Jogos de Sedução
by Bruhhello
Summary: Alice, Bella e Rose vão morar com Carlisle, Esme e seus primos, Edward, Jasper e Emmett/ O destino não está escrito na pedra, ele está em nossas mãos / JOGOS DE SEDUÇÃO ... CUIDADO O AMOR É SEU ADVERSÁRIO!
1. Prólogo

JOGOS DE SEDUÇÃO

PRÓLOGO

Meu pai sempre me dizia que o destino não está escrito na pedra. Nós podemos fazer escrevê-lo por nossas atitudes.

Ele deixou a mim e minhas irmãs, Alice e Rosalie, há cinco anos. Ele morreu de uma doença grave. Hoje não temos ninguém no mundo, pois minha mãe faleceu no meu parto. Eu e Alice acabamos de nos formar no colégio aqui de Phoenix, Rosalie já estava no segundo ano da faculdade de História em Dartmounth. Agora estamos partindo para Forks daqui alguns dias para morar com meu tio Carlisle. Ele sempre foi um segundo pai para mim assim como sua esposa Esme sempre me apoiou como se fosse minha mãe.

Eles tinham três filhos, todos adotivos. Jasper era o mais novo, tinha 19 anos, e o mais calmo de todos, nunca o vi se alterar. Acho que Alice é apaixonada por ele, também com aqueles cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Emmett era como um irmão mais velho,21 anos, grande como um urso com cabelos castanhos, era o piadista da família. Nunca vi como tanta besteira pode sair de uma só boca.

Mas o terceiro filho, Edward, eu nunca conheci pessoalmente. Sempre que passávamos as férias com tio Carlisle e tia Esme, o que foram apenas três verões, Edward estava na casa de sua tia em Los Angeles.

Mas agora estávamos indo para Forks, passar minhas férias antes de ir para a faculdade. Sinto que muita coisa vai acontecer nessas férias.


	2. FASE 1 Novo lar

CAPITULO 1 – NOVO LAR

A pior coisa que inventaram sem duvida foi o despertador, para que nós precisamos acordar cedo?

Bem, no meu caso eu precisava. Hoje era o dia que eu embarcaria para Forks. Eu sinceramente estava muito animada para reencontrar meus tios e meus primos. Fazia anos que eu não os via. Sentia falta da compaixão de Carlisle, a doçura de Esme, as brincadeiras com Emmett e até da calmaria e paciência de Jasper. Fui tomar meu banho, demorei mais do que o previsto, precisava acordar bem. Eu estava muito cansada, não havia conseguido pregar o olho essa noite de tanta expectativa.

Desci para pegar meu café de sempre, cereal e leite, estava com muita fome, como isso era possível? Eu tinha acabado de acordar. Mas o que predominava em mim era o sono, acho que nunca acordei tão cedo na minha vida.

-Bom dia Belinha, como você está? – Alice disse enquanto descia a escada saltitante como sempre. Ela parecia estar sempre ligada na tomada.

- Bom dia Alice, você não sabe o quanto eu adoro acordar às seis da manhã. – deixei o sarcasmo transparecer bem.

- Qual é Bella, estamos indo para Forks, vamos ver Carlisle e Esme de novo e todos os nossos primos. Eu estou morrendo de saudade de Jasper...

- Só do Jasper, Alice? – Segurei o riso. Desde que conhecemos os Cullen, há uns nove anos atrás, Alice é apaixonada por Jasper, eles dois juntos eram completamente diferentes. Alice era tagarela, hiperativa. Já Jasper era mais quieto e calmo. Isso realmente prova que os opostos se atraem.

-N-não, você sabe que eu estou com saudade de todos, mas, bem, eu vou acordar Rosalie para podermos ir logo. – Ele corou com meu comentário. Subiu a escada pulando, a ouvi batendo na porta de Rose, depois alguns minutos de silêncio se fizeram, e de repente _"SAI DO MEU QUARTO ALIIIIIIIICEEEEEEE"_.

Agora sim o dia havia começado como sempre. Alice devia ter ficado surda, pois eu bem sei como esses gritos de Rose acabam com nosso ouvido. Eu mesma já escutei vários.

-Eu, hein, credo. Parece que todo mundo acordou de mau – humor. Exorciza, exorciza. Eu vou fazer um suco de maracujá pra vê se acalma esse povo. Vocês estão precisando ir a um SPA, ou isso tudo é falta de homem? Cuidado ou as rugas vão começar a aparecer.

- Vira essa boca pra lá Alice. Rugas nesse rostinho bonito... NUNCA!- Rose disse já toda arrumada, descendo a escada.

-Rose, o que é isso ao lado do seu olho? – eu perguntei me aproximando dela.

- O que tem no meu olho? Tira se for um bicho, pelo amor de Deus. – ela gritava de medo, tive que usar toda a minha força para não rir. Seu rosto de pavor era impagável.

- ah, não é nada apenas um pé de galinha. – disse com a maior naturalidade.

- O QUE? NÃO PODE SER... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Rosalie saiu correndo tentando encontrar um espelho, eu estava me acabando de rir. Como ela era boba, sempre caia na mesma piada toda vez.

Depois de um tempo ela voltou à cozinha, a cara que ela fazia para mim assustaria até o capeta. Os olhos dela pareciam querer gritar para mim: Agora você está ferrada.

- Isabella Marie Swan, porque você não vai tomar bem no meio do olho do seu ...

- Uêpa, sem palavrões no ressinto, por favor. – Alice disse com a maior pose de poderosa. Dessa eu tive que rir.

- Falou a senhorita eu-não-falo-palavrão-nunca.

- Ah, que saber, vocês podem ir pra PQP que eu não to nem aí. – Alice terminou de tomar seu café e subiu para terminar de se arrumar e Rose a acompanhou.

Um século depois eu estava esperando as duas dondocas terminarem de se arrumar. Nunca vi como elas podem demorar tanto para se arrumar. Eu não levo tanto tempo assim.

- Prontas e lindas – Rose disse sorrindo.

- Então prontas para ir? – eu perguntei, queria ir logo para Forks.

- SIM!!! – elas gritaram juntas.

Pegamos nossas bagagens e fomos ao aeroporto. O vôo foi bem tranqüilo, tivemos poucas turbulências, mas eu quase morri nas que tivemos, porque Alice me abraçava, ou melhor, dizendo, me sufocava gritando que íamos morrer. Ela ganharia a troféu de Rainha do Drama se existisse.

Chegamos ao aeroporto poucas horas depois, fizemos nosso check-in e fomos esperar Carlisle na entrada.

Uns dez minutos depois vejo um carro preto estacionar e de lá sair um homem que poderia ser um modelo da Calvin Klein, loiro, olhos azuis, Carlisle.

-Olá meninas! Como vocês estão? – Carlisle se aproximou com um sorriso enorme.

- Oi Carlisle! Quanto tempo, estava morrendo de saudade. Tirando o fato de que o vôo mais balançou do que voou, foi ótimo – Alice falou, exagerada como sempre.

- Não escuta ela não tio, ela é muito exagerada, passou o vôo inteiro berrando na minha orelha que íamos morrer. Ela estava fazendo até o testamento no avião. – revirei os olhos. – Já Rose dormiu a viagem inteira.

-Mas é claro, precisava recuperar meu sono perdido por causa dessa baixinha que me acordou as seis da manha.

-Se eu não tivesse te chamado, VOCÊ, teria perdido o vôo – Alice ressaltou que só ela que iria perder o horário do avião.

-Chega de brigas garotas. Mas, nossa, como vocês estão diferentes. Tão crescidas. Bella você está muito mudada, aliás, o que aconteceu para você estar usando saia?

-Ah tio nada como as minhas mãos para transformar uma menina arteira em uma mulher sedutora.

Alice tinha razão, antes eu só usava shorts, calças largas, camisetas e tênis, mas depois de Alice me encher muito o saco eu acabei deixando ela me usar como sua Barbie. Aderi a um novo corte de cabelo, fiz incontáveis hidratações para o cabelo, corpo, rosto. Alice me ajudou a montar um novo guarda roupa inteiro para mim. Reclamei um pouco das roupas, a maioria saias, vestidos, blusas mais decotadas, mas acabei me acostumando. Hoje minha auto-estima está lá encima. Não fico me achando como muitas meninas por ai, mas sei o poder que tenho. E agradeço muito Lice por isso.

-OK, mas vamos para casa antes que Emmett como toda a comida que preparamos especialmente para vocês.

Pelo visto Emmett continua sendo o mesmo guloso de sempre. Tudo o que ele via na frente ele comia. Ganhou o campeonato de quem come mais cachorro – quente em uma hora por três anos consecutivos. Eu tirei o titulo dele no ano passado, porque se tem uma coisa que eu amo é cachorro – quente.

Carlisle nos ajudou com as malas que da minha parte não eram muitas, já as de Lice e Rose era outra história. A viagem até a casa não foi tão demorada quanto eu pensava que seria. Eles tinha se mudado para uma casa maior por nossa causa, eu disse que não precisava, mas Carlisle, educado como sempre, disse que eu não precisava me preocupar.

Chegamos a uma casa incrivelmente grande, tinha três andares, um quintal espaçoso, podia apostar que no fundo tinha uma piscina de dar inveja a qualquer um.

Um misto de sentimentos me tomou, nervosismo, alegria, mas principalmente a saudade daquela minha família.

Entramos em uma sala, onde três garotos e Esme esperavam com uma faixa escrita "BEM - VINDAS BELLA – ROSE - LICE!!". A sala estava toda enfeitada, com balões escrito BEM – VINDAS, comida encima de uma mesa ao canto e uma música, que logo reconheci como minha música._ I_ _don't_ _care_ _do_ _Fall_ _out_ _Boys_.

Emmett foi o primeiro a se aproximar de mim. Ele me ergueu no ar e começou a rodar comigo pela sala como se eu fosse uma boneca.

-Priminha que saudade de você, quanto tempo, nunca mais some, você queria me matar do coração? – ele disse enquanto continuava com o abraço de urso.

-Emm... eu n... não... respiro! – falei com toda a minha força.

-Opa foi mal, é que eu morri de saudade, é muito chato ficar sem você aqui, esse povo é um bando de mela-cueca, não tem a sua coragem pra aprontar comigo. – ele disse dando risada. Eu e Emmett éramos o pior pesadelo de qualquer pessoa quando estávamos juntos, porque aprontávamos muito e ninguém se safava.

- Shhhhiii... Emmett essa parte a gente não conta – falei num sussurro, mas sabendo que todos estavam ouvindo, eles sabiam que nós éramos os donos das brincadeiras. Mas nunca ninguém se vingou de nós porque tinham medo do que poderíamos aprontar com quem resolvesse se vingar de nós. O único que nos enfrentou foi Jasper, não me lembro o que ele aprontou contra a gente, mas lembro que colocamos pó de mico em todas as suas roupas e misturamos pimenta num suco dele. Depois disso ninguém mais se atreveu a nada.

- OK.- ele me olhou de cima a baixo com um olhar surpreso, provavelmente reparando na minha mudança.- OH MEU SANTO DAS MULHERES GOSTOSAS, Bellinha o que aconteceu com você? Tu ta muito gostosa.

Senti um rosto pegar fogo e Emm recebeu um olhar de reprovação de sua mãe e foi cumprimentar minhas irmãs.

-Bella querida, que saudade – Esme se aproximou de mim com um sorriso no rosto. – Como você cresceu menina está um mulherão e olha esse cabelo, como ele está grande.

-Obrigada Esme, morri de saudade de você também.

- Oi Bella. – Jasper disse calmo e um pouco tímido como sempre.

- Olá Sr. Calminho – ele riu – Eu morri de saudade dessa sua calmaria, sabia? Por mais estranho que isso pareça.

- Sério?

- Claro. – eu ri e ele me acompanhou.

- Bella gostaria de te apresentar meu outro filho, o único que você ainda não conhece. – Carlisle estava ao meu lado e eu não tinha nem reparado. – Esse é Edward.

Ele apontou para um garoto com cabelos cor de bronze, alto, não tão forte como Emmett, mas você podia muito bem ver seus músculos, e que músculos. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foram seus olhos, verdes como a mais escura esmeralda e terrivelmente profundos, não consegui desviar meu olhar do dele, estava presa ali por uma espécie de imã.

-Olá, sou Edward Cullen, prazer em te conhecer, Bella. – ele disse com um meio sorriso lindo. Morri. Fui pro céu e voltei. Só depois de um tempo percebi que ele estava com a mão estendida. Rapidamente sai do transe balançando a cabeça e apertei sua mão, no mesmo instante senti uma corrente elétrica passar por todo meu corpo.

- O prazer é todo meu. – dei meu melhor sorriso largando sua mão.

- Gente, gente, gente. – Alice chegou perto de mim pulando com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Só de ver já me sentia mais cansada, de onde ele tirava tanta energia? Meu Deus...

- Fala Lice e para de pular que eu já estou ficando cansado. - Edward disse sendo retribuído com Alice mostrando a língua para ele. Pelo que parecia eles eram bem próximos. Alice vinha para Forks quase todo feriado.

- Eu quero conhecer essa casaaaaa – ela praticamente gritou. Eu não consegui segurar uma risada, Alice seria sempre Alice.

A casa era realmente grande, no primeiro andar ficava a cozinha, a sala de estar, a sala de TV, um salão de jogos, um banheiro social e o jardim que, como eu havia pensado, tinha uma piscina enorme e uma churrasqueira. No segundo andar ficava o quarto de Carlisle e Esme. Uma suíte de dar inveja. E no terceiro andar mais seis quartos. Sendo que o meu era o primeiro no corredor à direita, ao meu lado ficava o quarto de Alice e ao lado do dela o de Rosalie. O quarto de Emmett ficava de frente com o de Rosalie, o de Jasper do lado do de Emmett e o de Edward ao lado do de Jasper, ou seja, de frente pro meu. Cada quarto tinha seu próprio banheiro, o que me agradou muito.

Esme era design de interiores e fez um ótimo trabalho no meu quarto, todo decorado de preto e branco, minhas coisas já estavam todas arrumadas, incluindo minha adorada guitarra. Mas a coisa que me prendeu a atenção foi uma foto minha e de meu pai na praia de La Push, a primeira vez que tinha vindo para Forks, eu tinha 13 anos na época, foi o mesmo ano em que ele me deixou. Não pude conter as lágrimas que já caiam pelo meu rosto. Eu sentia muita falta dele, meu pai me apoiou em tantas coisas, fez o trabalho de pai e mãe sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Cuidou de nós três com muito amor. Até agüentou nossa época de adolescente. Charlie faz muita falta na minha vida.

Escutei alguém batendo na porta do meu quarto.

- Pode entrar – minha voz estava fraca por causa do choro.

- Com licença Bella, não queria atrapalhar, mas Esme está chamando para o jantar. – Me virei para encarar Edward parado ao lado da minha cama. – Por que você está chorando? – ele parecia preocupado e se sentou meu lado pegou minha mãe e começou a fazer círculos com seu polegar. Aquilo me acalmava.

-Não é nada, não. Só saudades – olhei mais uma vez para a foto, tentando conter as lagrimas que teimavam em sair.

- Deve ser difícil perder uma pessoa que você ama tanto. – ele me abraçou afagando meus cabelos.

- É mesmo. Charlie faz muita falta na minha vida e na das meninas também. Apesar de já fazer cinco anos eu ainda não superei. – conhecia Edward há apenas alguns minutos, mas já confiava o suficiente nele para contar isso. Estranho.

- Eu entendo como é perder os pais, afinal, vivi quase minha vida inteira em um orfanato, mas quando precisar desabafar, pode me chamar – ele disse sereno enxugando as lagrimas do meu rosto.

- BEEEEEEEEELLLLAAAAAA!!! EDDDWAAAAARDDDDD!!! DEÇAM LOGO EU TO COM FOME PORRA!- pude reconhecer a voz de Emmett, que foi seguido por uma fala repreensiva de Carlisle, por causa do palavrão.

- É... meu irmão sempre delicado como um elefante. –Edward disse rindo enquanto estendia a mão para mim que eu prontamente peguei.

Descemos juntos para o jantar e encontramos Emmett com a cara fechada no pé da escala. Parecia que ia nos matar por causa da demora.

- Os anjos cantam "AMEM". O que vocês dois estavam fazendo lá encima que demoraram tanto? Uummm... nossa Eddie, ela mal chegou e você já ta se aproveitando. Sabe isso não é coisa de um cavalo exemplar fazer sabia?

- Emmett, primeiro, nunca mais me chama de _Eddie_ – ele fez cara de nojo quando pronunciou o apelido – segundo, eu não estava fazendo nada lá, apenas fui chamar Bella para o jantar, terceiro, é cavalheiro e não cavalo seu burro.

Eu ri com a burrice de Emm, mas ao mesmo tempo estava envergonhada com o que ele insinuou, nem conhecia Edward direito para sair agarrando ele a torto e direito, não que eu faça isso...

- Tá bom Rei Crânio, vamos logo que eu preciso matar quem ta me matando – ele disse isso indo em direção a sala de jantar.

Só depois que senti o cheirinho de lasanha, meu prato favorito, é que percebi como estava faminta. Esme era uma cozinheira de mão cheia, tudo que ela fazia era de dar água na boca.

- Então Bella, quais são seu planos para a faculdade? – Carlisle perguntou enquanto nos servíamos.

-Bem, acho que vocês vão ter que me agüentar mais tempo do que vocês pensam, porque semestre que vem estou indo para New Heaven , estudar arquitetura em Dartmouth.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- Alice e Rosalie gritaram juntas – Vamos estudar todos juntos na mesma faculdade! Isso é tão legal? – Depois de uma dessa pode dar adeus aos tímpanos.

- Uau, arquitetura? Impressionante – Carlisle sempre achou que eu cursaria uma faculdade de música por causa do meu amor por ela. – Bem, Rose está cursando História há três anos, certo?

- Sim, isso mesmo. Esse ano eu vou para o meu quarto ano. É uma área bem interessante de se estudar. Como um fato pode influenciar outro. É fascinante.

- E você Alice? Você entra esse ano, junto com Bella certo? – Carlisle disse depois colocando um pedaço de lasanha na boca.

- É isso mesmo. Entro esse ano em Dartmounth para estudar Moda, meu sonho é desenhar minha própria grife e ser muuuito famosa, já tenho até alguns esboços prontos. Eles são fabulifantásticos.

- Fabuli... O que? Esquece, prefiro ficar sem saber. Mas e vocês meninos? O que estão cursando? – perguntei.

-Eu faço Fisioterapia, vou para o quarto ano também, mas minha paixão na faculdade é o futebol. Sou capitão do time como você já sabe - Emmett como sempre achei que estaria seguindo alguma coisa relacionada com o físico. Fiquei surpresa de ele não ter reprovado nenhum ano. Sabe como é né? Estamos falando do Emm e ele acha que a Xuxa é um E.T porque ela faz muito sucesso e já tentou provar pra gente que esquilos falam.

- Eu estou cursando Direito, vou para o meu segundo ano. – Realmente Jasper tinha cara de advogado.

- Eu faço Medicina, vou para o meu terceiro ano depois das férias. - Edward disse com um sorriso torno que me fez perder o fôlego. Respira Bella. Inspira e expira. Isso mesmo. O que esse cara tinha que me deixava assim?

- Caraca, são ótimas faculdades. Tenho que admitir que fiquei surpresa com você, Emmett, cursando Fisioterapia. – e estava mesmo, fiquei surpresa dele ter entrado na faculdade.

- Bem, Acostume- se com isso Srta. Arquiteta. – Emm disse com um sorriso.

O jantar passou calmo com boas risadas. Estávamos lembrando de quando eu e Emm colocamos sapos no quarto de todas as meninas. Carlisle só foi descobrir duas semanas depois. Nós ficamos encrencados, mas valeu apena.

- Eu estou começando a ficar com medo de vocês dois juntos. – Edward disse com um toque de humor na voz.

- É bom você ficar mesmo, gatão. Porque você vai ser a nossa primeira vitima, não é Emm? – Disse com um tom de deboche.

- É isso mesmo... te prepara para sua vida virar um pesadelo ... MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

- Eu quero ver você me pegar. – ele retribuiu o tom, olhando diretamente para mim. – Se você for capaz.

Ahh, esse garoto me paga. Ninguém duvida da minha capacidade de infernizar a vida alheia. Mas eu precisava de alguma coisa nova. As pegadinhas usuais não teriam efeitos sobre ele. Eu precisava acertar seu ponto fraco, mas para isso eu tinha que descobrir mais sobre ele. E a única pessoa que soltaria toda a informação sem se importar com as conseqüências era Emmett.

Estávamos todos na sala, Esme e Carlisle já estavam dormindo, colocando o papo em dia.

Alice, Rose e Jasper conversavam animadamente. Eles provavelmente estavam contando tudo sobre Dartmounth para Alice, ela sorria, parecia feliz por estar realizando o sonho de estudar Moda.

Edward estava com o olho cada vez mais arregalado, por causa das pegadinhas que já aprontamos com o pessoal, mas agora era hora de por meu plano em prática, tinha que conseguir achar seu ponto fraco.

- OK, chega de falar sobre nossas pegadinhas, porque estou vendo o momento em que os olhos de Edward vão saltar para fora.

- Ei, estava tão legal assustar o cabeçudo.

- Edward, me conte um pouco sobre você, toda vez que passava as férias aqui, você estava em Los Angeles. Eu sou a única que não sabe nada a seu respeito. E minhas irmãs o conhecem bem.

- Isso é verdade, toda vez que eu ia para L.A, você vinha para cá. Eu sou próximo de Lice, por causa dos feriados que ela passava aqui e de Rose porque estudamos na mesma faculdade. Mas deixa-me ver... Eu odeio comida chinesa, não tenho filme favorito, minha cor preferida é preto, adoro escutar música, toco piano, violão e guitarra, não tenho nenhum hobbie... – Emmett o interrompeu.

- Mas é claro que você tem um hobbie seu besta. Pegar garotas. – Emm olhou para Edward com um olhar malicioso. – Na verdade Bells, _Eddie_ é o mais disputado por toda Dartmounth, depois de mim claro. Somos os reis do pedaço. – Emm riu.

- É isso ai mano. – Edward bateu na mão do irmão enquanto ria também.

Como eles eram metidos, meu Deus. Se achavam os reis do pedaço.

- Pois é Bella, se você quiser uma parcelinha do rei aqui é só me contar, estou ai para satisfazer todos os seus desejos. – Edward disse com um tom superior. Ele se achava o tal porque todas as garotas caiam a seus pés. Ele merecia provar do seu próprio veneno.

Foi então que uma luz se acendeu na minha cabeça. É ISSO. Vou fazer Edward provar do seu próprio veneno. E vou colocar meu plano em pratica agora mesmo.

- Sabe Edward. – falei com uma voz totalmente sexy. – você tem um ego muito grande. Mas agora eu vou dormir a viajem foi muito cansativa. Boa noite pessoal. – Me levantei e fui em direção a Edward que estava sentado em uma poltrona de frente ao sofá que eu estava sentada e dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha, mas bem pertinho da boca. Vi que ele paralisou com minha atitude e eu sorri por dentro. – Boa noite_ Eddie_. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e sai da sala. Amanhã eu daria continuidade ao meu plano.


	3. FASE 1 Chegada

CAPÍTULO 2 - CHEGADA

**_EDWARD PDV_**

- Edward, acorda aê, tira essa bunda dessa cama e desce que a mamãe quer falar com a gente agora mesmo. – EU. VOU. MATAR. O. EMMETT.

- EMMETT, me deixa dormir que saco, vai encher outro. – Eu só queria dormir. O que um simples ser humano precisava fazer para conseguir dormir nessa casa.

- Não, a mamãe disse que quer todo mundo lá embaixo agora! – Emmett abriu (arrombou) porta entrando no meu quarto, tirou meu edredom e me puxou pelo braço. Alguém conhece algum jeito de matar o irmão de maneira muito dolorida? Estou aberto a sugestões.

-Puta que pariu, Emmett, você destruiu a porta do meu quarto. Você vai arrumar nem que seja a última coisa que você faça. Agora me faz um favor? – perguntei com a voz calma.

-Fala!

- ME SOOOOOLTAAAAAA – gritei com toda a minha força. Com o susto ele acabou me soltando. Comecei a ter um ataque de riso vendo aquele projeto de urso caído na minha frente. – Agora sim podemos ir. – sai andando em direção a sala com Emmett logo atrás de mim. Acho que ele estava reclamando de alguma coisa, mas não dei atenção.

Chegando a sala, Carlisle e Esme estavam sentados no sofá de dois lugares e Jasper em um com três lugares. Dei bom dia a todos e me sentei ao lado esquerdo de Jasper e vi Emmett sentando do outro lado me lançando um olhar mortal. Olhamos para nossos pais ali parados com sorriso no rosto. Eles queriam contar alguma novidade.

Desde que eles adotaram a mim e meus irmãos, viramos uma família muito unida. Sabemos quando alguém está triste, escondendo alguma coisa. Tínhamos uma espécie de ligação.

-Então, qual é a novidade? – disse em meio a um bocejo. Não devia ter ido aquela festa ontem... A quem estou querendo enganar, fui à festa e não me arrependo nenhum pouco, peguei muitas ontem. Nem Emmett, que era o cara mais desejado de Dartmouth pegou mais mulheres do que eu.

- Bem, vocês se lembram de suas primas, Bella, Alice e Rosalie? – Carlisle começou devagar com um sorriso.

-Claro que sim – Emmett e Jasper disseram juntos.

-Eu me lembro de Lice e Rose, mas Bella nunca cheguei a conhecer. – Bella, Rose e Lice eram nossas primas que moravam em Phoenix. Rose fazia faculdade de História na mesma faculdade em que eu cursava Medicina, Dartmouth. E Lice vinha quase todos os feriados aqui para Forks, mas nunca conheci Bella pessoalmente apenas por foto de quando ela era criança. Todas as férias que ela vinha aqui eu estava em L.A na casa da minha tia. Ela parecia uma trombadinha, usava shorts, camisetas, calças largas, bonés e tênis. Esse era o estilo de Bella. Emmett me contou várias pegadinhas que ele e Bella aprontavam nas férias. Aquela menina era uma peste. Onde ela consegue tirar tantas idéias ruins?

- Então... como vocês sabem elas perderam o pai há cinco anos, foi um período muito difícil para as três, mas principalmente para Bella que nem chegou a conhecer a mãe e depois perdeu o pai. E esse ano, Bella e Lice ingressam na faculdade então elas virão morar conosco. – Esme disse com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

- IIIIIIIHHHHHUUUUUU! A BELLINHA VAI MORAR COM A GENTE E VOCÊS VÃO SE FERRAR, PORQUE A GENTE SÓ VAI APRONTAR!!! – Emmett cantarolava com uma desafinação incrível. Aquilo era a forma mais perversa de tortura.

-Nossa, demais, a Alice vai vir morar conosco. – Parece que Jasper só está preocupado com Alice. Eles estão apaixonados desde o primeiro momento em que se viram está na cara. Mas como são dois bocós não se declaram. Como a humanidade tá ficando lerda ultimamente.

- E você Edward, o que acha? – Carlisle me perguntou.

-Por mim tudo bem, estou com saudade da baixinha e da Rose e será uma oportunidade de conhecer a Bella. – Eu não via aquela baixinha irritante desde o último feriado, a alegria dela contagia e a última vez que eu vi Rose foi na faculdade, mas já faz um tempo. Mas tenho que admitir, não estava nem um pouco a fim de conhecer a Bella-trombadinha. Ela e Emmett vão fazer essa casa virar o inferno, tenho certeza.

-Ótimo, então amanhã nos mudamos para nossa nova casa.

- Como assim, vamos nos mudar mãe? – Jasper se pronunciou, ele estava tão surpreso quanto eu.

-Bem, aqui nessa casa não temos espaço para mais três pessoas, então compramos uma nova casa. É aqui em Forks mesmo, só fica um pouco afastada, perto da rodovia principal. – Carlisle deve ter gastado muito dinheiro com essa casa, pois as casas mais afastadas do centro de Forks (que não era muito grande) eram as mais caras. – Elas chegam depois de amanhã, então vão arrumar as malas agora.

- Ah não, estou morrendo de sono e nada nesse mundo vai me fazer arrumar a mala agora. – Se eu encostasse em qualquer lugar eu dormia.

- Vocês vão agora, porque eu sei que vocês vão acabar deixando tudo para última hora. – Esme disse com uma voz de assustar, pude ver Emmett estremecendo. Era melhor não contrariar porque se não ia sobrar pra mim.

Subi para meu quarto para me organizar, peguei minha mala e coloquei encima da cama. Fiquei parado revezando olhares entre a mala, meu closet e a cama. Após alguns segundos analisando a situação, empurrei a mala para o chão e me deitei, ia dormir só mais meia hora.

Quando eu estava quase pegando no sono de novo, um ser de capacidade mental igual a zero entrou pulando no meu quarto (que por causa desse mesmo ser, não tinha mais porta e por isso não pude trancá-la) fazendo barulho com uma buzina.

-BÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ, VAMOS ACORDAAAAAAAR, NÃO É HORA DE DORMIR SEU CABEÇA. BÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ. – é melhor ele começar a escrever o testamento, ele não vai sobreviver mais nem um segundo – VAMOS EDWARD ADORMECIDO VOCÊ TA FICANDO MUITO MOLE.

Agora a minha paciência acabou. Sai da cama em um pulo e comecei a correr atrás de Emmett. Ele por sua vez correu de costas, mantendo o seu olhar no meu, pelo corredor gargalhando e tocando aquela buzina. Se ele não parasse, aquela buzina ia parar num lugar onde o som não bate. Comecei a correr mais rápido e ele se virou para correr de frente, mas a porta do quarto de Jasper se abriu fazendo com que Emmett batesse a cara nela. Ele ficou cambaleando e um pouco depois caiu. Não agüentei e comecei a rir e Jasper me acompanhou.

-Ai, eu ainda mato essa porta.

Não me perguntem como ele vai matar a porta. Ele às vezes aparece com cada uma, mas eu já me acostumei.

**_Dois dias depois..._**

Daqui a alguns minutos as meninas vão chegar. Carlisle já foi buscá-las no aeroporto. Esme tinha feito um ótimo trabalho com a decoração da casa. Estava cheia de balões escrito BEM-VINDAS e Jasper, Emmett e eu segurávamos uma faixa escrita **"BEM-VINDAS BELLA-ROSE-LICE!!" **, havia comida em uma mesa ao canto e uma música do Fall out Boys tocava baixo.

Emmett não parava de pular onde estava, parecia Alice.

-Emmett, para de pular, ta parecendo uma gazela saltitante. Não faz isso comigo, honre sua masculinidade.

-Ta me estranhando rapaz, eu sou macho com x. – Sinceramente, eu não sei como Emmett entrou na faculdade. Foi suborno, só pode. Ele pode ser meu irmão favorito, porque éramos a dupla dinâmica nas baladas, mas a burrice dele me assusta. E se for contagiosa?

-Meninos ergam a faixa, eles estão chegando. – Esme estava com um sorriso enorme. Ela amava suas sobrinhas. Rose e Lice eu até entendo, mas a Bella-trombadinha deve ser um purgante.

Elas entraram na sala acompanhadas por Carlisle. A primeira que vi foi Alice, continuava pequena e saltitante. Estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e olhava tudo com os olhinhos brilhando. O cabelo castanho e espetado continuava do mesmo jeito que eu me lembrava. Depois vi Rosalie a beleza em pessoa. Alta e com o corpo esbelto, loira e olhos azuis. Ela estava linda. Pude perceber que assim que ela olhou para Emmett seu sorriso ficou maior ainda e seus olhos brilharam. Então quer dizer que tem gente apaixonada. Merda. Agora eu não posso pegar ela, que desperdício. É bom Emmett dar conta do recado, porque eu bem sei que ele tem uma queda, ou melhor, um tombo por ela.

Mas uma delas me chamou atenção. Era de estatura média, com cabelos castanhos até o meio da costa e enrolados na ponta. Seus olhos eram um chocolate profundo e observavam tudo com admiração e alegria. Seu sorriso era lindo, meigo. Quem era ela?

- Priminha que saudade de você, quanto tempo, nunca mais some, você queria me matar do coração. – Emmett pegou a menina dos olhos de chocolate e começou a rodopiar pela sala, ela já estava ficando roxa. Espera um pouco. Priminha? Se a Alice e a Rose estão ali no canto, então quer dizer que essa é a... NÃO. Ela não pode ser a Bella. Cadê aquela trombadinha das fotos?

-Emm... eu n... não... respiro! – ela disse. Ela tinha uma voz doce, melodiosa.

-Opa foi mal, é que eu morri de saudade, é muito chato ficar sem você aqui, esse povo é um bando de mela-cueca, não tem a sua coragem pra aprontar comigo. – Confirmado, essa era a Bella.

- Shhhhiii... Emmett essa parte a gente não conta – ela sussurrou para Emmett, mas tenho certeza que todos na sala ouviram. Sempre soube que eles dois juntos não dava certo e que aprontavam com todos. Mas isso não ia acontecer comigo, eu não ia deixar. Sou esperto demais para cair nessas pegadinhas infantis.

- OK.- Emmett disse e depois olhou Bella de cima a baixo com a maior cara de babaca - OH MEU SANTO DAS MULHERES GOSTOSAS, Bellinha o que aconteceu com você? Tu ta muito gostosa.

Ele disse o que eu não teria coragem de admitir. Com toda certeza Bella não a mesma menina das fotos, está crescida e como Emmett disse, muito gostosa.

Esme foi cumprimentá-la e depois Jasper o qual ela chamou de Sr. Calminho. É verdade, Jasper é a calmaria em pessoa e também muito tímido deve ser por isso que continua virgem. Como ele consegue, eu não sei.

Fui tirado de meus devaneios quando meu pai se direcionou a mim acompanhado de Bella.

-Bella gostaria de te apresentar meu outro filho, o único que você ainda não conhece. – Carlisle disse – Esse é Edward.

Ele apontou para mim e aqueles olhos chocolates me encaram, fiquei preso ali, um imã parecia me puxar para sua direção, mas não era hora de ficar paralisado. Se concentre Edward, fale seu nome, qualquer coisa. Vamos idiota,REAJA.

-Olá, sou Edward Cullen, prazer em te conhecer, Bella. – ufa, ainda bem que saiu alguma coisa coerente. Não queria passar por idiota. Então estendi minha mão e fiquei esperando, ela parecia estar longe, mas depois de alguns segundos balançou quase imperceptivelmente a cabeça e pegou minha mão. Uma corrente elétrica passou por todo meu corpo, no mesmo instante me senti mais calmo.

- O prazer é todo meu. – ela abriu um sorriso lindo e largou minha mão.

- Gente, gente, gente. – Alice veio pulando em nossa direção. Ela não mudou nada.

- Fala Lice e para de pular que eu já estou ficando cansado. – Meus olhos a acompanhavam pulando. Essa ai nasceu com Redbull no sangue.

- Eu quero conhecer essa casaaaaa – ela gritou. Meus tímpanos já eram.

Como Alice havia pedido, Esme e Carlisle levaram as meninas para conhecer a casa, meus irmãos e eu continuamos na sala.

- Cara que saudade que eu estava delas.

- Eu também Jazz, agora que a Bellinha vai morar com a gente vocês vão sofrer eternamente. Então vão preparando as armaduras, principalmente você _Eddie_, já que é a primeira vez que você vai passar o verão comigo e a Bella juntos.

- Vocês não me assustam. –disse.

Minutos depois Esme desceu para terminar de preparar o jantar e pediu para eu chamar as meninas que estavam em seus quartos.

Subi e encontrei Alice e Rosalie no corredor.

-Garotas, Esme está chamando para o jantar, ela fez lasanha.

- Oba lasanha da tia Esme. – Alice abriu um sorriso e desceu as escadas com Rose atrás dela. Agora só faltava avisar Bella.

Seu quarto ficava de frente para o meu. Bati na porta e ouvi Bella pedindo para entrar.

- Com licença Bella, não queria atrapalhar, mas Esme está chamando para o jantar. – eu disse entrando em seu quarto e parando próximo a cama, ela se virou para me encarar e foi então que eu vi que ela estava com um porta retrato nas mãos e chorava. – Por que você está chorando? – Me sentei ao seu lado, peguei sua mão e comecei a fazer círculos com o polegar. Mais uma vez a corrente elétrica passou por meu corpo, fazendo meus pêlos se eriçarem.

-Não é nada, não. Só saudades – Ela olhou para a foto e começou a chorar de novo. Era uma foto dela e de seu pai em uma praia, parecia com La Push.

- Deve ser difícil perder uma pessoa que você ama tanto. – Acabei com a distância entre nós e a abracei e comecei a afagar seus cabelos. Eu tinha uma vontade incontrolável de confortá-la, não gostava de a ver chorando.

- É mesmo. Charlie faz muita falta na minha vida e na das meninas também. Apesar de já fazer cinco anos eu ainda não superei.

- Eu entendo como é perder os pais, afinal, vivi quase minha vida inteira em um orfanato, mas quando precisar desabafar, pode me chamar – Foi a pior época da minha vida. Até que um dia, quando tinha 8 anos, Esme e Carlisle me adotaram e eu sou grato por eles me darem o amor de pai e mãe que eu pensei que nunca teria. Alguns meses depois adotaram Jasper e Emmett e fomos criados juntos como irmãos de sangue.

- BEEEEEEEEELLLLAAAAAA!!! EDDDWAAAAARDDDDD!!! DEÇAM LOGO EU TO COM FOME PORRA!- Emmett gritou do andar de baixo. Será que eu não posso passar um segundo sem ele estragando os meus momentos.

- É... meu irmão sempre delicado como um elefante.

Descemos juntos para o jantar e encontramos Emmett com cara de dor de barriga. Dava pra montar uma pista de BMX na testa dele de tanta lombada.

- Os anjos cantam "AMEM". O que vocês dois estavam fazendo lá encima que demoraram tanto? Uummm... nossa _Eddie_, ela mal chegou e você já ta se aproveitando. Sabe isso não é coisa de um cavalo exemplar fazer sabia? – Oh, quem me dera. Mas que história é essa de cavalo?

- Emmett, primeiro, nunca mais me chama de _Eddie_ – eu odiava aquele apelido. Me lembrava a minha época de nerd da escola. Óculos fundo de garrafa e aparelho. Mas agora eu usava lentes e tirei o aparelho faz anos. – Segundo, eu não estava fazendo nada lá, apenas fui chamar Bella para o jantar, terceiro, é cavalheiro e não cavalo seu burro.

Bella riu ao meu lado, ela tinha uma risada tão gostosa, mas percebi que ela estava ruborizada. Ela ficava magnífica daquele jeito, ela era pálida e o tom avermelhado se destacava em seu rosto.

- Tá bom Rei Crânio, vamos logo que eu preciso matar quem ta me matando – ele disse isso indo em direção a sala de jantar. Eu é que vou matar quem ta me matando e esse alguém é o Emmett.

O jantar passou tranqüilo. Falamos sobre a faculdade de cada um. Alice cursando Moda não era novidade, mas Bella cursando Arquitetura era uma coisa que surpreendeu a todos.

Ela pareceu ficar bem surpresa por Emmett estar cursando Fisioterapia, até eu que morava com ele há anos ainda estava surpreso e por incrível que pareça ele se destacava na turma. A burrice dele só ataca quando está fora da faculdade. Isso é um fato que merece ser estudado em laboratório.

Perto da meia noite Carlisle e Esme se despediram de nós e foram dormir. Rose, Jasper e Alice estavam sentados no sofá conversando sobre a faculdade.

Bella e Emmett me contavam sobre todas as pegadinhas que já aprontaram. Eles tinham uma mente diabólica.

- Eu estou começando a ficar com medo de vocês dois juntos. – eu disse com uma cara assustada, mas deixando o humor aparecer.

- É bom você ficar mesmo, gatão. Porque você vai ser a nossa primeira vitima, não é Emm? – Que tal eu ser só a sua vitima? PARA,Edward, que pensamentos são esses? Foco.

- É isso mesmo... te prepara para sua vida virar um pesadelo ... MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

- Eu quero ver você me pegar. – devolvi com um tom desafiador e dei um sorriso torto – Se você for capaz.

Ela ficou me encarando por um tempo, mas depois sua expressão se suavizou e mudou de assunto.

- OK, chega de falar sobre nossas pegadinhas, porque estou vendo o momento em que os olhos de Edward vão saltar para fora. – Eu não estava com medo dessas pegadinhas, por mim eles podiam vir com tudo que eu enfrentava.

- Ei, estava tão legal assustar o cabeçudo.

- Edward, me conte um pouco sobre você, toda vez que passava as férias aqui, você estava em Los Angeles. Eu sou a única que não sabe nada a seu respeito. E minhas irmãs o conhecem bem. – ela queria saber sobre mim, mas eu tenho quase certeza que tinha segundas intenções em seu olhar, mas por quê? Bem é melhor eu responder.

- Isso é verdade, toda vez que eu ia para L.A, você vinha para cá. Eu sou próximo de Lice, por causa dos feriados que ela passava aqui e de Rose porque estudamos na mesma faculdade. Mas deixa-me ver... Eu odeio comida chinesa, não tenho filme favorito, minha cor preferida é preto, adoro escutar música, toco piano, violão e guitarra, não tenho nenhum hobbie... – Emmett me interrompeu.

- Mas é claro que você tem um hobbie seu besta. Pegar garotas. – Emm olhou para mim com um olhar malicioso e continuou. – Na verdade Bells, _Eddie_ é o mais disputado por toda Dartmouth, depois de mim claro. Somos os reis do pedaço. – Depois dele o escambau. Eu pegava muito mais mulher que ele, mas ele parecia tão feliz pensando desse jeito que eu só concordei.

- É isso ai mano. – Bati a mão na dele e comecei a rir junto com ele.- Pois é Bella, se você quiser uma parcelinha do rei aqui é só me contar, estou ai para satisfazer todos os seus desejos. – Resolvi tirar sarro dela. Ela me lançou um olhar mortal.

Mas depois ela abriu um sorriso com um ar de vitoriosa. Essa garota era bipolar, uma hora está brava e depois do nada fica alegre.

- Sabe Edward. – ela falou com uma voz sexy que fez eu me arrepiar todo – você tem um ego muito grande. Mas agora eu vou dormir a viajem foi muito cansativa. Boa noite pessoal. – Ela se levantou e veio em minha direção, eu estava sentado em uma poltrona de frente ao sofá que ela estava, e me deu um beijo bem perto da boca, eu queria tanto ter virado o rosto e capturado seus lábios, mas ela se levantou um pouco e sussurrou no meu ouvido – Boa noite_ Eddie_. – saiu da sala rebolando. Aquela garota estava me provocando.

Tenho certeza que estava com a maior cara de cachorro olhando para um frango frito. Não consegui mais ficar na sala, anunciei que ia dormir e fui para meu quarto.

Afinal, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Porque Bella me causava esse choque elétrico cada vez que eu a tocava, ou porque sentia uma necessidade de abraçá-la, de tê-la em meus braços?

Eu devo estar ficando louco. Preciso dormir. E assim o fiz, deitei na minha cama e dormir com o rosto de Bella em minha mente.

* * *

OOIII

Ta ai mais um capítulo, consegui postar, ufa ...

Agradeço a todas as reviews - sei como é duro esperar um novo capítulo, pois apesar de estar escrevendo uma fanfic e também leio, e muitas...

Fico muito feliz por vocês estarem gostando.

O próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco pra sair, porque estou na semanda de provas (argh) e tenho que estudar muito, para não ficar na escola durante as férias.

Obrigada a todos os leitores e até a próxima

Bjos


	4. FASE 1 O Plano

Acordei cedo no outro dia. Continuaria meu plano hoje. Edward que se prepare, ele vai se arrastar aos meus pés. Mas eu não tinha idéia por onde começar. Primeiro as roupas.

Fui para meu closet e peguei uma blusinha regata, com decote em V na cor marrom, um short curto beje e uma rasteirinha. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto e passei pouca maquiagem.

Dei uma última olhada no espelho, peguei meu celular que estava encima da cômoda e fui para a cozinha. Mas quando abri a porta do meu quarto, percebi que a porta do quarto de Edward estava um pouco aberta. Não resisti a curiosidade e fui espiar.

Eu podia ver a cama daqui e Edward dormindo nela. Ele estava deitado de barriga para cima, todo esparramado pela cama, só com uma bermuda preta. Seu rosto estava virado em minha direção, ele dormia com uma expressão serena, parecia estar tendo um ótimo sonho. Seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado que o normal. Seu peito subia e descia calmamente por causa da respiração.

Eu podia ficar ali, observando ele dormir, por horas, mas logo ouvi a porta de algum quarto se abrir. Me virei para ver quem era e encontrei Alice vindo em minha direção, toda alegre.

- Bom dia, Bella.

- Bom dia, Alice. Dormiu bem?

- Maravilhosamente bem, o quarto é ótimo, a cama uma delícia. - ela disse sorrindo. – Mas, me responde uma coisa.

-O quê? – perguntei confusa.

-Porque você estava espionando o quarto do Edward? – Merda.

- Eu? Que isso... imagina. - falei na maior cara de pau. – Eu só estava... – Ai. O que eu digo agora? – Ah... é... – Isso não é hora de gaguejar. – Admirando a porta, ela tem um acabamento tão bonito. Todos esses detalhes muito bem trabalhados. – Falei tudo de uma vez.

- Com certeza, os músculos dessa "porta" são muito bem trabalhados.

- Isso... quer dizer... Não. – Droga, droga, droga. Mil vezes droga. Porque essa baixinha tem que confundir a gente. – Olha Alice, eu estou com fome e vou tomar café, você vem ou não? – Disse zangada.

-Eu vou com você. – Disse e começou a rir.

Descemos até a cozinha e estava vazia, pelo jeito ninguém tinha levantado ainda. Olhei o relógio e eram oito e vinte. Também quem em sã consciência acordaria nesse horário em plenas férias de verão. Só Alice que não era muito normal e, bem, eu, que estava armando um plano.

Alice e eu preparamos o café e nos sentamos para comer. O silêncio estava agradável, mas Alice o quebrou.

- O que deu em você para acordar cedo nas férias? – Ela me olhou e depois voltou sua atenção para seu pedaço de bolo.

- Nada de especial. Resolvi curtir essa casa e sentir a brisa da manhã. – Mentira, tinha acordado cedo para planejar o rumo do meu plano.

- Você finge que fala a verdade que eu finjo que acredito. – Eu odeio mentir mal. Às vezes isso era muito ruim. Alice sempre sabia quando eu estava mentindo. Ela diz que é seu sexto sentido. – Qual é Bella, fala pra mim o verdadeiro motivo eu sou sua irmã - Ela fez a sua clássica cara do gatinho do Shrek. Todo mundo caia nessa, mas eu tinha que ser forte. – Não vai me dizer que você e o Emmett já estão aprontando uma.

- Não Lice, nós não estamos aprontando nada. Eu estou trabalhando num projeto pessoal.

-Pessoal? Ãããhhh. E isso tem a ver com o Edward, estou certa? – Ela disse com um sorriso pretensioso.

Será que eu conto pra ela? É melhor não, Lice é muito empolgada e pode acabar espalhando, mas por outro lado, ela pode me ajudar no meu plano.

- Tá eu conto, mas isso não pode sair daqui. Ok?

-Ok.- disse dando pulinhos e batendo palminha.

-Bem, pelo pouco que conversei com Edward ontem, percebi que ele se acha o garanhão e que pensa que todas se jogam a seus pés. Estou certa?

- O Eddie é uma ótima pessoa, mas ele realmente é muito galinha, isso eu posso afirmar.

- Então eu estava pensando em fazer ele provar do seu próprio veneno. O seduzindo.

- Garota, que mente perversa é essa?- Lice disse com falsa surpresa. – O que você fez com a minha irmã nerd e tímida? – riu.

- Ela cresceu. – Disse com um sorriso. – Mas eu preciso da sua ajuda, não sei por onde começar.

Alice saltou da cadeira e veio em minha direção.

- Isso você pode contar comigo. Vou te fazer a mulher mais sexy e desejada que o mundo já viu, o Edward vai lamber o chão onde você pisa. Temos muito trabalho a fazer e se eu bem conheço o Edward ele vai acordar lá pelas dez horas, então temos uma hora e vinte. – Ela meu puxou pelo braço e me levou a seu quarto.

- Eu conheço bem o Edward e todos os seus costumes, então vamos tirar proveito disso. Deixa-me ver, por onde começar? – Alice andava de um lado para o outro pensando, eu me sentei na cama e esperei.

-Já sei. – ela disse de supetão, o que fez eu quase cair da cama com o susto. – Toda manhã, Edward toma café e depois da um mergulho na piscina. Tudo que você tem que fazer é colocar um biquíni e ficar na piscina até ele ir para lá. Depois é com você.

-Lice, isso é perfeito, eu vou lá no meu quarto pegar um biquíni e já volto. – disse me levantando e indo em direção a porta. Mas Alice segurou meu braço e me puxou de volta para a cama.

-Nana nina não! Eu vou te em prestar um bi quíni, porque, sem querer ofender, você só tem biquíni de velha. – dito isso ela entrou em seu closet e eu fui atrás.

Fiquei surpresa com o tamanho do closet. Era maior que o meu quarto, tinha milhares de roupas e sapatos. Minha irmã quase nunca repetiu roupa em sua vida.

Ela pegou um biquíni preto, com a parte de cima era tomara-que-caia, e uma saia transparente branca.

-Toma aqui, você vai arrasar. – Ela mantinha um sorriso maroto no rosto e dava pulinhos.

- Alice, isso não é um biquíni, isso é um pedaço de pano. – A peça não cobria nada. – Eu não vou usar isso.

-Vai sim senhorita. E não adianta discutir. Cadê aquela menina que se vestia de qualquer coisa só para pregar peças nos outros?

-Tá bom Alice. – me rendi, afinal era perda de tempo discutir com Alice ela sempre ganhava.

-Ótimo. Vamos fazer o seguinte, você fica na piscina tomando sol e quando o Edward acordar eu o chamoele para ir lá na piscina. Ele vai te ver e vai ficar babando, eu tenho certeza. – Alice batia palmas animadamente com seu plano. – Agora vá se trocar.

Eu me troquei e até que não ficou tão mal. E como Alice disse, Edward ia ficar babando. Já eram nove e quarenta e cinco quando descemos e eu fui direto para a piscina.

O jardim do fundo era grande, com uma churrasqueira, a piscina e várias espreguiçadeiras. Me deitei em uma delas, coloquei meu óculos de sol e fiquei esperando. O sol estava agradável, tinha poucas nuvens e casa estava silenciosa.

Mas o silêncio durou pouco.

-_Bom dia baixinha, dormiu bem?_- ouvi a voz de Emmett, parecia vir da cozinha.

- _Bom dia Emmett, eu dormi bem._ – Alice respondeu educadamente. – _Emmett, você sabe se o Edward já acordou?_

_- Não sei não, ele precisa de seu sono de beleza, parece uma bicha. Homem que é homem não tem essas frescuras. _

_- Falando de mim? – _Uma nova voz apareceu no meio da conversa. Uma voz rouca, só existia uma pessoa com uma voz igual a essa.

-_Bom dia Eddie.- _pude imaginar Edward fechando a cara por causa do apelido.- _Como você dormiu?_

_- De olhos fechados. Agora se me dão licença eu vou lá fora._

Rapidamente me arrumei na espreguiçadeira que dava de frente para a porta do fundo da cozinha. E de lá sai Edward com a mesma bermuda preta que ele estava dormindo, sem camisa. Perdi o fôlego quando vi aquele abdômen. Ele parecia com um deus, ele dava de dez a zero no Adônis.

Ele se espreguiçou de olhos fechados e respirou fundo, ficou mais alguns segundos parado e depois abriu os olhos e esses se focaram em mim. Eu mais uma vez me perdi nas esmeraldas de seus olhos, esqueci do meu plano, esqueci onde estava, só existia ele ali.

Tirei meus óculos e ele estava se aproximando de mim, deu a volta na piscina e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Bom dia Bella. – Ele estava com seu cabelo completamente bagunçado, pela proximidade percebi que seus olhos estavam mais escuros do que antes, sua boca era vermelha e carnuda, não havia reparado nisso antes e meu santo, ele estava sem camisa. Que corpo... concentra ...

- Bom dia Edward. – caprichei ao máximo tentando deixar minha voz sexy, passei a mão pelo cabelo e me sentei na ponta da espreguiçadeira, ficando em sua frente. – Como você dormiu?

- Muito bem, tive um ótimo sonho. –fiquei curiosa para saber qual teria sido seu sonho.

- Você está com algumas marcas no rosto, provavelmente de seu travesseiro. – dei uma risada leve e me aproximei passando minha mão pelas marcas em seu rosto. O contato fez com que o mesmo choque de ontem passasse por meu corpo novamente. Ele parecia ter sentido a mesma coisa e me encarou. Tinha alguma coisa em seu olhar que eu não pude distinguir o que era, ele me olhava como se procurasse algo em meus olhos, uma resposta para a pergunta que os seus faziam, mas eu não sabia o que era. Então seu rosto foi se aproximando do meu, já podia sentir seu hálito batendo em meu rosto e percebi que eu também estava me aproximando. Eu não conseguia reagir, eu não queria reagir. Meu coração já estava acelerado e minha respiração descompassada. Então...

-GERONIMOOOOOOO – ouço Emmett gritar e se jogar na piscina, esparramando água para todo lado e inclusive nos molhando. O choque da água fria fez com que eu me afastasse de Edward e caísse no chão.

- Porra Emmett, porque você não vai se fuder cara? – Edward gritava totalmente irritado. Ele acabaria atacando o irmão se não se acalmasse.

- Ah Edward, relaxa e goza. – Emmett falou com a maior naturalidade. – Agora, para de frescura e vem dar um mergulho porque a água tá ótima. – Emmett mergulhou e depois voltou à superfície.

Edward respirou fundo e se juntou ao irmão. Os dois começaram a jogar água um no outro, pareciam duas crianças.

Não querendo me molhar mais fui para dentro arrumar uma toalha para me secar. Na cozinha estavam Rose e Jasper que pareciam ter acabado de acordar e Alice que me olhava espantada.

-O que aconteceu com você? – Alice tinha uma toalha na mão e me entregou. Sequei meus cabelos e meu corpo.

- Nada, depois e falo. – eu estava um pouco confusa e não queria conversar com ninguém. Não agora. – Vá ao meu quarto mais tarde que eu te conto. – sussurrei para Alice e subi.

Coloquei a primeira roupa que vi em minha frente, uma saia jeans e uma blusinha branca de manga curta, e me joguei na cama.

Nada em minha mente estava no lugar. Por que aqueles choques toda vez que tocava Edward? Por que ele me fazia perder o fôlego? Por que aqueles olhos verdes pareciam imãs que me puxavam para ele? E por que aquela vontade insaciável de beijá-lo. As perguntas rodavam em minha cabeça. Nada fazia sentido, isso era tudo tão novo. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

_**Edward PDV**_

Eu não sei o que foi aquilo.

A momentos atrás eu estava normal, mas quando aqueles olhos chocolate me encararam eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. Eu fui me aproximando dela e me sentei em sua frente.

Até ai tudo bem, tudo mudou quando ela me tocou. Senti um choque passar por minha espinha, meu rosto pegava fogo por onde sua mão, pequena e macia, passava. Olhei em seus olhos novamente e ela me analisava, olhava em meus olhos tentando descobrir algo.

Ela era bonita, mas não era uma beleza comum. Não para mim. Ela me fascinava, me fazia querer tê-la em meus braços todo o tempo, protegê-la.

E então senti uma vontade incontrolável de ter seus lábios juntos aos meus. Num ato inconsciente fui aproximando seu rosto do meu e ela também, mas então o burro do meu irmão chegou e atrapalhou tudo.

Mas aquelas sensações que ela me fazia sentir, eram muito presentes para serem deixadas de lado.

Estava decidido. Bella seria minha.

_**Bella PDV**_

Acabei dormindo um pouco e tive um sonho com Edward. Nós estávamos em uma clareira, encostado em uma árvore, ele me abraçava e eu dormia em seus braços. Eu estava calma, feliz e... realizada.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios com alguém batendo em minha porta.

-Quem é? – perguntei com a voz um pouco rouca, por ter acordado há pouco tempo.

- Bella, abre, é a Alice, você precisa me contar tudo o que aconteceu. Do começo ao fim. Do "alô" até o "click". – Alice disse tão rápido que eu quase não entendi nada.

Meu Deus como ela é elétrica.

Fui até a porta e a abri. Quase fui atropelada por minha irmã que entrou no quarto igual a um jato.

-Vamos, o que está esperando? Comece.

Então eu contei a ela tudo. O plano, o quase beijo, o Emmett estragando tudo.

- Eu vou matar aquele macaco mal desenvolvido. Ele vai ver. Quem mandou estragar tudo. – Alice gritava, pulava, só faltava arrancar os cabelos. Ela tinha um olhar assassino no rosto que me fez ir um pouco para trás com medo. Aquela baixinha podia ser capeta quando queria.

- Calma Alice, daqui a pouco o povo vai vir aqui pra saber o que está acontecendo. Fala mais baixo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, posso saber? – Ótimo, era só o que me faltava. Rose no meu quarto, ela deve ter escutado pelo menos o final da gritaria de Alice. – Porque você vai matar o Emmett?

- Porque aquela coisa interrompeu o beijo de Bella e Edward. – tentei impedi - lá de falar, mas cheguei tarde de mais.

- Que beijo? – Rose perguntou com um ar de "me conta tudo".

- Ops. – Alice me lançou um olhar de desculpas, mas agora não adiantava mais. Teria que contar para Rose.

-Ok, eu conto. Edward e eu quase nos beijamos, mas o Emmett chegou e estragou tudo.

-OMG, eu não acredito. Você tentou seduzir o Edward para ele te beijar não foi. – espera...como ela sabia disso?

-Como você sabe disso?

- Eu ouvi você contando seu plano hoje cedo para Alice, estou muito chateada com você. Você poderia ter me chamado para ajudar. Se você quer o Edward rastejando aos seus pés, você tem que pegar pesado.

- Pegar pesado como?

- Ficar passando a mão pelo rosto dele, jogadas de cabelo, são muito pouco. Você tem que ser sensual ao extremo. E isso, com a ajuda de Alice, eu posso te ensinar.

O que você acha de eu te dar umas dicas e Alice te ajuda no visual. Você vai fazer ele ficar de quatro por você.

-Será que vai dar certo? – eu não estava muito segura disso, mas se eu queria ensinar uma lição a Edward, eu teria que jogar pesado como Rose disse.

-Mas claro que vai. Então, topa ou não? – Rose estendeu a mão e eu a apertei.

-Bem - vinda ao Intensivão da Rose sobre como seduzir. – Rose disse e eu e Alice rimos. Acho que isso poderia dar certo.

- Meninas, sabe o que isso pede? – Alice disse revezando olhares entre mim e Rose.

Nós três nos entreolhamos e falamos ao mesmo tempo.

-SHOPPING.

Pegamos nossas bolsas e fomos para o shopping.

* * *

Aquela baixinha é louca, estamos na qüinquagésima segunda loja do shopping e ela ainda não está satisfeita. Ela sai de cada loja com três, quatro sacolas cheias e ainda não está satisfeita? Ela é louca. E a Rosalie ainda da corda. Eu nem sinto mais meus pés, coitados.

Eu gosto de ir ao shopping, mas de maneira moderada.

-Alice, vamos embora. Eu já tenho roupas suficientes para um século. – Ela me olhou com uma cara de quem não acreditava no que eu dizia.

- Mas é agora que a parte interessante chega. – Ela deu um olhar malicioso para Rose, parou e apontou para uma loja. Ela só pode ta de brincadeira.

- Nem pensar, já tenho ótimos biquínis e lingeries.

- Aaaa ta. Bella se você quer conquistar o Edward, você tem que jogar pesado como eu já te disse. – Rose falou com um ar de professora.

Ela estava certa, tenho que deixar ele babando, morrendo de vontade de me ter, coisa que ele nunca vai conseguir. Nem com aqueles músculos, aquele abdômen, aquela boca carnuda. FOCO Bella. Foco.

- Os biquínis eu até concordo, mas pra que lingeries? – Eu realmente não entendia o porquê das lingeries, eu nunca ia usa-las se Edward estivesse por perto. Ele nem iria vê-las.

- Ah, querida irmã, você vai precisar acredite. – Alice deu um sorriso assustador e me puxou para dentro da loja.

Compramos quase metade dela. Camisolas compridas, curtas, decotadas, babydoll de todos os jeitos e cores. Lingeries que eu nunca compraria na minha vida, extremamente sexy, vermelhas, brancas, pretas, azuis, milhares de cores. Foi sem dúvida a loja que mais gastamos.

- Agora podemos ir? – disse saindo da loja. Mas trombei com alguém e como sou uma estabanada de primeira cai no chão com todas as sacolas.

- Me desculpe, me desculpe, eu não olhei pra onde eu estava indo, eu n... – eu parei de falar assim que vi que a pessoa com quem eu trombei era um moreno alto, bonito, bem musculoso. Ele tinha cabelos negros assim como seus olhos e estava com um sorriso maravilhoso.

- Não tem o que desculpar, eu estava distraído também – Ele tinha uma voz rouca. – Meu nome é Jacob Black. – ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu a apertei.

- Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella. E essas são minhas irmãs Alice e Rosalie. – Apontei para cada uma delas e segurei para não rir da cara que elas faziam. Alguém devia trazer um balde para a baba.

Eles trocaram apertos de mão e elas ainda estavam hipnotizadas. Jacob era muito bonito, mesmo. Mas não tanto quanto Edward. Ele tinha jeito de badboy, com traços fortes e bem definidos. Já Edward tinha linhas mais suaves, nada que o deixasse gay, mas sua beleza era incomum, era a pessoa mais bonita que eu já tinha visto.

-Então meninas, vamos? – eu perguntei para as duas e elas saíram do transe.

- Oh, ... ah.... claro. – Alice pelo visto não tinha saído completamente do transe. Tenho quase certeza que Jacob percebeu que elas estavam o secando. Coitado.

- Nos vemos qualquer dia Jacob. - me despedi e fomos em direção ao estacionamento.

- Espere Bella, toma aqui o meu número, me liga qualquer dia desses. – ele me entregou um cartão onde continha seu telefone e o que parecia ser o endereço de sua casa.

-Ok, até mais. – e então ele se afastou.

Chegamos ao nosso carro e as meninas continuavam caladas, até que...

-UAU, o que era aquilo? Jesus me abana. – Rose se abanava com a mão.

- Que gato, uuiii gatíssimo. – Alice se abanava igual a Rose.

- Coitado do cara, vai ter que tomar muita água depois da secada que vocês duas deram nele. – Ria só de lembrar a cara de idiota das duas.

- Ah, vai falar que você também não babou por ele Isabella – Alice olhou para mim com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Não. – respondi simplesmente e entrei no carro. – Vão ficar ai?

Elas entraram no carro e eu dei a partida.

- Ok, está decidido, vamos a uma balada hoje a noite e o Intensivão da Rose vai ser colocado em prática. – Rose disse e bateu na mão de Alice.

Bem, parece que os jogos vão começar.

* * *

**Galera do meu coração**

Quero agradecer a cada leitor vocês me dão uma força enorme pra continuar...

Fico felizérrima de saber que vocês estão gostando da fic!!! *pulando e batendo palminhas*

E se alguem tiver uma música especial e queira ela na fic pode mandar o nome, posso tirar inspiração dela e colocar na fic, já que essa vai ter bastante música...

vlw por lerem agradeço de coração.

Bjokas.

**Resposta das reviews:**

***Biah: **eu também to curiosa sahushaushaus -- no próximo capítulo os jogos começam **;-D**

***Trakinas: **o Emmett tem cada uma que chega a doer hsuashauhsa vlw por ler a fic, o próximo cap. já ta em andamento. Bjo.

***juju_hale: **eu vou postar o mais rapido possivel, vlw por estar acompanhando prometo ainda mais emoções no próximo...

***Dada cullen: **vou postar mais fique tranquila, só preciso que a semana de provas acabe logo ... vlw por acompanhar ... bjo

***Rêh: **fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, e eu tbm morro de rir escrevendo sobre a dupla dinâmica Bella e Emmett, e se tiver idéias sobre pegadinhas pode mandar que eu coloco na fic com muito prazer ... bjo

*******Bruna Watson****: **adoro escrever a Bella assim mais sedutora, ela é muito ingênua pro meu gosto hsuahsaushu, mas o Edward, ui, que homem que é aquele... e eu vou postar bem rapido, vlw meeeesmo por acompanhar a fic... bjo

***Dany Cullen: **fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic... realmente o Eddie é muuuuito desejado isso naum eh novidade, mas a Bella tbm vai ser fazer de difícil hsaushausu, vlw por acompanhar agradeço muito... bjo

***Luiiza: **ainda bem que vc gostou da fic , fico feliz =D, vou postar o mais rápido possível e vlw pelos desejos de boa sorte nas provas eu to precisando e muito (GEOGRAFIA + EU = MERDA) ... vlw por acompanhar agradeço... bjooos

***Kah Reche: **tenho que admitir que pra mim eh mais dificil escrever no ponto de vista do Edward... os homens tem uma mente muito complicada shauhsauhsau, mas eu faço o possivel e fico feliz em saber que vc gostou... posto o mais rapido possivel ... bjokas.

***Germanaaa: **prometo muita sedução (dos dois lados) e sim a Bella vai pegar beeeeem pesado com ele shauhsausha, mas ele tbm naum vai deixar barato... vlw por acompanhar a fic// BJOS.

Gente, a semana de procas ta acabando

OS ANJOS CANTAM "AMEM"

e no próximo capítulo os jogos começam...


	5. FASE 1 Jogos de Sedução

Chegamos em casa já eram cinco horas, não sentia mais do joelho para baixo e devo ter perdido uns cinco quilos. Fazer compras com a Alice é um ótimo exercício, você perde tudo o que ganhou em um mês.

Tudo estava muito silencioso, não havia ninguém na sala, aliás, não havia ninguém dentro de casa. Foi quando escutamos gente caindo na piscina. Deixamos nossas coisas na bancada da cozinha e seguimos para o jardim.

Lá estavam Emmett e Jasper conversando perto da churrasqueira, que por sinal parecia ter sido usada. Eu não acredito que fizeram um churrasco sem nós, mas isso depois a gente resolve. Olhei em volta e vi um corpo nadando na piscina. Ele nadava com agilidade, como um profissional. Pude ver seus cabelos cor de bronze e sua pele pálida. Edward parou de nadar e olhou para mim. Ele estava lindo com os cabelos molhados grudando em sua testa, seus olhos verdes me encaravam com intensidade, como hoje de manhã, meu estômago dava voltas e meus olhos só viam Edward, o resto era tudo um borrão.

- Oi, priminha. – Emmett me abraçou por trás e me levantou do chão. – Como foi o seu dia? – Ele me carregava para cada vez mais perto da piscina. Ele não teria coragem de fazer isso comigo, teria?

- Emmett, não se atreva. – eu comecei a me remexer em seus braços tentando me soltar, mas era inútil, ele era muito forte. – Se você me tacar naquela piscina eu conto para todo mundo o seu segredo.

Emmett me largou na hora, mas mesmo assim eu cai na piscina. Encostei no fundo da piscina e depois voltei a superfície. Minhas roupas estavam todas molhadas. Alice e Rose gritavam bravas com Emmett, que me olhava apavorado, enquanto Jasper e Edward morriam de rir da minha situação.

Sai da piscina pingando e fui em direção a Emmett.

- Você tem merda na cabeça? Olha o que você fez com a minha roupa. Agora ela está estraga e a culpa é sua. – Coloquei minhas mãos no rosto e fingi que chorava. Emmett caiu direitinho.

-Priminha, me desculpa, eu não queria. Quando eu te soltei eu já estava perto da piscina e você caiu, foi mal. – ele se aproximou de mim e colocou as mãos em meus ombros.

Na mesma hora tirei as mãos do rosto e lhe lancei um sorriso sapeca. Rapidamente me grudei nele e o puxei para piscina junto comigo. Para mim não fazia diferença já estava toda molhada mesmo, mas a blusa que Emmett vestia começou a encolher, até que ficou tão apertada que ele deve ter perdido o ar.

Rose saiu correndo para dentro de casa e voltou com uma câmera na mão e tirou uma foto de Emmett, que resmungava coisas completamente sem sentido.

-Isso, é pra você aprender a não mexer comigo priminho. – dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Sai da piscina e fui em direção a Jasper, me chacoalhei como um cachorro perto dele e o molhei todo. Seu riso parou na mesma hora, joguei um beijo no ar para ele e me dirigi para as meninas.

- Vocês avisam a eles sobre a balada de hoje que eu vou lá encima me trocar.

Elas assentiram e eu me direcionei a meu quarto, mas parei no meio do caminho e lancei um olhar malicioso para Edward.

- Quase me esqueci, sabia que é muito feio rir da desgraça alheia? Te cuida que você é o próximo. – dei uma piscadinha pra ele e entrei na cozinha.

Era na festa que eu me vingaria dele.

* * *

Alice insistiu em me arrumar, e como ela tinha um poder de persuasão muito grande eu acabei cedendo.

Ela tinha preso meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo bem alto, minha maquiagem marcava bem os olhos e eu estava usando uma calça jeans escura bem apertada e uma blusa verde água decotada com uma sandália de salto alto. Nas palavras de Alice: "Simples, mas sexy". O "simples" foi por insistência minha. Alice podia ser bem extravagante quando queria.

Ela estava com um vestido tomara que caia azul marinho e uma sandália a mesma cor. Seus cabelos estavam como sempre espetados e a maquiagem ressaltava seus olhos verdes. Já Rose usava uma calça jeans preta com uma blusa vermelha justa que mostrava suas curvas e uma sandália vermelha super alta. Seus cabelos caiam em cachos até suas costas.

- Então, pronta para arrasar? – Rose me perguntou.

-Acho que sim. – Me sentia nervosa, mas mesmo assim faria.

- Nada de acho, você tem que ter certeza. Ok, faremos o seguinte. Na hora que você estiver dançando mande olhares bem provocantes para ele. Passe a mão pelo seu corpo, mas não de a impressão que queria que ele estivesse com você. O olhar é tudo.

Rose era ótima nessas coisas, é por isso que todos caiam a seus pés. É muita sorte ter ela me ajudando. Com ela e Alice me ajudando meu plano daria um ótimo resultado.

- Acho melhor irmos. – Alice estava com um sorriso enorme, ela queria tanto quanto eu que o plano desse certo.

Saímos do quarto e descemos as escadas. Os meninos já estavam lá. Todos de pé, mas quando nos viram a reação foi unanime. Eles estavam boquiabertos e com os olhos arregalados.

Jasper só encarava Alice, que retribuía o olhar envergonhada. E pela primeira vez na vida Alice não disse nada, nem saiu pulando e batendo palminhas, apenas encarava Jasper. Esses dois foram feitos para ficarem juntos, mas são tão tímidos que não tem coragem de se declarar. Acho que eu posso dar uma ajudinha.

Emmett tinha até se sentado no sofá, mas seus olhos estavam vidrados em Rose que sorria para ele. Parece que temos mais um casal aqui então. Nada que um empurrãozinho não resolva.

Mas quando me foquei em Edward um arrepio subiu por minha espinha. Ele estava de calça jeans e com uma camisa preta com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo. Os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados. Ele estava lindo. Meu coração disparou, parecia que eu ia ter um infarto. Ele me encarava de cima a baixo e senti meu rosto pegar fogo. Seus olhos encontram os meus e ele sorriu torto que me fez derreter. Retribui o sorriso e me aproximei dele.

- Não me esqueci de hoje à tarde, eu não vou deixar barato. – sussurrei no seu ouvido, mordendo seu lóbulo em seguida.

- Pode vir com tudo. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo ficar arrepiada e depois se virou para o pessoal. – Vamos?

- Vamos arrasar. Porque o Emmett aqui tá a todo vapor. – então ele se aproximou de Rose e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ela olhou para ele depois assentiu. – Vocês se virem com o transporte porque o meu está ocupado. – ele piscou para Rose e os dois se retiraram.

- Alice... – Jasper começou a falar com vergonha. – você gostaria que eu te levasse?

Os olhos de Alice brilharam, mas depois ela olhou para mim com uma cara de dúvida.

- Tudo bem Lice, pode ir, _Eddie_ me leve, não é _Eddie_?

- Claro, sem problema.

Alice deu um sorriso enorme e logo saiu com Jasper.

Edward chegou mais perto de mim e disse:

-Posso odiar esse apelido, mas adoro quando é você que fala. – meu coração estava descompassado novamente e eu não conseguia acalmá-lo, ele iria explodir a qualquer instante. O que aquele homem tinha?

Edward estendeu a mão para mim e eu a peguei e fomos para seu carro, um Volvo XC 160 preto.

Durante a viagem não falamos nada, apenas trocamos olhares e sorrisos, e de vez em quando eu tinha que me lembrar de respirar, pois perdia o fôlego cada vez que olhava para Edward.

A boate estava lotada, havia uma fila gigantesca do lado de fora, mas para nossa salvação Alice tinha reservado a área VIP para nós.

Nos encontramos com o resto de pessoal no bar. Rose e Emmett conversavam animadamente assim como Jasper e Alice. A música tocava com batidas frenéticas e muitas pessoas dançavam na pista.

Me sentei ao lado de Edward e pedi uma cerveja.

- Não sabia que bebia.

- Só de vez em quando.

Edward pediu uma dose de vodka que ele bebeu em segundos.

- Bella vamos dançar! – Alice me puxou para o meio da pista de dança acompanhada por Rose.

-Arrebenta garota, não se esquece do que eu te falei.

**Til the dawn** - .com/watch?v=_GW-FOrD2KE

Eu me mexia conforme a batida, a música tinha um ritmo bom, eu rebolava, pulava, batia palmas e então eu olhei para Edward, ele estava me encarando e se balançava conforme a música, mesmo estando sentado.

Lancei um olhar matador e passei as mãos pelo corpo, nunca desviando o olhar do dele. Podia ver que me encarava com desejo. Lembre-se do que Rose disse, não deixe a impressão que você o queria ali com você. Mas naquele momento tudo que eu queria era ele ali, dançando comigo, bem pertinho. Queria terminar o que começamos hoje de manhã, não sabia o porquê desses desejos, mas era tudo o que queria.

Fiquei de costas para Edward e dei uma piscada para Rose que dançava ao meu lado e disse sem som: "Saca só".

Olhei por cima do ombro e dei mandei um beijinho para Edward e em seguida desci até o chão. Rebolei o máximo possível e subi bem devagar. Rose me encarava com uma cara de "Eu não acredito que você fez isso". Pois é, mas eu fiz.

- Você tinha que ver a cara do Edward, pensei que os olhos deles iam sair das órbitas. – Alice disse em meio a gargalhadas. – Adoro!

- Bem esse é o meu objetivo.

-Continua assim, o Edward deve estar se segurando para não vir aqui.

-Mas porque ele estaria se segurando para não vir aqui? Se ele quisesse, ele podia vir dançar.

-Eu sei Bella, mas eu não estou falando vir aqui só para dançar. Eu estava falando no sentido de ele vir aqui e te agarrar, se é que me entende.

Dei um sorriso torto e continuei a dançar, olhando de tempos em tempos para Edward, o provocando, mandando beijos, piscadelas ou simplesmente o encarando com olhar sexy.

O desejo que eu via em seus olhos era palpável. Mas só de ver ele me encarando, sentia uma vontade incrível de deixar pista de dança e ir a seu encontro.

Mas tinha que combater esse desejo, me concentrar em meu objetivo. Continuei dançando, fechei os olhos e deixei a música me levar.

Minha mente estava desligada. Me sentia livre enquanto dançava. Olhei mais uma vez para Edward e dei um sorriso torto o qual ele retribuiu.

A música estava acabando e eu dei mais um piscadinha para Edward junto com um beijinho e desci até o chão de novo, mas dessa vez de frente para ele, mas não o olhei nos olhos. Subi mais rápido dessa vez e o encarei. Dei um sorriso e virei de costas para ele, apenas curtindo a música.

Dois garotos chamaram Rosalie e Alice para dançar, garotos não, eles aparentavam ter mais de vinte e três anos. Eu fiquei sozinha na pista apenas seguindo o ritmo da música até que vi alguém na pista que me era familiar. Ele era alto e moreno e dançava com uma mulher loira.

Era Jacob, o cara com quem havia esbarrado acidentalmente no shopping. Ele dançava muito bem, mas a loira estava se achando a maior bailarina, ficava se exibindo para todos a sua volta, mas então ele se afastou e me parecia zangado e foi se sentar no bar para onde eu também fui.

-Olá Jacob, lembra de mim? – toquei seu ombro e ele se virou, assim que ele me viu sua carranca virou um sorriso.

-Oi, mas é claro que eu me lembro de você, Bella, como vai?

- To ótima, e você?

- Bem, resolvendo alguns pepinos na faculdade, mas nada demais.

- Você faz faculdade aqui em Dartmouth?

- Sim, faço Engenharia Mecânica, terceiro ano.

-Uau.

Ficamos conversando por mais alguns minutos sobre coisas demasiadas. Então uma outra música começou a tocar e senti alguém me puxando para perto de si.

**I gotta a feeling – .com/watch?v=f_2rrxONlLo**

- Sabia que não é certo ficar provocando as pessoas, Bella. – Aquela voz rouca me deixou arrepiada e foi impossível não suspirar. Ele estava muito cheiroso, aquele perfume me intoxicava. – Dança comigo. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha. Eu já não respondia por mim. Meu coração batia contra as costelas, estava muito acelerado, minha pernas estavam bambas e meu estômago deva loops. Como não conseguia resistir comecei a dançar com ele.

Ele dançava perto de mim, os nossos corpos se encostavam, ele estava me deixando louca. Meu coração mais uma vez estava acelerado, meu olhos estavam presos aos seus enquanto dançávamos. Ele dançava muito bem, tinha um rebolado que Meu Deus o que era aquilo.

Ele me puxou mais para perto e me segurou pela cintura e eu entrelacei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Fazíamos o possível para não haver nenhum espaço entre nós.

Ele me encarou novamente e começou a aproximar seu rosto do meu e eu fiz o mesmo. Mas então eu lembrei que não podia deixá-lo me seduzir, afinal quem estava fazendo isso era eu, não podia me entregar tão facilmente, ele teria que ficar de quatro por mim e não eu por ele. Então quando nossos lábios estavam bem próximos eu o olhei com um olhar malicioso e mordi seu lábio inferior. Fui para seu ouvido e beijei seu lóbulo e então sussurrei.

- Você não vai me ter tão facilmente. – lancei um ultimo olhar para Edward que me encarava com uma expressão confusa e fui em direção ao bar onde Alice e Rose estavam.

- Você sumiu, onde estava? – Alice me olhava preocupada e Rose tinha um olhar de reprovação

- Vocês me deixaram lá sozinha ai eu vi o Jacob no bar e ficamos conversando um pouco até que o Edward me puxou para dançar com ele e quando eu percebi que íamos nos beijar eu mordi seu lábio e disse que ele não me teria tão facilmente.

-AAAAAAA, perfeito, mas eu não sabia que Jacob estava aqui, depois vou lá dar um oi – Rose disse.

De repente as duas ficaram paradas e olharam por cima do meu ombro, quando me virei vi Edward dançando com uma outra garota. Ele parecia estar se divertindo, minha sedução não fez efeito nenhum. A mulher era loira e dançava como uma biscate. Era a mesma que estava dançando com Jacob, ela não se contentava só com um? Ficava se esfregando nele e aposto que ele gostava. Senti uma pontada no meu coração e vontade de chorar. Por mim ele podia dançar com qualquer uma que eu não me importava. Pelo menos era isso que eu pensava, mas meu coração parecia ter uma mente própria, pois a cada segundo que eu olhava para os dois dançando meu coração se apertava mais.

- Por favor me tirem daqui. – eu disse as meninas, não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas, elas caiam livremente por meu rosto agora.

- Vamos procurar Jasper, nós pegamos seu carro depois ele vai embora com Edward. – Alice lançou um olhar de ódio para o primo mais uma vez e depois foi a procura de Jasper.

Ele estava conversando com um homem, parecia ser um pouco mais velho que ele, mas quando ele me viu chorando pediu licença e veio até nós.

- Bella, o que aconteceu. – ele estava preocupado comigo eu podia ver isso em sua voz.

- N-nada.

- Jasper, por favor, me empresta seu carro para eu levar Bella para casa. – ele entregou a chave para Alice. – e dá um soco no seu irmão por mim.

Dito isso Alice pegou minha mão e me levou até o carro.

A culpa não era de Edward ele só estava dançando, não tinha que me dar satisfações. Enquanto Alice me puxava para fora trombei em alguém.

- Já vai Bella? – Era Jacob. Foi então que uma luz se ascendeu em minha cabeça.

- Não, que tal dançarmos Jake, posso te chamar de Jake, não? – perguntei.

- Claro que pode, vamos dançar sim. – ele me puxou para a pista de dança e vi uma Alice confusa e uma Rose animada vindo atrás de mim.

Edward ainda se esfregava com a aspirante a vadia, tinha vontade de tirar aquela coisa dali na base do tapa. Mas como sou uma dama, seria sutil.

Passei meus braços em volta do pescoço de Jake e ele segurou minha cintura. A música que tocava agora era mais lenta (**a escolha é de vocês), **calma. Jake me guiava, estávamos nos divertindo, mas uma certa loira trombou em mim e escutei sua risadinha enjoada atrás de mim.

Aquela garota estava me irritando, mas Edward não parecia estar se divertindo com ela. Tinha um olhar de ódio direcionado a Jake. Não me importei, continuei dançando com Jake, mas agora de uma forma mais ousada. Queria provocar.

Jake sorria para mim e estava alheio aos olhares de Edward. Ele me rodou pelo salão e quando parei a loira tinha ido embora e não vi Edward em lugar algum. Onde será que ele se meteu.

Vasculhei a pista de dança, o bar, mas nada. A música acabou e me direcionei com Jake para o bar.

-Jasper, onde está Edward. – Jasper me olhou e depois deu de ombros.

-Ele foi embora a uns dois minutos. – Emmett sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Não é macho o suficiente para agüentar uma noitada.

Porque ele foi embora? Será que a loira lambisgóia tinha ido com ele? Com quem eu iria embora agora?

-Jake? É você cara? – Emmett disse ao meu lado. Ele conhecia Jake?

-Pois é cara. Você continua grande.

- Eu malho. As gatas ficam doidinhas. –Emmett disse beijando os músculos dos braços.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui. – Alice disse colocando as mãos nos quadris. Ele odiava não saber das coisas.

- Alice, esse é Jake, estuda em Dartmouth também, mas estava fora nos últimos seis meses.

-Pois é, estava na Itália há um tempo.

A conversa continuou durante um bom tempo, dançamos mais um pouco e fomos para casa. Jake ficou na boate. Eu fui no carro com Jasper e Alice e de novo presenciei a coisa mais estranha do mundo. Alice quieta.

Chegamos em casa e eu fui direto a meu quarto, mas como nessa manhã a porta de Edward estava aberta. Ele dormia calmo, mas seu quarto estava uma bagunça, as roupas que ele havia ido à balada estavam todas jogadas no chão.

Resolvi deixá-lo e fui a meu quarto, tomei um banho, deitei na cama e o sono tomou conta.

**_Edward PDV_**

Hoje quando estava na piscina Bella disse que eu seria o próximo e agora lá estava ela dançando com Alice e Rose.

Ela me lançou um olhar que me fez ficar vidrado em seus olhos marrons, ela passava a mão pelo corpo e rebolava.

Minha vontade era de ir lá e beijá-la, mas eu não podia fazer isso, tinha que provocá-la assim como ela estava fazendo comigo.

Ela ficou de costas para mim, mas olhou por cima dos ombros para mim e me mandou um beijo em seguida desceu rebolando até o chão. Meu coração disparou e meus olhos deviam estar maiores que o normal. Mas ela estava me deixando louco, não responderia por meus atos se ela continuasse a fazer isso.

Ela dançava maravilhosamente, seu corpo e a batida estavam em perfeita sincronia.

Então ela se virou novamente para mim e mais uma vez desceu até o chão, mas ela não me olhava. Subiu vagarosamente e então me encarou e deu um sorriso. Ela parecia muito alegre, aquela imagem ficaria guardada para sempre em minha memória. Os olhos de Bella brilhavam quando ela sorria, seu rosto ficava suave, como a de um anjo. Não tinha palavras para descrevê-la. Ela era perfeita.

Foi ai que percebi, eu amava Bella. Eu não sei quando ou como aconteceu, mas era a única explicação para o coração acelerado, as voltas que meu estômago dava quando estava perto dela. A vontade de tê-la em meus braços, beijá-la. Meus sonhos em que ela era tudo. Horas e horas pensando em seus olhos, seus lábios vermelhos tão convidativos, suas risadas.

Eu a amava, mas ela não sentia o mesmo por mim. Eu precisava tê-la em meus braços, mas para isso ela teria que se apaixonar por mim.

Fui em direção a pista de dança, mas ela não estava mais lá. Olhei a minha volta e a vi conversando com alguém no bar. Eu conhecia esse cara. Mas o que ele estava fazendo aqui? Ele não estava na Itália?

Jacob Black, meu rival, a pessoa mais detestável de todo o planeta, a pior companhia que uma pessoa poderia ter e o melhor amigo de Emmett, depois de mim claro, estava conversando com Bella. Não, ele não a roubaria de mim. Nunca o deixaria ter a mulher que eu amo. Ainda era estranho pensar que eu estava apaixonado por Bella, mas isso nunca deixaria de ser uma verdade.

Me aproximei deles e puxei Bella pelo braço para junto de mim. Jacob me mandou um olhar assassino o qual eu correspondi com vontade.

- Sabia que não é certo ficar provocando as pessoas, Bella. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e a ouvi suspirar. – Dança comigo. – mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha e comecei a dançar, ele permaneceu imóvel por um momento, mas acabou cedendo.

Ela estava bem perto de mim. Cada vez mais perto. Como não percebi que a amava antes. Ela era encantadora, fascinante e completamente sedutora. Ninguém resistiria a seus encantos.

Coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura e ela passou os braços por meu pescoço. Ela me olhava com aqueles olhos de chocolate que me deixavam totalmente hipnotizado.

Comecei a me aproximar e ela também, mas em uma atitude inesperada Bella me lançou um sorriso malicioso e mordeu meu lábio inferior, bloqueei um suspiro, mas então ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Você não me terá tão facilmente.

O QUÊ???

Não isso não é justo. Eu estava tão perto. Eu iria a pegar de jeito, mas ela já tinha se afastado.

Então é assim. Pois então, que os jogos comecem.

Estava tão absorto em pensamento que não percebi que uma loira estava se esfregando em mim. Tentei e livrar dela, mas ela não deixou.

- É só uma dança, gato. – ela sorriu e piscou para mim.

Meio contrariado comecei a dançar com ela. Era diferente de como Bella dançava. Ela se esfregava em mim. Posso ser educado, mas ela era uma vadia e não tinha mais o que discutir.

Tentei novamente me livrar dela, mas percebi um casal vindo em minha direção e começar a dançar. Bella e Jacob. Ela só podia estar brincando.

Ele me lançou um sorriso e eu o encarei com ódio, Bella pareceu notar e começou a dançar ainda mais sensualmente, ela queria me provocar.

Jacob a girou pelo salão e olhou para mim e disse sem som: "Ela será minha".

A raiva me invadiu, queria arrancar a cabeça daquele filho - da – mãe. Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos, estava preparado para briga, mas senti alguém me puxando para um canto.

- Que tal um pouco de diversão. – a loira sebosa começou a desabotoar minha calça.

-Qual é o teu problema garota. – ela olhou para mim com um sorriso nojento.

-Pode me chamar de Tânia, gostoso. – piscou.

- Me erra garota. – soltei suas mãos abotoei minha calça e sai disparado.

Achei Jasper e disse que estava indo embora, ele apenas assentiu. Não conseguia ficar mais nenhum minuto naquele lugar. Com aquela idiota do Jacob se engraçando com Bella e aquela loira psicótica.

Dirigi devagar, estava apenas a 150 por hora, cheguei em casa e fui a meu quarto, joguei minhas roupas em qualquer lugar, vesti um bermuda e cai na cama. Não pensei mais em nada, apenas em uma pessoa.

* * *

**HELLOOOO!!!**

**E AÍ, GOSTARAM?**

**FINALMENTE A SEMANA DE PROVAS ACABOU (FUI MAL NA MAIORIA hsausauhauhsaush)**

**VOU COMEÇAR A PORTAR COM MAIS FREQUENCIA, OU PELO MENOS TENTAR.**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Dada cullen: **Cara as provas acabaram comigo, finalmente férias e realmente acho que todas queremos uma "porta" com aqueles músculos"... bjo

**thamysilva**: Vlw por acompanhar, fico super feliz de saber que você está gostando, e tbm estou curiosa para saber o que eu vou escrever aushauhsausa bjo até a próxima

**Anna R Black****:** Obrigado por acompanhar e o Edward vai fazer de tudo para ter a Bella junto dele... bjo

**kellynha cullen: **Fico alegre me saber q vc gostou... o Edward já está planejando conquistar a Bella o que será que isso vai dar? hasuhasuhaush ... vlw por acompanhar ... bjo

**Rêh: **eu tbm estou um pouco travada para as pegadinhas do Emm e da Bella... vou me basear em minhas próprias *risada maléfica* e qualquer sugestão é SUPER bem vinda... bjo

**celly cullen: **que bom que vc gostou ... eu posto o próximo capitulo assim que possivel...

**GiiFranca: **Addoooooooorei a música, mas naum deu para por nesse cap, mas ela faço o possivel para por ela na fic, valeu pela ajuda e até o proximo cap....

**Kah Reche**: Obrigada ... e como vc disse o Jake apareceu na balada hsauhsauhsau ... o proximo cap eu ainda naum comecei ... idéias SUPER bem vindas -- bjo

**jess cullen: **que bom q gostou ... fiquei viciada em escrever ela tbm ... vou postar o mais rapido possivel prometo ... bjo

**Luiiza: **Noooossa, vlw pelo comentário chorei sahishausahs ... Tadinho do Edward mesmo MUAHAHAHAHAHA ... vou postar o mais rápido possível ... bjo

**Bruna Watson**** : **Essas duas juntas dão muuuuito medo ... vlw pela dica a música tem atitude mas eu vou colocar ela mais pra frente, acho que tenho um momento perfeito para ela ... bjo


	6. FASE 1 Aprontando

Eu não conseguia dormir, me remexia na cama, levantava, andava pelo quarto, voltava a me deitar, mas nada adiantava o sono não vinha. Peguei meu Ipod, e coloquei a música mais calma que eu tinha, era uma música de piano. Mas isso também não funcionou.

Como nada resolvia minha insônia, decidi descer e tomar um copo d'água. Fui à cozinha e mexi na geladeira, mas não havia água gelada, que era a única que resolveria meu problema. Peguei um suco de morango mesmo e me sentei na bancada da cozinha.

A casa estava silenciosa, na verdade eram três da madrugada, estavam todos dormindo. Até que eu escutei um barulho vindo da escada, mas não me importei, devia ser só minha imaginação. Foi aí que a porta da cozinha se abriu revelando um Edward sonolento.

Então eu tive uma idéia de como provocá-lo. Olhei para o suco em minhas mãos e novamente para Edward. Foi um truque que Rose me ensinou que deixava qualquer homem louco.

-Olha quem está acordado. – disse baixo para não acordar ninguém. – Também não conseguiu dormir.

-Pois é. – sua voz estava rouca, pois tinha acabado de acordar. Eu percebi seu olhar em mim. Ponto para minha camisola azul. Ela não era tão curta, batia no meio da minha coxa e tinha até um decote comportado, mas chamou sua atenção.

Aproveitei a deixa e tomei um pouco de suco, fazendo com que uma gota escorresse por meu queixo. Ele arregalou os olhos por um instante e acompanhou o caminho da gota, que estava indo em direção ao meu colo. O desejo se via facilmente em seu olhar. Seus olhos verdes escureceram e ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

Mas uma atitude me pegou de surpresa. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça como se quisesse limpar o pensamento, então começou a se aproximar de mim. Seu olhar mudou radicalmente de surpresa para malícia.

A cada passo que ele dava meu coração acelerava mais.

- Você deixou uma gota escapar. – ele olhou para meu pescoço, por onde a gota passava e que voz era aquela. Rouca e totalmente sexy. Acho que meu coração perdeu uma batida.

Ele foi se aproximando de meu pescoço, se eu resolvesse falar agora, sairiam apenas palavras sem nexo. Meu cérebro não funcionava mais, não pensava em nada a não ser o homem a minha frente.

E então limpou a gota com a língua e deu um beijo fraco em meu pescoço logo em seguida. Eu arfei com a sensação. Minha respiração parou.

- Huuum, morango. – ele disse em meu ouvido.

Agora eu entendia a frase "E o feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro". Tinha que admitir que eu havia perdido aquela batalha.

Levantei um pouco tonta e fui novamente a geladeira, precisava de uma bebida forte ou acabaria atacando ele ali mesmo. Peguei uma cerveja e fechei a porta, assim que me virei, Edward me pressionou contra a geladeira. Seu hálito batia em minha boca entreaberta.

-Como eu disse hoje, é muito feio provocar as pessoas. Ainda mais quando você provoca a pessoa errada. – ele tirou a cerveja da minha mão e a colocou no balcão ao lado da geladeira, sem desgrudar seu corpo do meu.

Pegou minhas duas mãos e as prendeu a cima da minha cabeça com uma mão sua. Com sua mão livre ele segurou em minha cintura e aproximou ainda mais meu corpo do seu. Eu ofegava, arrepios passavam por meu corpo e meu coração estava preste a explodir.

Sua boca estava a milímetro da minha e seu olhar não deixava o meu nem por um segundo.

Ele acabou com o espaço que restava entre nós. A sensação da sua boca na minha era indescritível. Sua boca macia e carnuda era uma tentação. Mas quando resolvi aprofundar o beijo e saciar todo meu desejo por ele, ele não deixou e se afastou me olhando com um olhar maroto.

Ele se direcionou a meu ouvido e sussurrou.

- E quem provoca a pessoa errada, tem que pagar – ele me deu um selinho rápido e saiu da cozinha.

Minhas pernas bambas não agüentaram o meu peso e cai de joelhos. Tentei acalmar minha respiração, mas não obtive sucesso. Coloquei a mão em meu peito e fiquei ali até meu coração voltar a bater no ritmo normal.

Subi de volta para meu quarto e finalmente consegui dormir, relembrando a cena da cozinha.

No outro dia de manhã, acordei com uma vontade imensa de aprontar com alguém. Não, eu ainda não tinha esquecido o acontecimento da noite passada, mas só de lembrar minha pele formigava. Tinha que me distrair e nada melhor que zoar alguém. Eu estava muito boazinha, ainda não aprontei nenhuma. Resolvi procurar Alice e por mais estranho que pareça, ela ainda estava dormindo.

Entrei em seu quarto de mansinho e me a joelhei ao lado de sua cama, cheguei bem preto de seu ouvido e disse calmamente: "ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!"

Ela levou um susto tão grande que caiu da cama. Não agüentei a cena e comecei a rir, ela se recompôs e se sentou novamente na cama me lançando um olhar assassino.

-Puta que pariu Bella, são dez horas da manhã. Minha cabeça ta explodindo. – ela disse enquanto se cobria novamente.

- Eu preciso de sua ajuda para uma coisa.

- Agora não pelo amor de Deus, eu quero dormir, cheguei em casa as três da manhã, e eu to com uma puta ressaca será que da pra falar baixo? – ela se deitou novamente e cobriu seu rosto com o cobertor.

- Vamos Alice, não seja má, por favorzinho. – eu disse enquanto pulava em sua cama.

Ela tirou o cobertor do rosto, olhou para mim e mostrou se dedo do meio, e voltou a se deitar.

- Nossa, não sabia que ressaca deixava a pessoa mal-humorada. Bem eu vou sair e planejar a pegadinha contra o Emmett lá embaixo. – assim que ela ouviu o nome de Emmett ela deu um salto de sua cama que nem um ginasta olímpico faria igual.

-Emmett? Mas eram sempre vocês dois que aprontavam com a gente e não um contra o outro. – Alice perguntou com duvida.

-É, eu sei, mas resolvi diferenciar esse ano. Não que eu não vá aprontar com todos vocês, mas Emmett será o primeiro. – disse já pensando em várias maneiras de atormentar meu primo-urso.

-Ok, eu te ajudo com uma condição.

-E qual seria? – eu estava com medo dessa resposta, Alice tinha uma mente diabólica.

-Você não vai pregar nenhuma peça em mim nessas férias. – Alice sorriu triunfante.

-Nem pensar, é uma tradição das férias eu aprontar com todo mundo. – ela só podia estar ficando louca. Desistir de aprontar com ela?

- Então eu não te ajudo. – ela virou as costas para mim e cruzou os braços.

-Qual é, eu sei que você quer ajudar. – ela apenas disse que não com a cabeça. – Ok, eu não apronto com você essas férias. – ela se virou pra mim e me deu um abraço apertado.

- Valeeeeeeu. Então por onde começamos? – o sorriso maroto estava estampado na cara de Alice e sei que na minha também.

-Tia Esme te deu uma chave reserva de cada quarto para alguma emergência, certo?

-Sim.

-Ok, preciso da chave do quarto do Emmett. – ela foi até sua penteadeira rosa, muito chamativa, e pegou um molho de chaves. Cada chave tinha as iniciais do dono do respectivo quarto.

-Opa, como vamos diferenciar as chaves do quarto do Emmett e do Edward? – assim que ela falou o nome de Edward borboletas dançaram no meu estômago e aquela cena de ontem se repetiu em minha cabeça. Cada toque,cada palavra. – Mundo chamando Bella, eu sei que você não é desse planeta, mas pelo menos finge ser.

- Vou tirar o riso do bolso pra você. – finge que pegava algo no bolso e coloquei na frente da minha boca e dei um riso falso. – Agora a chave.

-Eu não sei qual das duas abre a porta do quarto de Emmett. – ela estendeu duas chaves para mim. O problema era que as duas continham as iniciais EC.

- Espera um pouco. –peguei a chave da mão esquerda de Alice e a analisei bem de perto. – Olha Alice, do lado desse E tem um M bem pequeno, da pra ver?

-É verdade.

-Ok, então vamos.

Saímos do quarto de Alice e fomos até o último quarto do corredor à esquerda. A porta estava trancada, então Emmett devia estar lá dentro ainda.

Peguei a chave e abri a porta cuidadosamente, sem fazer nenhum barulho.

O quarto de Emmett era um bagunça só. Roupas espalhadas para todo lado, sapatos jogados de qualquer jeito pelo chão. Até cuecas jogadas por aí.

-Bella, da uma olhada nisso. – Alice disse num sussurro quase inaudível.

Em suas mãos ela segurava uma cueca do Barney, eu não acreditava que ele ainda tinha essa cueca. Outro dia na piscina em que eu ameacei contar o segredo de Emmett para todo mundo eu estava pensando nessa cueca, mas eu não podia acreditar que ele ainda tinha isso. Tive que prender o riso se não acordaria o grandão. Isso seria útil em pegadinhas futuras.

Fui em direção a cama de Emmett, onde ele estava esparramado, descoberto.

Então peguei minha mochila, que Alice só tinha percebido ela agora, e tirei uma cobra de lá. Alice quase deu um berro, mas eu tampei sua boca.

-É de mentira, controlada por controle remoto, tá bom. – ela assentiu e eu a soltei.

Coloquei a cobra estrategicamente sobre o tórax de Emmett e a liguei.

Peguei o controle remoto e fiz um pequeno movimento. Ela se mexia como uma cobra de verdade. Mas esse movimento fez Emmett começar a se mexer e eu percebi que ele ia acordar. Rapidamente indiquei a porta para Alice.

-Corre e pega a sua câmera por que isso vai ser bom.

Ela foi para seu quarto e eu me posicionei sentada na escada.

Comecei a fazer movimentos com o controle. Alice chegou a tempo de ver o circo pegar fogo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. – o grito vinha do quarto de Emmett. Ele saiu em disparada de seu quarto segurando a cobra com as duas mãos. Parecia estar lutando contra ela. Ele se debatia contra as paredes.

-AAAAAAAA, UMA COBRA MAMÃE ME SALVAAAAAAAAAA.

O rosto de Jasper apareceu em sua porta, assim como o de Rose e Edward.

-Bom dia pessoal. – disse com jeitinho de anjo, mas balancei a mão com o controle remoto.

-E a temporada de caça começou. – Jasper disse.

- Bem eu não vou ficar aqui, tenho que filmar meu primo dando o maior ataque da história.

Alice desceu a escada correndo e eu fui atrás dela ainda mexendo no controle. Edward, Rose e Jasper vieram logo em seguida.

Emmett não estava no segundo andar então descemos para a sala. Ele ainda lutava contra a cobra.

- TOMA SUA COBRA MALVADA, ALIENIGINA DO MAAAL.

A cobra se mexia em sua mão descontroladamente até que ele a soltou. Eu fiz a cobra ir em direção a Emmett que correu para fora de casa. Incrível com ele não havia percebido o controle em minha mão ou que Alice gravava tudo.

-SALVEM-SE QUEM PUDER! HOMENS BONITOS PRIMEIRO. – num minuto ele se jogou na piscina.

Eu parei a cobra na beirada dela e esperei Emmett emergir.

-Bom dia priminho do meu coração, dormiu bem? – dei um sorriso amarelo e uma piscadinha e ele finalmente olhou para o controle em minha mão e depois para a câmera de Alice e depois voltou olhar para mim. Seu olho esquerdo tremia e parecia que ele ia me matar.

- Isso... vai... ter... volta... V-I –N... Ah?!... gança – ele tentou soletrar, mas foi uma experiência sem sucesso. Saiu da piscina e veio em minha direção. Eu, como não sou boba nem nada, sai correndo que nem uma doida enquanto gargalhava de Emmett.

Ele estava me alcançando, então parei e dei um drible nele voltando para a piscina.

- Me ajudem. – eu não conseguia falar, estava sem fôlego pela corrida e pelas gargalhadas.

Edward começou a correr atrás de mim e Emmett atrás dele.

- Ah, vai ajudar a pimentinha irmão? Então você vai pagar também. – Emmett começou ainda mais rápido.

-Corre Bella, corre. – Edward ordenou e eu obedeci.

Foi ai que vi minha salvação, entrei no armário de casacos. Ali eu estava a salvo.

- Bella abre, ele vai me matar. – Edward apesar de saber da gravidade do problema, porque quando a palavra vingança sai da boca de Emmett não presta, gargalhava feito um doido.

- Não, você pode ser o Emmett disfarçado.

- Isabella Marie Swan, ou você abre essa porta agora, ou eu conto para todo mundo sobre ontem à noite. – ah, ele só podia ta brincando comigo. Abri a porta e o puxei para dentro, fechei-a logo em seguida.

-Vocês dois estão fudidos em minhas mãos. – Emmett disse e ouvi a porta do armário ser trancada pelo lado de fora.

AI PORRA!

-MUHAHAHAHAHAHA, agora vocês dois são meus prisioneiros e essa chave vai ficar comigo até segunda ordem. –ouvi seus passos se afastando.

-Um dia eu mato o seu irmão. – dentro do armário estava escuro e eu procurei pelo interruptor.

- Aqui você não vai achar nenhuma lâmpada que ascenda. Emmett a quebrou m dia antes de vocês chegarem.

- Repito, um dia eu mato o seu irmão.

Me sentei no chão exaltada.

-Mas quem mandou você mexer com ele, agora agüenta. – o pior é que ele estava certo. Como Jasper disse "A temporada de caça começou."

- Mas isso não vai ficar assim.

-Eu desisto, você é muito cabeça-dura.

- Uma cabeça-dura que você adoraria estar beijando agora. – me levantei e fiquei de frente para ele.

- Quem sabe eu não transforme isso em realidade. – ele abraçou minha cintura e me trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo.

- Quem sabe você não sonha mais um pouco. – me desvencilhei de seus braços e fui me sentar e ele logo em seguida e sentou na minha frente.

Pensei ter ouvido Edward sussurrar para si mesmo algo como "Minha Bella", mas isso seria muita loucura.

- Só pra constar aquela ameaça foi muito injusta. –apontei o dedo para ele e o olhei brava.

- Eu sei, mas que você gostou de ontem, você gostou. – ele deu um sorriso torto que fez meu coração acelerar.

-Bem – chacoalhei minha cabeça para me acalmar. O que ele estava fazendo comigo? – Já que estamos presos aqui, eu vou continuar dormindo.

Me deitei no armário, que era bem grandinho para um armário de casacos, e dormi. As imagens novamente invadindo meus sonhos.

**_Edward PDV_**

Se tédio matasse, eu estaria morto à duas horas a trás. Isso tudo é culpa da Bella. Quem mandou ela aprontar com o Emmett. Mas se eu não tivesse ajudado ela a fugir, eu também não estaria trancado nesse armário.

Ai que raiva. Meu estômago já começou a roncar. Eu estou preso aqui desde às 10:00 e já são 12:30. A única coisa que me conforta é poder ver Bella dormindo aqui ao meu lado. Tão calma e sossegada.

-Edward! – Bella disse num sussurro, por alguns instantes pensei estar ouvindo coisas, mas então ela me chamou de novo.

-Edward!

-Sim Bella, o que você quer? – ela havia acordado e eu nem tinha percebido.

-Edward!

Espera um pouco. Ela ainda está dormindo. Então quer dizer que ela fala dormindo. Uma alegria se encheu em meu peito quando me dei conta que ela estava chamando meu nome enquanto dormia. Será que ela está sonhando comigo? Será que é um sonho bom? Ou será um pesadelo?

As perguntas rodavam em minha cabeça, mas batidas, ou melhor, murros na porta me tiraram de meus devaneios.

-Hey, algum sobrevivente? – A voz de Emmett saiu alta até demais, o que fez Bella acordar com o susto. Como eu estava sentado **_muito_** próximo dela, nossos corpos se chocaram e eu cai no chão com ela sobre mim. Não posso mentir que adorei isso.

Alguns casacos de pele que estavam no armário caíram sobre nós, nos cobrindo totalmente. Bella gargalhava por causa de nossa situação. Uma risada graciosa e sonora. Música para os ouvidos. Mas pra mim, rir era a última coisa que eu queria fazer agora. Sua boca estava muito próxima da minha e eu queria tocá-la. Mas aquele não seria o melhor momento.

-Ai meu Deus,se tinha sobreviventes agora não têm mais, Emmett, eles devem ter tido um ataque fulminante com o susto. – Era Alice lá fora.

-Mas eles não fumam. – isso só podia ter saído da boca do meu irmão. A burrice deve abranger noventa por cento do cérebro minúsculo dele.

-Abre logo essa porta, seu animal. – Jasper também estava lá fora. Será que a Swat também não compareceu?

-Tá bom, estressadinho. – escutei a porta sendo destrancada e depois aberta.

-Ai merda! Eles viraram casacos de pelo. Por que meu Deus? Por quê? Meu irmão cabeçudo que deixou de ser um maricas e virou homem. E minha prima que é a cópia do Denis pimentinha só que na versão feminina gostosa. – O escambau que eu era um maricas, sempre fui mais macho que ele. O incidente da cobra de hoje cedo é prova do que eu estou falando. E que negócio é esse de ficar chamando a Bella de gostosa. Só eu posso chamar ela assim, sem ela saber claro, mas só eu tenho esse direito.

Eu conseguia ver Emmett com os braços levantados, olhando para cima enquanto lastimava.

-Emmett, por acaso você prendeu o pum, ele subiu pra sua cabeça e é por isso que você só pensa merda? – Bella se levantou brava. Uma pena porque eu estava amando a proximidade. Mas também percebi que ela estava um pouco corada e evitava olhar para mim.

-Bellinha você voltou!

Eu também me levantei e vi Emmett matando Bella num abraço esmagador.

-Cabeçudo, você voltou também. – ele veio em minha direção, mas eu estiquei meu braço falando para ele parar.

-Como eu posso voltar se eu não fui a lugar nenhum? Só se eu fui para Nárnia.

-Edward não fala isso senão ele pede pra você levar ele lá. Vamos Bella, você tem que tomar um banho, nós já vamos almoçar. – Alice e Bella saíram me deixando com meus irmãos.

-Cara, o que aconteceu que Bella estava encima de você? – Jasper perguntou desconfiado.

-Nada. – _infelizmente, _completei mentalmente. – Emmett a assustou com as batidas na porta e ela caiu encima de mim, junto com os casacos.

-Mas você estava com uma cara de bobo apaixonado e essa não é a primeira vez que o vejo assim perto dela. – Não podia discordar. Eu nunca tive que seduzir nenhuma mulher, elas só olhavam para mim e pronto. Mas Bella era diferente. Eu, sem dúvida alguma, estava de quatro por ela e eu não conseguiria esconder isso dos meus irmãos por muito tempo. Ou pelo menos de Jasper.

- Ok, não comentem pra ninguém, mas eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por Bella, ela não sai da minha cabeça, sonho com ela toda noite, mas ela não tá nem ai pra mim. – foi duro admitir isso porque eu sempre fui o cara que nunca ia se apaixonar por ninguém. Mas pelo visto existia alguém para mim e esse alguém era Bella.

-Cabeçudo, você tá falando sério? Tá apaixonado pela pimentinha?

-Sim eu estou. – Emmett estava com os olhos arregalados 3D.

-E já rolou alguma coisa? –Jasper tinha um brilho no olhar, aquele brilho que só gente fofoqueira tem. Era de dar medo.

-Não, já tentei seduzi – lá, mas nada dá certo.

-Já sei!! – Emmett gritou. – Eu vou te ajudar a conquistar a Bellinha. Deixa de ser bicha e começa a agir como macho.

-Você? Por quê?

-Primeiramente, eu sou o mais velho e o gostosão. Segundamente, não vou querer meu irmão com fama de voador. Já basta o Jasper.

-Hey, eu ouvi isso.

-E era para ouvir mesmo. Mas continuando, hoje vamos fazer uma noite de jogos. Todos os jogos que puderem juntar vocês dois e umas cervejas também. Carlisle e Esme foram viajar ontem e me pediram para ficar de olho em vocês então a casa é só nossa. – Emmett terminou de falar com um sorriso no rosto.

- Nunca pensei em falar isso, mas Emmett você é um gênio.

-Eu sei, igual aquele velho... o Albert Einstein que criou o videogame.

-Alegria de Cullen dura pouco. – sussurrei para Jasper. – Mas vamos, temos que começar a preparar a Night Games.

* * *

**E ai galera.**

**Como vocês estão?**

**Gostaram? Odiaram? Riram?**

**Valeu pelas reviews, peço desculpas, mas não vou poder responder as reviews do capitulo anterior, mas quando eu postar novamente eu respondo do capitulo 4 e 5.**

**Bjokas.**


	7. AVISO!

Galera que acompanha a fic... por favor comentem...

Talvez eu demore para postar o próximo capítulo porque essa semana está sendo uma bagunça aqui em casa... Natal chegando, é parente que vem, parente que vai, viagem e talz...

Eu peço que sejam pacientes.

E outro motivo pelo qual eu demore é que eu estou sem criatividade nenhuma, parece que ela criou asas e voou para a China, me ajudem... mandem idéias, músicas, coisas que vocês gostariam que acontecesse na fic, mandem idéias de perguntas para o Verdade e Desafio,onde os seis estarão jogando... POR FAVOR...

BJOKAS...


	8. FASE 1 Night Games

**_Emmett PDV_**

Meu mano cabeçudo estava muito tenso, ele tava precisando de uma boa mulher pra da um trato nele. Mas agora com essa história de _apaixonado pela pimentinha_ não vou poder ajudar a desestressar ele. Só se eu conseguir que a pimentinha faça isso. Humm... acho que posso dar um jeito nisso.

Mas como eu sou uma pessoa muito bondosa, sem falar de muito gostosa, eu vou ajudá-lo a conquistar a versão feminina do Denis pimentinha.

Agora, estávamos eu, Jasper e Eddie na sala pensando em jogos para a nossa noite.

-Ok, então que jogos vão ter na Night Games? – Jasper perguntou. Como assim que jogos? O máximo de sacanagem possível. Eu vou aproveitar o máximo possível.

- Acorda voador, vamos ter meus três jogos favoritos. – Dei um tapa atrás da cabeça de Jasper. Como ele era lerdo.

- E quais seriam? – Eddie perguntou. Esse é outro que ta merecendo um bom tapa na cabeça pra ver se acorda para a vida.

- Senhor, o que eu fiz para ter dois tapados como irmãos? – Eddie e Jasper me olharam como se eu tivesse dito alguma coisa errada. Mas o que será que era? Ah, deixa pra lá depois eu resolvo. – É simples chupador de dedo: _Verdade ou conseqüência, 7 minutos no paraíso, e Striper Poker._

-As meninas não vão aceitar jogar isso. – ele sempre tinha que atrapalhar tudo.

-Eles vão aceitar sim Edward, porque ninguém resiste ao meu charme. – e não iam resistir mesmo.

-Ao seu charme? – Eddie e Jasper perguntaram juntos.

- Sim, mas também tem o fator que a Rose adora uma sacanagem.

-Como você sabe disso Emmett? – Edward perguntou levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

-Está escrito na cara dela e a anã de jardim também não é muito santinha. – eles não precisavam saber que eu achei os diários delas, né? Tem cada coisa, que até eu fico assustado.

Edward e Jasper começaram a gargalhar. O que eu perdi? Será que apareceu um esquilo que canta por aqui e eu não vi? Malditos esquilos cantores.

- Tenho uma pequena coisa a te informar Emmett. – Jasper fez uma pausa e eu já estava ficando cansando de esperar, ele travou ou o que. - Alice e nem Rose sabem jogar poker se lembra do episódio do ano retrasado?

Sim, eu me lembrava. Nossas primas vieram passar as férias conosco e Edward novamente tinha ido para a casa de nossa tia em L.A. Às vezes parecia que ele ia pra lá, só para não ver nossas primas. Ele não bate bem da cabeça. Quem em sã consciência não iria querer ver nossas primas gostosas? Com exceção de Bella, porque ela não era tão gostosa como é agora. Aquilo virou um furacão. Ai meu Deus, o Eddie é gay. Como não percebi isso antes? Mas ele está apaixonado pela pimentinha. Vou ter que averiguar isso depois. Nossa falei bonito agora, averiguar.

Sobre o que Jasper tinha me perguntado? Ah, sim, o episódio do poker. Sugeri jogar poker para passar o tempo, pois não tínhamos nada para fazer, mas Rose e Alice não sabiam jogar, então eu e Jasper tentamos ensiná-las a jogar.

Não gosto nem de lembrar daquele dia. Não começou nada bem, elas não conseguiam acompanhar minha esperteza, então fomos fazer uma rodada para elas aprenderem na prática, mas então Alice e Rose começaram a discutir, uma acusando a outra de estar roubando,e depois as duas começaram a acusar Jasper e eu. Tenho certeza absoluta que elas estavam de TPM. Mesmo assim eu e Jasper tentamos acalmá-las, mas Jasper levou um soco de Alice e eu um de Rose. Tenho que admitir que elas sabiam como bater. Alice desistiu de brigar com Rose e disse que preferia fazer compras e que nós éramos terríveis professores e Rose a acompanhou. Bella, que estava assistindo a todo nosso sacrifício, começou a rir da nossa cara.

- Pois é. A lembrança ainda dói. – estremeci passando a mão pelo meu braço. – Mas podemos jogar outro jogo no lugar de poker. Pode ser Striper Pife.

-Striper Pife? – Edward me olhou incrédulo.

-É isso ou você fica babando pela pimentinha.

- Ok... Mas temos que colocar outros jogos para suavizar, senão elas não vão participar. Eu sugiro Karaokê.

- Concordo com o Edward e você Emmett.

Até que poderia ser uma boa idéia. Cantar minhas músicas favoritas seria demais

-Eu concordo.

- Certo, só me promete uma coisa. Não canta Lua de Cristal da Xuxa, ta. Vai assustar as meninas.

Mas o que ele tinha contra a Xuxa? Ela tinha umas músicas tão divertidas.

**- **Vamos molengas, temos muito para arrumar.

**_Edward PDV_**

Emmett não tinha prometido e isso me preocupava. Quando ela canta músicas da Xuxa, ele encarna a personagem. Acredite, eu já presenciei tal ato.

Mas eu tinha que me concentrar em Bella. Estávamos arrumando o lado de fora de nossa casa com várias mesas. Uma para o _Striper Pife_, eu sei que o nome era totalmente ridículo, mas tínhamos que improvisar. Uma para _Verdade ou Conseqüência,_ que por incrível que pareça vinha com uma garrafa embutida. Uma estava com várias bebidas, que iam de água até Tequila, Emmett caprichou mesmo. E outra com comida.

Do lado de dentro havia outra mesa ao lado do armário de casacos, em que eu e Bella estivemos presos mais cedo, para jogar _7 minutos no paraíso_. Contanto que eu fosse com Bella eu estaria certamente no paraíso.

Emmett estava instalando o karaokê na sala, com direito a palco e iluminação. Essa noite prometia.

- Tudo pronto, agora vamos nos trocar. – Emmett disse, ele estava muito sério hoje. O que será que estava se passando na cabeça dele?

**_Emmett PDV_**

_Lua de cristal, que me faz sonhar...  
Faz de mim estrela que eu já sei brilhar...  
Lua de cristal, nova de paixão...  
Faz da minha vida, cheia de emoção..._

Cara, eu adoro a Xuxa...

**_Edward PDV._**

Era melhor eu me esquecer disso.

Jasper já havia convidado as meninas e elas logo estariam prontas então subi para meu quarto, mas enquanto passava pela sala avistei uma outra mesa. Uma mesa de sinuca.

-O que essa mesa está fazendo aqui? – perguntei para Emmett.

- Ah irmãozinho, eu já sei que você adora pegar num taco. – Inspira, expira, inspira, expira. Eu vou acabar com a raça desse idiota. – Não fica assim, todos temos problemas Eddie.

Eu não agüentei e sai correndo atrás daquele idiota. Ele vai ver quem é o gay aqui.

- Emmett se eu fosse gay, eu tenho dó do que você seria. – gritei enquanto subia as escadas atrás dele. Eu estava quase o alcançando quando ele abriu a porta de um quarto e sumiu lá dentro. Sem perder tempo entrei rapidamente no quarto, mas trombei com o muro do meu irmão que estava paralisado olhando para algo.

Olhei por detrás de Emmett e vi Bella, toda molhada enrolada apenas em uma toalha, mini- toalha. Arregalei os olhos e senti minha boca indo até o chão. Aquilo estava errado. Ela devia estar nessa situação, só se tivesse acabado de tomar banho. COMIGO. E com certeza, Emmett não estaria aqui.

- Saiam do meu quarto ou... – ela deixou a pergunta no ar.

-Ou o quê pimentinha? – não provoca Emmett. Mas foi inevitável, ela entrou no closet e voltou com algo atrás das costas.

-Vão sair, ou não? – Ela olhou diretamente para mim, o olhar cheio, transbordando malícia.

-Vamos sair daqui enquanto dá tempo. – sussurrei para Emmett. – Sou muito novo e gostoso para morrer. – Ok, admito que isso soou bem gay, mas agora eu sabia do que a Bella era capaz e eu não estava a fim de experimentar isso.

-Larga a mão de ser frouxo. – Emmett sacou a câmera dele do bolso, no mesmo momento Bella arregalou os olhos pelo flash. – Essa vai ficar guardada.

Vi o olho esquerdo de Bella começar a tremer e então ela sacou um revólver detrás de suas costas. Eu fiquei totalmente sem ação, mas Emmett deu um berro no meu ouvido e saiu correndo pela casa.

-Calma Bella, respira, você sabe como o Emmett é, ele extrapola ás vezes, mas ele é apenas um homem de 21 anos, mas com o cérebro de um de 10.

Para minha surpresa Bella começou a rir.

- Perdi algo?

Ela apontou novamente a arma para mim e apertou o gatilho. Inconscientemente me encolhi esperando o tiro, mas ele nunca veio. Me voltei para Bella e vi que dá arma não saiam balas, mas sim bolhinhas de sabão.

- Da próxima vez me avisa, eu quase tive um piripaque aqui. Carlisle não ia gostar nada disso.

- Relaxa _Eddie _– a pronuncia do meu odiado apelido por aquela boca, aquela voz, o deixavam até aceitável. – Agora se me dá licença, preciso me trocar.

Meu olhar foi para seu corpo, molhado, apenas uma toalha me impedindo de ver a visão de uma deusa. Aquilo estava me deixando louco.

-Edward. – Bella estralava o dedo na minha frente. – Licença, por favor.

- Oh... ah... Ok... ehhh... Eu já vou indo.

Sai como um jato e fui para meu quarto. Depois de uma visão daquela, foi inevitável, tive que me aliviar então tomei um banho rápido, porém relaxante. Estava tenso, queria mais do que tudo que desse tudo certo com Bella. Ela seria minha, custe o que custar.

Troquei de roupa ainda pensando em Bella, a visão de seu corpo rodava por minha mente, mas tive que parar por ai antes que o pior acontecesse.

Desci e encontrei Emmett papeando com Jasper. Os dois gargalhavam descontroladamente.

-Posso saber qual é a piada?

-Nada que você já não saiba, ou melhor, que você não tenha visto. – respondeu Emmett com um olhar tarado. Eles estavam falando de Bella.

- Aposto que precisou de balde não é Edward? – Jasper disse prendendo a gargalhada.

-Pois é Jasper, pena que você não teve a mesma sorte com a Alice não é? – retribui no mesmo tom.

Ele fechou a cara e me olhou com o olhar de quem mando calar a boca.

-Se me dão licença, vou verificar tudo lá fora.

Acompanhei Emmett e fiquei parado perto da mesa de bebidas com uma cerveja na mão. Até que ouvi passos vindos da escada. Entrei e fiquei imobilizado com o que vi. Bella estava linda, maravilhosa. Vestia um vestido azul frente única e uma sandália baixa prata, seu cabelo estava natural e uma maquiagem fraca adornava seu rosto. Fiquei sem palavras, aquela mulher me atraia mais do que qualquer outra, ela tinha algo mais, era ela que eu amava.

Não suportando a distância entre nós, fui ao seu encontro e ofereci o meu braço para que ela trançasse ao seu. Foi um ato que não pensei para fazer, quando percebi já avia oferecido meu braço. Seu cheiro me deslumbrava. Acho que nem se quisesse conseguiria viver sem ela.

- Bem- vinda a Night Games. – disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Ela olhou a sua volta e riu.

- Isso foi muito bem trabalhado, o que vocês oferecem nessa noite de jogos? – ela perguntou com um brilho curioso nos olhos, o que só fazia os chocolates deles serem mais irresistíveis.

- Bem, oferecemos _Verdade ou Conseqüência. – _eu ri de sua cara assustada, ela não estava esperando por esse tipo de jogo. – Tudo idéia de Emmett.

- Eu deveria ter imaginado. Só o meu primo mesmo.

- Nós oferecemos também _7 minutos no paraíso. - _apontei para a mesa perto do armário e ela riu enquanto balançava a cabeça. - E para dar um pouco de emoção:_ Striper Pife._

_-_ Striper... Pife? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Fiquei sabendo do acontecimento das férias retrasadas, onde meus irmãos foram agredidos por suas irmãs.

Bella caiu na gargalhada, provavelmente relembrando desse dia. No fundo, eu tinha pena dos meus irmãos, Alice e Rose deviam ter batido realmente forte para eles não quererem jogar poker com elas novamente.

-Mas não é só isso. Teremos também Karaokê com todos os estilos de músicas. Só espero que Emmett não encarne a Xuxa.

- Você também já presenciou isso então? Achava que só fosse eu.

- Acredite, eu preferia ter sido poupado daquilo. Mas continuando, os irmãos Cullen também oferecem variedade de bebidas e comidas. – terminei o discurso que Emmett havia me feito decorar com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bem, assim que minhas irmãs chegarem podemos dar inicio aos jogos. – Bella disse com um sorriso lindo.

Levei Bella para perto do mini palco onde Emmett estava.

- AAAAHHHH, por favor, não me mata, eu não fiz por mau. Tá bom, eu fiz por mau, mas é da minha natureza. – Emmett foi indo para trás, até que POW. Caiu do palco.

- Emmett, aquilo era uma arma de mentira seu burro. – Bella disse em meio às gargalhadas. Emmett se levantou bem rápido .

-Ok, o que aconteceu com o Emmett? – Alice perguntou olhando para Bella.

-Minha arma de mentira. – Bella disse simplesmente.

-Você quer matar ele do coração? – Rose perguntou horrorizada.

- Ninguém mandou tirar uma foto minha só de toalha. – Rose e Alice apenas fizeram um O com a boca.

Jasper se aproximou com Emmett. Acho que nunca vi Jasper com os olhos tão arregalados como agora enquanto ele olhava para Alice. Acho que demorou meia hora para ele acordar do transe. Mas minha atenção, como a de todos viraram para Emmett que tinha derrubado sua cerveja no chão. Ele estava com a boca escancarada e os olhos a qualquer momento saltariam da órbita. Ele encarava Rosalie .

Me aproximei deles e disse em um sussurro.

-Quem está babando agora?

Emmett se recompôs e olhou bravo para mim. Depois se direcionou a Rosalie e foi com ela para fora. Jasper os acompanhou.

As garotas pareciam muito animadas para jogar Verdade ou conseqüência e ficou decidido que esse seria o primeiro jogo.

Mas antes que pudéssemos pensar em andar, Alice soltou um grito agudo enquanto pulava e batia palminhas. Ainda acho que testaram Redbull nela e o efeito colateral foi permanente. Ainda vou me arrepender de perguntar, mas lá vai.

- Que foi Alice porque está tão feliz? Apesar de isso ser normal, mas qual o motivo dessa vez?

- Ué Bella, você não vê a decoração simplesmente maravilhosa, até as frutas do Brasil? Eu sempre quis ir lá ao Natal porque lá é verão, sem contar nas praias. Ameeeeeeeiii! Agora podem falar quem foi responsável pela decoração que eu quero dar os parabéns! – Ah sim, colocamos algumas frutas brasileiras, porque eu adoro aquelas frutas e os meus irmãos também.

- Bom acho que vai ter que deixar para depois Alice porque a Rose já descobriu quem foi e já está lá dando os parabéns por você olha só que lindo. –Bella disse morrendo de rir.

Não pude conter a gargalhada ao ver a cara do Rose ao ser pega paquerando o meu irmão Emmett.

**_Emmett PDV_**

Puxa logo agora que tava me dando bem pro lado da Rose a versão feminina do Dennis tinha que atrapalhar? Agora vai demora pra eu ter uma oportunidade dessas com a Rose novamente.

Ah, mas essa garota me paga, ela que me aguarde quando os jogos começarem, vou ser pior que o Walt Disney na segunda guerra mundial! Ou foi o Santos Drummond que começou a segunda guerra mundial? Deixa isso pra lá nunca fui bom em história, eu vou me vingar da Bella nesses jogos e o Edward vai adorar.

**_Edward PDV_**

Não estava mais agüentando mais aquela falação, eu queria que os jogos começassem logo, não agüentava mais eu queria por o plano do Emmett em prática eu queria a Bella e então falei:

- Ei, vocês vão ficar aqui nessa enrolação ou nós vamos começar a Night Games logo? O Jasper já ta cansado de ficar lá fora sentado esperando por nós.

Mal acabei de falar e Alice quase me atropelou para sair lá fora logo para poder ver Jasper, pelo jeito eu não era o único apaixonado ali.

- Bom já que a Alice já fez as honras então vamos.

Tomamos nossos lugares na mesa. Meninos de um lado e meninas de outro. Bella estava sentada de frente pra mim e sorria de tempo em tempos.

Foi aí que senti alguém roçando a perna na minha. Olhei em volta, mas Alice estava conversando com Jasper e Rosalie tinha ido buscar bebida junto com Emmett, então olhei para Bella que mantinha um sorriso no rosto.

-Então, quando os jogos começam? – ela disse com um sorriso safado no rosto. Eu já estava mais animado do que deveria. O que ela estava fazendo era tortura, sua perna deslizava na minha vagarosamente, minha respiração estava longe de parecer calma. Olhei novamente para Bella e ela mordia seu lábio. Imediatamente me lembrei do dia em que a encontrei de madrugada na cozinha. Ela com certeza estava se vingando daquilo e da pequena cena que eu presenciei em seu quarto.

Ela me deixava louco, estava quase perdendo a cabeça, mas me segurei, não podia simplesmente arrastá-la para meu quarto e fazer tudo o que se passava em minha mente. E não era pouca coisa.

Mas ela parou o que estava fazendo e se levantou, deu uma piscadinha para mim e foi em direção a Rose e Emmett.

Aproveitei para recuperar o fôlego e limpar minha mente. Ela estava cutucando a onça com vara curta.

Emmett se juntou a mim e em seguida Jasper e as meninas.

- Ok, eu declaro aberta a Night Games, baby. – Emmett anunciou rápido e girou a garrafa.

- Uhuhuuhuhu. Bellinha, minha querida priminha, verdade ou conseqüência.?

**_Bella PDV_**

Merda, eu tinha muito sorte mesmo. Justo o Emmett. Sou a pessoas mais azarada existem num raio de 100 quilômetros da Via Láctea. Eu deveria saber que isso aconteceria afinal o azar está grudado que nem chiclete no meu pé.

- Verdade. – sei que todo mundo pede verdade, mas o jogo tinha começado agora. E eu tinha medo de qualquer conseqüência que viesse do Emmett.

-Larga a mão de ser medrosa pimentinha, cada seu espírito guerreiro? – Eu sabia que Emmett não deixaria essa passar, ele fica atento a qualquer possibilidade de zoar as pessoas. É como se ele tivesse um radar no lugar do cérebro que mostrasse de quem ele podia tirar sarro.

- Emmett, o jogo está apenas começando, vamos deixar as partes picantes mais para o final. – tentei esconder o meu nervosismo. Acho que Emmett mordeu a isca, pois sorriu maliciosamente e depois olhou para Edward e em seguida para mim.

-Ok, então. Já que escolheu verdade, quero saber tudo sobre seu primeiro beijo. – essa não, isso era uma história que eu não contei nem para Alice, e olha que resistir a essa baixinha é terrivelmente difícil.

- Com, uma condição.

- E qual seria? – ele certamente viu meu constrangimento, também, ele estava estampado na minha cara.

- Ninguém poderá comentar essa resposta.

-É justo. – Alice disse. Lembrar de agradecer Alice depois.

-Ok, eu tinha 14 anos e estava em uma festa que era comum na nossa escola. – olhei para Alice e assentiu concordando. – Eu fui pegar algo para beber quando eu tropecei e ... – Isso era muito vergonhoso, não conseguia continuar.

-E...? – todos perguntaram juntos.

Respirei fundo e continuei.

-E... cai encima de uma garoto, mas do jeito que eu cai a minha boca encostou na dele e como o cara não era bobo nem nada aproveitou. – assim que terminei escondi meu rosto em minhas mãos. Eu sem dúvida parecia um pimentão.

Quando ergui o rosto novamente vi que todos estavam prendendo a risada.

-Ok, podem rir. – nem terminei de falar e todos começaram a rir descontroladamente. – Isso, riam bastante que o de vocês está guardado. – os risos pararam instantaneamente e todos me olharam com medo.

Rodei a garrafa na mesa e dessa vez eu fiquei feliz em quem parou.

- Emmett... verdade ou conseqüência?

- Conseqüência. Sou um homem de atitude.

- Com certeza... Bem, atrás da mesa de bebidas há uma sacola, você vai para seu quarto e vista tudo o que tem lá dentro e pegue a carta. Siga todas as instruções.

Todos engoliram seco e olharam para Emmett. Ele apenas pegou a sacola e entrou.

-O que vo... – Alice foi interrompida por um grito.

-_PORRA BELLA. _

Todos olharam para mim, eu apenas sorri e me direcionei a porta.

-Por favor, queiram me acompanhar. – fomos todos para dentro e vimos à coisa mais estranha do mundo. Emmett vestido de Gretchen encimado mini palco. A risada foi geral, sem contar que todos pegaram suas câmeras e se divertiram tirando fotos. – Continue sua performance. – gritei para Emmett, ou melhor, Gretchen.

**Conga, Conga** - .com/watch?v=WtcxzZboGHg

Emmett tentava dançar com o salto super alto que eu havia dado. Ele se desequilibrava, rodava.

-Você me paga sua pimentinha. – Gretchen me ameaçou.

-VAI GRETCHEN. UHHUUUUUUU.- Edward gritou para o irmão. Eu já estava ficando sem ar de tanto que eu ria. Alice e Rosalie estavam passando mal, mas dançavam no ritmo da música. Jasper estava com uma filmadora e não perdia um segundo sequer daquele lindo show.

-Conga la conga... Conga, conga, conga. – todos acompanhavam Emmett que me lançava um olhar assassino.

Assim que a música acabou, Emmett desceu do palco e foi em direção a escada.

-Gretchen, priminha do meu coração, quem te autorizou a trocar de roupa? – perguntei com cara de inocente.

-Você ta brincando né? – ele arregalou os olhos.

-Nem pensar, te libero apenas a ficar sem a sandália, porque até eu não conseguiria andar nessa arma. – mandei um beijinho e tomei meu lugar na mesa seguida pela estrela.

Depois o jogo seguiu animado. Emmett perguntando as perguntas mais indiscretas possíveis, Alice também não ficou atrás com a sacanagem, muito menos Rosalie, o mais quieto era Jasper.

Mas então foi a vez de Alice. Ela rodou a garrafa e parou em Edward.

- Verdade ou conseqüência Edward? – ela disse com um sorriso mal-intencionado.

-Verdade. – essa era a terceira vez que ele pedia verdade. Nas outras conseqüências ele teve que lavar o pé de Emmett (_Rosalie_) e comer uma coisa nojenta que eu nem sei o que era, mas que fez ele ganhar uma passagem para o banheiro, junto com Alice e Rosalie que não agüentaram o cheiro (_Jasper_).

- Adoooro... Ok, se você pudesse, pediria Bella em namoro aqui e agora? – engasguei com a pergunta. Não, eu não ouvi direito. Ela perguntou isso mesmo. Essa ajudante de Papai Noel me paga.

- Conseqüência. – Edward disse simplesmente. Eu fiquei aliviada, mas por que será que ele não queria responder, será que a resposta dele seria não e por que isso me causava um aperto no peito. Eu devo estar ficando louca.

-Tudo bem, eu esperava por isso. Então você vai ter que fazer um Strip-tease para a Bella. – meu coração foi até a boca. Ela me paga.

-Ei, você não sabe se eu concordo com isso. – disse brava.

-A conseqüência é do Edward, você não tem que opinar só aproveitar. – Alice tinha uma mente diabólica e uma língua afiada. É por isso que eu tinha medo dela.

-Ok. Mas particular. – Edward disse olhando para Alice.

-Bom, vão para o meu quarto. – Alice entregou a chave para Edward e nós dois subimos. Edward não falava nada, mas eu também não prestaria atenção, ainda estava em choque.

_-DALE EDDIE._ – ouvi Emmett gritando de lá de fora. Mas não demos atenção, pois quando abrimos a porta do quarto de Alice avistamos um pequeno palco com uma poltrona bem confortável na frente.

-Ela só pode tá de brincadeira. – disse baixinho. – ela planejou tudo antes, mas ela que me aguarde. Isso não vai ficar assim.

-Bem, vamos acabar logo com isso. – Edward subiu no palco e se posicionou, e eu fiz a mesma coisa e me sentei na poltrona.

**Just Dance -** .com/watch?v=2Abk1jAONjw

Edward começou a rebolar de uma forma que devia ser proibida, pois causava infarto. Ele apenas dançava, então ficou de costas para mim, tenho que dizer que a visão foi privilegiada.

Ele ficou de frente para mim de novo e começou a desabotoar a camisa. Ele abrindo cada botão bem devagar. A vontade que dava era ir até lá e arrancar aquela camisa eu mesma, mas a visão de seu abdômen não me deixava pensar direito.

Edward acabou de desabotoar a camisa e a tirou num movimento rápido e a jogou para mim. Ele nunca deixava de rebolar. A música já estava me afetando pois eu acompanhava a batida sem desgrudar os olhos de Edward.

Minha respiração já não existia mais . Dava para ver meu coração batendo sob meu vestido.

Então Edward me mandou uma piscadinha e desceu rebolando até o chão, eu arfava. Ele tinha feito a mesma coisa que eu fiz com ele aquele dia na boate.

Ele desceu do palco e ficou na minha frente, bem perto. Se eu esticasse o braço o alcançaria fácil. Ele rebolava com os braços para cima. Eu não resisti e toquei seu tanquinho com minhas mãos. Agora eu concordava que lugar de mulher é no tanque.

Mas muito rápido ele se afastou e subiu no palco novamente.

Ele não quebrava o nosso contato visual. Quem fazia isso era eu, que olhava, aliás, babava, por seu corpo.

Edward segurou o cós de sua calça, me provocando. Então desabotoou a calça e me chamou com o dedo.

Sem pensar me levantei e fui em sua direção, ele já era mais alto que eu, agora com o palco, ficava mais ainda. Ele se abaixou e deixou nossos rostos no mesmo nível e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Pode me ajudar com isso. – aquela voz rouca de novo não. Eu não resistiria a isso. Ele se levantou e deu mais uma piscadinha para mim. Minhas mãos não me obedeciam, elas subitamente estavam na calça de Edward a tirando enquanto ele rebolava. Eu ardia em desejo, minhas mãos tremiam, mas eu não me sentia nervosa, meu cérebro só decodificava Edward na minha frente, o resto eu não via.

Eu tirei a calça e me sentei na poltrona de novo. Se eu ficasse de pé mais um segundo desabaria em meus joelhos.

Edward mantinha um olhar sedutor em minha pessoa. Mas eu demorei a perceber o deus grego a minha frente. Com um detalhe: ele só estava com uma boxer preta. Nisso eu senti meu coração perder uma batida. Será que ele continuaria?

- Hora de sair, o que vocês estão fazendo ai dentro. Ai, eu quero saber de tudo...

-Alice. – eu e Edward dissemos juntos.

Edward começou a colocar sua roupa e eu tive que reprimir um bico.

-Estamos descendo. – gritei para Alice, que ouvi dando uma risadinha, pelo visto ela percebeu minha voz forçada, afinal, eu não conseguia respirar.

-Vamos. – Edward pegou meu braço e ele formigava ainda em desejo. O que era aquele homem de boxer. Eu morri e fui para o céu.

-Como foi a suruba? – claro que essa pergunta saiu de Emmett.

Eu não respondi, apenas me sentei esperando alguém continuar o jogo. Até que eu vi um guardanapo na minha frente. Eu o abri e estava escrito _"Qualquer dia eu repito o show para você"._

Olhei para Edward que sorria maliciosamente. Apenas sussurrei um obrigado e rocei minha perna na dele outra vez. O vi se endireitando na cadeira e sorri.

-Certo, agora que estamos prontos, minha vez. – Edward disse e rodou a garrafa parando em Jasper. – Verdade ou conseqüência?

-Verdade.

-Conte uma cantada idiota que você contou, mas que no final deu certo. – Edward perguntou para Jasper.

-Ahh... _Haviam dois ursos, o TeBeija e o MeBeija. O TeBeija morreu, quem sobrou?_ Por incrível que parece ela respondeu e eu lasquei um beijo nela.

Enquanto todos riam ouvimos um choro baixinho.

-O que aconteceu Emmett? – Rose perguntou para ele.

-O TeBeija morreeeeeeeeuuuuuuu - por favor falem que ele não está chorando por isso.

-Vê se cresce Emmett e roda a garrafa. – Alice disse exasperada.

- Vejo que a garrafa gosta de parar em você quando é a minha vez. – Emmett disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – E lembre-se, agora você só pode pedir conseqüência.

Merda, como era a segunda vez que eu caia com Emmett e na outra eu tinha escolhido verdade tive que escolher conseqüência.

- Você vai fazer uma apresentação de Polidance para o Edward. – meu primo comeu bosta só pode. Edward segurava um sorriso. Tarado.

-Mas onde você vai arrumar um poste? – perguntei com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Emmett tem um no quarto dele. – Edward respondeu.

Droga, mil vezes droga, como eu não percebi isso quando coloquei a cobra lá dentro?

-Mas eu não sei dançar no mínimo eu vou acabar com uma perna quebrada.

-Não mente Bella, Alice contou que você fez aula de Polidance esse ano, não tem para onde correr.

Lancei um olhar que mataria até o Godzilla de medo para Alice. Ela só deu de ombros.

-Aqui está a chave do meu quarto. A roupa está dentro do banheiro com seu nome escrito.

Peguei as malditas chaves e subi com Edward atrás de mim.

-Isso é como se fosse um dejá vu. – Edward comentou.

Eu entrei no quarto e avistei o poste, como eu não vi aquilo antes? Me direcionei ao banheiro e encontrei a roupa com um bilhete.

_Bella, isso vai deixar o Eddie morrendo de desejo por você. Afinal, nada melhor do que uma enfermeira safada para um médico tenso. Desestressa meu mano que ele está precisando. E você não pode trocar de roupa, tem que ficar de enfermeira até o final da noite. Bjo._

Ele me paga, isso era vingança pela roupa da Gretchen. Mas ele ficou tão bonito com aquela roupa.

Me vesti e sai do banheiro e vi Edward se sentando na cama com a boca escancarada.

**_Edward PDV_**

Ok respire Edward, lembre-se... Inspira, expira, inspira, expira. Eu sabia como respirar, então como eu não conseguia?

Eu tive que sentar na cama porque sentia que cairia de joelhos se continuasse de pé. Bella vestida de enfermeira era a maior de todas as minhas tentações. Emmett não devia ter feito isso, ele quer que eu tenha um infarto ou coisa parecida.

Senti que havia algo em minhas mãos. Era um bilhete de Emmett para mim.

_Meu mano estressadinho, fala que eu não sou um bom irmão. Te ofereci o seu maior desejo com direito a uma dança sensual ainda, eu sou muito foda. Você só tem uma obrigação, ou melhor, duas._

_1 – Aproveita cara é a sua chance._

_2- Passa a mão no corpinho inteiro dela._

_Agora é contigo._

Sim, um infarto a caminho.

Bella veio em minha direção e tomou o papel de mim, leu com calma e sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso. – foi tudo que ela disse. Subiu no palco e deu play no som de Emmett.

**Tango in tokio - **.com/watch?v=HhX6NH31PWQ

Bella se movia com graça, rebolava, dançava. Era de enlouquecer qualquer um.

Fiquei surpreso com as manobras que ela fazia no mastro, ela se dedicou e muito nas aulas. Às vezes subia até encima e desci com apenas uma perna de apoio. Era sensual. A cada movimento que ela fazia meu desejo por ela só aumentava mais e mais.

Meus olhos não se desgrudavam de seu corpo, que se mexia no ritmo da música. Ela até incorporou uns passos de tango. Perfeito, aquela mulher era perfeita.

Não conseguia mais ficar parado no lugar. Me levantei e fui até Bella, cheguei bem perto e ela desceu do palco.

Meu coração dava pulos de alegria pela proximidade em que ela dançava. Minhas mãos foram para sua cintura aproveitando o máximo. O seu pescoço exalava um cheiro doce, assim como o cheiro de morango de seus cabelos. Viciava qualquer um. Minhas mãos por vontade própria exploraram seu corpo. Ela mantinha seus olhos nos meus o tempo todo. Havia algo naqueles chocolates que eu deveria saber o que era, mas eu não sabia, não conseguia decodificar.

Mas cedo demais ela se desvencilhou de mim e subiu no palco novamente. Dançou mais um pouco, meus olhos certamente demonstravam meu desejo por aquela a minha frente.

Acho que eu não conseguiria viver mais sem Bella em meus braços, eu me declararia hoje. Ela era tudo que eu precisava, ela e mais nada, eu viveria no céu. Ninguém me interromperia hoje.

-Ok, hora da suruba acabar. – era a voz de Emmett acabando com toda a minha alegria. Nos arrumamos e descemos.

Todos no olhavam com malícia, eu sabia bem o que se passava na cabeça de todos ali. Pena que nada daquilo havia acontecido.

-Bem, continuemos o jogo então. – Jasper disse.

Era a minha vez de rodar a garrafa. Coloquei toda a força nela e parou em Alice.

Ela me lançou um olhar de medo, com certeza sabia que eu me vingaria, não que eu não tenha gostado, ao contrário ver a cara de Bella durante todo o meu show foi excitante, mas ela ainda me pagaria.

-Verdade ou conseqüência, Alice?

-Verdade.

-Huuummm, descreva o seu parceiro ideal. – sim, eu sei que peguei leve, mas tinha que guardar minha arma para a conseqüência.

-Ah, essa é fácil. Ele tem que ser carinhoso, calmo, atencioso, mas tem que saber como controlar uma mulher, se é que me entendem. – eu podia ter sido poupado desse comentário. – De preferência loiro, e eu amo um homem com olhos azuis. E tem que ser culto, não ficar falando só de futebol, variar o assunto é bom. – ela terminou com um mega sorriso no rosto, mas Bella começou a rir. No começo ela tentou prender a risada, mas ela não teve sucesso.

Todos a olhamos com uma cara interrogativa.

-Nada, Alice descreveu uma pessoa que eu conheço. – ela disse sem fôlego.

-O quê??? – Alice parecia surpresa, mas não por um motivo bom. Parecia que tinham descoberto um segredo dela, eu não sei explicar. – Q-q-ueem seria?

-Mais tarde conversamos.- foi tudo que Bella disse.

Então a companhia tocou, me levantei e fui atender.

-Jacob.

-Edward.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhh, galera... como vocês estão?**

E aí gostaram do capítulo? Agradeço a tooooodas as reviews que recebi, as idéias eram fantásticas... agradeço demais o apoio...

E como foi o Natal de vocês? Comeram muito? Porque eu comi... suahsauhsuhsua

Só que o Papai Noel esqueceu de trazer o meu presente... não vi nenhum Edward embrulhado para presente na minha árvore... haushausa --

E só mais uma coisa a declarar... quase morri escrevendo o Stripe- tease do Edward... acho que vou ter um infarto só de lembrar...

Edjokas para todos e até o próximo capítulo...

Please adiciona ...

**--BRUHHELLO--**

**_ORKUT: .com/Main#Profile?uid=18232211553296673867_**

**_MSN: bruna__**

**_TWITTER: .com/Bruhhello_**

**_BLOG: . . (eu so escrevo besteira com a minha amiga Reegi, naum se assustem_**

**_Se por acaso não estiver aparecendo os endereços, olhem no meu profile... ta tudo la..._**


	9. FASE 1 Bebida Merda

**_Bella PDV_**

Edward se levantou e foi atender a porta, enquanto isso Emmett contava as piores piadas possíveis. Eu ia surtar se ele continuasse falando. Sem contar todas as vezes que ele olhava para mim e assoviava ou falava que eu devo ter feito o Edward ter um ataque cardíaco. Eu não merecia isso.

-Meu irmão foi fabricar a maçaneta da porta? Ou é uma gatinha que ele não quer apresentar com medo do gostosão aqui fique com ela? – é, meu primo é tão modesto que eu fico impressionada. Ele me surpreende a cada vez que ele vai se elogiar. Na verdade a lista é bem grande. Super bombado, garotão gostosão, STM (Sonho de Toda Mulher), Mister Big, esse é para os músculos dele. Tenho que admitir que ele é bem criativo.

-Galera mais uma piadinha da hora. Por que o elefante não pega fogo? – Emmett disse com a maior cara de bobo, novidade. Acho que três doses de vodka seguida não fazem bem para ninguém.

-Emmett, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que EU NÃO SEI!!! – Alice disse exaltada.

-Mas é tão fácil. Porque ele é cinza, deer.

**Meu Deus me da paciência, porque se der força EU MATO.**

Para minha sorte Edward voltou, mas para minha surpresa veio acompanhado por Jacob.

Porra, ele me viu vestida de enfermeira safada. É isso ou os olhos são mais esbugalhados do que eu havia percebido antes. Ai, alguém me tira daqui, que vergonha.

-Jake, garoto bizonhento, que você ta fazendo aqui? – Emmett perguntou indo até Jacob.

- Bizonhento, eu? Esquece, eu vim aqui papear, mas vejo que está dando uma festa. E que festa. – vi ele me olhando pelo canto do olho. Eu por acaso já disse que estava envergonhada? – Nem me convidou, mas que consideração.

-Calma mano, é que isso é uma festa pra família, comemorar a chegada das nossas primas.

-Se é assim então tudo bem, vocês se importariam se eu ficasse?

-Claro que não, quanto mais, melhor não mesmo? – Rosalie disse com segundas, terceiras, quartas intenções, os outros apenas assentiram. Menos Edward que continuava com a cara fechada. Eu não disse nada, ainda estava incomodada com os olhares de Jacob, ele conseguia ser nada discreto quando queria.

-O que vocês estão jogando?- Jacob olhou para nossa mesa.

-Verdade ou conseqüência. – Alice respondeu.

- Caramba me amarro nesse jogo. – Jacob falou com uma voz maliciosa e olhou para mim, de novo. Isso estava virando perseguição. Ele não se toca? Para mim ele podia se afogar num mar de vodka que eu não estava nem ai. – E Bella, você não me ligou, aconteceu algo? – Edward olhou para mim e depois para Jacob, ele não estava gostando nada disso, mas eu não devia explicações para ele e de qualquer jeito o telefone essa hora já devia ter sido reciclado.

-É, eu andei muito ocupada esses dias, eu ainda estou organizando minhas coisas da mudança, está tudo uma bagunça.

-Mas Bella você disse que tinha arrumado todas as suas coisas semana passada. – ai, alguém cala a boca desse estrupício.

-Não Emmett, eu apenas organizei minhas malas, ainda tinha algumas coisas. – dei um chute em sua perna por debaixo da mesa e lancei um olhar de fique-quieto. Acho que ele entendeu o recado pela cara que ele fez.

-Mas então nós vamos jogar ou não? – NÃÃÃÃÃO, com o Jacob aqui não. Esse carinha é abusado demais para o meu gosto, talvez esteja na medida para qualquer outra, mas eu passo.

-Galera acho que está na hora de mudarmos de jogo, o que vocês acham? – Edward disse. Eu tinha que agradecer Edward depois dessa.

-Eu concordo, hora de mais sacanagem com _7 minutos no paraíso._ – Emmett disse completamente torto.

Todos nos levantamos e fomos para a outra mesa, Jacob pareceu um pouco decepcionado pela troca do jogo, mas logo se animou.

-Ok, minha vez de rodar. – Rosalie disse e rodou a garrafa. -UUUUUIIIIII, as coisas vão começar a esquentar. Alice e Edward para dentro.

Assim que ela disse o nome Edward, meu coração deu um pulo. Ele estava indo com Alice, tenho que admitir que é muito difícil ver os dois juntos, mas o destino é inesperado.

Alice e Edward se levantaram e entraram no armário.

**_Alice PDV_**

Ok, eu estou chocada. Eu e Edward nunca rolaríamos. Sei que o objetivo do jogo era ficar com a pessoa durante os sete minutos, mas essa idéia não entrava na minha cabeça. Parecia que meu cérebro não absorvia. E só existia um porquê para isso. Não era Jasper.

Aquele loirinho totalmente sexy sentado ao meu lado era uma tentação, mas ele era muito tímido e nunca daria o primeiro passo. Os homens estão ficando muito lerdos hoje em dia, mas a gostosura de Jasper compensa, diga – se de passagem.

Porém a vida nunca é como nós queremos por isso me levantei e entrei no armário com Edward.

O espaço era pouco então ficamos bem próximos, não queria que nada acontecesse entre nós então teria que ser sincera.

-Edward, eu...

-Alice, eu...

-Pode falar você primeiro. – disse com um sorriso.

-Ok, olha, não que você não seja bonita porque você é e muito, mas eu não quero ficar com você. – uau, que alívio.

-Tudo bem, na verdade eu também não queria ficar com você. – ele me olhou com uma cara de alivio que tenho certeza que estava exposta em meu rosto também. – Para ser sincera tenho outro em mente.

-E eu posso saber quem seria?

-Mas é claro... que não. Segredo de estado. – disse com um sorriso. – Estou certa que você também tem alguém em mente. Não é?

Seu sorriso se expandiu e seu semblante ficou de um jeito que eu nunca presenciei... demonstrava paixão. Edward estava apaixonado.

Para o mundo!!!

Isso vai ficar para a história, já posso ver as manchetes dos jornais.

**_Edward Cullen o maior galinha que a humanidade já ouviu falar, está apaixonado!!!_**

****- Você está apaixonado. – afirmei.

Ele me olhou surpreso por um momento, mas depois voltou a sorrir. Eu nunca pensei em ver meu primo apaixonado. Seus olhos brilhavam como dois diamantes e seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha. Era lindo de se ver. A garota por quem ele se apaixonou era sortuda. Será que eu conheço?

- Eu nunca consigo esconder nada de você não é, Alice?

-O que eu posso fazer é um dom. Quem é Edward, eu preciso saber. – A curiosidade era tão grande que chegava a doer.

Ele respirou fundo e me olhou.

-É a B...

-Belaza, hora dessa putaria aqui acabar. Vamos para com as promiscuidades que eu sei que vocês estavam fazendo ai dentro, porque eu quero fazer também. Vamos vazando...

-Emmett estava num momento importante aqui. – empurrei e ele saiu do meu caminho. Edward estava a ponto de dizer quem era.

Pensa Alice, pensa. Quem poderia ter feito essa coisa que eu chamo de primo se apaixonar por ela? Tem que ser alguém extremamente bonita e que o deixaria de quatro por ela. Eu conheço alguém assim, tenho certeza. Vamos cérebro sei que estou de férias, mas é hora de por potência máxima.

-Importante Alice? Não sabia que eu tinha uma irmã tão safada. – Bella olhou para mim e depois para Edward, então se aproximou de mim e disse em voz baixa. – Espero que você não tenha feito nada que estrague o meu plano.

-Não é nada disso. – eu nunca estragaria o plano de Bella... Então uma luz se acendeu em minha cabeça. _Bella._

Olhei para Edward que sentava em seu lugar. Como pude ser tão burra e não ter percebido antes. Ok, admito que Edward não deu nenhuma pista , escondeu muito bem. Ai que fancy, meu primo e minha irmã. Acho que é hora de por MEU plano em ação.

-Ok, quem será o próximo a rodar a garrafa? – rapidamente peguei a garrafa com esperança que caísse em Edward e Bella, mas o efeito foi o contrário.

Agora meu olhos arregalaram 3D. Droga, era para ter parado em Edward e não no Jacob.

-Minha irmã aproveita, faça tudo o que eu faria se estivesse em seu lugar. – Rose deu a dica para Bella. _Cala a boca Rosalie. _Gritei mentalmente

Eles entraram no armário, mas antes vi Bella olhando com um olhar de suplica para mim. Ai, isso vai dar merda.

**_Edward PDV._**

Me levantei e me direcionei para o mesa das bebidas, olhei para os copos a minha frente e deduzi que eram muitos pequenos. Peguei a garrafa de vodka e a de Wiski e me sentei de novo.

Ver Bella entrando no armário com Jacob foi mortalmente doloroso. Porque nada dava certo. Essa era a noite em que conquistaria Bella, que me declararia, mas então aparece esse cachorro e estraga tudo.

Abri a garrafa de Wiski e entornei, eu queria era encher a cara, afogar todas as mágoas. Na hora que Jacob perguntou para Bella porque não havia o telefonado cheguei a sentir um certo alivio, mas depois vi que ela esclareceu e sorriu para ele. Talvez ela queria ter ligado para ele.

-Vai beber tudo isso Edward? – Jasper me perguntou espantado.

-Quer saber de uma coisa, o destino está contra mim, nada dá certo, então eu quero mais é que se foda. – Dei mais um grande gole no wiski. Vi Jasper tentar pegar a garrafa de mim, mas esquivei. – Me deixa em paz Jasper, aproveita a sua chance, porque a minha acabou de entrar por aquele armário.

-Como você está tão certo que Bella vai ficar com Jacob?

-Você sabe que Jacob não descansa até conseguir o que quer, nesse exato momento ele deve estar fingindo ser um perfeito cavaleiro. E Bella vai cair nessa, você sabe, assim como antes.

- Edward esquece o que aconteceu no passado, vai em frente e lute por Bella. Não seja um covarde como você foi da última vez. – protestei com um "ei", mas ele me ignorou. – Você não ama Bella. – ele disse como uma afirmação.

-Mas claro que amo, descobri há pouco tempo, mas posso dizer que já estou hipnotizado por seu sorriso, seus olhos castanhos profundos. Tudo que eu mais queria era que as coisas entre mim e Bella funcionassem. Como você pode dizer isso?

- Você não age como se a amasse. Na verdade parece que ela é só mais uma de suas conquistas.

-Mas isso não é verdade.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza assim? – Jasper me olhou sério. –Como sabe que a ama? Descobriu por algum sinal?

-Não teve sinal nenhum. Eu simplesmente sei. Sabe quando você sente algo, mas não sabe por que ou desde quando isso aconteceu? – Jasper assentiu. – Foi assim com Bella, eu simplesmente soube. Quando pensei nas palavras pela primeira vez, elas pareciam tão certas, davam o perfeito significado ao que eu sentia. Tudo que eu faço é pensar nela desde que a vi pela primeira vez. Sei que é muito clichê falar em amor à primeira vista e que eu nunca acreditei, mas Bella mudou isso em mim. Ela pode viver me provocando, mas para ela não é nada. – Eu estava cego de amor por Bella, mas minhas atitudes não estavam levando a nada. Acho que seria melhor se eu desistisse e a deixasse viver. Nesse momento Bella saiu do armário e mantinha um sorriso encantador em seu rosto o mesmo que estava no rosto de Jacob. _Ele conseguiu de novo._ – Eu desisto.

Me levantei e fui em direção a porta. Senti um braço me puxando. Era Jasper de novo.

-Aonde você vai?

-Sair, não estou mais em clima de festa.

- Eu também vou, você já está um pouco fora do normal.

-Eu sei me virar ta bom?

-Claro, claro. – saímos porta a fora e senti o vento frio. Respirei fundo e comecei a caminhar. Nunca me senti tão vazio como me sentia agora. O sorriso de Bella que vi agora a pouco só serviu para me mostrar que não havia sentido em continuar nessa luta por ela. Em um simples jogo Jacob conseguiu.

-Você fez a coisa errada. – Jasper quebrou o silêncio.

-Como assim?

- Fugir, você mesmo disse que lutaria por ela até ela ser sua, mas eu não estou vendo você fazer isso. Vocês dois mal conversaram, tudo que você fez para tentar conquista-la foi uns joguinhos de sedução. Você não percebe que está indo pelo caminho errado?

-E qual seria o caminho certo?

-Segue meu raciocínio... você está tentando seduzir Bella e ela está tentando te seduzir.

-Como assim ela tentando me seduzir? – _sério?UAU._

-Cara nunca pensei que você fosse tão tapado assim. Pensa, eu vi vocês dois na cozinha aquele dia de madrugada.

-Você estava espiando seu voador de meia tigela. – eu não acredito não posso nem seduzir alguém em paz mais.

-Eu desci para beber água e vi os dois. Percebi que Bella fez o truque da água escorrendo pelo corpo.

-Na verdade era suco de morango. – ele me olhou serio e eu fiz sinal que me calaria.

-Como eu estava dizendo, ela usou aquilo para te deixar louco. – _e conseguiu_. – E você retribuiu o favor que eu vi. Isso só vai fazer ela te querer para suprir seus desejos e não se apaixonar por você.

-E o que você sugere? – Jasper tinha razão, esses jogos não ajudariam em nada, mas eu não tinha idéia do que fazer, Bella não era como as outras mulheres que simplesmente caiam ao meu pé. Ela tinha um cérebro e com certeza não era fútil.

-Você tem que ir com calma, primeiro aprenda sobre seus gostos, o que gosta, o que detesta. Comida favorita. Resumindo para ficar mais fácil para o seu cérebro bêbado, vire amigo de Bella, conquiste sua confiança.

-Amigos? Isso não me parece ruim, pode dar certo. Você só esqueceu de um detalhe que começa com **Ja **e termina com **cob **e que provavelmente acabou de dar uns amassos com Bella julgando pelo sorriso dos dois.

-Você está certo, mas Jacob está apostando em sua lábia, você usará seu cérebro. Logicamente quando ele estiver menos intoxicado.

-Alguém já disse que você é um puta gênio? – e era mesmo, nunca pensaria desse jeito. Tenho que agradecer Jasper se esse plano der certo.

-Estou tentando ajudar.

-Meninos, venham rápido. – avistei Alice correndo em nossa direção. – É o Emmett.

Ai, o que será que o Emmett aprontou dessa vez?

Corremos em direção a casa o mais rápido possível. Chegando lá avistei um Emmett incrivelmente bêbado dançando encima da mesa. Meu irmão era um bailarino e tanto.

-Edward, sobe ai e mostra do que você é capaz.

-Cara, desce daí, você está fazendo papel de ridículo. – Emmett fechou a cara e desceu da mesa. – Isso, muito bem, agora vem comigo e faz direito.

O empurrei em direção ao palco e liguei o som.

-Bella, cuida da música, por favor. – Bella olhou para mim e começou a rir descontroladamente assim como todos em volta. Eu podia aceitar minha família rindo de mim, mas aquele idiota, nunca.

-Ta rindo do que o seu vira-lata? – Jacob me olhou parando de rir. – Você sabe que não é palio para mim.

-Ah é, então porque não resolvemos isso aqui e agora.

Eu já estava mais torto do que uma curva fechada, mas não podia passar por frangote.

-Você e eu na mesa, quem beber mais ganha. – Jacob hesitou. – O que foi Black, vai dar pra trás frangote? – comecei a imitar uma galinha enquanto olhava para Jacob.

-Fechado.

Jacob sentou-se na mesa e eu sentei na sua frente. Alice alinhou 50 copos com vodka na frente de cada um. Não sei da onde ela tirou tanto copo, mas vamos ao que interessa.

-**Ready... Set... Go!**

Comecei a beber um copo atrás do outro, vi Jacob de relance e ele bebia com vontade, mas dessa vez eu ganharia.

**Bella PDV**

Já fazia mais de meia hora que eles estavam bebendo sem parar. Jacob já estava deitado no chão em um estado vergonhoso. Edward continuava sentado porém já estva ficando vesgo.

Eles não iam parar tão cedo com essa merda, sorte que a vodka já tinha acabado, não dava pra continuar nem se eles quisessem.

-Ok, acho que agora chega. – Rose interveio.

-Não, _ic, _eu ainda, _ ic, _agüento. –Jacob disse tentando ficar de pé, mas sua mão escorregou do apoio ele caiu deitado de novo.

-_Ixo, _deixa a gente em paz. – Edward disse torto.

-Estragou a diversão Rose - Emmett disse mandando um bafo horrível para minha cara.

-Eu não quero nem saber, vocês acabaram com a bebida, vão procurar algo melhor para fazer. – Rose olhou brava para os três, que se encolheram.

-Que tal fazer um show para vocês? – Emmett perguntou subindo no palco. Edward e Jacob o seguiram. Emmett a principio não queria dividir o palco com eles, mas acabou cedendo.

-Bellinha, por favor cuide do som. – Ah, ele devia ter pensado seriamente antes de ter me pedido isso, mas como o seu cérebro estava inundado em vodka a possibilidade de eu me divertir a suas custas nem passou por sua cabeça.

Me direcionei ao som , achei o CD que estava procurando e coloquei para tocar.

**Ai, wilson vai- **.com/watch?v=u0oCh2JBg-Q

Voltei para perto do pessoal que me olhavam rindo.

-Grave isso.- murmurei para Jasper que logo pegou sua filmadora.

-**_Eu não nasci gay, a culpa é do meu pai_**...-Emmett começou a cantar surpreendendo a todos, ele reamente sabia a letra. Nunca esperaria isso do meu primo.

-**_Que contratou um tal de Wilson para seu capataz... – _** explodi de rir quando Jacob começou a cantar. Com direito a dedinho na boca e reboladinha. Um homem fazendo isso era assustador.

-**_Eu vi o bofe tomar banho e sua mala era demais, alem de grande era demais..._** – Edward se juntou ao grupo muito animado devo dizer.

-**_Eu virei gay e assumi... - _**Os três cantaram juntos. Eu já não conseguia respirar, minha risada estava incontrolável, tive que me sentar senão desabaria no chão.

-Isso... é ... muito... ridículo. – Alice disse entre as gargalhadas.

Os garotos estavam arrasando, eram bichas experientes. Rebolavam, cantavam, pulavam.

Jasper fazia de tudo para manter a filmadora reta, mas ele estava quase caindo no chão de tanto rir. Principalmente quando Emmett e Jacob começaram a dançar _agarradinhas_ e Edward fez bico porque estava com ciúmes.

Os três finalmente acabaram a apresentação e desceram do palco sendo aplaudidos por todos os sóbrios.

-Bella, então, gostou da minha apresentação? – Edward me perguntou.

-Você não faz idéia. – aquele vídeo era uma relíquia.

-Jasper, você vai ter que me dar uma cópia desse vídeo. – ele acenou assentindo.

-Será que eu posso tirar uma foto de vocês? Virei fã com certeza. – Alice disse segurando uma câmera.

O trio parada dura se posicionou na frente do palco.

-Será que vocês podiam ficar parados? – os meninos se balançavam de um lado para o outro tentando se equilibrar uns nos outros.

-_Pediu pra parar, paro!. – _Alice finalmente tirou sua foto e eu posso afirmar que até amanhã essa foto estaria na internet.

- Meninas hora de vocês babarem, porque os _Catmans_ vão fazer um show de stripe para vocês. – Edward anunciou em voz alta.

-Catmans? – Jasper levantou as sobrancelhas. – Mas que decpeção, meu irmãos são viados e eu fico sabendo da pior maneira.

-Para tudo, acho que chega de apresentações por hoje não acham? – Por mais engraçado que aquilo tudo era eu tinha que tomar providencias antes que alguém se arrependa.

-Por quê? – Edward perguntou.

-Porque é melhor parar antes que alguém faça algo que vá se arrepender. – respondi calma.

-Por quê?

-Porque vocês estão muito bêbados.

-Por quê?

-Porque vocês beberam demais.

-Por quê?

-Se você me perguntar por que mais uma vez, eu te mato.

-Por quê? – ele disse com um sorriso no rosto.

-Porque você está me irritando.

-Sério?

-Não Edward, é mentira. – disse com sarcasmo.

-Ufa. Por quê?

Agora eu mato. Não esperei por nada, apenas parti para cima de Edward.

-Ah não me mata, tem uma lei que é contra a agressão dos bêbados. Jesus apaga a luz que ela vai me matar.

De repente tudo ficou escuro.

-Uau Edward seu pedido virou realidade. – Emmett disse de algum lugar a minha esquerda. E então ouvimos algo cair no chão com um som abafado.

-O que foi isso? – Alice perguntou assustada.

-Huuummm, desejei que soubesse voar, mas acho que não quiseram atender meu pedido. A Central de Atendimento dos Padrinhos Mágicos deve estar fechada. – ele tinha a desculpa que estava bêbado e que caiu da mesa de parto de cabeça.

-Acabei de ligar para saber o que aconteceu, parece que bateram um carro num poste e só poderão concertar amanhã. – Rose anunciou. – Só nos resta esperar.

-MUAHAHAHAHA.

-Para, quem fez isso? – Alice pediu, medo estava claro em sua voz.

-MUAHAHAHAHA. – essa voz vinha da minha direita. Imediatamente bati em quem estava lá.

-Ai. – só podia ser o Edward.

-Para a Alice já está assustada seu maluco.

-_Vou ficar, ficar com certeza maluco beleza. –_ Edward começou a cantar. – Alguém sabe o resto da musica?

-_Ilarilarie oh-oh-oh Ilarilarie oh-oh-oh é a turma da Xuxa que vai dando o seu alô. –_ Emmett cantou.

-Não seu burro, é assim: _Chora, me liga, implora o meu beijo de novo, me pede socorro..._

_ -_ Cara essa música é muito profunda. – Emmett disse choramingando.

-Pois é, to chorando igual a música, mas eu não sei o telefone dele pra ligar. – Até o Edward? Não acredito que estou ouvindo esses três marmanjos chorando.

-Ahhhh. – Rosalie gritou.

-O que foi?

-Algo passou no meu pé.

-Aaaahhhh é um rato. – Edward disse num ataque de viadagem.

-Não, é uma cobra ou o Godzilla. – De certo o Godzilla caberia dentro dessa casa. Jacob bebeu demais.

-Pior, é um rato-cobra Godzilla, alguém me salva. – Emmett.

-Parem com esse ataque de viadagem. Virem macho, honrem o que vocês têm entre as pernas. – Jasper disse decidido.

-O que tem no meio da minhas pernas? TIRA DAÍ, TIRA DAÍ. – Jacob disse enquanto pulava.

-Larga a mão de ser besta. Até parece que você não sabe que o que tem entre as suas pernas é o zíper da sua calça. – Emmett disse. Coloquei a mão na testa. _Isso não tem jeito _pensei.

-Ok, eu desisto. – Jasper murmurou rendido.

**Emmett PDV.**

Porque o Jasper disse pra gente honrar o zíper das nossas calças? Eu que bebo e ele que fica bobo. Eu realmente mereço esse meu irmão. Será que falta de sexo afeta o cérebro?

Bem, isso não é problema meu. Hora de aproveitar o apagão.

Rose deve estar por aqui. Da ultima vez que eu a vi ela estava sentada no sofá. _Rose, cadê você, eu vim aqui só pra te ver. _Adoro uma promiscuidade.

Ouch achei o sofá. Uêpa, isso é uma perna. Isso quer dizer que se eu aproximar a minha cabeça eu vou achar o ouvido. Huuummm, tem gente retribuindo carinho. _Vou me dar bem, vou me dar bem._

- Quando te vi cavei, cavei... não foi romântico, mas foi profundo. – essa nunca falha.

-Puta que pariu! – espera essa voz é...

-Jaaaaake? O que você ta fazendo ai? – Ah que nojo, eu passei a mão na perna dele o pior é que **ELE RETRIBUIU.**

** -**Eu estava sentado. O que você estava fazendo? – Jacob gritou.

-EU ACHEI QUE ERA A ROSE!!!!! – gritei desesperado. – Por que você retribuiu o carinho?

-EU ACHEI QUE ERA A BELLA!!! – ele disse no mesmo tom.

-EI. – ouvi Rose e Bella falando.

Psiu, estamos no meio de uma discussão. – Jacob falou.

-Não me manda calar a boca seu bêbado inútil. – Rose explodiu.

-Ai meu bom Deus, eu fui acariciado por um homem, _QUE NOJO. _Eu vou precisar de terapia e 10 anos vai ser pouco. Alguém me interne, quem sabe eu não encontro a Amy Winehouse na clínica? Ou apaguem minha memória com aquele aparelinho que o pessoal do MIB usa. Socoooooroooooo.

Senti alguém me dando um tapa na cara.

-Emmett se controla, respira. – Edward disse.

-Alguém me desinfetaaaa. – Jacob gritava enquanto ouvia seus passos apressados pela sala. - Merda. – ouvi Jake topar em algo.

-Gente, eu sei que vocês dois queriam ter se aproveitado de mim e Rose, sobre isso eu digo que vai ter vingança, mas chega de histeria, vocês estão nos deixando loucos. – Bella estava emanando raiva de cada poro de seu corpo.

-Ok, acho que eu to mais calmo. _Acho_.

-É, eu também, desde que essa coisa fique a pelo menos dez metros de distância de mim. – eu declarei.

-Eu adoro ter uma filmadora que grava no escuro. – acho que ouvi Jasper sussurrar algo assim para Bella, minha mente esqueceu rapidamente disso, quando Alice disse:

-Galera, eu achei mais bebida, alguém quer?

Todos seguimos a voz de Alice e logo cada um pegou um garrafa do que quer que aquilo fosse.

**Edward PDV**

Já passava das quatro da manha e ainda estávamos no escuro. Já ouvimos o Emmett cantando pirulito que bate-bate, Alice, Bella e Rosalie discutindo sobre roupas, Jacob falando das inúmeras pegadas que ele já deu.

E acho que eu também já vou. Me levantei e segui para fora da sala. Achei uma maçaneta e a abri, será que eu cheguei ao meu quarto já? Não vi nem as escadas. EU devo estar mesmo bêbado. Nunca, eu repito, nunca beba mais de uma garrafa de Wiski, 50 doses de vodkas e uma bebida que você não sabe o que é.

Entrei no meu quarto e tentei achar minha cama. Topei com ela e me deitei, mas senti algo se mexendo ao meu lado. Isso, que eu logo reconheci sendo uma pessoa, passou a mão por meu peito e senti um arrepio passar por minha espinha.

Ela, ficou sobre mim e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Minha respiração ficou no ar, não pensava mais em nada. Quem será essa pessoa?

Ela mordia, lambia, beijava meu pescoço eu já estava ficando muito excitado. Em um movimento rápido me coloquei por cima dela e fiz a mesma coisa que ela. Trilhei um caminho de beijos do pescoço até a orelha e mordi o seu lóbulo e recebi um gemido em troca.

Ela tinha um gosto doce, suave, sua pele era aveludada, tentadora. Um perfume de lírios invadiu meus sentidos e me deixou completamente deslumbrado. 

Não agüentando mais busquei sua boca e a cobri com a minha. O beijo começou tímido sem segundas intenções. Mas então ela mordeu meu lábio inferior e o desejo que parecia estar guardado estourou. Rapidamente passei minha língua por seus lábios e ela me permitiu passagem sem hesitação.

Sua língua macia travava uma batalha com a minha, mas depois se tornou uma dança sensual. Eu explorava cada pedaço de sua boca, aquele cheiro me intoxicava.

Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos e cintura a trazendo ainda mais para perto, seu corpo pequeno se encaixava perfeitamente com o meu, como se fosse feito especialmente para mim. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram ao meu cabelo me puxando pra mais perto.

Eu poderia ficar ali a noite toda, o mundo poderia acabar nesse momento que eu morreria feliz.

Mas como um choque ela se afastou de mim.

-Me desculpe. – ela sussurrou. Ouvi a porta abrindo e depois se fechando. _Quem era aquela mulher?_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Galera do meu coração..._**

**_Como vocês estão?_**

**_Quero pedir mil e uma, e duas e três desculpas por ter demorado para postar... é que eu acabei indo viajar e não deu pra postar, mas aqui está mais um capítulo novinho._**

**_Agradeço a todos os comentários o apoio de vocês deu muita ajuda para o capitulo ficar pronto. _**

**_Espero que tenham gostado. =D_**

**_Reviews please, faz bem para o meu coração. I love you _**


	10. FASE 1 Surpresas

**MEUS AMORES... DESCULPINHA PELA DEMORA... SEMANA CORRIDA... VOLTA ÀS AULAS MATA...**

**ANYWAYS... AQUI ESTÁ O CAPÍTULO... DIVIRTAM-SE**

* * *

**Edward PDV**

UAU, minha cabeça está explodindo. Parece que um elefante passou por cima dela. Nunca mais vou beber. Ok, isso é mentira, provavelmente na próxima festa que eu for eu vou encher a cara, mas eu preciso controlar.

Tá, eu sei que eu bebo pra ficar mal, porque se fosse pra ficar bom eu tomava remédio, mas foi necessário. Ver Bella e Jacob entrando naquele armário acabou com minhas esperanças e depois piorou quando ambos saíram sorrindo.

Aquele idiota só veio até aqui para estragar meus planos com Bella, ele estava a fim dela também, isso tornava a batalha por Bella mais interessante, mas também muito mais perigosa, eu poderia perdê-la em segundos.

Bella já era uma mulher e agia como tal, tirando quando ela faz suas pegadinhas, mas isso dá um ar de criança sapeca que eu adoro, ela fica tão natural quando está sorrindo, não importa o motivo. Sua boca fica mais convidativa. Como seria beijá-la?

De repente imagens começaram a passar por minha mente. Imagens de ontem à noite. Era tudo borrado, eu devia estar muito bêbado, a única que consegui ver com clareza era uma em que estava num quarto no escuro e tinha alguém comigo. Eu a beijava. Mas não sabia quem era, não tinha a menor idéia. Isso era um sonho, porque se parecia e muito com um.

Então como um estalo percebi onde estava. Aquele era o quarto de meus pais. O que eu estava fazendo aqui? Forcei minha memória a se lembrar, mas ela não ajudava.

Fui até a sala, com cuidado para fazer menos barulho possível. Se uma agulha caísse no chão, minha cabeça sucumbiria. Isso é tudo culpa daquele imbecil do Jacob, se ele não tivesse aparecido lá eu certamente teria me declarado para Bella em vez de ter enchido a cara e ela estaria em meus braços nesse exato momento. E com toda certeza não o teria desafiado para ver quem bebe mais.

Eu preferia até ficar sem saber sobre as coisas que eu poderia ter feito ou dito ontem naquele estado. Ainda mais considerando que eu não era o único bêbado naquela casa.

Chegando à sala não acreditei no que eu estava vendo. Emmett estava com um chapéu de Viking na cabeça. Coitado, não tem nem namorada e já está com chifre. Ri com esse pensamento. Ele estava com uma garrafa de uma bebida desconhecida nas mãos e uma pessoa de cabelos loiros estava deitada em cima dele. Emmett e Rosalie aproveitaram bem à noite, será um susto quando acordarem.

Do outro lado, encontrava-se um Jasper com a cabeça no chão e as pernas em cima do palco sem camisa e com um número de telefone escrito no peito com batom vermelho. Parece que alguém se deu bem. Mas, aquele era o batom que a Rosalie estava usando ontem. Que bagunça.

A baixinha estava, acreditem ou não, debaixo da mesa perto do armário. Me pergunto como ela foi parar lá.

Mas uma pessoa não estava na sala. Procurei na cozinha, mas Bella também não estava lá. Fui para o terceiro andar, mas ela não estava em seu quarto e nem no de ninguém.

Foi quando me lembrei do quarto de hóspede no segundo andar, que ficava ao lado do quarto dos meus pais. Desci rápido e abri a porta vagarosamente não querendo fazer barulho. É ela estava lá. Deitada, ainda com as roupas da noite anterior. Com um movimento rápido o vestido de Bella subiu um pouco me dando uma boa visão de suas pernas torneadas. Aquilo era uma tentação. O efeito que essa mulher tinha sobre mim era desconcertante. E eu só a conhecia há uma semana, desde sua chegada de Phoenix e já estava completamente aos seus pés.

Me aproximei dela e me ajoelhei ao lado da cama. Sua respiração era calma e profunda. Suas feições estavam suaves e ela continha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Quase imperceptível. Seu coração batia em sincronia com o meu, lentamente, como se houvesse algo que nos ligasse.

Minhas mãos por vontade própria acariciaram sua bochecha e depois desceram até a base de seu pescoço, podia sentir facilmente sua pulsação passando embaixo de minha mão. Um choque passava por meu corpo cada vez que eu tocava aquela linda mulher. Meus olhos estavam grudados em Bella, nada me chamava à atenção, era só eu e Bella. Seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos estavam entreabertos e seu hálito doce alcançava meu rosto. Daria tudo para sentir sua boca se movimentando com a minha.

Em um ato impensado aproximei meu rosto do seu almejando sentir seus lábios. O beijo foi apenas um roçar dos lábios, mas foi o suficiente para meu coração acelerar.

Fiquei mais algum tempo lá e depois decidi ser melhor eu ir. Se ela acordasse naquele momento poderia me acusar de ser um tarado e isso eu certamente não queria.

Lembrei-me da conversa com Jasper e ele tinha toda razão, precisava conquistar a confiança de Bella antes de qualquer coisa, ser seu amigo. Seria difícil ser apenas ser amigo, porque a cada dia que se passava eu estava ainda mais apaixona do por ela, mas tenho que tentar.

-Você pode não me amar ainda, mas um dia eu conseguirei entrar em seu coração. Pode ter certeza que eu não desistirei.

Olhei para o relógio ao lado da cabeceira e marcava duas horas da tarde. Deduzi que seria uma boa acordar o pessoal agora.

Deixei Bella dormindo mais um pouco, não consegui acordá-la, parecia estar tendo um ótimo sonho, preferi não atormentá-la.

Desci até o andar debaixo e todos estavam na mesma posição de antes. Então um pensamento passou por minha mente. _Jacob tinha ido embora? _Ele não estava em lugar algum dentro de casa, era o mais provável.

Não resisti e tirei uma foto daquela situação, aquilo ia para a internet.

Agora, como eu iria acordá-los? Minha mente diabólica teve uma idéia e fui buscar uma corneta que havia no armário de casacos, mas aquilo era pouco.

Fui até o lado de fora em busca de um balde, mas a única coisa que vi foi Jacob deitado a beira da piscina com óculos escuro. Ele ainda estava dormindo e fiz as honras de empurrá-lo na piscina.

Assim que a água tocou seu corpo, Jacob acordou alarmado e quando me viu morrendo de rir começou a praguejar, me xingando de tudo quanto é nome. O ignorei pegando um balde e o enchendo de água.

Entrei novamente em casa preparado para acordar todo mundo. Jacob apareceu ao meu lado todo molhado sem camisa. Ah faça-me o favor, que porra é essa.

-Será que você poderia colocar a camisa. – perguntei.

-Não porque você acabou de me empurrar na piscina me molhando inteiro, então agüente as conseqüências. – ele disse petulante.

Peguei o balde de água pronto para jogá-lo no casal do sofá, então olhei para Jacob e disse:

-Faça algo de útil e se prepare para usar aquela corneta. – apontei para a corneta ao seu lado. – Quando eu contar até três. – sussurrei.

-Um... doi – fui interrompido.

-Você quis dizer um, dois, três ou um, dois, três e já. – perguntou inocente.

Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, o olhei e respondi:

-Um, dois, três. – ele apenas assentiu.

-Um, dois, três. – assim que falei joguei o balde de água em Rosalie e Emmett que acordaram, no mesmo momento em que Jacob assoprou a corneta no ouvido de Jasper e em seguida em Alice.

Emmett começou a gritar, falando que estava se afogando, Rosalie me mandou um olhar de ódio e depois olhou para o vestido. Me ferrei.

-Eu te mato Edward. – a psicopata saiu correndo atrás de mim por toda a sala.

Enquanto corria vi Jasper em uma situação desconfortável, suas pernas estavam por cima de sua cabeça, duvido que ele voltaria a posição normal e Alice passava a mão na cabeça enquanto esmurrava Jacob que ria sem parar assim como eu.

Então num ato de raiva todos começaram a correr atrás de mim e Jacob. Aquela sala estava ficando pequena para aquele tanto de gente correndo nela.

Fui para a piscina e todos me seguiram ainda gritando palavrões, alguns nem eu conhecia. Mas a beirada da piscina estava molhada, resultado: fomos todos parar na piscina como um dominó.

Eu escorreguei primeiro e me segurei em Jacob, mas ele se desequilibrou e segurou na barra do vestido de Rosalie que por sua vez agarrou a mão de Alice que puxou a gola da blusa de Emmett, e esse puxou o cabelo de Jasper.

- Edward Cullen você vai pagar esse vestido, você sabe quanto ele custou? Seu idiota. – Alice deu mais um de seus pitis de moda, o pior que ela foi acompanhada por Rosalie.

Tomei um susto quando senti alguém puxando minha perna, fazendo-me imergir. Esse alguém era Emmett, então ele apontou para a perna de Jasper e das meninas e entendi o recado.

Me posicionei próximo a perna de Jasper e em um movimento rápido o puxei para baixo. Emmett havia feito a mesma coisa com Alice e Rosalie. As duas olharam para nós dois ainda embaixo da água, um olhar que demonstravam que nosso fim estava próximo.

Sem pensar duas vezes sai correndo da piscina me distanciando o máximo possível daquelas mulheres raivosas, mas tão rápido quanto eu, Alice também saiu da água. E lá estávamos nós de novo correndo em volta da piscina.

**Bella PDV**

_Eu estava em uma floresta fechada, desconhecida por mim. Meus olhos circulavam pelo local tentando achar qualquer sinal de perigo, mas não havia. Era tudo muito calmo, tudo que se ouvia era o canto dos pássaros._

_Passei a mão pelo meu rosto, estava ansiosa demais, onde eu estava?_

_Distante podia ver um castelo poderoso. Digno de rei e rainha. Mas quem será que eram os donos daquele maravilhoso castelo? Deviam ser pessoas realmente importantes._

_Algo se mexeu em um arbusto próximo a mim. Meu coração acelerou, tentava correr, mas minhas pernas não se mexiam._

_-Quem está ai? – perguntei impaciente. – Exijo que se pronuncie._

_Então de lá saiu um homem, vestido impecável como um verdadeiro príncipe, seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu arfei. Edward._

_Ele tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios e seus olhos verdes me encaravam com... amor. Aquilo me pegou de surpresa._

_-Princesa Isabelle aqui está você. – ele disse com sua voz rouca._

_-Princesa? – perguntei não sabendo se realmente ouvi o que disse._

_-Sim, isso mesmo. Está tudo bem?_

_-Oh... sim, está tudo bem. – então percebi que usava um vestido azul, como as princesas de filmes usavam._

_Edward se aproximou de mim cauteloso sem desviar o olhar do meu. Ele estava muito gostoso naquela roupa de príncipe. _

_-Sabe, você pode não me amar ainda, mas um dia eu conseguirei entrar em seu coração. Pode ter certeza que eu não desistirei. – ele chegou perto de mim e depois sumiu. Assim do nada. "Puf"._

Acordei assustada. Que sonho foi esse? Minha respiração estava descompassada, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Só pelo fato de Edward me amar no sonho, já não fazia sentido. Mas aquelas suas últimas palavras pareciam tão vividas, tão reais.

Achei melhor descer e tomar um copo de água precisava me acalmar.

_- Edward Cullen você vai pagar esse vestido, você sabe quanto ele custou? Seu idiota. – _reconheci a voz fina de Alice vindo da piscina. O que será que estava acontecendo.

Quando cheguei à piscina não consegui conter o riso. Alice corria atrás de Edward com um olhar cheio de ódio. Os dois faziam o maior esforço para não se desequilibrarem. Rosalie tentava afogar Emmett enquanto gritava descontroladamente e Jasper e Jacob tentavam afogar um ao outro.

Corri para dentro e peguei a câmera, tinha que filmar aquilo. Mais uma para a internet.

-Que consideração. Fazem uma festa e nem me chamam. – gritei para eles com falsa indignação. Todos me olharam ao mesmo tempo e eu dei um aceno.

Assim que Jacob viu a câmera em minhas mãos gritou: "Peguem a câmera da mão dela".

Sai correndo pela casa com seis pessoas furiosas atrás de mim. Subi até o terceiro andar e entrei no meu quarto trancando a porta logo em seguida.

-_Bella, o que você vai fazer com isso?_ – Emmett perguntou do outro lado da porta.

-Espere e verá.

-_Agora sujou. _– Jacob se pronunciou.

Rapidamente peguei meu laptop e abri no endereço de um blog que eu havia criado. .. Nele já havia o vídeo do Emmett dançando conga e ele lutando com a cobra. O blog já tinha mais de cinco mil acessos. Comecei a fazer o download dos vídeos e das fotos para o site.

Escutei passos se afastando do corredor e algumas vozes do lado de fora.

Depois de alguns segundos Edward irrompeu por minha janela. Levei um puta susto com aquela anta.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

-Vim impedir você de fazer o que quer que você esteja fazendo.

Edward se aproximou de mim, mas eu o segurei para ficar longe do computador, até ele fazer o download pelo menos.

Ele era muito forte e me empurrou para o lado, sem pensar pulei em sua costa. Ele conseguiu pegar o laptop e agora tentava parar o download, mas segurei seus braços o impedindo de fazer qualquer coisa. Começamos a rodar pelo quarto até que ouvimos: "_Download completo"_

-Uhu, vitória! – desci de suas costas e sai do quarto entregando a câmera para Emmett. – Pode apagar.

Emmett rapidamente apagou qualquer coisa que havia na câmera.

-Não adianta Emmett ela já passou tudo para um blog. – Edward disse atrás de mim.

-Eu preciso ver esse site agora. – Rosalie entrou no meu quarto seguida de todos os outros, pegou meu laptop e viu a pagina.

A página era simples, preta com os ícones em vermelhos e no inicio da página havia uma foto de todos nos.

Rosalie passou as duas primeiras filmagens e viu a primeira foto, soltou um "Eu não acredito". Eu não tinha visto essa foto antes de passar para o blog, mas era hilária, Todos esparramados na sala, menos eu e Edward.

Olhei de relance para ele e estava rindo assim como eu.

-Acomodações de um hotel de luxo. – eu disse.

Rosalie lançou um olhar para mim me acusando de ter tirado aquela foto.

-Não fui eu que tirei essa foto nem vem. – levantei as mãos num gesto de inocência. Edward explodiu na gargalhada o entregando completamente.

- Dormiu bem acompanhada, não Rosalie?

Emmett apenas encarava a tela sem nenhuma reação, coitado devia estar em choque. Até que...

-UUUUUUUUUUHUUUUUUUUUUU, me dei bem, me dei bem. – Emmett fazia uma dancinha ridícula.

-Repete Emmett. – Rosalie o encarou.

-Me ferrei também, me ferrei também.

-Rosalie da play no próximo vídeo. – aquele era o vídeo que eu havia acabado de gravar.

- Olha a minha situação, como você pode por isso na internet, eu sou sua irmã. – Alice resmungava, mas eu não prestei a mínima atenção estava muito ocupada rindo.

-Alice, veja pelo lado bom, não é a única a pagar mico, principalmente quando o próximo vídeo tem coisa mais interessante. – disse recuperando o fôlego.

Alice arrancou o computador da mão de Rosalie e abriu o próximo vídeo.

Ele começava com Emmett dançando boquinha da garrafa em cima da mesa. Todos explodiram na gargalhada enquanto Emmett fitava a tela atônito.

-Bellinha como você pode fazer isso comigo? – ele estava consternado.

-Não fui eu que fiz isso, foi a bebida, ninguém mando entornar o caneco. Agora assiste que vem mais.

Então a música _Ai, Wilson vai _começou a tocar na filmagem enquanto os três viados, opa, Edward, Emmett e Jacob dançavam.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper e eu rolamos na cama de tanto rir. Estava difícil de respirar.

-Tira isso daí. – os três gritaram juntos.

-Mas para que a pressa, vocês estavam purpurinados ontem. – disse estralando os dedos. – Vocês três formam um trio e tanto.

Mas então tudo ficou preto.

-Por que a imagem está escura? – Alice perguntou.

-A câmera tem um programa que permite que a gente grave cenas no escuro. – Jasper explicou para todos. Então a imagem ficou visível, mostrando o Emmett e Jacob se acariciando depois levando um susto e começando a discutir.

-Parece que temos um novo casal aqui. – Edward disse olhando para Jacob.

-Porque não vai ver se eu to lá na esquina o bichona.

-Não foi só eu que estava naquele palco Jacob se lembre disso. – Edward o provocou mais uma vez e Jacob deu um passo na sua direção, mas parou com o grito de Alice e Rosalie.

-Puta que pariu.

Todos olharam para a tela e vimos a coisa mais estranha do mundo. Emmett e Rosalie dançavam de uma forma pornográfica em cima do sofá. Até que Emmett desabou no sofá com Rosalie por cima dele.

Segundos depois eu aparecia na filmagem com uma garrafa na mão e eu tubo de superbonder. Adivinhem o que eu fiz a seguir, colei a garrafa na mão de Emmett e cai ao lado do sofá morrendo de rir.

-_Isso é pra você nunca mais me trancar no armário com o Sr. Edward sou-foda Cullen, entendeu? – _eu disse apontando para Emmett.

Todos olhamos para a mão de Emmett e lá estava a garrafa.

- _Eu sou foda? – _Edward disse na filmagem. Eu, na filmagem, olhei para ele e comecei a rir acompanhada por ele.

Senti meu rosto pegar fogo. Eu não contava que isso estivesse na filmagem.

Mas deixei esse pensamento de lado quando a câmera focalizou Alice e Jasper se agarrando no palco. Arregalei os olhos com aquilo.

-OMG, me falem que eu não fiz isso. – Alice tampou o rosto com as mãos. Jasper apenas a encarava como se tentasse entender algo. Sua expressão era indecifrável.

-_Essa festa é boa demais. – _ouvimos a voz de Jacob vindo de trás da câmera, ele deveria estar gravando. Então a imagem tremeu um pouco como se alguém tivesse passado a câmera para outra pessoa. De repente vimos a cabeça de Jacob em close.

-Credo em cruz, olha a assombração. – Emmett gritou fazendo todos nós rir. Menos Jacob.

-_Gostaria de mandar um beijo para minha mão. MÃE TE AMO!! E que votem em mim para Miss chocolate do ano. – _Explodimos em uma gargalhada.

-Ui, Miss chocolate do ano. Você sem dúvida não tem o meu voto. – Emmett disse.

-Cala a boca e cuida da sua garrafa colada na sua mão.

-Ah... Jasper que telefone é esse escrito no seu peito? – perguntei a assim que vi a marca vermelha, um pouco borrada pelo banho de piscina, mas ainda visível.

-Eu não faço a mínima idéia. – disse olhando para os números.

-Só em um jeito de descobrir. – Emmett pegou o celular com a mão livre e discou o número.

_I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic._

Não preciso dizer que esse era o toque do celular de Alice.

-Alô. – ela disse colocando o telefone na orelha e com expressão de "Agora fudeu".

-Se deu bem em irmão. – Edward disse para Jasper.

-Cala a boca e presta atenção no que tá passando na tela. – Jasper disse.

Instantaneamente eu olhei para a filmagem e quase morri do coração com o que eu vi. Simplesmente eu e Edward nos beijando no quarto da tia Esme.

-Se deu bem em irmão. – Jasper repetiu as mesmas palavras que Edward tinha dito a pouco.

Me levantei em um pulo colocando a mão no peito, como se tentasse impedir que meu coração saísse para fora.

Olhei para Edward e ele me encarava, mas sua expressão não era de surpresa, mas sim de alegria. Não, não pode ser, devo estar imaginando coisas.

-Era você. – Edward disse, mas ele não parecia tão chocado, pra falar a verdade, ele parecia maravilhado.

-Não, isso não é verdade, isso foi um sonho, eu me lembro. – disse tentando convencer a mim mesma.

-Quer dizer que você sonhou comigo Bella? – Edward disse me lançando seu sorriso torto.

-Sim... quer dizer, não. Isso não aconteceu de verdade não pode. – meu coração acelerou ainda mais quando percebi que não estava assustada com tudo aquilo e sim uma parte de mim estava alegre. – Você abusou de mim enquanto eu estava em um estado deplorável. – gritei.

-Eu estava tão deplorável quanto você, talvez até pior.– ele disse no mesmo tom.

-Mas isso não impediu você de me atacar, não é?

- Bem que eu me lembre, não fui eu que fui para cima de você e comecei a te provocar.

-Eu não fui para cima de você. – nem em um milhão de anos eu beijaria o Cullen, esse cara arrogante com um ego enorme, galinha.

-Não é o que a câmera mostra. – olhei novamente a filmagem e ele estava certo eu dei o primeiro passo.

-Vo-você me seduziu. – dei a primeira desculpa esfarrapada que veio em minha cabeça.

-Você acredita mesmo nisso? – seus olhos se trancaram aos meus me tomando o fôlego.

-Viu está fazendo de novo. – ele me deslumbrava a cada vez que eu olhava para ele, era certamente seu truque para conseguir as mulheres. Mas não ia funcionar comigo. Eu não ia ser uma das conquistas do Cullen, ele que cairia aos meus pés e não eu.

-Eu estou fazendo o quê? – ele disse com inocência, porém seus olhos continuavam nos meus. O meu raciocínio não estava mais coerente. Tudo em minha cabeça era Edward.

- Me deslumbrando. – quando percebi já tinha dito. As palavras escaparam da minha boca antes de eu conseguir detê-las.

-Eu deslumbro você? – Ele foi se aproximando de mim em passos lentos com o sorriso torto na boca. FOCO, Bella.

- Cai fora, Cullen. – o empurrei para longe de mim e sai do quarto.

Minhas emoções estavam misturadas. Sentia ódio, repulsa, tristeza. Mas uma parte de mim tinha ficado alegre ao perceber que aquele sonho que eu tinha tido no meio da noite tinha sido real.

Eu não entendia isso, como eu poderia estar alegre. Afinal era o Cullen.

Fui para o jardim da casa e fiquei sentada na varanda olhando para o céu, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Mas então um carro parou na frente da casa e de lá saíram Carlisle e Esme. Os dois pareciam estar tão felizes, a paixão era notável no olhar que eles trocavam.

Assim que me viram acenaram. Eles estavam cheios de malas então fui ajudá-los.

-Então, como foi a segunda lua-de-mel? – perguntei fingindo curiosidade. Minha cabeça estava longe, pensando em todos os acontecimentos desde que cheguei aquela pequena cidade.

-Ah querida, Paris é perfeita, tão romântica e tranqüila. – Esme parecia relembrar momentos da viagem enquanto descrevia tudo sobre Paris para mim.

-Bella, por favor, leve essa mala para dentro, mas cuidado ai estão os seus presentes e depois chama todos para a sala, gostaria de anunciar algo. – obedeci a Carlisle e deixei a mala ao lado do sofá e depois fui chamar o pessoal.

-VENHAM AQUI EM BAIXO, CARLISLE E ESME CHEGARAM. – gritei ao pé da escada.

De repente senti a escada tremendo e olhei para cima, deparando-me com seis loucos correndo escada a baixo. Emmett era o primeiro da fila.

-Papai, mamãe, vocês chegaram finalmente. – Emmett abraçou Carlisle e depois Esme.

-Tia, você vai ter que contar tudo para gente. Quero saber os detalhes, como são as lojas em Paris? Deve ser muito fashion. – Alice pulava animada ao lado de Esme.

-Por favor sentem-se, temos boas noticias. – Carlisle anunciou com toda a sua autoridade.

-Ai, eu vou ganhar uma priminha? – Alice perguntou com os olhos brilhando. – Por que chega de primo tia, pelo amor de Deus.

-Não, se for para ter mais um Cullenzinho, ele tem que ser macho. – Emmett disse.

-Qual é, aposto que a Esme já está cansada de tanto filho homem. – Rosalie se intrometeu.

Em um estalo estávamos todos discutindo qual seria o sexo do bebe e possíveis futuros nomes. Eu não tinha preferência. Mas Rosalie e Alice queriam uma menina, já os meninos lutavam para ser menino.

-Vai se chamar Peter. – Jasper anunciou. Todos olhamos para ele. Ele sugeria cada nome.

Alice era a mais animada para ter uma priminha, enquanto Emmett preferia mil vezes um menino para jogar bola com ele.

-Não, ELA, se chamará Sophie, olha como esse nome soa bonitinho. SOPHIE. – Alice gritou.

- Para com isso, ele vai ser menino, então tem que ter nome de macho. – Edward anunciou entrando na luta.

Nada estava saindo daquela discussão.

-GENTE. – Carlisle gritou e todos se calaram.

-... eu vou ensinar ele a como chegar chegando nas gatinhas. – Emmett olhou para nós com cara de tacho.

-Cala a boca Emmett. – Alice cutucou.

-Meninos, lamento desapontar, mas não estou grávida. – Esme falou.

-Então quer dizer que eu não vou poder ensinar o pirralho as minhas melhores cantadas? Poxa que injustiça. – Emmett cruzou os braços e fez o maior bico do mundo.

-O que nós estávamos tentando dizer antes desse surto é que eu e Esme decidimos que vocês merecem uma viagem durante essas férias. – UAU, uma viagem. Para onde será que nós iremos?

-AAAAAAHHHHH... nós vamos viajar, ai que fancy. Mas acaba logo com o mistério e falem para onde. – Alice pulava no sofá e batia palminhas. Será que ela tinha um botão para desligar?

-Alice, respire. – Esme incentivou. – Bem, vocês viajaram para... o Brasil.

-. – Alice gritou ao meu lado. – EU VOU PARA O BRASIL. ISSO É SEM DUVIDA FABULIFANTÁSTICO.

-Nossa isso é demais mãe, quando nós vamos? – Edward perguntou.

-Nós já acertamos tudo. Vocês partiram amanhã mesmo. – Carlisle anunciou com um sorriso no rosto. – Só gostaria de avisar que irão mais duas pessoas com vocês. Uma é filha de um sócio meu, o outro é um amigo de longa data. Algum problema?

-Com certeza não. – Emmett disse todo alegre. – Mas tem algum problema se Jake for conosco?

Vi Edward fechando a cara para o irmão como se quisesse matá-lo. A rivalidade entre aqueles dois era gigantesca.

-Mas é claro que sim, sinta-se da família durante a viagem. – Esme disse com um sorriso.

-Muito obrigado Sr. e Sra. Cullen. – Jacob disse do outro lado do sofá. Eu nem tinha notado ele ali.

- E quando os outros dois chegarão? – eu perguntei.

-Parece que chegarão. – Esme disse alegre assim que ouviu a campainha tocando.

Ela foi atender e voltou com duas figuras.

Meu sangue subiu quando percebi que a filha do sócio era nada mais, nada menos, do que a bispulinha da boate. A loira que estava se esfregando com Jacob e depois com Edward. A minha vontade era de ir para cima dela, mas tinha que me controlar. Carlisle não merecia isso.

**http: // www . studentsoftheworld . info / sites / music / img/ 23040_britney-spears-1024x768-19034 . jpg (TIREM OS ESPAÇOS)**

Olhei para Edward e ele olhava a loira com uma expressão de surpresa assim como Jacob. Já vi que essa viagem prometia.

Só então percebi a outra figura. Ele aparentava ser mais velho que todos nós, mas estranhei suas grandes malas rosa. Minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas assim que ele abriu a boca.

**http: // files . nireblog . com / blogs1 / fa-clube-cristianpior / files / clooor . jpg (TIREM OS ESPAÇOS)**

-AI MEU CHUCHUZINHO! Carlisle que casa é essa? – o maluco colocou uma mão no ombro do meu tio enquanto avaliava tudo. Até que seus olhos pousaram em Alice. – Quem é essa pobre criatura? Algumas revista vai fazer uma matéria de antes de depois com ela?

-Fique você sabendo que eu sou a menina mais fashion que esse mundo já viu. – Alice estava uma fera. Também não era para menos, aquela coisa acabou de chamá-la de brega.

-Ai colega! Gostei de você, tem atitude correndo no sangue. É uma das minhas. – "Ele" disse.

-Será que alguém poderia me apresentar nossos companheiros de viagem? – Jasper disse educado.

-Claro, mas que descuido o meu, esse é... – Carlisle foi interrompido.

-Prazer loirinho, meu nome é André Jassinto Pinto, mas, por favor, me chame de JP. – JP mandou uma piscadinha para Japer.

- Jasper, prazer.

-JP, essas são Alice, Bella e Rosalie, minhas sobrinhas. – Carlisle apontou para nós.

-Prazer. – dissemos juntas, avaliando JP.

-E esses são meus filhos Jasper, que você já conhece. – JP mandou um sorriso malicioso para Jasper e o vi dar um passo para trás. – Edward e Emmett.

-UI, essa viagem é TUDO! E mais um pouco. – ok, esse viado me assustava.

-E esse é Jacob um amigo da família. – Jacob deu apenas um aceno.

-Ai, acho que morri e fui para o céu! Alguém me segura que eu vou desmaiar. – colocou a mão na testa e deu um rodopio. RIDICULO.

-Para de babar e me apresente por favor. – a nojenta praguejou.

-Ah, pobre é uma coisa viu. – JP respirou fundo e depois disse: - Essa loira encardida aqui é a Tânia.

JP revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que eu e minhas irmãs assim que a loira começou a jogar charminhos para os garotos.

-Vamos carniças, temos que partir o mais cedo possível, essa viagem vai ficar marcado na história do Brasil.

* * *

**ENTÃO FLORES... GOSTARAM? *.***

**GOSTARIA DE AGRADECER AS MUITAS REVIEWS QUE RECEBI... AMADOREI...**

**RI COM MUITAS... E TODAS ME DERAM UM GÁS E TANTO...**

**-----**

**POIS É... VOCÊS VIRAM QUEM O EDDIE TAVA AGARRANDO... o.O...**

**HSUAHSUAHUSAHUSHAUSHA**

**E PARECE QUE TEM MAIS UM PERSONAGEM VAI ABALAR AS ESTRUTURAS DESSA FIC... JP VEIO PARA FICAR... UUIII**

**-----**

**GENTE UM ÚLTIMO PEDIDO...**

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR...**

**VOCÊS SABEM QUE EU AMO ISSO... **

**BJOKAAAAS**


	11. FASE 1 Je t' aime

**GENTE - CONCORDAM QUE EU NAO DEMOREI MUITO DESSA VEZ CERTO?**

**ESPERO QUE SIM... KKK**

**BOM AQUI ESTÁ MAIS UM CAPITULO... ESSE NÃO É TÃO ENGRAÇADO, MAS ESSENCIAL PARA HISTÓRIA CONTINUAR INDO...**

**DIVIRTAM-SE**

* * *

Meu Deus, alguém devia prender aquele viado, pelo menos não ia precisar ficar ouvindo coisas como _Ai meu chuchuzinho!_ Que tipo de gente fala isso. Se bem que eu tenho sérias dúvidas quanto a JP ser gente.

E que negócio é esse de ficar chamando os outros de carniça? Eu quase parti para cima dele quando disse aquilo, mas fui impedida por uma Alice desesperada por além de ter pouco tempo para arrumar as malas ainda não poderia ir ao shopping.

Ela me arrastou até seu quarto e ficou meia hora olhando, revirando aquele closet gigante.

Quando digo gigante, é gigante mesmo. Ele era maior que o meu quarto.

Depois de mais alguns minutos dei a desculpa de ir arrumar as minhas malas para sair dali logo. Alice no começo não queria deixar, vê se pode uma coisa dessas, mas acabou me largando.

Admito que eu e arrumar uma mala nunca podemos ser usadas na mesma frase, era péssima para escolher as roupas e arrumar tudo. Mas morria de medo de pedir ajuda para Alice.

Vocês sabem... ela é maluquinha das idéias quando o assunto é roupa.

Analisei meu closet, metade do de Alice, e escolhi umas roupas mais leves, afinal, estávamos indo, mais especificamente, para o Rio de Janeiro, como Carlisle nos informou.

Decidi levar um livro para ler enquanto estivéssemos no vôo. Fui até minha estante e parei estagnada em frente dessa. Havia exatamente cinco anos que eu não pegava nenhum desses livros.

Quando meu pai se foi, eu não conseguia mais ler nem tocar nada. Eram as coisas que ele mais gostava de fazer. Ele me fez ficar apaixonada pela leitura, me fez querer ser escritora, sonho esse que foi destruído com sua partida, e comprou meu primeiro violão.

Quando ele partiu nunca mais consegui ler, os livros me lembravam demais de meu pai, parecia que em vez de uma história estavam gravadas fotos nossas no livro. Quanto ao violão, eu voltei a tocar ao poucos, mas isso ainda não me impedia de chorar cada vez que me lembrava das cantigas que Charlie cantava para mim e minhas irmãs dormirem.

Resolvi encarar meu passado, peguei o primeiro livro que Charlie havia me dado, _Romeu e Julieta_, meu favorito. Ele disse que a história dele e da mamãe era parecida com a de Romeu e Julieta, um amor proibido pela rivalidade das famílias.

O pai de minha mãe tinha como rival nos negócios o pai de meu pai. Uma história e tanto.

Sentei-me na cama encarando a capa do livro. Quantas vezes Charlie e eu passamos discutindo diversos finais para a história. Eu, nunca aceitei a morte dos dois amantes, apesar do clichê, eles tinham que ter seus felizes para sempre, mas o destino pegou uma peça neles.

Como Charlie sempre dizia, o destino estará sempre em nossas mãos, mas acho que Romeu e Julieta não sabiam disso.

Alisei a capa do livro com meu dedo indicador, ao mesmo tempo em que uma lágrima escorria por meu rosto.

Folheei o livro cuidadosamente, com medo que se desfizesse em minhas mãos, lembrando que Charlie dizia que esse também era o livro favorito da minha mãe e que tínhamos os mesmos gostos.

Quando cheguei a minha parte favorita do livro, a cena da sacada, encontrei um envelope endereçado a mim, reconheci a letra de meu pai. Coloquei o livro de lado e abri a carta.

**_Querida Bellinha,_**

_Se você achou esta carta é porque, bem, eu já não estou mais aqui. Eu sinto não ter visto você crescer, não poder estar ao seu lado a cada dificuldade, não ter brigado com seu primeiro namorado_m era o livro favorito da minha mue esse tambzesse em minhas mae sentia uma lneles. e minhas irm em vez de uma hist, _mas infelizmente a doença me tomou e não tive chances._

_Sei como foi difícil à perda, especialmente para você que não teve a chance de conhecer sua mãe. Mas eu quero que você me prometa ser forte, não desistir de nada até conseguir e lutar pelo que vale a pena._

_Não se prive de viver. Chore quando tiver que chorar, ria quando tiver que rir e grite quando tiver gritar, ou até quando der vontade._

_Não deixe de mostrar quando estiver alegre, cante, dance, sapateie, mas não se abale quando estiver triste, não deixe nunca uma lágrima escapar por alguém que não a merece e se inevitavelmente ela cair, a enxugue antes que deixe qualquer rastro._

_Encare cada dia como um desafio que você deve vencer. Agarre todas as oportunidades que lhe baterem na porta. _

_Corra atrás de seu sonho. Não desista de ser escritora, você tem o dom de dar vida as palavras, de envolver qualquer um em suas histórias de fantasia. E sempre coloque um final feliz, assim como você sempre quis em Romeo e Julieta._

_Termine aquela história que eu sei que você tem em seu computador, pois vi você trabalhando noite após noite nela. É uma coisa que você gostava de fazer, estava estampado em seu sorriso. Você gargalhava quando escrevia algo engraçado e chorava quando escrevia uma cena triste ou até mesmo uma declaração de amor._

**_Romântica._**

_Sem dúvida o melhor adjetivo para te descrever._

_**Amor.**_

_Sua palavra favorita. Sempre lia qualquer livro que tivesse "Eu te amo" escrito. _

_Sorria com uma piada que Emmett contar, revire os olhos quando Alice fizer um tuor pelo shopping inteiro, não negue sei que fez isso, dance ao som de uma música que você ama e que Rosalie odeia, se irrite com a calmaria de Jasper, mas não deixe de viver, porque são esses pequenos acontecimentos que marcam nossa história._

_Não se contente apenas em existir no mundo, mas sim VIVA nele. _

_Viaje para o Brasil que você e Alice sempre quiseram conhecer e vá para Roma, um lugar pelo qual você é apaixonada. Tire muitas fotos para guardar cada momento._

_Se apaixone por alguém que te mereça e que possa fazer você feliz como eu não pude e que te olhe nos olhos quando dizer "Eu te amo". Alguém que te ama com se não houvesse amanhã. Pois o amor é isso, o hoje._

_Brigue, mas também perdoe._

_E o mais importante, seja feliz._

_**Eu te amo, sempre estarei contigo,**_

**_Charlie._**

As lágrimas embaçavam minha vista. Eu não conseguia parar de reler aquela carta. O buraco em meu coração que Charlie deixou quando se foi estava quase cicatrizando, mas ainda doía de saudade.

Incrível como Charlie se lembrava de Romeo e Julieta, pensei que apenas eu me lembraria e como ele sabia do livro que começara a escrever?

O livro, _Memories __of__an__imperfect__ Angel,_ estava intacto no meu computador, parado no capitulo quatro. Pois foi no dia em que coloquei o ponto final nesse capítulo que Charlie nos deixou.

Tentei retomar a escrita, mas tudo que eu conseguia era chorar na frente do computador. A dor era insuportável, uma parte de mim tinha ido com meu pai. Por semanas, meses até, eu chorava todas as noites e quando não chorava tinha pesadelos.

Senti-me uma idiota por não ter achado essa carta antes, era tão bom ler essas palavras, me davam força.

Eu cumpriria a promessa de viver, mas ainda não conseguia pensar em escrever, era o que mais lembrava ele. E é por isso que havia decidido cursar Arquitetura, uma área longe da escrita.

_-_Bella, você por um acaso morreu ai dentro?- Emmett gritou enquanto esmurrava a minha porta. E fiz assim como meu pai pedira, eu ri.

-Não, pode entrar Emm.

Emmett entrou no quarto como um jato.

-Vamos, o vôo foi adiantado estamos saindo agora. Alice quase deu a cria com isso, mas agora está mais controlada então vamos aproveitar.

-Ok Emm, deixe-me pegar pelo menos a minha bolsa. – ela estava ao lado da estante de livros e quando passei pelos livros sussurrei um obrigado, como seu meu pai estivesse ali.

Peguei o livro de_ Romeu e Julieta _e segui Emmett.

-Bellinha, - ele me chamou me fazendo me lembrar que quem começou a me chamar assim foi Charlie quando revelei que queria ser uma fada quando tinha apenas cinco anos. Eu sei, ridículo ao extremo. Charlie passou a me chamar de fada Bellinha e Emm também gostou do apelido. – eu estou precisando usar óculos ou você realmente está segurando _Romeu e Julieta?_

Emmett sempre soubera que eu era apaixonada por essa história e que quando Charlie morreu ela me fazia me lembrar muito ele.

-Não, você não precisa usar óculos, eu estou levando o livro para viagem. – disse com um sorriso me lembrando novamente das minhas discussões com Charlie.

-Mas... e ... – Emm parecia estar tentando achar as palavras certas.

-Não se preocupe, eu te conto mais tarde. Agora vamos, já consigo ouvir os gritos de Alice.

Descemos praticamente correndo. E quando chegamos lá embaixo não havia mais ninguém na sala, estavam todos nos táxis. Nós íamos de táxi até o aeroporto, mas como ninguém queria ficar sem seus carros, Carlisle nos certificou que estariam na nossa casa no Brasil quando chegássemos lá. Isso era ótimo, sentia falta do meu carro, não o usava desde que vim para Forks.

-Ai finalmente quiseram dar a honra de sua presença. – Rosalie disse brava.

-Olha Rose, fala com a minha mão. – coloquei a palma da minha mão rente ao seu rosto.

-Vamos logo, não quero perder mais nenhum instante longe do Brasil. – Alice gritou de dentro do táxi.

Como ninguém tinha coragem de contrariar a baixinha entramos nos táxis, as meninas em um e os meninos no outro. Deu até dó deles por irem no mesmo táxi que JP, mas então lembrei que a putania estaria no nosso táxi.

No aeroporto correu tudo bem, a não ser pelo fato de JP dar encima de todos os homens que passavam por ele. Aquele tem um fogo no rabo que Deus me livre.

Sentamos todos em par. Alice e Jasper, ponto para os dois, eles tem que resolver logo ou eu vou me intrometer, na fileira de trás Emmett e Rosalie que conversavam sobre qualquer coisa e depois JP e Putania, por último, eu e o Idiota-Cullen. Jacob estava em uma fileira mais a frente.

-Olha Bella, me desculpe por ontem, eu não devia ter falado daquele jeito com você. Eu sei que nenhum de nós teve culpa no... beijo. Eu sinto muito mesmo. Amigos? – Edward estendeu a mão.

-Desculpas aceitas. – peguei sua mão e dei um sorriso e ele retribuiu com seu sorriso torto. Perdi completamente o fôlego.

-Ah, não queria interromper esse lindo momento "me desculpe", mas será que eu poderia dar uma palavrinha com a você Bella? – Emmett perguntou parando ao meu lado.

-Oh, claro. – disse me levantando.

-Não precisa. Emmett sente-se aqui eu vou lá com a Rosalie, depois nós destrocamos. – Edward cedeu seu lugar ao irmão. Achei o gesto bem cavalheiresco.

-Bella, você quer conversar? – Emmett disse olhando sério para mim. Era muito raro usar a expressão séria no rosto. Sempre está brincando.

-Olha Emm, hoje quando eu estava arrumando as minhas malas resolvi trazer um livro para viagem. Eu fiquei uns minutos parada em frente da estante tentando não chorar. Então eu peguei o meu livro favorito.

-O primeiro que Charlie te deu. – Emm disse sussurrando.

-Isso mesmo. _Romeu e Julieta_ sempre me lembrará dele, isso é verdade, mas eu encontrei uma carta no meio. Uma carta de Charlie. – entreguei a carta para ele, que leu maravilhado com as palavras de meu pai. – Me deu muita força e o buraco que Charlie deixou está começando a cicatrizar. Eu sei que sempre haverá um espaço faltando, mas a partir de agora eu vou realmente viver!

**_Edward PDV_**

Quando Bella se sentou ao meu lado no avião pude perceber que seu semblante estava mais vivido, confiante seria a palavra certa.

Ela aceitou minhas desculpas de bom grado, o que me deixou aliviado.

Mas antes que eu pudesse conversar com ela, Emmett chegou e trocamos de lugar.

Rosalie estava com seus fones de ouvido, mas eu precisava ter uma conversa muito séria com ela.

-Rosalie. – chamei a chacoalhando.

-O que foi Edward? – ela me olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

-Eu preciso conversar com você e Alice, é sério. – disse me virando para frente quando a cabeça de Alice apareceu por cima de seu assento.

-Sobre? – Alice me olhou com curiosidade.

-Bella.

-Ok, mas não podemos conversar aqui, o vôo faz escala em Nova York, lá nós conversamos. – Alice explicou.

-Obrigado. – disse e fui ao meu lugar.

Depois de doze horas de vôo, finalmente consegui esticar minhas pernas.

Bella passou a viagem inteira dormindo. Mas uma coisa me chamou a atenção. Por nenhum instante ela deixou de segurar o livro que ela havia levado. Parecia que ela se sentia segura com ele ali. Mas eu não entendi por que.

Assim que desci do avião procurei por Rosalie e Alice, elas estavam fora do aeroporto. Alice estava com a cabeça inclinada para trás com os olhos fechados e Rosalie analisava todo o movimento nas ruas.

-Ah, Edward aqui é tão quente. Não preciso usar blusa o tempo todo, posso aprimorar meus modelitos. Ai como eu amo esse país. – Alice estava pulava como uma criança em uma manhã de Natal.

- Você tem razão, esse país vai marcar nossa viagem. – espero que tudo se acerte até nossa volta para Forks, e como tudo quero dizer Bella.

-Ok, chega de enrolação Edward. Desembucha. – Rosalie sentou em um banco de frente a rua. Ela olhava para Emmett e Jasper tentando conseguir um taxi.

- Alice, eu acho que você já tenha idéia do que eu quero falar, certo?

- Se é o que estou pensando, você pode contar comigo. – Alice sorriu abertamente para mim.

- Hellooo, eu estou aqui. Não me deixem fora da conversa. – Rosalie balançou o braço na minha frente.

- Ah Rose, você é cega ou o que? Não vê que o que Edward quer dizer é que ele _ama_ a Bella. – quando Alice disse ama, fez um coração no ar.

Rosalie arregalou os olhos e olhou espantada para mim.

- Você tá doente? – colocou a mão na minha testa, como se estivesse medindo a temperatura.

- Não Rosalie. E você também não está ficando surda. Você ouviu direito. Eu amo a Bella.

- OMG. Isso que é noticia. – Rosalie se animou. – Então, o que queria falar com a gente?

- Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. Preciso que vocês me digam tudo o que sabem sobre a Bella. Quero conquistá-la, mas Jasper disse que o melhor é eu me tornar seu amigo primeiro.

- Bem isso é verdade. Confiança é essencial. Mas deixe me ver. – Alice colocou a mão no queixo. – Bella faz mais o estilo roqueira quando o assunto é música, mas se você espiar o Mp3 dela também acha algumas pops, mas bem poucas. Adora Avril Lavigne, Blink 182 e Jordin Sparks .

- Ela é bem encapetada quando se junta com Emmett, mas é um dos poucos momentos que a vemos realmente sorrir. – Alice assentiu concordando.

-Como assim, "um dos poucos momentos"?

- Bem, você sabe que perdemos nosso pai há cinco anos. Todas sofremos claro, mas Charlie era muito próximo de Bella, então ela sofreu muito mais. Os dois tinham muito em comum. – Rosalie olhou para Alice com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Charlie foi quem ensinou Bella a tocar, e que a apresentou aos livros. Eram suas maiores paixões. Mas então Charlie... – Alice não conseguia terminar então acenei em consentimento. – Eu e Rosalie sofremos muito com a perda, já havíamos perdido nossa mãe, mas Bella nem chegou a conhecer Reneé, que morreu em seu parto, o que fez a dor se intensificar. Ela desistiu da música e parou de ler e largou seu sonho de ser escritora.

- Mas achei que Bella queria fazer Arquitetura.

- Ela só está fazendo isso para não ter mais que sofrer. Não vê Edward? Bella queria ser escritora, Charlie a impulsionou para esse caminho e ela tem um livro começado, mas ela não sabe que nós sabemos sobre o livro. Só que ela não consegue mais escrever e muito menos ler, então ela optou por uma área longe da escrita.

- Mas é o sonho dela. Eu sei que é difícil a perda, mas ela tem que seguir em frente, fazer uma coisa que Charlie ficaria orgulhoso. – sabia que Bella estava sofrendo afinal perdi meus pais quando era pequeno, mas ela não podia largar o que ela gosta só para não sofrer.

- Já conversamos diversas vezes com ela, mas ela ainda quer fazer Arquitetura, não adianta.

- Será que podemos voltar a nossa conversa original, por favor? – Rosalie limpava as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

- Tá, me falem mais sobre ela.

- Bella faz o estilo romântica. Acho que você percebeu que ela estava com um livro hoje no avião. Bom eu e Alice ficamos surpresas quando Emmett nos contou que ela estava levando _Romeu e Julieta_ para viagem. É seu livro favorito, o primeiro que Charlie a presenteou, acho que você entende nossa surpresa. – assenti. – Ela também ama poesia.

- Poesia? Acho que isso me deu uma idéia.

**_Bella PDV_**

**_- _**Ai que viado filha de uma –

- Olha como fala da minha mãe tá o coisa ruim. – JP estava comprando algo para comer no restaurante do avião. Eu disse que poderíamos comer em casa, mas ele queria comer algo da região. E era por isso que estávamos a mais de meia hora esperando essa coisa escolher. Ah, sem mencionar que a tribufu estava com a gente.

- Não tem nada que me chame atenção nessa birosca. O que eu quero está lá fora. – seguiu para a parte de fora do aeroporto. – Ai loirinho que saudade.

- Sai fora, vê se me erra. - Jasper se afastou do viado.

- Não negue... Eu sei ue você me quer. - JP mandou um beijo para Jasper.

-Mas é claro que eu quero... - Jasper disse.

- AI, é mesmo? Olha arrepiei agora. - JP passou a mão pelo braço braquelo.

- Quero... você LONGE DE MIM!!! - Jasper gritou.

-AI MEU CHUCHUZINHO!!! Agora eu magoei. - JP fez um bico enorme.

-Emmett, quando será que você vai conseguir um táxi. – ouvi Edward gritando para o irmão. Ele estava sentado com Alice e Rosalie num banco perto da porta.

- Cara, não é tão fácil, ok. Se você se acha o bom vem aqui. – Emmett retrucou.

- Eu iria, se não estivesse tão cansado. – Edward cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Ah pelo amor de Deus. – Fiquei no meio-fio e assoviei bem alto, em um segundo um taxi parou na nossa frente. – Viu?

Emmett me olhou abobado e depois se dirigiu ao motorista. Como não sabia falar Português não entendi nada.

- Galera, acho que vamos ter que ir todos nesse taxi, os outros já estão rodando.

- O que? Nós somos nove e são só quatro lugares. – Rosalie surtou.

- É isso ou você vai a pé. – Emmett riu quando olhou para os saltos de Rosalie.

- Eu vou no colo do loirinho. – JP correu atrás de Jasper que corria em volta do carro.

- Pode para com essa putaria aqui. Rosalie você vai comigo, Alice com Jasper, Bella com Eward. – O QUE???? – A Tânia vai com o JP.

- NEM PENSAR. EU EXIJO RECONTAGEM. – JP começou a bater o pé e colocou a mão na cintura.

- Para de graça ou você vai é ter que recontar quantos dentes que você tem na boca. – Emmett ameaçou.

- Ah socorro, ele quer me matar na cidade maravilhosa. Isso não pode acontecer. Sr. Motorista me salva. – JP enfiou a cabeça na janela do taxi.

- Espera um pouco. Cadê o Jacob e a putania? – disse.

- Quem é a "putania"? – Edward perguntou para mim.

Merda, eu e minha boca grande. Eu preciso seriamente controlar minha boca.

- Ah....er...

- Olhas os sumidos ali. – Emmett me salvou, ufa.

Jacob e Tânia, pausa para vomitar, vinham em nossa direção.

- Onde vocês se meteram? – Rosalie perguntou.

-Nos... perdemos. – A loira aguada respondeu.

-É isso ai. – Jacob concordou.

- Chega dessa merda e vamos logo, eu preciso descansar dessa viagem. – Alice disse.

Bem depois de muita briga pra ver quem ia no colo de quem. Os pares originais permaneceram. JP parecia injuriado com a loira em seu colo. Fazia caras e bocas.

-Gente, o Pão de Açúcar, que lindo. Bella tira uma foto. Anda.

Peguei a câmera em minha mochila e tirei a foto.

- Aqui sua mochila. – Edward me entregou quando viu que eu não sabia onde havia jogado. Aquele carro estava tão apertado que até meus pensamentos estavam espremidos.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Para nossa surpresa descobrimos que não ficaríamos no Rio de Janeiro e sim numa ilha próxima. Alice saiu pulando de alegria quando viu a casa.

Assim que chegamos ficamos maravilhados com o tamanho da casa.

Na porta havia um bilhete.

_Meninos,_

_Então, gostaram da casa? Espero que sim. Agora ao quarto são uns mais lindos que os outros. Sugiro que corram para pegar o de seu gosto._

_Divirtam-se, juízo..._

_Carlisle e Esme._

Assim que Alice destrancou a porta estagnamos na porta_. _A casa era linda.

Trocamos olhares e corremos escada a cima para conseguir um bom quarto.

Como eu era a mais rápida das meninas consegui o quarto do jeito que eu gosto. Se eu não me engano era o maior também.

Sentei na cama para descansar enquanto ouvia passos e mais passos pela casa.

Minutos mais tarde tudo se silenciou. _Finalmente_ pensei comigo.

Abri minha mochila e despejei tudo na cama, mas uma coisa prendeu meu olhar.

Era um papel dobrado. Um bilhete.

**_Você é Minha Vida _**

Há pouco que te conheço  
Há poucas horas que te vi  
Me nasceu um sonho imenso  
Um sonho que não tem fim  
As horas vão passando  
E eu querendo te dizer  
Do pouco que te conheço  
O quanto amo você  
Mas tenha uma certeza  
Você vive no meu coração  
Passo horas e horas pensando em você  
Sonhando acordado  
Com vontade de te ver!!  
Não sei se vou conseguir um  
Dia lhe esquecer  
Você sabe que meu mundo pertence a você  
Nos dias claros que vi nascer  
Nos pores-de-sol que vi desaparecer  
E eu aqui, a pensar  
Por toda a vida hei de te amar  
Você é tudo que tenho  
A razão do meu viver  
Você é meu mundo  
Por isso amo você.

**_Je t' aime_**

Cai de costas na cama ainda segurando o bilhete. Quem teria sido? Ha apenas quatro opções.

* * *

**E ENTÃO PAIXÕES... APROVADO? *.***

**ADOREI ESCREVER ESSE CAPITULO. **

**NÃO DEU TEMPO DE REVISAR ENTÃO SE ENCONTRAREM ALGUM ERRO SORRY...**

**VOCÊS VIRAM A CARTA DO CHARLIE... LINDA NEH?**

**BOM GENTE VOCÊS JÁ SABM NÉ?**

**NÃO???? O.O**

**REVIEWS =D**

**BJKS**

**P.S: OS LINKS DA CASA ESTÃO NO MEU PERFIL ...**


	12. FASE 1 Louco Apaixonado

**Gente... ta ai um capitulo novinho**

**Esse eu amei escrever... espero que vocês amem le...**

**Divirtam-se**

* * *

**_Bella PDV_**

-Bella... Acorda Bella. – Senti alguém me chacoalhando enquanto falava meu nome. Era uma voz fina e baixa. Pertencia a uma única pessoa...

-Beeellllaaaaaaaaa. – Alice.

Cai da cama ainda sonolenta. Olhei ao meu redor, ainda maravilhada com o meu quarto. Quando percebi um pequeno ser saltitando na minha cama com um papel em mãos.

Alice estava com os olhos arregalados e sussurrava palavras, como se estivesse lendo algo baixo.

Foi então que meu cérebro fez um _click._

_ -_Alice me devolve isso. – disse indo em sua direção, mas ela foi mais rápida do que eu e saltou da cama se desviando.

-_ Você vive no meu coração... Passo horas e horas pensando em você... Sonhando acordado... _ – Alice recitava o poema correndo pelo quarto comigo em seu encalço.

-Alice, me devolve isso já. – gritei, mas ela apenas continuou correndo pelo quarto.

-_ Por toda a vida hei de te amar... Você é meu mundo... Por isso amo você._ – Alice parou de correr fazendo com que eu chocasse meu corpo com o seu. Uma lamúria saiu por meus lábios por causa do impacto e cai no chão. Incrível como Alice continuava ali parada, olhando o papel.

-Ai meu santo das roupas de grife. – ela disse quando se recuperou do choque. – Quem é esse **Je t'aime**?

Alice me pegou pelos ombros e começou a me empurrar para lá e para cá.

-Quem é Bella me diga. – disse num tom de choramingo.

-Minha querida irmã Alice... Você não acha que se eu soubesse quem é... EU JÁ NÃO TERIA IDO FALAR COM ELE???

- Olha Bella do jeito que você é lerda eu não duvidaria. – Alice disse se sentando em minha cama.

Respirei fundo para não matar aquela minha irmã aspirante a fofollety.

_ -_Ok, já que você me acordou, faz algo de útil e me ajuda a pensar que poderia ser esse... esse... – não achava palavras para descrever esse tal de Je t'aime.

-Admirador secreto? – não havia cogitado a possibilidade de ter um admirador secreto, mas parecia que essa era a verdade.

- É! Quem poderia ser Alice, quem? – comecei a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto pensava nas quatro possíveis pessoas.

- Vamos por partes. Onde você achou o bilhete?

- Na minha mochila.

- Você deixou a mochila fora de vista por algum instante?

- Não que eu me lembre... Ah, espere um pouco. Quando eu tirei a foto que você pediu. Eu a joguei em algum lugar perto dos meus pés no carro. As únicas pessoas que estavam perto dela era Edward e Jacob.

- Ok, são dois a menos. Mas quem seria o mais provável? – Alice colocou a mão no queixo e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, assim como eu.

Ficamos uns dez minutos andando até que eu parei de andar e dessa vez, Alice se chocou contra mim.

- Ok, vamos começar a avisar quando uma de nós parar de andar de repente. – Alice disse se levantando do chão.

- Alice foco, por favor. Vamos pensar. – sentei na cama, minhas pernas estavam doendo pela "caminhada". – Eu estava tentando seduzir Edward, mas não acho que tenha sido ele. Ele não faz o tipo de cara que se apaixona.

- É, faz sentido. Mas Jacob mostrou interesse em você desde a primeira vez que te viu. Tem que ser ele.

- Ah, eu não sei não. Isso tudo é muito confuso.

- Vamos, você precisa por algo no seu estômago pra ver se o seu cérebro funciona. – dito isso Alice me puxou para fora do quarto.

Quando sai do quarto senti que tinha batido em algo.

-Será que todas as vezes que nos encontrarmos nós vamos trombar? – Jacob disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. Acho que até um pimentão ficaria pálido ao meu lado.

- Pois é. Cuidado por onde anda. – me amaldiçoei assim que as palavras saíram de minha boca. "Cuidado por onde anda"? Quem em sã consciência diria isso.

Jacob deu uma risada baixa e olhou para as mãos.

-Eu... encontrei isso no carro. Deve ter caído da sua mochila. – Jacob me entregou meu Ipod. Eu peguei e dei um pequeno sorriso.

-AI MEU DEUS. – Alice gritou ao meu lado.

- O que foi Alice? – disse. Ela alternava olhares entre mim e Jacob.

-Ah... er... Bella você pode me ajudar com uma coisa lá no seu quarto? – Alice começou a me puxar de volta para o meu quarto.

-Mas Alice, nós não íamos à cozinha?

- Vem logo. – Alice me empurrou para dentro do quarto e trancou a porta atrás de si.

- Você acabou de falar que eu tinha que comer alguma coisa e agora me tranca dentro do meu quarto.

-Bellinha, você é cega ou o que? – Alice estralou os dedos na minha frente. – Não percebeu que Jacob é o Je t'aime?

Como assim Jacob ser o Je t'aime? Nada a ver isso que Alice está falando.

Foi então que olhei para minha mão, que ainda segurava o Ipod. Tudo se encaixou em um segundo.

- AI... MEU... DEUS... Alice...o ...o – gaguejei enquanto apontava freneticamente o Ipod. Minhas mãos tremulavam.

-Eu te disse. Jacob estava perto de você no carro e agora te devolve o Ipod, só pode ser ele.

De repente Alice petrificou no lugar. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua respiração acelerou um pouco.

-Alice você está bem? – chacoalhei minha mão rente ao seu rosto. Ela balançou a cabeça como se quisesse esquecer algo.

- É. Tô sim. – Alice picou repetitivamente os olhos, mas ainda parecia estar um pouco distante. – A pergunta agora é: O que você vai fazer? Pelo que percebi aquele dia na noite de jogos, a presença de Jacob não lhe agradou muito.

Alice tinha razão, quando Jacob chegou, eu estava odiando sua presença ali, mas depois quando entramos no armário tudo mudou.

#**Flashback on#**

-Ok, quem será o próximo a rodar a garrafa?- Alice pegou a garrafa e rodou.

_Ai não _foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando vi a garrafa parando em mim e em Jacob.

Totalmente contra a minha vontade, levantei da mesa e segui para dentro do armário.

-Minha irmã aproveita, faça tudo o que eu faria se estivesse em seu lugar. – Rose gritou para mim dando um sorriso malicioso. Se ela pensa que eu vou ficar com Jacob ela está muito, mas muito enganada.

Entrei no armário, mas antes lancei um olhar de socorro para Alice. Inútil, pois sabia que ela não poderia fazer muita coisa.

Dentro do armário, lembrei que eu e Edward havíamos ficado trancados lá dentro durante duas horas por causa do meu _querido_ priminho.

- Olha Bella, eu sei que você não quer ficar comigo, por isso não vou forçar. – Jacob disse me tirando de meus devaneios.

- O que? – estava chocada.

- Não vou te forçar a nada Bella. Entendo que acabamos de nos conhecer. Não tem problema, eu sou paciente.

Aquela atitude de Jacob me pegou desarmada. Achei que ele era do tipo "ação" e não cavalheiro.

- Obrigada, é muita consideração sua.

- Ok, mas ainda temos seis minutos, o que faremos. – ele disse encostando-se à parede.

- Não sei. Conte-me da onde você conhece o Emmett.

- Tá, mas é ridículo.

- Prometo não rir.

- Bom, eu tinha acabado de me mudar para New Hampshire. E fui conhecer meu colega de quarto. Eu ainda não tinha pego a chave do apartamento então bati na porta.

"Alguém lá dentro gritou um entre e eu obedeci. Mas para minha surpresa tinha uma mesa posta para dois e uma música calma tocava ao fundo. Foi então que a mesma voz disse: Fique à vontade querida, eu já vou ai tomar conta de você. Vai se preparando para mim. Obviamente eu comecei a rir, então Emmett saiu do banheiro do quarto e viu quem eu era. Ele estava com uma toalha enrolada em volta da cintura. Detalhe a toalha tinha o desenho do Barney. Ele quis me matar por ter entrado em seu quarto, mas quando disse quem era ele se acalmou. Depois desse encontro maluco viramos grandes amigos".

Claro que não cumpri minha promessa. Comecei a rir até que deu o tempo e saímos do armário ainda rindo.

**#Flashback off#**

- Bom, posso dizer que Jacob subiu no meu conceito. Ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro no _7 minutos no paraíso_. Disse que não me forçaria a nada.

- É, mas não vai com tanta pressa. Pense primeiro antes de agir. – Alice me olhou nervosa.

- Alice, você está bem mesmo? – ela estava agindo muito estranho. Primeiro fica toda empolgada quando descobriu que Jacob era o meu admirador secreto, mas depois diz pra eu ir com calma.

- Hãã... claro que eu estou. – Alice olhou para a porta do meu quarto e depois novamente para mim. – Bella por que você não desse e eu te encontro lá embaixo daqui a pouco?

- Ah, está bem... A gente se vê. – Olhei para Alice com a sobrancelha erguida. Ela estava escondendo algo de mim. O que não era muito normal de Alice. Ela adorava me contar qualquer coisa. – Mas acho que vou dar uma chance a Jacob.

Afinal ele merece.

Resolvi deixar isso de lado e desci, estava morrendo de fome.

**_Alice PDV_**

******Ai minha mãezinha do céu**. Fudeu, agora fudeu de vez.

Ela vai dar uma chance para o Jacob, mas ela NÃO PODE!!! Jacob era um idiota. Ok eu sei que nem conheço ele direito, mas quando ele apareceu no aeroporto alegando que tinha se "perdido" com Tânia tudo ficou bem claro.

Qual é, dava para notar as roupas dos dois amassadas.

Como eu não pensei nisso antes.

Burra, burra... repetia para mim mesma.

Não era Jacob o admirador secreto de Bella, era Edward.

Bella foi no colo de Edward no carro, o que aposto que alegrou muito ele. E havia um mínimo detalhe que não se passou na minha cabeça quando li a carta.

**É O EDWARD QUE AMA A BELLA.**

Mas eu e minha boca grande tínhamos que colocar caraminholas na cabeça dela. Porque eu não percebi isso antes??????

Agora o Edward vai querer me trucidar. É melhor eu ir conversar com ele, mas vou chamar reforços. Sou muito nova e estilosa para morrer.

Corri até o quarto de Rosalie e esmurrei a porta.

-Rosalie, abre rápido. Rosalie. – Mas ninguém atendeu. Respirei fundo e disse de novo. – Rosalie abra a porra dessa porta ou eu queimo todas as suas roupas de grife quando você estiver dormindo.

- Você não se atreveria. – Rosalie apareceu na porta em menos de um segundo.

- Duvida pra ver irmãzinha. – ela arregalou os olhos. – Mas eu não estou aqui para te ameaçar. Eu vim aqui te pedir ajuda.

Rosalie me deixou entrar e sentou-se na cama.

-O que aconteceu pra você estar tão agitada? Você só fica assim em época de liquidação.

- Temos um sério problema. Dá uma olhada nisso. – entreguei para ela a carta de Edward que eu havia pego EMPRESTADO das coisas de Bella.

Rosalie leu calma e um sorriso cresceu em seu rosto.

- Alice, nem chegamos de viagem e já está com um admirador secreto. Que poder mana.

-Não é para mim. É para Bella. Ela achou em sua mochila.

- OMG e quem mandou?

- Edward, mas por uma interferência minha, ela acha que foi Jacob. – me encolhi esperando a explosão de Rosalie.

- COMO ASSIM? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ ALICE? –Rosalie se levantou de supetão.

- Eu tive, digamos, um lapso de memória e fiz Bella achar que foi Jacob que mandou a carta e não o Edward.

- Me conta isso direito.

-Ok, eu fui ao quarto de Bella saber se ela estava viva porque não sai de lá a horas. Quando cheguei lá ela estava dormindo. Eu a acordei e achei a carta no meio de suas coisas. Ficamos um tempão tentando descobrir quem seria. Eu estava tão eufórica que a possibilidade de ser o Edward nem me passou pela cabeça. Então quando saímos do quarto Jacob apareceu e devolveu o Ipod de Bella que ele tinha achado jogado no chão do táxi. Meu cérebro instantaneamente achou Jacob tinha colocado a carta na mochila e deixado o Ipod de Bella cair por acidente. E Bella acreditou que podia ser isso.

-Alice, respira.

Puxei uma lufada de ar e cai na cama de Rosalie.

- E agora? – olhei suplicante para Rosalie.

- E se Jacob tivesse mandado a carta para Bella, você não tem provas que foi Edward. – Rosalie se sentou ao meu lado.

- Não foi Jacob eu tenho certeza. – Rosalie olhou para mim querendo que eu me explicasse melhor. – Você acha que Jacob e Tânia estavam "perdidos" no aeroporto. Os dois pareciam ter saído de uma sessão de amasso. E você não acha estranho termos contado para Edward que Bella ama poesia e depois aparece um poema em sua coisas?

-Ok Alice você me convenceu. Foi o Edward.

- Você precisa me ajudar a falar com ele. Ele precisa saber disso que eu fiz.

- Ta, vamos logo.

Fomos até o quarto de Edward, que ficava de frente para o de Bella, por que será?

Quando chegamos lá, a porta estava meio aberta e o vimos sentado no chão, cantarolando uma música segurando o violão. Não conhecia a música, mas era linda.

Bati na porta levemente e ele pediu para entrarmos.

- Edward eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – fiquei parada ao lado da cama tentando respirar. Exagero meu estar tão nervosa?

- Diga Alice. – ele apontou uma poltrona ao lado da cama e eu me sentei.

- Ehh, eu sei que você mandou uma carta para Bella. – Edward pareceu um pouco surpreso com isso, mas fez um gesto para que eu continuasse. – Bom é que ela acha que foi Jacob que mandou. Foi tudo culpa minha, me desculpa.

Abaixei minha cabeça e fiquei esperando novamente uma explosão, mas ela não veio. Na verdade quando Edward falou ele estava bem calmo.

- Não se sinta culpada Alice, sei que não foi sua intenção, me conte o que aconteceu.

Eu contei a história de novo, Edward apenas ficou me olhando. Quando acabei de contar ele suspirou alto e passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados.

- Bom, se ela não duvidou que fosse Jacob, mas duvidou que fosse eu, acho que não posso fazer mais nada. – Edward se sentou na cama derrotado.

- Não Edward, a culpa foi minha e vou te recompensar. Acredite em mim. – dito isso fui em direção a porta com Rosalie atrás de mim. Até me esqueci que ela estava lá.

Mas parei com a mão na maçaneta e virei para encarar Edward novamente.

- Que música era essa que você estava cantando?

- Um dia você saberá. – disse com um sorriso.

**_Bella PDV_**

****Desci para comer algo, como Alice havia mandado. Eram quatro horas e sentia uma fome horrenda.

A única pessoa na cozinha era Jacob. Ele estava sentado na bancada com um copo de suco na mão e o rodava.

Peguei a primeira coisa que chamou a minha atenção: uma maçã e sentei-me ao seu lado. Lembrei de suas palavras na carta e de sua atitude no armário. Sabia que seria bom dar a ele uma chance.

- Jacob. – ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Eu fiquei paralisada com seu sorriso. Não sabia como prosseguir. – Ah... er... sobre a história do telefonema, eu peço desculpas. Eu acabei não te ligando.

- Não esquenta com isso Bella, você estava ocupada.

Foi apenas naquele momento em que percebi que Jacob era bonito **(n/a: o.O) **Traços fortes e olhos profundamente negros.

- Que tal se eu te compensar? Podemos sair hoje e aproveitar que estamos no Rio de Janeiro.

- Ok, seria ótimo.

- Então às 20:00.

- Às 20:00.

Depois de ajeitar tudo para o encontro com Jacob subi para o meu quarto. Tinha quatro horas para me arrumar e pretendia caprichar.

-..._ Vou te recompensar. Acredite em mim. – _essa voz era de Alice. O que ela estava fazendo no quarto de Edward? E o que ela iria recompensar?

Corri para dentro do meu quarto e logo em seguida Alice adentrou com Rosalie atrás.

- Precisamos conversar. – Alice disse séria e calma. Uma coisa rara de se ver.

- Eu não posso agora. – disse e fui em direção ao meu closet.

- Por que não? – Rosalie disse desconfiada.

- Preciso me arrumar. Tenho um encontro com Jacob.

Tudo o que ouvi depois foi um baque surdo. Corri para meu quarto e vi Alice no chão e Rosalie a abanando.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei alarmada correndo em sua direção.

- Ela desmaiou o que você acha. – Rosalie e seu sarcasmo.

- Gente... o que aconteceu? – a voz fraca de Alice chamou nossa atenção me impedindo de responder Rosalie.

- Você desmaiou depois que Bella disse que tinha um encontro com Jacob.

BUM!

Alice havia desmaiado de novo. Ficamos mais cinco minutos a abanando quando ela finalmente acordou.

- Alice. Você está bem? – perguntei a minha irmã. Ela nunca tinha sido de ficar desmaiando assim.

- Eu estou sim, obrigada. – a levantamos devagar e a sentamos na cama.

- Bella você não pode sair com Jacob. – Alice falou rápido como se temesse acontecer algo.

- Por que não?

- Não foi ele que escreveu aquela carta. Foi o Edward.

Fiquei encarando Alice e depois Rosalie por vários segundos e então explodi em uma gargalhada estrondosa.

- Vocês só podem ta de brincadeira. Edward nunca escreveria isso. E outra, eu não vou sair com Jacob por causa da carta e sim por que eu quero. – levantei-me e fui para o closet. – Agora se me derem licença eu vou me arrumar.

Alice me encarou desacreditada, balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto.

- Pense bem no que você está fazendo. Você tem duas escolhas em suas mãos. – Rosalie disse e saiu do quarto.

O que Rosalie queria dizer com isso? Que duas opções eu tinha?

Eu iria sair com Jacob hoje e seria demais.

Mas a possibilidade de Edward ter escrito aquela carta não me saia da cabeça. Não era típico dele fazer isso. Um cara que só se preocupa com seu cabelo e suas conquistas escrever uma carta como aquela. Que fez meu coração quase sair pela boca, não fazia sentido.

E por que ele escreveria isso? Ele não me amava. Não fazia seu gênero se apaixonar e sim quebrar inúmeros corações.

* * *

Chegamos a um restaurante que ficava de frente para a praia de Copacabana. O lugar era maravilhoso e aconchegante. Devia ser um dos restaurantes mais caros do Rio.

Nos sentamos em uma mesa mais reservada e pedimos nossos pratos. A conversa estava agradável, Jacob era uma pessoa ótima para se conversar.

**_Edward PDV_**

- Edward, troca de roupa agora. Coloca uma bem linda, tipo aquelas arrasa corações que você põe em seus encontros com aquelas descerebradas. – Alice entrou no meu quarto do nada gritando. Levei um susto tão grande que quase cai da cama. Ela andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, eu apenas a observava. Estava em choque com sua aparição em meu quarto.

- Vamos, o que você está esperando. – não me mexi, apenas a encarei. – Ou vai se trocar, ou perde Bella para sempre.

Pulei da cama como um jato, mas o edredom enroscou em meu pá, me fazendo ir de cara no chão. Soltei um gemido de dor e ouvi a risada de Alice.

- Ria enquanto pode. – apontei meu dedo na cara de Alice, mas ela ignorou e apontou para o closet.

Coloquei uma calça jeans de lavagem escura, uma camisa preta com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo e um tênis preto. Passei meu melhor perfume, como Alice instruiu (lê-se gritou) há poucos minutos.

- Nossa, Bellinha vai ter um infarto quando te ver. – Alice me avaliou de cima a baixo e fez um sinal positivo. – Agora vamos, não podemos nos atrasar. Ou será tarde demais.

- Alice para que tanto drama?

- Não estou fazendo drama, Bella nesse momento está indo a um restaurante com o Jacob.

_O QUE_? Quer dizer que Bella aceitou sair com aquele idiota, não eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.

- Alice, você sabe em que restaurante eles foram?

- Sim, agora vamos, precisamos falar com JP.

- Porque?

- Nossos carros ainda não chegaram, só ele tem um carro aqui.

Ah que ótimo, vou depender de um viado maluco.

**O UNIVERSO CONSPIRA CONTRA MIM!!!!**

** - **JP, cadê você? – Alice gritou ao pé da escada.

- Eu to aqui urubuzada. – JP apareceu da cozinha.

- JP, por favor empresta o seu carro? _É MUITO IMPORTANTE!!_

- Pra que vocês precisam do meu Pinkcar?

Pinkcar? Ele só podia ta de brincadeira.

** - **Precisamos ir a um restaurante. E nossos carros ainda não chegaram. – Alice implorou.

- Ai, eu sabia que você tava comendo a pequena. Safadinho. Sempre tem opção, ta. – JP piscou para mim. Ele me dava medo.

- Para. Não é nada disso. Precisamos é acabar com um encontro.

- Uêpa, barraco, to dentro. – JP foi em direção a garagem e lá eu vi o carra. Pasmem, ou não, era um porshe, igual ao de Alice, mas completamente rosa choque.

Só usando óculos escuros para não ficar cego.

- Ei, aonde você vai projeto de gente? – JP perguntou a Alice que entrava no lugar do motorista.

- Primeiro, não me chame de projeto de gente e segundo, eu to indo para o restaurante.

- Não, quem vai dirigir sou eu. – JP bateu o pé e colocou a mão na cintura.

- Não, eu.

- Não, eu.

- Calem a boca, JP dirigi isso logo. – Falei entrando no carro. – Já não é ruim o bastante eu andando em um carro ROSA, vocês também querem acabar com minha vida?

- Calma, menino reprimido. Vamos voar.

Chegamos ao restaurante e apesar de ser um idiota, tenho que admitir que Jacob tem bom gosto.

Adentramos o recinto e logo eu a vi. Pegamos uma mesa próxima a de Bella e Jacob. Cobri meu rosto com o cardápio assim como Alice e JP. Apesar de que esse último ficava azarando todos por ali. Deixei aquela coisa de lado e prestei atenção em Bella.

Ali, de costas para mim, com o otário do Jacob. Mas ela estava lá, por livre espontânea vontade e parecia feliz. Ria de algo que ele falava. Podia sentir que estava calma e curtia o momento.

Então minha ficha caiu. Ela estava ali com Jacob e não comigo, não acreditou quando Alice disse que a carta era minha. Isso queria dizer que ela não acreditava que eu a amasse. Isso queria dizer que ela não me amava.

Levantei devagar de onde estava e fui andando até a saída. Queria apenas ir pra casa e mais nada.

- Edward, aonde você vai? – Alice perguntou quando estava perto carro.

- Embora.

- Mas e Bella? E vocês? – Alice pegou meu braço e me fez a encarar.

- Esquece, você não viu com quem ela está? Se ela me quisesse ali teria acreditado que eu escrevi a carta.

- Mas Edward, você a ama. E quanto a Jacob?

- A amo o suficiente para querer que ela seja feliz. – _e quanto a Jacob? _Ele não vai me impedir de amá-la em segredo.

Assim que cheguei em casa, subi para meu quarto, não queria ver mais ninguém. Atitude de viado, não. De um louco apaixonado.

**I just want you to be happy - .com/watch?v=DbPTYK_cc20**

I just want you to be happy **(Eu só quero que sejas feliz)**  
I might not be the one to make you though **(Eu não devo ser o único a te completer)  
**  
It hurts so much to see you down **(Doe muito vê-la triste)**  
I just want you to feel better** (Eu só quero que se sinta melhor)**

I just want you to be happy **(Eu só quero que sejas feliz)**  
I might not be the right one, who knows **(Eu não devo ser a pessoa certa, quem sabe)**  
It hurts so much to see you decay (**Doe muito vê-lo machucado)**  
I just want you to find the way out (**Eu só quero que você ache uma saída)**  
I just want you to be happy (**Eu só quero que sejas feliz)**  
You might not feel like talking to me (**Você pode não se sentir vontade pra conversar comigo)**  
But it hurts so much to hear the silence (**Mas doe muito ouvir o silêncio)**  
I'd rather hear you scream from your soul (**Eu preferiria ouvi-la gritar da sua alma)**

You never tell me what the pain is for (**Você nunca me disse pra quê é a dor)**  
You let your heart be stuck in the fall (**Você deixou seu coração estar preso na paixão)**  
You don't have to share (**Você não tem que compartilhar)**  
Just come out of a cage (**Apenas sair da gaiola)**  
Then the sun will banish your fears (**Então o sol banirá seus medos)**

I just want you to be happy (**Eu só quero que sejas feliz)**  
I might not be the one to make you though (**Eu não devo ser o único a te completer)**  
It hurts so much just to be around you (**Doe muito só de está perto de você)**  
When you are too hard on yourself (**Quando você é tão duro consigo mesmo)**  
I just want you to know (x3) (**Eu só quero que saibas [3x] )**  
That it's okay to be happy in the fall (**que é normal ser feliz na paixão)**

I just want you to be (**Eu só quero que sejas)**  
I just want you to feel (**Eu só quero que sintas)**  
I just want you to be (**Eu só quero que sejas)**  
I just want you to be happy (**Eu só quero que sejas feliz)**

Eu só queria que ela fosse feliz, independente de com quem.

- Edward, Edward cadê você??? – Bella? Essa era a voz de Bella.

Desci a escada correndo e a encontrei no pé da escada.

- O que foi Bella?

Ela segurava um papel na mão. Um papel que eu reconhecia.

- Foi você que escreveu isso? – ela mostrou o papel.

Bella estava ofegante parecia ter corrido muito.

-Não.

* * *

**E ENTÃO PAIXÕES... APROVADO? *.***

**ADOREI ESCREVER ESSE CAPITULO. **

**AMEI ESSE CAPITULO (ACHO QUE JA DISSE ISSO NÉ KKKK)**

**PRIMEIRO... VLW POR TODAS AS REVIEWS... *OLHINHOSBRILHANDO* ADOREI TODAS...**

**SEGUNDA... AI GENTE EU AMO VCS ... **

**TERCEIRO... REVIEWS PLZ... FAZ BEM PRO MEU CORAÇÃO...**

**BJUX E ATÉ A PROXIMA**


	13. FASE 1 Toujours

**Amores de mi vida... ta ai mas um capítulo postado...**

**Gaalera eu AMEI escreever esse capitulo... e algoo me diz quee vocês tambéem vãoo goostar...**

**Divirtam-se...**

* * *

** No último episódio...**

_- Edward, Edward cadê você??? – Bella? __Essa era a voz de Bella._

_ Desci a escada correndo e a encontrei no pé da escada._

_ - O que foi Bella?_

_ Ela segurava um papel na mão. Um papel que eu reconhecia._

_ - Foi você que escreveu isso? – ela mostrou o papel. _

_ Bella estava ofegante parecia ter corrido muito. _

_ -Não._

* * *

** Bella PDV**

O jantar estava ótimo, Jake, como ele me pediu para chamá-lo, contava várias piadas e eu ria, mas minha mente estava longe. Na verdade estava em um bilhete que estava dentro de minha bolsa.

Eu estava quase certa de que tinha sido Jake que o escreveu, mas a imagem de Alice me dizendo que havia sido Edward não saia de minha cabeça. E se tivesse realmente sido ele. Era quase estranho de se imaginar que Edward estava apaixonado. E por mim.

Eu tinha que tirar esse peso da consciência. Peguei o papel da bolsa e fiquei o olhando.

_Você é tudo que tenho  
A razão do meu viver  
Você é meu mundo  
Por isso amo você._

As palavras rodavam em minha cabeça. Meu coração pulava, quase saia por minha boca. Respirei fundo e perguntei.

-Foi você que escreveu isso, Jake? – ele pegou o papel de minha mão, analisou e deu um risinho debochado.

- Não, eu não escrevo esse tipo de coisa. – aquilo me deixou surpresa. Acho que uma parte de mim queria que Jacob tivesse escrito aquilo. Mas um alivio cresceu em mim. Eu não sabia por que, mas eu senti.

- Oh, licença. – me levantei e corri para o banheiro. Disquei o número de Alice, ela atendeu no segundo toque.

-Alice, é a Bella.

-_Ah, oi Bella, como está indo o jantar? – _Alice disse sarcástica e brava também.

-Ok, Alice, entendo que você esteja brava comigo, mas eu preciso de você. Você estava certa o tempo todo, não foi Jacob quem escreveu e sim Edward. – as lágrimas já rolavam por meu rosto. Como pude achar que havia sido Jake. _Eu não escrevo esse tipo de coisa._ Ele achou a maior idiotice esse bilhete. Eu estava desesperada.

Acho que a maioria das pessoas estariam se descobrissem que a pessoa que você estava tentando seduzir por brincadeira acabou se apaixonando por você.

Mas o que eu ia fazer? Segundo o bilhete Edward me amava e eu não sabia o que sentia. Era tudo novo pra mim. Estava completamente confusa.

-_Até que enfim percebeu, demorou hein_?

-Alice eu preciso falar com você, onde você está?

-Aqui. – essa voz não saia do celular e sim de dentro do banheiro.

Abri a porta do box onde estava escondida e vi Alice encostada na pia.

Corri para abraçá-la, ela não disse nada apenas me abraçou de volta enquanto eu soluçava e molhava toda a sua roupa com minhas lágrimas.

- Eu preciso vê-lo.

- Ele foi embora.

- Ele estava aqui?

- Sim, viu você rindo com Jacob e pensou que estava mais feliz com ele e que não iria atrapalhar sua felicidade.

- Alice o que eu faço? – olhei em seus olhos, mas não enxerguei por causa da minha vista embaçada.

- A primeira coisa que você deve se perguntar é se você também o ama.

Se eu o amava? Não, eu não o amava. Como podia amar um cara que se acha o tal, um cara que fica com todas sem se preocupar com nenhuma.

- Não, eu não o amo Alice.

- Como assim não o ama? Qual é Bella, pare de esconder, está mais do que na cara.

- Como assim? – minha sobrancelhas se uniram.

- Bella, está tudo estampado na sua cara, o jeito que você o olha, como fica arrepiada com um simples aperto de mão. Sim eu percebi no dia em que vocês se conheceram, dava pra ver de longe. E também o jeito que você fala o nome de Edward. Como se fosse a melhor coisa que existe no mundo, como você saboreasse a cada vez que o fala. Você fala como se fosse uma louca apaixonada. Assim como Edward. Com um simples cruzar de olhares todos podem sentir as faíscas que saem de vocês. Vocês se amam.

- Não Alice. Eu não posso amá-lo.

- Bella, você tanto pode, como ama.

- Mas Alice, eu não tenho certeza.

- Apenas escute o seu coração.

Minha respiração estava cada vez mais forte. Eu sentia que ia desmaiar, precisava sair dali. Precisava escutar da boca de Edward que ele havia escrito e que ele me amava.

Meus sentimentos estavam cada vez mais confusos. Será que eu o amava? Mas como isso foi acontecer?

- Lembra quando você beijou Edward? O que você sentiu?

Eu me lembrava perfeitamente bem. O calor de suas mãos passeando por meu corpo, os tremores que isso me causava, minha respiração ofegante assim como a dele, o desejo por mais, o coração acelerado, a lista era infinita.

- Eu preciso confirmar uma coisa.

Sai em disparada do banheiro com Alice atrás de mim. Encontrei Jacob ainda sentado olhando para todos os lados. Quando me viu seus olhos saltaram, mas acho que era pelo fato de que Alice estava comigo.

Com Jake ainda sentado o beijei. No começo ele se assustou, mas depois se recompôs. Não posso dizer que ele não beijava bem, por que senão estaria mentindo, mas foi só isso. Nenhum tremor, meu coração ainda estava normal. Foi um simples beijo.

Quando nossos lábios se desgrudaram, Jake me olhou confuso.

- Não era pra ser você.

Sai correndo pelo restaurante, pensando pra onde eu seguiria. Não tinha carro, afinal havia vindo com Jake. Precisava chegar em casa o mais rápido o possível. Edward estava lá. Eu precisava falar com ele, conversar com ele. Eu precisava me declarar.

O beijo de Jacob confirmou qualquer duvida, não era por ele que meu coração palpitava, era por Edward.

Não sei como duvidei que Edward escreveu o bilhete, como pude achar que foi Jake. Acho que o cavalheirismo me enganou.

** Ingênua. **

- Bella, espera ai. O que você quis dizer com " não era pra ser você"?

- Não vê Jake? Todo esse encontro foi um erro. Não devia ter te chamado pra inicio de conversa. Apenas te chamei porque pensei que você tinha escrito o bilhete, mas não era pra ser você ali. Era pra ser Edward.

- Quer dizer que você vai me trocar por aquele idiota?

- Eu não vou te trocar, porque você nunca foi meu e eu nunca fui sua pra trocar.

- Ok, espero que sejam felizes. – disse sarcástico.

- Eu serei.

Dito isso comecei a correr, mas um carro rosa me chamou a atenção, assim como de todos na rua.

- Entra ai o coisa seca. – JP dirigia o carro, era de se esperar que _isso_ seria dele.

Pulei dentro do carro sem nem pensar duas vezes.

- Pisa fundo.

- Pode deixar.

JP dirigia bem rápido pra um viado, mas nem o carro mais veloz do mundo consegue ganhar de um engarrafamento quilométrico.

- Não, não, não. – sai do carro e olhei para o tamanho da fila de carros. Não conseguia enxergar onde ela terminava. Minha decisão: correr.

- Bella aonde você vai? – Alice perguntou.

- Eu tenho que ir rápido.

Comecei a correr por entre os carros. Coloquei todas as minhas forças em meus pés e segui em frente.

Cheguei ao cais que levava a Ilha da Gipóia onde se encontrava a casa que Carlisle tinha aqui.

O barco chegou trinta minutos depois na ilha, um tempo bom para massagear meus pés que ficaram doidos da corrida.

Como a casa ficava um pouco mais afastada do porto tive que correr ainda mais, mas agora as dores não me incomodavam. A única coisa que me motivava era querer encontrar Edward o mais rápido que pudesse. Meu coração começava a bater mais rápido, mas por emoção e não por cansaço. Então eu avistei a casa. Entrei como um furacão e corri até a escada.

- Edward, Edward cadê você??? – gritei em plenos pulmões.

- O que foi Bella?

Edward olhou para o papel em minha mão, só então percebi que segurava o bilhete desde que havia mostrado para Jacob.

- Foi você que escreveu isso? – mostrei o papel. Minhas mãos tremiam, meu coração latejava. E acima de tudo estava ofegante.

-Não.

Aquilo foi como um tiro em meu coração. Não havia sido ele ou ele estava mentindo? Porque ele estaria mentindo?

As lágrimas eu já não podia mais controlar, elas desciam por meu rosto descontroladamente. Minhas pernas, que eu julgava estarem fortes, desabaram e eu me vi de joelhos.

- Como assim não foi você?

- Não fui eu.

- Você está mentindo, eu sei que foi você.

- Não, Jacob é quem escreveu.

- Eu perguntei pra ele e ele negou. Por que você está mentindo?

Edward respirou fundo e segurou a ponta do nariz entre o polegar e o indicador.

- Ok, você me pegou, eu escrevi, mas foi apenas uma brincadeira, certo?

Aquilo era pior do que saber que ele não escreveu. Tudo isso havia sido um brincadeira.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO. – gritei tentando aliviar minha raiva. Fiquei de pé lentamente, firmando cada perna de uma vez. – Você escreveu isso pra brincar comigo? Como pode?

Edward deu de ombros.

- Como eu fui estúpida. Pensar que você poderia me amar. Que eu tentei te seduzir porque no fundo, inconscientemente, eu te amava. – Edward que até então olhava para baixo, olhou para cima assustado com minha declaração. – Como eu pude me apaixonar por você?

Me sentia usada, ninguém saberia descrever a dor que sentia em meu peito. Nem mesmo eu. Eu não agüentaria ficar por mais nenhum instante na presença daquele monstro, eu tinha que sair daqui.

Lancei um último olhar para Edward e sai pela porta.

- Ei, aonde você vai? – Alice apareceu em meu campo de visão, seguida de JP.

- Eu vou embora, não vou ficar na mesma casa que um idiota manipulador. Eu te ligo amanhã pra falar onde eu estou. Eu converso com Carlisle também.

- Bella, se acalma, do que você está falando?

- Edward, ele escreveu a carta apenas como uma brincadeira. Ele não me ama.

- Eu vou matar o Edward. – Alice se virou em direção a casa e eu aproveitei para fugir.

**_Alice PDV_**

****Como ele pode mentir para ela? Eu vou matar esse meu primo cabeça de jaca! Nem o Emmett que é a burrice em pessoa faria uma merda dessas. Ele merece uma boa surra pra ver se dá um tranco no cérebro. Eu faria isso com _muita_ honra.

****-Edward? – quando entrei na casa avistei Edward sentado no último degrau da escada, com as mãos cobrindo seu rosto. – Por que você mentiu?

-Eu não menti. Escrevi por brincadeira.

-Edward, pare! Não adianta me enganar, te conheço melhor do que ninguém. Eu sei que é mentira.

Ele finalmente me olhou e deu um pequeno sorriso triste em meio a algumas lágrimas que contornavam seu rosto.

-Agora me responde uma coisa. – ele assentiu e eu me sentei ao seu lado. – POR QUE VOCÊ MENTIU PARA BELLA???

- Ai Alice, não grita não

- Não grita?? Como você quer que eu não grite, quando eu acabo de ver minha irmã chorando por causa de uma merda totalmente sem sentido que você fez?

Edward podia estar sofrendo por ter visto Jacob e Bella, mas ela veio até ele com o intuito de se declarar e é assim que ele responde? Com uma mentira.

- Eu sei que eu menti e que ela está chateada, mas foi preciso. – Edward tinha um olhar triste de dar pena.

Mas se ele estava triste, por que ele mentiu?

- Edward, eu juro que não te entendo. Em um minuto você fala que ama a Bella e que faria de tudo para tê-la até lutaria contra Jacob se isso fosse necessário. E agora, aqui está você, sofrendo porque a mulher que você ama cometeu um erro. Mas Edward, Bella percebeu que não era Jacob que devia estar no restaurante com ela e sim você. Poxa, ela correu quinze quadras de salto alto, você tem idéia de como isso é difícil, e tenho certeza que ela se declarou. Mas em vez de vocês estarem dando uns amassos, _NÃO, _uma fugiu e o outro está chorando pelo leite derramado.

- Ai Alice a Bella não me ama, ela só está confusa.

AI ALICE,RESPIRA. Concentre-se, lembre do que você aprendeu na aula de Yoga.

Ah, quer saber? **Foda-se.**

Agarrei a gola da camisa de Edward e o fiz me encarar.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, me escute com bastante atenção. – falei pausadamente demonstrando todos os meus sentimentos em minha voz. Acho que ele captou a idéia de que eu estava brava. – A Bella _te_ ama. Não é o Jacob, não é o Emmett, não é o Jasper. É você. E nesse momento vocês só não estão juntos por causa desse seu "tudo pela felicidade dela". O que você não sabe é que Bella não vai ser feliz se não estiver ao seu lado. Agora levanta essa bunda dessa escada e vai fazer a coisa certa.

-É. Você tem razão. Eu vou. – então ele se levantou e foi até a porta. Mas antes de sair olhou para mim.

-Obrigado Alice. Eu vou te recompensar.

- Vai logo.

-OK. – o sorriso de Edward era deslumbrante. Finalmente aqueles dois vão se resolver.

**_Bella PDV_**

****Eu andava pela estrada que levava até a praia, sem rumo, sem energia. Às vezes eu achava que ia me afogar em minhas próprias lágrimas.

A dor que tomava meu peito era insuportável. Queria poder arrancar meu coração. Não agüentava mais saber que eu tinha um coração, mas que naquele momento ele estava todo despedaçado.

Parecia que nada mais fazia sentido. Tudo que eu acreditava veio a baixo.

Engraçado as formas que o destino aprece em nossa vida. Eu nunca achei que ia me apaixonar realmente. E agora que me apaixonei não sou correspondida.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar como ele pode fazer isso comigo. Pior, eu não acreditava como _eu_ pude cair nessa.

**_LINK DA MÚSICA I'M WITH YOU DA AVRIL LAVIGNE._**

**_ (tiirem oos espaçoos)_**

**_http: / / www . youtube . com / watch? v=bW2LTnzD-vE_**

****Depois de um longo tempo andando avistei, ao longe, o porto. Fui até ele calmamente, apreciando a lua cheia que brilhava no céu e ouvindo as ondas do mar que quebravam na orla da praia.

De repente começou a chover, eu não me importei, apenas fiquei ali, na ponta do porto apreciando a imensidão negra a minha frente.

**I'm standing on the bridge(** Estou parada na ponte) **  
I'm waiting in the dark** (Estou esperando no escuro** )**

**I thought that you'd be here by now** (Pensei que você estivesse aqui agora)

Eu não conseguia entender o porquê de tudo aquilo. Por que Edward se daria o trabalho de escrever aquela carta se ele não queria nada comigo. Por que eu tive que me apaixonar justo por aquele que iria me magoar.

- POR QUE EU TENHO QUE TE AMAR EDWARD CULLEN?

- Porque eu também te amo.

Me virei assustada e Edward estava ali, me encarando. Completamente encharcado, assim como eu.

Assim como era de se esperar meu coração acelerou pelo simples fato de sua presença.

Ele tinha acabado de falar que tinha escrito tudo aquilo por brincadeira e agora fala que me ama.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei ríspida.

- Eu estou aqui pra me desculpar. Bella eu menti sobre ter escrito aquela carta. Eu a escrevi sim, mas não foi por brincadeira. Foi porque eu era covarde demais pra admitir que eu te amava.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que ele me amava. Meu coração pulava, minha respiração já estava longe de parecer normal e arrepios passavam por meu corpo e não eram por causa da chuva.

- Edward você tem certeza do que está falando? – melhor deixar bem claro.

Edward se aproximou de mim e começou a acariciar meu rosto. Seus olhos se conectaram aos meus.

-_Foi em um simples papel_

_ Que comecei a colocar_

_ Os desabafos de meu coração..._

_ Palavras que respondiam os meus sentimentos,_

_ Que denunciavam minhas vontades._

_ Uma lágrima sem razão rolou dos meus olhos_

_ E caiu na palavra amor..._

_ Ai percebi que:_

_ Os meus olhos choravam por amor._

_ Lágrimas que nascem lá do coração,_

_ Que a alma aprova,_

_ Pois as lágrimas nos fortalecem._

_ "Uma pessoa que não chora,_

_ Tem mil motivos para chorar..."_

_ Segurar as lágrimas é o mesmo_

_ Que pedir para parar o tempo._

_ O amor nos faz chorar,_

_ Porque é o sentimento mais forte_

_ Que existe na lei da vida._

_ Minha poesia ficou com uma marca,_

_ A marca de um amor expressado em uma..._

_ Marca de uma lágrima._

Bella, eu disse tudo que sentia naquela carta, e aquilo é pouco comparado com tudo que eu sinto com você. Mas quando você pensou ser Jacob que a havia escrito eu vi que era ele que você queria e não eu. Te segui até o restaurante e vi que você estava feliz com ele então apenas fui embora. Você estava feliz e eu estaria feliz se você estivesse. A minha poesia ficou marcada por uma lágrima que rolou dos meus olhos, pois eu não tinha a mulher que eu amava. Admito que errei feio ao mentir, mas eu estou aqui e espero que você possa me perdoar.

- Como eu posso saber que você não está mentindo.

- Assim.

Edward me puxou pelo braço fazendo com que nossos corpos se chocassem. E então cobriu meu lábios com os dele.

O beijo começou devagar, sereno, mas depois foi ficando mais urgente. Sua língua contornou meu lábio inferior pedindo passagem, que eu prontamente dei. Minhas mãos se entrelaçaram a seu cabelo desgrenhado tentando extinguir a distancia entre nós. Uma de suas mãos estavam em minha cintura enquanto a outro subia e descia por minha coluna causando arrepios por todo o meu corpo. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha onde não haveria perdedores.

Tivemos que nos separar por falta de ar. Ele encostou sua testa na minha e sussurrou:

-Eu te amo.

Depois começou a distribuir beijos por meu pescoço e novamente sussurrou:

- Te amo. – quase enfartei com o sotaque espanhol.

Ele continuou a trilha de beijos até meu colo e sussurrou:

- Ti amo. – seu sotaque italiano deixou minhas pernas completamente bambas.

Mas ele não parou por ai, foi até minha orelha e mordeu meu lóbulo:

- I Love you.

E então me olhou fundo nos olhos e sussurrou com sua boca encostada a minha:

-Je t'aime. – e me beijou.

**I'm with you – Avril Lavigne**

I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here  
I know  
Cause nothing is going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you, yeah yeah yeah

Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahh

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you (3 x)

**[Estou com você]**  
Estou parada na ponte  
Estou esperando no escuro  
Pensei que você estivesse aqui agora

Mas não há nada além da chuva  
Sem pegadas no chão  
Tento ouvir algo mas não há som

Não há ninguém tentando me achar?  
Ninguém virá me pegar e levar pra casa?

É uma maldita noite fria  
Tentando entender a vida  
Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão  
E me levar a algum lugar novo?  
Não sei quem você é, mas eu estou com você  
Estou com você  
Estou com você

Estou procurando um lugar  
Tentando encontrar um rosto  
Há alguem aqui,  
Eu sei  
Porque nada esta dando certo  
Está tudo uma bagunça  
E ninguém gosta de ficar só

Não há ninguém tentando me encontrar?  
Ninguém virá me levar pra casa?

Essa uma maldita noite fria  
Tentando entender a vida  
Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão  
E me levar a algum lugar novo?  
não sei quem você é, mas eu estou com você  
Estou com você  
Estou com você, yeah yeah yeah

Por que está tudo tão confuso?  
Talvez lá dentro de minha cabeça?  
yeah, yeah...

Essa é uma maldita noite fria  
Tentando entender a vida vida  
Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão  
E me levar a algum lugar novo?  
Não sei quem você é, mas eu estou com você mais  
Estou com você  
Estou com você [3]

* * *

**Amoores... e ai GOSTARAM??? *.***

**Boom poosso faalar uma cooisa??**

**ELES FINAALMENTE ESTÃAO JUNTOOS...**

**VIVAAAAAA \O/\O/\O/\O/**

**E agoora o que será que vaai acoontecer???**

**Fiqueem liigados que essa fiic proomete...**

**Gaalerinha queeria agradeceer toodas as reviews... AMO VCS S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2 !!!! Geente dee verdade valeeu mesmo... as reviiews me deeram uma força e tantoo pra continuuar... Afinal -- ESSA FIIC NÃO É NADA SEM VOCÊS...**

**Espeero que vocês tenham goostado...**

**REVIEWS??? FAZ BEM PRO MEU CORAÇÃO...**

**BJUX...**


	14. FASE 2 Festas e Loucuras

**Amores de mi vida... ta ai mas um capítulo postado...**

**Desculpa a demora... É que a escola (argh) tá acabando comigo. Prova de Quimica, História, Filosofia... É muita coisa...**

**Mas pra compensar... esse é o maior capitulo que eu já escrevi... 14 páginas no Word. UAU... agora até eu fiquei xocada com isso...**

**Bom espero que gostem...**

**Divirtam-se...**

* * *

**_No último episódio..._**

_E então me olhou fundo nos olhos e sussurrou com sua boca encostada a minha:_

_-Je t'aime. – e me beijou._

**

* * *

**

**_Edward PDV_**

_Felicidade._ Quantas vezes já me perguntei como seria ser feliz. Eu me considerava uma pessoa de bem com a vida, tinha o que queria, dois irmãos, que apesar de loucos, são incríveis, Carlisle e Esme eram os melhores pai que eu poderia ter, uma ótima reputação na faculdade, mas nenhuma dessas coisas me fazia ser totalmente feliz. Eu poderia ter tudo, mas havia sempre um pequeno espaço no meu peito que nunca se completava. Até agora.

Aqui estava eu, com o motivo da minha felicidade, o motivo pelo qual eu me sentia completo pela primeira vez.

Bella estava com a cabeça encostada em meu peito. Conseguia sentir sua respiração e seu coração batendo. A chuva já havia passado há algum tempo atrás, mas ainda continuávamos molhados. O cheiro de Bella se misturava com o cheiro de chuva, surpreendentemente tentador, como tudo nela.

A abraçava como se quisesse a impedir de se afastar. Seus olhos profundamente marrons me hipnotizavam ao me olhar. Eu me perdia tão facilmente, conseguia esquecer qualquer coisa com apenas um olhar daquelas órbitas marrons.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ela disse receosa.

- Claro que pode. Quantas quiser. – peguei uma mecha de seu cabelo que lhe cobria a face e coloquei atrás da orelha.

- Hum... acho que posso me aproveitar disso. – sorriu um sorriso genuíno, mas cheio de segundas intenções. – Por que você mentiu?

- Por causa da sua felicidade. – uma expressão confusa apareceu no rosto de Bella, fazendo com que aparecessem umas ruguinhas no meio de sua sobrancelha. Simplesmente adorável. Passei a massagear aquela região com meu polegar. O contato de sua pele com a minha me causando arrepios. – Vi que você está feliz lá com Jacob, então resolvi deixar as coisas como estavam.

- Você ia desistir da sua felicidade, por minha causa?

- Bella, eu te amo, tudo o que eu quero e que eu sempre vou querer é que você seja feliz. Estando comigo ou com qualquer outro. Acho que tudo valeria a pena se ao menos eu pudesse ver esse sorriso.

O sorriso de Bella aumentou mais ainda e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

- O que fez você vir aqui?

-Ahhhhhh .

-Alice. – respondi sua pergunta e ao grito.

- EU SABIA, ELES ESTÃO JUNTOS, ELES ESTÃO JUNTOS!!!!

-Alice, junte-se a nós, por favor. – Bella gritou.

Então Alice apareceu detrás de uma árvore. Claro, ela tinha que me seguir senão não seria a Alice que eu conheço.

- Ai, maninho você não sabe como eu me orgulho de você. Olha arrepiei. – Alice estava com um sorriso maior que a boca.

- Alice, sabia que é feio seguir as pessoas??? – disse olhando feio para ela. O que ela fez? Riu.

- E você sabia que é feio fazer uma pessoa sofrer? – Alice me de um peteleco e me puxou para longe de Bella, que soltou um gemido de reprovação. Que bom saber que não era só eu que não queria me desgrudar.

- Bella, eu quero saber de tuuudoooo. – Alice disse abraçando a irmã.

- Eu conto, pode deixar. – Bella deu seu sorriso lindo e retribuiu o abraço de Alice.

- Ai se não existisse a Alice hein!

- Claro, o que seriamos sem você e essa sua habilidade de se intrometer na vida das pessoas.

- Nossa Edward, desde quando você ficou tão engraçado assim. Olha como eu não paro de rir. – Alice mantinha uma cara séria no seu rosto de fada e suas pequenas mãos na cintura.

- Eddie não perturbe a Alice. – _Eu amo quando ela me chama assim._

- Hey, por que ela pode te chamar de Eddie e eu não posso? – Alice disse fazendo bico.

- Porque eu amo ela, e adoro o jeito que ela o fala. – falei abraçando Bella por trás. Com esse simples gesto de minha parte pude ver uma alteração em sua pulsação. Hum... interessante as reações que eu causo nela.

- Awn, vocês ficam tão lindos juntos. Não importar o que acontecer... – Alice se aproximou e segurou as mãos de Bella. – Eu vou ser a madrinha de vocês.

Madrinha??? E eu pensando que ela ia falar algo do tipo "pode contar comigo", mas a quem que estava querendo enganar. Estou falando dessa figura chamada Alice.

- E eu pensando que você ia falar algo mais útil. – Bella revirou os olhos.

- Como assim?? Isso é super útil. A madrinha é uma parte importante para qualquer noiva.

- Alice, vai com calma. Noiva??

Bella fez cara de espanto quando Alice pronunciou a palavra _noiva_. Será que ela nunca se pensaria em casar? Ok, eu também não penso, na verdade acho que nunca me casarei... apenas com Bella claro. Mas ainda era cedo para pensar nisso. Não tinha nem terminado a faculdade ainda e ela nem havia começado. Jovens demais eu pensava, jovens demais.

-Um dia discutimos sobre isso. – Bella balançou a cabeça.

Acabei sendo tirado de meus devaneios por um ponto rosa choque vindo em nossa direção.

- _Oh meu chuchuzinho!!! _Acontece "A" cena do século e ninguém para me avisar. Eu sou uma bicha sem consideração é?? Vocês não sabem como eu sofro sendo deixada de lado assim. Mas quer saber, dessa vez eu vou perdoar. DESSA vez entenderam??? – assentimos e JP abriu um sorriso sinistro. – Agora, coisa magrela, me conta tudo. Ba...ba...do!

Ela veio andando mancando até nós.

- O que você fez nessa perna JP? – Bella soltou antes de mim.

- Ah, menininha do mal, você não tem idéia do medo que eu passei. Estava tudo escuro, escutava apenas o vento, de repente escutei passos vindo em minha direção. Olha, você não sabe como faz falta um bofe forte nessas horas. Eles viam em minha direção. Minha vida passou por meus olhos como eu filme estrelado por mim. Eu ia morrer nas mãos de um monstro. Eu já estava tremendo todinha, mas juntei toda a minha a minha coragem e...

Aquele viado parou a narração só porque eu estava me interessando.

- E o que? – perguntamos todos três.

- Ai benhês, sai correndo e gritando. O que vocês acharam que euzinha cheia de purpurina no sangue, ia fazer? Enfrentar a fera. Só se ela se transformasse no bofe da Bela e a Fera. Ui ai eu encarava. – JP começou a se abanar.

- O coisa loka, você não disse como conseguiu quebrar a pata.

- Olha aqui, eu não sou cadela pra quebrar a pata ta. Respira JP, use seu mantra. Eu sou linda, rica e purpurinada. Eu sou linda, rica e pupurinada.

- Vai contar ou não??

- Esse cone de sinalização tropeçou numa pedra e caiu. E se você tivesse esperado ia ver que EU era o "monstro". – Emmett apareceu na estradinha. Espera, o que Emmett estava fazendo aqui?

- Ok, por acaso todo mundo decidiu me seguir? Perguntei olhando para cada um.

- Olha mano é o seguinte. Eu tava com a Rose em um barzinho aqui por perto e ela me contou que você tava xonado pela Bellinha, eu já sabia claro, porque afinal eu sou seu ponto seguro e você me conta tudo.

- É _porto_ seguro Emmett, mas prossiga.

- É, isso ai também. Bom continuando, a Alice ligou para Rose contando tudo o que tinha acontecido no restaurante e sua conversa com ela. Eu fiquei surpreso como essa baixinha gosta de passar informação rápido.

-Hei, eu não sou fofoqueira. – Alice fez um bico maior que o mundo.

-Eu não disse que você era fofoqueira, eu disse que você passa a informação rápido. – Emmett deu um sorriso e continuou. - Mas ai ela disse que Alice disse que você ia atrás de Bella, então saímos correndo e viemos te encontrar aqui.

-E aonde é que tá a Rose?- Bella perguntou.

- Desistiu no meio do caminho e voltou para casa. Pediu que da próxima vez que a Bella for ter uma crise emo pra ter uma perto de casa.

Todos rimos inclusive Bella.

- Ok, agora só falta o Jasper aparecer aqui. – Disse com sarcasmo.

- Não precisa mais esperar. – _isso só pode ser brincadeira._

- Você também me seguiu?

- Não, Rose pediu que eu viesse chamar vocês por que a pizza já chegou.

- Brincou que tem pizza em casa? – Jasper assentiu. – Cara, o que eu to fazendo aqui?

Emmett saiu correndo e desapareceu na estradinha, todos nos olhamos e começamos a correr para ver quem chegaria primeira. Estava valendo o maior pedaço da pizza. Ao longe ouvi JP gritando:"

- Eu vou morrer, estou passando as férias de verão com um monte de morto de fome. Que aposta corrida por causa de COMIDA!! Onde foi parar o glamour dessa ralé??? E ainda por cima deixam o melhor que esse grupo PARA TRÁS. Morram seus ingratos.

Olhei para Jasper que olhou para JP. Demos um suspiro e fomos ajudar o pobre animalzinho.

-Ai loirinho. Você veio me ajudar?? – seus olhos brilharam. – E você _Eddie?? _Cansou da menininha do mal?

- Sai fora. – Eu e Jasper dissemos junto.

**_Bella PDV_**

Eu corria com toda minha velocidade para tentar chegar à casa primeiro. Alice estava do meu lado já ofegante.

De repente percebi que Edward não estava comigo. Parei abruptamente e Alice também.

-Alice, onde está o Edward? – perguntei olhando em todas as direções. Nada.

- Eu não sei Bella. Pra falar a verdade eu também não sei onde está o Jasper. – disse com uma cara preocupada. – Ai Bella será que eles se perderam? Ou foram seqüestrados?

- Alice se controla. – chacoalhei seus ombros.

- Não eu não vou me controlar e se alguma coisa acontecer com o Jasperzinho?

Eu estava a ponto de... PERA AI – A Alice acabou de chamar o Jasper de Jasperzinho ou é impressão minha???

- Alice... Jasperzinho? – levantei uma sobrancelha e vi Alice ruborizando.

- Ér... eu... ahhh...

- Tudo bem eu te entendo. É assim quando se está apaixonada. – disse fazendo pouco caso.

- AH? – os olhos de Alice arregalaram como nunca. - Eu... eu não estou apai... apaixonada por Jasper. De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Ah, qual é Alice? Olha só pra você, toda nervosa só por uma insinuação minha e outra eu vejo os seus olhares para ele.

- Ótimo, você consegue perceber os meus olhares para Jasper, mas os seus para Edward não? Aff.

- Isso não vem ao caso. – porque afinal eu e Edward estávamos juntos agora. Não sei se namorando, mas estávamos juntos. – O ponto é: por que vocês ainda não estão juntos?

Alice ficou com uma expressão triste no olhar.

- Porque ele não me ama.

- Alice, mas é claro que ele te ama. Agora vai ser eu que vou ter que abrir o seu olhos e te mostrar o que está bem na sua frente?

- Bella não viaja.

-Mas...

- Esquece tá.

- Alice. – ela apenas me mandou um olhar suplicante de que ela não queria mais falar sobre aquilo.

Como Alice não percebia que o Jasper gostava, ou melhor, amava ela? Ele simplesmente baba cada vez que a olha. Ta mais do que na cara. Será que eu era assim a respeito de Edward? Eu acho que sim. Amor mexe com qualquer um. Eles têm que se acertar logo, se não eu vou interferir.

Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, vi a coisa mais bizarra da minha vida.

Pasmem... JP estava sendo carregado de cavalinho por EDWARD.

**_EU NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE EU TO VENDO!!!!_**

O que eu fiz? Ri é claro, assim como Alice, que estava quase rolando no chão de tanto rir. Essa sem dúvida ganha de cena mais ridícula.

- Ai, o que eu não faço por um pedaço de pizza???? – Edward gritou para todos ouvirem.

-Upa Upa... vamos cavalinho. – JP gritou para Edward.

Edward lançou um olhar assassino para JP e parou abruptamente. Então em um movimento rápido jogou JP de suas costas. Ele caiu que nem jaca. Acho que até senti um tremor.

- Ai, redboy, por que você fez isso? – JP tinhas os olhos cheios d'água, puro fingimento é claro.

- Porque?? Você ainda pergunta porque???

Edward começou a piscar seu olho esquerdo e suas mãos se fecharam em punhos. JP ia virar geléia de JP.

-Ai meu chuchuzinho. Não me bate redboy. Senão eu te amaldiçôo e você vai direto para o inferno das bichas.

Edward deu as costas para JP e veio em minha direção.

- Como o mundo é cruel hoje em dia. Eu to machucadinha aqui e ninguém me ajuda. Morram seus injustos. Ah como o cavalheirismo morreu hoje em dia.

JP continuou suas lamentações, mas eu já não escutava mais nada, tudo o que eu via era Edward vindo em minha direção com aqueles olhos esmeraldas me fitando e seu sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios.

Aquele seu sorriso torto estava me matando. Não raciocinava direito mais. Isso era tão novo para mim. Minha vida ficou de cabeça para baixo em apenas um dia. Quando acordei de manhã eu ainda era _apenas_ eu. Mas depois de uma carta, histeria, a falsa descoberta, histeria, o encontro, histeria, a mentira, choro e o final perfeito eu finalmente estava com Edward.

A menina que nunca se apaixonaria acabou se apaixonando pelo garoto que não queria amar.

Ele chegou perto de mim e colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e aproximou nossos corpos.

Edward só me fitava. Seus olhos transbordavam ternura e paixão. Seu sorriso ficou maior quando percebeu os batimentos _acelerados_ de meu coração.

- Isso é tão novo pra você quanto é para mim?

-Com certeza. Nunca pensei em me apaixonar por uma pessoa que conheço a pouco mais de uma semana e que se acha o tal. – falei divertida.

- E eu nunca pensei em me apaixonar pela menininha do mal.

- Ai não, você pegou o apelido do JP? Aquele viado inventa cada coisa.

- Eu gostei desse. Menina do Mal. – disse com a voz sexy próximo ao meu ouvido. Arrepiei com o contato de seu hálito fresco com a pele exposta do meu pescoço.

Edward aproximou seu rosto do meu e selou nossos lábios. Podia ser novidade eu e Edward junto, mas não parecia novo aqueles lábios macios se movimentando com os meus.

Nos afastamos por falta de ar e encostamos nossas testas.  
- Você sabe que já perdemos a pizza, não sabe?

- Claro, afinal o Emmett estava na corrida, mas eu prefiro isso aqui. – e me beijou novamente.

- Acho que temos que concordar com isso. – dei um sorriso.

- Você fica linda sorrindo sabia?

Ao ouvir o comentário minhas bochechas pegaram fogo.

- E quando cora fica ainda mais. – Edward começou a acariciar minha bochecha uma corrente elétrica passou por mim no mesmo instante em que meu olhar cruzou com o de Edward.

Um olhar que diria mais que palavras. Me lembrei da história de Romeu e Julieta. Não a parte do amor proibido, mas sim a intensidade que se via entre os dois amante. Mas junto com a lembrança, inevitavelmente veio e tristeza. Me veio a cabeça meu pai é claro. Tratei de afastar esse pensamento, hoje não era um dia para tristezas.

-Vamos, acho que se corrermos ainda conseguimos pegar uns pedaços de pizza. – minha voz saiu mais triste do que eu esperava, mas acho que Edward não percebeu.

- Vamos sim.

Comecei a andar ao seu lado quando o senti entrelaçando sua mão na minha. Aquilo me passava segurança. E era bom.

Chegamos em casa depois de uma pequena caminhada em silêncio. Mas não um silêncio constrangedor, na verdade, era um silêncio gostoso, cada um curtindo a companhia do outro.

Só que... não tem como nossa família ser normal, nosso silêncio foi quebrado por...

- _Seu viado filha de uma mãe. Eu vou te pegar._

_- Uii, vai me pegar? Pode vir então._

_- Claro que eu vou te pegar. Te pegar na porrada._

-AAAAHHHHH. – JP saiu correndo para fora da casa. Não estava mais mancando. Não muito.

- Seu escroto. – Emmett irrompeu porta a fora.

- Ai, redboy, me salve. Menininha do mal me protege pelo amor de Deus.

- Ei, ei, ei. O que ta acontecendo aqui? – Edward colocou ordem no barraco. **Ui, da-lhe Eddie.**

- Esse pisca-pisca ambulante comeu o ÚLTIMO PEDAÇO DE PIZZA. – Emmett gritou em plenos pulmões.

- Aff, santa ignorância. É apenas um pedaço de pizza, Wolverine.

- O QUÊ?? – Eu, Edward e Emmett perguntamos juntos. – JP, você nos conhece a pouco tempo então explicaremos com calma.

- Ninguém come o último pedaço de pizza. É regra, ele pertence ao Emmett. – Edward completou.

- Nossa, como eu odeio a ralé. Até o último pedaço de pizza já tem dono. Monopólio da Pizza.

- Tá, vamos parar com isso. Antes que fique pior. – Edward interveio quando viu os pulsos de Emmett se fechando tanto que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos. Se ele estava assim por causa de um pedaço de pizza imagina se mexerem na coleção dos bonecos do Barney. Será o apocalipse. Mas não ouviram nada de mim.

- É Emmett não fica assim, amanhã compramos uma pizza e você come ela inteira. – falei clama, tentando persuadi-lo.

Ele apenas lançou mais um olhar assassino para JP e entrou. JP começou a segui-lo, mas mantinha uma distância** bem** grande de Emmett. Mas antes dele entrar perguntei:

-JP, como você já está andando melhor?

- Querida, eu tenho purpurina no sangue, não me machuco tão fácil.

Doido.

- Não há possibilidade dessa família ser normal, né?

-Nem um pouco.

Rimos juntos e então resolvemos entrar, ainda estávamos molhados e não queríamos pegar um resfriado.

- Ai meu Deus. – pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado, será que eu sou vou ouvir grito hoje? – Vocês estão juntos.

Rosalie gritou vindo em minha direção e me esmagando em um abraço.

- Ok, Rosalie, já entendi que você está feliz, agora me larga, senão você vai me matar.

-Ah, desculpe. – Rosalie se afastou ajeitando o vestido.

Foi ai que percebi que ela estava arrumada. Que, aliás, _todos_ estavam arrumados.

- Por que estão todos arrumados? –Edward perguntou.

- Hellooo, temos uma festa pra ir.

-Ah, que festa Alice?

- Será que vocês são burros? – Alice revirou os olhos. – Vamos comemorar que _finalmente_ vocês estão juntos, oras!

- Alice, nós estamos juntos à – Edward olhou em seu relógio. – Quarenta e oito minutos e você já quer dar uma festa?

- Edward, se liga, é a Alice. Ela da uma festa até se a Lacta lançar um novo chocolate.

- Ui, Lacta não, eu sou igual ao Michael Jackson, só como Garoto. – JP olhou para cima como se imaginasse algo e depois olhou para Jasper com um sorrisinho. Eu que não queria saber o que ele estava pensando.

- Tá, eu vou ignorar o que você acabou de dizer e vou subir para me arrumar, ok?

Subi correndo as escadas, tomei um banho relaxante e bem demorado e fui até meu closet. Optei por uma T-shirt simples e uma sais leva e rodada. E claro, meus indispensáveis Jimmy Choo.

Estava quase terminando de me arrumar quando escuto uma batida na porta.

- Entre.

Edward apareceu na porta com uma camisa azul com as mangas arregaçadas até o cotovelo, sua marca registrada, calça de lavagem escura e Nike. Seus cabelos impecavelmente desajeitados, mais uma de suas marcas.

Preciso dizer que ele estava _muito_ gostoso?

Ele chegou perto de mim e parou. Ficou apenas me analisando. Senti novamente minhas bochechas pegarem fogo e notei pelo espelho que ele sorriu.

- O que foi?

- Nada, só que ainda me surpreendo vendo como você é bonita. – ruborizei ainda mais, se é que isso era possível.

Me virei para ele e como sempre perdi o fôlego. Gente que homem é esse? Encurtei a distância entre nós e pude sentir o cheiro amadeirado vindo dele. Tentador seria a palavra que o descreveria melhor.

- Você também não está nada mal. – passei a mão por seu peitoral.

- Hum, vamos logo senão eu te ataco aqui mesmo. – ui, pensando bem, acho que estou muito cansada para ir a uma festa.

- Eu não me importaria nem um pouco!!

Edward fez uma cara maliciosa e foi aproximando-se de mim, mas ele apenas sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Vamos. – pegou minha mão e puxou-me porta a fora.

- Isso não é justo, essa festa não vai acontecer sem mim. Eu sou a alma de toda a festa. – ouvimos a voz de JP vindo do andar de baixo, nos entreolhamos e descemos rápido.

- Vai ficar sim. – Emmett disse.

- Mas que porra ta acontecendo aqui? – gritei antes que JP e Emmett saíssem no tapa. Se bem que eu acho que o JP não se importaria nem um pouquinho.

- Esse Wolverine aqui, não quer me deixar a ir à festa só por causa daquela bendita pizza! E esse bando de miseráveis ainda concorda. Redboy fala que você não concorda com isso.

- Bom pessoal, vamos ou não curtiremos nada. – Edward disse indo para fora.

- Eu não preciso de vocês, eu vou com meu carro.

- Mas não vai mesmo. – Emmett mostrou uma chave com um chaveiro extravagante demais.

- Você roubou a minha chave? – JP começou a tremer de raiva.

- Medidas de precaução.

Assim, depois de ouvirmos JP gritando que iríamos nos arrepender, partimos. Nossos carros haviam chagado hoje a tarde e estavam estacionados perto do cais. Lá havia um estacionamento especial para os carros da ilha (**n/a: isso não existe... eu acho =D) **Decidimos que eu e Edward iríamos em seu Volvo, Alice e Jasper iriam na Mercedes de Jasper e Rosalie e Emmett iriam no Jipe do Emmett.

A boate que Alice nos contou era um clube com musica mista. Tocava de samba até eletrônica. Parecia estar bombando.

- Onde estão Tânia e Jacob. Não os vi o dia inteiro. – perguntei para Rosalie.

- Sei lá, aqueles dois sumiram.

-Vem gente, precisamos dançar.

Adentramos no clube e já fomos direto para a pista de dança. Iamos nos acabar de dançar, sem duvida.

A música que tocava era do Justin Bieber, gostava das musicas dele tinham um ritmo legal.

**Baby:http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v=kffacxfA7G4 **

Eu e Edward dançamos juntinhos o tempo todo. Nosso olhar sempre conectado. Vi também que Alice estava dançando com Jasper. Eles ficam tão bonitinhos juntos. E no meu outro lado Rosalie e Emmett não estavam dançando, eles estavam se esfregando um noutro. Era perturbador demais para se olhar.

Dando uma vasculhada no local vejo duas silhuetas conhecidas. Não pode ser. Era isso mesmo que estava vendo. Jacob e Tânia no maior dos agarras no meio da pista da dança, um pouco afastados de nós.

Acho que não queriam que eu os pegasse. Senão queriam não viessem ao mesmo lugar que nós viemos. Povo burro viu.

Deixe esse pensamento para trás quando Edward me abraçou por trás e começou a beijar meu pescoço enquanto ainda dançava. Eu já estava completamente alheia a musica. Também quem não ficaria. Minhas pernas estavam fracas, senão fosse pelo abraço de Edward em minha cintura eu já havia despencado.

Seus beijos gelados me deixavam a beira da loucura. Seus beijos iam por toda extensão do meu pescoço, deixavam caminhos de fogo por todo lugar. Havia momentos que ele apenas ficava com seu rosto escondido no vão do meu pescoço, o que era muito prazeroso, pois sentia sua respiração em minha pele me fazendo arrepiar.

Ele, pra me provocar ainda mais, dava leve mordidas em minha orelha e soltava gemidos. Aquilo já estava me atiçando. Num ato totalmente pensado me virei para ficar de frente para ele. E tomei sua boca com a minha. Nossas línguas exploravam a boca um do outro. Edward me puxou mais para si. Meu corpo se moldava ao dele.

Depois de mais um tempo dançando, trocando beijos, e que beijos, Edward e os garotos foram comprar bebidas.

- Bella, o que é isso, vocês estavam quase se engolindo na pista. – Rosalie comentou "sutilmente".

- Ei, nós não estávamos quase nos engolindo. Só, apreciando o momento. – meu sangue se alojou em minha face.

- É, apreciaram direitinho. – Alice fez cara de pervertida.

- Vocês deviam aproveitar também, ouviu dona Alice? – levantei minhas sobrancelhas e fitei-a.

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder uma música muito conhecida por nós começou a tocar. Amávamos aquela música. Salsa era tudo de bom.

**La tortura :http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v=GfADAejS-OQ**

Alice, Rosalie e eu começamos a dançar sensualmente. Rebolávamos até o chão, passávamos a mão pelo corpo, tudo que havia de mais sensual.

Um cara grande e forte puxou Rosalie para dançar, os dois faziam um show no meio da pista. Mas quando espremi os olhos percebi que era Emmett dançando com Rosalie. Desde quando ele dança salsa tão bem assim? Ele era mais descoordenado que eu. Caia a toda hora, acho que teve gente que andou fazendo aula. Assim como Jasper que dançava agora com Alice.

Fiquei dançando sozinha na pista de dança, até que:

- Será que posso dançar com você? – uma voz sexy disse no meu ouvido, depois chocou meu corpo junto ao seu num movimento bem rápido. Quando senti meu corpo novamente moldado ao seu perdi completamente o fôlego. (**n/a: imaginem uma salsa EXTREMAMENTE sensual, porque eu sou péssima pra descrever essas coisas kk')**

Ele segurou minha cintura firme e desceu até o chão com nossos corpos grudados num rebolado erótico até demais. Depois subiu vagarosamente.

Me rodou pelo salão rapidamente, mas não fiquei tonta, na verdade era muito bom e me colocou de frente para ele.

Sabe aquele passo de salsa básico que todos sabem fazer, pois é Edward nunca o usou. Ele sabia realmente dançar salsa.

Foi uma dança extremamente sensual. Olho no olho. Ou melhor, olhar sedutor em olhar abobalhado. Eu ficava sem ar a cada movimento que ele fazia. O salão inteiro havia parado para ver nosso show.

Quando paramos de dançar fomos aplaudidos. Edward agradeceu a todos enquanto eu, bom eu estava quieta morrendo de vergonha.

- Uau, Bellinha o que foi aquilo? – Emmett perguntou por cima da música.

- Apenas uma dança.

- Mas nunca que aquilo ia ser "apenas uma dança". Bellinha, vocês estavam quase fazendo sexo na pista.

Ai, será que tem algum buraco onde eu possa enfiar a minha cara?

Graças a Deus ninguém fez nenhum comentário igual ao de Emmett, mas eu fui bastante abordada por pessoas desconhecidas perguntando onde eu aprendi a dançar daquele jeito.

Ficamos mais um tempo no clube e depois resolvemos voltar para casa. Estávamos exaustos.

**_Edward PDV_**

Acho que fazia anos que não dançava como dancei agora. Porque afinal a primeira e a última vez que dancei assim foi quando estava tendo aulas com minha mãe. E dançar com mãe é totalmente diferente do que dançar com Bella.

Quando sai para comprar bebida com os caras deixei Bella por uns instantes e quando eu volto ela estava dançando sensualmente e um monte de gaviões a secavam descaradamente.

Aproveitei a música e mostrei a todos naquele salão que ela estava comigo. Era ótimo pensar desse jeito. Que Bella era minha. Minha Bella e de ninguém mais.

Lá pela uma e meia voltamos para casa. Estávamos exaustos da viagem e de tantos acontecimentos ao longo do dia. E põe acontecimento nisso.

Mas pra quem pensava que íamos chegar em casa e dormir tranquilamente se enganou. Chegamos em nossa casa e avistamos todas as luzes acesas. Escutamos o som altíssimo lá dentro.

-Ai meu Deus, O QUE É ISSO? – Rosalie soltava fumaça pelo nariz. Sua face foi ficando avermelhada e eu sabia que ela explodiria a qualquer segundo.

- Quem era a única pessoa que ficou em casa? – Jasper perguntou.

- JP. – respondemos todos juntos.

No mesmo instante a música mais gay, digamos assim, começou a tocar. E não, não era Ai, Wilson vai. Eu peguei trauma dessa música.

**I want to break free: http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v=9hMrY8jysdg**

Emmett respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, mas não obteve um bom resultado, pois arrebentou a porta da entrada e ficou estagnado com o que viu.

- AAAHHHH, É O INFERNO DAS BICHAS LOKAS. – ele gritou e saiu correndo.

Eu, não entendendo o que se passava, fui até a porta e fiquei em choque com o que vi.

JP estava encima da mesa da sala imitando o Fred Mercury, com direito a roupa e tudo. E não parava por ai. Devia ter mais umas cem bichas a sua volta acompanhando a música.

- Edward o qu... – Bella também ficou parada na entrada olhando o circo dos horrores. – Eu não acredito que ele fez isso.

Bella foi até JP e a puxou da mesa e o trouxe para fora.

- Agora, me explica que porra é essa que ta acontecendo aqui. – Bella estava quase espumando pela boca. Ela ficava muito sexy quando estava brava.

- Não tão vendo urubuzada. É uma bichaparty.

- Uma bichaparty? – Bella perguntou.

- É sua criaturinha sem cultura. É uma festa da minha irmandade. Bichas de Bevery Hills.

- Bevery Hills? – Alice fez cara de "não acredito"

- É, ajudante de Papai Noel. Eu sou de lá. Vocês achavam o que? Que eu sou do Iraque?

- Pelo menos alguém podia grudar uma bomba nele, e nossos problemas estariam resolvidos. – Emmett sussurrou só para mim.

- Ok, é hora de acabar com essa festa. – eu disse me dirigindo a porta.

-Nem pensar, redboy. – JP me segurou pelo braço e depois começou a alisar com a maior cara de safado.

- Vê se me erra.

- Agora eu to magoadinha.

- Eu vou botar ordem nesse barraco. – Emmett sumiu porta a dentro.

**_Emmett PDV_**

Aquilo era pior do que o inferno. Tudo o que se via eram viados para dar e vender. Acho que eles não se importariam muito com a parte do dar. Argh, que nojo.

Assim que entrei pela porta me arrependi profundamente. Toda a atenção foi conduzida a mim.

- Oi fortão como é o seu nome? - Um, ou uma se aproximou de mim. Tratei de dar o pé dali rapidinho.

- Ok gente. – subi encima da mesa. – É um alivio ter que dizer que a festa acabou. Não agradecemos a presença de ninguém. A saída é por ali. Divirtam-se indo embora.

Todos começaram a vaiar e me tacar coisas, até que algo atingiu minha cara. Era uma calcinha.

- É pra você se lembrar de mim fortão. – AAAHHH que nojo, que nojo. – Mas ninguém vai sair daqui agora, a festa mal começou. Aproveita com a gente.

- NEM PENSAR, QUERO TODO MUNDO RAPANDO FORA DAQUI.

- **_Daqui não saio, daqui ninguém me tira. _**– JP puxou a musica e todos, é claro, acompanharam.

Aff, que desisto. Sai pra fora e encontrei meus irmãos e primas paradas.

- Sem sucesso.

Vi o olhar de Bella escurecer. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos. E um sorriso sacana apareceu em seu rosto.

- Ok, eu to ficando com medo de você Bella.

- Não precisa Emmett. A minha vingança está direcionada a outra pessoa. – dizendo essas palavras Bella desapareceu no emaranhado de viado.

- Acho que teremos um enterro para ir.

- Por que? – Edward perguntou alarmado.

- A Bella vai matar alguém.

Cinco minutos se passaram e nada de Bella voltar. A festa rolava a mil por hora, com uma música pior que a outra. Já tivemos que agüentar até _Barbie Girl, _mas uma certa anãzinha adorou.

Foi tirado de meus pensamentos com Bella vindo em nossa direção.

- Bella o que você aprontou? – Rosalie perguntou preocupada.

- Nada. Só uma coisinha que vai espantar aquele bando de gente rosa da nossa casa. – com isso Bella deu mais um sorriso e tirou da bolsa um controle com apenas um botão vermelho.

- Preparem-se. A casa vai voltar a ser nossa. **5 – 4 – 3** – Sério que ela ia explodir a casa? Mas aonde iríamos dormir? – **2 – 1.**

**_BUUUMMM._**

Ouvimos um estrondo vindo de dentro da casa e meio segundo depois, vimos com bichas correndo porta a fora todas pintadas de preto e lamentando.

- O Rei Leão se daria bem aqui. Viado não ia faltar em sua refeição. – disse e todos riram.

- Bom, podemos entrar. – Bella disse e entramos na sala.

Haviam algumas gotas de tinta preta no chão, mas nada que um limpeza em grupo, da qual eu não iria participar, não resolva. JP estava em um canto emburrado todo pintado de preto.

- Virou um tição agora hein. – ri até não querer mais. Ele estava hilário.

- Você estragou a minha festa, sua... sua... raxa pobre. Argh, eu vou pro meu quarto dormir. Já agüentei pobre demais por um dia.

JP subiu as escadas com uma cara triste. O que eu fiz? Der... eu ri lógico.

- Bellinha o que você aprontou?

- Ué, bomba de tinta. Nada como uma cor monótona pra espantar aquelas pessoas.

É, só minha priminha.

**_Bella PDV_**

Bom, finalmente a casa era nossa. JP estava trancado em seu quarto. _AMÉM_ por isso.

Edward tinha sumido de novo, o que eu achava muito estranho, mas achei que ele já tivesse ido dormir. Eu e Emmett planejávamos pegadinhas. Má eu sei, mas tínhamos que aproveitar. Alice e Jasper estavam sentados um do lado do outro. ADIVINHEM FAZENDO O QUE...

**_NADA._**

Eu já to ficando enfezada com isso. Será que eles não percebem a química rolando ali?

- Emmett, nós temos que fazer alguma coisa. – sussurrei.

- Sobre o quê?

- Alice e Jasper.

- Você também percebeu que ele se amam ne? – Emmett disse sério.

- Viu Alice, eu disse, até o Emmett percebeu. – falei descaradamente com Alice.

- Vi o quê?

- Você sabe muito bem o que. - lancei um olhar significativo para Alice e ela entendeu o recado.

- E ai? O que vamos fazer?

- Eu estava pensando em... – contei todo meu plano para Emmett e ele concordou perfeitamente. Tudo seria executado amanhã.

- Gente, deu pra mim, eu vou dormir. Beijo pra quem fica. – todos me desejaram boa noite e eu subi para meu quarto.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e fiquei paralisada.

Havia um buque de rosas encima da minha cama. Rosas brancas minhas favoritas. Nelas vi um bilhete.

**_Teus Olhos! _**__

É possível saber o que pensas, somente te olhando  
É possível ver que me desejas  
É possível ver me queres só para ti  
É possível que eu veja como você me protege  
Vigia-me  
Persegue-me  
Somente com teu olhar...  
E quando encontra o meu então...  
Ninguém pode segurar  
Ninguém irá afastar  
Ninguém irá me tirar  
Esse sentimento que cultivei  
E todas as noites que não te beijei  
Nem te abracei.  
Serás para sempre  
Guardado na minha lembrança.  
Vou passar o resto dos meus dias  
Olhando você sorrir...  
Coisa que eu já faço  
Pois o amor me permite tê-lo  
Permite-me vê-lo  
E senti-lo a metros de distância  
Pois em qualquer circunstância  
Seu olhar estrá lá  
Sempre a me procurar...  
E estarei aqui...  
Sempre a sonhar!!!

**_Você sabe como mudar a vida de uma pessoa. Sou a prova viva disso. Espero ver sempre o seu olhar no meu. _**

Nesse mesmo momento ouvi uma voz rouca cantando uma música acompanhada de um violão. Me virei e vi Edward cantando olhando diretamente.

**Let me be the one: **http: // www . youtube .com/ watch?v=-5_vdmwNhZo

_**Let Me Be The One**_

_Deixe-me ser o único_

**So you're scared to show your feelings**

Então você está com medo de mostrar seus sentimentos

**Baby I do understand**

Bebê, eu não entendo

**I don't make a promise I can't keep**

Eu não faço uma promessa que não posso manter

**I vow to be a real good friend**

Eu me comprometo a ser um verdadeiro amigo

**In those big brown eyes I see a glow of love**

Nestas grandes olhos castanhos Eu vejo um brilho de amor

**I just hope that I'm the one you're dreaming of**

Só espero que eu seja o único que você está sonhando

**Let me be the one to love you**

Deixe-me ser o único a te amar

**Let me be the one to care**

Deixe-me ser o único a cuidar

**Let me be the one to light your flame**

Deixe-me ser o único a acender a sua chama

**Oh baby, Oh baby**

Oh baby, Oh baby

**Let me be the one**

Deixe-me ser o único

**We spend all our time together**

Nós gastamos todo o nosso tempo juntos

**We can't stand to sleep alone**

Não podemos ficar a dormir sozinhos

**When you say you have to leave for now**

Quando você diz que tem que deixar por agora

**I miss you before you're gone**

Sinto saudades de você antes que você se vá

**All along we thought this was absurd (absurd)**

Tudo bem que achava que isso era um absurdo (absurdo)

**Every moment that we spend goes by too fast**

Cada momento que passamos passa rápido demais

**Darling Darling take this chance with me**

Querida, querida aproveite esta chance comigo

**Cause I have eyes only for you**

Porque eu só tenho olhos para você

**Oh baby**

Oh baby

**Let me be the one to love you**

Deixe-me ser o único a te amar

**Let me be the one to care**

Deixe-me ser o único a cuidar

**Let me be the one to light your flame**

Deixe-me ser o único a acender a sua chama

**Oh baby, come on**

Oh baby, Oh baby

**Let me be the one**

Deixe-me ser o único

**Let me be the one to love you**

Deixe-me ser o único a te amar

**Let me be the one to care**

Deixe-me ser o único a cuidar

**Let me be the one to light your flame**

Deixe-me ser o único a acender a sua chama

**Oh baby, come on**

Oh baby, Oh baby

**Let me be the one**

Deixe-me ser o único

**For you**

Para você

**Don't be scared to show your feelings**

Não tenha medo de mostrar seus sentimentos

**Cause baby I do understand**

Porque eu entendo, bebê

**I don't make no promises I can't keep**

Eu não faço nenhuma promessa que eu não possa manter

**I vow to be a real good man**

Eu me comprometo a ser um bom homem

**All along we thought that this was absurd (absurd)**

Tudo bem que achava que isso era um absurdo (absurdo)

**Every moment that we spend goes by too fast**

Cada momento que passamos passa rápido demais

**Darling Darling take this chance with me**

Querida, querida aproveite esta chance comigo

**Cause I have eyes only for you**

Porque eu só tenho olhos para você

**Let me be the one to love you**

Deixe-me ser o único a te amar

**Let me be the one to care**

Deixe-me ser o único a cuidar

**Let me be the one to light your flame tonight**

Deixe-me ser o único a acender a sua chama hoje à noite

**Oh baby baby baby baby**

Oh baby baby baby baby

**Let me be the one to love you**

Deixe-me ser o único a te amar

**Let me be the one to care**

Deixe-me ser o único a cuidar

**Let me be the one to light your flame tonight**

Deixe-me ser o único a acender a sua chama hoje à noite

- Você me deixa ser o único? – Edward perguntou. – Aceita ser minha namorada?

- Depois disso você ainda pergunta? – corri para abraçá-lo. – Eu também só tenho olhos pra você. Dorme comigo essa noite?

- Sempre.

Edward sempre tão atencioso. E que pedido de namoro foi esse? Eu simplesmente amei. Eu tenho, ou não tenho o namorado mais perfeito do mundo.

* * *

**Amoores... e ai GOSTARAM??? *.* (Se tiver algum errinho deixa um coment que eu arrumo ok )**

**Eu amo escrever coisas românticas e engraçadas (acho que perceberam)**

**O que acharam do momento pós "esta tudo certo entre nós"? Eu sinceramente ria cada vez mais...**

**E a Alice e o Jasper hein... Qual será o plano da Bella??? o.O**

**Adorei escrever a parte da boate... Amo a Shakira e o Justin ( então provavelmente terá bastante músicas dos dois na fic)... E que pegada foi aquele do Edward não... O.O**

**Quem quer um namorado igual a esse levanta a mão...**

**\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/****\o/**

_**Só um aviso: Muita gente perguntou se a fique já tava acabando... Pois é gente... **_

_**ELA NÃO TA NEM PERTO DO MEIO AINDA... shuahsuahsua' -- Muita coisa ainda vai rolar... MUAHAHAHA!!!**_

**Gaalerinha queeria agradeceer toodas as reviews... AMO VCS S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2 !!!! Geente dee verdade valeeu mesmo... as reviiews me deeram uma força e tantoo pra continuuar... Afinal -- ESSA FIIC NÃO É NADA SEM VOCÊS... Eu ri... chorei... pulei na cadeira... kk'**

**Espeero que vocês tenham goostado...**

**Enquete - Qual a parte que vocês mais gostaram???**

**REVIEWS??? FAZ BEM PRO MEU CORAÇÃO...**

**BJUX...**


	15. AJUDEM A FANFIC

Galeera amore de minha vida...

Não infelizmente não é capítulo novo... A escola ta meio corrida -- tenho 5 apresentações, prova, trabalho, tarefa... To atoladaa...

Mas eu vim aqui PRIMEIRAMENTE para falar do meu formspring... quem quiser perguntar alguma coisa para mim é só acessa: www. formspring. me/ BruhHello (tirem os espaços)

SEGUNDAMENTE -- só reforçar o meu twitter quem quiser seguir (eu sigo de volta) é: www. twitter. com/ Bruhhello

TERCEIRAMENTE E MAIS IMPORTANTE.. a fic Jogos de Sedução está concorrendo a melhor fic no site da Maçã radioativa... Por favor ajudem lá

http:// macaradioativa. /2010/ 03/22/ concurso- de-fanfics-as-5 -melhores-e-votacao /

Agradeço desde já os votos... obrigada

bjoo


	16. FASE 2 Não me deixe

**_AMORES DE MI VIDA..._**

**_EU CONSEGUI!!!!!! CAPITULO NOVO NA ÁREA -- FAZ A DANCINHA \O\ /O/ \O\ /O/ _**

**_PALAVRINHAS DE UMA AUTORA DEMORADA LÁ EMBAIXO..._**

**_DIVIRTAM-SE_**

* * *

JP PDV

Ai meu chuchuzinho, como a vida é difícil de vez em quando. Tá todo mundo se engraçando, menos euzinha aqui. A pessoa que merece um bofe escandalozíssimo, não tem um. O mundo fica cada vez mais injusto e depois todos colocam a culpa em mim.

É incrível como pobre tem sorte. Peguemos o exemplo da menininha do mal. Aquela pobre pecadora da moda está lá, agarrada com aquele deus grego. E se pensam que eu não o ouvi tocando a música pra ela estão muito enganados, eu não só ouvi como há alguns dias atrás eu o ouvi ensaiando.

Gente, aquilo tem uma voz... UI!!! Deixa eu me abanar.

Outro exemplo é o projeto de fada. O loirinho ta todo caído pro lado dela. E sabe o que ela faz?! NADA. Eu fico possessa com uma coisa dessas. Se fosse eu ele não saia mais do quarto.

E a loira furacão nem se fala. Ela estava dando uns agarras nervosos no objeto de desejo. E NEGA!!!!!

Eu vi com esses olhinhos lindos, maravilhosos os dois se atracando no meio da noite. Eu fui pegar um copo da água durante a madrugada e lá estavam os dois.

Depois esse povo perde a oportunidade e fica triste, depressivo, tentando se matar por ai. E coloca a culpa no coitado do destino. _O meu destino não era ele... Blábláblá_. Se eu ganhasse uma moeda a cada vez que escutasse isso, eu estaria andando por ai com roupas feitas de diamantes.

Eu só posso falar uma coisa. Se o projeto de fada não se arrumar com o loirinho pode ter certeza que ela já perdeu ele. Só deixo ela ficar com ele porque, afinal, respeito muito a regra 4.100 da minha irmandade: "_É de quem viu primeiro, fura olho jamais!"_

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos luxuosos com alguma coisa se quebrando no andar debaixo.

Eles começam um barraco e nem me chamam. Me amarrota que eu estou passada. Nenhum barraco é barraco de verdade sem essa figura perfeita botando ainda mais lenha na fogueira.

Não querendo mais perder o espetáculo desci as escadas correndo. Chegando a sala vi um vaso com aparência de ser caríssimo todo despedaçado no chão. Porque essa ralé quebra coisa cara quando ta com raiva. Pelo amor de tudo que é rosa pega uma coisa de 1,99 pra quebrar, pelo menos vai ter dinheiro pra repor depois.

- _Seu idiota, sai de perto de mim_. – ouvi alguém gritando do lado de fora.

- Choquei! Na verdade to tão chocada que acho que botei um ovo! – exclamei quando presenciei a cena.

Tânia segurava um vaso, CARO, em sua mão e estava pronta para tacar em adivinhem quem? Jacob.

- Redboy o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Meu Deus da onde você surgiu? – perguntou espantado.

- Estou em todos os lugares. Mas me diz caramba, ele a beijou e ela não gostou? Ele traiu ela? Ah já sei! Ela ta grávida de um filho que não é dele?

- JP respira. – suguei o ar a minha volta. – Eu ainda não entendi o que aconteceu. Acordei com eles discutindo.

- ODEIO ficar boiando no assunto. Opa... quem bóia é bosta. Odeio ficar _de fora_ do assunto.

- Eu não quero você mais perto de mim, senão da próxima vez o chute vai ser mais forte e pode apostar que vai ser com direito a brinde.

- Isso raxa, acaba com ele! – gritei incentivando.

- Tânia você viu tudo errado, foi ele que veio pra cima de mim.

Espera... ELE?

- ELE??? – eu, Redboy e a menininha do mal, que eu só havia visto agora, perguntamos juntos.

- É esse cachorro estava se agarrando com um homem.

UI, acho que esse é da irmandade só não descobriu ainda. Pode deixar que antes do final das férias ele vai ter saído do armário. Afinal ele não pode ficar reprimido tanto tempo, pode causar danos ao cérebro.

- AI MEU DEUS. Jacob esse lado certamente eu não conhecia. – MDM (menininha do mal) tirou sarro. – Primeiro o Emmett e agora o cara na boate. UAU.

- Eu não estava me agarrando com ele. Ele tropeçou e caiu encima de mim. Foi isso.

- Humm, meu querido não precisa negar, estamos entre amigos, admite que você gosta dessa fruta.

- EU NÃO SOU GAY PORRA!! – Mogli gritou descontrolado.

- Ui Mogli, extravasa, libera e joga tudo pro ar-a-a-a-a. – comecei a cantar a música da minha DIVA!!!

Jacob lançou um olhar de ódio para todos e entrou batendo os pés.

Isso tudo é tesão reprimido tenho certeza. Não sabe conquistar uma mulher e fica na seca. Bem feito quem mandou ser ruim no xaveco. Talvez eu possa ensinar uns pra ele. Eu iria a-do-rar.

Minha rosa-choque imagina ele e eu, juntinhos. Eu ensinando ele uns truquesinhos... *proibido para menores de 60 anos*.

Não JP concentre-se você tem que ajudá-lo a se libertar e não reprimi-lo mais.

- Mogli vem cá, não se reprima. – gritei e corri atrás do pequeno Mogli.

**Edward PDV**

***Na noite anterior***

Não conseguia conter minha alegria. Bella havia aceitado meu pedido de namoro e ainda me pediu para dormir com ela. Não existia homem mais feliz na face da terra do que eu naquele momento.

Eu fiquei a olhando enquanto ela pegava suas coisas para dormir. Ela andava de um lado para o outro. Passos apressados e cuidadosos. Mas assim que ela parou na porta do closet ficou pensativa. Ela não parava de olhá-lo, achei estranho. O que ela podia estar pensando envolvendo seu closet, roupas, sapatos?

A curiosidade estava me matando então me aproximei vagarosamente e me posicionei atrás dela.

- Um beijo por seus pensamentos. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, vendo sua nuca eriçar com minha proximidade.

- Não sei se meus pensamentos nesse momento valem um beijo. – ela disse corando.

- Tem razão, devem valer muito mais. Igual a você.

Um pequeno sorriso cresceu em seus lábios. Ela me olhou através do espelho da porta de seu closet. Ela estava... com vergonha?

- Seus pensamentos são tão ruins aponto de você estar com vergonha deles? – perguntei um pouco incerto.

Ela rapidamente escondeu seu rosto em suas mãos.

- Vamos Bella, me conte, você quer me matar de curiosidade?

Ela finalmente se virou e descobriu seu rosto. Ela estava com mais vergonha, pois seu rosto estava totalmente vermelho e ela mordia os lábios.

- Por favor. – fiz cara de cachorrinho manhoso, assim como Alice, minha "maninha" como ela queria que eu a chama-se, sempre faz para convencer os outros.

- Promete que não vai rir?

- Prometo.

- É.. que er... – ela respirou fundo e prosseguiu. – Ok, eu não tenho nada para vestir.

- Vestir?

- É que eu não trouxe nenhum pijama bonito e aposto que você não vai querer ver o que eu tenho.

Com essa eu tive que rir. Ela estava preocupada com o que vestir para dormir só porque eu estava ali com ela? Recebi um tapa fraco no ombro e protestei.

- Você prometeu que não ia rir.

- Mas não tem como não rir. Você está preocupada com uma roupa que você dormir. – ela acenou que sim com a cabeça. – Para mim elas seriam desnecessárias, mas...

Vi Bella ficar ainda mais vermelha. O que? Era verdade, ela me atraia de muitas maneiras. Poxa eu sou homem.

- MAS, você ficaria linda com qualquer coisa. Não importa se é uma camisola ou um moletom velho. Eu não estou nem ai pra isso. Tudo que eu quero é ficar perto de você. – me aproximei de seu rosto e dei um leve selinho.

Bella me olhou por um instante e vi seu rosto se iluminar. Ela deve ter desistido dessa idéia de pijama bonito.

- Me de um minutinho. Eu volto daqui a pouco. – e sem que eu falasse nada saiu correndo do quarto.

Desisti de tentar adivinhar o que ela faria nesse "minutinho", então comecei a me arrumar para dormir.

Fiquei apenas com minha Box, mas pensei que seria "à vontade demais" sendo assim decidi colocar uma calça larga de moletom.

Deitei-me na cama esperando Bella voltar e sem querer acabei caindo no sono.

**Bella PDV**

Pedi um minuto para Edward e corri para o quarto da Alice, ela me socorreria.

- Alice, preciso de sua ajuda. – disse assim que ela abriu a porta.

- Pode entrar Bella. No que posso ser útil?

- Bom Edward acabou de me pedir em namoro e ...

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Ai meu Deus, eu quero os detalhes, tudinho.

- Alice amanhã eu conto e conto o que aconteceu na ponte também como você quiser, mas eu preciso da sua ajuda!

- A situação é critica pra você vir pedir minha ajuda... – a interrompi no meio da frase.

- É que eu o chamei pra dormir comigo. Não grite. – avisei quando vi que ela gritaria se eu não a impedisse. – Isso mesmo. Bom o problema é que eu só trouxe o meu pijama de dormir.

Alice arregalou os olhos e sua boca quase encostou no chão.

- Não me diga que o único pijama que você trouxe foi a sua camisola do Piu-piu? – assenti com a cabeça. Eu amava aquela camisola. Ela era confortável, macia. Não via problema nela. – Aquilo é uma bomba no mundo da moda. Pronta para explodir e contaminar todo mundo com sua bréguisse. Como você faz isso comigo!

- Alice é por isso que eu estou aqui. Não fazia idéia que dormiria com alguém. Muito menos com Edward. – minha voz estava esganiçada por causa do nervosismo.

- Ok, eu devo ter algo aqui. Se não fosse eu. – ela abriu seu closet e se perdeu lá dentro. Fiquei com medo de segui-la e acabar me perdendo na imensidão de roupa que Alice trouxe para a viagem. – Use esta. Só não me responsabilizo pela reação de Edward.

Ela me empurrou para fora do quarto e fechou atrás de mim. Peguei a roupa que ela havia me dado e a desdobrei.

Quando vi não pude acreditar. Era uma camisola vermelha, extremamente curta, não chegava nem no meio da minha coxa, com um decote um tanto generoso digamos assim.

- Alice, eu quero dormir não ir trabalhar numa boate de Strip-Tease. – sussurrei do lado de fora da porta.

- Vai logo Bella e divirta-se. – ouvi Alice sussurrando de volta. – E não, não vou te dar outra camisola. É essa ou a do Piu-piu. Boa Noite.

Eu ainda mato a minha irmã.

Bom não tinha como discutir. Voltei para o quarto, abri a porta vagarosamente esperando esconder a camisola de Edward, mas quando abri a porta inteira vi que ele dormia. Estava todo torto na cama e se não mudasse de posição não levantaria amanhã cedo.

Resolvi me trocar no banheiro para não acordá-lo depois daria um jeito de arrumá-lo.

Troquei de roupa, ainda não acreditava no que estava vestindo, aquilo e nada daria no mesmo. Voltei para o quarto e cheguei perto de Edward. Peguei uma de suas pernas que estava para fora da cama e a coloquei em cima.

E quando fui ajeitar suas costas encontrei dois pares de esmeraldas, mais escuras que o normal, me encarando.

Edward me comia com os olhos isso era incontestável.

- Isso tudo é para mim? – sua voz estava rouca, o que me arrepiou por inteira.

Fiquei imóvel e sem fala. Congelei, não sabia o que fazer naquele momento.

_Recomponha-se Bella, deixe Edward babando por você. _Uma voz ecoou em minha consciência.

- Eu não sei. – falei fingindo pouco caso.

Edward se levantou sem quebrar o contato visual. Suas mãos deslizaram por meus braços desnudos, senti cada pelo de meu braço se arrepiar.

- Você não sabe? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Aquilo o deixava totalmente charmoso. Aquele olhar de James Bond. – Você só pode estar querendo me matar do coração.

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Essa camisola curta, essas pernas a minha mercê. – passou as mãos na parte interna de minha coxa. – Esse corpo de tirar o fôlego. – suas mãos subiram até minha cintura me trazendo mais para perto dele. Meu corpo se encaixou perfeitamente no dele. – Sem falar no prato principal. Esses lábios suculentos clamando para serem beijados.

- E por que não foram ainda? – fiz cara de criança arteira.

- Não seja por isso.

Ele esmagou seus lábios nos meus num beijo urgente e sedento. Suas mãos tentavam decorar cada milímetro de meu corpo assim como as minhas faziam com ele.

Senti-o virando nossos corpos e em seguida o colchão em minhas costas. Minhas mãos foram automaticamente para os fios desalinhados de Edward e se acomodaram ali.

Sua mão direita alisou minha perna e a puxou para ficar enroscada em sua cintura. Minha respiração já havia sucumbido há muito tempo. Minhas mãos deslizaram por seu abdômen o arranhando e o ouvi soltando um gemido baixo.

Quando precisamos de ar nos separamos, mas Edward mordeu meu lábio inferior tão sensualmente que soltar um gemido foi inevitável. Seus olhos se ligaram aos meus e eu fiquei perdida nas profundezas verdes daquele olhar.

- Sabe o que eu mais gosto em você? – ele perguntou.

- Não, mas adoraria saber. – disse dando uma risada leve.

- Em primeiro lugar, o jeito que você me olha. Tão intenso e...

- Apaixonado. - completei.

- É.

- Do mesmo jeito que você olha pra mim, fazendo com que eu me perca em seus olhos. – Edward deu o _meu_ sorriso torto.

- E em segundo lugar, o jeito que você reage a cada insignificante toque meu. Cada afagar. – começou a afagar minha bochecha e como ele disse meu corpo reagiu a seu toque.

- Cada vez que eu me aproximo, cada contato. – segurou firmemente minha cintura me fazendo ofegar. – E cada beijo. – traçou uma trilha de beijos por meu pescoço devagar. Fechei os olhos e gemi seu nome.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu amo ver você tão entregue a mim e dizendo o meu nome. – ele estava querendo me matar sussurrando desse jeito em meu ouvido e ainda mais com essa voz rouca.

- Edward. – cochichei ao pé de seu ouvido e mordi levemente seu lóbulo. - E sabe o que eu mais gosto em você?

- O que? – um brilho curioso mostrou-se em seu olhar.

- O simples fato de você existir, me amar e ser somente meu.

- Somente seu e de mais ninguém.

Depois disso voltamos a nos beijar e adormecemos um pouco depois.

Era tão bom dormir ao lado de Edward. Ele estava abraçado a mim, com seu rosto escondido em meus cabelos, podia sentir sua respiração sucinta em meu pescoço.

Resolvi preparar um café da manhã para nós dois. Me desvencilhei de seu abraço, coloquei um roupão e desci, mas nunca imaginei me deparar com a visão que tive. Jacob e Tânia tendo uma discussão no meio da sala. Percebi que eles iam aumentando cada vez mais o tom de voz, até que Tânia pegou um vaso que estava a sua direita e arremessou em Jacob, mas por infortúnio do destino Jacob baixou e por uma distância de cinco centímetros ele não se chocou contra a minha cara.

- Vocês estão loucos? Se queriam me matar me envenenassem, não precisava tentar acertar um vaso em mim. – falei exaltada.

- Bella, foi sem querer. Desculpa. – Jacob se desculpou. – Foi essa louca aqui!

- Não me chama de louca, Jacob Black. – Fudeu, chamou pelo nome inteiro.

- Mas é o que você é. Olha o que você ta fazendo por um motivo idiota.

- MOTIVO IDIOTA? – Tânia se descabelou.

- É IDIOTA SIM! PORQUE VOCÊ ENTENDEU TUDO ERRADO!

- MAS QUE PORRA CALEM A BOCA!!!!! – gritei e os dois se calaram. UI poder. – Alguém gostaria de me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

- ESSE IDI... – Tânia começou gritando, mas mandei um olhar de cala-a-boca-senão-eu-te-mato. – Esse idiota estava se agarrando com...

- Ei o que está acontecendo aqui? – Virei meu olhar para as escadas e de lá descia um deus grego, mais conhecido com Edward, o _meu_ namorado.

- Eu desci pra preparar o café pra você quando vi esses dois brigando.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui sendo acusado de uma coisa que eu não fiz. – Jacob se retirou e foi para a piscina.

- Não me deixe falando sozinha. – Tânia o seguiu. Isso não vai prestar.

Comecei a ir para piscina quando Edward me puxou pelo braço.

- Você ia mesmo preparar o café da manhã pra mim?

- Claro. – respondi entusiasmada.

- Eu tenho a melhor namorada do mundo.

Meu coração acelerou apenas por ouvir essas palavras. Edward era muito atencioso, e fofo e gostoso. Mas isso estava óbvio.

- E eu tenho o mais sexy. – Dei uma piscadinha e aproximei meu rosto do dele. Mas antes de alguma coisa acontecer...

- SEU FILHO DA...

- Eu odeio gente empata. – falamos juntos e rimos.

Corremos para a fora e vimos Tânia dando um chute em Jacob. Coitado, não ia ter mais filhos. A situação ali era critica.

Jacob tentou se aproximar de Tânia, mas ela rapidamente pegou um vaso pequeno, que fazia parte da decoração da piscina.

_ - _Seu idiota, sai de perto de mim

- Choquei! Na verdade to tão chocada que acho que botei um ovo!

Ouvi alguém exclamando, mas não dei importância

- Redboy o que está acontecendo aqui? – JP apareceu do nada assustando a mim e principalmente a Edward.

- Meu Deus da onde você surgiu?

- Estou em todos os lugares. Mas me diz caramba, ele a beijou e ela não gostou? Ele traiu ela? Ah já sei! Ela ta grávida de um filho que não é dele?

- JP respira. – Edward disse. – Eu ainda não entendi o que aconteceu. Acordei com eles discutindo.

- ODEIO ficar boiando no assunto. Opa... quem bóia é bosta. Odeio ficar _de fora_ do assunto. – Ele não muito diferente de uma... A deixa pra lá.

- Eu não quero você mais perto de mim, senão da próxima vez o chute vai ser mais forte e pode apostar que vai ser com direito a brinde.

- Isso raxa, acaba com ele! – JP gritou incentivando. Alguém cala a boca dele.

- Tânia você viu tudo errado, foi ele que veio pra cima de mim.

Espera... ELE?

- ELE??? – eu, Edward e JP perguntamos juntos.

- É esse cachorro estava se agarrando com um homem.

Ela só pode estar de brincadeira. Jacob que parecia todo macho, se agarrando com um homem. UAU.

- AI MEU DEUS. Jacob esse lado certamente eu não conhecia. Primeiro o Emmett e agora o cara na boate. UAU.

- Eu não estava me agarrando com ele. Ele tropeçou e caiu encima de mim. Foi isso.

- Humm, meu querido não precisa negar, estamos entre amigos, admite que você gosta dessa fruta. – JP disse dando uma risadinha escandalosa.

- EU NÃO SOU GAY PORRA!! – Jacob gritou descontrolado.

- Ui Mogli, extravasa, libera e joga tudo pro ar-a-a-a-a. – JP começou a cantar uma música totalmente sem noção. E que história é essa de Mogli? Bebeu só pode.

Jacob entrou enraivado dentro de casa com JP na sua cola. Finalmente acabou essa loucura.

- Tânia, o que realmente aconteceu? – perguntei com cautela, esperando que ela não se alterasse novamente.

- Eu fui ao toalete por alguns segundos, quando eu voltei vi Jacob e um homem estranho meio que abraçados.

- Mas eles não estava se agarrando, né? – Isso seria um trauma pro resto da vida.

- Bom... não.

- Então, não há nada com que se preocupar. Mas eu quero saber desde quando vocês estão juntos?

- Isso diz respeito apenas a mim. Com licença. – Se retirou com a maior pose de poderosa. Essa garota tem problemas.

- Nosso terceiro dia de férias e já começamos assim?? – Edward disse.

- As férias estão apenas no começo, isso é o que me assusta.

- Nem me fale, mas mudando de assunto, o que me diz de irmos prepararmos o nosso café?

- Huummm, eu adoraria Cullen.

- Então por que ainda estamos parados aqui??

Dei um sorriso maroto e sai correndo para a cozinha, ouvi passos apressados vindo atrás de mim. Quando olhei para o lado lá estava Edward.

- Não é rápida o suficiente pra me vencer Swan. – a cara dele era de desafio. E eu nunca recuso um desafio.

Ele era mais rápido do que eu. Apesar da cozinha ficar um pouco longe da piscina, sabia que ele chegaria primeiro. Então fingi que torcia o pé e cai no chão, Edward veio ao meu lado e pegou meu pé.

- Está melhor? – disse soltando meu pé.

- Com certeza. – dei um beijo na ponta do seu nariz, lancei uma piscadinha e sai correndo, morrendo de rir com a cara que ele fez.

- Isso foi trapaça.

- Não foi não. – disse entrando na cozinha. – Foi estratégia inteligente.

- Eu discordo, mas eu prefiro preparar meu café a discutir com você sua teimosa.

- Eu não sou teimosa.

- É sim.

- Não sou n... Ta talvez um pouquinho. – Edward soltou uma risada e foi em direção aos armários.

Preparamos o maior café da manhã já visto. Tinha leite achocolatado, pães diversos e o melhor... morangos.

Estávamos conversando sobre coisas diversas, parecíamos velhos amigos. Estava conhecendo um Edward que nunca imaginaria que existisse. Um que tinha medo do escuro quando criança, que não tem vergonha de admitir que gostava dos musicais antigos, que descobriu na música uma forma de se expressar, que sonha em ser um médico sucedido e salvar vidas.

Edward provava que o ditado "não julgue um livro pela capa" era mais do que verdadeiro.

Então me lembrei de um pequeno assunto que tinha que resolver. Alice e Jasper. De hoje não passa.

- Edward, eu posso te pedir um favor?

- Claro meu anjo, fale. – Meu coração por pouco não explode. Ele me chamou de _meu anjo. _Ele não é fofo? – Bells! Terra chamando Bella!

- Oh, desculpe, me perdi em pensamentos. Mas... – pigarreei tentando por meus pensamentos em ordem. -... Preciso de sua ajuda para juntar Alice e Jasper.

- Claro que eu ajudo. Já está na hora daqueles dois tomarem vergonha na cara. Só eles não perceberam que se amam.

- Pois é, acredita que quando falei para Alice que Jasper era caidinho por ela, ela não acreditou?

- Eu não duvido nada. Mas então, como faremos.

- Bom eu e Emmett andamos conversando. – percebi uma leve mudança na expressão de Edward, mas não sabia o que era. Ele não estaria com ciúmes do irmão, estaria? Porque isso seria absurdo. – Edward algum problema?

- Não. – quando tentei olhar em seus olhos ele desviou o rosto para o chão.

- Edward, você não está com... ciúmes do Emmett, não é?

- Não, claro que não. Que besteira.

- Edward.

- Ah ta bom, é que você já falou com Emmett e já deve ter tudo arrumado. Pensei que eu era o primeiro com quem você falaria.

- Edward. – o chamei, mas ele não olhou pra mim, então tornei a chamá-lo. – Edward, olha pra mim.

Finalmente ele olhou, seu rosto inexpressivo.

- Primeiro, eu só troquei uma idéia com Emmett, nada demais e era porque eu não tinha te achado. Segundo, você não se garante? Pensei que era mais confiante que isso Cullen.

- Hei, eu me garanto. É só que, você e Emmett se conhecem há muito mais tempo. Você tem uma história juntos.

- Uma história de infernizar a vida das pessoas, ele é como um irmão pra mim. O que você diria se eu ficasse com ciúmes de você e Alice.

- Eu diria que está sendo boba, que eu não tenho olhos pra mais ninguém além de você.

- Faço de suas palavras as minhas. – dei um sorriso que ele retribuiu. – Agora pare de ser bobo e mãos à obra.

Passamos praticamente o resto da manhã conversando e fazendo planos. Quando Emmett acordou, por volta das dez da manhã, se juntou a nós e começou a pensar em como faríamos. Até que deixamos tudo organizado.

Fomos então falar com o pessoal. Todos se encontravam na piscina. Jacob e Tânia pareciam ter se acalmado. Não digo que fizeram as pazes, mas o clima não estava tão tenso como antes.

- Galera, comunicado. Tem um parque de diversão aqui perto então achei legal irmos passar o dia lá o que acham? – Emmett perguntou ansioso. Tudo fazia parte do plano, mas ele com certeza aproveitaria para dar pelo menos uma volta na Montanha Russa.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia. – Jasper foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Eu vou. – Alice disse entusiasmada.

O resto do pessoal acabou concordando. Parte um completa.

O parque não ficava muito longe então chegamos em menos de dez minutos lá. O parque era enorme, vários brinquedos espalhados pelo parque, barraquinhas de comida, bebida e doces estavam em todos os lugares que você olhava.

- Uau, olha a montanha-russa. Eu vou nela primeiro.

- Depois do plano Emmett.

- Ok – ele emburrou parecendo uma criança triste. Apesar de ter 21 anos o cérebro de Emmett trabalhava como uma criança de 10.

- Que tal irmos na Roda- gigante? – Perguntei a todos.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia. – Emmett foi o primeiro a concordar.

- Mas você não disse que iria na Montanha-Russa primeiro? – Jasper perguntou um pouco desconfiado.

- Er... ah... Eu mudei de idéia. Eu quero deixar o melhor pro final. – Graças a Deus Emmett conseguiu pensar numa desculpa aceitável, pelo menos dessa vez.

- Ok, Bella podemos ir juntas. – Alice veio saltitando até mim.

- Alice, na verdade eu vou com o Edward, preciso aproveitar. – Alice deu uma piscadinha pra mim com a maior cara maliciosa.

- E você Rose o que me diz?

- Nem vem baixinha eu vou com a Rose. - Emmett se pronunciou pondo-se ao lado de Rose, que não protestou.

- Jacob você vai com a Tânia. – Emmett falou.

- Nem morta.

Apenas lancei um olhar para os dois. Tânia me respondeu com um olhar mortal, mas eu nem me importei.

- Alice você vai com Jasper, sem mais nem menos. – sussurrei a última parte em seu ouvido dando um pequeno empurrão em suas costas, o que fez ela ir parar ao lado de Jasper.

- Então decididos, vamos para a fila.

Esperamos alguns minutos na fila e até que chegou nossa vez.

Alice e Jasper foram os primeiros a entraram em nas cabines.

- Eu não vou nem morta com esse cachorro. – Tânia afirmou.

- Cala a boca mulher e entra logo. Vamos, vamos, não temos tempo a perder. – Emmett falou.

- Ah, mas e eu??? Vou sozinha no brinquedo mais agarra bofe do parque??? – JP fez um bica do tamanho do mundo. – Você não quer ir comigo Redboy?

- Tira o olho do meu homem senão você vai virar churrasquinho de viado.

- Nossa, SAI LOUCA!! Pra que tanto rancor?

- Rose você se importaria de ir com o JP, se não eu vou voar no pescoço dessa criatura. – Emmett perguntou com delicadeza para Rose. A principia ela não gostou muito da idéia, mas Emmett sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e ela acabou aceitando.

- Eu não vou com essa amapoa.

- Cala a boca você também JP. É com a Rose ou você vai sozinho.

- Cruz credo, ralé sem noção.

Finalmente JP entrou com Rose na cabine. Essa era a parte em que eu saia da fila com Eddie.

- Hei Bella você não vem? – Alice gritou de sua cabine.

- Eu esqueci uma coisa no carro eu vou na próxima.

- Aham, então ta. – Alice não parecia ter acreditado na história, mas duvidava que ela tinha descoberto nossa plano.

- Então Emmett agora vamos por a última parte do plano em ação.

- Opa, simbora!

Fomos até a cabine do controlador da Roda-Gigante. A cabine era um lixo, havia comida pra tudo quanto é lado, pertences perdidos também se encontravam ali. E o cara que controlava tudo ali era um tanto estranho. Barba e bigode, camiseta do Guns 'n Roses e calça larga.

- Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Senhor, vocês está sendo chamado pelo nosso superior. – Emmett fez uma voz grossa um tanto desnecessária.

- Que superior? – O cara da cabine perguntou.

- O sr... Ér... McMuffin.

- Sr. McMuffin? – o cara olhou desconfiado para nós. O que eu faria agora? Isso não estava dando certo. _Pensa Bella, pensa._

_ - _Você não conhece o sr. McMuffin? Que tipo de empregado você é? Ele é o novo presidente do setor de diversão do parque. – falei tentando parecer honesta.

- Eles está me chamando? – ele estava nervoso, acho que ele acreditou. – Pode cuidar disso aqui para mim?

- Claro. – Respondemos os três juntos.

O cara saiu correndo feito uma bala parque adentro. Agora era com a gente.

- É galera, alguém sabe mexer nisso? – olhei para trás e dei de cara com milhares de botões e alavancas. **Ferrou.**

** - **Ai droga, o que a gente faz agora? – perguntei tentando forçar o meu cérebro a ter uma idéia.

- Saiam apertando qualquer botão. – Edward disse e começamos a apertar todos os botões que víamos na frente.

As pessoas no brinquedo estavam ficando impacientes. Apertei um botão que fez uma música começar a tocar. Era uma música irritante, quase iguais as do caminhão de sorvete.

Edward finalmente achou o botão que ligava o brinquedo. Mas acontece que ele rodava rápido demais.

- Como diminui a velocidade dessa coisa. – gritei descontrolada.

- Achei, achei. – Emmett gritou, mas ao invés de diminuir ele aumentou mais a velocidade.

- Não. DIMINUI! – peguei o botão e diminui até ficar em uma velocidade razoável. – Ufa.

Sentei na cadeira próxima dali.

- Isso é mais complicado do que parece.

O brinquedo ao total dava 10 voltas. Quando chegou a 4° volta, resolvemos concluir nosso plano.

- É hora de pararmos tudo.

Emmett apertou o botão e o brinquedo parou. Visualizei a cabine de Alice e Jasper, era a mais alta de todas. O clima estava perfeito. Os dois trancados lá encima, a lua cheia bem de frente a cabine dos dois e a musiquinha irritante foi trocada por outra, graças a um pequeno ajuste nas caixas de som que agora estavam conectadas ao meu Ipod.

- Se eles não se resolverem agora, nunca mais.

- Concordo.

- _Atenção senhores passageiros da Roda-Gigante, queiram nos desculpar, mas devido a problemas técnicos a roda teve que ser parada. Não há nenhum risco, voltaremos em alguns instantes. _

- Que voz de viado foi essa Emmett? – Edward perguntou a Emmett.

- Não é voz de viado meu irmão, é a voz que sempre aparece nos aeroportos anunciando os vôos. Fala que não ficou legal.

Edward e eu apenas reviramos os olhos. Agora era com aqueles dois lá encima.

**Alice PDV**

Achei estranho Bella e Edward não terem entrado no brinquedo, mas assim que ela disse que havia "esquecido" uma coisa no carro saquei todo seu plano. Ela só queria um tempo a sós com Edward. Não iria me intrometer, afinal estava com Jasper, tinha coisas melhores para pensar.

- Então, ta curtindo a viagem? – perguntei tentando quebrar o silêncio.

- To sim, foi uma ótima idéia meu pai nos mandar pra cá. Melhor impossível.

Ele era tão fofo, era uma das coisas que eu amava nele. Jasper sabia como tratar uma mulher, sempre tão educado. Importava-se com todos a sua volta, era uma ótima companhia e muito bom de papo. Tínhamos muito em comum e por isso éramos próximos. Deve ser por isso que ele não me amava. Me considerava uma amiga, não um amor. Pensei, por diversas vezes desistir desse amor e tentar seguir em frente. Mas aquela história de "o que poderia ter sido" me assombrava. Pensava direto naquilo. Tinha medo de que se eu não me declarasse para Jasper o perderia e ficaria eternamente pensando _no que poderia ter sido._

Jasper olhava para lua a nossa frente, tão sereno. Aquela pessoa tão perfeita ali ao meu lado e eu aqui sofrendo mentalmente. Será que eu deveria me declarar? Não, não e se ele me rejeitasse acho que não sobreviveria com a dor. De novo as palavras passaram por minha cabeça. **_O que poderia ter sido._**

****- Disse algo? – Jasper perguntou. Oh não será que eu disse aquilo alto?

- Não nada, não disse nada. – _Covarde._

Sim, eu era uma covarde, o perderia para sempre se não agisse. Olhe para Bella e Edward, se eles não tivessem se declarado eles nunca estariam juntos.

EU VOU FALAR.

- Jasper... eu ...

Nesse momento a Roda começou a rodar rápido demais. Mas graças a Deus voltou ao ritmo normal. Ufa! Mas como tudo pode piorar a Roda Gigante parou. Jasper e eu estávamos no lugar mais alto com a lua a nossa frente. Um cenário perfeitamente lindo, exceto:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, ALGUÉM ME TIRA DAQUI... SOU LINDA, RICA E CHIQUE DEMAIS PRA FICAR PRESA AQUI DENTRO!!! – JP gritou abaixo de nós.

- CALA ESSA BOCA JP. – Rose gritou também.

- NÃO EU ME RECUSO! EU VOU GRITAR ATÉ A POLICIA VIER E ME TIRAR DAQUI.

- A POLICIA VAI VIR SIM, SÓ QUE VAI SER PRA TE PRENDER!

- HAHAHAHA. SAI LOUCA VAI! AAIIIII... POR QUE VOCÊ ME BATEU?

- PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO FECHA ESSA MATRACA. E SE VOCÊ NÃO CALAR A BOCA EU VOU BATER DE NOVO!

- ISSO ROSE BOTA ORDEM NO BARRACO. – Essa era a voz de Jacob um pouco mais distante.

Comecei a rir, afinal só eles mesmo para armar uma briga nessa situação.

- Só eles mesmo não é. – Jasper falou ao meu lado. Sua voz macia me fez arrepiar. – Está com frio?

- Não, estou bem obrigada. – ele sorriu e voltou a encarar a lua como fazia há pouco tempo atrás.

- Alice eu preciso falar com você. – Meu coração deu um loop dentro do meu peito quando ele pronunciou meu nome.

- Pode falar.

- Bom é que eu não sei por onde começar pra falar a verdade. – sorriu encabulado. Depois respirou fundo e me encarou me deixando aos encantos de seus olhos azuis. – Alice, eu venho pensando em te falar isso desde que meus pais disseram que vocês iam morar com a gente. Eu fiquei com medo a principio, mas depois que vi que podia te perder eu criei coragem. Fiquei esperando o momento certo, mas ele nunca aparecia. Até agora.

- Jasper?

- Alice o que eu estou querendo te dizer é que eu sou apaixonado por você desde o primeiro verão que eu te vi.

Ok, eu morri e fui para o céu e dei oi para o Michael Jackson. É minha imaginação ou eu realmente ouvi Jasper dizendo que está apaixonado por mim?

- Alice? – senti um toque de tristeza em sua voz, mas por quê? _Burra, ele está esperando uma resposta._

- Jasper, eu não to acreditando, é demais pra absorver, você... – eu não consegui terminar a frase.

- Alice, é tudo verdade. E se apenas uma declaração pra você não é o suficiente então... – Jasper limpou a garganta e de repente. – ALICE CULLEN, EU TE AMO COM TODO O MEU CORAÇÃO E MAIS QUE MINHA PRÓPRIA VIDA. – Ele gritou com toda a força. – VOCÊ QUER SER A MINHA NAMORADA?

Eu não sabia o que pensar, eu não sabia o que dizer. Jasper acabou de gritar no meio do parque que me ama e me pediu em namoro. Acho que estou tendo um ataque cardíaco.

- DIZ QUE SIM, DIZ QUE SIM, DIZ QUE SIM!! – Coloquei minha cabeça para fora da cabine e avistei Bella, Edward e Emmett dentro da cabine do controlador gritando pelo microfone e a galera que estava perto acompanhou. Eu sabia que tinha dedo daqueles três.

- Então Alice, o que me diz? Aceita ser minha namorada?

- Sim, sim, SIIIIIMMMMM. – Gritei a última parte sendo aplaudida por todos. Mas nada que aconteceu a seguir foi importante para mim, pois naquele mesmo momento Jasper selou nossos lábios num beijo apaixonado.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!! SUA AMAPOA CHECHELENTA VOCÊ ROUBOU O LOIRINHO DE MIM, EU NÃO ACREDITO. OLHA É MELHOR VOCÊ SATISFAZER ESSE HOMEM PORQUE SENÃO EU TOMO ELE DE VOCÊ OUVIU!

Novamente coloquei a cabeça para fora e vi JP coma cabeça também para fora.

- CALA ESSA BOCA SEU VIADO, DEIXA OS POMPINHOS CURTIREM! – Emmett gritou pelo microfone.

- VALEU IRMÃO! – Jasper gritou ao meu lado. – Ele está certo, agora que você é minha na-mo-ra-da eu quero curtir você muito, muito e muito.

**Edward PDV**

Quem diria que depois de tanta confusão daria tudo certo. Mas fiquei surpreso no momento em que ouvi Jasper se declarando em alto e bom som para todos ali perto ouvirem. Ele sempre fora tímido. Vai saber, o amor mexe com as pessoas. Sou prova viva disso.

Olhei para Bella que pulava de alegria, ela estava contente por sua irmã. E eu estava contente porque ela estava contente.

- Edward, eu to tão feliz por aqueles dois. – Bella deixou uma lágrima escapar de seu rosto, passei minha mão por seu rosto e limpei aquela lágrima solitária.

- Eles nasceram para ficarem juntos. Conheço outras duas pessoas que tem o mesmo destino.

- É? E quem seriam?

- Vou te dar uma dica. – aproximei meu rosto do seu e dei um singelo beijo em seus lábios macios, senti Bella fraquejar em meus braços e sorri com isso.

- Eu concordo com você.

- Gente, eles estão descendo vamos lá cumprimentar o novo casal. – Emmett saiu correndo empolgado. Mas fomos barrados na porta.

- Ei vocês, não existe nenhum sr. McMuffin. – Opa sujou!

- Desculpe senhor foi um engano. –disse e puxei Bella para fora.

- Não voltem aqui seus arruaceiros. – O Hermes, como eu vi em seu crachá saiu correndo atrás de nós.

- Corram, corram, corram. – Gritamos para os outros.

- VOLTEM AQUI SEUS DELIQUENTES.

-RÁPIDO, OS BANHEIROS.

- Eu me recuso a entrar nessas coisas. – JP encrespou.

- JP você já se recusou a fazer muita coisa hoje. Então você escolhe ou entra ai ou vai preso.

- SAI LOUCA!!!

Cansado de especulações dei um empurrão em JP e entramos no banheiro.

- Ai, aqui fede. – Alice, Rose e JP disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Além de ser banheiro comunitário! QUALQUER UM USA!

Eu já estava querendo matar o JP, será que alguém sentiria falta dele?

- Rápido entrem cada um em um box. Ele ta vindo.

Entramos rapidamente tentando nos esconder.

- Garotos, eu sei que vocês estão ai, não adianta se esconderem eu vou achar vocês, não importa o que!

Ouvi ele chutando a primeira porta do box, a minha era a última. Mas de repente vejo um pequeno ser passar entre os vãos dos box. Não deu nem um minuto e lá estavam nós 9 naquele cubículo apertado. JP estava empoleirado encima do vaso sanitário.

Ouvimos passos de aproximação, ele iria abrir nossa cabine e isso não era bom.

- Hei Hermes, o chefe ta te chamando lá na sala dele imediatamente. – Uma voz grossa cortou o silêncio do banheiro.

- Ta, eu estou indo. – ouvi os passos de Hermes se afastando e finalmente estávamos sozinhos.

O "ufa" foi coletivo na hora.

- Nossa essa foi por pouco. Abre a porta ai Jacob, eu to esmagando aqui. – Emmett gritou.

- Não da não, a tranca ta travada.

- Ah eu não acredito. Como a gente sai daqui agora? – Alice disse.

- Passem por esse vão e tentem abrir a porta do box ao lado.

- Deixa que eu vou. – JP, para minha surpresa, se declarou. – Não agüento ser sufocado por ralé.

JP passou para o box do lado, mas a porta tinha travado também então foi tentar a próxima, foi então que ouvimos alguém escorregando e som de água sendo esparramada.

- Nãããããooooooooo.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA. – Emmett riu alto. – Caiu na patente.

A risada foi coletiva.

- SAI LOUCA! Minhas botas novinhas!

A porta do nosso box foi aberta e todos caímos no chão.

- JP pare de reclamar, pelos menos fugimos daquele Hermes esquisitão.

- Bom vamos para casa. – Emmett disse. – Tudo que eu quero é um bom banho nesse momento.

- Você leu minha mente priminho.

- Nem vem anãzinha o banheiro é meu primeiro.

- Emmett, cada um tem o seu banheiro não precisamos ficar brigando por isso.

- AH, é... com certeza. – Emmett respondeu meio inseguro.

- Emmett o que você aprontou? -Alice praticamente gritou.

- EU??? Nada.

- Emmett... – Vi Alice trincando os dentes.

- Quando chegar em casa conversamos. – Emmett saiu correndo porta a fora com todos atrás dele.

Só sobramos eu e Bella lá dentro. Mas quando virei para trás me deparei com Bella se escorando fracamente na pia do banheiro. A angústia me tomou, eu não sabia o que fazer.

- GENTE, SOCORROOOO! – corri para o lado de Bella e a segurei em meus braços, ela estava muito fraca.

Todos entraram rapidamente no banheiro e chocaram com a cena.

Olhei novamente para Bella e seus olhas estavam se fechando.

-CHAMEM A AMBULÂNCIA RÁPIDO. – Gritei em desespero, Alice pegou o telefone e ligou.

- Bella, fica acordada, fica comigo meu amor, por favor. – Mas por mais que eu pedisse seus olhos se fechavam ainda mais. Até que ela se entregou a inconsciência. – Bella, Bella, Bellaa, não Bella, por favor, não.

Cai de joelhos tentando reanima-la, mas tudo foi em vão.

- Bella não me deixe.

* * *

**Então galera o que acharam????**

**Bom depois de MUITO tempo sem postar aqui estou eu de volta ... Sinceras desculpas sobre a demora, mas como eu disse estava em semana de prova ( na qual eu só me ferrei, mas fazer o que neh!!)**

**Bom finalmente Alice e Jasper JUNTOS!!!!! CORO:**

**AAAALELUIA, AAAAALELUIA, ALELUIA, ALELUIA, A-LE-LU-IAAAA**

**E o que será que aconteceu com a Bella?? Bom isso só no próximo capitulo (má eu sei x] )**

**Queria agradecer tbm pelos comentários ... GENTE AMEI !!! -- me deu muita força pra continuar ... VLW VLW VLW VLW ... vcs são muito foda!**

**E pra vc que não comentou, mas que leu OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!**

**E gente pra quem votou no concurso da Maçã Radioativa minha eterna gratidão ... VCS SÃO DEMAIS GALERA **

**EH POR ISSO QUE EU AMUUHH VCS!!!!!!**

**Agradecimento especial para a GahCullenPotter (AMORE VC NAUM SABE COMO EU TE AMO) Galera ela me deu ainda mais força pra continuar esse capitulo ... Sempre que eu entrava no msn lá estava ela perguntando sobre o capitulo ... Gah ... dedico esse capitulo a vc por que sem você ele não teria saido ...**

**BJAUM GENTE NAUM DEIXEM DE COMENTAR!!!**


	17. FASE 2 O destino

**_EU VOLTEI_**

**_ESPERO QUE GOSTEM..._**

**_RECADINHO NO FINAL..._**

**_APROVEITEM_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 14 – O destino _**

**Edward PDV**

Estávamos no hospital a mais de uma hora. Bella havia sido encaminhada para uma sala onde o médico faria vários exames.

Rosalie e Emmett estavam sentados na sala de espera conversando baixinho, tentando se distrair de tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas pelas expressões em seus rostos não adiantava muita coisa.

Jasper havia mandado eu me acalmar diversas vezes, tentava me animar dizendo que era apenas um desmaio, mas algo dentro de mim gritava que não era apenas isso. Admito que eu devo ter exagerado quando a vi desmaiar, mas foi involuntário. Senti um vazio, uma sensação de que perderia Bella logo. Pode ser que isso tudo seja coisa da minha cabeça, por hora prefiro esquecer sobre isso.

Jacob e Tânia foram buscar algo para comermos, mas sinceramente achava impossível empurrar algo por minha garganta.

Alice estava sentada em uma cadeira afastada de todos, quieta. Parecia que havia entrado em estado de choque, Alice nunca ficou tão calada em sua vida. Ela fazia movimentos calmos, como se ela tentasse não se descontrolar, ora colocava as mãos em seu colo e as observava, ora ficava apenas fitando o vazio.

Eu? Eu apenas queria que esse pesadelo acabasse logo.

**Bella PDV**

Minha cabeça latejava, minha garganta estava seca, meu corpo inteiro doía, mas nada fazia a dor parar. Eu sabia que estava deitada, mas não fazia a mínima idéia de aonde. Calmamente foi abrindo meus olhos, eles demoraram um pouco para se ajustarem a luz do quarto, mas logo percebi as paredes brancas e sem vidas do quarto. _Droga, o que eu estou fazendo em um hospital?_

Tentava lembrar-me o porquê de estar ali, mas tudo que me vinha a cabeça era o nosso plano para juntar Alice e Jasper e como fomos parar no banheiro nojento do parque de diversões.

Meus pensamentos – um pouco bagunçados – foram interrompidos pela entrada do médico. Ele não parecia ter idade suficiente para ser um médico, pelo menos não um com diploma. Seu nome era Aulgust Rivers pelo que consegui ler em seu crachá.

Ele não era muito baixo, tinha um estrutura forte e olhos verdes, mas nada que o comparasse com Edward. _Falando nisso, onde será que ele está?_

_-_Então Senhorita Isabella Swan.

- Bella. – corrigi automaticamente.

- Bella, fizemos alguns exames, mas ainda teremos que nos aprofundar mais, receio que terá que passar a noite no hospital.

Gemi com o pensamento de passar a noite em claro, já que sempre que ficava num hospital eu não conseguia dormir.

- _Ei, será que eu posso entrar, é a minha irmã que está ai dentro! – _Pelo que parecia Alice estava do outro lado da porta, como essa baixinha consegue perturbar até no hospital.

- Você conhece uma tal de Alice? – perguntou o médico.

- Essa que está batendo na porta? – o médico assentiu. – Fazer o que, é a minha irmã. Se o doutor não se importa gostaria de falar com ela.

- Claro.

No mesmo instante o doutor Rivers abriu a porta e revelou um pequeno ser que para minha grande surpresa estava com a aparência cansada e olheiras evidentes. O que era muito estranho, já que o terror de Alice eram olheiras.

- Ai Bella, quase morri de preocupação.

- Alice eu estou bem agora. Pode se acalmar.

- Alice, sua irmã apresentou um quadro muito peculiar, teremos que fazer novos exames para ter a total certeza.

- O que ela tem?

- Não sabemos ainda.

Aquilo me deixou preocupada, pensei que eu apenas tivesse desmaiado, mas como ele me vem com a história de que não sabe o que eu tenho?

Depois de retirar um pouco de sangue o médico nos deixou sozinhas no quarto.

- Você realmente está se sentindo melhor? – Alice perguntou aflita.

- To, não precisa se desgastar por isso Alice, eu estou bem, juro.

- Eu não sei Bella, o jeito que o médico falou que não sabe o que você tem, pareceu mais que ele não queria te assustar.

Alice estava certa, o jeito que o seu tom mudou quando ele disse as palavras mostravam que havia mais e que ele estava com medo de contar.

Mas por quê? Ele é médico, precisa dar os diagnósticos para os doentes.

- Alice. – olhou para mim e mais uma vez vi sua face cansada. – Por que você está assim? Nunca te vi tão cansada.

Alice olhou para o lado não sabendo se falava ou não.

- Pode me falar.

- Ok, eu me lembrei de papai, o dia em... – Alice limpou as lágrimas que caiam incessante por sua face. – Em que ele se foi.

Alice era sem dúvida muito apegada a papai, era a princesinha dele, assim como eu era sua companheira e Rosalie sua pequena grande mulher. As três mulheres de sua vida. Ele sempre dizia isso, mas eu sempre soube que no fundo, apesar de não demonstrar, ele queria que fossem quatro, as mulheres em sua vida.

- Bella, sei que pode parecer um pouco exagerado da minha parte, eu mesma estou tentando me convencer ao contrário, mas no momento em que entrei naquele banheiro e vi você desfalecida nos braços de Edward, eu fiquei com medo, eu não sei o porquê, mas eu o medo me tomou, senti que iria te perder. Edward parecia que sentiu a mesma coisa, ele está péssimo.

-Alice, fique despreocupada, eu estou bem, você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. – tentei parecer o mais otimista que pude, mas algo também me dizia que algo aconteceria, eu não sabia o que, ou quando. O jeito era espera.

Nesse momento o doutor Rivers voltou ao meu quarto. Sua expressão não era muito feliz, mas tentei me convencer de que era por que ele estava cansado.

- Senhorita Swan, bom, fizemos vários exames e descobrimos o motivo de seu desmaio.

Prendi minha respiração olhando para o envelope em suas mãos, ali estaria algo que poderia mudar minha vida.

- Tem uma noticia boa e uma má.

- Doutor, fale logo. – Alice se remexia do meu lado direito.

- Alice se acalme, deixe o doutor falar.

-Deixa o doutor falar Isabella? Eu aqui morrendo de preocupação e ele vem com esse papo de que tem uma noticia boa e uma má. – o médico olhava para Alice como se tentasse entender o motivo para ela perder o controle. Para falar a verdade nem eu sabia direito, Alice parecia tão abalada por esse meu desmaio. – Vamos doutor joga a bomba da má noticia logo.

- Isabella, não tem um jeito fácil de falar isso, então como vocês jovens dizem, vou arrancar o band-aid de uma vez. – suspirei aflita pela demora. – Você tem LMC, também conhecida como Leucemia Mielóide Crônica.

- Le-leucemia? – eu gaguejei atingida pela surpresa. Aquilo caiu como uma bomba, sem dó, em cima de minha cabeça.

Olhei de canto de olho para Alice e a vi de boca aberta, lágrimas tomavam sua pequena face. Ela também havia se lembrado.

A tristeza tomou meu ser e eu não me segurei, chorei ali na frente de todos, uma coisa que era raro de eu fazer, mas a lembrança que me tomou foi mais forte.

Lembrei-me do dia em que estávamos no hospital depois de um desmaio de meu pai.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Era um dia chuvoso, como todos em Forks. Eu estava sentada no colo de Rosalie enquanto esperávamos na sala de espera do hospital.

Eu e Alice tínhamos doze anos na época e Rosalie estava com quinze.

Eu me lembro de ficar vendo o movimento no hospital, seguia as enfermeiras como os olhos e ficava olhando para as paredes. Eu estava ansiosa para saber noticias de papai, mas nenhum médico que passava por nós falava alguma coisa.

Alice estava sentada ao meu lado e fitava seus pés. Nunca a tinha visto tão quieta, na verdade aquela era a primeira vez, mas também pudera. Os acontecimentos que nos cercavam deixavam até a pessoa mais feliz do mundo em depressão.

Essa era a terceira vez que tínhamos que chamar a ambulância por causa de um dos misteriosos desmaios de papai. Nenhuma de nós sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas tínhamos quase certeza de que não era nem um pouco bom.

Papai andava um pouco estranho nas últimas semanas, mas sempre que o questionávamos sobre isso ele dizia que não era nada e mudava de assunto.

Fiquei aflita tentando imaginar o que papai poderia ter, até que um pigarro me chamou atenção.

- Rosalie Swan? – um cara alto de jaleco a chamou.

-Sou eu. – Rose respondeu com a voz fraca.

- Será que poderíamos conversar as sós?

- Claro.

-Uepa pêra ai! Você vai falar do meu pai não vai? Então eu gostaria de participar dessa conversa. – disse me levantando do colo de Rosalie.

- Pequena essa conversa não é pra você. Rosalie é a mais velha, deixe-me conversar com ele ok?

- Ok o escambau. – sim eu era o capeta quando pequena, mas eles queriam ficar de segredinho. Eu já tinha doze anos, já era idade o suficiente para entender tudo que se passava ao meu redor.

- Bella, me deixe falar com o doutor e depois conversamos, ta bom? – bufei contrariada, sabia que eles não me contariam nada.

Rosalie o e doutor se afastaram de nós. Sentei-me ao lado de Alice e segurei uma de suas mãos.

- Ali, vai ficar tudo bem. – Alice era alguns meses mais velha do que eu, o que me dava um pouco de inveja por ela ter conhecido mamãe, mas ela era a mais frágil de nós e me doía saber que ela estava sofrendo tanto.

- Não Bella, não vai. Primeiro a mamãe e agora o papai. Por quê?

- Alice, não tem nada de errado com o papai, acredite nisso.

Alice me olhou nos olhos e apenas me abraçou chorando, não agüentando mais o que estava sentindo, chorei junto com ela.

Nesse meio tempo em que ficamos abraçadas, Rosalie voltou para a sala. No momento em que meus olhos se focaram nos seus vi que ela não trazia uma boa noticia.

- Meninas, eu preciso que vocês sejam fortes nesse momento, ok? – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu sabia o quanto ela estava sofrendo.

- Rose o que aconteceu com papai? – Alice perguntou desesperada.

- Não há um jeito fácil de dizer isso, mas bem... – Rose pegou uma longa respiração e voltou a nos olhar. – Ele está com Leucemia.

Senti minha cabeça rodando e entrei em estado de choque.

_Como? Ele é tão saudável. Não, não._

_ -_Rose, me diga que ele ficará bem. – pedi em pranto.

Rosalie abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar.

- Não. Não, você está mentindo. Rose, por favor, fale a verdade. – eu gritava desesperada, sem me importar quem estava me observando. Eu não conseguia acreditar na história de que meu pai estava morrendo.

- Não tem nada que possamos fazer por ele? Eu estudei isso existe tratamento. Podemos ajudar. – Alice questionava Rose.

- Infelizmente, o quadro em que o papai se encontra é mais grave do que os médicos esperavam. O transplante de medula óssea não adiantaria, já que nenhuma de nós é compatível.

- Mas Rose, a milhares de pessoas que podem doar. Vamos temos que fazer algo.

- Alice, não adianta, o estado do papai é avançado e os doadores são poucos, a fila para o transplante é enorme. A única compatível era mamãe.

Meu coração parou. Eu estava ali ouvindo que meu pai iria morrer e que não teria nada que pudesse salva-lo. Eu estava com raiva e ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia respirar.

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOO. – o grito cortou minha garganta. – Rosalie pare de mentir, fale que tudo isso era uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

- Bella tente entender...

- Não, eu não quero entender. Eu quero o meu pai aqui, ao nosso lado. Saudável.

Cai de joelhos desistindo de lutar com a fraqueza que me tomava. Comecei a chorar ainda mais e Rosalie veio me abraçar. No começo eu relutei, mas acabei sedento. Apesar de minha agitação apaguei em seus braços.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Lembrar disso só me deixou ainda com mais medo. E se meu estado fosse pior que o de papai. Na época eu fiquei revoltada. Minha reação com a noticia foi exagerada, mas passar pela a morte de sua mãe e ainda enfrentar a de seu pai é muito para uma criança de doze anos.

Eu me achava grande para o suficiente naquele tempo para lidar com aquilo, mas hoje percebo o quão frágil eu era.

Mas ai estava eu, chorando novamente como se tivesse voltado àquela época. Então eu me lembrei de "boa noticia". Talvez não fosse tão grave.

- Doutor, você disse que havia uma noticia boa. Qual é?

- Bem, já que descobrimos a doenças em seu estado crônico e não na crise blástica o tratamento se torna mais fácil.

- E qual seria o tratamento?

- Você deverá tomar doses de mesilato de imatinib, mais conhecido como Gleevec.

- Isso me curará? – perguntei um pouco receosa.

- Não sabemos, teremos que acompanhá-la no seu tratamento e daqui alguns meses marcaremos uma consulta. Seu pai teve Leucemia como consta nos seus dados, mas essa LMC não é uma doença hereditária, ela é adquirida envolvendo o DNA da medula óssea.

- Eu terei que fazer um transplante?

- Como eu disse, acompanharemos o seu caso, em algumas pessoas apenas o medicamento já é suficiente, outras precisam do transplante.

Eu olhei para o lado e Alice me olhava com uma cara confusa. Haiva esquecido que ela não falava Português.

- Bella, o que o médico disse? – ela me perguntou com medo.

Fiquei com uma aperto no peito, mas contei tudo para ela. Ela havia entendido a parte que eu estava com Le... Eu não conseguia nem pensar na palavra.

- Eu tenho chances? – a pergunta entalou em minha garganta, mas eu precisava saber.

- Seu caso apesar de ainda estar no começo, está se avançando rápido, veremos o que o medicamento pode fazer, mas...

- Direto ao ponto, por favor, doutor.

- Pouquíssima.

Eu não entrei em choque, por mais estranho que isso pareça, mas de alguma forma eu já tinha aceitado. Eu sabia que era muito jovem para morrer, mas se minhas chances eram poucas, aceitar era o melhor a se fazer.

Não fiz tudo o que eu queria na vida e isso era uma pena. Tinha tantos planos para mim, minha faculdade, futuro emprego. De repente uma batida ecoou pelo quarto.

- _Será que eu posso entrar, é a minha namorada que está ai dentro, por favor._

Edward! Minha respiração fugiu, meus olhos se arregalaram. Como eu daria a noticia o Edward? Justo agora, que tudo havia se acertado entre nós essa doença aparece.

Alice me olhou com seus olhos manchados por lágrimas. Ela parecia estar sofrendo mais do que eu e me doía ver Alice assim, saber que eu sou a causa de sua tristeza.

- Alice, por favor, não chore.

- Mas Bells – me surpreendi com Alice me chamando pelo meu apelido, ela não o usava desde o verão há cinco anos. – Pouquíssimas chances? Eu não posso acreditar, você é tão nova, tão saudável...

As lágrimas saiam dos olhos de Alice e dos meus também. Como um dia tão divertido, em que as duas pessoas mais apaixonadas se acertaram, poderia virar esse inferno?

- Vai ficar tudo bem Alice, o médico disse que eu preciso seguir com o tratamento, daqui a alguns meses eu refaço os exames e vemos no que vai dar, agora simplesmente esqueça que esse dia aconteceu.

Olhei para o doutor e para Alice e supliquei.

- Por favor, não contem a Edward, eu esperarei o momento certo, finjam que foi apenas um desmaio.

- Mas Bells, você não acha que ele merece saber a verdade?

- Ali, sim eu acho que ele deve saber, mas nesse momento eu não sei como contar. Estava tudo indo tão bem e agora essa merda dessa doença aparece e estraga tudo. Não, eu não quero que seja assim. Eu tenho alguns meses até os próximos exames e eu quero viver esses meses o mais normal possível, as únicas pessoas que ficaram sabendo sobre essa doença é as que estão nesse quarto. Por favor.

- _Hei, eu ainda estou aqui fora. – _Edward parecia um pouco irritado.

- Doutor, por favor. – ele apenas assentiu. – Alice?

- Ok Bells, mas se tudo se complicar você vai contar. – foi minha vez de assentir.

- Bom Bella, eu peço que você descanse bastante, tome o remédio que é a parte essencial do tratamento e tente ficar fora de situações que te abalem emocionalmente, você já terá alta hoje, mas não deixe de se cuidar.

- Está certo doutor.

- _Não finjam que não há ninguém ai eu posso escutar suas vozes._ – ri com a insistência de Edward. Era bom saber que depois dessa bomba meu humor ainda estava intacto.

O doutor Rivers abriu a porta e presenciei um dejá vu. Edward estava com a mesma expressão cansada que vi em Alice há minutos atrás.

Edward se aproximou de minha cama e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos. Ficou apenas olhando para mim, como se quisesse se certificar que eu ainda estava ali, com os olhos abertos. Mas nosso contato visual foi quebrado quando Edward perguntou ao doutor:

- Ela está bem? – a voz de Edward estava rouca, como se ele não falasse a muito tempo.

- Sim, foi apenas um desmaio.

Sussurrei um obrigado ao doutor por trás das costas de Edward.

- Na verdade era já poderá ir para cada agora mesmo.

O rosto de Edward antes tenso, agora exibia um olhar de alivio. Senti um aperto no peito por estar mentindo para Edward, mas como eu havia dito, nesses meses eu seria normal. Se eu contasse a ele, certamente insistiria em cuidar de mim, e como eu conheço Edward deixaria de dormir para cuidar de mim e isso eu não permitiria.

- Eu vou deixar vocês dois a sós, merecem conversar. – Alice disse e saiu seguida do doutor.

- Você não sabe como eu estou aliviado em saber que não foi nada. Quer dizer, não nada sério.

Tentei dar um sorriso, mas saiu mais parecendo uma careta.

- Como você se sente? Está doendo algum lugar? – _meu coração, _pensei comigo mesma.

- Eu to bem.

- Tem certeza? – eu tive que rir da preocupação de Edward. Ele ficava tão bonito com aqueles olhos cheio de amor. Eu não sabia se merecia tanto amor.

- Eu to bem, não precisa ficar preocupado amor. – o sorriso de Edward cresceu ainda mais.

- O que foi?

- Nada, foi a primeira vez que você me chamou de amor. – senti que Edward havia ficado encabulado por causa da confissão, eu achei a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Olhei em seus olhos e sorri. Incrível como ele me deixava calma.

- O que você acha de irmos logo embora desse hospital?

- Eu agradeceria e muito. Não agüento mais essas paredes mortas.

- Ok, eu vou lá avisar o pessoal que você já está melhor, sua roupa está ali em cima. – ele disse apontando para uma cadeira. Deu-me um selinho e saiu.

Naquele momento, foi a primeira vez que senti que estava realmente sozinha. Desci de minha cama e troquei de roupa. Em todo o processo eu pensava como isso estava acontecendo comigo.

Eu estava preste a entrar na faculdade, tinha uma família perfeita ao meu lado e Edward merecia um prêmio por ser tão... Edward.

Mas agora essa bomba explode em minhas mãos. Meses, eu teria meses de tratamento e isso ainda não me dava a certeza da cura. E se no final de tudo nada desse certo, e se eu precisasse de um transplante. Alice e Rosalie não eram compatíveis comigo, meus primos muito pouco prováveis, não tínhamos nem o mesmo sangue.

E sem falar em Edward, o que me dava mais raiva em estar doente era o fato de que ele sofreria se descobrisse. E essa era a última coisa que eu queria. Acho que tomei a decisão certa. Só Alice sabendo já estava bom.

Falando em Alice...

- Ai priminha que bom que você já vai poder sair né. – Alice chegou gritando.

- Alice não grite aqui é um hospital. – Jasper a "repreendeu".

- Mas eu só estou feliz que tudo não passou de um desmaio. – Então ela estava fingindo. Sabia como deveria doer em Alice fazer isso, mas a agradecia profundamente.

- Olha Bellinha, sua capetinha, nunca mais desmaia ok. – Emmett se aproximou de mim e fez cara de criança triste.

- Tudo bem Emmett, eu nunca mais vou ter um desmaio que ocorre contra a minha vontade. – todos riram com o sarcasmo.

- Ai que bom, agora eu to mais calmo.

Meu primo era o maior bobão do planeta, mas uma das melhores pessoas do mundo. Era bom ter ele ao meu lado, ele e toda essa família de loucos.

Fomos embora do hospital, graças a Deus, eu já estava ficando depressiva com aquele lugar triste.

Emmett veio contando piada o caminha inteiro, eu estava me acabando de rir, mas na verdade tudo que eu queria era uma boa noite de sono, era tudo que eu precisava.

- Boa noite minha pequena. – Edward disse quando estávamos no meu quarto.

- Eu não sou pequena. – lancei um olhar bravo para Edward, mas ele me deu um beijo na testa e se dirigiu para porta. – Quem disse que é para você ir embora?

- Bella você precisa descansar.

- E?

- E que... você precisa dormir.

- E o que isso tem haver com você indo embora?

- Não quero atrapalhar seu sono. – Ok, isso era piada, não era? Desde quando Edward atrapalha meu sono? Tudo que eu precisava era ele do meu lado me fazendo esquecer de tudo.

- Atrapalhar? – levantei minha sobrancelha.

- É.

- Você tem cinco segundos para decidir se vai embora para não "atrapalhar meu sono" ou se deita aqui do meu lado e aproveita.

Edward olhou para mim e vi a indecisão em seus olhos, ele devia estar pensando que eu estava cansada por causa do desmaio, bom eu estava, mas ele não precisava saber o real motivo do meu cansaço, eu havia jurado esquecer daquilo que foi dito no hospital e viver normalmente apenas tomando as pirulas regularmente.

- Cinco... quatro... três... dois...

- O que eu to fazendo aqui? – ele rapidamente tirou o sapato e a camisa. Morri com a visão de seu peito esculpido.

- Gosta do que vê?

- Hum... Acho que vou precisar de um tempo para dar minha nota final.

- Adoro esses jogos de sedução. Só cuidado.

- Por quê?

- Eu sou o melhor nesse jogo.

- Eu acho que não. – mordi os lábios e dei um sorriso sacana.

- Eu acho que sou.

- _E eu acho que você dois deveriam partir logo pro bem bom ou irem dormir falou?_

NÃO, ele não tava escutando.

- Você me da licença Edward. – sussurrei perto de seu ouvido. Ele apenas assentiu.

Me esquivei silenciosamente até perto da porta e encostei meu ouvido perto da porta, pude ouvir movimentação lá fora.

- Hum Edward... isso bem ai... hum mais forte. – segurei o riso para não me entregar, Edward havia tampado a cara com um travesseiro tentando abafar a risada.

-_Galera vem ouvir... Pornô de graça. – _ouvi Emmett sussurrando.

- _Emmett, pare de bisbilhotar. – _Reconheci a voz de Rosalie.

- _Ah qual é, Rosalie, eu sei que você e a Alice estão louquinhas para ouvir isso. Hei, foge não Jasper. _

Chamei Edward com um dedo e ele veio escutar junto comigo.

- Hum Bella... Isso... Mais forte...

-_ Oh, eu não sabia que Edward era tão tarado assim... – _Alice.

- _Isso é básico... Quando Edward quer... Edward consegue. Afinal, ele teve um ótimo professor._

Levantei uma sobrancelha para Edward, ele apenas revirou os olhos. Comecei a gemer sem parar e Edward me acompanhou.

- _Puta que pariu, esses dois estão a todo vapor._

_ - _Sabe Edward, você poderia realizar uma fantasia minha.

Escutei todos prenderem a respiração.

- Hum, qual seria? – ele estava me perguntando de verdade. Ai meu Deus. Prendi o riso e falei ainda brincando, quem sabe um dia eu não responderia para ele de verdade. Não que eu tenha muitas. Sabe como é né.

- Chama o Emmett para se divertir como a gente.

Edward por um segundo arregalou os olhos, mas depois prendeu a risada.

- _É O QUE? – _Bingo!

- Tem certeza Bella? – Edward perguntou.

- Mas é claro, já pensou, nós...

- _PELO AMOR DE DEUS PAREM. EU NÃO VOU FAZER NADA. _

Eu e Edward ficamos sem fôlego de tanto rir. Então abrimos a porta e vimos Emmett sentado catatônico.

- Isso é pra você não ficar escutando atrás da porta.

- Era mentira? Tudo que ouvimos? – Alice perguntou.

Lancei um olhar de "HELLO!" para todos.

- Agora se me derem licença, eu vou dormir.

- Eles estavam mentindo. Nada era verdade. Três! Edward, Bella e eu? AAHHHHHHH que horror.

- Com medo de falhar na hora Emmett? – Edward sempre provocando.

- Eca, ela é minha prima e você é meu irmão. Desculpa, mas só como soa já é broxante.

- Ai baby, não se preocupe, venha até aqui que você vai ter uma das melhores exper...

- Não termina essa frase JP! – Emmett saiu batendo o pé para dentro do seu quarto. Coitado traumatizou.

Fechei minha porta e voltei a minha cama.

- Que tal ser de verdade agora?

Edward tinha um olhar safado no rosto. Chamei-o com meu dedo e ele se deitou sobre mim.

- Sabe, eu ainda quero saber uma de suas fantasias.

- Quem sabe um dia.

***Passagem de tempo – 1 semana***

** Bella PDV**

Uma semana havia se passado depois daquele dia fatídico. Venho tomando o remédio regularmente, Alice não me deixa esquecer um dia sequer. Não sei o que seria de mim sem ela. Ninguém mais sabia, pedi para Alice guardar segredo e ela concordou relutantemente.

Edward nem desconfia de nada, me remédio fica escondido em meu closet, onde apenas eu e Alice temos motivos para entrar. Eu me sinto horrível tendo que mentir para ele, mas eu sempre me tranqüilizo dizendo que são apenas alguns meses e que quando eu voltar ao hospital eu não vou ter mais nada.

Infelizmente seguido desse pensamento sempre vem as palavras do Dr. Rivers **_"Pouquíssimas"_**. E é por isso que simplesmente deixo acontecer, afinal era mais fácil lidar desse jeito.

As férias estavam indo de vento em polpa. Curtimos cada vez mais. Algumas brigas acontecem, principalmente entre Jacob e Tânia que não se falam desde a suposta traição de Jacob com um homem. E algumas bagunças, como quando Emmett havia quebrado a encanação dos banheiros. Agora apenas um funciona, éramos nove pessoas usando um banheiro.

- Alice, anda logo, não é só você que precisa tomar banho. – ouvi Edward batendo na porta.

-_Se você não sabe, beleza requere tempo, então se você não se importa..._

- Na verdade eu me importo sim. Vamos Alice. – Edward esmurrou a porta.

-_I'm barbie girl... – _Alice começou a cantar, ignorando Edward. Vi os olhos de Edward se fechando em duas fendas e um sorriso nascer em seu rosto.

- SABE JASPER, eu também acho a Tânia muito mais bonita que a Alice. Pois é, cem vezes Tânia ao invés da Alice. – Sim, eu admito que fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes quando Edward disse o nome de Tânia, mas eu sabia que era mentira, então tentei ignorar.

- O QUÊ? – Alice escancarou a porta do banheiro e saiu. Estava com um roupão rosa e uma máscara verde no rosto. – EU VOU MATAR O JASPER!

- À vontade priminha, enquanto você mata o Jasper, eu tomo banho. – Falando isso fechou a porta na cara de Alice com um sorriso enorme.

- EDWARD CULLEN EU VOU TE MATAR!

-_Ué, eu pensei que você iria matar o Jasper. – _falou de dentro do banheiro.

- FILHO DA...

- Opa, nada de xingar a tia Esme, ela não tem culpa do filho que tem.

- _Eu achei que você estaria do meu lado Bella._

- Eu sou neutra. Não favoreço nem você nem Alice.

Nesse instante Emmett apareceu no corredor e deu de cara com Alice.

- JESUS, MARIA, JOSÉ E O JUMENTO! Que isso? Uma experiência que não deu certo? Credo, acho que é a versão feminina do Hulk. Ou um filho do Hulk com um anão de jardim.

- Não Emmett, sou eu Alice.

- Droga o monstro engoliu a Alice? Priminha se você estiver me ouvindo, eu vou te salvar, fica tranqüila.

- Emmett, esse "monstro" – Alice fez cara feia com a palavra. – _É _a Alice. Isso que ta na cara dela é um creme.

- Aff, eu achando que era uma coisa legal. Eu não sei porque mulher passa essas tranqueiras na cara. Se o objetivo é ficar bonita, tira essa fantasia de Hulk e _pimba_, ta gatona.

- Mas Emmett, essa máscara...

- Alice, não tenta.

Suspirei e olhei para Emmett.

- Que foi Bellinha?

- Não nada. Só estava pensando. Estamos aqui há uma semana e você ainda não apareceu com nenhuma garota.

-Olhando por esse lado, você está certa Bella. – Alice se pôs ao meu lado com uma cara pensativa.

-Ah qual é gente, só porque vocês não mãe viram com ninguém, não quer dizer que eu estou na seca.

- Ta se encontrando com a mulher invisível Emmett? Se for isso é pior do que eu pensava.

- Não, eu acho que a seca foi tanta que ele pegou uma baranga e não quer contar.

- Quer saber, eu não vou ficar aqui escutando ladainha da MDM e da Amoeba, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Emburrei a cara junto com Alice por causa de nossos apelidos. Aquela droga de MDM tava pegando.

Nossa cara brava não durou muito tempo, assim que nos olhamos começamos a rir incontrolavelmente.

Edward saiu do banheiro e nos viu rindo. Sua expressão confusa mostrava sua pergunta silenciosa.

-Emmett está pegando alguém, mas não fazemos a mínima idéia de quem pode ser. Acho que é uma baranga.

- Isso é fácil de descobrir. – Alice sorriu com a idéia que se formava em sua mentizinha perversa.

- No que está pensando Alice? – Edward perguntou.

- Preciso do celular de Emmett.

-Hei Emmett, você poderia me emprestar seu celular? O meu acabou a bateria. – perguntei com a maior cara de inocente.

- Claro, está em cima da mesa da cozinha.

- Valeu.

- Mas não o use para suas promiscuidades.

Revirei os olhos e fui pegar o celular na cozinha.

Quando cheguei ao corredor do banheiro vi que Alice não estava ali. Edward apontou para o banheiro.

Claro, a uma hora diária de Alice no banheiro.

Eu teria que espera-la.

- Conseguiu o celular? – Edward, que estava encostado na parede, perguntou.

- Sim, eu sempre consigo. – balancei o celular em minhas mãos.

- Estamos um pouco convencida hoje?

- Na verdade, esse é o meu lema de vida. Nunca desista até que se consiga.

- Um lema apropriado. Com essa sua força de vontade você vai longe. – senti minhas bochechas pegarem fogo. – Ainda mais com essa cara de inocente.

- Funcionou com você. – murmurei.

- Pois é, eu fui preso em sua rede. – senti minhas bochechas arderem mais e Edward riu.

- Que lindo, Edward é um peixe que a Bella prendeu em sua rede só para que ela possa mata-lo, quem sabe, de prazer. Realmente tocante, agora me passe o celular.

O comentário de Alice não poderia ter sido mais constrangedor. Entreguei o celular com a cabeça abaixada. Mas com muito esforço reergui minha cabeça e meus olhos pousaram nos de Edward, que era de pura luxuria.

Alice começou sua procura, mas estava alheia de tudo que acontecia ao meu redor. Naquele momento meus pensamentos estavam focados em apenas uma pessoa, Edward Cullen. Ele me encarava com desejo e me olha de cima a baixo. Seu olhar fazia minhas pernas fraquejarem.

Segui uma gota, que saiu de seu cabelo molhado pelo banho, escorregou por todo seu peito. Eu a segui por cada centímetro que ela passava em seu peito nu. Até que ela desapareceu dentro de sua bermuda. Tive que morder os lábios antes que eu falasse algo impróprio para a situação.

-ACHEI! – fui tirada de meus devaneios pelo grito estridente de Alice, fazendo com que eu e Edward sobressaltássemos.

-O que você achou?

-Olhem...

**_De: Tigresa Sedutora_**

**_Para: Ursão_**

**_Então, está tudo em pé para hoje?_**

**_De: Big Teddy_**

**_Para: Totosa Espacial_**

**_Com certeza, às 20:00 no Carême._**

**_De: Tigresa Sedutora_**

**_Para: Ursão_**

**_Mal posso espera para hoje._**

**_P.S.: Não me chame de totosa espacial._**

**_De: Big Teddy_**

**_Para:?_**

**_Louco para te encontrar_**

**_P.S.: Do que devo te chamar?_**

**_*O que é P.S?_**

**_De: Tigresa Sedutora_**

**_Para: Ursão_**

**_Me chame de tigresa sedutora._**

**_P.S. significa Pós-scriptum (escrito depois)._**

**_De: Big Teddy_**

**_Para: Tigresa Sedutora (ainda prefiro o outro)_**

**_Ah valeu... até a noite. _**

Depois disso não houve mais mensagens. Bom, a não ser de uma certa bicha que é a estrela principal de meus pesadelos.

**_De: Bonequinha de Luxo _**

**_Para: Objeto de Desejo_**

**_Oi, gostoso!_**

**_De: Vou te matar_**

**_Para: Pisca-pisca ambulante_**

**_Vê se me erra e acerta um poste._**

**_De: Bonequinha de Luxo_**

**_Para: Objeto de Desejo_**

**_Ui, agora eu magoei. Você ainda vai precisar de mim._**

O resto das mensagens, bom era melhor esquece-las. O importante é que já tínhamos o que queríamos.

- Está decidido. O seguiremos e descobriremos quem é a Tigresa Sedutora.

- E como vamos despistar Emmett, ele não pode saber que estamos o seguindo.

- Minha irmã, isso você deixa comigo. Por hora, vamos apenas curtir o dia lindo com a piscina e o churrasco que ta saindo.

Bom, era melhor eu relaxar mesmo. A noite pelo visto prometia.

Emmett e Jasper tentavam, eu repito, tentavam fazer um churrasco decente. Metade das carnes já estavam pretas, sem falar que Jasper já estava com a cara cheia de carvão e Emmett tinha queimado a mão.

- Não Jasper você ta deixando queimar sua anta, tira isso daí.

- Emmett solta essa faca troglodita, você está cortando errado.

-Como eu posso cortar uma carne errada? É só pegar a carne, a faca e...

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH... Meu dedo seu animal, olha só o que você fez.

Jasper corria de um lado para o outro atrás de Emmett, o que era incomum, geralmente quando você corta o dedo você corre para o hospital, mas estamos falando da minha família.

- Ahhh, filho de uma... Boa mãe, já que a sua também é a minha.

- Socorro, salvem meu Tchu-Tchuco.

De repente todos paramos. Jasper não corria mais atrás de Emmett, e o resto de nós encarávamos Alice atônitos.

-Opa, não era para sair alto. – Alice nos olhou e se recuperou, pois gritou: - SALVEM O JASPER!

- Alice, calma. – a segurei pelos ombros.

- CALMA? Cortaram o dedo do meu namorado e você quer que eu tenha CALMA!

- Se eu to pedindo né!

Alice me fuzilou com os olhos e levou Jasper para dentro. Coitado, se ele realmente perdeu o dedo eu tenho dó dele.

-Ai meu santinho, eu juro que foi sem querer , é que a mão estava no caminho da faca ai... – Emmett gesticulava com as mãos totalmente atordoado.

- Calma Emmett, ta tudo bem.

Emmett respirava com dificuldade, na verdade ele estava ficando roxo. Mas Rosalie conseguiu o acalmar, o que foi ótimo. Mais um histérico não daria certo.

Me sentei novamente em uma das espreguiçadeiras ao lado de Edward que encarava a cena sem expressão.

-Emmett se acalmou? – me perguntou quando sentei.

- Acho que Rosalie conseguiu. – olhamos para Emmett e Rosalie do outro lado da piscina. Não sei porque, mas senti que eles pareciam tão certos juntos. Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça, fazer o que, para uma pessoa apaixonado tudo muda ao seu redor.

- Hum, Bella?

- Sim, Eddie. – ele sorriu quando o chamei pelo apelido.

-Adoro quando você me chama assim.

Senti um arrepio dançando por minha espinha. Edward não me encarava, na verdade ele encarava o nada. Senti a curiosidade coçando, mas me calei quando vi que ele continuaria.

- Você sabe o quanto seria difícil para eu viver sem você, não sabe?

Encarei Edward com um misto de emoções fazendo uma bagunça em meu coração. Senti meu coração inflar por tal declaração tão linda. Mas também senti medo. Por que ele falaria isso justo agora e seu tom de voz parecia que ele estava tentando me provar algo.

Mas será que ele havia descoberto sobre a doença? Impossível, eu não abri a boca e Alice não contaria a ninguém.

Ele estava apenas sendo romântico, não havia o porquê do surto. Mas inconscientemente meu coração se apertou. Não me entendam mal, eu estava borbulhando de alegria com suas palavras, só estava preocupado com as circunstâncias.

-Sei, é o que eu penso também. O mundo não faria sentido. – Edward deu um sorriso e segurou minha mão.

-Desde que eu me declarei, tudo sobre mim gira em torno de você. Viver sem você fica cada vez mais difícil. A cada dia a quero mais perto de mim, e nunca parece ser o suficiente.

O mundo parou ao meu redor. As emoções estavam ainda mais presentes em meu peito. Eu estava contente por saber que ele se importa comigo, triste por esconder um segredo dele tão importante, emocionada porque suas palavras fizeram meu coração acelerar, mas acima de tudo medo. Medo de viver sem Edward, medo de viver com ele e minha situação não ter cura. Estava com medo de machucá-lo, ele não podia sofrer por minha causa.

Sai correndo sem dar explicações a ninguém. Quando olhei para trás ouvi Edward gritando meu nome e me seguindo. Eu não queria ninguém atrás de mim, principalmente de quem eu estava fugindo.

- Vá embora Edward, só me deixe um pouco sozinha, eu preciso pensar.

- Bella, se for sobre aquilo que eu disse, sinto muito.

- Não é nada sobre aquilo. Suas palavras foram lindas, mas eu preciso pensar sobre... sobre coisas. – comecei a correr mais rápido quando percebi que ele não mais me seguia.

Fui para o único lugar que eu me sentiria livre desses pensamentos. O lugar onde tudo começou.

Em menos de cinco minutos eu estava na praia onde Edward se declarara. O sol já estava se pondo no horizonte o mar fornecia ondas calmas acompanhadas por uma leve brisa que balançava meus cabelos.

Sentei-me a poucos metros do mar e permiti minha mente divagar.

***Link para a música***

http:/www./audio/cuK3moSF/Shania_Twain_-_From_This_

***Se não funcionar tente este***

.com/watch?v=a-Lp2uC_1lg

Perguntas nadavam na superfície de meus pensamentos, e as palavras de Edward ficaram cravadas em meu coração, mas aquilo só fazia a dor aumentar mais.

Me permiti chorar por um momento, torcendo para que as lágrimas levassem a dor embora.

**_"Você sabe o quanto seria difícil para eu viver sem você, não sabe?"_**

****Eu não só sabia como entedia. Edward já fazia parte de minha vida, assim como eu fazia da dele, e isso era o que me matava.

Só a imagem daquele rosto retorcido em dor me fazia sentir horrível. E se um dia eu partisse? Como seria?

**_"Viver sem você fica cada dia mais difícil"_**

****Ele sofreria e eu seria a culpada. Eu não poderia dar continuidade a isso.

Por mais que doesse eu teria que me afastar de Edward.

Se era isso que eu queria? Claro que não

Se era preciso? Infelizmente sim.

Esse curto tempo que passei com Edward foi o suficiente para que ele fosse mais importante que o ar que eu respirava.

O meu amor por ele era tão intenso que às vezes eu pensava ser demais para apenas um coração. Mas isso sempre se provava errado, já que cada dia esse amor dobrava.

E agora, por essa estúpida doença, eu teria que acabar com tudo. A única coisa que me fez sentir viva novamente.

Eu não entendia o destino, me fazia apaixonar-me e depois me tirava esse amor.

Como se eu já não tivesse sofrido o suficiente na minha vida. Depois de tudo, o destino insistia em me castigar.

Os meus pulmões estavam trabalhando mais rápido para suprir o ar que não se fazia presente no momento.

E seria assim minha vida daqui para frente, meu coração teria que trabalhar dobrado para suprir a falta que Edward faria.

Só que isso tinha que acabar, pois não contaria a ele sobre a Leucemia, para não fazê-lo sofrer, mas se eu partisse, quanto mais longe ele tivesse, melhor para ele.

**_"Pouquíssimas"_**

****As palavras do Dr. Rivers voltaram com tudo.

-Por quê? Será que sempre terá uma pedra no meu caminho? Eu só quero seguir em frente sem interferências, será que é tão difícil assim?

Lá estava eu pensando em vós alta.

Continuei a encarar o Pôr-do-sol. Agora só restava uma pequena linha alaranjada no céu, pronta para se esconder.

Peguei minhas coisas e voltei para casa.

Encontrei todos na sala assistindo algum filme que eu desconhecia.

- Bella. – Edward disse. Podia ver sua expressão preocupada.

- Edward, precisamos conversar.

Ele, por um momento, me encarou aturdido, mas me seguiu até a parte de fora.

Olhei em seus olhos e minha coragem sucumbiu. Precisava ser forte, por mais que não quisesse, por mais que eu o amasse, precisava ser dito.

-Edward, acabou!

* * *

**Leitoras que tem um lugar vip no meu coração com direito a um Edward para cada... O que acharam?**

**Demorei, eu sei, mas dessa vez não foi por causa do tempo e sim da importância do capitulo. Apaguei e escrevi milhares de vezes. É a partir de agora que a fic começa a se desenrolar, encare os outros capitulos como uma grande introdução.**

**E por favor não me matem nem a Bella. Entendam que ela ama muito o Edward, mas mais uma vez o destino se pôe contra os dois impedindo a felicidade de ambos. Afinal a estória se trata disso, vencer o destino com as escolhas certas. Ela não aguentaria ver Edward sofrendo por nele.**

**Gostaria de agradecer a cada review... Sinceramente.. VOCÊS SÃO PHODAS! Obrigada a cada pessoas que adicionou aos favoritos e aos alertas...**

**AMUH VC'S**

**Até a próxima.**

**P.s.: www. bruhhellofanfics. blogspot. com - EU FIZ UM BLOG - ai vocês terão qualquer informação sobre a fic... todos os meus contatos estão lá... não deixem de conferir... noticias sobre a fic quase todo dia...**

**P.p.s.: Ao contrário do Emmett eu sei o que é P.S kkk''**


	18. FASE 2 Dor e Vingança

**_EU VOLTEI_**

**_ESPERO QUE GOSTEM..._**

**_E APRECIEM SEM MODERAÇÃO_**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Dor e Vingança**

**No último episódio...**

- Edward, precisamos conversar.

Ele, por um momento, me encarou aturdido, mas me seguiu até a parte de fora.

Olhei em seus olhos e minha coragem sucumbiu. Precisava ser forte, por mais que não quisesse, por mais que eu o amasse, precisava ser dito.

-Edward, acabou!

-Como assim acabou Bella? – a expressão em seu rosto era confusa e triste. Me odiava por isso.

- É o que você ouviu Edward, nosso namoro termina aqui. – uma faca atravessou meu coração e engoli o choro que queria transbordar por minha boca.

Edward desviou seu olhar do meu e fitou o chão aturdido. Por um momento eu quase voltei atrás, mas me lembrei do verdadeiro motivo pelo qual eu estava fazendo aquilo.

- Eu não entendo. Achei que você me amasse, e agora você vem terminando tudo? – senti um pouco de raiva em sua voz.

- Eu também achei que… - as palavras não queriam sair, estavam presas em minha garganta. Uma pontada atingiu meu coração, eu fechei os olhos e tentei me acalmar. – Eu também achei que te amasse.

Empurrei todas as palavras para fora e senti meu coração se quebrando em milhões de pedaços. Pedaços esses que eu nunca voltaria a colar junto novamente. A angústia no olhar de Edward destruiu o que restava dentro de mim.

- Você _achou_? Então quer dizer que todo esse tempo era um mentira?

- Não foi uma mentira, eu precisava descobrir a verdade.

- E aquele dia na ponte, você disse que me amava. Há alguns minutos atrás você disse o quanto seria difícil viver sem mim e agora você quer terminar? – desespero aparecia em sua voz.

- Ok Edward, você quer a verdade?

- É tudo que eu quero.

Engoli seco e tentei parecer verdadeira.

- Edward entenda, tudo isso não passou de um jogo.

- Um jogo?

- Fazer você provar do próprio veneno. Te seduzir e fazer você se apaixonar por mim. – Isso era a verdade, mas com o tempo isso havia mudado e eu havia me apaixonado por ele também. E agora eu usava meu plano como motivo para terminar com ele.

- E depois quebrar meu coração. – ele me olhou desapontado. – Eu te devo meus parabéns então. Você conseguiu.

Edward saiu com a expressão acabada e eu cedi caindo em meus joelhos. Tudo que estava entalado em minha garganta se transformou em um choro desesperado.

**Edward PDV**

Eu não podia acreditar no que eu tinha ouvido. Tudo isso não havia passado de um plano estúpido. Um jogo de sedução no qual eu sai perdendo.

O que mais me intriga é que Bella não parece o tipo de pessoa que faz isso. Talvez para curtir com a cara de alguém, mas ela não parecia o tipo de magoar as pessoas. Essa era uma imagem de Bella que eu não conseguia formular.

Subi correndo para o meu quarto sendo seguido por Emmett e Jasper.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto me joguei em minha cama e cobri minha cabeça com o travesseiro.

- Hei, Edward? – ouvi Jasper chamando.

- Por favor, será que vocês poderiam me deixar em paz por alguns minutos? – eu não queria ver ninguém.

- Pra falar a verdade, não. – Emmett disse autoritário. – Mano, nós ouvimos você e Bella discutindo, o que aconteceu?

Pelo visto a idéia de me deixar sozinho não fazia parte do plano deles. Resolvi contar tudo e me livrar logo daqueles dois.

- Bella terminou comigo. – disse derrotado.

- Como assim Bella _terminou _com você? Edward, o que você aprontou?

- Eu não aprontei nada. Eu juro. Na verdade eu fiquei tão surpreso quanto vocês. Para mim as coisas corriam bem. Mas ela terminou alegando que isso tudo que acontecia entre nós era apenas resultado de um jogo.

- Alice me contou. – Jasper disse.

- Então você sabia? Por que não me disse nada? – gritei com raiva.

- Do jeito que Alice me contou, Bella havia feito esse jogo com você, mas ela realmente se apaixonou por você.

- Era tudo mentira, ela acabou de confessar que não me ama.

- A Bellinha te seduziu só pra te dar uma lição? – Emmett perguntou.

- Pelo visto, esse era seu plano.

- Não! Isso não parece uma coisa que Bella faria.

- É, mas fez.

Fiquei o resto do dia deitado em minha cama, pensando nos motivos que levaram Bella a fazer isso. Algo me dizia que ainda havia algo que ela não estava me contando. E eu tenho certeza que havia visto um brilho diferente em seus olhos.

Não pareciam que ela estava apenas falando aquilo como fala de roupas com Alice, parecia que ela estava sofrendo por ter que me dizer aquilo.

Talvez eu deva estar ficando maluco. Eu devo aceitar o fato de que Bella me enganou.

**Alice PDV**

- _Eu te devo meus parabéns então. Você conseguiu. – _Ouvi a voz de Edward um pouco longe de nós e depois passos apressados passaram por nós.

Jasper e Emmett o seguiram e eu fui ver como Bella estava.

Quando cheguei a parte externa da casa, vi Bella caída em seus joelhos, chorando compulsivamente.

- Oh meu Deus Bella, o que aconteceu?

- E-eu terminei com o Edward.

- Por quê? – perguntei cismada.

- Alice, depois de tudo que você escutou naquele hospital você ainda pergunta por quê?

- O que Alice escutou no hospital?

Virei assustada e encontrei Rosalie encostada no batente da porta.

- Nada, só que Bella precisava se cuidar.

- E esse é o motivo pelo qual ela terminou com Edward e agora está chorando? – Rosalie perguntou querendo a verdade.

E agora? Eu conto ou não conto?

- O que está acontecendo Bella? – Rosalie disse firme.

- Eu estou com Leucemia. – Bella falou de uma vez voltando a chorar. Olhei para Rosalie e vi seus olhos desfocados, sua boca escancarada.

- O que? – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Leucemia. Aquele dia no hospital eu pedi para o médico não contasse a vocês sobre a doença, eu mesma queria contar.

- Não... - Rosalie se aproximou de nós com passos vagarosos, assimilando todas as palavras de Bella. Quando chegou perto de nós, tudo que ela fez foi nos abraçar. Choramos tudo que estava preso.

Eu odiava tudo que estava acontecendo, já não bastava papai, agora queriam levar Bella. Não, eu não permitiria isso, eu faria tudo para Bella se curar, eu não desistiria até que tudo voltasse ao normal.

Bella explicou tudo sobre seu tratamento e o porque de ter terminado o namoro com Edward.

- Bella, mas você não percebe que Edward já está sofrendo com o que você acabou de fazer? – perguntei.

- É passageiro, ele logo vai me esquecer e seguir em frente. – Troquei um olhar com Rosalie me lembrando o que essa história de coração partido fez Edward virar.

- E você Bella?

- Eu… Eu me viro. Por favor eu não quero falar sobre isso, ok? Eu vou para o meu quarto.

Bella saiu nos lançando um último olhar com seus olhos vermelhos e inchados pelo choro. Bella e Edward separados, a doença, tudo estava contra ela.

** Edward PDV**

***Link para a música***

http:/ www. 4shared. com/ audio/ 8GhUIbfv/ Michael_Buble_-_How_Can_You_

***Se não funcionar tente esse***

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=zGnsIAQcbl0

Estava divagando em pensamentos, deitado em minha cama. Para ser bem sincero, eu estava sofrendo.

Ficava lembrando de tudo o que passamos nessa última semana que ficamos juntos. E não entendia. Não conseguia achar um motivo sequer pela nossa separação. Ela poderia, em tão pouco tempo, ter se cansado de mim?

O que mais me doía, era estar passando por essa maldita dor de novo. A dor da separação, da rejeição. Aquela que faz você querer esquecer o mundo e ficar apenas trancado em seu quarto. É uma dor que destrói tudo o que você construiu com a pessoa.

E eu estava vivendo tudo de novo.

Eu achava que nunca sentiria mais desse jeito, mas pelo visto não era um sentimento que eu poderia simplesmente desligar.

O mais incrível era que a dor havia voltado com muito mais potência. Seria isso pelo fato de eu amar Bella incondicionalmente? Nada poderia explicar isso melhor.

E depois de tudo, eu não conseguia odiá-la. Eu estava com raiva de mim, por ter caido nessa estúpida armação de novo. Será que era tão difícil eu simplesmente me apaixonar sem ninguém tentando me ferir?

Admito que não sou o melhor homem do mundo, na verdade eu sou um canalha. Mas quando pensei que havia achado aquela com quem eu passaria o resto da vida, acontece tudo de novo.

Eu me sentia usado.

Bella realmente conseguira concluir seu plano, agora eu sabia como as mulheres ficavam depois que eu as descartava.

Mas era o único jeito que eu encontrava para não sofrer novamente como agora.

Decidi sair, andar por ai e esquecer de tudo. Eu não queria me lembrar de nada do que havia acontecido hoje. Eu preferia me afogar em bebidas a ter que ver Bella andando pela casa com um sorriso de vitória que ela com certeza exibiria.

How Can You Mend A Broken Heart

I can think of younger days

When living for my life

Was everything a man could want to do

I could never see tomorrow

But I was never told about the sorrow

And how can you mend a broken heart?

How can you stop the rain from falling down?

How can you stop the sun from shining?

What makes the world go round?

How can you mend this broken man?

How can a loser ever win?

Please help me mend my broken heart

And let me live again

I can still feel the breeze

That rustles through the trees

And misty memories of days gone by

We could never see tomorrow

No one said a word about the sorrow

And how can you mend a broken heart?

How can you stop the rain from falling down?

How can you stop the sun from shining?

What makes the world go round?

And how can you mend this broken man?

(And how can you mend this broken man?)

How can a loser ever win?

(How can a loser ever win?)

Please help me mend my broken heart

And let me live again

how can you mend this broken man?

How can you mend?

How can a loser ever win?

How can you win

Please help me mend my broken heart

And let me live again

And let me live again.

Como Se Conserta Um Coração Partido?

Eu lembro de dias passados

Quando viver minha vida

Era tudo que um homem queria fazer

Eu nunca podia ver o amanhã

Mas nunca me contaram sobre a tristeza

E como se conserta um coração partido?

Como você pode impedir a chuva de cair?

Como você pode impedir o sol de brilhar?

O que faz o mundo girar?

Como se conserta esse homem partido?

Como pode um perdedor ganhar?

Por favor me ajude a consertar meu coração partido

E me deixe viver de novo

Eu ainda posso sentir a brisa

Que ruge através das árvores

E memórias misturadas dos dias que se acabaram

Não podíamos ver o amanhã

Niguem disse uma palavra sobre a tristeza

E como se conserta um coração partido?

Como você pode impedir a chuva de cair?

Como você pode impedir o sol de brilhar?

O que faz o mundo girar?

E como se conserta esse homem partido?

(e como se conserta esse homem partido?)

Como pode um perdedor ganhar?

(como pode um perdedor ganhar?)

Por favor me ajude a consertar meu coração partido

E me deixe viver de novo

Como se conserta esse homem partido?

Como se conserta?

Como pode um perdedor ganhar?

Como você pode ganhar

Por favor me ajude a consertar meu coração partido

E me deixe viver de novo

E me deixe viver de novo

Depois de um certo tempo procurando, achei um bar nas proximidades e escolhi ficar ali alguns minutos.

Mas esses minutos se tornaram horas e quando dei por mim já estava zanzando pela rua, totalmente alcoolizado. Minha cabeça girava rápido e sentia vontade de vomitar, mas continuava andando até a casa.

Várias pessoas passavam por mim me olhando feio, mas eu não me importava, eu não sentia mais a dor. Eu sabia que ela estava ali e que voltaria a me atacar, mas por um instante me permiti esquecer.

Uma mulher com cabelos ruivos parou quando passou por mim e me chamou.

- Oi gatinho, tudo bem? – ela falava um inglês mais arrastado, não parecia ser brasileira, mas também não era americana. Devia ser inglesa ou algo do tipo.

-Oi. – respondi seco.

- Que tal se nos conhecêssemos melhor lá na minha casa? – ela perguntou tentando ser sensual, mas ninguém conseguia tirar o lugar de mulher mais sexy daquela que me causara a dor.

Mas como eu queria esquecer disse apenas:

- Hum, ok.

Entramos em seu carro, que eu não fazia a mínima idéia de qual era. Eu estava totalmente alto e não ligava para os detalhes.

Eu deduzi que ela dirigia rápido já que eu via apenas borrões pela janela.

- Então, qual é o seu nome gato?

- Isso não interessa.

- Bom, o meu é Victória.

Senti o carro parando e alguns minutos depois estávamos na calçada entrando hotel que ela estava hospedada.

Ela me encostou na parede ao lado da porta e senti seu corpo se colando ao meu.

Mas então ouvi meu nome vindo da minha direita.

Me virei e encontrei a figura de Emmett.

- Edward, você ta doido?

- Eu não estou doido, eu estou tentando esquecer as coisas.

- Eu acho que sexo não é o remédio para isso.

- Qual é, me deixa, acho que já sou bem grandinho para fazer minhas escolhas.

- É, mas tenta fazer as escolhas certas.

- Eu tentei, duas vezes e veja o que aconteceu. Eu sempre acabo assim, com a dor.

- Mas essa dor você supera, vamos embora, você está cheirando a bebida. – Emmett me puxou pelo braço e distanciando da ruiva.

- Me larga. – puxei meu braço. – Eu cansei de toda essa merda de "você supera". Todos dizem isso porque nunca sentiram o que eu estou sentindo. Eu tentei, eu juro que eu tentei, fazer tudo certo, mas daí vem a porra do destino e pronto, tudo acaba.

Emmett me escutava atenciosamente, mas ainda estava descontente.

- Ok Edward, você está sofrendo, eu entendo isso, mas não faça algo que você vá se arrepender depois.

- Eu não vou. – dito isso me virei e entrei no hotel.

Emmett PDV

Andei pelo Rio de Janeiro inteiro a procura de Edward, mas não o achava em lugar nenhum. Eu já não sabia mais onde procurar.

Até que eu o vi conversando com uma ruiva, ela não me era estranha, tinha a leve impressão que já a havia visto na faculdade, mas deixei esse pensamento de lado no momento em que vi Edward entrando em seu carro.

Os segui sem dar pistas de minha aproximação, mas quando vi ela e Edward encostados no prédio eu não pude me conter. Tinha que impedir Edward de fazer essa burrada que ele estava quase fazendo.

Mas como todo bêbado teimoso ele se negou vir comigo, mas como irmão mais velho desse cabeça oca eu não poderia deixar ele ir até o fim com isso e no dia seguinte começar com a ladainha de que ele não devia ter feito aquilo e blábláblá!

Entrei pela porta dos fundos do hotel e os vi entrando no elevador. Notei que o andar do quarto da ruiva era o 13°. Eu precisava de um plano rápido.

Olhei para cima tentando ativar meus pensamentos mirabolantes, isso seria mais fácil com Bella ao meu lado, mas ela era a causa de tudo. Percebi que o prédio tinha aqueles sistemas contra incêndio.

Rapidamente peguei o próximo elevador e apertei o botão 13. Incrível como tudo vai ainda mais devagar quando você ta com pressa ou tentando dar uma de empata, que nesse caso era preciso.

Finalmente o elevador abriu as portas e eu sai dele em um pulo. Não sabia qual era o quarto da comedora de inocente-bêbados, mas eu teria que agir rápido.

Peguei o isqueiro que eu tinha roubado na recepção e acendi. Logo o sistema disparou fazendo com que os esguichos de água ligassem. Ouvi gritos vindo de todos os lados e pessoas passavam por mim correndo, tentando não se molhar.

Então vi quem estava procurando. Edward estava sem camisa e com uma marca de batom no pescoço. Se ele ainda estivesse namorando, Bella o mataria.

Ele parecia um pouco confuso, mas parecia mais lúcido do que da última vez que o vi.

- Emmett, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Der, te salvando de fazer a pior merda da sua vida.

Ele olhou para si mesmo e notou seu estado. Ele só podia estar de brincadeira que não lembrava do que quase aconteceu entre aquelas quatro paredes.

- Eu te explico quando chegarmos em casa desmemoriado.

- Desde quando você conhece a palavra desmemoriado?

- Olha, eu estou te salvando, da pra calar a boca e me seguir.

Saímos de fininho do hotel e vimos que na frente havia vários caminhões de bombeiro.

Chegamos em casa um pouco depois, mas o clima era tenso.

Bella estava deitada no colo de Alice, enquanto ela e Rosalie faziam cafuné em Bella. Mas no momento em que entramos na sala o olhar das três subiu para ver quem havia chegado.

Pior do que isso, você conseguia tocar a tensão entre a troca de olhares de Bella e Edward.

Ele apenas se virou e subiu e ela voltou a se deitar.

- ALICE, JASPER, ROSALIE, reunião no meu quarto agora. – disse autoritário.

- E eu Emmett? – Bella me perguntou.

- Você fica porque é a causa do problema. – ela me olhou com ódio, mas eu a conhecia bem demais para saber que ela estava sofrendo. Não entendi porque, já que ela havia terminado com Edward. As mulheres são complicadas demais. – E não adianta ir tentar ouvir atrás da porta, você sabe que meu quarto é isolado acusticamente.

Bella sussurrou um "droga" por baixo da respiração.

- O que você quer Emmett? – Alice perguntou assim que fechou a porta.

- Olha, eu posso ser o idiota, burro, animal de vez em quando, mas quando se trata da minha família eu fico bem esperto.

- E... – Jasper me incentivou a continuar.

- E que por causa dessa merda que a Bellinha aprontou com o Edward, eu o encontrei bêbedo e com uma ruiva.

- Ele estava com quem? – Alice perguntou estridente.

- Com uma mulher, você não sabe o que significa ruiva? Mas voltando. Ele está arrasado, nunca o vi desse jeito e está fazendo de tudo para esquecer a dor.

- Isso não é motivo para transar com uma qualquer.

- Eu sei, mas se coloque no lugar dele. Ele amava Bella e ela também disse que o amava. Mas então ele descobre que era apenas uma armação pra ela quebrar o coração dele. Como você se sentiria.

- Ok, ok. No começo Bella queria dar uma lição em Edward sim, mas ela se apaixonou.

- E como você explica o que ela disse a Edward hoje mais cedo. – Jasper perguntou a Alice.

- O que ela disse?

-Que não o amava e que tudo aquilo não passava de um jogo.

- Ela teve seus motivos.

- E quais seriam? – perguntei cansado.

- Eu não sei. – Alice disse em um fio de voz.

- Eu só não entendo uma coisa. Bella nunca machucaria ninguém, não é natural dela a não ser se ela tenha um motivo maior. – Alice e Rosalie abaixaram as cabeças.

- Eu duvido que Bella não o ame. Ela pode ter feito todo esse jogo no começo, mas foi como você falou Alice, ela se apaixonou. Tem algo que ela não está nos contando.

- Podemos encerrar essa conversa? – Rosalie perguntou, achei que tinha ouvido sua voz embargada.

- Claro. Mas que fique claro, eu não vou desistir até descobrir tudo e esses dois estiverem juntos de novo. Eu não vou agüentar ver Edward naquele estado de novo. – sussurrei para Jasper, mas acho que falei um pouco alto demais, pois Alice e Rosalie voltaram a me olhar.

- Naquele estado? – as duas perguntaram.

- Cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis, roupas exageradas...

Elas apenas assentiram em entendimento e saíram do quarto. Olhei para Jasper e seguimos para o quarto de Edward.

Edward estava deitado em sua cama com os olhos fechados e respirava profundamente. Quando abri a porta pensei que ele estava dormindo, mas ele abriu os olhos quando ouviu nossa chegada.

Era uma das piores coisas do mundo ver meu irmão desse jeito. Ele era sempre tão alegre, esperto, nunca deixava nada o abalar, mas pelo visto Bella achou sua fraqueza.

- O que vocês querem? – ele perguntou fechando os olhos novamente.

- Conversar com você. – Jasper respondeu.

-Mas eu não quero conversar com vocês.

- Ai o problema é seu. – Ele se sentou na cama e nos encarou. - Edward, nós sabemos que você está sofrendo, mas, por favor, não cometa a besteira dessa noite de novo ok?

- E por que não Emmett? Bella me deixou. – ele falou cada palavra separadamente. – Se ela não me quer há quem queira.

- E lá vamos nós de novo. – sussurrei para Jasper.

- De novo para onde? – _Eu tinha que aprender a sussurrar mais baixo._

- Você não percebeu o que está acontecendo? Você está vivendo aquela fase "não sou de ninguém" de novo.

- E o que tem de mal nisso. Nós três somos os garanhões da universidade.

- Bom, tecnicamente, nós éramos. – Edward me olhou confuso. – Se liga, Jasper está namorando e eu já tenho alguém em mente.

- Eu não preciso de vocês mesmo. – deu de ombros.

- Edward sai dessa. Não deixa tudo acontecer de novo.

- Olha Jasper, eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas não está "acontecendo de novo". _Ela_ está no passado, anos atrás.

- Mas na época você sofreu e muito. Foi ai que você começou a não se importar com que as mulheres pensam e sim com o que elas fariam você sentir.

Essa foi umas das piores fases que Edward já passou. Era horrível até de lembrar.

- E o que tem demais nisso?

- Você vira um panaca. Tentando esconder que está sofrendo. Se afasta da família. Nada existe além de você.

- Olha quer saber, vocês dois fora do meu quarto agora.

Não poderíamos discutir, saímos do quarto. Já no fim do corredor sussurrei para Jasper.

- Não vou deixar Edward se tornar aquele babaca de novo e não vou deixar Bellinha sofrendo. Ainda tem muita coisa para ser investigada. Vou dar uma de Xerox Holmes.

- Sherlock Emmett, Sherlock!

- É, esse carinha ai também.

** Bella PDV**

Pois é, pelo visto Edward estava lidando bem com o término. Chegou quase uma hora da manhã em casa, escoltado por Emmett, todo molhado e com a camisa abotoada errada.

Ele estava com outra mulher e isso não tinha como negar, mas o que me deixava zangada era o fato de que se ele foi capaz de ir para cama com outra mulher às vezes ele não me amasse tanto quanto ele dizia.

Será que ele havia me enganado também? Dizendo que me amava só para me levar para cama? Se isso fosse verdade eu o mataria.

- Bella. – Alice abanou a sua mão na frente do meu rosto. Chacoalhei a cabeça apagando os pensamentos e me foquei nela.

- O que você estava pensando? Esteve fora do ar quase um minuto.

- Oh, nada de interessante. – Rosalie me lançou um olhar que eu simplesmente ignorei.

- Tá bom, Bella, me escute. – Olhei para Alice e levantei uma sobrancelha. – Para com isso. Você é que terminou com ele. Não fica sofrendo por ai. Ok, eu entendi que você o ama e terminou com ele para não o ver sofrendo, mas o que adianta se você não tentar se esquecer também?

A dor só piorava a cada instante. Já havia me questionado diversas vezes se a minha atitude foi a certa. Mas sempre chegava a mesma resposta. Ele me esqueceria com o tempo e eu tentaria esquecê-lo.

- Está bem Alice, eu prometo que você não me verá mais assim durante essas férias.

- É assim que se fala. Agora, - ela se aproximou de meu ouvido. – Nós temos que descobrir quem é a tigresa sedutora do Emmett.

Apesar do meu estado deplorável eu consegui dar uma risadinha.

Já era quase oito horas da noite e não achava Alice em lugar nenhum. Era para ela me encontrar no restaurante meia hora antes para nos disfarçarmos. Sorte que nós ficamos sabendo que o jantar dos dois pombinhos havia sido cancelado para um dia depois, nos dando mais uma oportunidade de descobrir quem era a _tigresa sedutora._

Esperei mais cinco minutos, se ela não chegasse eu entraria sozinha.

Mas antes de concluir esse pensamento, Alice chegava correndo e ofegante com milhares de sacolas na mão.

- Desculpa... o... atraso. – Ela tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- Onde você estava?

- Conseguindo os nossos disfarces. Toma aqui o seu. – Peguei o pacote e quando ia entrando no restaurante Alice me impediu. – Bella só tem um pequeno probleminha.

- E qual é Alice? – olhei para ela desconfiada.

- UUUIIII, mas que restaurante mais chique, meu God! Isso sim que é glamour. – Não, tudo menos o JP.

- O que essa coisa está fazendo aqui Alice?

- Ele me viu mexendo no celular do Emmett e ameaçou contar se eu não o trouxesse junto.

Bati a mão na minha testa e olhei para JP. Ele vestia uma calça colada rosa choque e uma camisa totalmente chamativa. Se entrássemos com ele assim todos se focariam em nós.

- Ele não pode entrar assim!

- E por que não? – ele perguntou com raiva.

- Por que você chama mais atenção do que um cartaz escrito "cerveja de graça" numa reunião do AA.

- Chamar atenção é um talento querida.

- Nesse momento nós não estamos precisando desse tipo de talento. Você vai ficar aqui fora.

- SAI LOUCA! Mas nem que a Madonna estivesse aqui. Eu entro.

- Você fica.

- Eu entro.

- Você fica.

- Eu...

- CALEM A BOCA. – Alice gritou.

- JP, Bella tem razão, você chama atenção demais com essa roupa, mas eu não tenho nada aqui que possa te ajudar nesse problema.

Nesse momento um homem passou por nós vestindo roupas do tamanho de JP. Uma luz se acendeu em minha cabeça.

- Toma, veste isso. – entreguei a muda de roupa para JP.

- Bella onde você conseguiu essa roupa?

- Calma Alice, antes que você pense errado eu não roubei e nem espanquei o moço. Essa é a graça do dinheiro. – Aquela roupa me custou 100 pratas, era melhor JP não reclamar.

- E o que o cara está vestindo?

- Isso é problema dele.

- Tem um bofe peladão escondido aqui no estacionamento? Adoro brincar de esconde-esconde.

- JP, você queria vir, agora vai colocar essa roupa logo.

- Mas isso aqui está tããão fora de moda.

- Perfeito, combina direitinho com você então. – JP escancarou sua boca indignado, eu apenas apontei o banheiro que ele deveria se trocar.

Um tempo depois eu já estava com a minha roupa. Eu ainda mataria Alice por isso. Ela me deu um vestido azul de lantejoula, uma meia arrastão e um xale. Sem contar a armadilha que era aqueles saltos e a peruca ruiva.

- Bella você está fabulosa. – Alice vestia as mesmas roupas que eu, só que sua peruca era loira.

- Cala. Essa. Boca. Alice.

Ela me olhou com medo, mas depois arregalou os olhos por cima dos meus ombros.

- JP? É você mesmo?

Eu quase cai para trás quando JP saiu do banheiro do Hall do restaurante. Ele vestia uma calça jeans de lavagem escura, uma camiseta branca simples, com um blazer preto por cima. Estava fabuloso.

- Ai MDM, essa roupa me da alergia, tem testosterona demais aqui.

- Você se acostuma.

Entramos no restaurante e eu paralisei por um momento. Era o mesmo restaurante que eu me encontrei com Jacob. No mesmo dia em que eu e Edward nos declaramos.

- Bella você está bem? Nós podemos voltar se você quiser.

Eu tomei uma longa respiração e me endireitei.

- Não, vamos.

Nos sentamos um pouco afastadas e nos pusemos a esperar.

Todos os olhares eram direcionados a nós. Principalmente olhares masculinos. Mas eu me esqueci disso e me afundei na nostalgia daquele dia em que tudo mudou. Eu sei que eu prometi a Alice que ela não me veria mais para baixo durante aquelas férias, mas era complicado. Eu me lembrava de cada detalhe com riqueza.

- O Emmett chegou. – Alice sussurrou um pouco alto demais, fazendo algumas pessoas nos olhassem estranho.

Coloquei as lembranças de lado e me concentrei no plano. Olhei para a porta e lá estava meu primo arrasando corações e tirando suspiros de uma mesa com várias meninas.

- Onde será que está a _tigresa sedutora?- _JP soltou uma risada de escárnio.

- Que foi?

- Tem apelido mais idiota do que esse?

- Bonequinho de Luxo? - Se olhar matasse eu estava ferrada.

-Isso é invasão de privacidade.

- Vai se f...

- Gente foco, ele está esperando alguém.

Voltei a olhar para porta quando a _tigresa sedutora _apareceu.

-PUTA QUE PARIU É A ROSE! – Eu e Alice gritamos juntas. A coisa errada a se fazer com várias pessoas a nossa volta. Pegamos nossos menus e escondemos nosso rosto.

- Eu não acredito que a Rose é a tigresa sedutora. – sussurrei a Alice.

- Nem eu!

- Eu já sabia.

- Como assim JP?

- Ai menininha, um dia eu fui à cozinha tomar um copo de água durante a noite e eles estavam se comendo no sofá.

- OH-MEU-DEUS.

- Então porque você insistiu tanto em vir? – Alice perguntou.

- Justamente para ver a expressão no rosto de vocês. – Eu lancei meu pior olhar para a direção de JP e o vi se afastando sutilmente de mim.

- Eu não acredito que Rose estava escondendo isso da gente. Eu vou matar ela.

- Alice você anda um pouco sanguinária essa semana não acha? – ela não disse nada apenas me lançou um olhar e digamos que essa foi a minha vez de se afastar.

Mas nossa situação só piorou, já que Rosalie e Emmett sentaram-se à mesa ao lado da nossa. E Rosalie pareceu nos reconhecer.

** Ai não. Por favor, não nos reconheça.**

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Então peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para o celular de Alice.

Mas como minha irmã deve passar muito tempo com Emmett, ela esqueceu de desativar o toque do celular e _Barbie Girl_ invadiu o restaurante.

Rose olhou para ela com a sobrancelha levantada e sussurrou algo para Emmett que também olhou para nós.

"Desliga o toque porra_." _Disse sem som.

"Foi mal".

No mesmo instante recebi uma mensagem.

**De: Tinkerbell**

**Para: Bella**

_O que nós vamos fazer agora?_

**De: Bella**

**Para: Alice**

_Eu não sei, vamos tentar sair de mansinho._

**De: Tinkerbell**

**Para: Bella**

_Ok. Vamos apenas terminar os drinks._

Peguei a taça a minha frente e dei um grande gole, saboreando. Mas no mesmo instante, Edward apareceu no restaurante.

_ACOMPANHADO!_

Eu cuspi todo o liquido que eu estava bebendo ao mesmo tempo em que Emmett fez a mesma coisa.

Eu olhei para ele e ele me encarou tentando se lembrar de mim.

- Eu vou facilitar para você Emmett. – levantei minha peruca alguns centímetros e vi os olhos de Emmett e Rose se arregalarem.

- Bella! – Os dois disseram juntos.

- É,é. Aquela é a Alice e o JP ta aqui também. Depois nós explicamos e vocês se explicam ok, Big Teddy e Tigresa Sedutora.

Alice me encarava e se perguntava por que eu estraguei nossos "lindos" disfarces. Mas eu me foquei na acompanhante de Edward.

Ela era uma loira com peito falso e no mínimo cérebro do tamanho de uma ervilha. Por um momento a dor se apoderou de mim e eu estava sofrendo, mas essa dor deu lugar a raiva. Raiva por ele nem ao menos ter se abalado por nosso término.

Ok, eu sei que eu não queria que ele sofresse, mas eu não imaginei que ele iria sair atacando na _noite seguinte._

**De: Bella**

**Para: Alice**

_Mudança de planos, nós vamos ficar._

**De: Tinkerbell**

**Para: Bella**

_Como assim nós vamos ficar?_

**De: Bella**

**Para: Alice**

_Olhe para trás._

Eu não sei por que continuamos mandando mensagens, mas Alice fez o que eu mandei e vi seu rosto se fechando e a cara mais assustadora tomar conta de seu rosto de fada.

**De: Tinkerbell**

**Para: Bella**

_EU VOU MATAR AQUELE INÚTIL, MANÉ, ANIMAL._

Admito que fiquei com um pouco de medo de Alice, mas eu me divertia quando ela ficava brava.

**De: Tinkerbell**

**Para: Bella**

_Bella, você está bem?_

Alice me encarava com tristeza nos olhos, mas eu não queria sua piedade nesse momento, eu queria sua mente maligna.

- Estou sim. – disse parando de mandar mensagens. – Mas ele vai ver só.

Sim eu era muito ciumenta. E não estava pensando direito. Eu só pensava que para Edward já estar com outra é por que ele não estava sofrendo nem um pouco, e se ele não estava sofrendo é porque o que nós vivemos não significou nada para ele.

Mandei uma mensagem para todos ali presentes, inclusive Emmett e Rosalie, precisaria da ajuda de todos para por o plano em prática.

**Edward PDV**

Depois da conversa com meus irmãos eu comecei a ficar com mais raiva ainda. Eu não estava com raiva de Bella, eu estava magoado com ela. Eu estava com raiva daquela dor que por mais que eu tentasse não ia embora.

Decidi sair e dar uma espairecida talvez eu conseguisse esquecer por um tempo.

Enquanto eu andava uma loira passou por mim, seu nome era Irina. Acabei a chamando para jantar. Meus charmes ainda davam conta do recado. Aquela estava no papo.

Entramos no primeiro restaurante que eu vi pela frente, mas me arrependi mortalmente por isso. Era o restaurante que eu vi Bella e Jacob tendo um encontro. Mas eu não poderia dar para trás agora, eu devia seguir em frente e mostrar a Bella que eu iria superá-la.

Pegamos uma mesa no meio do salão, que por sinal era muito bem arrumado.

Irina tagarelava sem parar, ora falando de seus cabelos, ora falando de suas unhas. Aquilo já estava me cansando, será que as mulheres de hoje em dia não tinham assuntos mais interessantes para conversar? Naturalmente e inconscientemente meus pensamentos vagaram para Bella.

Imaginei o que ela estaria fazendo agora. Será que contava a sua vitória para suas irmãs? Ou ela apenas seguiu em frente.

- Edward? – Irina chamou minha atenção.

- Sim?

- Você está me ouvindo?

- Mas é claro que eu estou.

- Qual foi a última coisa que eu falei? – Agora ferrou.

- Se eu estava escutando você.

- Antes disso. – Ela cruzou os braços em seu peito aguardando a resposta.

- Ah... Sobre as suas unhas?

- É, eu achei que você não estivesse ouvindo, mas voltando...

Me desliguei novamente dela e voltei a divagar. Mas meu pensamento foi jogado ao lado quando meu irmão Emmett apareceu ao meu lado.

-Oi Edward. Beleza? – ele disse alegre, nem parecia o que havia me dado a maior bronca mais cedo naquele dia.

- Oi Emmett.

- Não vai me apresentar? – ele balançou as sobrancelhas.

- Emmett essa Irina. Irina esse é meu irmão Emmett. – Eles apertaram as mãos e para minha surpresa Emmett se sentou ao meu lado.

- _Emmett o que você está fazendo? – _Sussurrei irritado.

- _Nada, só estou curtindo com meu maninho. – _Ele se virou para Irina. – Então Irina o Edward já te contou como ele tinha medo de meninas. Pois é, elas não podiam se aproximar dele que ele saia correndo.

Irina arregalou os olhos em minha direção. O QUE ESSE IDIOTA TÁ FAZENDO?

- É, mas agora é diferente. Essa fobia passou. – Irina pareceu relaxar. – Agora ele corre atrás delas. Não é mesmo Eddie. – Fechei minha mão quando ouvi meu tão odiado apelido. – Esse ai tem uma nova a cada semana. Edward fez uma ótima escolha para essa semana.

O QUE?

- Não é nada disso Irina, ele só está brincando. É o palhaço da família. – Puxei Emmett para perto pela gola de sua camisa. – _Dá pra você calar essa boca._

Virei para Irina e ela me encarava um pouco confusa.

Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em alguma desculpa uma pessoa de estatura baixa, cabelos loiros e um vestido azul bem chamativo caminhou irritada até o meu lado.

- Como você pode Edward? Depois de tudo o que passamos. O pior é que você escondeu esse segredo de mim. Eu poderia ter te ajudado. – Eu não estava entendendo nada. Quem era aquela mulher? E de que segredo ela estava falando?

- Você acabou com tudo o que nós tínhamos. Adeus Edward Cullen. – Ela me deu tapa e saiu para fora.

Eu encarava o nada atônito tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Foi então que me lembrei de Irina e Emmett na mesa.

- Irmão, que segredo é esse que você escondeu dela? – Emmett me encarava horrorizado e Irina... Bom, ela estava a poucos instantes de sair dali correndo.

- E-eu não sei. Eu nunca vi aquela pessoa na minha vida. Eu juro.

E mais uma vez uma pessoa começou a vir para nossa mesa, mas agora era um homem de óculos escuro.

- QUEM ERA AQUELA LAMBISGÓIA? E QUE PAPO ERA AQUELO DE "ACABOU COM TUDO QUE NÓS TINHAMOS" EM EDWARD CULLEN? EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ ME AMASSE.

Meus olhos quase saltaram para fora quando ouvi aquilo. _ELE ERA UM HOMEM!_

- E-eu não te conheço. Você deve ter me confundido.

Todas as pessoas a nossa volta me encaravam.

- EU NÃO ESTOU TE CONFUNDINDO. É VOCÊ MESMO. – Eu conhecia aquela voz em algum lugar, mas bem nos momentos em que precisamos o cérebro não funciona. – E TODAS AS NOITES QUE PASSAMOS JUNTOS? ESPERO QUE VOCÊ ESTEJA FELIZ, PORQUE DE MIM VOCÊ NÃO TERÁ MAIS NADA.

Em seguida levei outro tapa na cara e o "homem" saiu de vista.

- Edward, me diz que eu não ouvi aquilo. VOCÊ DEU PARA UM VIADO? – todos do restaurante me encararam atordoados, a não ser por um homem que me deu uma piscadinha.

- Cala a boca Emmett. – gritei exaurido.

- Edward, eu acho melhor eu ir. A gente se esbarra por ai.

- Não Irina, eu não conheço nenhuma dessas pessoas. Eu to falando sério.

- Tudo bem, eu não me importo com sua escolha sexual, eu respeito, sério.

- Eu…

Irina não me deu a chance de explicar e se virou. Mas antes que eu pudesse avisá-la ela trombou como uma loira que estava com um copo de vinho tinto na mão. E como Irina estava com um vestido branco o resultado não foi dos melhores.

- Olha o que você fez com o meu vestido. – Irina surtou.

- Olha aqui o papel sulfite, é melhor você não me provocar. Eu ando tendo muitos problemas e vou descontar em você. – Pasmem, a loira era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Rosalie.

Irina arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo do restaurante.

- O que estava acontecendo aqui? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Edward saiu com a loira, mas ai outra loira apareceu falando que o Eddie era gay, depois apareceu um homem dizendo das noites maravilhosas que Edward e ele passaram juntos. Ai o encontro de Edward estava indo embora quando você esbarrou nela.

- Você estava saindo com aquilo? – Rosalie perguntou debochada. – Edward, primo, você já teve coisa melhor.

Meu cérebro projetou instantaneamente uma imagem de Bella. _Droga, eu tenho que esquece-la._

**Bella PDV**

Eu ria descontroladamente da situação em que Edward se encontrava. Como ele não percebeu que o "homem" era o JP. Que por sinal ficou todo animadinho com o plano.

E ele nem percebeu a coincidência de Rosalie e Emmett no restaurante.

Mas o olhar de medo da ameba-loira e a cara de tacho que Edward fez depois que ela foi embora me deu a satisfação que eu queria.

Depois de um encontro desse ninguém fica imune de um trauma.

- E ai maninha, como eu me sai? – Alice perguntou no lado de fora do restaurante. Já estávamos sem nossos disfarces.

- Não poderia ter sido melhor. A cara que Edward fez quando você apareceu foi impagável.

- Feliz por ajudar. – Alice me lançou um sorriso animado.

- Pois é, acho que eu tenho que agradecer a você também JP. Você deveria estrelar um filme.

- Ai você acha MDM? – seus olhos brilharam com a idéia.

_Com certeza não, mas por hoje eu deixaria ele ser feliz._

_ -_Mas é claro que sim JP, mas me chame de MDM mais uma vez e você não verá o sol nascer.

- Ui, desencantou o príncipe e ficou mal-humorada foi?

Deixei JP falando sozinho e fui parabenizar Emmett e Rosalie pela perfeita atuação.

- Valeu gente. – falei sincera.

- Que isso, é pra isso que serve a família. Mas me responde uma coisa priminha. Se você terminou com o Edward só para quebrar o coração dele, por que se importa com quem ele sai?

Aquilo eu não esperava. Nunca imaginei que justo Emmett chegaria a essa conclusão. Eu fiquei totalmente sem fala e Rosalie me olhou assustada.

- Emmett vamos embora está ficando tarde e temos que chegar antes de Edward em casa. – Rosalie saiu rebocando Emmett. Eu teria que agradecê-la mais tarde.

Olhei para o restaurante mais uma vez e suspirei.

Uma semana, foi o suficiente para minha vida mudar completamente o rumo. Eu terminei com Edward pelo motivo óbvio, mas eu estava um pouco triste por ele ter me esquecido tão rápido.

Mas pensando bem, talvez esse tivesse sido o melhor, ele me esquece e seguiu com sua vida sem eu em sua vida como um obstáculo e causa de sofrimento. Agora tudo o que me restava era esquecê-lo.

- Vamos Bella, vai esfriar daqui a pouco. – Alice se aproximou de mim com um sorriso fraco e com os olhos tristes.

- Sim, eu já vou. - Virei-me e entrei em meu carro e segui rumo a minha casa.

Alice e JP foram na minha frente um pouco mais rápido. Eu precisava pensar e nesse momento eu queria vagar sozinha.

Peguei uma rua com poucos carros e fiquei dirigindo sem rumo.

Depois de alguns minutos voltei para casa. Antes não tivesse feito isso. Edward estava sentado na varanda com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Respirei fundo e engoliu o choro.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Edward perguntou bravo.

- Meu problema?

- Não se faça de desentendida. Eu sei que foi você que armou tudo aquilo no restaurante. – o choque me percorreu e eu não sabia o que falar. Busquei no fundo do meu peito minha coragem e me fiz de desentendida.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Ah, você sabe muito bem. Já não basta tudo o que você já me fez sofrer? Ainda quer acabar com minhas chances de conseguir me reerguer?

- Aquilo não era uma "chance de se reerguer". Aquilo era uma chance de você se der bem e voltar a fazer o que você sempre fez. – gritei com toda a força do meu pulmão.

Toda a raiva dentro de mim acabou explodindo. Eu estava brava pelo fato de ele ter me enganado e fingido que me amava. Por que como eu havia idealizado no restaurante, se ele já estava com outra ele nunca havia me amado.

- Engraçado como agora eu me tornei o vilão da história. Que eu saiba foi você que fez o joguinho de partir o meu coração. – disse ele no mesmo tom.

- O que pelo que eu vi não adiantou nada, já que você continua o mesmo canalha insensível. Você não mudou nada desde que eu te conheci. E eu realmente achei que com esse jogo você entenderia o que uma mulher sente depois de que você as joga de lado. Eu realmente acreditei que você entenderia o que era amor, mas eu estava errada, você nunca vai saber o que é amar alguém. – vi Edward recuando por causa de minhas palavras.

- Você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo. E se você quer saber eu te amei de verdade. E eu já havia me apaixonado antes, mas ela fez a mesma coisa que você fez. Me deixou, fingiu me amar. É por isso que eu não acredito mais no amor.

Tive que me segurar para não soltar que eu ainda o amava. Mas as lágrimas foram inevitáveis. Quando ele disse que me amou de verdade eu quase cedi. A dor dele te-lo machucado era insuportável

Como eu era patética. Primeiro me derreto com ele falando que me ama, depois me vingo por achar que ele nunca havia me amado e agora chorava por cair na real.

Subi para o meu quarto o deixando para trás. Mas Alice e Rosalie me seguiram.

- De novo discutindo com Edward, Bella? – Alice disse.

- Pois é, mas eu não quero falar disso agora.

- Tudo bem, mas de uma coisa você não me escapa. – Rosalie sentou-se ao meu lado na cama. – Eu quero saber o porque daquele surto de vingança no restaurante.

- Eu achei que Edward havia mentindo sobre me amar.

- Como você pode pensar isso Bella? – Alice gritou.

- Quando eu o vi entrando com a ameba-loira, eu achei que para ele estar com outra é porque ele não estava sofrendo e por ele não estar sofrendo é por que ele não me amava. – bufei por ter que explicar meu pensamento.

- Você comeu algo estragado Bella? – Alice disse estupefata e eu revirei os olhos.

- Bella, entenda, Edward te amou, aliás, ele ainda te ama, mas esse infelizmente é o jeito dele enfrentar essa situação.

- Quem era ela? – perguntei para as duas.

Alice e Rosalie trocaram um olhar e voltaram a olhar para mim.

- O nome dela era Sophie...

* * *

**COMO VÃO?**

**E ai o que acharam do capítulo? **

**Pois é um capítulo mostrando um pouco sobre como Edward realmente era antes de conhecer a Bella. Também vemos um pouco da Bella de antigamente, que gostava de aprontar com os outros. **

**E quem será essa Sophie? Acho que vocês já tem uma idéia não é? Quais são as suas teorias?**

**Bom, pra saber só no próximo capítulo...**

**Só pra reforçar ...**

**Entrem no blog... tem novidade sobre o andamento da fic... www. bruhhellofanfics. blogspot. com (tirem os espaços)**

**E o twitter pra quem quiser seguir www. twitter. com /_bruhoak (eu tive que mudar o username #BAD)**

**GENTE COMENTEM... os comentários estão diminuindo, vocês não estão gostando da história?**

**BJOS BJOS... Até a próxima.**


	19. FASE 2 Eles têm sorte de serem bonitos

**Capítulo 16 – Eles têm sorte de serem bonitos**

**No último episódio...**

- Bella, entenda, Edward te amou, aliás, ele ainda te ama, mas esse infelizmente é o jeito dele enfrentar essa situação.

- Quem era ela? – perguntei interrompendo.

Alice e Rosalie trocaram um olhar e voltaram a olhar para mim.

- O nome dela era Sophie...

* * *

- O nome dela era Sophie Katen. – Rosalie começou com calma. – Ela estudava com Edward e os irmãos no Forks High School. Edward e ela nunca se aturaram muito. Eram o oposto com toda certeza. Mas tudo mudou com um trabalho.

- Pois é. – Alice continuou. – O professor de Biologia os colocou para fazer um trabalho juntos. E em meio a tantas brigas eles acabaram se beijando. E quando você tem 17 anos parece que as emoções são aumentadas. Edward se apaixonou por ela e ela por ele. – Alice deu um sorriso tímido. – Formavam um belo casal. Eu e Rose chegamos a conhecê-la em uma das nossas passagens por lá no meio do ano e ela era um amor de pessoa.

- Depois de um ano juntos, os dois tinham até planos de irem para a mesma faculdade. Foi ai que aconteceu. – Rose deu uma pausa dramática. – Na noite da formatura, na frente de toda escola, Sophie terminou com Edward e o humilhou na frente de todos. Ele ficou completamente arrasado. Cancelou sua matricula em Standford e seguiu rumo a Dartmouth. Ele ficou isolado por meses, sem falar com ninguém ou até mesmo sair do quarto. Apenas dormia e estudava.

Eu não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu poderia imaginar que Edward havia sofrido tanto. A imagem dele sofrendo ontem passou novamente pela minha cabeça. Até que algo me surgiu.

- Se vocês sabiam dessa história porque não me impediram de continuar o plano? – falei com raiva.

- Bella, pra gente ia ser algo inocente, nunca pensamos que Edward realmente chegaria a amar novamente e muito menos o que separaria vocês.

Quando Rose soltou aquelas palavras, lágrimas começaram a escorrer por meus olhos. Eu me odiava por tudo que estava acontecendo. Por fazer todos daqui sofrerem.

- Bella, só tem uma coisa que eu não entendo. Se você tem pou... Pouquíssimas chances – Alice falou entre lágrimas. – Por que não aproveitar o pouco tempo que te resta?

- Porque se eu fizer isso vai ser pior quando... quando eu for.

- Como você pode estar tão certa de que você vai morrer? – Rose me disse indignada. – Primeiro a mamãe e depois o papai, agora você.

- O médico disse, eu tenho pouquíssimas chances. – falei com pesar.

- Mas e se no final das contas você se curar, você vai ficar sem o Edward?

- Se ele me aceitar depois de tudo que eu fiz eu serei a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, mas se ele preferir seguir sua vida com outra, eu não vou me impor. – _O amarei a distância_ – completei em pensamento.

Alice e Rose me encararam chorosas e me abraçaram, dormimos em seguida, as três abraçadas. Isso me lembrava as noites de pesadelos onde nos juntávamos para acabar com o medo da outra. Só que, isso estava longe de ser um pesadelo.

Hoje era o nosso último dia aqui no Brasil. Eu já sentia saudade do país que me fez viver os momentos mais felizes de minha vida, mas por pura falta de sorte, vivi um dos piores também.

Eu pretendia levar apenas as partes boas dessa viagem. Agora era me preparar para embarcar num mundo chamado: Faculdade.

As aulas começavam daqui uma semana e eu não estava tão animada para elas.

Enquanto terminava de arrumar minha mala, eu percebi o livro Romeu e Julieta entre as roupas. Acabei nem o lendo com tudo que aconteceu. Lá no meio estava a carta que meu pai havia escrito. Havia a lido tantas vezes que as palavras ficaram guardadas, não na mente, mas no coração.

Mas uma frase em especial se destacou.

**Corra atrás de seu sonho. Não desista de ser escritora, você tem o dom de dar vida as palavras, de envolver qualquer um em suas histórias de fantasia. E sempre coloque um final feliz, assim como você sempre quis em Romeo e Julieta.**

Eu queria tanto poder seguir esse conselho de meu pai. Escrever costumava ser minha vida, mas agora era difícil me ver escrevendo algo. A minha vontade ser escritora acabou quando meu pai morreu.

E como eu poderia colocar um final feliz em minhas histórias de amor, se nem a minha própria havia tido um?

Me senti um pouco tonta e tive que me sentar. Foi então que percebi que não havia tomado o meu remédio hoje de manhã.

Eu me perguntava se ele estava fazendo algum efeito, mas isso eu só descobriria daqui algumas semanas.

Quando tudo estava pronto dei uma ultima olhada naquele quarto marcado por boas lembranças e desci para me encontrar com o pessoal.

- Vamos MDM, eu estou cansada de esperar.

- Fala com a minha mão JP. – falei sem o encarar.

- Então, todos prontos para voltar para casa? – Emmett perguntou.

- NÃO. – todos gritaram em uníssono.

Quando estava para sair percebi que Edward não estava entre nós.

- Hey, Emmett? Onde o Edward está?

Ele me olhou com uma cara confusa e eu perguntei o que eu havia perdido.

- Ele não te contou?

- Contou o que?

- Ele foi embora ontem, assim que chegou do restaurante. Pegou o primeiro vôo para Seattle.

Ele havia ido embora? Por quê?

**Edward PDV**

***Vai abrir no Media rapidinho***

http: / /www. innocencemidis. com. br/ m.i_dis/bluesjazzerock/simple_plan/simple_plan_-_

***Tente esse***

http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=ZQ7oqmikZDQ

Eu não havia agüentado. Tinha fugido de Bella como um garotinho assustado. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia mais estar no mesmo ambiente que ela sem me sentir enganado ou com raiva.

O que ela havia feito no restaurante era a prova de que Bella era infantil. Não contente em acabar com o nosso relacionamento ela queria acabar com qualquer outro que eu tivesse. Ela não queria que eu fosse feliz.

Mas o que mais me irritava era que depois de tudo eu ainda podia ver a certeza a cada vez que eu pensava que a amava.

Eu queria esquecê-la, mas a lembrança de seu cheiro, de seu sorriso e de tudo nela tornava isso mais impossível do que parecia.

Eu fui embora do Brasil no mesmo instante em que vi Bella entrar em casa depois de nossa briga. Adiando a partida apenas para arrumar a mala.

Olhando da janela do avião eu deixei tudo que aconteceu para trás. Sabe a famosa frase: Tudo que acontece em Vegas, fica em Vegas? Pois é, nesse instante eu pensava: Tudo que acontece no Brasil, fica no Brasil.

Afundei meu rosto em minhas mãos respirando fundo não sabendo como seguir a partir daqui. Minha cabeça girava com tantas lembranças. E agora, aqui estava eu, tentando esquecê-las.

Começaria minha vida como se estivesse aprendendo a engatinhar.

A aeromoça nos informou sobre a aterrissagem e eu apertei meu cinto. Depois de alguns minutos já estava respirando o ar de Seattle.

Quando estava quase saindo do aeroporto uma senhora com seu marido me chamou.

- Hey rapaz. – virei-me para olhar. – Você deixou cair isso.

Ele me entregou uma fotografia. Bella comigo na praia. Ela estava sentada entre minhas pernas com suas costas encostada em meu peito me encarando com todo amor que ela dizia sentir e eu olhava para ela retribuindo.

- Você tem muita sorte, dá para ver o amor entre vocês. – A senhora falou. É, eu **_tinha_** muita sorte.

- Obrigado senhores. – acenei e sai para a chuva densa que cai lá fora. Chamei um táxi e dei-lhe o endereço da casa dos meus pais.

Eu me sentia cego diante de tudo que estava acontecendo em minha vida. Não sabia que caminho seguir ou por onde recomeçar.

**[Sem título]**

Eu abro meus olhos

Não consigo ver nada,fui cegado

Pela luz branca

Não consigo me lembrar como

Não consigo me lembrar por quê

Eu estou deitado aqui

E eu não consigo agüentar a dor

E eu não consigo fazê-la ir embora

Não, eu não consigo agüentar a dor.

Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?

Eu cometi meus erros

Não há pra onde fugir

A noite continua

Enquanto estou desaparecendo

Estou cansado de viver

Eu só quero gritar

Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?

Todos estão gritando

Tento fazer um som

Mas ninguém me ouve

Esta chegando a hora de ir

Estou partindo mas não quero

Eu quero recomeçar isto de novo

Então eu tento me apoiar em alguma coisa

Um tempo em que nada importava

E eu não consigo explicar o que aconteceu

E não consigo apagar as coisas que eu fiz

Não, eu não consigo

Eu cometi meus erros

Não há pra onde fugir

A noite continua

Enquanto estou desaparecendo

Estou cansado desta vida

Eu só quero gritar

Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?

Eram onze horas da manhã quando cheguei em casa. Estava cansado, com fome e puto.

Esme, não esperando, se assustou quando apareci na sala de casa ofegante.

- Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui? – quando Esme viu minha cara destruída sua pergunta mudou. – O que aconteceu?

Sabe aquela voz maternal que você sempre quer ouvir quando se machuca. Eu vim pedindo a viagem inteira para Esme não usá-la quando chegasse em casa, mas era inevitável.

E agora eu estava sentado ao seu lado contando tudo que havia acontecido durante toda a viagem. Eu parecia uma criancinha resmungando para os pais, mas era bom finalmente ter alguém para contar o que se passava na minha mente confusa.

- Estamos falando da mesma Bella? – Esme perguntou assustada.

- Por mais que eu quisesse negar, estamos.

- E como você se sente querido. – Esme afagou minha bochecha.

- Destruído, sem vontade de fazer nada, apenas afundar a cabeça no travesseiro e não sair mais de lá.

- Edward, por favor...

- Eu sei o que vai dizer mãe, Emmett e Jasper já me deram esse discurso. Eu vou para o meu quarto. Depois conversamos.

Me arrastei até meu quarto e me joguei na cama esperando até o momento em que aquela porta se abriria anunciando a sua chegada. Por enquanto esqueceria de tudo.

Escuto a porta da frente sendo aberta e gritos vindo de ninguém mais do que Alice. Já eram quase dez da noite e eu ainda estava deitado em minha cama. Minha mãe havia me chamado para o jantar, mas eu recusei, nada desceria por minha garganta.

Fiquei deitado apenas encarando o meu pôster do Foo Fighters colado no meu teto, lembrança do show que eu havia ido em Los Angeles.

Era um tempo sem preocupações. Eu tinha 17 anos na época. Foi quando ela terminou comigo na frente de todos. Naquele dia eu fugi de casa. Me lembro até hoje.

**Flashback on**

Estávamos no nosso baile de formatura, uma festa bem animada.

***Link para a música***

http: / www. 4shared. com /audio /9ue8CvBw/08_Foo_Fighters_-_Breakout_

***Se não for tente esse***

http: / www. youtube. com /watch?v=4L6OvFiTQNU

Quando vejo ela, no seu vestido lilás, vindo em minha direção . Meu coração, como sempre acelerou e um sorriso apareceu em meu rosto.

Mas para a minha surpresa, ela passou por mim sorrindo sacana e se jogou nos braços de um dos jogadores do time de futebol e o beijou.

Aquilo fervilhou em mim e quando minha consciência voltou, o cara estava no chão com o nariz sangrando e eu discutindo com Sophie.

- Eu posso saber o que foi isso? – gritei visivelmente alterado.

- Ué, estava curtindo. – falou simples.

- Que eu saiba, seu namorado sou eu!

- Não, você _era_ o meu namorado. Cansei de você.

Minha vontade naquela hora era de pular no pescoço daquela vagabunda, mas me controlei sabendo da quantidade de pessoas a nossa volta.

Tomei uma respiração profunda reprimindo a dor e sai de lá.

- Até mais, Cullen. – Sophie falou rindo.

- Isso vai ter volta. – sussurrei para mim a promessa.

Peguei meu carro e arranquei em alta velocidade pela estrada de Forks. O tempo estava agradável, o que era bem raro. Então liguei o som do carro e baixei a capota do meu Camaro, sentindo o vento bater no rosto.

Tocava a música Breakout do Foo Fighters e eu cantei junto aliviando toda a raiva que estava contida em meu peito.

Foi naquele pequeno momento que eu prometi para mim mesmo nunca mais amar ninguém, tinha certeza que todas as mulheres fariam isso comigo.

O rádio anunciou o show do Foo Fighters que aconteceria em Los Angeles no dia seguinte e tomado pela loucura segui para lá. Sem parar em casa para trocar de roupa. Queria fazer uma loucura uma vez na vida e essa era a minha chance, apenas mandei uma mensagem para Jasper avisando aonde eu estava indo. Ele não queria deixar, mas ele não estava ali para me impedir.

Segui rodando a noite inteira. Não me importava com nada, não sentia sono e gritava a música. Eu queria esquecer de Sophie e começar a viver a vida de maneira intensa.

Quando era nove da manhã eu ainda estava rodando. Já havia parado ligado para Standford cancelando minha matricula, e também ligando para Dartmouth avisando que enviaria meus dados até segunda.

Eles me aceitaram na universidade. E eu fiquei feliz por me livrar dela de uma vez por todas.

**Flashback off**

Cheguei em L.A e fui direto para a casa de minha tia. No outro dia me esbaldei no show não querendo saber do dia de amanhã.

Foi desse dia em diante que eu comecei a passar todos os verões na casa da minha tia, cercado de mulheres todos os dias. Minha personalidade canalha começou ali.

Minha promessa acabou no momento em que conheci Bella, mas eu deveria saber que ela faria isso comigo. O besta aqui acreditou que ela o amava e só se ferrou. Sendo largado de novo.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um bater em minha porta. Sussurrei um baixo "entre" e logo Alice surgiu em meu quarto.

- Nossa priminho pra que toda essa melancolia? – lancei um olhar de "como se você não soubesse" para ela.

- Vamos Edward, estamos todos lá na sala mostrando as fotos da viagem, Emmett montou um data show. E por incrível que pareça ele entende dessas coisas.

- Alice, por favor, me deixa.

- Não, vamos logo. – ela me puxou pelo braço me fazendo levantar. Descemos as escadas e nos juntamos a família.

- Chegou quem faltava. – Carlisle anunciou.

- Vamos Edward, sente-se que já vai começar. – Esme disse doce apontando para um lugar ao seu lado, mas isso faria com que eu me sentasse ao lado de Bella. Com o pensamento meu sangue ferveu.

- Eu vou ficar de pé. – Esme me lançou um olhar entristecido.

- Solta essa coisa logo Emmett. – Jasper ralhou.

Emmett apertou o play e logo imagens de nossas férias eram exibidas no telão montado.

As fotos eram de nossas noites na balada, confusões na hora do jantar e até de todos na piscina. Apareceu a foto de Alice com a cara verde por causa do creme e ela soltou uma exclamação. Jacob e Tânia brigando. Rosalie e Emmett fazendo careta no nosso primeiro dia na casa. Então a tela se encheu com a foto que mais cedo eu quase havia perdido no aeroporto.

Dei um suspiro que saiu alto demais e arrisquei um olhar para sua direção. O que eu não esperava era ver Bella olhando para mim também. Nossos olhares se conectaram, mas eu quebrei o contado, aquilo machucava demais.

Achei ter visto uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de Bella, mas era uma ilusão, ela não choraria por mim.

- Bom pessoal, agora que já vimos as fotos, vou me retirar, estou muito cansado.

- Mas querido, você passou o dia inteiro em seu quarto, fique conosco mais um pouquinho e nos conte sobre as férias.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar. Se me dão licença.

No dia seguinte levantei cedo, mas meu corpo negava a satisfação de uma noite bem dormida. Tive pesadelos, os quais eu não me lembrava.

Desci para tomar café, e devo admitir que ainda era estranho me acostumar com o clima gelado de Forks depois de uma temporada no Brasil.

Sentei-me a mesa quando meu celular começou a vibrar. Olhei no visor e estava escrito Seth. Atendi feliz por ser meu amigo.

- Oi Seth.

- _Olá dorminhoco. Estou tentando falar com você desde as dez da manhã_. – olhei no relógio da cozinha que marcava uma hora da tarde. Me assustei por ter dormido tanto tempo.

- Foi mal Seth, é que eu cheguei ontem de viagem e precisava descansar.

- _Fica tranqüilo irmão._

- Mas e ai? Sobre o que você queria falar comigo.

- _Bom, estamos preparando uma festa aqui na reserva, queria saber se não tava a fim de vir. Mostrar se aprendeu um pouco do gingado brasileiro._

- To dentro.

- _Te espero aqui então._

- Beleza, até mais.

- _Até._

Planos para hoje, checado. Mas teria que pedir o carro de Carlisle emprestado, pois o meu estava tendo alguns problemas, precisava arrumá-lo urgente.

**Bella PDV**

Estava no meu quarto fazendo uma coisa que eu não fazia há muito tempo. Tocando violão.

Tocava qualquer coisa que me viesse a cabeça, se me fizesse desconectar do mundo, eu tocava. Sentia-me alegre tocando violão. Me lembrava das aulas de Charlie. Como eu odiava fazer pestana, agora eram tão simples.

Mas tive que parar de tocar quando percebi Jacob entrando em meu quarto com Tânia em seu encalço.

- Jacob o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim chamar você para uma festa hoje lá na reserva.

- Ah, eu não to muito a fim de ir não, que tal na próxima?

- Qual é Bella, Emmett não vai porque foi com alguém no shopping, Jasper foi acampar com Alice. – Alice e acampamento não eram coisas que eu esperava ouvir na mesmo frase. – Eu sei, ele conseguiu convencê-la passando o discurso de "uma noite romântica". Rosalie parece ter saído com alguém. Você não se diverte desde que se separou do Cullen idiota. Anda pensando demais.

- O Edward vai? – não queria vê-lo.

- Se eu estou te chamando é porque não tenho intenções de chamá-lo. Como seu amigo eu falo que você deve curtir a vida.

- Amigo? – Agora Jacob era meu amigo. Desde quando?

- É, se eu não consigo você como minha namorada, achei que fosse legal sermos amigos. Você é uma garota legal.

- Sem azaração, ou qualquer coisa do tipo?

- Eu prometo.

- Ok, amigos então. Mas quanto a festa, eu não posso ir, meu carro está com uns problemas.

- Se você quiser pode ir com a gente.

- O QUE? – Tânia gritou.

- Ela não tem carona o que custa?

Tânia parecia querer voar no pescoço de Jacob. Mas que namoro mais conturbado o desses dois. Um dia estão na maior melação, no outro estão brigando. O engraçado é que esse "namoro" surgiu do nada. Não sei como, quando ou onde começou. É a vida.

- Jacob, tudo bem, eu me viro. Mas eu vou sim. Você tem razão, preciso me divertir.

- Que bom, nos vemos lá então.

Eu precisava ver se meu carro estava em condições. Mas como Jacob disse, eu estive pensando muito esses dias. Talvez uma noite fora da realidade não fizesse mal.

Estava quase na hora da festa quando terminei de me arrumar. Como a festa seria praia resolvi pôr um vestido com sandálias de salto baixo.

Fui até a parte de fora da casa e uma brisa super gelada passou por mim. Esqueci da mudança climática, estava acostumada com o calor do Brasil. Voltei para meu quarto e peguei um casaco.

Desci até a garagem e fui até meu carro. Um Volvo XC90 Tuned. **(n/a: chega de só o Edward ter um Volvo :p)** Ergui o capo do carro, mexi em algumas coisas, mas ainda estava receosa de sair com ele, poderia para no meio da estrada e não seria muito agradável. Talvez Carlisle emprestasse seu carro.

**Carro da Bella**:

http:/ /eurocars. files. wordpress. com /2007/ 07/volvo_xc90_xc_90_suv_

**Carlisle PDV**

Estava na cozinha com Esme, tentando aprender como preparar um prato desconhecido por mim. Não estava indo nada bem.

Até que Bella entrou pela porta que dava acesso a garagem ao mesmo tempo que Edward entrou pela porta da cozinha.

- Carlisle me empresta o seu carro? – eles disseram juntos.

Fiquei sem reação. Para quem emprestar. Aqueles dois tinham passado por muita coisa e para ser sincero ainda não conseguia acreditar na atitude de Bella, ela não fazia isso. Algo ela com certeza escondia, mas isso era assunto para outra hora. Porque nesse momento Bella e Edward trocavam olhares de desafio.

Ao mesmo tempo os dois correram para pegar a chave em cima da bancada da cozinha.

- Solta, eu preciso dela. – Edward disse.

- Não, eu preciso.

- Ele vai emprestar para mim, já que é meu pai.

- Carlisle é justo com todos.

- O que você vai fazer afinal? Procurar a próxima vitima? – Edward disse frio.

Os olhos de Bella pareciam sôfregos, mas pude ver um ódio crescendo. Uma coisa que não havia ali antes.

- Eu vou com o meu carro. – gritaram os dois e saíram por onde haviam entrado.

- Carlisle, precisamos fazer alguma coisa. Esses dois não deviam estar assim.

- Eu sei Esme. Daremos um jeito.

**Emmett PDV**

Quando Bellinha disse que não sabia que Edward tinha ido embora mais cedo do que a gente, eu fiquei chocado. Edward disse que tinha se despedido de todo mundo, mas pelo visto não de Bella.

Sabe, eu entendo o meu mano, a garota acabou com ele e por mais que eu amo aquela minha priminha encapetada, ela me decepcionou fazendo aquilo com Edward. Posso não ser o cara mais inteligente do mundo, mas Bellinha não terminaria com ele assim, por causa de um plano, ela parecia gostar realmente dele.

Ai com certeza tinha coisa.

Mas por enquanto esse pensamento vai ficar de lado. Tenho muitas coisas para resolver. Terminar de organizar minhas coisas para voltar para faculdade, o que por mim demoraria mais umas três semanas. E sinceramente meu tempo estava sendo muito bem gasto com uma gostosa chamada Rosalie.

Quando chegarmos a faculdade eu começo o meu trabalho profissa de espião.

Agora, eu e Rosalie andávamos pelo shopping de Port Angeles. Claro que ninguém sabia que estávamos aqui, nem mesmo Alice e Bella que sabiam de nossos encontros. E graças a o meu bom Deus, aquela coisa chamada JP estava longe de nossa casa desde que voltamos do Brasil.

Nem Tânia vai nos visitar, aposto que passa o tempo todo com o Jake malandro na reserva fazendo promiscuidade. Aqueles dois têm um fogo, que só vendo. Ou melhor, dica, não queiram ver.

- Sabe Emmett, é bom poder sair com você, sem ter medo de virar a esquina e dar de cara com um conhecido.

- Mas Rose querida, não tem como virar a esquina em um shopping.

Rose revirou os olhos.

- Você tem sorte de ser bonito.

- Isso não é sorte, é um tempo bem gasto na academia.

Rosalie sorriu e nos sentamos para tomar um sorvete.

- Rosalie posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, até duas.

- Você acha que tem um motivo a mais para Bella ter terminado com Edward. – Por mais que eu quisesse esquecer esse assunto, eu me preocupava com Bella e principalmente com meu irmão.

Rose engasgou com a Coca que ela bebia e me olhou chocada.

- O-o que te-e faz pensar isso? – ela gaguejou.

- É só que não parece uma coisa que Bella faria.

- Emmett, podemos mudar de assunto, isso é com os dois, não vamos nos intrometer. – Rose disse ainda mais nervosa.

- Tudo bem, mas eu vou descobrir. – sussurrei a última parte para mim seriamente como uma promessa.

Até que uma ruiva passou por mim com uma loira a sua cola. Elas se sentaram a mesa ao nosso lado e eu fiz um sinal para que Rose olhasse.

- O que foi? – ela sussurrou para que só eu ouvisse.

- É esse a ruiva que Edward estava quando o achei no Rio, lembra?

O olhar de Rose ficou assassino e ela olhou em direção a ruiva. Uma expressão de choque apareceu em seu rosto.

- Oh meu Deus. É a Victória.

- Victória?

- Ela faz História comigo. – Ah, eu sabia que eu já tinha visto a foguinho em algum lugar. – Eu vou matar essa vaca.

Rose começou a se levantar, mas eu a impedi. Fiz sinal para que ela se calasse e escutei a conversa.

- Menina, eu conheci um homem no Rio de Janeiro que você não tem idéia de quem é. – Foguinho disse com uma voz irritante.

- Ui, me conta. – a loira disse toda animadinha. Mulheres.

- Ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Edward Cullen o futuro doutor mais sexy de toda Dartmouth.

A loira encarou Victória com espanto.

- Eu também encontrei Edward lá. Fomos para um restaurante, mas então uma baixinha apareceu falando que ele era gay e depois um homem falou das noites maravilhosas que passaram juntos. Eu fugi no mesmo momento, mas uma lambisgóia derrubou vinho no meu vestido.

Rosalie deu um risinho, mas amassou a latinha em sua mão. Ela ia descer o cassete nessas duas. Amo uma mulher com poder.

- OMG! Edward não pode ser gay. Aquele homem tem pegada demais.

- Bom, as vezes armaram para ele, mas e quanto a você, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Infelizmente não. O irmão dele, Emmett Cullen, certo? Pois é, ele chegou bem na hora que a coisa ia pegar fogo.

- Esse Emmett pode ser bonito, mas foi totalmente inconveniente. – Que mané inconveniente? Eu nem sei o que isso significa.

- Eu sei, mas nada fará Edward escapar de mim. Fiquei sabendo pela minha amiga Leah que ele vai para a festa na reserva Quileute hoje. Ele que me aguarde.

- Amiga se importa se dividir?

- Com certeza, não.

Nesse momento Rose me passou um guardanapo com uma mensagem.

**Eu vou matar essas piranhas!**

_Calma Rose._

**Que calma Emmett. Essa fogueira quer** – Ela havia rabiscado algo que escreveu.

_Quer o que?_

**Nada, vamos apenas segui-las e impedir que Edward comece a ser o canalha de tempos atrás. **

_Por mim fechou. Mas vamos precisar de disfarces._

Não esperei ela responder, a puxei pelo braço e fomos à uma loja de fantasias. Eu amo me fantasiar.

**Alice PDV**

EU ODEIO ACAMPAR! Eu nem sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui. Ah, não, eu sei sim. O IDIOTA DO MEU NAMORADO ME CONVENCEU A VIR.

Ok, idiota foi demais, mas como eu pude ser convencida a acampar. Uma coisa tão arcaica e nojenta e sem cabimento. Por que eu preferiria acampar se eu sei que tem uma cama quentinha na minha casa só esperando eu me deitar nela?

Eu vou dizer porquê.

É tudo culpa daqueles Hippies idiotas que ficavam com aquele papo de "Paz e Amor" ou "comunicação com a natureza".

Eu tenho certeza que eles fumavam unzinho e depois achavam que as árvores estavam conversando com eles.

Sem falar naquelas calças boca de sino HORRENDAS que eles usavam. Meu Deus dava pra esconder uma televisão de vinte a nove polegadas na barra daquela calça.

- Jasper, estamos chegando? – Perguntei olhando para a caminhada íngreme que estávamos subindo.

- Quase meu amor. – ele disse doce.

- Sabe Jasper, você tem sorte de ser bonito.

- Eu pensei que você ia gostar. – ele se virou para mim fazendo biquinho. Assim eu não resisto.

- Você poderia ter pelo menos adiantado que teríamos que subir esse morro. Teria posto um tênis. – olhei para minhas botas de salto médio. Poxa, eu não sabia que íamos acampar. Quando Jasper disse que teríamos uma noite romântica eu pensei em um jantar a luz de velas, não em um acampamento.

- Desculpe.

- Ok, já que estamos aqui vamos seguir em frente. É melhor que a paisagem valha a pena.

- Você vai ver.

***Meia hora depois***

- E agora estamos chegando? – Eu vou matar se ele disser que falta mais um pouquinho. Ele disse isso nas quinze vezes eu perguntei.

- Na verdade, chegamos.

Ele largou a mochila no meio de uma clareira e apontou para o horizonte. Me surpreendi com a vista. Estávamos em uma montanha muito bonita e eu podia ver toda a pequena Forks lá embaixo.

O céu estava quase escuro e algumas estrelas já pespontavam. Umas ali, outras aqui. Fazendo uma decoração na noite tão bela.

- Oh Jasper, é lindo. – Corri para abraçá-lo.

- Que bom que você gostou. Me diga, valeu a pena toda a subida? – Ele perguntou meio receoso.

- Apesar de minhas botas terem ido para o saco, essa vista me conquistou.

- Eu vou montar as barracas já está escurecendo, você gostaria de ajudar?

- "As barracas"?

- É, a minha e a sua! – Como ele era fofo. Ele achava mesmo que eu queria dormir em outra barraca? Ta certo, que não tínhamos avançado tanto no nosso relacionamento. Qual é, estamos namorando há duas semanas e meia, mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja assim tão pura.

A única pura da família é a Bella. E não é por falta de opção.

- Jasper, nós não poderíamos dividir a barraca? Porque não faz sentido virmos sozinho e ainda dormimos separados.

- Se você quer assim, eu vou montar apenas uma. – Ele disse seguro. Ui, esse Jasper seguro era o que eu estava procurando.

**Bella PDV**

Eu estava com raiva do jeito petulante de Edward. Nada justificava como ele agiu na cozinha.

Ta bom, talvez aja uma justificativa, não que eu me orgulhe disso. Na verdade eu faria tudo para voltar atrás, mas não é uma coisa que eu posso controlar.

AAHHHH, eu estou ficando louca.

Eu terminei com Edward para ele não sofrer, ele ainda estava sofrendo assim como eu, mas passaria. Eu tenho que deixá-lo seguir em frente.

Cheguei à garagem e entrei no meu carro, arranquei da garagem sem medo de ele parar no meio da estrada. Se parasse pelo menos não teria que olhar para Edward. Minha raiva por ele passou, mas certamente não sua raiva por mim.

- ! – Gritei para extravasar toda a tensão que se acumulou em minha vida.

**Mais um tempinho e tudo voltará a ser como no dia que nos conhecemos.**

Vi luzes por toda a praia, tochas fincadas na areia dando um ar de místico e a brisa que o mar trazia por um milagre não estavam muito geladas, mas não deixavam o friozinho característico de lado.

Fui andando pela areia vendo se conhecia alguma pessoa ali parada. Até que visualizei Jacob se agarrando com Tânia. Era melhor eu esperar um pouco para falar com ele, talvez quando ele estiver com a boca um pouco menos ocupada.

- Bella? – alguém disse atrás de mim.

- Seth. – disse me jogando nos braços de meu amigo.

- Uau, quanto tempo eu não te vejo.

- Pois é, eu estou morando com Carlisle e Esme agora. Vai ter que me aturar muito por aqui. – sorri.

- Acho que posso fazer esse sacrifício. – Seth era três anos mais novo que eu e nós costumávamos correr por essas praias e fazer bolo de lama. Eu realmente senti falta dele esses últimos anos. – Quem te convidou?

- Jacob.

- Então você já conhece o paspalhão.

- É, conheci assim que cheguei aqui.

- Espera, você por acaso é a "morenaça" com quem ele foi viajar?

- Humm, é, acho que sou eu, considerando que Tânia é loira. – Seth olhou para trás e fez cara de nojo.

- Não gosto dela. Mas isso é injusto, ele já passou mais tempo com você do que eu.

- Façamos o seguinte. Amanhã eu venho aqui de novo e relembramos dos velhos tempos, fechado. – Estendi minha mão para ele.

- Fechado.

Seth e eu começamos a dançar ao som de uma música eletrizante.

- Ei Bella, você espera um minutinho, Edward chegou.

- Edward? – Esbugalhei os olhos.

- É, eu chamei ele. Desculpe se eu soubesse que você estava por aqui eu teria pedido para ele te avisar.

- Por favor, não deixa ele saber que eu to aqui. – Pedi desesperada.

- Por quê?

- Só não deixe, eu te explico depois.

Sai correndo e me afastei o máximo possível de Edward. Na verdade eu me escondi atrás da mesa de bebida.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Seth apareceu ali.

- Me conta.

- Você se importa de falarmos disso amanhã. Há uma coisa que é dolorosa e que apenas minhas irmãs sabem. E que eu vou contar para você. SE me prometer que não conta para ninguém.

- Bells, assim você me assusta.

- Fica calmo, amanhã conversamos. Agora eu vou embora.

- Não fica mais um pouco.

- Não, eu realmente preciso. Até amanhã Seth.

- Tchau Bells.

Deixei meu esconderijo vendo se Edward não estava por perto. Fui andando rápido até que trombei em alguém alto. Quando olhei para cima senti meu corpo aliviar.

- Bella você veio.

- É, e já estou indo também Jacob.

- Não senhorita. Você veio para se divertir e não estamos nem na metade da noite.

- Eu preciso ir de verdade. Meu carro está com problema e se ele quebrar no meio da estrada vai ser perigoso.

- Não mente. Eu já vi o Sr. Ensebado aqui. – Droga.

- Me deixa ir.

- Não. Paul. – Ele gritou e um homem mais ou menos de seu tamanho chegou até nós. – Paul essa é Bella. Bella esse é Paul, meu amigo aqui na tribo. Paul por que não leva Bella para uma dança.

- Será um prazer. – Ele disse galante.

Pensei em negar, mas Jacob estava firme em sua proposta de "diversão" então preferi não discutir.

***Link para a música, abre no Media rapidinho***

http: / /www. innocencemidis. com. br /m.i_dis/bluesjazzerock/coldplay/coldplay_-_the_

***Se não abrir o primeiro tente esse***

http:/ www .youtube .com /watch?v=EdBym7kv2IM

- Agora para dar um climinha. – o DJ anunciou.

Logo reconheci a música. Coldplay sem dúvida era uma das minhas bandas favoritas. Principalmente essa música. Na minha opinião só perdia para Viva la Vida.

Paul era um ótimo dançarino, mas eu não ajudava. Pisei em seus pés no começo da música, ainda bem que ele foi compreensivo.

Encostei minha cabeça em seus ombros e mirei o mar. Sentindo uma brisa afagar meu rosto. Mas Paul me girou fazendo-me olhar para o outro lado. Antes não tivesse feito isso, pois assim que deitei meu rosto novamente nos ombros de Paul avistei Edward dançando com outra garota. Ele olhava fixamente para mim com uma expressão de raiva e quando nossos olhos se encontraram pude ver a decepção em seus olhos e tinha certeza que os meus demonstravam medo. A única emoção que eu sentia ultimamente.

**Edward PDV**

Cheguei a festa pensando em curtir, mas quando vi Seth conversando com uma morena meu mundo caiu. Era Bella, reconheceria aqueles cabelos sedosos em qualquer lugar. O que eu não daria para tocar naqueles cabelos de novo. Eu sentia tanta falta das noites que dormimos juntos no Brasil. Das nossas conversas, do seu charme extremamente sensual, que me fazia querer ainda mais.

Mas era passado e ela me enganou. Então como se quisesse provar que me superou ela começou a dançar com Paul. Ele era um amigo, mas passou a estar na minha lista negra só por estar dançando com a minha Bella. Quer dizer com a Bella.

Com uma raiva repentina agarrei a primeira pessoa que vi na minha frente e a puxei para dançar. Claro que não houve objeções, afinal eu era Edward Cullen, ninguém resistia a mim.

Vi Bella se arrepiar com a brisa que bateu em seu frágil corpo. Se fosse eu ali teria tirado meu casaco e dado para ela, mas Paul não fez nada disso, não pareceu nem ter percebido.

Então ele girou Bella na areia fazendo ela me encarar. Meu rosto certamente denunciava a minha raiva e meus olhos a minha decepção. Mas o que eu vi nos dela me deixou um pouco confuso. Por que ela teria medo? Será que era de mim?

Deixei o pensamento de lado quando a pessoa que estava dançando começou a alisar minhas costas. Senti um arrepio, mas não de prazer, era repulsa, tinha que dar o fora daquele lugar.

Sussurrei um "sinto muito" para a mulher e me afastei.

**Emmett PDV**

Eu e Rose daríamos uma dupla de espiões perfeita. Estávamos escondidos atrás de um grande vaso olhando para Victória.

- Emmett, você se importaria de me explicar porque escolheu uma fantasia de cowboy?

- Shhhhh. Aqui eu sou o Xerife Wood. Codinome, não se esqueça. – Rose revirou os olhos.

- Você pode me explicar porque escolheu uma fantasia de cowboy, Xerife Wood?

- Porque cowboys não chama a atenção.

- Oh claro. É extremamente comum você ver pessoas com chapeis de cowboy e calças de couro.

- Ainda bem que você me entende. Agora fique de olho na ruiva. – Sussurrei para Rose ao meu lado vestida de homem. – Sabe, acho que terei alguns problemas para te beijar depois que te vi vestida de homem.

Rose arqueou as sobrancelhas perfeitas.

- A ruiva Emmett! Foco, nela! – ela apontou.

Olhei para ruiva porque eu estava ficando com medo da Rosalie. Ela ainda estava com sua amiguinha.

- Vamos Emmett elas estão indo para a tal festa.

Corremos para o estacionamento o mais rápido que conseguimos. Essas calças podem ser realmente desconfortáveis depois de um tempo. Porra! Não sinto mais minhas partes intimas.

Entrei no carro e dei partida seguindo o Jaguar da foguinho. Estava me segurando para não passar por cima daquele carrinho.

Tentei ser o mais discreto possível, fingindo que apenas estava indo para mesma festa que ela. Eu sei fingir ta ligado. Ninguém engana o Xerife Wood.

- Emmett, nós as perdemos. – Rose disse.

- MAS HEIN? – olhei para frente e não vi nenhum Jaguar. – MERDA.

Senhor, me dá uma luz.

Nesse momento vi um farol pelo espelho retrovisor e ouvi uma buzina.

- VAI BUZINAR PARA A SUA AVÓ!

- Emmett, são elas. – Rose gritou para mim. Opa.

Elas me ultrapassaram e chegamos juntos a festa. As duas desceram do carro e vieram até o meu carro. Pararam na frente dele e fizeram sinal para descermos.

Quando Rose desceu a loira escancarou a boca. AH, é a loirinha descerebrada que o Edward estava tentando catar lá no Brasil. Qual é o nome dessa coisa? Ah sim, Irina.

Mas o melhor foi ver a expressão da foguinho quando eu desci do carro. Parecia que ela tinha borrado as calças.

- Você. – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Olá Barbie Malibu, como ficou o seu vestido? Espero que bem manchado. – Rose sacaneou.

- Foi ela que derrubou o vinho no seu vestido? – Foguinho perguntou assustada.

- Eu mesma, a lambisgóia. – Ela olhou para Irina quando disse isso.

- Sabe você me deve um vestido. – Irina tentou ser firme.

- Eu acho que eu tenho um pano de prato em casa. Com certeza custa mais que aquele seu vestido.

- Como se atreve a... – Victória se aproximou de Rose.

- Abaixa esse seu dedo Victória. – Rose peitou Victória. – Eu to querendo te quebrar desde que te vi pela primeira vez na universidade, é melhor não me irritar.

Victória engoliu seco.

- Se não se importam, temos uma festa para curtir. – Rose pegou minha mão e me puxou para dentro.

- Ok Emmett, preste atenção. Eu vou ficar de olho para que nem Victória nem Irina se aproximem de Edward, você fica de olho em Edward para ele não tentar nada e em qualquer outra mulher que tentar aproximação. – Acho que eu ia gostar da minha missão. – Foco na missão, não tente se dar bem Emmett Cullen. Seja discreto.

Broxei depois dessa.

Já que eu ficaria na seca por essa noite, resolvi afogar as mágoas em comida.

E a mesa de aperitivos não deixava a desejar. Tinha de tudo. Tortas, pães, frutas, frutos do mar, até fundi.

Resolvi começar leve. Peguei um pão e avistei um pote de Nutella. Por mais que eu ache pão e Nutella pobre demais para uma festa eu estava satisfeito. Eu amo esse negocinho gosmento.

Procurei algo para passar a Nutella encontrando uma espátula.

Acho que haviam deixado o potinho da Nutella muito tempo na geladeira, estava duro e impossível de passar. Fiz força, mas sem querer a espátula voou da minha mão.

Olhei para trás e vi a espátula grudada no cabelo de uma pessoa muito azarada.

Virei para mesa e fingi não ter nada a ver com isso.

Peguei outra espátula, mas deu na mesma. Dessa vez o resultado foi pior.

A espátula voou até o caldeirão de fundi que estava em cima daqueles fogões portáteis, batendo no controle de temperatura. Aquele negócio começou a esquentar e formar bolhas até que...

**Edward PDV**

Estava conversando com uns caras da faculdade quando de repente escuto uma explosão vindo da mesa de comidas. Fiquei com medo de olhar para o estrago, mas o grito familiar de Emmett me chamou a atenção.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PORRA TA QUEIMANDO. TIRA ISSO DA MINHA CARA!

Não, ele não explodiu o fundi na cara dele. Isso não pode ser verdade. Por favor, diz que é mentira

- MALDITO FUNDI.

Poxa eu pedi, por favor.

Emmett passou correndo por mim e se jogou dentro do mar.

- MERDA DE MAR GELADO. – ele gritou de lá de dentro. Mas Emmett deveria ter esquecido que ele não era muito bom em nadar no mar. – SOCORRO, EU NÃO SEI NADAR!

Ah não, acabou de lembrar. Respirei fundo e fui ao seu encontro. Emmett se debatia.

- Emmett fica de pé.

- Não. Eu não consigo nadar.

- Fica de pé logo. – falei segurando seus braços. Mas ele era muito pesado e eu acabei caindo também.

- Qual é cara, se levanta.

- NÃO, eu estou me afogando. – Emmett se debatia, fazendo água espirrar para todo lado.

- FICA LOGO DE PÉ DROGA.

Emmett se colocou de pé e no momento em que ele ficou de pé percebeu que a água só ia até seus joelhos.

- Oh Edward você me salvou. – ele pegou meu braço e começou a me girar num abraço apertado. Mas tão rápido começou a me abraçar, ele parou.

- Opa, não era para você saber que eu estava aqui.

Ele saiu correndo em direção a praia, me deixando molhado e sem entender merda nenhuma.

**Rosalie PDV**

Eu pedi para ele ser discreto, mas com Emmett isso não existe. Como ele pode ser tão bonito, mas tão burro.

Ele veio correndo desesperados em minha direção.

- Rose, temos que dar o fora daqui. Edward me viu.

- Não, temos que vigiar as mocréias.

- Mas ele me viu.

- Se esconde debaixo da mesa. – E não é que ele se escondeu mesmo. Prefiro me abster de comentários.

- Rosalie, você viu o Emmett? – Edward correu em minha direção.

- Não.

- Certeza? Eu vi ele vindo para cá.

- Aqui ele não está não.

ATHIM!

- Você ouviu isso? – Edward perguntou desconfiado. Eu vou matar o Emmett.

- Isso o que? – Dei um sorriso amarelo.

- O espirro. – Me olhou como se fosse burra.

- Ah sim, fui eu. Athim, athim. Está frio hoje.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

ATHIM!

- Merda de alergia. ATHIM. – Emmett provavelmente bateu a cabeça na mesa, pois ela pulou.

Edward olhou esquisito e levantou a toalha.

- Emmett, sai daí!

- Não, você não está me vendo aqui. Sou uma imagem do seu subconsciente.

- Sai. Logo.

- Ok, não precisa ficar bravo.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Curtindo. É uma festa. – Disse evasiva.

- É, não estamos de jeito nenhum te vigiando. – Olhei para Emmett. Ele simplesmente piscou e fez sinal de positivo com as mãos. Bati na minha testa desistindo.

- Me vigiando? – Ele parecia descrente.

- Olha Edward é...

- Nós NÃO estamos te vigiando, você não entendeu o que eu disse? – Emmett deu um cola em Edward. Vi seu olho esquerdo tremendo.

- Cala a boca Emmett. Olha Edward, Emmett já bebeu alem da conta, não diz coisa com coisa. Eu vou levá-lo para casa. – Não esperei sua resposta e sai dali arrastando Emmett comigo.

- Mas eu não estou...

- Mas uma palavra e eu te castro.

**Bella PDV**

Eu estava roxa de tanto rir. Tive que me sentar, pois já estava passando mal. Como meu primo pode ser tão burro? Ele sozinho conseguiu explodir o fundi. E a cena do mar. Ver os dois tentando levantar era impagável. Uma pena não ter gravado. Sem dúvida iria para o blog.

Olhei no relógio e me assustei ao ver que era duas da manhã. Era hora de ir para casa.

Me despedi de todos com a promessa de voltar no dia seguinte e falar com Seth. Me conduzi até onde eu havia deixado meu carro.

Chegando lá avistei Edward. Ele chutava o pneu de sua Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder. Eu simplesmente babei no carro dele. Era conversível e um vermelho forte. Um tipo de carro que eu compraria para mim.

**Carro do Eddie**: http: /n.. com. br /carros/images/eclipse_

- Vai ficar ai babando? – Ele disse rancoroso.

- Se for crime ficar babando num carro com 268 cv e torque de 36 kgfm a 4.500 rpm, então pode me prender. – Aquele carro era um furacão na estrada.

- Vejo que entende de carros.

- Sim um pouco.

- Se você conseguir concertá-lo eu agradeceria. – Ele disse cansado.

- Infelizmente eu não sei tanto assim.

- Uma pena.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele não quer pegar.

- Se quiser, eu posso te dar uma carona. – Soltei de uma vez. Edward se virou e olhou para mim conjeturando.

- Eu não mordo Edward. – pensei ter ouvido algum comentário dele, mas ignorei.

- Ok, só aceito porque nossa casa fica longe.

- Muito bem, só me deixe dar uma checada, ele também não está muito bom.

Edward se aproximou de mim e mexeu em algumas coisas.

- Pronto.

- Não vai parar? – Eu estava com medo.

- Não!

- Você concertou o meu carro, mas não consegue concertar o seu?

- O problema do seu era simples.

- Ok, venha entre. - Ele abriu a porta do motorista para mim.

- Velhos hábitos não se perdem facilmente. – Senti minha bochecha queimando e entrei no carro sussurrando um "obrigado" tímido.

- Belo carro.

- Obrigada.

Tentando acalmar a atmosfera liguei o som. Péssima escolha. Estava tocando The scientist. Mudei de estação parando em uma qualquer.

Pensei ter visto um Jaguar na minha cola, mas só deveria ser alguém indo para Forks também.

Ficamos o caminho inteiro em silencio e graças a Deus faltavam poucos quilômetros para chegarmos em casa. O Jaguar havia sumido de vista há um tempo atrás.

Mas para a minha má sorte o carro começou a engasgar.

- Não, não, não. – Choraminguei.

Então o carro parou. No meio da estrada.

- Não faz isso comigo carrinho. – Sussurrava tentando dar partida.

- O que aconteceu?

- Bom, o carro parou.

- Mas eu olhei ele, estava tudo certo.

- É, parece que não entende muito de carro. Você tem sorte de ser bonito. – Sussurrei a última parte para mim.

- Como você sai com um carro problemático Bella? – ele disse preocupado.

- Que eu me lembre, eu pedi o carro de Carlisle emprestado, mas você também o queria.

- Você é tão irresponsável. – ele já estava me irritando.

- Ei senhor responsável, senão fosse por mim você ainda estaria naquela festa parado com um carro PROBLEMÁTICO!

- Você quer dizer onde estava quente, claro, e com pessoas em volta?

- Por que aceitou a carona? – ele não me respondeu imediatamente. Parecia pensar em que responder.

- Você estaria sozinha aqui se eu não tivesse aceitado.

- Você quer dizer que eu estaria sem ninguém piando no meu ouvido?

Ficamos nos encarando e só então percebi nossa proximidade. Sentia sua respiração bater no meu rosto e me foquei em seus lábios entreabertos. Me senti aproximando ainda mais meu rosto e ele também.

Mas quando percebi a idiotice me afastei.

- Você é um idiota. – falei saindo do carro.

**Alice PDV**

Eu devo ter me exaltado falando que eu odeio acampar. Essa coisa subiu no meu conceito. A paisagem fora da barraca era linda. Mas o vento frio já começava a incomodar, por isso entramos.

Hum, eu posso pensar em várias maneiras para nós não dormimos na barraca.

- Está gostando Alice? – Jasper perguntou se deitando no colchão de ar.

- Isso é maravilhoso. – Levantei a cabeça e apoiei meu queixo em seu peito. – Ainda bem que você me convenceu a vir.

Jasper deu um sorriso lindo e contagiante. Me posicionei em cima de seu corpo e o beijei. Um beijo calmo, mas algo acendeu em Jasper e ele nos virou na barraca ficando por cima.

Começou a distribuir beijos por toda extensão de meu pescoço. A respiração já estava ficando ofegante e suas mãos em um súbito de segurança começaram a passear pela lateral do meu corpo.

Senti meu rosto inteiro vermelho. E não era por vergonha e sim expectativa.

Ouvi um gemido, mas não era meu e muito menos de Jasper.

- Jasper, você ouviu isso?

- O que? – Ele continuava a beijar minha mandíbula.

- O barulho. – Ok, nada de pânico Alice.

- Não ouvi barulho nenhum. – E como se quisesse provar meu ponto, ouvimos um galho se quebrando, como se alguma coisa tivesse pisado nele. Jasper levantou a cabeça e me olhou assustado.

Ótimo, cada o homem seguro de agora pouco?

Não era nada. Podia ser um coelho, ou um cachorro, ou um urso.

- Ah meu Deus Jasper, tem um urso lá fora.

- Não é urso, vamos ficar quietos que ele já vai embora.

Tentei controlar minha respiração e minhas mãos que tremiam demais. Fiquei olhando para o teto da barraca. Eu podia distinguir as sombras de algumas árvores e uma silhueta estranha.

OPA!

- Jasper, não ta funcionando, eu quero sair daqui. – Meu rosto se encheu de lágrimas.

- Temos que esperar ele se afastar, porque senão ele nos ataca, seja lá o que isso for.

- A-ataca? Você está querendo me dizer que eu posso ser atacada por aquela criatura ali fora. NO MEIO DO NADA!

- Shhhhhhhhhhhh!

- Shhhhhhhhhhh o cassete. Eu vou lá fora. Se esse bicho acha que vai me matar ele está muito enganado. Ninguém mata Alice Swan no meio do nada.

Escorreguei para fora da barraca com uma lanterna.

- A-Alice, volta aqui para dentro. - Jasper disse com a voz tremula.

- Nem pensar. E você vem comigo. – Peguei a mão dele e o puxei comigo. Ele ficou atrás de mim tremendo mais que bambu.

- TEM ALGUEM AI? – gritei na esperança de ser uma pessoa.

Mas só ouvi outro galho se quebrando a minha esquerda, tentei ver algo, mas estava escuro demais.

- A-A-Alice, vamos entrar na barraca. – A voz de Jasper estava esganiçada que chegava a dar dó.

- Só depois que eu ver o que é essa coisa.

- Por que você não deixa para ser a heroína outra hora.

- Porque com a Pink Glamour não há hora para ser heroína.

- Pink Glamour?

- Não há tempo para explicações. "A coisa" está se mexendo.

- "A coisa"?

- Será que dá para entrar no personagem Jasper? – Pessoa sem imaginação.

- Acredite Alice, eu estou tentando.

Eu ia revidar, mas "a coisa" começou a avança em nossa direção. Eu já podia ver sua silhueta se destacando por causa da luz da lua. Tudo bem, eu estava ficando com medo. E se isso realmente nos atacar. Eu não quero ficar aqui para descobrir.

- Corre Jasper. – sussurrei para ele.

- O que?

- CORRE.

Saímos correndo para qualquer lado. Eu tropecei algumas vezes, mas "a coisa" não estava mais nos seguindo.

Paramos no meio das árvores. Totalmente perdidos. Eu estava ofegante, com minha bota detonada e o pior, meu cabelo estava um ninho de passarinho, literalmente.

- E agora Jasper, estamos perdidos.

- Eu disse para ficarmos dentro da barraca.

- Para sermos atacados a qualquer momento? Aqui pelo menos nada vai nos atacar.

- Alice, estamos no meio da floresta, sem comida, sem água, e no escuro. Você acha que alguma coisa não vai nos atacar?

- Para, ta me deixando com medo. – Dei um soco no seu ombro.

- Ok, me desculpe, vamos andando, acho que a estrada fica aqui perto. – Jasper me abraçou para que eu não sentisse frio.

_- A culpa foi sua_. – Escutei uma voz de homem próximo a nós.

- _Não, a culpa foi sua_. – E depois a de uma mulher.

- _Você que veio para festa num carro QUEBRADO_.

- _E FOI VOCÊ QUE ACEITOU A PORRA DA CARONA._

Eu conhecia aquelas vozes.

- _Ah Bella, você está tentando me tirar do sério._

- Edward e Bella? – Perguntei para Jasper.

- Pelo visto estamos perto deles.

Andamos mais rápidos seguindo o som de suas vozes. Pelo visto eles estavam brigando, de novo.

Eu não agüentava mais a discussões dos dois. Iam acabar com o amor que eles sentiam e transformá-lo em ódio.

Chegamos até a beira de uma estrada com poucos minutos de caminhada. Edward e Bella estavam a poucos metros da gente.

- Hey, será que da para parar de brigarem e ajudar uma pobre moça. – Fingi que estava mancando e Bella me olhou.

- ALICE! – Ela correu em minha direção e me deu um abraço apertado. – O que faz aqui?

- Bom, pra resumir. Jasper e eu fomos acampar e escutamos um barulho. Fugimos e aqui estamos.

- Que tipos de barulhos? – Ela perguntou visivelmente espantada.

- Aqueles que você prefere não escutar quando está no meio da floresta.

- Que bom que você está aqui amiga. Eu estou quase voando no pescoço do Edward.

- Ta tentando voltar com ele? – Perguntei esperançosa, mas seu rosto se quebrou e me arrependi da brincadeira.

- Não, ele está me tirando do sério.

- Bella, se vocês continuarem brigando desse jeito daqui um tempo não vão suportar olhar um na cara do outro. É a terceira briga dos dois em um dia.

- Eu sei Alice, mas ele não é o Edward que eu conheci, que eu namorei. É um estranho metido e egoísta.

- Eu disse que Edward sofreu muito com a história do coração quebrado.

- Não fala isso. – Ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos e em seguida passou uma mão pelo cabelo. – Eu me sinto cada vez pior.

- Por que não tenta ser amiga dele?

- Eu tentei, até ofereci uma carona para ele, pois seu carro quebrou na festa. Mas ele não me dá chance. Alice eu não sei o que fazer e eu não quero me afastar dele.

Eu a abracei tentando absorver sua dor. Bella tentava segurar o choro, mas foi uma missão falha.

- Bella, nós daremos um jeito.

- Eu espero. – Ela enxugou as lágrimas.

- Vamos lá ver o que eles estão fazendo.

Juntamo-nos aos meninos que tentavam reparar os problemas do carro de Bella.

- Eu acho que não tem concerto. – Edward falou por fim.

- Mas é claro que tem. Você que é um péssimo mecânico. – Bella revidou.

- Bella! – Disse em tom de aviso só para ela ouvir.

- Olha tem um carro vindo lá no começo da estrada. Talvez possa nos ajudar.

Olhei para onde Jasper apontava e vi um Jaguar vindo a toda velocidade. E se ele não freasse atingiria o carro de Bella em cheio.

- Oh meu Deus. Freia essa porcaria. – Bella gritou vendo a mesma coisa que eu.

Mas a pessoa que vinha dirigindo percebeu um pouco em cima da hora. Ela freou o mais rápido que pode e o carro veio cantando pneu, mas o breque foi feito muito perto do carro, fazendo com que o que os carros se chocassem. O estrago em si não foi dos piores. Quer dizer, pelo menos o carro não capotou, mas que deixou um amassado dos grandes na traseira do carro da Bella, isso com certeza deixou.

Olhei para minha amiga que tremia como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão, seu rosto estava branco e seu olho esquerdo tremia demonstrando toda a sua raiva. Ela explodiria a qualquer minuto.

- MEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUU !

Ela saiu correndo até onde uma ruiva saia do Jaguar.

- VOCÊ ESTRAGOU O MEU CARRO. – Bella gritou.

- Ninguém mandou deixar ele no meio da pista.

- VOCÊ NÃO VIU O TRIÂNGULO DE SINALIZAÇÃO. Isso quer dizer que o carro está com problema. Por acaso você comprou sua carteira?

- Você estragou o meu Jaguar! – A ruiva se alterou.

- Não, você conseguiu estragar ele sozinha.

A ruiva começou a tremer e circular Bella que a encarava.

- Ui, que medo. Cuidado se continuar tremendo vai virar o Hulk.

A ruiva avançou em direção a Bella, mas essa se abaixou e passou uma rasteira na ruiva.

- Come poeira Jaburu.

- ISSO DESCE O BRAÇO BELLA. – Olhei assustada para a direção da voz e me assustei ao ver Rosalie encostada no Jipe de Emmett. Minha irmã adora uma briga. O que me surpreendeu foi ver que essa exclamação não saiu da boca de Emmett.

Bella deu mais um soco na cara da ruiva e saiu de cima dela.

- Você tem sorte de eu ter seguro, senão querida, eu faria você pagar.

- Ui to morrendo de medo. – Bella fingiu que ia dar mais um soco, mas Edward segurou sua cintura a afastando. Bella estava quase cometendo um ruivacídio.

- Uau, estão todos reunidos aqui porque? – Emmett perguntou.

- Bom, eu e Edward viemos da festa com meu carro, mas ele parou no meio da estrada. Ficamos aqui uns minutos até que a Alice e o Jasper aparecendo correndo, pois ouviram uns barulhos no acampamento que estava fazendo.

- Não me decepciona desse jeito Jasper. Quando você ouve um barulho você encara, não é pra sair correndo feito mulherzinha.

- Posso continuar? – Emmett balançou a cabeça. – Ai, essa filha da...

- Bella. – Edward advertiu.

- Cala a boca Edward. Essa Jaburu... – Bella olhou para Edward. – Bateu no meu carro, eu dei uns tapas nela e ai vocês chegaram.

- Eu amo finais felizes. – Emmett disse.

- Isso não é um final feliz Emmett. – Eu gritei. – Estamos no meio da estrada, o carro da Bella não pega, nosso acampamento foi invadido, o Jaguar também está destruído. A nossa única salvação é o seu Jipe e vamos ter que nos apertar.

- Bora lá cambada. Vamos ver todo mundo se espremendo ai dentro.

Nos apertamos o máximo possível dentro do Jipe de Emmett. Ele tentou dar a partida, mas nada aconteceu. Ele tentou de novo e nada.

- Emmett, me fala que você colocou gasolina. – Edward disse apertado no banco de trás.

- Claro. O ponteirinha estava no **E** quando chegamos aqui.

- NO **E**? Emmett, você sabe que o **E** significa, certo? – Bella perguntou histérica.

- Claro que eu sei. **E** de **E**mpanturrado de gasolina.

Edward tentou voar na cabeça do irmão, mas todos no banco de trás o seguraram.

- Deixa eu matar. Deixa eu matar esse animal.

- Emmett querido, o **E** quer dizer vazio. – Rosalie explicou com muita calma.

- É? Isso não vem no manual. – Bati a mão na minha testa.

**Bella PDV**

***Vinte minutos depois***

- Emmett, cuidado, você ta espirrando gasolina em todo mundo. – Edward gritou para o bizonho.

- Para, assim você estraga a mangueira.

Pois é, estávamos tentando passar a gasolina do meu carro para o carro de Emmett. Mas já estávamos nisso a vinte minutos. Nós não, os meninos.

- Dá esse negócio que eu faço. – Jasper pegou a mangueira e começou a sugar.

- Mano, você daria um belo sugador de mangueira. – Jasper mostrou o dedo para o Emmett e voltou a fazer o serviço.

- Você ta fazendo errado. – Emmett arrancou a mangueira de Jasper, mas por causa da pressão já feita, a gasolina começou a sair. Espirrou em todo mundo.

- Tira a mangueira do buraco antes que saia mais dessa coisa. – Jasper gritou.

- Ui, quem está tentando tirar a mangueira do buraco. – Nos viramos ao mesmo tempo para nos depararmos com JP na orla da floresta. – Eu posso ajudar?

- JP o que você ta fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei.

- Eu? Nada, passeando.

- Sei. – dissemos todos ao mesmo tempo.

Ficamos mais uns minutos encarando JP, até que eu quebrei a hipnose.

- Vocês vão ficar encarando o JP ou vão terminar o que começaram?

Os meninos voltaram a fazer o serviço, muito desengonçados.

- Você tem que colocar a mangueira na Rebimboca da Parafuseta.

Edward começou a rir, chagando a cair no chão. Ok, não foi só ele, eu também rolava de dar risada.

- Emmett, repete. – Edward pediu.

- Tem que colocar a mangueira na Rebimboca da Parafuseta.

- É foi o que eu achei ter ouvido. Vá em frente.

Emmett colocou a mangueira em algum lugar e começou a sugar, mas logo um líquido preto escorreu por sua boca.

- Isso é óleo seu besta. – Edward deu um tapa na cabeça de Emmett.

- Eu acho que eu percebi. – Emmett passou a mão pela língua tentando tirar o óleo de lá

- Eu acho que eu vou vomitar. – Alice falou ao meu lado e correu dentro da mata.

- Eles têm sorte de serem bonitos. – Rosalie sussurrou para mim e eu ri. Era o mesmo pensamento que eu havia tido com Edward uma hora atrás.

– Cheguem para lá. Observem a mestra.

Rosalie conseguiu fazer o que eles tentavam fazer em um minuto. Logo o carro de Emmett já estava sendo abastecido.

- Emmett vê se liga. – O carro para a alegria de todos ligou. Entramos no carro e eu tive o infortúnio de ouvir Edward oferecendo carona para as bispulinha (a loira e a ruiva). Me recusei a sentar próximo delas e sentei no colo de Rosalie.

O carro começou a andar. Tenho certeza que não andamos nem trezentos metros e ele parou novamente.

- O que foi agora? – Perguntamos todos ao mesmo tempo.

- O Jipe consome mais gasolina que o carro de Bella.

- Você quer dizer que o tanque quase cheio do meu carro só deu para a gente andar uns trezentos metros com o seu Jipe?

- É isso mesmo.

Eu respirei fundo, abri a porta do carro e fui andando uns centímetros a frente.

- PUTA QUE PARIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. DROGA. FILHA DA MÃE AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH. – Comecei a berrar e a pular. Xingava os sete mares, os sete ventos, tudo que estava a minha volta. Depois de extravasar minha raiva, voltei para o carro.

- Então o que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntei calma e com um sorriso no rosto. Todos me encaravam como se eu fosse louca.

- MDM, você extravasou geral agora.

- Você não sabe como eu queria que você não me chamasse de MDM.

- HAHAHAHA. Depois desse chilique igual a menina do exorcista pode ir se acostumando.

- O que faremos agora? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Vocês eu não sei, mas acabei de chamar um guincho para o meu carro. – A ruiva disse sorridente. Todos ficamos aliviados, exceto eu, que ainda queria voar no pescoço da jaburu.

Não passados quinze minutos o guincho chegou até onde o Jaguar estava e onde todos esperavam por nossa salvação.

A loira oxigenada subiu no carro seguida da ruiva.

- Edward, ainda cabe mais um aqui, que tal terminarmos o que começamos lá no Rio? – A ruiva disse piscando.

- Pois é Edward, nossa noite do restaurante ainda pode ter um final muito bom.

Então tudo se ligou. Aquela loira era a loira do restaurante que eu vi com Edward no Brasil e a ruiva provavelmente era a mulher com quem Edward estava quando Emmett o achou.

Olhei para Edward e seus olhos estavam maiores que o normal. Acho que ele também se lembrou.

- Hey, será que dá pra dar uma carona para a gente também? – Alice perguntou tímida.

- Mas é claro que não. Aqui só tem lugar para uma pessoa.

- Bella elas me pagam. Elas que me aguardem na faculdade. – Alice sussurrou para mim, causando um arrepio na minha espinha pela frieza de suas palavras.

- Então Edward você vem ou não?

Eu olhei para ele e ele me olhava. Eu não sabia o significado em seu olhar, mas aquilo estava me machucando.

Claro que ele iria com elas. Elas eram bonitas, tinham meios para sair daqui e estavam oferecendo o que Edward mais gostava. Virei para encarar a floresta. Se ele quisesse, poderia ir a vontade, não havia nada que o prendesse ali.

- Vai logo Edward, aproveita e pede ajuda para gente. – Emmett falou.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos e eu senti que alguém me encarava, mas eu não queria me virar. No mínimo era Edward com um olhar pretensioso falando que iria com elas.

- Eu vou ficar.

Eu congelei.

- Por que você vai ficar? – perguntei brava, me virando. – Aproveita e busca ajuda, se elas deixarem é lógico. – lancei um olhar mortal para as jaburus.

- Eu vou ficar, porque tem gente importante demais aqui. – Ele disse olhando diretamente para mim. Nesse momento a máscara de raiva que eu tentava manter se quebrou me deixando vulnerável a suas palavras.

- Não se faça de tonta Bella, você sabe muito bem que eu estou falando de você.

- Não está não. Você me odeia pelo o que eu fiz com você.

- Eu não te odeio, nem de longe eu poderia fazer isso.

- Mas age como se odiasse. – Eu me abracei tentando conter a dor no peito.

- Você me machucou, a ferida ainda está cicatrizando. Isso não se chama ódio e sim mágoa.

- Me desculpe. – Falei só para eu ouvir. – Você merecia a lição.

- É, eu mais do que ninguém sei disso. O problema é que doeu demais.

Era a primeira vez que Edward e eu estávamos passando as coisas a limpo. Eu só queria que ninguém estivesse olhando.

- Ok, mas aproveita a oportunidade e vai com elas. E peça ajuda. – disse derrotada. Edward por sua vez riu.

- Por que você acha que eu aceitei a sua carona? Foi o único jeito de eu ficar perto de você de novo. – Edward apertou a ponta de seu nariz. – Eu sei que você não me ama e nem nunca me amou, mas eu fui idiota o bastante para me apaixonar por você. Por mais que eu queria te esquecer, meu subconsciente fica me empurrando até você. Parece que ele não quer que eu te esqueça.

Eu virei as costas para ele, pois as lágrimas invadiam o meu rosto. Eu não queria mais ouvi-lo falando que me amou, ou que eu nunca o amei.

- Eu no fundo achei que era tudo um engano, que você ainda me amava. – Ele pegou meu braço e me virou, vendo que eu estava a ponto de chorar. – E nesse momento, enquanto eu estou aqui, olhando pra você, perto de você, eu sinto que você me ama. Que tudo aquilo que você disse outro dia foi mentira. Mas isso é só uma pequena esperança que meu coração insiste em manter acesa. Só que isso faz com que eu me sinta miserável.

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Edward, eu te a...

- E se você não me quer, então é hora de esquecê-la. – E com essas palavras ele se afastou de mim e entrou no carro com a ruiva e a loira.

O carro partiu e eu o segui com os olhos. Edward havia dito tudo o que sentia por mim e eu quase que digo tudo também.

- Bella, por que você deixou ele ir? – Rosalie perguntou chegando até mim com Alice atrás.

- Será que eu vou ter que repetir tudo que eu disse a vocês? Eu não posso fazer isso com ele.

- Olha Bella, sinceramente, eu te apoiei no começo. Não queria que ele sentisse o que nós sentimos quando papai se foi. Mas eu não agüento mais. Você chora toda noite e chama pelo nome de Edward. E ele também.

- Como você sabe disso.

- Meu quarto é ao lado do seu. – Alice disse como se fosse óbvio. – E Edward tem pesadelos toda noite, os quais ele não se lembra de manhã.

Como eu não percebi isso. O quarto de Edward era de frente para o meu. Eu estou tão afogada em minhas dores que eu me fechei do mundo e preferi não escutar nada.

- Por que você não conta o que está acontecendo para ele? Ele seria ótimo para você, Edward com certeza te apoiaria.

- Não. Eu não posso fazer isso com ele. – A dor voltou em minha memória. Edward não merecia sofrer aquilo só porque eu era egoísta e não conseguia viver sem ele.

- Mas Bella... – elas disseram juntas.

- Ponto final.

Alice balançou a cabeça e se afastou de mim.

- Pensa Bella.

- Eu já pensei Rosalie.

Antes que Rosalie respondeu, ouvi Emmett gritando:

- Hey, o que é aquele carro vindo ali?

* * *

**OLÁ MINHAS MDM'S...**

**E AI? GOSTARAM DO CAPITULO?**

**MUITAS NOVIDADES! JAKE E BELLA AGORA SÃO AMIGOS, QUEM FAZIA BOLO DE TERRA COM A BELLA ERA O SETH (DEIXEMOS O JAKE UM POUCO DE LADO KKK'')**

**E QUE CONFUSÃO QUE ELE SE METERAM NÃO. ESSA TURMA FICA CADA VEZ MAIS PIRADA.**

**E SERÁ QUE A BELLA VAI CONTAR SOBRE A DOENÇA PARA O SETH?**

**E SEM FALAR NO EDWARD TODO METIDO A BESTA NÃO (FAZER O QUE ELE PODE NÉ!)**

**Por favor comentem, façam uma autora feliz. O próximo capítulo será postado assim que atingirmos 20 reviews nesse capitulo.**

**Bjo e até a próximo...**

**P.S.: Eles têm sorte de serem bonito!**

**P.P.S.: Alguém ai por acaso conhece o Interact club? Se conhece por favor de um UP, obrigada**


	20. FASE 2 Um novo começo

**Capítulo 17 – Um novo começo**

** No último episódio...**

- Pensa Bella.

- Eu já pensei Rosalie.

Encerrei o assunto e ouvimos Emmett gritando:

- Hey, o que é aquele carro vindo ali?

** Bella PDV**

- É uma caminhonete. Emmett eu te amo mais nesse momento. – gritei correndo até ele.

- Eu sei que eu sou "O" Cara Bellinha.

- Você também é "O" Humilde, não? – Emmett fez uma cara confusa.

- Tanto faz, o que importa é que se conseguirmos parar a caminhonete já da pra sair daqui. – Rosalie disse.

- Ok, todos em formação de pedir carona. – Seguindo as ordens de Alice nos colocamos a beira da estrada e fizemos sinal de positivo.

- Eu acho que eles não vão ver. – Eu disse desanimada.

- Ah qual é, somos seis pessoas no meio da estrada, com dois carros parados. É impossível não enxergar. – Alice disse determinada.

- Eu já sei. – JP fez o que parecia ser uma cara sexy e subiu a calça verde que usava até aparecer uma parte de sua coxa.

- AH MEU DEUS, EU VOU VOMITAR, EU NÃO MERECIA TER VISTO ISSO. – Emmett mantinha uma de suas mãos nos olhos enquanto cambaleava por ai.

- Ai Mister Músculos eu sei que você tem um desejo por mim, não precisa disfarçar.

- Acredite JP eu não estou disfarçando nada. Isso é o que eu sinto DE VERDADE por você.

- Agora eu magoei. – JP olhou para mim com um beiço maior que o mundo. Eu simplesmente levantei uma sobrancelha. – Eu vou me matar. Esse carro vai servir para alguma coisa.

JP andou até o meio da estrada e se deitou lá. O carro vinha mais rápido do que o permitido, com certeza e isso resultaria em panqueca de JP.

- JP, vamos saia logo daí. – Alice gritou.

- Não, ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer por perto, por que então eu tenho que viver?

- Olha, eu concordo com o tuiuiú ali. Pra que deixar ele viver?

- EMMETT! – gritamos todos ao mesmo tempo.

- _Good bye my almost lover, good bye my hopeless dream. __I'm trying not to think about it… - _JP cantava sofridamente. – ANDA CARRO LERDO, ME ACERTA LOGO, PASSA POR CIMA.

- JP SAIA DAÍ. – Alice gritou desesperada.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU SAIR. POR ACASO NÃO OUVIU PEQUENO POLEGAR?

Eu olhei para estrada e vi o carro a menos de um quilômetro de JP.

- JP, se você quiser morrer, pode morrer, mas ai você estará entregando o seu loirinho para Alice de mão beijada.

JP olhou para o carro e para Jasper que estava com os olhos arregalados.

- SÓ POR CIMA DO MEU CADÁVER LINDO E FORMOSO. – JP levantou em um vulto e saiu da reta do carro.

Nesse momento a caminhonete freou.

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO. TÃO PERTO! – Emmett se lamentou. – Por que você fez isso comigo Bellinha, achei que fossemos amigos, achei que pudesse confiar em você, mas tudo o que você fez foi me apunhalar pelas costas.

Suspirei e ignorei Emmett olhando para dois caras grandes e mal encarados que saiam da caminhonete.

- Está tudo bem aqui? – Um loiro alto falou.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu to cansada dessa porra. Nossos carros quebraram e simplesmente não temos como ir embora. Vocês não poderiam nos dar um ajuda?

Eles se olharam por um instante e depois olharam para JP, Jasper e Emmett.

- Não, mas vamos passando as roupas rapazes. – O moreno mais rápido respondeu colocando a mão no bolso.

Ferrou ele tinha uma arma. Olhei para os rapazes e fiz um sinal para que eles tirassem logo as roupas.

- AAHHHHH. – JP gritou pulando no colo de Jasper. – Eu não vou tirar minhas lindas roupinhas.

- Sai de cima de mim JP. – Jasper gritou.

- Ah, mas tá tão bom aqui.

- Sai de cima do meu homem seu mequetrefe. – Alice foi até JP e o puxou, fazendo o mesmo cair de bunda no chão.

- É, quando a gente tá quase se matando grita desesperada, mas quando queremos nos proteger vira o cão. Bipolar. – JP vociferou.

- Pensando bem, queremos só as roupas dos dois ali. – sinalizaram para Jasper e Emmett.

- Não vamos dar nossas roupas. – Emmett encarou o moreno. – Não é Jasper?

- Podemos ficar pelo menos com a cueca? – Jasper perguntou já entregando suas roupas para o loiro.

- Jasper! – Emmett disse indignado.

- Qual é irmão? Melhor pelado do que morto.

- Esse é o meu lema de vida. – JP disse alegre.

Emmett deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Eu só faço isso porque sou muito jovem para morrer.

E lá estavam, meus dois primos apenas de cueca no meio da estrada e nós, mais uma vez, sem carona.

- Isso sim é um roubo que vale a pena assistir. – JP falou.

- JP, você tem toda razão. – Rosalie falou enquanto encarou Emmett.

- Ah meu Deus. Acabaram de roubar eles e vocês estão secando. Eu não posso acreditar que sou irmã de vocês.

- Não enche Bella, se o Edward tivesse aqui, você estaria babando nele também admita.

Devo dizer que corei absurdamente com o comentário de Alice?

- Ok, o que nós vamos fazer agora? Eu to quase pelado e eu acho que o vento quer tirar minha virgindade!

- Virgindade Emmett? Desde quando você é virgem? – Perguntei debochada.

- Você nunca experimentou para saber o contrário. – Balançou as sobrancelhas me paquerando. E acabou recebendo um tapa de Rosalie.

- Pode não ser virgem, mas será um futuro castrado. – Emmett arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos protegendo suas partes intimas.

- Alice, você não disse que você e Jasper estavam acampando? – Um estalo ocorreu em mim.

- Sim, mas o que isso tem haver?

- Certamente Jasper levou uma mochila com roupas. E elas devem servir para o Emmett

O sorriso de Jasper aumentou e junto com o de Emmett.

- Bellinha, você é um gênio.

- Valeu Emmett.

- Só não acaba com a dignidade do Albert Einstein ok, ele faz uns jogos irados.

- Vamos logo. – dei um tapa atrás da cabeça de Emmett.

- Ficam me batendo na minha cabeça, depois reclamam que eu sou burro. – Ouvi Emmett resmungando, mas para seu bem resolvi ignorar.

- Hey, vocês lembram onde armaram o acampamento, certo? – Alice e Jasper trocaram olhares preocupantes.

- Claro. – Alice riu nervosa. Por que será que eu estou com um mal pressentimento?

***Quarenta e cinco minutos depois***

- Não me mata, por favor. – Jasper se escondeu atrás de Emmett.

- Nós estamos perdidos e é tudo culpa de vocês dois. – Rosalie apontou para Jasper e Alice espumando pela boca.

- Não foi intencional. – Alice quase chorava atrás de mim.

- Vocês têm idéia de como estamos ferrados agora?

- Claro que temos, não somos tão burros assim, mas calma Rose, nós vamos achar. – Jasper falou tremendo. Suas calças levemente molhadas.

**EU NÃO ACREDITO!**

** - **Ah pelo amor de tudo que é bicha. Vocês como guias turísticos morreriam de fome na sarjeta. – JP gritou. – Será que eu tenho que fazer tudo?

JP começou a marchar na direção da mata fechada. Sinceramente eu não conseguia mais ver mato na minha frente. Se eu visse mais alguma coisa verde eu juro que matava alguém.

- MDM, você vem?

- Tenho escolha?

- Se quiser ficar ai e degradar eu não me importo. Seria uma aberração a menos no mundo.

- Então, tenho péssimas noticias JP. Essa aberração vai com vocês. – Passei por ele esbarrando "sem querer" em seu ombro.

Andamos por mais um tempo em uma trilha que JP achou. Ele parecia conhecer bem essa parte da floresta. _Estranho._

_ - Vamos passear na floresta, enquanto seu lobo não vem. Vamos passear na floresta enquanto seu lobo não vem!_

_ - _Emmett, que porra é essa?

- Descontração. – Respondeu meu primo burro simplesmente.

- Não tem como descontrair de outro jeito?

- Não. - Então voltou a cantar.

Como eu poderia ser parente desses loucos?

- Vocês ouviram aquilo? – Rosalie pergutou assustada.

- Ah nem vem com essa história de "vocês ouviram aquilo" que não cola.

- Não, eu acho que tem alguma coisa vindo dali. – Rose apontou para um ponto da mata. Mas não havia nada demais ali, apenas mato.

- Ah não, mais um urso não! – Alice gritou furiosa.

-Calma Alice, eu duvido que foi um urso que atacou nosso acampamento. Aliás, eu duvido que tenha ursos nessa parte da floresta. – Jasper se pronunciou.

- Claro que não foi um urso né maníaco por limpeza. – JP insultou.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu apenas sei. – Disse dando um sorriso com o dedo mindinho na boca.

Aquela história de JP estava muito, mas MUITO mal contada.

- Ah meu Deus eu ouvi de novo. – Rose se escondeu atrás de Emmett, mas para meu desespero eu também ouvi dessa vez. Era um som distante, de alguém ou alguma coisa pisando num galho.

- Ok, agora eu ouvi. – disse tremendo na base.

- Emmett vai lá e checa o que é. – Rose empurrou o bisonho em direção ao barulho.

- Mas nem fudendo. – se encolheu todo. – Vai lá Bellinha.

- Por que eu?

- Porque você pode parecer amável, mas tem o intestino assassino que procuramos.

Ignorei.

- Eu não vou lá. Aquela coisa vai me comer.

- Ui, me deixa ir. – JP balançou a mão com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Boa idéia, a caminhonete não matou, o urso mata. – Emmett se dirigiu ao pavão e o empurrando com o pé.

- Sabe, um dia você vai me agradecer gostoso. – JP piscou para Emmett e deu uma bela secada no meu primo seminu que se arrepiou inteiro. Mas para a minha surpresa ele respirou fundo e seguiu até o começo da trilha da onde vinha o barulho.

- Será que ele vai mesmo? – sussurrei para Jasper.

- Não sei.

JP respirou ainda mais fundo e entrou na mata fechada:

- MORRA CARNIÇA.

Assim que ele adentrou ouvimos novamente o som de um rugido.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ME SALVEM. – JP apareceu correndo em círculos.

- Eu sabia que tu ia amarelar. – Emmett pareceu um pouco decepcionado balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Você fala isso porque não entrou no inferno.

- Acredite, desde que te conheci o inferno parece uma boa opção de férias permanentes.

- Chega, eu quero sair dessa maldita floresta. – Alice gritou. – Será que eu tenho imã para ursos? Primeiro o acampamento, agora aqui? Tomar no...

Tampei a boca da minha irmã assim que ouvi um rosnado. Acho que todos ouviram o mesmo considerando os olhos arregalados.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, NÓS VAMOS MORRER. EU SOU MUITO NOVA E VIRGEM PARA MORRER.

Mas que viado pra falar em morte. E que história era aquela de virgem. Ele era mais rodado do que carro de corrida.

Mas voltando ao assunto principal.

Eu queria ter o poder de me tele-transportar para casa.

Ouvimos mais uma vez o rosnado e dessa vez nos encaramos, ele estava mais perto.

- . – Gritamos em coro e começamos a correr. Só um problema cada um foi para um lado.

***Link para a música***

**http:/ www. 4shared. com/ audio/ UsdlZUDR/ Greenday_-_American_Idiot_-_ **

***Se não for, tente esse***

**http:/www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Wti4SA0YZ90**

Eu corri como se minha vida dependesse daquilo.

Ok, ela dependia e eu corri ainda mais rápido. Pensei ter ouvido meu nome, mas apenas ignorei. Tentei desviar ao máximo das pedras, mas mesmo assim tropecei três vezes.

Minha mão esquerda estava sangrando, mas dei pouca importância. Me concentrei em um ponto fixo e voltei a correr. Nesse momento meu celular vibrou no meu bolso.

EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU ESTAVA COM O CELULAR O TEMPO TODO.

Comecei a chutar e socar o ar me xingando de burra o tempo todo. Assim que me acalmei peguei o celular e atendi.

- Bella, onde você ta? – Era Alice.

Olhei a minha volta e apesar do medo apreciei o local totalmente fascinante. Eu estava em uma clareira grande. Havia várias flores em quase toda sua extensão e eu podia ouvir um rio um pouco longe dali.

- Eu estou em uma clareira, próxima a um rio. E você? – Será que Alice estava perto.

- Sei lá. e Jasper estamos ouvindo um rio também, talvez não estejamos tão longe. Você por acaso viu pra onde Rose e Emmett correram?

- N...

Interrompi minha resposta quando vi um homem grande de cueca branca correndo desesperado com um ninho de passarinho na cabeça pela clareira.

- Acabei de achar.

- Ótimo, falta apenas o JP, estamos indo.

- Ok.

Respirei mais aliviada depois da ligação. Mas para meu total desespero, Emmett desapareceu novamente na floresta.

Xinguei e comecei a correr atrás dele não querendo o perder de vista. Rose também corria e agora estava ao meu lado.

- EMMETT, PARA DE CORRER. – Gritei já quase sem ar.

- NÃO, ESSE ET QUER TIRAR MEU CÉREBRO.

Segurei a tentação de perguntar que cérebro, mas tive que pensar em um jeito de parar a besta.

- AI. – Emmett gemeu de dor quando meu sapato acertou sua cabeça o fazendo perder o

equilíbrio e beijar a terra.

- Até... que... enfim... parou. – Rose falou entre arfadas.

Retirei o ninho de sua cabeça e fiquei com dó dos ovos que estavam ali.

- Você está bem? – perguntei para Emmett.

- Não, minha cabeça doi.

- Então nada está fora do normal. – Estendi a mão para meu primo e o ajudei a levantar a muito custo. – Vamos voltar para a clareira. Alice e Jasper devem estar indo para lá.

Quando chegamos a clareira Alice e Jasper já estavam a nossa espera.

- Onde diabos vocês estavam? – Alice perguntou batendo o pé.

- Tirando um ET da cabeça do Emmett. – Os dois nos olharam confusos, mas ignoramos.

- Onde será que JP está? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

- Por mim ele estaria dentro da barriga do urso. – Emmett praguejou.

- Temos que acha-lo. – Rose se impôs.

- SOCOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOO! – Ouvimos um grito afeminado vindo a leste da clareira.

- Ele se faz achar. – Jasper suspirou com a mesma decepção de Emmett.

Seguimos o grito e logo avistamos JP encima de uma árvore. Ele estava a uns três metros de altura. Me perguntava como havia chegado ali.

- O que você ta fazendo ai trapo veio?

JP não respondeu nada apenas encarou o vazio e ergueu a mão apontando para a mata. Todos nos viramos para ver que uma moita alta se mexia constantemente.

- Ta ocorrendo uma suruba naquele matinho. Mas que promiscuidade. – Emmett sorriu malicioso.

- Não sua anta altamente bombada. –JP gritou de cima da árvore. – Acho que o urso está ali pronto para atacar.

Meu olhar se fixou na moita e temendo o momento em que o urso atacasse, fechei meus olhos.

Estava tentada a abrir os olhos, mas os apertei firmemente. Não queria ver a criatura que provavelmente nos atacaria.

Ouvi sinais de pessoas se movendo ao meu lado e então escutei a voz de Emmett:

- Quer ficar ai e ser comida de urso?

Abri os olhos espantada com as palavras do meu primo. E quando dei por mim, toda a minha família estava nos galho da gigantesca árvore. Como eles chegaram tão alto em tão pouco tempo?

- Anda Bella.

Corri para onde Emmett estava e ele me ajudou a pegar impulso. Consegui escalar a árvore

e me sentei ao lado de JP.

Emmett subiu logo depois de mim com facilidade.

- My Monkey-man. – Ouvi JP gritar e tudo que vi depois foi uma pinha vindo em minha direção, da qual eu desviei por muito pouco.

- Porra, se for brincar de tira ao alvo, acerta o viado não eu.

- Foi mal Bellinha. – Emmett disse em um galho próximo ao nosso.

Todos nos focamos na moita que ainda se mexia rapidamente. Aquela moita era alta e facilmente um homem se esconderia ali.

-Será que ele consegue escalar até aqui? – Alice perguntou sem tirar os olhos da moita.

- Ele é um urso, não o homem aranha.

Eu ia mandar todo mundo as favas quando de repente para a surpresa de todos Edward sai de dentro da moita e perde o equilíbrio caindo sentado no chão.

- Mas que droga de moita. – Ele ainda não havia notado nossa presença e continuava a praguejar baixinho.

Eu o encarei tentando desvendar por que ele estava ali na floresta, e pior, por que estava na moita? Estava tão desesperado que pegou as duas ali mesmo? Aquele pensamento fez meu corpo ferver de ciúmes.

- EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ GOSTAVA DE UM MATINHO EDWARD. – Emmett gritou revelando nossa localização.

Edward a princípio olhou para os lados tentando achar de onde a voz estava vindo, mas então olhou para cima e seus olhos se arregalaram em descrença.

- Olá Edward. – Dissemos em coro.

- Mas o que...? – Não conseguiu terminar a frase. Realmente, era estranho ver um monte de gente encima de uma árvore, sendo que duas pessoas estavam só estavam com roupa intima.

- Longa história. – Disse por fim. – Vamos descer e te contamos.

Todos descemos sem complicações maiores, mas estava faltando alguém. Imediatamente olhei para cima e lá estava JP agarrado ao tronco da árvore tremendo mais que vara verde.

- Desce daí suicida. – Gritei para que ele ouvisse.

- Não, acabei de lembrar que tenho medo de altura. – Ele não podia estar falando sério, podia?

- Mas como você sobe numa árvore se tem medo de altura? – Jasper perguntou.

- Foi instinto de sobrevivência. A moita mexeu e eu subi.

- Bom, agora é só descer. – Rose falou com descaso.

- **_SE JOGA, SE JOGA, SE JOGA. – _**Emmett começou a cantar sendo seguido por Jasper. Admito que também cantei um pouquinho

- Morram seus repolhudos. – Acenou drasticamente para nós. Isso fez seu corpo se mexer, tendo como resultado...

**CRACK!**

Os olhos de JP iam sair de órbita a qualquer momento.

**CRACK!**

** -** AAAAAHHH. EU VOU MORRER! – A bicha se esgoelou.

Emmett e Jasper riam da histeria do viado, Alice e Rosalie tentavam acalmá-lo. Enquanto eu e Edward apenas encarávamos tudo sem expressão.

**CRACK!**

- Faz alguma coisa Emmett. – Rosalie gritou.

Emmett bufou contrariado e caminhou próximo a árvore tirando uma pedra média do caminho.

- Pronto, se o viado cair a pedra não se machuca.

- EMMETT CULLEN. – Rosalie gritou raivosa. Até eu fiquei com medo.

Emmett rebocou Jasper até a base da árvore certamente com medo de Rosalie e os dois estenderam os braços,

- Pula. – Jasper gritou.

E não é que ele pulou mesmo. O impacto foi tão grande que os três foram ao chão.

- Me sinto no paraíso. – JP disse sonhador sendo esmagado por Emmett e esmagando Jasper.

- Cai fora! – Os dois disseram se levantando abruptamente.

- Um dia ainda vão ser meus. – JP mandou beijinhos.

Mas como ele era ganancioso. Querendo os dois.

- O que é tudo isso? – Edward perguntou se pronunciando depois de um tempo calado. – Como vocês estão só de cueca? E como foram parar lá encima?

- Como eu disse, longa história, mas foi mais ou menos assim...

Contei tudo. Sobre o assalto, nossa busca pelo acampamento, os barulhos, a correria e nossa escalada. Edward escutou tudo e não parecia acreditar. Nem eu acreditava.

- Mas afinal, o que _você_ estava fazendo naquela moita?

- Bom...

**#FLASHBACK EDWARD#**

** Edward PDV**

Fiquei chateado com a reação de Bella. E não agüentava mais ficar ali. Então resolvi ir com as bispulinhas como Bella as chamava.

Mas minha intenção não era fazer o que elas queriam. Eu apenas fui com elas para pedir ajuda. Podia ser um canalha, mas minha família vinha sempre em primeiro lugar.

- Então Edward, eu sabia que você não resistiria a nós. – Victória alisou meu braço. E novamente o sentimento de repulsa me causou arrepios.

- Na verdade só aceitei a carona para ajudar minha família.

Irina me encarou como se eu fosse um E.T.

- Então, tudo o que disseram no restaurante era verdade?

- Não. – Eu, gay? Até parece. – Aquilo foi armação de uma pessoa.

- Se você não é gay, por que não aproveita? – Irina tentou desabotoar minha camisa, mas a impedi.

- Porque posso não ser gay, mas não quero nada que vocês têm a oferecer. – Fui seco.

- Isso não impediu você aquela noite. – Victória lembrou.

- Eu estava bêbado.

- Ah qual é! – Irina disse. Elas já estavam me tirando do sério. – Nós podemos fazer você esquece-la.

- Esquecer quem? – me fingi de desentendido.

- A garota por quem você está apaixonado.

Será que estava tão visível assim? Mas de repente uma pergunta encheu minha mente.

**Eu queria esquecê-la?**

Há alguns dias atrás a resposta teria sido um grande **sim.** Mas como a raiva já havia passado conseguia pensar com mais clareza.

Podia querer esquecê-la, mas não sei se conseguiria. Bella estava cravada em minha mente e tatuada em meu coração. Tirá-la de lá doeria. Seria uma parte de mim sendo deixada para trás.

Por tantas vezes me questionei se ela realmente não me amava. Se ela disse tudo aquilo no Brasil da boca para fora. Mas eu não conseguia achar motivos para ela o ter feito. Será que ela se cansou de mim? Ela não se achava boa o bastante? Ou ela não me amava e tudo foi apenas uma pegadinha?

Por muito tempo fiquei com raiva dela por ter me enganado, mas eu não aceitava aquela desculpa. Ela escondia algo.

Quando a confrontei minutos atrás e vi seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e ela parecia retribuir o meu amor. Mas o que eu deveria fazer?

A resposta a pergunta passou a ser **não. **Eu não queria esquecê-la. A queria de volta em meus braços. Mas como faria isso? Poderia sair machucado novamente.

Acabei escolhendo a coisa mais sensata. Seria amigo dela. Depois decidiria o que fazer.

Ela deveria estar pensando que eu sou um canalha por ter aceitado a carona. _Droga, Edward._

- Para o carro. – gritei para o motorista do guincho.

- O que?

- PARA O CARRO.

Ele deu uma freada brusca e eu desci, não importava onde eu estava, eu precisava descer.

- Aonde você vai Edward? – Victória colocou a cabeça para fora da janela.

- Para longe de vocês. – Grosseiro? Com certeza, mas não pensei antes de falar. Elas me lançaram olhares assassinos e foram embora.

Mas ai a realidade me atingiu.

- **Droga. –** Xinguei alto. Como chamaria ajuda? _Muito bom Edward, você se superou._

Comecei a andar desanimado. Até que quinze minutos depois vi minha salvação. Uma lanchonete beira de estrada.

Ok, talvez não fosse o ideal, mas ajudaria.

Chaguei lá e gritei, literalmente, por ajuda. Eu parecia um louco.

Mas graças a Deus o dono da lanchonete me ofereceu sua ajuda.

Chegamos ao local onde os carros estavam, mas não havia ninguém ali.

**Puta merda, seqüestraram eles.**

Inevitavelmente, esse foi meu primeiro pensamento.

- Eles entraram na floresta. – Minha parte coerente percebeu.

- Vamos atrás deles, conheço bem essa parte da floresta.

Adentramos a floresta e vagamos um pouco com os ouvidos e olhos bem atentos. Até que ouvimos alguém ao longe.

_Meu Deus, era Emmett cantando?_

Fomos nos aproximando do local. Pisando em alguns galhos, até que o celular do Carl, o dono da lanchonete, tocou. Seu toque era um rugido de urso. Ele sussurrou uma desculpa e voltamos a andar.

Novamente ouvi uma voz, era a de JP:

_- MORRA CARNIÇA._

Ele vinha em nossa direção, mas o bendito celular tocou de novo, fazendo JP se afastar escandalosamente.

_ - AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ME SALVEM. – _Eu gritei seu nome, mas ele não ouviu.

Viado surdo.

Corri em direção a eles com Carl atrás de mim. Ouvi mais uns cochichos e deduzi estar chegando. Mas, mais uma vez o celular tocou.

Encarei Carl e ele deu de ombros.

- . – O grito da minha família cortou a noite. O toque do celular os espantou.

- Você não podia ter um toque normal?

Ele, novamente, deu de ombros.

Quando chegamos ao local vi que todos corriam em direções diferentes. Corri atrás de Bella e chamei seu nome, mas ela ignorou.

Percebi que não sabia onde estava, mas de repente vi Emmett com um ninho de passarinho na cabeça passar correndo por mim, me empurrando para dentro de uma moita.

Constrangedor eu sei, mas fiquei preso nos galhos da mesma.

Escutei alguém se aproximando e me chacoalhei.

- Me tira daqui. – _Cadê o Carl quando se precisa dele?_

_ - _Ah meu Deus. A moita fala. – Era JP, mas antes que eu o chamasse ele gritou e correu.

Ouvi mais passos se aproximando e chacoalhei de novo. _Porra de arbusto._

Depois de tanto lutar contra aquela coisa acabei me soltando e caindo para trás. Xinguei baixinho e escutei Emmett gritando.

- EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ GOSTAVA DE UM MATINHO EDWARD.

Olhei para os lados, mas não vi ninguém até que olhei para cima e me deparei com a cena bizarra. A macacada estava toda encima da árvore.

**#FIM DO FLASHBACK#**

** Bella PDV**

Legal, o maluco ta brisando.

Faz um bom tempo que ele está encarando o céu com cara de paisagem.

- Acorda mano. – Emmett deu um tapa na nuca de Edward.

- Ai seu animal. – Bom, pelo menos acordou.

- Você estava com a maior cara de mamão bobo.

Todos encaramos o dono daquela frase altamente estranha.

- O que? – Ele disse com cara de paspalho.

- Ignorem. Redboy, o que você estava fazendo no matinho hein? – JP levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Esse animal me deu um empurrão enquanto passava por mim correndo e eu cai no arbusto.

- Ah, então era tu. Foi mal. – Emmett riu e colocou a mão no ombro do irmão que apenas revirou os olhos.

- Agora me digam vocês. – Edward olhou para os irmãos. – A história do roubo é séria?

- É. – Jasper disse apontando para si mesmo. – Acredite, não estamos assim por que está calor. Falando nisso, eu quero minhas roupas. Já está ficando frio.

- Falou e disse mano. – Emmett saiu andando, mas então voltou a nos encarar. – Para que lado fica o acampamento?

Todos olhamos para JP que antes nos conduzia.

- Não olhem para mim, estou perdidinha.

**Fedeu.**

- Espera, acho que posso ajudar. – Um brutamonte saiu das árvores. – Alguém pode me dar alguma referência de onde o acampamento estava armado?

Eu fiquei com medo do cara. Ele tinha cara de mal com aquele bigode e cavanhaque. Parecia aqueles motoqueiros sinistros.

Jasper se aproximou dele e por um instante conversaram.

- Eu sei onde fica. Sigam-me.

Amém. Já estava cansada de ficar ali.

- Hey, eu tenho uma dúvida. – Disse enquanto andávamos. – Se era Edward no arbusto e não um urso, de onde vinham aqueles rugidos?

- Era o toque do celular do Carl. – Edward respondeu ao meu lado.

- Desculpem se assustei. Era minha esposa ligando.

- Ah.

- Uau cara. Passa pra mim. Seu celular tem Bluetooth?

Ignorei Emmett e olhei para o lado e vi Edward olhando para baixo pensativo. Desejei poder seus pensamentos.

- Você voltou. – A afirmação saiu antes que eu pudesse me deter.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu lindamente.

- É. – Disse voltando encarar seus pés.

- Obrigada. – Falei verdadeiramente atraindo seu olhar. Ele sorriu torto, me lembrando do Edward que eu amo.

- Disponha.

Senti uma fraqueza tomando meu corpo e me apoiei na pessoa mais próxima: Edward.

_Droga, o remédio. _Eu deveria ter tomado uma segunda dose hoje e tinha também o cansaço da correria.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, só um pouco cansada. – Menti.

- Venha, deixe-me ajudar. – Ele passou um braço meu envolta de seu pescoço e enlaçou minha cintura com sua mão. Senti minha pela arrepiar com a proximidade de nossos corpos.

***Link para a música***

**http:/ www. 4shared. com/ audio/ nKMoF2tK/ Its_Gonna_Be_Love_-_Mandy_ **

***Qualquer coisa, tente esse***

**http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=GwiYPGxyi7k&feature=fvst**

Suspirei mais alto do que pretendia chamando a atenção de Edward.

- Tudo bem mesmo?

- Sim, só não me largue. – _Ah meu Deus, diga que eu não falei isso._

- Tudo bem. – Edward juntou ainda mais seu corpo ao meu. Olhei para ele e tinha um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

Edward podia ter mudado e virado um canalha depois que eu o deixei, mas o velho Edward continuava ali. O que tornava as coisas ainda mais difíceis.

Será que Alice estava certa? Eu deveria contar para ele?

Eu acho que não conseguiria. Mas a cada pesadelo que eu tinha toda noite eu deseja Edward perto de mim. Igual estávamos agora.

Ele ainda me amava, mas ele queria me esquecer. Acho que se ele seguisse em frente seria melhor.

- Bella. – Edward me chamou um pouco receoso.

- Sim?

- Me desculpe por tudo que eu disse. Não foi sua culpa o carro ter falhado. Eu só estava nervoso.

- Quem diria pedir desculpa sou eu. Fui grossa, sinto muito.

- Acho que estamos quites. – Disse sorrindo.

- Será que podemos... sei lá... ser amigos? – Percebi o quanto era difícil para ele dizer aquelas palavras.

- Você não estava magoado comigo por... você sabe.

- Eu estava, mas fui o primeiro a entender que eu merecia aquilo.

Sorrir foi inevitável. Por mais que eu quisesse falar que o amava, sabia que não podia. Mas era melhor ser sua amiga do que nada.

- Amigos. – Sorri ainda mais.

Se essa era uma boa escolha? Eu não sabia, apenas deixaria as coisas seguirem seu curso.

Então vi Alice olhando para trás. Quando percebeu que estava abraçada a Edward deu um pequeno sorriso ao qual eu respondi com um dar de ombros.

- Bom, chegamos. – Me virei para observar a paisagem a nossa volta e estagnei chocada. Era linda. Forks sem dúvida ficava linda a noite. O contraste entre a pequena cidade com a floresta a sua volta era magnífico.

- Também fiquei surpresa com a paisagem. – Alice disse ao meu lado.

- Me pergunto se papai conhecia essa parte.

- Com toda certeza. Ninguém conhecia Forks melhor do que Charlie Swan. – Rosalie disse se aproximando.

- Bella, como vai fazer com Carlisle e Esme?

- Não vai dar para esconder. Carlisle é médico e perceberá algo errado. Não tenho escolha a não ser contar.

- Você acha que ele poderá contar ao Edward?

- Eu não sei. Espero que não.

Depois de tanta confusão chegamos em casa. Eram quase seis da manhã e com certeza Esme nos mataria se soubesse de nossa demora. Fizemos um pacto de silêncio. Ninguém nunca saberia.

Caminhamos silenciosamente até as escadas andando nas pontas dos pés.

- Posso saber onde vocês estavam? – Todos nós viramos assustados com a voz de Esme. Ela estava sentada em uma das poltronas da sala de roupão.

- Bom... nós... – Edward gaguejou nervoso.

Não sabíamos se Esme acreditaria na verdade, para falar a verdade duvidávamos disso.

Comecei a falar tentando me defender, mas todos tiveram a mesma idéia do que eu. Logo estávamos todos falando ao mesmo tempo. Eu não conseguia entender nem meus pensamentos.

- CALADOS. – Esme gritou.

- Foi tudo culpa do JP. – Falamos juntos. Até eu me espantei.

- MINHA CULPA? – O viado se manifestou.

- Você é amaldiçoado. Sempre que estamos com você nos metemos em confusão. – Emmett disse alto.

- Olha aqui seu... seu... Gostoso. Eu te processo. Vou descer do salto...

- Ok, já chega. Eu não quero saber de quem é a culpa, ou o porquê do atraso. Estão todos de castigo.

- O QUE? – A exclamação foi unânime.

- É isso o que vocês ouviram. Vão passar o dia inteiro nos quarto, sem TV ou computador. E só vão sair para as refeições e para limpar a casa.

- O QUE? – Gritamos de novo.

- Vocês me entenderam. – Esme disse decidida.

- Não mãe. Eu sou muito novo para ser preso. – Emmett grudou na perna de Esme implorando.

- Não acha que isso é um pouco exagerado? – perguntei receosa.

- Não. Vocês não sabem como fiquei preocupada com vocês. E se algo ruim tivesse acontecido?

- Acredite, aconteceu. – Sussurrei para mim mesma.

- Mas mãe... – Os rapazes apelaram.

- Sem "mas". Para os quartos.

Derrotados começamos a subir as escadas. Até que escutamos a risada escandalosa de JP.

- JP, para o quarto você também. – Esme disse brava. A risada de JP cessou imediatamente.

- Mas eu nem moro aqui.

- Quarto de hóspedes. – JP bufou irritado e dessa vez foi nossa vez de rir.

- Vocês me pagam seus repolhudos.

Quando chegamos ao corredor de nossos quartos paramos cada um em frente a porta de seu quarto. Eu ainda não acredito que estava de castigo. Eu não fico de castigo desde os dez anos.

- Me falem que alguém tem um plano. – Alice suplicou.

- Não adianta. Esme quando põe de castigo, pode ser raro, mas é pra valer. – Jasper disse desanimado.

- Eu vou desenvolver claustrofobia se ficar um dia inteiro dentro desse quarto. – Disse olhando para todos.

- Acho que se nos comportarmos e fizermos tudo direito ela nos libere mais cedo. – Edward refletiu.

- Então há esperança. – Alice sossegou.

- Bom, se não há nada a fazer eu vou para meu quarto. Como se eu tivesse escolha. – Sussurrei a última parte para mim.

Entrei no meu quarto e joguei meus sapatos em qualquer lugar. O que eu iria fazer nesse quarto o dia inteiro?

O relógio marcava uma hora da tarde. Havíamos acabado de almoçar e estávamos em nossos quartos novamente. Apenas esperando a ordem de Esme para começar a faxina.

Ficar sete horas dentro do meu quarto foi desgastante. No começo foi fácil. Fiquei tocando meu violão. Mas depois de duas horas não agüentava mais. Organizei todo o meu closet por modelo, tamanho e cor. Meus CDs estavam organizados do melhor para o pior. E minha cama estava arrumada.

- Podem descer. – Esme gritou do andar de baixo.

Eu não sei se era desespero, ou... Não, era desespero mesmo. Eu abri a porta do meu quarto para sair correndo escada abaixo, mas mais uma vez todos tiveram a mesma idéia que eu. Resultado?

No momento em que eu abri a porta trombei com Edward fazendo com que ele caísse encima de mim. Mas não pude nem desfrutar da nossa proximidade, Jasper e Rosalie correram pelo corredor, mas não nos viram. Já éramos quatro no chão. Alice e Emmett vieram logo em seguida.

Eu já não respirava mais. Tinha cinco pessoas me esmagando.

- Quem morreu se apresente. – Emmett gritou.

- SAIAM DE CIMA DE MIM. – Gritei desesperada.

- Vixi, tragam a maca. Essa virou panqueca.

Eu não sentia minhas pernas e tinha certeza que sentia uma costela quebrada. Respirar ficou difícil e minha visão estava um pouco turva.

- Bella você está bem? – Edward estendeu a mão para mim.

- Não. Sinto que um caminhão passou por cima de mim e ainda deu ré.

- Como é exagerada. – Revirou os olhos, mas fez uma coisa que me fez arregalar os olhos. Me pegou no colo no estilo noiva e desceu a escada comigo assim. Corei profundamente.

**Edward PDV**

Ter Bella ali, tão perto de mim exigiu o máximo do meu alto-controle. Mas não podia fazer nada, ela era apenas minha _amiga._

Era bom as coisas estarem se resolvendo. A raiva de suas ações já não existia mais e eu até entendia. Revi meus erros e sinceramente merecia uma lição daquelas.

Claro que deixar de amá-la era uma história diferente.

- Bella, você está bem? – Esme a olhou preocupada.

- Eu acho que estou cansada de ouvir essa frase. – Disse brincalhona.

- É, ela está bem. – Sorri para Bella.

- Acho que você pode me por no chão. – Fiz uma força sobre-humana para fazer meus braços se desvencilharem de seu frágil corpo.

- Esme nós temos mesmo que fazer isso? – Rosalie perguntou atrás de mim olhando para o desentupidor em sua mão.

- Sim. E você também JP. – JP, que tentava fugir de mansinho, parou perto a porta.

- Ah meu chuchuzinho. A mulher tem olhos nas costas?

- Sem reclamações. Jasper e Alice vocês cuidam da cozinha. Rosalie e Emmett vocês lavarão a roupa. JP você fica encarregado de lavar o banheiro. – Disse entregando-lhe o desentupidor. A cara de nojo de JP fez Emmett gargalhar estrondosamente.

- Me recuso. – Bateu o pé.

- Sem reclamações. – Esme deu-lhe as costas e a boca de JP se escancarou. – Bella e Edward vocês ficam com a sala e a piscina. Cada um ficará responsável por seu quarto. Todos entendidos?

- Sim. - Falamos desanimadamente.

- Ótimo, eu vou sair e quando chegar quero essa casa brilhando. – Esme deu um aceno e saiu pela porta.

- Edward, sua mãe pode ser aterrorizante quando quer. – Ri da expressão assustada de Bella. Acho que sermos amigos não seria tão mal assim. Isso não me impediria de...

- Acorda mano. – Emmett bateu em minha nuca desviando meus pensamentos.

Olhei para ele já começando a maquinar formas de torturá-lo.

- Ele fica bravo quando eu bato nele, mas a culpa é dele. Ninguém manda ficar brisando por ai.

- Emmett, vai se fu... – Bella tampou minha boca. Lancei um olhar a alertando e então lambi sua mão.

- AH QUE NOJO. – Bella balançava a mão.

- Foi você quem pediu. – Dei de ombros.

- Já chega. Vamos acabar logo com isso. – Alice interviu.

- Me recuso a fazer isso sóbria. - Bella se dirigiu a cozinha, mas segurei a gola de sua blusa.

- Você já é desastrada naturalmente, se beber o desastre triplica.

Ela cruzou os braços e foi para o lado de Rosalie.

- Se importam se eu colocar umas musiquinhas? – Emmett apareceu no começo da escada com seu MP3 na mão.

Bella se aproximou dele e tomou o aparelho de suas mãos.

- Hey, me devolve.

- Estou averiguando a qualidade do produto.

Bella mexeu um pouco no aparelho, pela sua expressão não havia coisa boa ali.

- Pode me devolver?

- Mas nem pensar. Não vou passar o dia ouvindo Hannah Montana e nem a música do Barney. Pega Alice. – Bella jogou o MP3 para Alice que o escondeu em alguma parte da casa. – Você terá ele de volta no final do dia.

- Isso é muito injusto.

Bella ignorou indo para seu quarto. Eu não fazia idéia do que ela faria, mas logo depois ela reapareceu com seu próprio MP3.

- Agora sim teremos música de verdade. – Rosalie sussurrou para Alice.

- Vai lá Bella. Mostra o que é música.

- Desde quando vocês escutam rock? – Perguntei espantado.

- Desde quando a gente _não_ escuta rock.

- Herança de família. – Bella sorriu perto das caixas de som.

***Link para a música***

**http:/ www. 4shared. com/ audio/ THoqz9Fv/ Blondie_-_One_Way_Or_ **

***Qualquer coisa tente esse***

**http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Ab_IE_eXyTQ **

Bella começou a dançar com suas irmãs. Elas curtiam a música.

- Alguém sabe fazer faxina? – Emmett perguntou. Admito que nunca tinha feito faxina também. Eu geralmente ajudava minha mãe com a parte da cozinha.

- Vamos logo. Temos muito que fazer. – Bella puxou minha mão e vi as meninas fazendo o mesmo com meus irmãos. Fomos todos para a dispensa pergar tudo o que precisaríamos.

- Eu nunca lavei a roupa. O que eu faço? – Bella pegou tudo que Rosalie precisaria e explicou com detalhes.

- Não coloque muito sabão em pó. – Rosalie bateu continência brincando e puxou Emmett com ela.

- Alice e Jasper. – Os dois se colocaram na frente de Bella como se fossem soldados. – A cozinha não é tão difícil, então vão. – E os dois partiram.

- JP?

Olhei para os lados e ele estava indo embora de mansinho de novo. Bella segurou sua blusa rosa choque e empurrou o desentupidor para ele.

- Vai. Logo. – Ela disse entre os dentes. Vi JP estremecendo e ele sumiu. – Sobramos nós.

- Vamos começar pela sala? – Soou mais como uma pergunta.

- Boa idéia.

Até que limpar a sala não foi tão difícil. Acabamos tudo em meia hora. Mas agora viria o difícil. A piscina.

- Para um principiante não foi tão mal. – Bella foi para a parte de fora tirando sarro da minha cara.

- Eu aprendo rápido.

Ela olhou para trás e lançou um sorriso debochado.

- Vejamos como se sai com a piscina.

Eu já havia visto Carlisle limpando a piscina, mas fiquei perdido enquanto Bella começava.

- Você parece meio perdido.

- Meio? Você faz parecer fácil.

- Quando se tem duas irmãs preguiçosas a certas coisas que temos que aprender. Comece esvaziando um pouco a piscina, ela filtrará a água mais rápido.

Isso era fácil. Peguei um dos baldes que Bella trouxera com ela e comecei a esvaziar a piscina.

Bella se distanciou para fazer alguma coisa que eu não entendi uma palavra. Ela estava de costas para mim mexendo em algo da piscina.

Eu olhei para o balde em minhas mãos e olhei para Bella desavisada. Acho que eu posso abusar um pouco dessa nossa amizade.

Enxi o balde e caminhei até ela sem fazer barulho. Então joguei tudo nela.

- AAAAAAHHHHH. – Ela gritou quando a água gelada a atingiu. – EDWARD CULLEN EU VOU TE MATAR.

Ela pegou a mangueira e saiu correndo atrás de mim. Ela não me acertou de primeira, mas já na sua segunda tentativa me molhou inteirinho. Senti minha camiseta grudando no meu corpo assim como a de Bella.

_Tentação._

_ - _Acho que pode fazer melhor do que isso. – Apontei para mim mesmo.

O instinto competitivo de Bella veio a tona e ela correu atrás de mim. Ficar dando voltas na piscina era um tanto perigoso e quando ela começou a correr mais rápido com outro balde nas mãos, sem pensar duas vezes adentrei a casa.

- O que vocês est... – Alice foi interrompida pelo jato de água que acabara de receber. Era para me atigir, mas abaixei. – É melhor vocês correrem.

Bella me olhou segurando o riso e novamente começamos a correr com uma Alice raivosa atrás de nós e o Jasper tentando impedir um homicídio.

- Isso é culpa sua Cullen. Quem mandou abaixar?

- Quem mandou jogar água?

- Foi você que começou.

Eu já estava exausto de correr e já havíamos molhado metade da casa.

- Esquece. – Alice parou com as mãos nos joelhos. – Vocês não valhem o esforço.

Ela voltou a cozinha com Jasper, mas eu e Bella continuávamos a correr.

- Eu te odeio Cullen. – Voltamos a parte de fora que estava escorregadia. Acabamos caindo na piscina. Não agüentamos e começamos a dar risada.

Bella tinha uma risada gostosa e suas roupas molhadas mais sua face ruborizada só fazia sua beleza crescer. Eu sabia que tinha oferecido amizade, mas foi inevitável não afagar sua bochecha que instantaneamente ficou ainda mais vermelha.

Bella respirava com dificuldade, mas um pequeno sorriso ainda adornava seu rosto. Eu fui me aproximando de seu rosto. E estaria mentindo se dissesse que fiz inconscientemente, porque naquele momento eu estava consciente de tudo o que fazia. Eu a queria.

Quando minha boca estava a milímetros da sua escutamos um grito. Bella se afastou de mim e não me encarou. Apenas saiu da piscina e correu para dentro de casa. Chacoalhei minha cabeça espantando os pensamentos e fui descobrir a fonte do grito.

Vi todos na lavanderia. Inclusive JP que estava com uma máscara, luvas, e um avental escrito "Você quer? É só pedir!".

Ignorei e olhei por cima da cabeça de todos me deparando com a lavanderia cheia de espuma.

- Eu disse que era só um pouco. – Bella lamentou.

- E nós colocamos só um pouco. – Emmett se defendeu.

- Vocês mediram com o que?

- Aquele balde ali. – Emmett apontou para um balde de vinte centímetros.

- Ai, eu vou me matar.

Eu tentei, mas rir foi inevitável.

- Estão parecendo pintos molhados. – JP comentou.

- Já chega, circulando, você já acabaram o que tinham que fazer?

- JÁ. – Respondemos todos juntos.

- Não é possível! – Emmett exclamou.

- Não somos burros iguais vocês troglobofe.

- Troglo- o que? – Perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ai gentinha lerda. Troglobofe. Emmett é um bofe escandalozíssimo, mas infelizmente não me da o devido valor, por isso é um Tro-glo-di-ta. – Ressaltou cada palavra olhando bravo para Emmett. – Entenderam?

- Não. – Bella estava mais perdida do que cego em tiroteio.

- Esqueçam, vocês são ralés demais para me entenderem. – Falando isso saiu com a maior pinta.

- Eu vou ajudar vocês a arrumarem essa bagunça, mas depois eu vou para o banho. Não é, Edward. – Seus olhos chocolates demonstravam a falsa fúria que suas palavras carregavam.

- Pois é Bella. – Parei atrás dela e comecei a fazer cósquinhas.

- Não é... porque você ... não está... mais bravo comigo... – Ela falava entre as gargalhadas. – E somos amigos que você tem o direito de fazer cóssegas em mim.

- Eita, desde quando vocês dois são amigos? – Emmett perguntou coçando a cabeça.

- Desde que conversamos e decidimos seguir em frente.

Vi Bella e Rosalie trocarem olhares. Rose parecia esperançosa com algo, mas Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente. Do que será que elas estavam falando?

Deve ser coisa de mulher.

- Bom, eu vou subir e tomar um banho. Até mais.

Aquele havia sido um dia cheio, mas com muitos pontos positivos.

Eu entrei em meu quarto e comecei a divagar em pensamentos.

Bella ter aceitado ser minha amiga mexeu com a esperança de que ela me amava. Aquilo crescia a cada momento que passava com ela.

Mas não podia alimentar essa chama dentro de mim. Bella não me amava, não importa o que eu sentisse, não importa o que seus olhos diziam. Eram mentiras.

Apenas um pensamento passou por minha cabeça depois de um belo banho.

**_E se eu a reconquistasse?_**

****Sai do meu quarto e parei em frente ao quarto de Bella. A música Bad Reputation da Joan Jett tocava alto e podia ouvir sua voz acompanhando.

Apostava que ela dançava em volta de sua cama, pulando como se esquecesse de tudo e estivesse envolta em sua bolha.

Eu não conseguia acreditar nem por um minuto que eu não podia mais abraça-la ou beija-la. O sabor de seus lábios nos meus já era uma memória falha. Eu estava dependente de Bella para viver e isso não era bom quando eu não a tinha por perto.

Eu agia e pensava como um viciado, tudo que eu queria era a minha droga.

Eu tinha que dar um jeito de resolver minha situação, precisava daquela criatura adorável, energética, sensual e perigosamente maliciosa ao meu lado, mas como?

- Todos para seus quartos. – Ouvi a voz de Esme no andar de baixo. – Não quero ninguém fora.

Ela estava levando a história do castigo realmente a sério. O que mais me enlouquecia é que ela não nos deu a chance de explicar. Mas eu pensaria nisso outra hora.

Adentrei ao meu quarto me jogando na cama. Não queria dormir, nem tocar violão. O computador não era uma opção.

Então decidi entrar em um Chat com meus irmãos pelo celular. Pelo menos isso não fomos proibidos de fazer.

**_E.C. acabou de entrar._**

******Emmettizão diz: **Mano, tu teve a mesma idéia do que eu.

** E.C. diz: **Pois é. O Jasper ta ai?

** _Jasper acabou de entrar._**

******Emmettizão: **Só porque você falou.

** Jasper diz: **Nossa, quanta gente. *sarcasmo*

** Emmettizão diz: **Claro, só eu varro por 5.

** E.C. diz: **Então comece a faxina kkkk

**Emmettizão diz: **Não me fale em faxina.

**Jasper diz**: Emmett o certo é "Eu VA-LHO por 5".

** Emmettizão**: Tanto faz.

** E.C. diz:** O que estão fazendo de bom?

** Jasper diz: **Lendo.

** Emmettizão diz**: Ler é para os trouchaz.

** E.C. diz: **Temos um exemplo claro disso. (TROUCHAZ)

** Jasper diz: **Pois é. E o que você está fazendo Edward?

** E.C. diz**: Pensando.

** Emmettizão: **Bem que eu senti um cheiro de queimado. Não pensa demais _Eddie_, não vai sobrar miolos.

Emmett me tirava do sério de todas as maneiras possíveis. Eu por um momento pensei em me desconectar, mas então uma mensagem apareceu na tela.

**_Imperfect Angel acabou de entrar._**

****Eu tentei me lembrar quem da minha lista de contatos poderia ter um apelido no Chat desse. Nada me vinha a mente. Comecei a passar os nomes de cada um e com um estalo lembrei.

_Bella._

_ Imperfect Angel_ com certeza era por causa de seu livro "Memorys of na Imperfect Angel".

**E.C. diz: **Olá Imperfect Angel.

** Imperfect Angel diz: **Olá Edward.

** E.C. diz: **Poxa Bella, você poderia entrar na brincadeira.

** Imperfect Angel diz: **Como você sabe que sou eu?

Bella não sabia que eu sabia de seu livro. O que eu deveria dizer agora?

**E.C. diz: **Não sei, intuição eu acho.

** Imperfect Angel diz: **Você foi a primeira pessoa que descobriu.

** E.C. diz: **Eu te conheço melhor do que muitos.

Bella não respondeu a minha mensagem. Achei que ela houvesse saído do Chat, mas Emmett começou a conversar com ela sobre qualquer coisa.

**_Tinkerbell acabou de entrar._**

******E.C. diz: **Tenho a leve impressão de que um _pequeno_ ser acabou de se juntar a nós.

** Tinkerbell diz: **Vê se me erra Edward.

** Emmettizão: **Cuidado que ela ta com TPM. Ta Pra Matar.

** Tinkerbell diz: **¬¬

** _Tigresa Sedutora acabou de entrar._**

******Emmettizão diz: **ROSALIE!

** Jasper diz: **Como você sabe que é a Rosalie?

** Emmettizão diz: **Nem queira saber.

** Tigresa Sedutora diz: **Família reunida.

** Tinkerbell diz: **EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS A PAREDE DO MEU QUARTO. ROSA ESTÁ COMEÇANDO A ME ENJOAR.

** Imperfect Angel: **Putz, o estado é grave.

** E.C. diz: **Tenho que concordar com Alice. Não agüento mais o meu quarto.

** _Me cata acabou de entrar._**

******Todos dizem: **NÃO!

** Me cata: **Olha, os repolhudos reunidos. Adoro uma suruba.

** Emmettizão diz: **Acho que já vou. *Nojo*

** Tigresa Sedutora: **Espera. Eu tenho uma idéia.

** Me cata: **Eu tenho várias também. Vamos realizá-las Loirinho?

** Jasper diz: **Prefiro me jogar de um precipício.

** Tigresa Sedutora: **POSSO FALAR?

** Imperfect Angel diz: **Manda.

** Tigresa Sedutora diz: **Por que não vamos todos para o telhado?

** E.C. diz: **Não é uma má idéia. Encontro vocês lá. Tchau.

** _E.C. saiu._**

******Me cata diz: **Esse tava desesperado para ir embora. Redboy está aprontando alguma. Quem quer me ajudar a descobrir?

** _Imperfect Angel saiu._**

**_ Emmettizão saiu._**

**_ Tigresa Sedutora saiu._**

**_ Jasper saiu._**

**_ Tinkerbell saiu._**

******Me cata diz: **BANDO DE CARNIÇAS!

** _Me cata saiu._**

****Meu quarto tinha uma entrada para o telhado a qual eu usava com freqüência. Era bom para pensar e relaxar.

Sai do Chat primeiro para ter um tempinho para pensar antes que todos chegassem. Precisava organizar meus pensamentos antes de cometer alguma idiotice.

Será que tentar reconquistar Bella era uma boa opção?

_Por favor meu Deus, me mande um sinal. _Pedi olhando para cima.

Olhei para trás quando ouvi um entrondo. Era Bella subindo no telhado. Ela me viu e sentou-se ou meu lado.

- Se importa se eu ficar aqui com você? – Bella encarava a lua.

- Nem um pouco.

Bella estava com seus olhos presos a lua, deitada e ela ficava ainda mais linda com a luz do luar reflitindo sua pele branca corberta apenas por uma blusa preta e um shorts rosa.

- Por que Imperfect Angel? – Peguntei apesar de já saber a resposta.

- Nada demais.

- Qual é Bella. Eu sei que não é isso. – Ela me encarou confusa. – Eu sei sobre o seu livro.

Bella se levantou ligeiramente espantada pelo meu cometário.

- Rose e Alice me contaram tudo.

- Tudo?

- Tudo. – Suspirou pesadamente e voltou a encarar a lua. – Eu só não entendo por que não o continua.

- Por que me faz lembrar _dele. _E dói demais. – A expressão de solidão em seu rosto foi desconcertante. Eu jurei nunca mais deixar essa expressão aparecer no rosto de Bella de novo.

- Mas é o que você ama. E agora está indo fazer Arquitetura em Dartmouth.

- Edward, você já quis tanto uma coisa que luta constantemente para alcançá-la? – Me encarou com os olhos questionadores.

- Já. – _Pena que continuo a perdendo_. Completei em pensamento.

- Então você sabe como eu me sinto. Eu tento, juro. Mas cada vez que vou escrever algo a sensação de perda e solidão volta. Não sai uma linha.

- Mas você não acha que isso seria uma coisa que seu pai gostaria de ver você fazendo apesar de tudo? – Eu esqueci todos os meus problemas naquele instante. Bella estava vulnerável e todo meu foco estava nela.

- Sim, mas eu não consigo.

- E o violão? Rosalie falou que você não tocou por um tempo.

- Eu voltei a tocar aos poucos, mas... – Uma idéia me atingiu.

- Nada de "mas". É isso que vamos fazer. Aos poucos. Vou te ajudar a voltar a fazer o que você ama.

- Como?

- Aos poucos você vai se soltando dessa barreira que te impede de escrever. Começaremos com pequenos textos, agumas crônicas, depois partiremos para capítulos e mais capítulos. – Eu falava empolgado tentando transmitir toda confiança que tinha nela.

Bella começou a chorar, mas ao mesmo tempo ria.

- O que foi? Falei algo errado?

- Não. É só que... Você tem mais fé em mim do que eu mesma.

- É porque eu sei do que você é capaz. Cancele sua matricula em Arquitetura e increva-se em Literatura. – Segurei suas mãos nas minhas e olhei em seus olhos. – Confie em mim.

Bella estava um pouco hesitante e entendia suas duvidas.

- Por favor, não pense nas dores, pense na satisfação, no orgulho de seu pai.

Bella expirou profundamente e disse:

- Eu... Eu confio em você. Ligarei amanhã.

Minha alegria não cabia em mim. Eu tinha certeza de que Bella conseguiria e só o fato dela confiar em mim me deixava alegre.

- Edward. – Olhei em seus olhos e vi sinceridade e gratidão. – Obrigada.

- Faço por você. – Supreendi-me quando Bella me abraçou. O choque elétrico percorreu meu corpo com uma intensidade inacreditável. A falta de seu calor mexia com meus sentidos.

- Edward?

- Sim?

- Também não desista de nada ok?. Lute.

_O sinal._

Retribui seu sorriso encantador. Bella seria minha novamente e dessa vez a amaria com o dobro de intensidade e não a deixaria escapar.

**_Oi lindas tudo bom?_**

**_Sobre o capitulo..._**

**_Bom, esse sem duvida veio mais rápido do que o outro. E eu sei que tinha prometido postar assim que atingisse 20 reviews. O que aconteceu é que atingiu tão rápido que eu não esperava. E eu nem estava com capitulo pronto ainda. Então eu peço perdão pela demora, mas agradeço do fundo do coração cada review que vocês mandaram._**

**_Se vocês puderem dar uma olhada na tradução da música It's gonna be love eu recomendaria._**

**_Eu não gosto muito do começo desse capitulo, mas achei que o final ficou no ponto. Espero que tenham gostado._**

**_Entrem no blog www. bruhhellofanfics. blogspot. com_**

**_Bjos até a próxima_**

_**reviews please!**_


	21. FASE 3 A descoberta

**Capítulo 18 – A descoberta **

**Edward PDV**

Bella e eu ficamos mais algum tempo sozinhos, até que a trupe invadiu o telhado. Estavam todos aliviados por saírem – nem que por alguns instantes – de nossas prisões.

- _Olha como ficam bonitinhos juntos! – _Ouvi Alice sussurrar para Rosalie. Sempre sutil.

- Já sabemos que estão ai. Juntem-se a nós. – Bella disse ao meu lado, não deixando de encarar a lua cheia.

- Lá se vai meu plano de assustá-los. – Emmett murmurou chateado.

Sentamos todos em circulo encima do telhado e começamos a conversar. Emmett reclamava que nunca mais queria fazer faxina na vida dele. Tinha a leve impressão de que o sentimento era mútuo para todos os presentes naquele telhado.

Bella e eu éramos os mais calados até que começamos a ouvir uma pequena movimentação no andar de baixo.

- _Oh meu Deus, é enorme._ – Uma mulher que depois eu reconheci como sendo Esme, disse gemendo.

- _É, eu sei._

Eu minha família nos encaramos percebendo que pensávamos a mesma coisa.

- Não me diga que eles estão... – Bella não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Ok, não digo.

- Que nojo. – dissemos junto.

- _Esse é o tipo de coisa que todos deveriam ver._

- Quem diria que Carlisle tinha um instrumento preciso. E Esme tem razão. Todos deviam ver. – JP sussurrou ao meu lado.

- Meu Deus minha mãezinha ta pensando em fazer uma suruba aqui em casa. Não podemos deixar isso acontecer. – Emmett disse desesperado.

- Eles não podem estar falando do que eu acho que eles estão falando. – Alice cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Não só estão, como algo mais vai acontecer. – Emmett esfregou as mãos e se debruçou na borda do telhado. – Promiscuidade.

- Emmett, seu tarado. Já passou por esse seu túnel de vento que você chama de cabeça que as duas pessoas lá embaixo prestes a ir mais além são seus pais. – Bella disse como se falasse com uma criança desobediente. O que no caso de Emmett não tinha muita diferença. A não ser que a criança sabe dividir.

Emmett olhou para Bella confuso, mas de repente um arrepio passou por seu corpo.

- Argh, que nojo.

- Vamos voltar para os quartos, talvez lá não escutemos nada.

- Não! Estaríamos ainda mais perto da fonte de pervercidade. – Emmett disse com nojo.

- _Vamos tirar da caixa, meu médico premiado. – _A voz de Esme soou animada.

- Nunca mais vou fantasiar com médicas. – Eu e meus irmãos dissemos juntos.

- Ui, também quero um médico premiado.

- Cala a boca JP. – todos falamos juntos.

De repente percebi que estava tudo quieto. Apurei meus ouvidos e infelizmente ouvi:

- _Coloque com cuidado. Já disse que é grande._

- Oh meu Deus. – Emmett ficou verde e desceu o alçapão. Dali a poucos ouvimos...

- _Não machuque minha mãezinha!_

_ - Emmett o que..._

Fizeram-se alguns minutos de silêncio até que Emmett retornou ao telhado como uma imagem rara: Ele estava corado.

- Desde quando você tem vergonha Emmett? – Perguntei zoando um pouco.

- Desde o momento que descobri que eles não estavam fazendo nenhuma promiscuidade e sim guardando o troféu de "Médico do Ano", que Carlisle recebeu.

Todos ofegamos ao mesmo tempo e do nada caímos na gargalhada. Mal entendidos sempre acontecem, mas esse foi o pior que já participei.

- Depois dessa eu vou dormir. – Bella se levantou e começou a descer o alçapão. – Boa noite pessoal.

- Boa noite. – responderam todos, menos eu.

- Espere Bella, já vou me deitar também. Até galera.

- Da-lhe Edward. – gritaram juntos. Estranhei, mas segui Bella.

Caminhamos pelo corredor de nossos quartos calados. O corredor era pequeno, mas parecia uma eternidade para atravessá-lo.

Bella encostou-se à porta de seu quarto e eu fiquei de frente para ela. Um pouco perto demais.

-Boa noite Edward. – Ela se aproximou para me dar um beijo na bochecha, mas involuntariamente virei meu rosto, fazendo com que seus lábios carnudos batem-se contra os meus.

A sensação foi revigorante. Há quanto tempo eu não sentia essa corrente elétrica passar por todo meu corpo e acelerar meu coração.

O beijo foi apenas um selinho, mas já me levou as alturas.

Bella se afastou com um olhar assustado.

- Não... Não faça mais isso, por favor. – E com isso se trancou em seu quarto.

Droga, estraguei tudo. Será que ela ainda vai querer saber de nossas aulas? Espero que sim.

**Bella PDV**

Acordei no domindo de manhã ainda pensando na noite passada. Não no mal entendido, aquilo eu preferia esquecer, mas na parte de que Edward me ajudaria a voltar a escrever.

Eu ainda achava uma missão impossível. Sentia-me travada e presa aos meus traumas no passado, mas Edward havia colocado tudo aquilo de uma forma tão confiante e fácil que eu acreditei.

Ser amiga dele era fácil, o difícil era reprimir o desejo de beijá-lo e abraçá-lo. Ontem, quando ele virou o rosto eu não queria me afastar. Era tão bom sentir seus lábios juntos aos meus novamente. Meu coração virou um loop no peito. Mas eu tive que me afastar, infelizmente.

Minha boca formigava lembrando das sensações, mas fui interrompido com batidas insistentes na porta.

- Pode entrar. – Gritei com a voz rouca pelo sono.

- Desculpe, não quis te acordar. – Olhei para porta me deparando com Edward com metade de seu corpo dentro de meu quarto.

- Não acordou. – Dei um sorriso incentivando-o a entrar. – A que devo a honra de sua visita?

Alguma coisa em mim fez a expressão de Edward ficar um pouco mais aliviada.

- Eu queria me descupar por ontem a noite, não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo.

- Tudo bem, eu desculpo. – O sorriso de alivio de Edward aumentou ainda mais.

- Então, que tal tomarmos café e começarmos nossas aulas?

Edward parecia tão confiante e totalmente sedutor. Cheirava a seu perfume amadeirado que me deixava mole. Seus olhos mais intensos do que nunca. Ele era a personificação do pecado.

- Mais cinco minutinhos. – Voltei a me deitar e me cobri até a cabeça.

- Não, vamos logo. – Edward puxou meu cobertor e ficou esperando.

- Você sabe que eu não vou levantar. – Enfiei a cabeça de volta no travesseiro depois de dar uma olhada no relógio. Eram 09h30min.

- Não me faça usar a força.

Olhei para ele que estava com os braços cruzados e a sobrancelha erguida. Dei um suspiro alto, olhei para ele, mostrei a língua e voltei a dormir.

Tempos depois senti meu corpo leve, como se eu estivesse flutuando. A sensação de aconchego estava presente, mas logo o encanto foi quebrado.

- Ai meu Deus, o que você fez com a Bella? – Reconheci a voz de Emmett.

- Cala a boca seu animal.

Edward havia me arrastado para o andar de baixo. Ouvi algumas movimentações vindo do que achei ser a cozinha e a TV da sala anunciando o show de alguma banda por ai.

- Edward, eu sei que você já me tirou da cama, já pode me por no chão.

- Não, está bom assim. – Cheirou meu cabelo e de repente parou de andar. – Quer dizer... er... ok.

Ele parecia um pouco desconfortável sobre sua resposta, mas secretamente eu gostei do que ouvi. E assim que ele me soltou me arrependi de ter pedido. Foi tempo demais sem seu calor e recebê-lo e depois perdê-lo foi ruim.

- Ok, você ganhou! Eu vou tomar café. – Joguei os braços para o alto. Ele riu.

Fomos até a cozinha e vi uma mesa preparada para dois. Estagnei na entrada e não sabia o que dizer. Meu coração bateu contra minhas costelas, rápido e eu lutei para não chorar.

Naquele momento eu vi o _meu_ Edward, não o galinha que ele estava sendo nas últimas semanas.

- O que foi? Você não gostou? – Edward me olhou assustado. Só ai percebi que estava chorando compulsivamente.

- Não, não é isso. – Disse com a voz engasgada.

- Então, o que? É o café? Eu não... – Ele se atrapalhou nas palavras e se calou quando me viu sentando-se à mesa. Olhei para ele e sorri.

- Só fiquei... Surpresa. Desculpe pelo choro. – Edward suspirou aliviado.

- Tudo bem. Vamos comer.

Avaliei o que se encontrava na mesa. Era o café da manhã dos sonhos. Haviam alguns waffles cobertos com mel. Suco de maracujá, o meu favorito, alguns morando e torradas.

Não sabia por onde comçar, olhei para ele que me encarava alegre.

- O que foi?

- Nada, você parece uma criança em dia de natal.

- Oh. – Sorri tímida. – Faz algum tempo que não arrumam uma mesa tão apetitosa e bonita para mim. - Edward entendeu o signifcado e sorriu.

- Então, professor, qual será a aula de hoje? – Tentei desviar do assunto. Com sucesso, pois Edward sorriu ancioso.

- Você parece estar aceitando a idéia melhor agora.

- Eu não quero fugir.

- Fico feliz de ouvir isso. Eu passei a noite pensando no que você me disse, como era difícil para você escrever. Eu pensei em começarmos do zero, sabe, descrevendo uma paisagem ou pequenas histórias, o que acha?

- Parece bom para mim.

- Então termine de tomar seu café e já começaremos.

Depois do café subi para meu querto trocar de roupa, coloquei uma música e fiquei rodando pelo quarto.

Parei em frente a entiga estante cheia de livro de meu quarto.

_Eu vou voltar a escrever, eu prometo pai!_

Edward entrou sem bater depois que conclui meus pensamentos. Ele estava com uma camiseta pólo preta, um tanto agarrada em seu corpo, calça jeans e tênis. Estava vestido para sair.

- Pronta?

- Nós vamos sair?

- Vou te levar a um lugar inspirador.

Meu sorriso apareceu em expectatica.

- Vamos logo. – Passei por ele correndo o puxando pelo braço escada abaixo.

Entramos em seu carro e eu não conseguia – nem queria – esconder minha anciedade. Eu nem sabia por que estava tão anciosa, mas algo me dizia que teria uma surpresa e tanto.

Edward dirigia rápido, mas não o suficiente.

- Já estamos chegando?

- Acalme-se Bella, estamos quase lá.

Bufei e encostei minha cabeça no vidro e fiquei observando a cidade virar florestas. Depois de um tempo sucumbi e cai na inconciência.

(...)

- Bella. – Alguém me chamava. – Chegamos.

Reconheci a voz de Edward e abri os olhos. Então vi a coisa mais linda do mundo. Eu estava deitada em uma clareira com uma cachoeira magnífica. O cheiro envolvente fez-me sentar para melhor avaliar o lugar.

Havia árvores em volta e flores pelo chão, não conhecia nenhuma das flores, mas as fragâncias não deixavam a desejar. A cachoeira não era muito grande, mas dava um toque de serenidade ao local. Fechei os olhos por um instante me focando em seu barulho. Senti-me mais relaxada.

- Edward, isso é lindo.

Ele apenas sorriu com minha afirmação.

- Como encontrou esse lugar?

- Eu estava correndo por ai, quando achei isso aqui. Passou a ser meu "esconderijo". Sempre que eu precisava ficar sozinho e pensar eu vinha para cá. É minha segunda casa.

- Mas se esse é o _seu _lugar, por que me trouxe aqui?

- Achei que seria um bom lugar para você pensar. – Ele, cuidadosamente, retirou uma mecha de meu cabelo que cobria meu rosto e colocou atrás da orelha.

Um choque percorreu meu corpo por causa do contato.

- Pronta para começar?

Meu corpo enrijeceu e eu não sabia se conseguiria. Fechei meus olhos e pressionei meus lábios até formarem uma linha, tentando impedir o choro.

Senti seus dedos acariciando minha bochecha.

- Tuo bem, não fique preocupada. Eu estou aqui e você vai conseguir. Eu prometo.

Com essas palavras abri os olhos e me deparei com duas esmeraldas lindas me encarando. Meu coração perdeu uma batida e voltou a bater descontroladamente. Minha respiração também foi para o espaço quando percebi nossa proximidade.

Seu rosto estava a um palmo do meu e eu sentia o hálito de menta.

- Pronta?

- Um pouco. – Respondi com sinceridade.

- Já é um começo. – Edward me entregou um caderno e uma caneta. –Você quer que eu fique?

- Por favor. – Disse em um sussurro.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e passou seus braços ao redor do meu ombro.

- Eu estou aqui. Você consegue.

Soltei um suspiro que eu não sabia que estva segurando. Peguei o caderno e coloquei em meu colo. Vizualizei alguma história, primeiro pensei em relatar o acontecimento cômico da noite passada, mas isso não me convenceu, depois pensei em escrever apenas o que estava sentindo, a idéia me agradou bastante.

Fechei meus olhos e tentei pensar nas palavras. Quando abri novamente os olhos eles focaram na página em branco na minha frente.

Os sentimentos me atingiram como uma bomba. Num momento eu estava calma, no outro eu tremia.

Lembrei-me de meu pai e como escrevíamos histórias juntos e já sentia as lágrimas jorrando. Tentei ignorá-las, mas tudo o que consegui foi molhar a folha.

- Bella, você está bem? – Edward perguntou preocupado ao meu lado.

- Não, eu não consigo. – Minha voz engasgou. Empurrei o caderno longe, um tanto desesperada, como se ele queimasse minha pele.

- Está tudo bem, calma. – Edward segurou meu rosto e olhou profundamente em meus olhos. – Calma. – O abracei tentando me confortar. Eu agarrei sua camisa e o puxei para mais perto, o enxarcando com minhas lágrimas.

Por que eu não conseguia escrever? Era simplesmente colocar palavras em um papel. Mas sempre que tentava a dor não deixava.

- Eu sou tão estúpida.

- Claro que não.

- Claro que sou Edward. Não consigo nem escrever uma linha sem ter um ataque.

- Bella, você passou por muita coisa...

- Mas já faz cinco anos.

- Ele era seu pai. Você sente falta dele. Eu entendo isso.

- Às vezes eu queria voltar no tempo. Eu pedi tanto para estar no lugar dele. Não suportava a idéia de perdê-lo.

Hoje meu pedido infelizmente foi realizado.

- Não diga isso nem brincando Bella. – Alterou-se.

- Mas teria sido melhor.

- Não. Se você se fosse faria tanta falta quanto seu pai. E...

- E? – O incentivei a continuar.

- E... E eu não teria te conhecido.

A sinceridade em sua voz me paralizou. Quando viu que eu não respondia limpou a garganta e continuou.

- Temos que dar um jeito de acabar com essas travas que estão te segurando.

- Bom... – agradeci por ele ter trocado de assunto. – Eu costumava escrever cartas para meu pai. Foi isso que me levou a gostar da escrita.

- É isso. Você gostaria de tentar?

- Sim. – Falei novamente animada.

- Para quem você vai escrever?

Pensei por um momento.

- Tudo bem se for para você? Já que está me ajudando poderia respondê-las.

O sorriso de Edward se alargou fazendo seus olhos verdes brilharem intensamente.

- Será uma honra.

Sorri abertamente e peguei novamente o caderno. Relei a ponta da caneta na folha em branco, mas ali ela ficou. Ela tremia em minha mão e o choro já estava intalado na garganta. Fechei os olhos tentando contê-lo e respirei fundo diversas vezes.

Até que senti a mão quente de Edward pegando a minha livre e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Eu estou com você. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Aquilo me deu forças e abri os olhos.

Edward estava sentado na minha frente com um sorriso esplêndido nos lábios.

- Eu te seguro se você cair.

Era disso que eu tinha medo. Cair na dor, mas Edward me deu uma coragem surpreendente para pegar a caneta com firmeza e lentamente começar minha caminhada para a libertação de meus traumas.

**_Querido Edward,_**

**Edward PDV**

Havíamos feito algum progresso com certeza. Quando Bella começou a chorar, admito, pensei em desistir, mas ela precisava de mim. E abandoná-la quando ela mais precisava seria desonroso de minha parte.

Vi uma luz quando ela falou das cartas e dei meu total apoio. Ela conseguiu escrever uma carta para mim, mas pediu suplicantemente para que eu lesse quando estivesse sozinho. Tentei contestar no começo, mas acabei cedendo.

Agora, estava sentado na cama do meu quarto, com a carta em minhas mãos e o coração na boca.

Eu olhava para o envelope improvizado e não tinha certeza se queria abrí-lo.

**_Para você._**

****Sua caligrafia inpecável chamava atenção e com uma repiração finalmente abri o envelope.

**_Querido Edward,_**

**_ Sinceramente ainda não consigo acreditar que estou escrevendo alguma coisa, nem mesmo uma simples carta._**

**_ Passei anos da minha vida sem chegar perto de um papel e você com poucas palavras me ajudou a dar um pequeno impulso nessa escalada no muro de meus traumas._**

**_ Sei que escrever uma carta pode parecer pouco para algumas pessoas, mas isso significa muito para mim._**

**_ Significa que alguém me deu forças para seguir em frente e me disse que me seguraria se eu caísse._**

**_ Estou certa que haverá muitas quedas como as de hoje, mas sei você sempre estará lá para me segurar._**

**_ Aqui, enquanto escrevo essa carta, você me faz rir cada vez que acha que vou fraquejar. Nada é melhor do que ouvir você rindo. Eu tenho muito que agradecer._**

**_ Espero que essa seja a primeira de muitas cartas que trocaremos. E a primeira de muitas histórias que escreverei._**

**_ Aguardo anciosamente sua resposta._**

**_ Te vejo em breve,_**

**_ Bella. _**

Apesar da carta pequena pude ver o sentimento de Bella em cada palavra.

Não hesitei e a respondi, gostando de tê-la se abrindo comigo. Queria ler mais e mais cartas dela e se dependesse de mim Bella voltaria a escrever sua história.

**Bella PDV**

Era agora. Eu precisava falar com os dois antes que perdesse a coragem.

Aproveitei que estavam todos no quarto ainda de castigo – Edward e eu havíamos saído escondidos ontem – para conversar com Carlisle e Esme.

Adentrei a cozinha onde se encontravam meus tios.

- Bella, você não deveria estar em seu quarto? – Esme tentava ser durona.

- Sim, mas eu preciso conversar com vocês.

- Há algo errado? – Carlisle perguntou apreensivo.

- Não, quero dizer, sim.

- E o que é?

Respirei fundo e disse de uma vez.

- Eu tenho Leucemia.

Ouvi o baque da xícara de Esme se quebrando no chão.

- Bella, isso não tem graça. – Esme disse a beira de lágrimas.

- Não é brincadeira, Esme. Quem dera fosse.

- Mas, quando...

- Estávamos no Brasil, eu passei mal e desmaiei. Todos me levaram para o hospital, mas apenas Alice ficou no quarto comigo. Fiz todos os exames e foi confirmado. Estou tomando remédio desde aquele dia.

- Gleevec?

- Sim.

- Bella, se você não se importa, eu gostaria de refazer os testes lá no hospital. Para eu ficar ciente da gravidade.

Acenei concordando.

- Eles já sabem?

- Só Alice e Rosalie. Os rapazes não. Eu prefiria que ficasse assim.

Carlisle me avaliou e vi a compreensão em seus olhos.

- Foi por isso não foi? Que você terminou com Edward?

Não conseguia responder por causa do nó em minha garganta.

- Bella, por quê? – Esme me segurou forte.

- Eu... Eu não posso. – Falei soluçando. – Ele não merece sofrer. Esme eu sei o que é passar por isso.

- Bella, você não acha que...

Carlisle não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Acho, o médico disse que eu tenho poucas chances.

- Oh, não. – Esme ofegou tampando o rosto com as mãos.

- Nós vamos ao hospitak agora, ok? Não podemos esperar.

Eu corri e abracei os dois fortemente, não controlando mais as lágrimas.

- Por favor, vamos manter isso entre nós.

- Mas Edward merece saber.

- Eu não quero que ele sofra.

- O que ele vai pensar quando... Deus queria que não, mas se você se for?

- Eu não sei. Talvez eu conte mais para frente, mas agora não.

- Vamos respeitar.

- Obrigada.

- Você quer ir já?

- Eu quero acabar logo com isso.

Então saímos da cozinha pela porta que dava na garagem e seguimos para o hospital.

**Emmett PDV**

** Oh meu Deus!**

O que minha priminha tem?

Droga, por que eu não desci mais cedo.

Seja lá o que for, ela corre risco de vida.

Meu Deus, não! Eu não posso perdê-la. Eu preciso contar para Edward. É por isso que ela terminou com ele.

Mas antes, eu preciso de provas, ele não vai acreditar se eu der informações pela metade para ele.

Amanhã partiríamos para Dartmouth, assim que chegarmos o espião Emmett entrará em ação.

Bella precisa de mim.

**

* * *

**

**OI Lindas...**

**Desculpem a demora com a capitulo, mas a vida ta uma loucura.**

**Passei aqui só para postar rapidinho e agradecer todas as reviews.**

**Bjo... espero que tenham gostado. **

** Reviews please!**


	22. FASE 3 Chapeuzinho Vermelho em Dartmouth

**Recomendo que escutem a música da corrida. Até lá em baixo...**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 19 - Chapeuzinho Vermelho em Dartmouth**

** Emmett PDV**

** - **JAAAAAAAAAASPEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! – Gritei enquanto corria para o quarto do meu irmão intelectual.

Eu havia passado à noite inteira acordado sem saber o que fazer. Pois é, pela primeira vez na vida Emmett Cullen não tinha uma resposta inteligente para uma pergunta.

Sabia que tinha que descobrir o que Bella tinha o mais rápido possível. Eu teria que dar uma de espião com toda a certeza.

Pensei em ter uma conversa séria com ela, mas como ela era cabeça dura nunca me contaria nada. Não que ela não confiasse em mim, pois eu tinha certeza que ela confiava, mas pelo medo. Bella estava em um momento delicado de sua vida.

Depois de pensar em inúmeras possibilidades do que eu poderia fazer, cheguei a conclusão de que não faria nada sozinho. Aquela ação precisava de duas mentes geniais. E a primeira pessoa que veio em minha mente foi o meu irmão CDF, orgulho da escola.

Arrombei, literalmente, sua porta e dei de cara com a maior promiscuidade. Agora eu sabia da onde vinha os barulhos que não me deixavam pensar em paz na noite passada.

- Jasper, sai de cima da minha prima agora. – Jasper se assustou e caiu da cama enrolado na ponta de seu lençol. Alice estava coberta dos pés a cabeça na outra ponta do lençol.

- Emmett seu empata foda, sai daqui agora. – Jasper gritou alterado.

- Nem pensar, vai parando de afogar o ganso que eu preciso falar com você. A-go-ra!

- Sinceramente Emmett, você tem problemas. Será que dá pra pelo menos se mandar pra gente trocar de roupa. – Olhei desconfiado para ele.

- Ok, mas fiquem sabendo que se eu ouvir um gemido eu invado. – Alice, que havia se descoberto, me olhou puramente enraivecida. Sua cara de ódio me deu medo.

Sai do quarto, recolocando, da melhor maneira possível, a porta no lugar. Poxa, eu não sabia que era tão forte.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Alice saiu do quarto me lançando um olhar pior do que o anterior.

** - **Tá, agora que você já estragou tudo, o que você quer?

** - **Cara é papo sério. – Falei um pouco tenso.

- E desde quando você fala alguma coisa séria? – Começou a rir.

- Desde que eu descobri por que a Bella terminou com o Edward.

Sua risada cessou no mesmo instante. Ele olhou para mim tentando descobrir um fundo de brincadeira, coisa que ele não iria descobrir ali.

- Você não está brincando. – Ele falou como uma afirmativa.

- Não.

A compreensão pintou os olhos de Jasper e ele entrou no quarto.

- Então, o que foi?

- Ontem a noite, desci para beber uma água na cozinha, quando eu ouvi Bella, Carlisle e Esme conversando. No começo eu achei que poderia fazer alguma pegadinha com aquilo, mas o tom da conversa era sério. Eu ouvi Esme perguntar se era uma brincadeira e Bella pareceu infeliz ao dizer que não e Carlisle pediu alguns exames para entender a gravidade. Ele disse o nome de um remédio, infelizmente não consegui ouvir direito. Ela disse que foi por isso que terminou com Edward. – Despejei tudo em Jasper e esperei alguns instantes para ele aximilar tudo.

- Mais alguém além de Carlisle e Esme sabem?

- Rosalie e Alice. – Vi Jasper enrugar a testa e entendi o que estava pensando. – Bella não quer ninguém sabendo. Ela disse que Alice só sabe porque estava com ela quando descobriu.

- Quando foi isso?

- No dia em que ela passou mal no parque de diversões.

- Por que eu não pensei nisso. – Ele bateu a mão em sua testa. – Bella deve estar com uma doença grave, para não querer ninguém sabendo, uma pena você não ter ouvido o nome do remédio. – Eu sabia que aquilo ajudaria, infelizmente era uma informação preciosa que eu não tinha.

- Esse não é o pior. – Jasper olhou para mim assustado. – Ela tem poucas chances de recuperação.

Jasper se sentou na cama incapaz de se manter de pé por mais tempo. Ele encarava o chão como eu havia feito a noite inteira. Sua respiração estava desigual e foi então que percebi que ele fazia força para se manter firme e não chorar.

- Por que ela não quer nos contar Emmett? Ela acha que não a apoiaríamos?

- Eu tenho certeza que não. – Ele me olhou confuso. – Eu posso parecer meio burro, mas eu só digo as coisas sem pensar. E essa noite isso foi tudo o que eu fiz. Passei a noite em claro tentando achar uma razão para Bella não nos contar.

- Conseguiu achar alguma?

- A única razão que achei foi que ela não nos quer sofrendo. Lembre-se que Bella perdeu o pai, ela sabe da dor de uma perda.

- Ela está nos poupando. – Jasper disse indignado. – O momento em que ela mais precisa de ajuda, ela está pensando em nós.

Balencei a cabeça concordando e me sentando ao seu lado.

- Você realmente não ouviu o que ela tem? – Balencei a cabeça me sentindo um inútil. – Temos que contar ao Edward.

- Nós precisamos de provas primeiro. Você sabe que Edward só acredita vendo.

- Mas como?

- Estamos indo para Dartmouth depois do almoço, você irá com Alice e Rosalie irá comigo, tenta arrancar tudo o que conseguir. Depois confrontaremos Bella. Acho que Edward merece saber a verdade vindo dela.

- Ok.

**Bella PDV**

Acordei tarde na manhã seguinte. Estava cansada pela quantidade de exames que tive que fazer e merecia um descanso extra.

Ouvi passos perto da minha porta e então um pequeno papel deslizou por debaixo dela.

Corri para pegá-lo e reconhecia a caligrafia impecável de Edward.

**Bella, **

** Não, essa não é a minha carta, essa está guardada para mais tarde, quando chegarmos a Darthmouth.**

** Isso é apenas um aviso para que tome cuidado com Alice hoje. Ela é sempre assim tão neurótica quando o assunto são roupas, sapatos ou qualquer coisa de moda?**

** Está a meia hora falando que não tem malas suficiente para carregar tudo o que precisa para o primeiro semestre. Detalhe, ela já está levando sete.**

** Cheguei a oferecer uma das minhas, mas ela apenas me chutou para fora do quarto. Acho que ela está de TPM.**

** Mas agora, vamos a um assunto interessante: Teve uma boa noite de sono?**

** Estarei em meu quarto se quiser conversar.**

**Beijos,**

**Edward**

Por mais trivial que tenha sido o pequeno bilhete, o reli várias vezes. Troquei de roupa para ficar mais apresentável e voei para o quarto de Edward. Conversar com ele era bom.

Detive-me um pouco na porta escutando seus passos. Ele parecia ancioso por algo. Andava de um lado para o outro, até que o ouvi tropeçando e xingando baixinho. Soltei uma risada e bati na porta.

Menos de dois segundos depois vejo um Edward vermelho, com um sorriso estampado no rosto esculpido.

- Atrapalho?

- Não, estava terminando de arrumar as malas. – Ele coçou a cabeça envergonhado. Será que ele realmente estava arrumando as malas? – Entre, só não repare a bagunça.

O quarto de Edward era bem parecido com o meu, exceto pela quantidade absurda de roupas em cima da cama. Os sapatos estavam todos espalhados e sua mala perdida em algum canto.

- Como você anda por aqui? – Soltei uma gargalhada.

- Truque.

- Você quer ajuda?

- Não, tudo bem, eu me viro. – Levantei a sobrancelha. Como ele era teimoso.

Esquivei-me de algumas coisas jogadas no chão e achei sua mala em cima da cama.

- Tente colocar as calças por baixo e depois as camisetas. – Mostrei como deveria ter feito.

- Você faz isso parecer tão fácil.

- Porque _é_ fácil. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Alice está tão terrível assim? – Mudei de assunto.

- Insuportável.

- Não seja exagerado. – De-lhe um tapa no braço.

- Hey, é verdade. Escute. – Ficamos em silêncio e então pude ouvir.

"_AAHHH, eu não tenho malas suficientes!"_

Arregalei os olhos, não crendo no acesso que minha irmã estava tendo por causa de malas. Todas as minhas coisas estavam em três malas grandes, desde acessórios para o quarto até roupas. Mas Alice será sempre Alice.

- Ok, eu retiro o que eu disse.

- Que bom.

Ri e continuei o ajudando a arrumar a mala, até que Alice invade o quarto, esbaforida.

- Eu preciso de mais malas.

- Alice, você já tem sete, assim não vai caber no carro.

Alice me lançou um olhar mortal e eu encolhi de medo.

- Bella me empresta aquela sua mala gigante que da pra guardar um morto dentro.

- Não posso, minhas coisas já estão nelas.

- ARGH! – Alice se virou para a porta, respirou fundo e finalmente voltou a nos encarar. – Tá Edward, me empresta aquela sua mala cafona.

- Hey, ela não é cafona.

- Pra você, agora me passa ela logo.

Edward bufou e entregou a mala.

- Você é irritante.

- Eu também te amo. – Alice girou nos calcanhares e partiu. Assim que ela saiu, explodi em uma gargalhada.

- A Alice me assusta de vez em quando.

- Não é só você te garanto. – Edward se aproximou novamente e com pouco tempo, seu quarto já estava visível novamente.

- UAU. Fizemos um bom trabalho.

- É fizemos.

Saímos do quarto e encontramos todos no corredor.

- Advinhem. Esme nos livrou do castigo. – Jasper anunciou.

- Se não liberasse, continuaríamos aqui, perdendo aula? – Emmett perguntou.

- Com certeza não, foi por isso que ela nos liberou.

- Droga!

- Ok, vamos descer logo, daqui a pouco já devemos sair. – Edward foi o primeiro a descer as escadas. Daqui a pouco eu começaria uma nova fase da minha vida. Faculdade. Eu estava anciosa, assim como estava assutada. Não sabia o que o futuro me reservara.

Tomamos o café da manhã em clima de expectatica, todos contando suas experiências desde as melhores até as mais vergonhosas.

Foi bom passar aquele tempo com eles, algo em mim dizia que minha vida mudaria bruscamente. Não sabia se para melhor ou pior, o jeito era esperar.

(...)

- Ahh, eu vou sentir tantas saudades de vocês! - Esme se esguelava abraçando seus três filhos. Ela já havia feito a mesma coisa comigo e com minhas irmãs, mas ela parecia demorar mais com eles.

Emmett já estava ficando roxo por causa da falta de ar. Esme parecia uma mulher frágil, mas era muito forte.

- Mãe, acho melhor irmos, senão não chegaremos lá. – Edward, sempre o responsável.

- Prometem escrever, mandar e-mails, fotos, telefonar?

- Sim, mãe. – responderam em coro.

- E quanto a vocês meninas? – Ela disse olhando para nós.

- Sempre Esme.

Depois de nos despedirmos, entramos nos carros. Eu e Edward iríamos nos carros de Alice e Rosalie respectivamente, pois nossos carros ainda estava no conserto desde a noite da festa. E falando em festa, eu acabei não indo falar com Seth. Ainda bem que ele compreendeu quando liguei para ele.

Seth iria me visitar em Dartmouth assim que pudesse.

- Hey, aposto que chego em Dartmouth mais rápido que vocês. – Edward comentou como quem não queria nada.

Nós havíamos parado na auto-estrada, não tínhamos andado nem 80 km, mas Alice insistiu que tínhamos que parar, pois ela estava cansada.

- Mas nem que a vaca dance créu na velocidade 17. Eu sou mais rápido que vocês, seus frangotes. – Emmett reencostou em seu jipe.

Como meu primo podia ser tão mala?

- Edward, Emmett não se iludam, nada se compara com a minha queria _Mercedes._

- Se é tão querida casa com ela.

- Cala a boca Emmett. Eu posso estar sem meu _Eclipse_, mas ainda ganho com esse M5. – Edward deu batidinhas no capo da BMW.

Eu fiquei encarando a briga de testosterona entre os marsupais

- Eu ganho de vocês! – Cruzei meus braços e encostei no Porshe, olhando diretamente para Edward com uma sobracelha levantada.

- Sabe Bella, - Edward se aproximou de mim, ficando a centímetro de mim. – Você pode estar muito bonita nessa calça jeans e na sua jaqueta de couro, mas não ganha de mim.

- Quer apostar? – Levantei meu queixo em desafio.

- O que apostaremos? – Sua voz estava rouca e seu hálito de menta batia em meu rosto.

- Quem perder tem que ser escravo do outro por uma semana. – Emmett gritou próximo de nós.

- Hum, interessante. – Edward sorriu torto e aproximou sua boca carnuda de meu ouvido. – Topa?

Reprimi um gemido da minha garganta e falei firme.

- Com toda certeza, futuro escravo. – Abri um sorriso de escárnio.

- É o que veremos. – Edward se afastou com seu sorriso ainda maior e foi em direção ao carro. – Chamem Alice e Rosalie, estamos partindo.

(...)

- _Vocês estão prontos_? – A voz de Emmett vinha do telefone do carro que estava no viva-voz.

- _Sim. – _A voz de Edward repercutiu no carro.

- Sim. – Eu disse forte.

-_ Preparar_. – Liguei o motor do carro. – _Apontar._ – Acelerei com toda a potência. – _Fogo. – _Arranquei.

** Tirem os espaços: **

***Link para a música***

http:/ www. 4shared. com/ audio/ UgCMafko/ likin_park_-_

***Reserva***

http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch?v=LYU-8IFcDPw&ob=av3e

Comecei perdendo, mas a distância do carro de Edward para o meu era mínima. Eu pisei mais fundo no acelerador e vi que já estava chegando a quase 200 km/h.

- _Não consegue me alcançar Bella? – _Edward começou a me irritar pelo telefone, pensei em desligar, mas resolvi retrucar.

- Querido Edward, eu nem comecei.

Troquei de marchar e avancei para 250 km/h.

- Olhe para sua esquerda. – Nesse instante eu ultrapassava Edward facilmente.

Ouvi sua risada rouca e sorri por te-lo passado.

- _Bella, Bella, Bella. Você não aprende. _– Olhei pelo retrovisor e não achei seu carro. Olhei para minha direita e nada, mas assim que olhei para a esquerda lá estava ele. Pela janela do passageiro abaixada pude ver seu sorriso torto.

Acelerei o carro até ficar ao seu lado. Entramos em uma pista dupla e aceleramos ainda mais. O velocímetro do Porshe chegava quase aos 300 km/h.

Concentrei-me na estrada a minha frente fortalecendo as vantagens que o Porshe me proporcionava. Olhei para uma curva fechada que se aproximava, reduzi um pouco a velocidade, troquei de marcha e arraquei fazendo a curva perfeitamente.

- Engole poeira Cullen.

- _Hum, adora quando me chama pelo sobrenome. – _Um arrepio passeou por todas as veias do meu corpo. Sua voz rouca e baixa estava tirando minha concentração.

- Foco na corrida Cullen.

- _Fica difícil com você falando assim._

Perdi o ritmo da corrida e deixei ele me passar.

- Merda. – Xinguei alto.

- _Acho que temos alguém frustrada._

_ - _Cala essa boca Edward. – Troquei a marcha e acelerei.

Os próximos quilômetros eram retos e eu poderia usar toda a potência do Porshe.

- _Só se você vier calar. – _Era isso, ele estava tentando me distrair. Maldito!

- Não vai funcionar Edward. Não adianta me distrair, eu vou ganhar. – A paisagem a minha volta virou um borrão assim que atingi 300 km/h.

- _Não estou tentando te distrair, mas eu não me importaria se você me distraísse._

Soltei um grito tentando me acalmar, mas não adiantou muita coisa. Meu sangue pulsava rapidamente, meu coração acelerava assim como o carro, pela minha visão periférica só via vultos, minha visão estava focada no carro a minha frente. Agora não era uma simples competição, era questão de honra.

Troquei mais uma vez a marcha e quase afundei o acelerador. Minhas mãos seguravam firmes o volante e meus olhos eram duas fendas focados na BMW vermelha a minha frente. Eu decidi atacar também.

Colei meu carro ao lado do seu e olhei para Edward. Seu rosto estava concentrado, mas o sorriso nunca saia de lá. Ele olhou rapidamente para o lado e balançou as sobrancelhas uma vez.

- Sabe Cullen, você fica muito sexy quando está dirigindo. – Vi seus olhos se arregalarem um pouco e seu carro quase derrapa.

- _Não brinque comigo Bella._

_ - _Quem disse que estou brincando?

Seus dedos se apertaram ainda mais no volante como pude ver. Estávamos lado a lado.

- _Atenção pilotos 20 km para estarmos em Ivy League. É agora que o bicho pega. – _A voz de Emmett me deixou a par das informações de decidi que era hora de começar a correr.

- É agora.

Acelerei tudo o que podia e tentei passar Edward, mas ele pensou a mesma coisa que eu. Já estávamos dentro da cidade. Não sabia a quanto tempo estávamos dirigindo, mas já podia ver a Universidade.

Estava na frente de Edward por trinta centímetros. Mas assim que entramos no estacionamente de Dartmouth ele me ultrapassou, deu um meio cavalo de pau e estacionou em uma vaga.

- Porra. – Gritei raivosa.

-_Quem sabe na próxima Bella. Agora vamos dar oi aos nossos novos fãs._

Não entendi o que ele quis dizer no começo, mas assim que estacionei o carro e sai vi a multidão de estudantes que assistia nossa entrada.

Edward veio para o meu lado e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Bem-vinda a Dartmouth, escrava.

Todos aplaudiam como loucos e muito pediram para tirar foto. Mas eu fiquei fervendo com as meninas vagabas. Todas assanhadas para o lado de Edward.

Mas não pude deixar de percerber seu olhar mortal quando um cara muito lindo pediu meu telefone. Cheguei arrasando.

Vimos dois carros estacionando perto dos nossos e de lá desceram Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie.

- Meu irmão, tu acabou com ela. – Emmett gritava animado.

- Ah meu Porshe. Ele tá vivo. Ufa. – Alice fez o maior escândalo.

- Agora Bellinha, vai ter que cumprir a aposta.

- Ta. – Disse a contra gosto.

Mas antes que alguma coisa a mais pudesse ser dita, percebi alguém afastando a multidão para chegar até nós.

- Então vocês são os arruaceiros que estão fazendo essa arruaça por aqui?

Contive-me para não devolver a frase, pois aquele era o Reitor Barczack.

- Vocês para a minha sala. AGORA. – Gritou no meu ouvido.

- Ta, mas não precisa gritar.

- O que disse senhorita Swan? – Merda ele já sabia meu sobrenome.

- Nada, nada.

(...)

- Isso vai contra as regras da escola... – O Reitos Barczack não parava de falar um minuto. Estávamos infurnados na sala da reitoria, que era pequena demais por acaso, ouvindo um extenso sermão.

Até quando teríamos que ficar aqui? Ele não poderia dar simplesmente o castigo. Ainda tínhamos que nos organizar nos dormitórios.

- Como o ano letivo ainda não começou oficialmente não posso castigá-los.

- Então não castigue. – Disse um pouco desesperada demais.

- Não posso castigá-los segundo as normas da Universidade, mas a partir do momento em que eu estou aqui e vocês cometem algum delito, algo deve ser feito.

- E qual será o castigo? – Edward perguntou formal.

O Reitor refletiu por alguns instantes e seu sorriso cresceu.

- Bom, há uma escola de educação infantil aqui por perto, que a Universidade Dartmouth ajuda de tempos e tempos. E eles estão montando a peça "Chapeuzinho Vermelho" e estão precisando de atores.

Eu não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo.

- E o senhor quer que a gente faça o que? – Emmett, o lerdo, perguntou.

- Simples, vocês serão os atores.

- NÃOOOO! – Gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

- É isso ou a expulsão. – o Reitor disse bravo.

(...)

E lá estávamos nós, na _Ivy League School. _Tínhamos nos apresentado para os papeis da peça e eles não podiam estar mais felizes. A única coisa que me fazia continuar era o fato de que eu poderia ser expulsa se eu não fizesse, mas também ver as criancinhas felizes traria uma sensação boa.

Vi Edward conversando com uma garotinha que aparentava ter seus oito anos ou nem isso. Ela sorria para ele assim como ele para ela.

Fiquei observando os dois até que Edward a pegou em seu colo e trouxe para perto de mim.

- Bella essa é a Renesmee, Renesmee essa é a Bella que eu te falei.

- Oi Bella. – Renesmee disse com uma voizinha linda. Seus olhos eram verdes como os de Edward e seu cabelo era de um cobre que descia em cachos até sua cintura. Era a criança mais linda que eu já tinha visto.

- Olá Renesmee. Tudo bom com você?

Ela balançou a cabeça fazendo seus cachos moldarem seu rosto.

- Você é realmente muito bonita, tio Edward não exagerou em nada.

Vi Edward corar ligeiramente, acho que Renesmee havia soltado coisa que não devia.

- É mesmo? E o que mais que ele falou? – Sorri para Edward e voltei a olhar para Renesmee.

- Um monte de coisas. Tipo... – Renesmee colocou a mãozinha no queixo e fez uma cara pensativa.

- Hã, Renesmee, por que não vai brincar com seus coleguinhas, depois você conversa mais com a tia Bella.

- Então ta bom. Tchau Tia Bella. – Ela acenou e deu um sorriso tímido. Eu me encantei por aquela garotinha.

- Tchau Renesmee. – Assim que ela se foi, olhei para Edward fingindo estar brava. – Por que você não a deixou contar o que vocês estavam conversando sobre mim?

- Assunto confidencial.

- Vejo que conheceram Renesmee. – A diretora da escola Sra. Pleis se aproximou de nós.

- Sim, ela é adorável. – Edward disse encantado olhando para onde Renesmee brincava de boneca.

- A que horas eles saem da escola?

- Todos vão para casa lá pelas 17:00, a não ser por Renesmee.

- Por quê?

- Renesmee foi abandonada na nossa porta quando tinha apenas um ano de idade. Eu e meu marido cuidamos dela, mas a guarda dela está nas mãos do estado, qualquer um pode adotá-la. Infelizmente o casal que está tentando conseguir a guarda, digamos que não são os melhores do mundo.

- Que horror.

- Estamos tentando achar uma família melhor antes que a outra consiga, mas todos que querem adotar...

- Procuram por bebes. – Completei sua frase e ela acenou em concordância.

- Sra. Pleis, você se importa se eu visitar Renesmee?

- Claro que não, ela pareceu gostar de você Bella e mais uma vez obrigada por se oferecerem para os papeis.

- Sempre que precisar. Agora devemos ir. Até mais Sra. Pleis. Tchau Renesmee.

- Tchau Tia Bella, tchau Tio Edward.

Fui embora daquele local pensando em Renesmee, aquele jovem garota tinha um brilho especial, era uma pena o que estava acontecendo com ela. Primeiro foi abandonada, depois uma família ruim estava querendo adotá-la. Eu queria muito ajudar, mas não pensava em nada, por enquanto as visitas seriam boas, para nós duas.

- Bella você está quieta. – Edward chamou minha atenção enquanto me mostrava o campus até o meu dormitório, as meninas já estavam lá. Graças a Deus dividiríamos o quarto. E pasmem, o dormitório dos meninos ficavam de frente para o nosso.

Meu quarto era no último andar e estava anciosa para chegar nele.

- Só estava pensando em Renesmee.

- Aquela garotinha mexeu com você.

- A alegria dela mexeu comigo. Ela passou por tanta coisa e ainda está com um sorriso no rosto. – Quem dera eu ser tão forte quanto ela.

- Achei legal você dizer que vai visitá-la. Se importa se eu for com você?

- Não, seria muito bom. Ela pareceu gostar de você. Já estavam até com segredinhos confidenciais não é _Cullen?_

Edward riu e parou na frente de um prédio enorme.

- Bom aqui é o seu dormitório. Em qual quarto você está? – Dei uma olhada no papel que me entregaram na secretaria.

- 18b.

Edward me olhou confuso, um pouco pensativo e depois soltou uma risada.

- O que foi?

- Nada, só espero que goste de seus vizinhos.

- Eu vou. – Falei confiante.

- A gente se vê mais tarde. Tchau Bella. – Edward se aproximou e me deu um beijo no rosto.

- Até. – Falei quase sem fôlego.

Peguei minhas malas e corri para dentro do prédio. Em menos de cinco minutos já adentrava ao que seria meu novo lar pelos próximos quatro anos.

A sala era simples. Tinha um sofá preto, uma mesa de centro marrom escuro e uma TV. A cozinha era igualmente simples com uma bancada de mármore, algumas cadeiras, uma mini geladeira e um fogão. Tá certo que comeríamos no saguão principal do dormitório, mas era sempre bom ter uma cozinha por aqui.

Corri para meu quarto e me assutei. Era incrível. Lembrava-me um pouco do meu quarto na casa de Esme, por causa dos pufs pretos jogados estrategicamente pelo quarto e um espelho de corpo inteiro. Mas também me lembrava o quarto do Rio de Janeiro, pois estava todo decorado de preto e branco.

- Alice insistiu em decorar todos os quartos. Você divia ver como eram antes de você chegar. Cafonas de dar medo. – Rosalie disse encostado no batente da porta.

- Isso é bem Alice mesmo. Ela trouxe meu cobertor. – Rosalie assentiu. Foi um presente de meu pai. Ele era preto com escritos em japonês que diziam: **"A escrita é a pintura da voz.".**

- E tenho certeza que adorará a vista do seu quarto. – Olhei para janela e lá havia um cadeado.

- Está trancada.

- Daqui a pouco passam entregando todas as nossas chaves. – Nesse momento a campanhia tocou. – Eu não disse.

Rosalie foi até a porta, uns dez minutos depois ela voltava e se sentava em minha cama.

- Aqui está a chave do nosso apartamento, do seu quarto e da sua janela.

- Obrigada Rosalie.

- Ah, e pediram para eu entregar isso para você. – Ela me passou um envelope. Senti o perfume que emanava dele. Edward.

- Obrigada Rosalie.

- Vou indo. Pegar meus horários.

Assim que Rosalie saiu do quarto me joguei novamente na cama e abri a carta de Edward.

**_Querida Bella,_**

**_ Fico feliz se você estiver feliz. E sinto-me honrado em saber que faço parte dessa fase de sua vida. _**

**_ Quero que saiba que eu estarei sempre ao seu lado, não importa o que, não importa quando, não importa onde. Juro te ajudar até que você consiga forças para pular esse muro e fique sabendo que estarei do outro lado para te pegar._**

**_ Você disse que gosta de me ver sorrindo. Eu gosto muito mais coisas em você. O jeito que você se concentra em uma coisa difícil, como seus olhos brilham quando faz uma coisa que gosta, como é corajosa. E como sempre pensa nos outros._**

**_ Eu não vou desistir de você, enquanto precisar, eu estarei lá te segurando firme._**

**_ Hoje você começa uma nova fase de sua vida e agradeço por ter confiado em mim e se matricular em Literatura. Sei que não vai ser fácil para você, mas juntos eu sei que conseguiremos. Não hesite em me procurar, em me contar nada. _**

**_ Nessas cartas de agora em diante conte-me seus medos, sonhos, desejos mais profundos, eu quero saber tudo sobre você. E se estiver sem o que escrever, pense em uma frase, uma música, ou melhor, começa a imaginar trechos de histórias, isso certamente te ajudaria._**

**_ Só tenho uma condição para te ajudar: Assim que lançar seu livro, a primeira cópia é minha com direito a autógrafo. _**

**_ Com amor,_**

**_ E.C_**

**_P.S.: Espero que goste de Dartmouth e da vista de seu quarto. Aliás, porque não dá uma olhada. Tem alguém querendo te ver._**

Corri para minha janela assim que terminei de ler. O que poderia ter de tão extraordinário na minha vista, no máximo daria para o fundo do dormitório masculino.

A janela era gigante e eu queria abri-lá logo, mas me confundi nas chaves.

- Achei. – Gritei animada.

Arranquei o cadeado da janela e a abri de uma vez só. O pôr-do-sol enchia o céu, o pintando de um laranja magnífico. O ar era fresco e eu pude ouvir conversas dos alunos que passavam por ali.

Olhei para baixo para ver o fluxo de pessoas e finalmente olhei para frente. Para minha surpresa na janela que dava de frente a minha estava Edward, me olhando fixamente.

Assim que nossos olhares se encontraram ele abriu um sorriso e desapareceu pelo quarto. Achei estranha sua atitudo, mas logo ele voltou com um papel na mão.

_Então, que tal eu como vizinho?_

Ri de seu cartaz e corri para dentro tentando achar algo para escrever.

_Nada mal. Esse é realmente seu quarto?_

Ele acenou positivamente e eu tive que rir.

** Emmett PDV**

- Está pronto Jasper?

- Pra que?

- O interrogatório. – Ai como essa criatura era burra.

- Interrogatório?

- Depois dizem que eu sou o lerdo. É, vamos botar as meninas contra a parede. – Isso não seria má idéia. **_Foco Emmett, foco!_**

****- Acho melhor termos as provas antes. Elas podem simplesmente negar.

- É você tem razão.

Sentei na pequena sala de nosso apartamento e comecei a olhar pro nada.

- Emmett, que cara de dor de barriga é essa? – Jasper disse me desconcentrando.

- Não ta vendo que eu to pensando.

Como poderíamos arrumar provas? Pensa Emmett, todos os anos de colegial que você passou colando do nerd que sentava na sua frente devem ter servido pra alguma coisa.

- **_EUSEKA!_**

****- É "Eureka" seu burro.

- Da licença que eu sei o que eu falo. – Jasper bufou irritado. – Presta atenção, nós vamos no apartamento das meninas e entramos no quarto de Bella, lá deve ter o tal remédio que Carlisle falou.

- Meu bom Deus, você pensa.

- Der. – Claro que eu penso, como que ele acha que eu armo as minhas pegadinhas. – Vamos logo.

(...)

***Link para a música***

**http:/ www .4shared. com /audio/ EDHDNsgP/ misso_**

***Reserva***

**http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=JtyByefOvgQ**

- Pronto para a missão impossível?

- Emmett, esse não é um dos filmes do Tom Cruise.

- Tom quem?

- Esquece, vamos nos focar na "missão impossível" – Jasper disse com som de deboche.

- Não zombe de nossa missão espião.

- Cala a boca e entra logo Emmett.

Jasper me deu um empurrão. Estávamos na frente do apartamento das meninas. Rosalie e Alice tinham saído para fazer sei-lá-o-que. E Bella estava la fora conversando com o Edward no maior love.

Puxei o grampo que eu havia trazido comigo e me foquei na fechadura. Não deveria ser tão difícil. Os caras fazem na tv o tempo todo.

Comecei a contorcer o grampo tentando achar alguma coisa que faria a porta abrir.

- Mas que droga...

Jasper se abaixou ao meu lado examinou a fechadura e se pôs em pé novamente. Então de uma hora para outra a porta se abriu.

- Como você fez isso? – Perguntei atordoado.

- Com a mágica de virar a maçaneta.

- Idiota. Vamos logo.

Passamos pela sala e eu ouvi alguém andando atrás de mim. Me joguei atrás da primeira coisa que vi. O sofá.

- Do que você está se escondendo? – Jasper perguntou agastado.

- Tem alguém me seguindo.

- Sou eu idiota! – É, faz sentido. Jasper revirou os olhos.

Fui para o corredor dos quartos e lá estavam três portas. A primeira era de Alice. Como eu sabia?

A porta era rosa.

A sua frente ficava o quarto de Rosalie. Havia uma foto dela pindurada do lado de fora.

- Sutil. – Jasper sussurrou ao meu lado.

- Será que podemos fazer um ataque as calcinhas mais tarde?

- EMMETT!

- O que? Foi só uma idéia.

- Idéia de pervertido.

- Elas me adoram assim

Jasper me olhou incrédulo e me deu um tapa na cabeça. Nem tentei reclamar.

E então ficamos de frente para a porta do quarto de Bella. Eu devia admitir que eu estava com medo. Não de ser pego, isso era só correr, mas sim do que eu poderia encontrar lá dentro.

- Pronto? – Perguntou Jasper.

- Acho que sim.

Ele girou a maçaneta e adentramos ao quarto de Bella.

Tudo ali me lembrava dela. Sua roupa de cama com escritos em japonês. Sua coleção gigantesca de cd's de rock. A réplica do Coliseu que eu havia dado a ela. E suas duas maiores paixões. Seu violão e seus livros.

- Você procura do guarda roupa, eu vou ver a mala.

Jasper assentiu e começamos a busca.

Espalhei todo o conteúdo da mala sobre a cama e comecei a bagunçar ainda mais. Joguei roupas por cima da minha cabeça, não importando onde elas iriam parar. Algumas daquelas roupas, Bella realmente deveria jogas fora eram tão cafonas.

Pronto, isso é tempo demais com Alice.

- Meu Deus! – Gritei quando avistei uma coisa vermelha no meio do emaranhado de roupa.

- O que foi. – Jasper perguntou de algum ponto do quarto.

- A Bella tem um fio dental!

- Emmett, larga isso já!

- Sem graça.

- Emmett, acho que achei. – Jasper saiu do closet com uma pequena caixa de remédio em mãos. - Gleevec!

- Para que serve? – perguntei ancioso.

- Tratar... Leucemia. – A voz de Jasper se quebrou ao mesmo tempo em que meu mundo rodava mais devagar.

Bella... A minha Bellinha estava com Leucemia.

- Não! Deve ser pra outra coisa Jasper. Você pode estar errado. – O desespero que eu não queria que transparecesse em minha voz infelizmente veio mais forte do que nunca.

- Infelizmente não cara. – Jasper não parava de encarar o pequeno frasco a sua frente.

Sentei-me na cama arrasado. Eu não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas com certeza não era uma coisa que eu gostaria de sentir novamente.

Antes de qualquer reação ouvimos passos vindos da cozinha.

- São Alice e Rosalie.

- Nos encondemos?

- Não.

Dito isso sai caminhando duro até as duas. Quando me viram ficaram surpresas.

- Como entraram aqui? – Alice disse um pouco mais aguda que o normal.

- Não importa como entramos, mas sim, o que é isso? – Jasper mostrou nossa descoberta.

As duas ofegaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não aprenderam que é falta de educação mexer nas coisas de outras pessoas? – Rosalie acusou.

- Não aprenderam que é feio mentir. – Devolvi na mesma moeda.

- Isso é só um remédio para a pressão alta de Bella. – Alice tentou se defender.

- Bella não tem pressão alta. – Eu olhava fixamente para Alice, minha expressão devia ser um misto de raiva, surpresa e preocupação. – Nós já sabemos de tudo. Eu ouvi Bella contar para Carlisle e agora eu acho esse remédio. PRA LEUCEMIA! – Meu tom de voz estava alterado. Eu queria me manter controlado, mas era impossível.

- Por que não nos contaram? – Jasper tomou as rédeas da conversa.

- Bella pediu segredo.

- No momento em que ela mais precisa, ela nos afasta tentando nos polpar de toda essa merda que tá acontecendo?

- Emmett tente entender...

- Eu sei, eu sei... Ela sabe a dor de uma perda. Mas o que ela não pensou é que se ela tem poucas chances, uma hora ou outra, acabaríamos descobrindo.

** - **Nos desculpem por não termos contado. Bella nos pediu e...

Os olhos de Alice estavam cheios de lágrimas, eu comecei a me acalmar. Percebi que eu não era o único sofrendo ali. Rosalie e Alice estavam acompanhando Bella assim há muito mais tempo que eu.

- E Edward?

- Ela não quer contar. Por mais que nós insistimos ela se recusa, diz que é melhor assim.

- Ela e o Edward sofrendo, esse é o melhor?

Rosalie apenas deu de ombros consolando Alice.

- Por que simplesmente não contamos a Edward? – Jasper disse quebrando o silêncio.

- Não, por favor. Isso tem que ser vontade de Bella. – Elas tinham razão.

- Eu não quero ser radical, mas os dois estão sofrendo e se Bella não contar em uma semana, eu conto.

Com isso eu e Jasper saímos.

** Edward PDV**

Depois da visita a pequena escola e minha conversa com Bella, resolvi que já era tarde e me dirigi ao meu quarto.

Precisava conversar com todos sobre a peça que teríamos que montar, dirigir e atuar. Isso seria uma tremenda de uma confusão.

Deitei no sofá minúsculo e zapeei os canais da tv, não tinha nada que me interessasse. Então a porta se abriu em um solavanco entrando em seguida Emmett e Jasper. Eles pareciam tensos e eu me perguntava por quê?

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada por quê? – Emmett respondeu evasivo. O que era estranho porque Emmett nunca era evasivo.

- Vocês parecem meio tensos.

- Que isso, impressão sua. – Jasper se jogou ao meu lado no sofá. Sua postura rígida como se estivesse escondendo algo. – Como foi na escola?

- Ótimo, as crianças são adoráveis e Bella já tem até uma favorita. – Eles me olharam quando falei sobre Bella. – Tem certeza que nada aconteceu?

- Claro que sim.

- Ok. – respondi incerto. – Pensei em darmos uma passada no apartamento das garotas e discutirmos sobre isso. Não temos muito tempo e as aulas já vão começar.

Eles trocaram olhares. Eu estava estranhando a atitude dos dois hoje, eles nunca foram de segredinhos e eu tinha a impressão de que não era nada bom.

- Vamos logo. – Emmett se levantou deixando o apartamento.

(...)

- _Já vai. – _Reconheci a voz de Bella. Estávamos esperando no lado de fora do apartamento e pudi perceber que ali rolava uma discussão.

- _Eu sei, mas aqui é o apartamento para os estudantes de Dartmouth e você não é um estudante._

Eu olhei interrogativamente para meus irmãos, os dois apenas deram de ombros novamente.

- _Mas isso é tão injusto._

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando a voz foi processada pelo meu cérebro e tinha certeza que meus irmãos também haviam percebido isso.

- Oi meninos.

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! – Gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

Bella deu um passo para trás e se distanciou da porta que havia aberto.

- Que maneira diferente de dizer "oi"!

- Por favor, me diz que é alucinação, eu prefiro ser louco a ter que ver aquela coisa de novo. – Jasper parecia desesperado. Ok, eu também estava.

Mas para a nossa desgraça a própria apareceu na porta.

- Redboy, Loirinho e Troglobofe. Que saudade de vocês. – JP começou a se aproximar, mas corremos para dentro e nos distanciamos o máximo que conseguimos. – É assim que vocês me recebem?

- Eu preferia estar com uma bazuca na mão. – Emmett se defendeu.

- Vocês ainda vão me amar.

- Ok, o que você veio fazer aqui? – Perguntei exasperado.

- Morar com vocês.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO! – Emmett gritou. – Por quê? Eu fiz algo de errado? – Emmett olhava para cima.

- É, mas JP não pode ficar aqui. Essa área é para estudantes. – Eu amava Bella. Sempre sensata.

- Só por uns diazinhos!

- Ele pode ficar no zoológico, tem muitos iguais ele lá.

- EMMETT! – Bella gritou. – Você pode ser preso por racismo sabia?

- Pelo menos me livrava dele. – Emmett emburrou como uma criança de 5 anos.

- Acho que não nos resta nada além de deixá-lo dormir aqui. – Bella parecia infeliz com essa decisão. Por mais que ela odiasse JP não o deixaria dormir na rua. – _Por hora!_

- É por isso que eu amo essa raxa maneira.

- Menos JP, BEM menos!

Segurei o riso e segui para o que interessava:

- Ignorando o Karma, temos que falar sobre a peça. É pra daqui uma semana.

- Peça? Posso participar? – JP chacoalhava os braços.

- NÃO! – Dissemos em uma só voz.

Passamos várias horas discutindo sobre roupas, cenários, falas, personagens. Até que, lá pelas três da manhã já estava tudo encaminhado. Alice ficaria com o figurino, Jasper e Emmett o cenário, Bella com o Roteiro, com minha ajuda e Rosalie dirigiria.

- Só falta a distribuição de personagens. – Disse por fim.

- Eu vou ser o Lobo Mal e ninguém tasca! – Emmett gritou.

- Eu quero ser a vovozinha. Me come meu lobo! – JP pulou no colo de Emmett.

- Sai capeta.

- Vamos sortear. – Bella começou a escrever os nomes em um papel. – _Chapeuzinho Vermelho_ originalmente tem apenas quatro personagens principais. A Chapeuzinho, o Lobo, o Caçador e a Vovozinha. Vamos ver esses primeiros.

Bella estendeu sua mão em forma de concha em minha direção.

- A vovozinha será... – Retirei um papel. – Rosalie.

- Acho que posso dar conta. Mas Bella, não vamos fazer a história totalmente original. Quero uma vovozinha 2.0.

Bella parou um tempo para pensar e eu sabia que a história vinha na sua mente, ela olhou para mim e eu sorri dizendo que estaria com ela.

- Assim será Rose. – Ela olhou pra mim e sussurrou um obrigada, o qual eu devolvi com uma piscadela.

- Continuando. O Caçador será... Eu.

- Ui, caçador.

- Nem encosta JP.

- Sem graça.

Bella remexeu as mãos e retirou um papel por sua conta.

- O Lobo será... Você Emmett.

- UHUUUU! – Ele saiu pulando que nem um louco pela casa.

- E por último... – Bella retirou outro papel. – Eu serei a Chapeuzinho.

Ela pareceu não acreditar e releu o papel.

- Ai, eu serei a figurinista. Já tenho a roupa perfeita para todos.

- Prudência Alice.

- Eu sempre tenho.

- O resto ajudará na montagem. – Jasper parecia bem aliviado com isso. Sempre soube que ele odiava atuar. – Bem pessoal temos uma semana.

**1 semana depois...**

Já fazia uma semana desde que começamos os preparativos para a peça. Perdemos nossa última semana de férias, mas acho que valeu a pena.

Nos divertimos muito, mas a melhor parte era o quão orgulhoso eu estava de Bella. Ela havia conseguido escrever um roteiro incrível. Teve suas recaídas, mas conseguimos controlá-las. Enquanto escrevíamos o roteiro muita coisa rolou. Mas isso eu conto depois.

Era bom vê-la se recuperando.

Hoje era o dia da apresentação e lá estávamos nós, atrás da cortina do palco, todos caracterizados esperando apenas o "ok" da diretora.

- Prontos, pessoal?

Bella apareceu de alguma sala ali perto. Ela estava linda. Seu vestido vermelho valorizava suas formas, acentuando sua cintura e dando um charme em seus quadris com o pequeno rodado nele presente.

Seus olhos estavam ainda mais expressivos pela maquiagem feita por Alice e seu cabelo estava solto em cascatas emoldurando seu rosto em forma de coração.

Uma obra de arte aos olhos até de um cego. Nunca virá criatura tão adorável como aquela a minha frente.

- Edward? Está tudo bem?

- Sim, é só que... Você está muito linda. – O sangue tingiu suas bochechas e ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Obrigada.

- Vamos arrasar lá hoje. Graças ao seu roteiro.

- Não teria saído se não fosse você.

- A nós então? – Sugeri.

- A nós. – Ela me deu um sorriso adorável e eu quase perco meu controle ali mesmo.

Resolvi me afastar e avaliar o público da noite.

Coloquei a cabeça através da cortina e rondei o auditório. Havia uma grande quantidade de crianças acompanhadas de seus pais, mas o que me supreendeu foi a quantidade de pessoas da faculdade. Reconhecia a maioria ali presente. Ótimo, vamos pagar mico na frente de todos os nossos colegas.

- E ai Edward, como estamos? – Emmett perguntou, mas todos prestavam atenção.

- Tem muitas crianças e pais, mas Dartmouth inteira está aqui.

- O QUE? – Todos correram para espiar.

- Meu Deus! – Exclamamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Cabeças erguidas pessoal, já estão aqui.

- É Bella tem razão. – Coloquei minha cabeça novamente na fenda do tecido e gelei com _quem_ eu vi.

- Edward tudo bem ai mano?

- Não pode ser.

**

* * *

**

**OI Lindas...**

**Gostaria de me desculpar pela demora... Na verdade pode xingar que eu sei que eu demorei.**

**Mas foram uma série de fatores que não me deixaram postar. Eu não vou entrar muito em detalhes por que simplesmente ninguém quer saber.**

**Então gostaram do capítulo? Eu na minha opinião há algumas partes que eu vou ter que trabalhar mais. ( Quando terminar de escrever a fique eu vou complementá-la)**

**Mas eu quero saber o que vocês acharam. Se gostou deixe um review e se não gostou deixa também...**

**E ai? Quem será que o Edward viu na multidão? Isso só no próximo capítulo.**

**E o que será que aconteceu entre a Bella e o Edward enquanto eles escreviam o roteiro... Bom isso é uma boa noticia para vocês... Eu me senti meio mal por ter demorado tanto e eu gostaria de me redimir, então eu pensei em fazer um extra... Essa semana que nós pulamos na fic, a semana em que Edward e Bella escreveram o roteiro vai ser contado nesse extra. Gostaram da idéia?**

**Semana que vem já está pronto! Só não prometo postar no começo da semana por que eu tenho um trabalho de Química ENOOOOORME além da prova.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap. e até o próximo.**


	23. FASE 3 EXTRA

**Extra – Chapeuzinho Vermelho em Dartmouth**

** *QUINTA-FEIRA***

** Edward PDV**

Dava pra acreditar que minhas aulas começariam em menos de duas semanas? Meu verão passou tão rápido que era difícil de assimilar tudo que havia acontecido nele.

Meus irmãos e eu havíamos arrumado todo o apartamento naquela manhã. Eu estava completamente exausto. Não sabia que um sofazinho podia pesar tanto.

Nós tínhamos sorte de sermos amigos do Gary. Responsável pelo nosso dormitório. Coisas supérfolas como pufs, mesas de pebolim, sofás modernos não eram permitidos nos apartamentos dos estudantes, pois a diretoria do colégio achava que isso nos distrairia.

Como se as lideres de torcida tomando sol com minúsculos biquínis na piscina já não fosse distração suficiente. Não que eu ficasse olhando. Ok, eu olhava antigamente, uma vez ou outra. Agora eu deixo isso para Emmett.

Tinha coisas melhores no que pensar. Cai acabado na cama, duvidando que pudesse levantar uma perna e me pus a observar o teto.

Logo minha respiração ficava calma e constante e assim dormi.

_Eu estava num lugar desconhecido. Não senti o chão aos meus pés e quando olhei para baixo percebi que não havia nada ali. Eu estava flutuando no nada. _

_ Havia uma melodia calma soando de algum lugar, mas tudo o que via era escuridão. _

_ Fiquei ali parado aproveitando a melodia. Tão linda e calma. Fechei meus olhos tentando aproveitar cada nota, mas uma luz ofuscou meus olhos._

_ Tentei abrí-los, mas era quase impossível. Cobri meus olhos com a mão e olhei para claridade que cortava a escuridão._

_ Conseguia ver a silhueta de uma pessoa conhecida. Quando a luz finalmente enfraqueceu ofeguei._

_ Ali, na minha frente estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Isabella Marie Swan. Ela estava impecável em uma túnica branca e com asas douradas. Não, vocês não leram errado. _

_ Bella sorria para mim e eu... Eu babava. _

_ Eu não conseguiria descreve-la nem se eu quisesse. Ela estava linda, não, era mais do que isso._

_ - Bella._

_ Ela nada disse, apenas continuou me encarando. Forcei-me para chegar até ela, mas era uma tentativa inútil._

_ - Bella. O que é isso? Onde estamos?_

_ Ela abriu a boca como se fosse responder, mas apenas uma frase saiu: __ **Também não desista de nada, ok? Lute.**_

Acordei assustado e ofegante. Não havia sido um pesadelo, ao contrário, era o sonho mais intenso que eu já vira.

Bella irradiava uma energia atordoadora. Ainda sentia espasmos pelo corpo toda vez que me lembrava da sua forma angelical.

Essa não era a primeira vez que sonhava com Bella. Na verdade eram raras as noites que eu não sonhava. Isso só intesificou depois que ela terminou comigo.

Acho que estive a mercê de minhas emoções nesses últimos dois meses do que já estive em toda a minha vida.

E tudo por causa de uma simples e encantadora garota: _Bella._

***Link para a música***

http: / www. 4shared. com /audio /XbokVKvl/ NeYo_-_So_Sick_.htm

***Reserva* **

http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=NZlXItNM9Wc

Sorri ao me lembrar de seu rosto. Seus cachos emoldurando a mais bela das faces, seu sorriso de tirar o fôlego, mas a coisa que mais me encantava em Bella eram seus olhos. Ela poderia falar qualquer coisa, mas os olhos a entregavam demonstrando seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Eles eram as janelas de sua alma. Eles não escondiam nada, só que ao mesmo tempo me prendiam em sua absurda profundidade. E era isso que eu nunca entendi depois que Bella e eu terminamos. Ela dizia que não me amava, mas seus olhos me mostravam ao contrário.

Eu já me perguntava coisas absurdas sobre as possíveis razões de nosso término. Já duvidava de minha sanidade. Num momento de loucura pensei que Bella pudesse estar me contendo de alguma coisa, mas isso estava completamente fora de questão. Tinha certeza de que se houvesse algo errado ela me contaria.

Por mais que quisesse manter a esperança de um motivo oculto por trás de tudo isso o tempo passava e ela escorregava por meus dedos.

Já fazia mais de um mês que não estávamos mais juntos e eu tenho que admitir que sentia saudade de chamá-la de minha.

Uma parte de mim havia ficado para trás, naquela ilha no Brasil.

Olhei para o criado ao lado da minha cama e lá estava o porta-retrato com a foto minha e de Bella na praia.

Fiquei alguns momentos o encarando com a mente completamente vazia, apenas um murmúrio do meu coração pedindo para voltar a aquela época.

Num brusco movimento abaxei o porta-retrato não querendo olhar mais para aquela foto.

_Por que eu continuava sofrendo por ela?_

Ok, ok. Pergunta boba essa. Eu a amava e era incontestável, mas será que valia mesmo a pena continuar nadando contra a correnteza quando era óbvio que ela queria me afogar?

Então me lembrei daquela noite no telhado e do sonho de agora pouco.

_ Também não desista de nada, ok? Lute._

Se isso não era um sinal, eu não sei o que poderia ser.

Eu tinha convencido a mim mesmo de que a reconquistaria, mas até agora não havia movido um dedo. Eu precisava de uma oportunidade de colocar meus planos em prática.

De repente meu celular começou a tocar loucamente, com o volume no último. Olhei no visor e tomei um susto. Bella estava me ligando.

- Alô. – Disse um pouco ofegante. Primeiro o sonho, agora ela me liga.

- Ãh... Edward... Eu... – Ela pigarreou nervosa e voltou a falar. – Você se importa de vir aqui? Eu estou precisando de sua ajuda. – Sua voz parecia frágil, como se ela tivesse chorado a pouco tempo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Na verdade não. – Suspirei aliviado. – É que eu comecei a escrever o roteiro... E...

- Já estou indo. – Ótima oportunidade.

Desliguei o celular e antes que alguém pudesse dizer paralelepípedo, já estava do lado de fora do dormitório correndo para seu apartamento.

**_Tão Cheio_**

Mmm mmm sim

Do do do do do

Ohh sim

Tenho que trocar a, mensagem da secretária eletrônica

Agora que estou sozinho

Porque nesse momento, ela fala que nós

Não podemos atender o telefone

E eu sei que isso não faz sentido

Porque você saiu pela porta

Mas é a única maneira de ouvir a sua voz agora

(Isso é ridículo)

Já faz meses

E por algum motivo eu apenas

Não consigo desistir de nós

E eu sou mais forte que isso

Suficiente, é suficiente

Sem mais voltas por ai

Com a cabeça baixa

Eu estou cheio de ficar triste

Chorar por você

E eu estou tão cheio de músicas de amor

Tão cansado de lágrimas

Tão acabado, com o desejo de que você estivesse aqui

Eu estou tão cheio de músicas de amor, tão triste e lento

Então por que eu não consigo desligar o rádio?

Tenho que arrumar o calendário

Que está marcado 15 de Julho

Porque desde que não tenho mais você

Não tem mais aniversário

E eu estou preso, com meus pensamentos em você

E sua memória

E como toda música me lembra

De como costumava ser

Esta é a razão por eu estar tão cheio de músicas de amor

Tão cansado de lágrimas

Tão acabado, com o desejo de que você estivesse aqui

Disse: Eu estou tão cheio de músicas de amor, tão triste e lento

Então por que eu não consigo desligar o rádio?

(Deixe-me sozinho)

Deixe-me sozinho

(Músicas tolas de amor)

Não me façam pensar no sorriso dela

Ou em ter meu primeiro filho

Deixe isso ir

Desligando o rádio...

Por que eu estou tão cheio de músicas de amor

Tão cansado de lágrimas

Tão acabado, com o desejo de que você estivesse aqui

Disse: Eu estou tão cheio de músicas de amor, tão triste e lento

Então por que eu não consigo desligar o rádio?

(Então por que eu não consigo desligar o rádio?)

Disse eu estou tão cheio de músicas de amor

Tão cansado de lágrimas

Tão acabado, com o desejo de que você estivesse aqui

Disse: Eu estou tão cheio de músicas de amor, tão triste e lento

Então por que eu não consigo desligar o rádio?

(Então por que eu não consigo desligar o rádio?)

E eu estou tão cheio de músicas de amor

Tão cansado de lágrimas

Tão acabado, com o desejo de que você estivesse aqui

Disse: Eu estou tão cheio de músicas de amor, tão triste e lento

Então por que eu não consigo desligar o rádio?

(Então por que eu não consigo desligar o rádio?)

Então por que eu não consigo desligar o rádio?

Toquei a campanhia e ela logo abriu a porta.

-Nossa, você veio rápido.

- Você chamou e estou aqui. – Lancei um sorriso. – Pronta para escrever.

Bella respirou fundo e disse confiante:

- Com certeza.

- Então eu estava pensando em fazer uma coisa mais romântica.

- Mas a peça original não seria melhor para as crianças?

- Na verdade, eu conversei um pouco sobre a peça com a Srta. Pleis e ela me deu sinal verde. A peça não é direcionada para as crianças e sim para quem quiser ver. A diferença é que os lucros vão para a escola.

- Ah sim. Então eu apoio totalmente sua idéia.

Ela sorriu e voltou seu olhar para o notebook fechado encima do sofá.

- Vamos aos poucos. – Me aproximei dela e segurei seus braços. – Relaxe e vamos começar com você me falando de sua idéia.

Ela assentiu minimamente.

- Eu estava pensando em uma comédia romântica. – Ela deu uma risada, como se ela já imaginasse as cenas. – Uma paixão entre a jovem Chapeuzinho Vermelho e o Caçador.

Quando ela disse Caçador meu coração deu um pulo. Sorte a minha ter pego esse papel, não trocaria por nada nesse mundo.

- Como a Rosalie pediu, acho que eu faria a vovó mais moderna e a graça sairia do Emmett. - Ótima escolha. – Ri lembrando das confusões que Emmett já havia se metido. – Já tem alguma cena em mente.

- O final. – Estranhei.

- O final? – Ela enrubesceu quando perguntei e se atrapalhou um pouco no começo para explicar.

- Quando eu era mais nova adorava Romeu e Julieta, mas odiava o final. Então sempre que eu imaginava uma história eu começava pelo final em que sempre haveria um final feliz. – Ela me viu a encarando e baixou a cabeça. – Bobo, eu sei.

- Não. Isso é o que eu mais gosto em você Bella.

- É?

- Claro. Você é capaz de imaginar um final feliz nas piores das tragédias.

- Eu sou idiota, você não deveria gostar disso em mim.

- Esperançosa eu diria.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e agradeceu.

- Por onde começamos? – Perguntei enquanto ela me mostrava o que já havia escrito.

Percebi que ela mordia os lábios enquanto eu lia. Bella tinha um dom e tanto.

– Isso está muito bom Bella. Você conseguir modificar a história, mas deixou a originalidade dela.

- Mas eu travei depois. Parece que quanto mais eu penso, vêm menos idéias.

- Você está escrevendo aqui desde que horas?

Ela olhou para o relógio e não pareceu acreditar no que via.

- Estou desde o meio dia. – Até eu me espantei.

- Bella são mais de nove horas.

- Pois é.

Ela precisava relaxar, olheiras começavam a se formar embaixo de seus olhos e seus ombros caiam pelo cansaço.

- Vá dormir e amanhã tente escrever de novo, mas com prudência. Me ligue qualquer coisa.

- Muito obrigada Edward.

- Mas eu não fiz nada.

- Mas se precisasse você faria. – Sorri.

- Não tenha duvidas. – Me inclinei e depositei um singelo beijo em sua bochecha. E ainda com minha boca perto de sua pele macia, sussurrei:

- Até amanhã Bella. – Então fui embora.

***SEXTA-FEIRA***

** Bella PDV**

Amor. Ódio. Tragédia. Sonhos.

Tudo para se fazer uma boa história, mas por que comigo isso não funcionava?

O papel em branco parecia querer me engolir. Olhei novamente para o relógio. Já eram mais de seis horas.

- Bella. – Rosalie me chamou, ela estava toda arrumada. – Eu e Alice vamos sair. Você vai ficar bem sozinha?

- Sim, pode ir sossegada.

- Ok. Beijo.

Assim as duas saíram e eu podia ouvir tudo a minha volta. O vento batendo na janela do meu quarto. Minhas duas vizinhas malucas discutindo novamente por um cara do 36b. E o burburinho de vozes abaixo de minha janela. Não era silencioso, mas me sentia em casa.

JP estava sumido desde manhã cedo. Alegou que queria conhecer os arredores, mas tinha certeza que ele estava aprontando.

Resolvi dar uma volta pela universidade. Alice não parava de falar do quão maravilhosa ela era. Estava na hora de ver com meus próprios olhos.

Dei mais uma olhada na folha e sai.

O céu estava um pouco nublado, diferente dos últimos dias. Com certeza uma chuva, e das boas, iria cair em Dartmouth.

Tentei aproveitar o máximo de sol que passava pelas nuvens. Comecei a andar e ver as palavras de Alice finalmente tomando forma na minha frente. Aquela garota sabe como descrever as coisas nos mínimos detalhes.

Até o quadro de avisos parecia idêntico a sua descrição. Aproveitei e peguei alguns dos anúncios de lá, às vezes um deles poderia me interessar. Nunca se sabe.

Quando me virei à esquerda para entrar na biblioteca dei de cara com uma pessoa. Fomos ao chão.

- Ah minha Nossa. Me desculpe, eu não vi você. – Me desculpei nervosa arrumando os livros que tinham caído de sua mão.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu estava mesmo distraída.

Olhei para a garota que havia derrubado pela primeira vez. Seus cabelos ruivos caiam em cascata sobre seus ombros e tinha olhos verdes penetrantes.

- Aqui estão seus livros.

- Obrigada. – Respondeu um pouco tímida.

- Aliás, meu nome é Bella. – Estendi minha mão.

- Prazer, Sophie. – Eu já havia ouvido esse nome antes. Devia ser comum.

Depois de me despedir de Sophie resovi voltar ao apartamento e preenche aquela folha em branco.

- _Não, ele é meu. Tira o olho. _

_ - Se eu tirar o olho, eu fico caolha, idiota. – _Soltei uma risada enquanto abria a porta do apartamento. Elas, minhas vizinhas, ainda acabariam perdendo aquele cara para outra.

Entrei em casa um pouco cansada de andar e me joguei no sofá. A folha não havia saído do lugar.

Fechei os olhos tentando chamar as palavras, mas o cansaço foi maior e eu sucumbi ao sono.

_ Eu não sabia onde estava. O lugar estava escuro e silencioso até demais._

_ Eu sentia arrepios descendo por minha espinha e podia sentir algo ruim chegando._

_ - Querida. – Me assutei com a voz e vaguei tentando encontra-la. Aquela era a voz de meu pai._

_ Corri sem saber se poderia ter um buraco na minha frente._

_ - Bella. – Me virei e prendi a respiração._

_ Lá estava ele, a pessoa de quem eu sentia mais saudades. Não o via a cinco anos e estar ali, de frente para ele, vendo o sorriso que eu tanto amava e seus olhos brilhantes, mostrava que aquilo era, o que realmente parecia ser. Um sonho._

_ Aproximei-me vagarosamente. Como se de repente ele fosse desaparecer._

_ Mais uma vez um arrepio passou por minha espinha._

_ Num súbito eu tinha treze anos de novo, mas eu não fazia parte da cena. Eu era apenas uma expectadora. _

_ Meu eu, de treze anos, estava ao lado do corpo sem vida do meu pai. Eu chorava tentando arrancar o coração para fora do peito. Não queria aquela dor comigo._

_ - Pai, por favor, acorda. – Mas por mais que eu, mais jovem, o chamasse, ele não respondia. – ENFERMEIRA._

_ Duas enfermeiras entraram correndo no quarto e ao digerirem a cena, começaram a agir. Uma delas me arrastou para fora do quarto, enquanto a outra media o pulso do meu pai._

_ - NÃO! – Eu gritava e batia no vidro da porta, até que a enfermeira me afastou, mas antes dei uma última olhada e sussurrei pela última vez. – Te amo_

Soltei um grito agudo e acordei caída ao lado do sofá. Minha respiração estava acelerada e lágrimas caiam insistentemente.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – Sussurrei em um fio de voz. – Eu não.

Peguei as folhas encima da mesinha de centro e joguei para longe. Eu começava a sentir uma coisa que não sentia em anos. Estava entrando em estado catatônico, mas por mais que eu lutasse internamente, a inconsciência me puxava para baixo. Como no hospital. Há cinco anos.

**Edward PDV**

- Edward, pelo amor de Deus, vem rápido. – Rosalie entrou correndo em meu quarto. Ela estava vestida para sair.

- O que aconteceu Rosalie? – Esfreguei os olhos tentanco foca-los. Ainda estava meio lerdo por causa do sono.

- É a Bella. Ela não responde. – A pronuncia de seu nome foi o suficiente para eu acordar de vez.

- Rosalie, respira e me conta o que houve.

- Eu ia sair, mas me dei conta de que estava sem celular e quando voltei encontrei Bella sentada no sofá encarando o nada. – Franzi a testa. – Ela entrou em estado catatônico.

- Porra, não.

Não dei chances para Rosalie dizer mais nada. Esbarrei com Emmett na entrada do dormitório, mas o deixei para trás em questão de segundos.

Cheguei ao apartamento das garotas num átimo. Irrompi porta a dentro. Estava tudo silencioso. Por um segundo me lembrei do sonho de ontem. Nada além do silêncio.

Na sala, Bella estava olhando fixo para a TV a sua frente. Corri até ela e chacoalhei seus ombros. Ela não respondia.

O que eu deveria fazer agora? Ligar para a ambulância? Será que eles chegariam rápido o suficente?

Olhei para Bella e agora um sorriso aparecia em seu rosto. O estado catatônco devia a estar prendendo em seu "mundinho feliz". Assim eu esperava.

Olhei para o celular na minha mão, mas resolvi tentar apenas mais uma coisa antes de ligar para a emergência.

Fui aproximando meu rosto devagar, receoso de que ela poderia acordar e me expulsar. Quando meus lábios estavam enconstados nos dela, a mesma explosão aconteceu, como em toda vez que nos beijávamos. Meu coração bateu mais rápido do que um carro de corrida e meu cérebro parou.

No começo eram apenas nossos lábios unidos, mas então simultaneamente eles começaram a se mexer. Agora eu percebia como a memória da maciez de seus lábios estava deturpada. Aquilo era muito melhor.

Cedo demais a magia acabou. Bella me afastou.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – Sua voz era um mistura de surpresa, raiva e sim, contentamento.

- Te tirando do estado catatônico.

- Eu... Eu?

- Sim. – Assenti. – Rosalie estava desesperada.

- Isso não lhe da o direito de me beijar. – Ela levantou num átimo.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse?

- Eu não sei. Me chacoalhasse, jogasse água na minha cara. Da pra fazer uma lista.

- Ah, eu sinto muito. – A raiva começava a borbulhar em mim e o sarcasco escorria por minhas palavras. – Você não gostou? Porque há instantes atrás, você estava correspondendo.

Bella ficou sem palavras e foi em direção à porta da frente.

- Acho que já pode sair. – Andei até ela em passos largos e firmes e parei a um centímetro dela.

- Você estava catatônica e o beijo funcionou, então... De nada. E eu sei que você vai querer bis.

Sai sem olhar para trás e só ouvi a batida da porta.

Como pode? Num momento ela me magoa, no outro me seduz de maneira única e ainda consegue me deixar com raiva e mesmo assim continuava a amando.

Bella será a minha morte!

**Bella PDV**

Como ele se atrevia a me beijar? Ele devia saber traçar limites. Por mais que eu tenha gostado, eu sou apenas amiga dele. Apenas isso.

Mas como era difícil resistir.

Uns vinte minutos depois que Edward foi embora , eu troquei de roupa e fui até o bar mais próximo.

Pedi uma cerveja e fiquei encostada no balcão, apenas pensando. A música que tocava era agradável.

Ao meu lado, um casal conversava animadamente. Ele era super carinhoso com ela e ela se derretia por ele. O que eu via nos olhos de ambos era uma coisa que eu já tinha sentido. O brilho no olhar, a felicidade de sorrir, o desejo aumentando cada vez mais.

Eu me arrependia a cada momento da decisão que eu havia tomado. Já me peguei andando até Edward para contar tudo. Mas tudo parecia egoísta do meu ponto de vista. Faze-lo sofrer não era algo que eu queria. Eu rezava toda noite para ele me esquecer, mas a cada dia estávamos mais presos um ao outro.

Olhei novamente para o casal ao meu lado e eles já se retiravam. O homem entrelaçou a sua mão na dela e depositou ali um singelo beijo, nunca desconectando seus olhos dos dela.

Uma pontada bateu no meu coração e pela primeira vez me perguntei o que teria acontecido se tivesse contado tudo para Edward.

Joguei esse pensamento fora e virei a quarta garrafa de cerveja da noite.

Sentia-me um pouco tonta, mas não bêbada. De vislumbre vi que já passava da uma e vinte e cinco da madrugada. Deixei o dinheiro sobre o balcão e fui para casa.

Para minha surpresa, quando chego à porta do meu apartamento Edward estava lá. Sentado e desacordado, com uma cerveja na mão.

Estaria ele bêbado? Talvez devesse levá-lo para casa.

Passei seu braço sobre meu ombro e tentei o erguer, de nada adiantou, ele era pesado demais.

Não podia chamar ajuda, pois já estavam todos dormindo, só que não podia o deixar jogado aqui feito um mendigo.

Escolhi o que foi, talvez, a pior, ou a melhor, opção da minha vida. Abri a porta do meu apartamento e o arrastei, literalmente, para dentro.

- Edward? – O chamei calmamente, o depositando no sofá com muito esforço. – Edward? – Chamei novamente.

Vi seus olhos se abrirem um pouco até se acostumarem com a luz.

- Bella?

- Está tudo bem? Te vi na...

- Ah Bella, me desculpe. Eu fui um grosso por ter feito aquilo, eu não sei, achei que ajudaria. Eu estava desesperado.

- Ok, eu aceito suas desculpas. – Ele sorriu e para minha surpresa me beijou fortemente. Um beijo que roubou todo o meu fôlego. Uma pena que acabou tão rápido.

- Me perdoe, impulso. Eu... – Interrompi, o beijando de novo. Provavelmente ambos esqueceríamos disso e tudo o que eu precisava estava ali, na minha frente. Ambos sairíamos ganhando.

Edward me puxou para o sofá e me trouxe mais para perto dele.

Entralacei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e suas mãos apertaram minha cintura. Como sentia falta daquilo.

Sabia que me arrependeria depois, mas eu não estava nem ai.

Edward me deitou no sofá e encostou sua testa na minha.

- Senti tanta falta disso. Apenas eu e você.

Nada se comparava a dor da saudade naquele momento. Edward voltou a me beijar, mas era como enfiar agulhas no meu coração. Uma lágrima soltitária escorreu por meu rosto.

- Não chore minha Bella. – Sorri como sempre fazia quando ele me chamava assim. – Eu amo você.

- Edward, não...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Não precisa responder, só escutar.

Passou a beijar meu pescoço e sussurrar "eu amo você" repitidas vezes.

- Eu quero tanto você. – Juntou ainda mais nossos corpos.

- Eu também te quero. – Eu já conseguia sentir a chama nos consumindo, mas eu não queria parar, eu não conseguia.

- Seja minha.

- Me faça sua.

***Link da Música***

http: / www. 4shared. com/ audio/ LDUuohCV/ Everything_by _Lifehouse .htm

***Reserva***

http: / www. youtube .com/ watch?v=fjDojEOiMcE

Edward ficou me encarando como se não tivesse acreditado no que acabara de dizer. Seus olhos estavam fixos aos meus e um sorriso crescia aos poucos, transformando aquele anjo em um deus grego.

Ele se levantou cuidadosamente e segurou minhas mãos. Me guiou lentamente para meu quarto. Me deitou na cama atenciosamente e ficou de pé, me encarando.

- O que foi? – Perguntei em um fio de voz.

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar. – Seu sorriso era doce, o sorriso que eu tanto amava. Impossível não sorrir também.

Ele tirou sua camisa rapidamente e se postou em cima de mim. Nossas respirações se misturavam e não havia um milímetro de nossos corpos que não se tocavam.

A bebida não me deixava controlar meus atos, mas também não me impedia de ficar ciente dele. Decidi fechar os olhos e apenas aproveitar.

** Edward PDV**

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava a ponto de acontecer. Eu queria desenhar meu desejo por toda sua pele. Queria mostrar a ela o quanto eu a amava em cada sussurro. Naquela noite ela voltava a ser a _minha_ Bella, e de mais ninguém.

Por um instante freei minhas ações. Será que ela queria aquilo tanto quanto eu? Eu sabia que ela havia bebido algumas cervejas e por mais que eu também tenha, me sentia sóbrio. Ela consideraria isso abuso?

- Bella, você não está totalmente ciente...

- Edward, eu bebi pouco, sei o que estou fazendo, e não há nada que eu queira mais nesse momento.

Aquilo foi tudo que eu precisava ouvir. Beijei seus lábios com vivacidade e colei seu corpo ainda mais no meu. Bella ofegou em minha boca e pude sentir um arrepio passar por seu corpo.

Suas mãos passeavam por meu rosto e pescoço onde se prenderam. Me afastei delicadamente e colei minha testa na sua, tentando acalmar minha respiração. Bella também aproveitou esse pequeno tempo para respirar um pouco, mas segundos depois já devorava minha boca novamente.

Minhas mãos ganharam vida própria e contornaram seu corpo, decorando cada curva, cada textura. Passei a beijar seu pescoço carinhosamente ganhando gemidos em troca, mas o desejo em mim estava a ponto de explodir.

Segurei a barra de sua blusa como se pedisse permissão para tal ato. Ela desprendeu seus braços de meu pescoço ajudando na passagem.

Voltei a prender meu corpo ao dela e agora sem a blusa no caminho sentia o calor da sua pele tomando conta do meu corpo. Meu coração acelerou como se o calor de Bella adentrasse por meus poros e o aquecesse.

Num ato tímido suas pequenas mãos deslizaram por meu abdômen, fazendo meus músculos contraírem com o contato. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo tentando me controlar. Sabia que se me deixasse guiar apenas pelo desejo poderia acabar machucando-a e não me suportaria depois.

Bella segurou o cós da minha calça jeans e olhou nos meus olhos. Rapidamente o desabotoou sem quebrar nosso contato. Fiquei de pé e deixei a calça deslizar por minhas pernas. Logo fiz o mesmo com Bella.

Paralisei com a mais bela das imagens. Bella estava ali, perfeitamente linda e totalmente entregue a mim. Seus olhos chocolates misteriosos demonstravam o desejo, mas suas bochechas rosadas mostravam sua rara timidez.

Subi na cama e a olhei nos olhos.

- Linda. – Depositei um beijo em sua bochecha. – Linda. – Na outra. – E apenas minha. – Fechei a promessa de que ela ainda seria minha beijando a minha perdição.

Retirei vagarosamente o restante de nossas roupas e acima do desejo estava minha felicidade.

Naquele momento, olhando o desejo evidente nos olhos de Bella eu percebi uma coisa. No fundo de seus olhos, escondido para que eu não enxergasse estava o que eu tentava a muito achar. Amor.

Não havia como negar e ali eu tive a certeza. Bella ainda me amava, ela poderia não admitir ou não ter descoberto, ou seja lá o que for, mas ela ainda me amava com a mesma intensidade que eu a amava.

Me posicionei encima dela não agüentando mais a falta de seu calor.

A beijei passando todo o amor que eu sentia por ela, lembrando daquela maravilhosa semana no Brasil. A semana em que ficamos juntos.

Minha respiração se igualava as batidas de meu coração, rápidas e desiguais.

- Você tem certeza disso? – Ela poderia ter dito não, mas se ela ainda estivesse indecisa não poderia forçá-la.

- Como nunca.

Encostei minha testa na dela e encarei em seus olhos, enquanto, finalmente, eu a fazia minha por inteiro.

Fiquei parado por um momento, a deixando se acostumar com nossos corpos conectados.

Bella gemeu um pouco por causa da dor, mas logo seus olhos se abriram para mim mostrando para continuar.

Logo nossos corpos dançavam em sincronia, um emoldurando o outro. Não sabia onde meu corpo acabava e o dela começava. Era pura magia.

Bella fechou os olhos se entregando completamente a mim. Não resisti e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Não me prive de ver meus chocolates favoritos. – Um pequeno sorriso se formou em sua face e então visualizei os mais intensos olhos. Nossa história estava ali, descrita nos olhos de Bella. Intensa, apaixonada, desesperada.

Nossos gemidos se misturavam, escrevendo uma sinfonia de nosso desejo. Uma ópera de paixão.

Minha mão esquerda deslizou toda extensão de seu corpo perfeito. Segurei sua mão na minha bem apertada e a coloquei em cima de sua cabeça, fiz a mesma coisa com sua mão direita. Entrelacei fortemente nossos dedos, mostrando que nunca a deixaria escapar de mim.

Seu corpo começou a estremecer em baixo do meu enquanto aumentava a velocidade, nossos sussurros viraram gemidos altos e nos beijamos intensamente. Então chegamos ao ápice juntos.

Como poderia descrever aquele momento? O coração estremeceu com sensação, os pensamentos foram fortes, todos focados na linda garota a minha frente e meus olhos se fecharam para aproveitar cada instante.

Quando meus músculos finalmente relaxaram, me deitei ao seu lado apoiado no cotovelo. Bella tinha sucumbido ao sono e fiquei apenas a observando.

- Te amo. – Sussurrei antes de pegar no sono.

**_Tudo (Everything)_**

Me encontre aqui,

e fale comigo

Eu quero te sentir

Eu preciso te ouvir

Você é a luz

que está me guiando para o lugar

onde encontrarei paz... novamente

Você é a força

que me faz andar

Você é a esperança

que me faz confiar

Você é a vida

pra minha alma

Você é meu propósito

Você é tudo

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você

e não me comover com você?

Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

Você acalma as tempestades

E você me dá repouso

Você me segura em suas mãos

Você não vai me deixar cair

Você roubou meu coração

E me deixou sem fôlego

Você vai me receber?

Vai me atrair mais ainda?

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você

e não me comover com você?

Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você

e não me comover com você?

Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

Pois você é tudo que eu quero

Você é tudo que eu preciso

Você é tudo, tudo

Você é tudo que eu quero

Você é tudo que eu preciso

Você é tudo, tudo

Você é tudo que eu quero

Você é tudo que eu preciso

Você é tudo, tudo

Você é tudo que eu quero

Você é tudo que eu preciso

Você é tudo, tudo

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você

e não me comover com você?

Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você

e não me comover com você?

Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você

e não me comover com você?

Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

***SÁBADO***

**Bella PDV**

Abri meus olhos vagarosamente, me sentindo renovada. Tinha um sorriso do tamanho do mundo no meu rosto e eu me sentia tão bem, sem saber o porquê. Minha mão esquerda começou a formigar, mas deixei de lado.

Me mexi um pouco na cama e senti um braço em torno da minha cintura. Foi ai que senti o mundo a minha volta.

Um braço enlaçava minha cintura, sentia uma respiração calma no meu ouvido, me deixando arrepiada e cada extensão do meu corpo estaca encolstada em outro corpo extremamente quente. Ambos estávamos nus.

Imagens, de repente, começaram a vir na mente. Eram um pouco borradas, mas eu sentia o calor, o desejo de cada gesto meu e de... Edward. Eu me lembrava de ter permitido tudo, de ter me entregado sem ao menos pensar.

- Bom dia Bella.

Meu coração acelerou com a voz rouca e cheia de desejo em meu ouvido.

Isso não poderia ter acontecido, eu não devia ter dormido com Edward. Meu Deus, o que eu faria agora?

- Bella?

- Isso não poderia ter acontecido.

- O que não poderia ter acontecido?

- Isso. – Apontei para nós dois e fiquei de pé enrolada no lençol.

- Por que Bella? – Não pude resistir a olhar Edward descoberto e nu na minha cama. – Eu te amo e você sabe que também me ama.

Ele se levantou e veio até mim sem um pingo de vergonha, enquanto eu parecia um pimentão.

- Depois dessa noite você vai negar que me ama? – Sussurrou sedutoramente em meu ouvido. – Depois de cada toque, cada gemido, por cada pedido de mais?

Edward segurou firmemente minha cintura e me trouxe para mais perto. Eu já estava ofegante. Nossa proximidade era tão grande que nossos narizes se tocavam e nossas bocas estavam a centímetro de distância.

Uma parte do meu cérebro me avisava para fugir, a outra queria empurrar Edward de volta para aquela cama.

Senti os lábios de Edward em meu pescoço traçando uma linha perigosa até meus lábios, mas antes que eu me entregasse me afastei e me tranquei no closet. Aproveitei e troquei de roupa.

Não ouvi nenhum ruído de Edward, mas assim que abri a porta ele me puxou, colidindo seu corpo, agora com calça jeans, contra o meu.

Ele me beijou com voracidade, juntando ainda mais nossos corpos. Meu desejo se expandia e eu já estava ofegante.

- Edward, por favor, saia.

- Eu não vou sair. – Sentou-se em minha cama. – E por que você continua negando?

- Por que _eu não te amo_. – O apartamento era meu, mas tive que sair dali e corri para o lugar que deveria ser minha última opção. O apartamento _dele._

Para a minha não surpresa, Rose e Alice estavam na sala com Emmett e Jasper. Eu não pensei, apenas corri e as abracei.

- Bella, é tão bom ver você melhor, mas por que esta chorando? – Alice falou calmamente.

- Eu não posso falar aqui. – Sussurrei para as duas.

- É sobre... – Alice não conseguiu terminar.

- Tem haver.

Elas se olharam de modo estranho, depois voltaram a me encarar e olharam para Emmett e Jasper.

- Nós já sabemos de tudo Bella. – Emmett não podia estar falando no que eu estava pensando, podia?

- Nós achamos o remédio no seu quarto. – Foi a vez de Jasper se pronunciar.

- Vocês mexeram nas minhas coisas?

- Desculpa Bella, mas aquela noite em que você conversou com Carlisle eu ouvi tudo, menos o que você tinha. Eu fui achar as respostas.

Agora todos sabiam.

- Bella, eles deram o prazo de uma semana para você contar a verdade a Edward, ou eles contam. – Olhei para Rosalie espantada.

- Vocês não fariam isso, não é?

- Desculpe Bella.

- Por quê?

- Edward merece saber, ele está sofrendo demais.

- Mas vocês não acham que se eu contar, ele não sofreria mais?

- Bella, estamos todos sofrendo, mas vamos ajudar. – Impôs Emmett. –Ele também gostaria de fazer parte disso.

- E se eu morrer? – Indaguei aquilo que eu não gostava nem de pensar. – Vocês todos vão sofrer. Principalmente Edward.

- Por mais que despreze ouvir você falando isso, acho que falo por todos que Edward sofreria ainda mais se você morresse sem ele ter feito nada.

- Jasper eu não posso. – Meu cérebro parecia não aceitar outra opção. – O remédio não está fazendo mais efeito. Eu fui ao médico há alguns dias, antes de virmos para cá.

- Por que não nos contou isso? – Alice disse exasperada.

- Por que foi demais até para mim.

- O que... O que aconteceu lá? – Rose já chorava, assim como eu.

- O remédio não faz mais efeito e a doença está avançando. Ele me deu duas opções. Há um hospital aqui mesmo que eu posso me internar e entrar na fila do transplante que é quilométrica.

- Nenhum de nós é compatível?

- Rosalie e Alice não e vocês pouco prováveis. Meu tipo sanguineo é O, o de Emmett é A+ e o seu Jasper é AB-.

- Qual a outra opção? – Rose perguntou triste.

- Há um outro hospital, com um tratamento que ajuda a retardar os efeitos da doença e lá a fila de transplante e significativamente menor. Eu posso ter uma chance.

- Isso é ótimo. – Todos ficaram animados. – Onde é o hospital?

- Itália.

- Itália? – Perguntaram em uníssono e eu apenas assenti.

- Você vai? – Alice perguntou.

- Já falei com o reitor e há uma universidade que pode me aceitar lá. Eu pedi para ele não contar a ninguém, então para todos os efeitos eu vou para um intercâmbio.

- Quando você parte?

- Em mais ou menos duas semanas.

- Mas já?

- Me desculpem não ter contado antes, eu precisava primeiro organizar a minha cabeça.

- Nós entendemos. – Todos me abraçaram. – Vamos sentir sua falta, mas se é para seu bem, então...

- Eu amo vocês.

- Nós também te amamos.

No meio de mais um abraço coletivo eu senti minha mão formigando novamente. Foi então que eu percebi o que era.

- Me dêem um papel e uma caneta rápido. – Todos estranharam meu pedido, mas logo Jasper trouxe tudo.

E num passe de mágica eu escrevi. Em uma hora a peça "Chapeuzinho Vermelho" estava pronta, eu mal podia acreditar.

- Eu... Escrevi. – Minha voz estava chorosa.

- Bella você está escrevendo?

Virei minha cabeça para a porta e lá estava Edward. Eu esqueci nossa discussão há poucas horas e esquece da conversa que acabara de ter. Apenas corri e pulei em seus braços.

Ele pareceu surpreso de inicio, mas logo retribuiu.

- Obrigada Edward. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada.

- Eu não fiz nada. – Disse um pouco envergonhado.

- Lógico que fez. Foi você que me ajudou. – Meu sorriso não saia do rosto e lá estava eu chorando de novo, mas agora por um bom motivo.

Como, num súbto eu poderia ter voltado a escrever?

Deve ter sido o apoio de todos. Todos me apoiaram na minha decisão de ir para Itália. E tem Edward. Que não me abandonou nem por um segundo.

- Eu consegui. – Eu pulava por toda sala.

- Já que conseguiu não seria bom ensaiarmos?

- Ah Rosalie, não da idéia. – Emmett resmungou. – Vamos começar amanhã.

- Por mim amanhã está ótimo. Preciso dar uns ajustes finais aqui. – Apontei para o roteiro ainda maravilhda.

- Amanhã à 13:00 no ginásio? – Edward sugeriu.

- Ok, agora eu vou.

- Bella, antes, eu quero te pedir desculpa. – Todos nos deram privacidade. – Eu não deveria ter te forçado...

- Edward você não me forçou. Eu quis. – Os olhos verdes brilharam genuinamente.

- Desculpa pela discussão. Eu entendo... Tudo.

- Ok, eu aceito as desculpas, mas acho que já devo ir. – Corri para a cozinha onde estavam o pessoal. – Não esqueção do ensaio.

- E Bella... Conte a ele.

- Promento pensar Emmett.

Voltei para a sala e dei um beijo na bochecha de Edward sussurrando um "tchau".

***DOMINGO***

** -** Vamos gente, aqui está o roteiro. – Entreguei os roteiros na mão de cada um. Por falta de alguém para fazer a mãe de Chapeuzinho, Alice aceitou a curta participação, antes que JP a pegasse.

- Em seus lugares. – Edward gritou para todos.

- Ser... Ou não ser? Eis... A questão.

- Emmett, acho que essa é a peça errada.

- Ahhh Bellinha, sou amarradão nessa frase. Comprei até uma caveira de mentira. – E retirou do bolso um minúsculo chaveiro.

- Linda a sua caveira, mas foco no lobo.

- Hã, Bella? – Edward se aproximou de mim. – Quem será o narrador?

- Droga, eu me esqueci desse detalhe. Alice já está acupada com o figurino, sem falar que já é um dos personagens. JASPER. – Gritei. – Você será o narrador da história.

- Não, nem pensar. No mínimo vou começar a gaguejar e ficar tremendo, desculpa te deixar na mão, mas não vai rolar.

- EU FAÇO.

Ouvi um grito do outro lado do ginásio, sentado sozinho na arquibancada. Era difícil ignorar sua calça com estampa de oncinha, blusa agarradinha azul e um chapéu de cowboy. JP estava sinistro.

- Acho que não temos opções. – Sussurei para Edward.

- Receio que não.

- Droga. – Praguejei novamente. – Ok JP, você está dentro.

- UHUUUU. Comigo ninguém pode.

- MAS, já fica avisado que se ler uma vírgula fora do lugar são seis para te bater.

- Eu denuncio.

- E eu denuncio você para o reitor e você fica sem casa.

- Bicha má.

- Eu sei. – Fui para perto de minha família. – Ok galera, do começo.

Passamos o resto da tarde ensaiando. Todos adoraram o roteiro e atuavam maravilhosamente bem. Emmett não podia ser melhor em seu papel de lobo. Ele era bravo, mas ao mesmo tempo engraçado. Rosalie estava incrível como uma vovozinha que se recusava a envelhecer e totalmente feminista. Alice, apesar de aparecer pouco, fez uma pequena mudança, com minha autorização, no roteiro que certamente marcaria sua passada pela peça. JP se comportou bem, leu como eu havia escrito, mas tenho que admitir, algumas de suas mudanças deixaram a peça mais leve e divertida. E Edward, bom... Ele estava perfeito atuando. Másculo como o meu "caçador" deveria ser e sedutor como a peça prometia.

O domingo foi acabando e o nervosismo da estréia chegava. Mas daria tudo certo, tinha certeza.

Mas com a peça chegando outro evento chegava. Meu prazo de uma semana estava acabando. Emmett realmente contaria.

Esqueci disso por enquanto, no dia decidiria o que fazer.

***SEGUNDA FEIRA***

Na segunda-feira foi até a _Ivy League School _fechar os últimos detalhes com Srta. Pleis. E aproveitei para dar um oi a Renesmee.

- Bella a peça está perfeita. – Disse ela sentada em sua sala com meu roteiro em mãos.

A sala era como as de um filme. Vários porta-retratos mostravam imagens de sua família e das crianças daqui, principalmente de Renesmee. Sua mesa era imponente de cor mogno. Simples, não continha muitas coisas encima, exceto por seu computador e algumas pastas.

- Já vendemos todos os ingressos. – Seus olhos brilhavam – Vamos conseguir reformar o refeitório e fazer uma área de leitura para as crianças.

- Isso é ótimo Srta. Pleis.

- Por favor, me chame de Regiana. – Assenti concordando.

- Então, Regiana, quantas pessoas virão?

- Para minha surpresa todos os ingressos foram vendidos, mas a porcentagem de ingressos vendidos para estudantes de Dartmouth foi inacreditável. 80%

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Não sabia que tantos estudantes de universidade se preocupariam em ver uma peça infantil.

- Bella, eu só tenho a agradecer.

- Não há de que... Regiana. Você se importaria se eu fosse dar uma olhada em Renesmee.

- Oh, claro. Ela está brincando no pátio.

- Certo, obrigada.

Sai da sala com um último aceno e fui ver Renesmee. E u sentia saudades dela.

- Olá Tia Bella. – Me virei um pouco assustada com sua voizinha encantadora.

- Olá Renesmee. Como você está?

- Eu to bem. E você?

- Só um pouco cansada. Eu e meus amigos estamos ensaindo muito para a peça.

- Mal posso esperar para ver.

- Espero que goste.

- Claro que vou gostar. Você fará que papel?

- Eu vou ser a Chapeuzinho. – Seus grandes olhos verdes brilharam e um sorrisão apareceu em seu rosto angelical.

- Tio Edward vai ser o Caçador?

- Vai, como sabe.

- Escutei você conversando com Tia Regi que a peça vai ter um romance. Seria perfeito você e Edward juntos.

Corei com o comentário daquela pequena garota.

- Tia Bella?

- Sim querida?

- Quando você se casar com o Tio Edward, você me chama para morar com vocês?

Eu não sabia o que falar diante daquela pergunta. Edward e eu nem estávamos juntos para nos casar, imagine adotar uma criança.

- Você gostaria de morar com a gente?

- Eu sonhei com isso. E eu sei que vai virar realidade.

Aquelas pequenas palavras me marcaram profundamente. Passei a noite de segunda para terça desacordada. Pensando na noite que passei com Edward. Minha primeira vez, não podia ter sido mais perfeita. Pensei também sobre a conversa com Emmett e meu prazo, na minha viagem para Itália, mas principalmente nas doces e impactantes palavras de Renesmee. _"Eu sonhei com isso. E eu sei que vai virar realidade."_

***TERÇA-FEIRA***

A terça-feira passou voando, apenas ensaiei mais e mais. Não há muito que relatar. Até que o grande dia chegou.

***QUARTA-FEIRA***

O dia da estréia foi estremamente conturbado. Tive que ajudar Alice com as roupas que ficaram um pouco atrasadas pela falta de tempo. E Jasper que teve problemas com montagem do cenário. Fora isso, tudo ocorreu bem.

- Prontos, pessoal?

Sai do camarim feminino já pronta para começar a peça. O vestido que Alice havia feito estava incrível. Era rodado, mas não muito curto.

**Bella: http: / 4. bp. blogspot. com/ _8dV5OAieFrA/ S0KVPDrn4mI/ AAAAAAAAAmc/ avWXjI6VTCo/ s320/ chapeuzinho-vermelho-300x300. jpg**

Assim que sai da sala me peguei babando em Edward com sua roupa de Policial da SWAT. Vocês devem estar pensando: "Mas não era um caçador?". Pois é, na minha versão 2.0 o Caçador evoluiu.

**Edward:****http: / www. fantasiascriativas. com. br/ ?src=uploads/ produtos/ &w=330&h=495**

Rose estava super engraçada de vovozinha dos anos 80. Ela realmente se surpreendeu com a Vovozinha 2.0.

**Rose: **http: / img1. mlstatic. com /jm /img?s=MLB&f=143643598_4149. jpg&v=O

Emmett não estava ali, quem estava era o Lobo Mau mais engraçado que eu já vira.

**Emmett: **http: / www. fantasiascriativas. com .br ?src=uploads/ produtos/ &w=330&h=495

JP estava desaparecido, mas tinha certeza que não perderia uma chance de aparecer.

Percebi que Edward me encarava e fiquei assustada. Ele sequer piscava.

- Edward? Está tudo bem?

- Sim, é só que... Você está muito linda. – O sangue tingiu minhas bochechas e tive que abaixar a cabeça.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrei encabulada.

- Vamos arrasar lá hoje. Graças ao seu roteiro.

- Não teria saído se não fosse você.

- A nós então? – Sugeriu com um sorriso no rosto.

- A nós. – Sorri e fui conversa com Alice sobre os últimos detalhes.

Ouvi Emmett conversando com Edward.

- E ai Edward, como estamos? – Emmett perguntou, mas todos prestavam atenção.

- Tem muitas crianças e pais, mas Dartmouth inteira está aqui.

- O QUE? – Todos correram para espiar.

- Meu Deus! – Exclamamos ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que uma grande massa de Dartmouth estava vindo, mas nem sequer esperava realmente tante gente.

- Cabeças erguidas pessoal, já estão aqui. – Animei o pessoal.

- É Bella tem razão. – Edward colocou novamente o rosto na cortina e congelou.

- Edward tudo bem ai mano? – Emmett perguntou baixou, mas eu escutei a resposta de Edward.

- Não pode ser.

* * *

**OLÁ AMORES...**

**Como vocês estão? Ta ai o extra como prometido. **

**Sinceramente eu não considero isso um extra, tem partes importantes da fic ai, mas mesmo assim espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Novamente... Quem será que estava na platéia?**

******Bella vai contar para o Edward? E sua viagem a Itália?**  


**E o que é o Edward Cullen de Policial da SWAT? ALGUÉM ME ABANA. A Bella só fez bem aos nossos corações com essas mudanças na história original.**

**Mas a pergunta que não quer calar: VOCÊS GOSTARAM DO LEMOM? **

**Como foi a primeira vez dos dois resolvi fazer algo mais romântico. Por favor comentem o que acharam.**

**Não percam o próximo capítulo. Ele terá muitas risadas e mais tensão.**

**Eu gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que estão favoritando a história, colocando no alerta e principalmente aquelas que estão deixando reviews. Eu grande beijo a essas pessoas que com um simples "POSTA MAIS" me deixam cheia de novas idéias e energia.**

**OBRIGADA!**

**E até o próximo. E REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**


	24. FASE 3 Vermelho do Inferno

**No último episódio...**

- Edward tudo bem ai mano? – Emmett perguntou baixou, mas eu escutei a resposta de Edward.

- Não pode ser.

**Edward PDV**

Ela estava ali, na minha frente, olhando em volta como qualquer outro estudante presente. Mas ninguém sabia que por trás daquela cara angelical, havia um demônio pronto para atacar.

Posso soar melodramático, ou até louco, mas nada mudava o ódio que sentia por aquela mulher de cabelos vermelhos. Vermelhos como o inferno.

Ela conversava com uma menina branquinha que estava na minha sala da anatomia. Perguntava-me quando ela havia chegado e como passara despercebida por mim.

- Edward, quem ta ai? – Emmett me empurrou e colocou sua cabeça entre as cortinas. – Eu não to vendo ninguém. – Sua voz saia um pouco mais alta do que o costume, por causa da conversa na arquibancada. – PUTA MERDA.

O silêncio se instalou no auditório e não acreditei que ele havia xingado tão alto.

- Eeerr... Gostaríamos de agradecer a presença de todos, já começaremos. Tem lanchinho grátis _lá fora. –_ Emmett voltou a me encarar totalmente vermelho. Se não fosse pela situação em que me encontrava estaria rindo.

- Edward, é ela. A Sophie. – Emmett chacoalhava os braços descontroladamente apontando para a platéia.

- Eu sei Emmett.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Sinceramente... Eu não sei.

Apesar de terem se passado anos desde o nosso último e fatídico encontro, a minha raiva dela ainda não havia passado. Toda vez que olhava para aqueles olhos que juravam que me amava, sentia repulsa.

Eu me segurei para não ir até lá e tirar satisfasções. Era para ela estar em Stanford, não aqui. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. E dos grandes.

- Pessoal, já vamos começar. – Bella gritou. – Edward, tudo bem ai?

- Ah... Sim. – Coloquei meu rosto lá fora de novo só para ter certeza que não havia pirado.

- O que tanto você olha? – Bella me empurrou pro lado e olhou para a platéia. – UAU. Eu não esperava tanta gente. Olha, até Sophie está aqui.

Meu sangue gelou. Qual a probabilidade de Bella conhecer Sophie?

- Como você a conhece?

- Ah. – A vi ficar vermelha. – Eu esbarrei com ela no corredor enquanto dava uma volta por ai. – De repente ela parou de falar. Vi seus olhos se arregalarem e as engrenagens trabalharem enquanto ela ligava Sophie a mim.

- Não pode ser. Aquela é _A_ Sophie!

- Sim. _A _Sophie.

- Ah, meu Deus, Edward. – Ela tampou a boca com as mãos, meu olhar devia estar desolado, pois ela me olhou com pena e olhou para fora de novo. Quando voltei a encarar seus olhos me surpreendi. Nunca havia visto Bella com ódio, mas naquele momento seus olhos eram de outra pessoa. – É bom que ela não esteja aqui quando a peça acabar, ela vai sofrer.

- Bella, por favor, só fique longe disso.

- Longe? Edward aquela vadia te magoou. – Mas então ela parou de falar. Bella parecia... Culpada. – Eu... Eu preciso falar com Alice.

**Bella PDV**

** -** Alice, o que eu fiz? – Me joguei no chão perto de onde ela estava sentada, dando os últimos ajustes ao seu vestido. Mas assim que me viu chorando largou tudo.

- Você não fez nada. Por que está chorando?

- Eu... Eu. – Respirei fundo tentando formar uma frase que fizesse sentido. – Me responda, com sinceridade. Quando eu terminei com Edward, ele ficou daquele jeito?

Seus olhos buscaram Edward. Não tive coragem de olhá-lo, eu – mais do que nunca - , temia suas seguintes palavras.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Era o que eu temia.

- Alice, não era a minha intenção, eu juro. Eu fiquei com medo. Ele não merecia nada daquilo. Como eu pude ser tão egoísta e burra. Ele está assim por minha causa. Eu me odeio, como eu pud...

- Bella, se acalme e me conte o que aconteceu? Como isso pode ser sua culpa?

- Edward estava tenso com alguma coisa que viu na platéia e quando eu me dei conta do que era, eu fiquei com raiva e a xinguei por te-lo magoado, mas eu também fiz isso com ele.

Pela primeira vez, eu me perguntava que merda eu havia feito. Edward merecia saber tudo o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu por medo não contei, mas isso só o fez sofrer.

- Bella quem está lá? - Alice parecia já saber quem era, mas não queria acreditar.

- É a Sophie.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? Eu vou acabar com a raça daquela garota.

- Alice, isso não adianta, já passou, mas o que eu fiz com ele foi pior. Eu nunca me comportei daquele jeito. Eu o magooei para me proteger.

Aquela era a verdade. Eu não queria que ninguém soubesse, pois não queria sofrer por vê-lo sofrendo.

- Bella se acalme. – Eu não conseguia me acalmar, as lágrimas teimosas já se acomulavam em meus olhos.

- Eu vou contar.

- O que? – Alice parecia confusa.

- Eu vou contar tudo a Edward. Ele merece saber.

- Bella... Isso é ótimo. – Alice me abraçou fortemente.

- Obrigado, mas por enquanto só entre nós. Não quero ninguém me pressionando.

- Ok. Agora vamos a peça já vai começar. – Assenti me distanciando.

- Pessoal. – Gritei chamando a atenção de todos. Eles formaram um circulo em minha volta. A minha frente, Edward. – Vamos dar o nosso melhor, trabalhamos duro. Então, quebrem a perna.

- Oba. – Emmett gritou e deu um chute em cheio na canela de JP.

- Seu idiota, isso é boa sorte na linguagem do teatro. – JP choramingou.

- Desculpe. – Emmett prendeu o riso.

- Vamos logo.

**~~ A PEÇA ~~**

**Autora PDV: **

**Narrador - JP:**

**"**Era uma vez, uma menininha super chata que todo mundo já conhece por causa dos livros que vocês liam quando ainda babavam por ai".

Bella ficou atrás de JP com apenas uma cortina os separando e deu um "pequeno" beliscão em seu braço.

**Narrador - JP:**

"Desculpem, mas que eu tenho certeza que o pai dela fugiu com um negão. Ah, isso eu tenho."

- JP se você não parar de desviar do roteiro eu vou fazer você partir para o céu mais cedo. – Bella ameaçou e ouviu JP bufando.

**Narrador - JP:**

"Era uma linda garotinha que morava no meio da floresta"

**Renesmee:**

**"**PARA TUDO"

**Narrador - JP:**

"Cansei de pessoas me interrompendo. Estou deixando a peça mais animada."

Renesmee se levantou do seu lugar no meio da platéia e se posicionou ao lado de JP.

**Renesmee:**

**"**Eu sei que você quer deixar a peça mais animada, então por que não fazemos umas pequenas mudanças? Não sei vocês, mas sempre quis saber o que aconteceria se a nossa querida Chapeuzinho Vermelho fosse mais velha. Ela se deixaria enganar pelo lobo? Ela conseguiria fugir do Lobo Mau?"

**Narrador - JP:**

"Que tal se Chapeuzinho tivesse 18 anos? E nosso querido Caçador também? Sempre achei que poderia surgir um romance entre aqueles dois".

**Renesmee:**

"ÓTIMO! E só mais uma coisa. Chapeuzinho mora próximo à floresta, não no meio. Coitada viver isolada é o fim para qualquer adolescente. E o Caçador é o novo Policial da SWAT. Agora sim JP, siga com a história."

Renesmee voltou a seu lugar saltitante e encarou o palco vidrada. Ela estaria vendo uma coisa que sempre sonhou. O amor entre duas pessoas nascendo. Edward e Bella eram como pais para ela. Apesar de amar Regiana ela sentia que tinha um futuro com aqueles dois.

**Narrador - JP:**

**"**Era uma vez, uma adolescente que se chamava Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Ela morava em uma pequena cidade chamada Forks, próxima a floresta. Era uma adolescente como qualquer outra, gostava de filmes, músicas e garotos. Certo dia Chapeuzinho voltou de sua festa de formatura. A Bicha finalmente tinha acabado o Colegial. Como ainda estava animada resolveu escutar música em seu quarto".

Bella entrou no quarto vestindo uma túnica amarela horrenda, mas com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

**Chapeuzinho - Bella: **

"Finalmente eu terminei o colegial. Me sinto livre, agora as férias me esperam, vou viajar, me divertir com os meus amigos. Mal posso esperar."

Essa foi a deixa para Alice entrar no palco. Ela era uma mãe muito fashion.

**Mãe – Alice: **

**"**Ah meu Deus. O que você está vestindo? Parece uma gema de ovo, tire isso já".

Bella tirou a tunica e revelou seu lindo vestido vermelho. Muitos na platéia assoviaram fazendo a moça ficar completamente vermelha.

**Mãe – Alice:**

"Bem melhor, posso olhar para você sem queimar os olhos. Mas então minha querida filhinha, como se sente?"

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

"Ótima, com energia, pronta para curtir as férias".

**Mãe – Alice:**

"Que bom, porque você está indo para a casa de sua avó?"

**Chapeuzinho – Bella: **

"O QUÊ?"

**Mãe – Alice:**

"É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Não a visita já faz um tempo, sem falar que preciso que leve os discos que ela esqueceu aqui."

**Chapeuzinho – Bella?**

"Eu tenho escolha?"

**Mãe – Alice:**

"Ah, querida é claro que você tem. Vai para a sua avó ou fica trancada no quarto até ir para a faculdade."

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

"Onde estão os discos?"

**Narrador – JP:**

**"**Chapeuzinho resolveu ir até a casa de sua avó apesar de ser contra a idéia, mas ela não sabia que isso poderia mudar um pouco sua vida".

"Chapeuzinho seguia sozinha pelas ruas que levavam até a casa de sua avó, mas a velha era tão anti-social, que morava no meio da floresta. Depois de andar quilômetros na rua, Chapeuzinho ainda teria que descer até uma biboca, seguindo uma pequena trilha."

"Enquanto passava em frente a sua antiga escola sentiu algo batendo em sua cabeça. Uma bola de Football".

Edward entrou vestido com metade de sua fantasia de SWAT. Estava apenas com a calça, a camisera preta colada no corpo e os cuturnos. As meninas na platéia enlouqueceram, mas uma em particular apenas o observou. Pensava em como ele poderia ter ficado tão bonito em tão pouco tempo.

Mas não era apenas ela que estava encantada. Bella encarava Edward com os olhos cheios de amor. Tanto por causa da peça como por seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

**SWAT – Edward:**

**"**Me desculpe, eu devia ter pego a bola."

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

**"**Está tudo bem. Só me pegou de surpresa."

Edward passou as mãos pelo rosto de Bella e milhares de suspiros ecoaram pelo teatro. Inclusive o de Bella.

**SWAT – Edward:**

**"**Tem certeza que está bem? Posso te levar ao hospital."

Bella deu um pequeno sorriso, mas se afastou das mãos de Edward.

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

**"**Estou bem, juro. Não precisa se preocupar, estou indo para a casa da minha avó. Se acontecer alguma coisa ela poderá me ajudar."

Edward assentiu e deu um singelo beijo na mão de Bella arrancando mais suspiros da platéia femenina.

**Narrador – JP:**

**"**Quem era aquele jovem que fez o coração de Chapeuzinho bater tão rápido? Ele morava ali perto? Como nunca reparou nele?"

"As perguntas não paravam de chegar, mas infelizmente – por mais que Chapeuzinho quisesse descobrir mais sobre aquele rapaz – ela tinha que ir para casa de sua avó".

"Chapeuzinho seguiu calmamente pela trilha, tentando não tropeçar, porque do jeito que ela era, conseguia tropeçar até no plano."

"Mas então ela escutou um barulho vindo de algum lugar nas árvores."

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

**"**Eu sabia que não era uma boa idéia. Mamãe ainda me paga por me colocar nesse enrascada".

Então Emmett surgiu do nada, parando na frente de Bella. Sua fantasia de Lobo Mau havia sofrido alterações. A máscara mostrava seu rosto, mas ainda poderia ser definido como um lobo e a sua roupa estava pela metade. Ele havia tirado a camiseta que seriam os pêlos do lobo. Ele estava apenas com o macacão vermelho e preto e seu abdômen tanquinho a mostra. As meninas foram a loucura.

**Narrador – JP:**

**"**De repente, Chapeuzinho se viu encarando um Lobão Mau charmoso e incrivelmente gostoso. Ai eu com esse lobo."

Bella lançou um olhar do mau para JP e ele se calou e sussurrou apenas na Emmett.

- Cadê o resto da sua fantasia?

- Eu não podia entrar com aquilo depois dos gritos que as meninas deram por causa do Edward, eu tenho uma reputação a zelar.

Bella apenas rolou os olhos e seguiu com a peça.

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

**"**Quem é você?"

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"Eu? Jura que não percebeu? Sabe, rabo, fucinho, orelhas. Acho que você precisa de óculos."

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

"Eu sei o _que_ você é. Eu quero saber _quem."_

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"Eu sou o Duque Lobo Mau. Prazer em conhecê-la".

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

"Eu sou Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Prazer".

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"O que uma moça como você faz no meio da floresta?"

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

"Estou indo entregar esses discos para a minha avó"

Emmett arrancou a sacola das mãos de Bella e deu uma examinada.

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"ÔLOCO! Como você conseguiu isso? Led Zepplin, Guns N' Roses, Foo Fighters."

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

"Ah, são da minha avó"

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"Suponho que você não me daria nenhum se eu pedisse."

Bella negou.

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"Ok, mas então, onde sua avó mora?"

Emmett olhou para a platéia e balançou as sobrancelhas.

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

"Acho que ela é a única velhinha que mora no meio da floresta, não é difícil de achar."

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"Bom, acho que eu vou-me já andando".

Todos na platéia e os atores caíram na gargalhada deixando Emmett confuso.

- Não entendi – Sussurrou para Bella, ela apenas ignorou e o impurrou para fora do palco.

**Narrador – JP:**

**"**Chapeuzinho continuou seu caminho cantarolando uma musiquinha brega que a lembrava do rapaz de olhos verdes, mas enquanto isso o Lobo Mau armava seu plano.

Emmett era o único no palco, estava cercado pelas árvores cinematográficas e olhava ao redor como se estivesse perdido.

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"Acho que me perdi."

JP se aproximou por trás de Emmett e fez sinal para que a platéia ficasse em silêncio

**Narrador – JP:**

**"**É PELA DIREITA SEU BURRO".

Emmett caiu no chão assustado e todos na platéia riam. Ele não agüentou a humilhação e olhou raivosamente para JP.

- EU VOU TE MATAR. – E assim saiu correndo atrás dele no meio da peça.

- UI VEM MEU LOBO!

Todos na platéis riam sem parar, não importava se fazia parte da peça ou não, estavam se divertindo.

Jasper apareceu em cena, agarrou JP pelo braço e mandou Emmett continuar e deu um último aviso para JP. Esse por sua vez não gostou nada de ser repreendido e saiu do palco.

Sem muita escolha, Alice assumiu a narrativa.

As cortinas se fecharam enquanto Jasper com a ajuda de outros contra-regras trocavam o cenário da floresta pelo quarto da Vovó.

Quando as cortinas voltaram a se abrir, Rosalie estava sentada na cama com ums roupa dos anos 80. Como era de se esperar, recebeu muitos aplausos e assovios.

**Narrador – Alice**

"O Lobo Mau se aproximou vagarosamente da casa da Vovó."

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"ABRA ESSA PORTA SENÃO EU VOU ASSOPRAR E A CASA DERRUBAR."

Alice bateu a mão na testa e se aproximou de Emmett sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- História errada.

- Ah é. Foi mal.

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"Abra essa porta"

Emmett esmurrava a porta até que a própria caiu.

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"Não sabia que era tão forte assim."

**Vovó – Rosalie:**

**"**Ora, ora, ora. Se não é o Duque Lobo Mau."

**Narrador – Alice:**

**"**Muitas pessoas acham que a Vovozinha não conhecia o Lobo Mau, mas isso era conversa para boi dormir. Os dois já haviam se encontrado uma vez, há muito tempo atrás. Ainda quando o Duque Lobo Mau era um espião Russo e a Vovozinha, no auge dos seus vinte anos, trabalhava para a CIA".

O som de surpresa da platéia saiu alto. Todos estavam mais do que envolvidos na peça.

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"Vejo que não mudou nada."

**Vovó – Rosalie.**

**"**Digo o mesmo de você".

Os dois se encaravam de maneira perigosa, como se pudessem se atacar a qualquer momento.

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"É uma pena que um de nós dois não viverá para contar a história dessa vez."

**Vovó – Rosalie:**

**"**É o que veremos."

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"Exijo que me entregue aqueles discos. Sãos as informações que você me roubou."

**Vovó – Rosalie:**

"Desculpe, mas você nunca vai reconquistá-los."

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"Eu não apostaria minhas fichas nisso."

Assim Emmett partiu para cima de Rosalie. Os dois lutavam impressionantemente bem. As aulas de Yoga de Rosalie e o Kung Fu de Emmett comtribuiram para isso.

**Narrador – Alice:**

"Os dois lutavam para salvarem suas vidas. A Vovozinha já não estava mais tão em forma assim. Havia parado de treinar desde que se aposentou. Foi então que ouviram batidas frenéticas na porta."

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

"Hei, Vovó, abra a porta. Sou eu Chapeuzinho Vermelho."

**Vovó – Rosalie:**

"Só um minuto querida."

**Narrador – Alice:**

"Para o azar de todos nos Estados Unidos a Vovozinha abaixou a guarda. O Lobo se aproveitando a apagou. Depois a trancou dentro do armário."

"Enquanto isso, Chapeuzinho ficava impaciente la fora."

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

"Vovó, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Emmett olhou assustado para a porta e começou a correr pelo quarto. Ele abriu o guarda-roupa, mas não achou nada ali dentro. Então em cima da cama havia uma camisola. Ele tentou vesti-la, mas acabou rasgando num barulho estrondoso.

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"Mas aquela velha não podia ser mais gorda?"

**Vovó – Rosalie:**

"Gorda o caramba."

Rosalie chutou a porta do armário, mas nada aconteceu.

Então Emmett encontrou uma camisola, mais parecida com uma túnica e a vestiu rapidamente.

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

**"**To parecendo a versão mais peluda do Lorde Voldemort."

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

"Vovó?"

**Lobo – "Vovó" – Emmett:**

**"**Pode entrar minha netinha."

Emmett tentava fazer uma voz fina, mas parecia que ele tinha engolido um sapo.

Bella entrou um pouco desconfiada e se assustou com sua "avó" deitada na cama.

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

"Trouxe seus discos vovó."

**Lobo – "Vovó" – Emmett:**

"Oh, obrigada minha netinha, por que não chega mais perto?"

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

"Uau Vovó, para que serve essas garras?"

**Lobo – "Vovó" – Emmett:**

"É pra arrumar a estante, sabe como é, tava faltando chave de fenda em casa."

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

"E pra que serve esse fucinho enorme?"

**Lobo – "Vovó" – Emmett:**

"Para te cheirar melhor. Falando nisso, o desodorante venceu foi?"

Bella tentou sentir algum cheiro estranho vindo das axilas.

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

"Eu vou ignorar o último comentário. Mas me diz, e essa voz de gay Vovó?"

- HÁ, EU SABIA! – JP gritou de algum lugar ao fundo do palco.

De repente, Emmett ficou de pé, revelando que era o Lobo Mau.

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"Eu sou espada!"

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

"Cuidado, seu Lobo. Espada corta para os dois lados."

Emmett mostrou os dentes e começou a correr atrás de Bella.

**Narrador – Alice:**

"Não tinha como saber se Chapeuzinho iria se livrar do Lobo, até que..."

**SWAT – Edward:**

"Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?"

Edward entrou no palco com a maior pose de macho Alfa. Bella parou de correr de repente e começou a encará-lo. Meninas gritaram enlouquecidas.

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"Eu falo, já que a Chapeuzinho só quer babar no caçador. Eu vim buscar os discos."

**SWAT – Edward:**

"Eu temo que não poderei deixar você leva-los."

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"E você é o que por acaso? Um espião?"

**SWAT – Edward:**

"Na verdade, Capitão Hunter da SWAT"

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"Ferrou."

**SWAT – Edward:**

"Acho que está na hora de ir embora, ou não sobrará nada de você."

**JP:**

**"**ISSO NÃO SERÁ NECESSÁRIO."

Todos olharam assustados para JP que entrava no palco vestido de Loba.

**JP:**

"Esse cachorro vai vir para casa comigo!"

JP agarrou Emmett pelo braço e começou a puxá-lo para fora do palco.

**Lobo Mau – Emmett:**

"NÃO! Não deixem ele me levar. EU IMPLORO!"

**JP:**

"Cala boca meu Lobão e vamos logo."

Assim os dois saíram do palco. Deixando apenas Edward e Bella ali.

**SWAT – Edward:**

"Acho que acabou."

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

"Você é um Capitão da SWAT!"

Edward deu de ombros. Então, sem que ele esperasse Bella o beija. Totalmento surpreso Edward apenas curte o momento enquanto ouve aplausos e assovios vindos da platéia.

Bella colocou todo seu amor naquele beijo, como uma promessa que contaria tudo a ele mais tarde.

**Chapeuzinho – Bella:**

"Obrigada, por me salvar."

**SWAT – Edward:**

"Não há de que."

Os dois saíram de mãos dadas curtindo o amor.

**Narrador – Alice:**

"E é assim que termina. O Lobo Mau e sua Loba ciumenta, E Chapeuzinho com seu lindo Caçador, ou devo dizer Capitão Hunter."

"Mas eu tenho a ligeira impressão que estamos esquecendo de alguma coisa. O que será? Acho que não deve ser nada."

Então Alice saiu do palco.

**Vovó – Rosalie:**

"HEI, TEM ALGUÉM AI?"

A voz de Rosalie ainda vinha de dentro do armário.

**Vovó – Rosalie:**

"ME TIREM DAQUI!"

E assim as cortinas se fecharam.

**~~ FIM DA PEÇA~~**

**Edward PDV**

O pessoal queria ficar para comemorar o sucesso da peça, mas eu não esperei. Dei a desculpa de que havia esquecido algo no meu quarto e corri para fora do teatro como um jato.

No lado de fora havia milhares de pessoas, todos falando sobre a peça, parecia que tinham gostado. O que iria deixar Bella muito feliz. Mas para que a alegria fosse completa, eu teria que encontrar Sophie e despachar ela.

Olhei por cima do mar de cabelos e ao longe avistei seus cabelos ruivos intensos. Ela parecia tranqüila e olhava para tudo a sua volta, apenas observando. Como se caçasse sua próxima vítima.

Fui me aproximando como um leopardo pronto para atacar.

- Olá, Sophie. – O rancor em minha voz pingava e meu olhar devia mostrar o ódio que borbulhava nas minhas veias.

- Edward! – Pelo tom de sua voz ela não esperava me ver. – Tudo bem?

- Vamos cortar o papo furado. O que veio fazer aqui?

- O que toda pessoa vem fazer na faculdade.

- Pare com essa conversinha de boa moça. – Sophie me fitou confusa. – Que tal se fizermos um flashback e voltarmos quatro anos? – Seus olhos ficaram opacos e sua expressão tornou-se melancólica.

- Edward eu não queria.

-Ah, você se jogou nos braços daquele idiota sob pressão, afinal eles apontaram uma arma para você, não é?

O veneno em minha voz a atingia, eu não conseguia mais vê-la como aquela garota que eu amava. Ela era uma maldita sem vergonha.

- Edward, eu não queria, eu juro! Você não sabe como eu me arrependo. – As lágrimas – falsas – escorriam por seu rosto e ela se agarrou a minha blusa.

- Eu não acredito. – Me virei para ir embora, mas a escutei me chamando. Por um momento cogitei ir embora, mas a merda da minha curiosidade me fez voltar.

- Por favor, acredite em mim.

- Não. – Passei as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso. – Por quê? Por que fez aquilo comigo? _Eu te amava_, eu via um futuro para nós dois, mas você simplesmente jogou tudo ao vento.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que eu não queria? – Sophie gritou e algumas cabeças viraram em nossa direção.

- O tanto de vezes necessárias para você desistir de me fazer acreditar. – Por um momento os olhos de Sophie me pareceram tristes, tempo suficiente para eu rever meu julgamento. Mas a tristeza se foi tão rápido quanto veio. E ali eu via o mesmo olhar que eu vira há quatro anos atrás estampado nos olhos verdes. Verde, que para mim reluziam vermelhos como o inferno por causa do desprezo.

- Finalmente se cansou.

- Você sabe que eu não sou uma boa atriz. Além do mas, eu não consigo mentir para você.

- Eu ainda me pergunto como eu pude amar uma pessoa como você.

- Eu provoco esse efeito nas pessoas. – Sophie mostrava uma faceta que eu nunca poderia imaginar que existia naquela doce menina que eu conheci. Essa Sophie era obscura.

- Me responda: Por que fez aquilo?

- Por que é divertido.

- Você é tão fria a ponto de magoar uma pessoa por diversão?

- O que eu posso fazer? Alguns gostam de futebol, outros de Bungee Jump. Eu gosto de corações partidos. – Ela se sentou em um banco e olhou através de mim e deu um pequeno sorriso. – Chega de falar de mim. Que beijão na peça hoje. Bella realmente me surpreendeu.

Contrai-me de raiva ao ouvir o som de sua voz falando o nome de Bella como se tivesse nojo.

- Não ouse se aproximar dela. – Ela me lançou um olhar desconfiado e num átimo sua expressão era de uma surpresa cínica.

- Quem diria que Edward Cullen se apaixonaria por uma pessoa tão sem sal.

- Cala a sua boca antes de falar da Bella. – Eu poderia achar desprezível bater em uma mulher, mas eu não me seguraria por muito tempo.

- Edward, você já teve um gosto melhor. Eu me sinto até humilhada por ser substituída por alguém como ela.

- Você não é metade da mulher que Bella é.

- Vamos ver se continua pensando assim depois disso.

Então ela me beijou. O beijo que antes me causava arrepios, hoje me causava repulsa e a afastei.

Eu estava bufando de raiva, mas algo atrás de mim chamou a minha atenção. Era um som de choro. Me virei como uma bala e me deparei com Bella me encarando com os olhos molhados.

- Bella, não é o que você pensa.

Ela não me deixou explicar e saiu correndo.

- Até mais, Edward. – Sophie debochou.

Corri para longe dali antes que fizesse algo de que me arrependeria.

Tentei achar Bella no meio da multidão, mas era impossível.

Voltei ao teatro e lá Rosalie e Alice me receberam com quatro pedras na mão e quase um dicionário de palavrões.

- Você comeu merda Edward?

- Alice, não foi o que ela acha. Sophie _me_ beijou.

- Edward essa não cola.

- É verdade. – Gritei colocando a mão no peito. Meu coração batia tão acelerado que doía. – Onde ela está?

- Eu não sei.

- DROGA, ONDE ELA ESTÁ?

- Ela foi para casa Edward. – Emmett chegou falando. Sorri em agradecimento e corri para Dartmouth.

Enquanto eu dirigi não escutava nada, eu não via nada, eu só pensava em como fazer Bella acreditar eme mim.

***Link para a música***

http: / / www. 4shared. com /audio/ eb1-3yRm/ Sonohra_-_Salvami. htm

***Reserva***

http : / / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=k8afQw0G4mE

Eu me odiava, lá estava eu fazendo a razão da minha vida sofrer... De novo.

Assim que cheguei ao estacionamento de Dartmouth nem tranquei o carro, apenas corri. Havia muito mais em jogo.

Eu estava desesperado, não importa o quanto eu corria, nunca chegava.

Quando avistei seu prédio usei toda a força que me restava, até que finalmente cheguei a seu apartamento.

- Bella. – Esmurrei a porta. – Por favor, abre.

Tudo estava silencioso, não havia ninguém no corredor, provavelmente estavam na _Ivy League_ ou por ai. Mas isso não era uma coisa boa. O silêncio só aumentava a minha angústia.

- Bella, por favor, abre! – Não agüentava mais ficar de pé, e as forças dos meus braços se esvaiam. E com um último soco desabei em meus joelhos ainda de frente para a porta. – Eu não queria, acredite em mim. Foi _ela_ quem me beijou.

Mais silêncio.

- Bella eu não tinha motivos para fazer aquilo. – Se ela pelo menos gritasse comigo, certamente doeria menos. – Droga Bella. Fale alguma coisa, nem que for para me xingar, apenas diga.

- Vá embora Edward. – Sua voz estava embargada e fraca por causa do choro. Como eu queria arrombar aquela porta para poder abraçá-la.

- Acredite em mim Bella. – Toquei a porta com uma mão e a senti mais perto, como se tivesse feito a mesma coisa.

Esperei para que ela respondesse, mas nada veio. Olhei ao redor, tentando achar algo. Nem eu sabia o que, mas algo que me ajudaria a convencê-la.

Então eu vi papéis em um mural no corredor. Arranquei um deles e cacei uma caneta, por sorte achei uma em uma mesa com mais panfletos.

** Bella,**

** Por favor eu te peço para que me escute. Eu juro por tudo que foi ela quem me beijou.**

** Eu não queria, eu estava tentando fazê-la me deixar em paz.**

** Acredite quando digo que não havia motivos para eu fazer aquilo. Por que beijaria alguém que não amo? Eu aprendi isso com você.**

** Eu sou seu e de mais ninguém, mesmo que você não me queira, eu vou sempre te querer.**

** Eu ainda tenho esperanças de te ter em meus braços. Não jogaria isso fora.**

** Responda-me.**

**Com todo o meu amor,**

**Edward**

Enfiei a carta, com a letra tremida e a marca de uma lágrima teimosa, por debaixo da porta.

- Leia. – Sussurrei.

Alguns minutos se passaram e de repente uma folha deslizou para perto de minha mão.

**_Me esqueça._**

Eu encarava o papel atônito. Minhas mãos tremiam e eu não podia absorver que ela não acreditava. Amacei o papel e o taquei longe.

- Espero que esteja certa disso. – Sussurrei e fui embora. Desistindo de lutar por Isabella Swan.

**Bella PDV**

Fazia dois dias que eu evitava esbarrar com Edward. Eu evitava freqüentar qualquer lugar onde ele poderia estar, não sai do meu quarto para falar a verdade. Não sei se suportaria olhar para ele sem chorar.

Eu ainda via a cara de vitoriosa de Sophie quando terminou de beijar Edward e olhou para mim. Ela sorria como se tivesse ganhado na loteria e seus olhos mostravam que ela sabia que ela era a quem Edward queria.

Eu me senti minúscula perto dela e quando Edward olhou para mim, meio desnorteado, não ouve alternativa a não ser correr. Eu sabia que tinha que me distanciar dali o mais rápido que pudesse. E enquanto eu corria as pessoas viravam a cabeça para me encarar. Não devia ser nada normal uma garota vestida de Chapeuzinho Vermelho correndo por ai, ainda mais chorando.

Eu me tranquei no apartamento e deslizei pela porta. Eu havia me refugiado ali dentro e não conseguia dar mais um passo. Alguns diriam que foi por causa do cansaço da corrida, mas só aqueles que já sentiram a dor de uma traição são capazes de entender o que é ter as forças tiradas de seu corpo.

Eu estava deslizando para a inconsciência, ali mesmo, encostada na porta. Até que Edward bate a minha porta, aflito.

Eu permaneci quieta e apenas uma vez o mandei embora, mas quando a carta deslizou por sob a porta eu não agüentei e comecei a chorar. Tentei chorar baixo prendendo, às vezes, a respiração.

Eu queria acreditar em todas as palavras escritas naquela carta, mas ao mesmo tempo o olhar de Sophie vinha a minha mente, ela parecia saber que ele seria dela. Eu respondi pedindo para que ele me esquecesse, seria mais fácil assim.

Na mesma hora desisti de contar sobre a doença. Podem me chamar de medrosa, ou idiota, mas de que adiantaria? Sophie conseguiria Edward para ela mais cedo ou mais tarde e eu partiria para Itália logo e se Deus quisesse voltaria para casa curada. E se Edward me quisesse de volta eu seria feliz, mas se ele escolhesse Sophie eu não argumentaria.

Limpei minha mente ao tempo que entrava para minha primeira aula no curso de Literatura. Admito que ainda tinha medo de sucumbir ao medo e não conseguir avançar, mas _ele _me fez acreditar que era capaz.

Sentei no fundo da sala e observei as carteiras sendo preenchidas uma a uma. Algumas pessoas chegaram depois da professora, mas ela não parecia se importar.

Uma garota de cabelos enrolados e pele morena se sentou ao meu lado. Ela parecia ansiosa para seu primeiro ano assim como eu.

- Atenção alunos, prestando atenção aqui. – A sala se silenciou quando ouviu o som da doce voz da professora, ela parecia ser bem legal. – Eu sou a Professora Daniele Bernardi e estarei ensinando a vocês Teoria da Literatura.

A professora parecia ser bem simpática. Seus grandes olhos castanhos eram muito expressivos, ela não era alta, mas também não entraria na categoria de baixinhas. Seus cabelos eram compridos e encaracolados, dando um volume fantástico.

Alguns burburinhos começaram, mas logo foram silenciados pela professora.

- Como hoje é o primeiro dia de aula eu... Não vou pegar leve com vocês. Quero que façam duplas e escrevam uma redação sobre autores modernos e suas influências. – A sala parecia chocada quando a doce professora Daniele se transformou em um comandante.

- Você gostaria de fazer a redação comigo? – A menina ao meu lado se ofereceu. Eu sorri em resposta achando que poderíamos ser boas amigas.

- Claro. Aliás, meu nome é Bella. - Estendi a mão para a garota.

- Prazer, eu sou Jenifer Rebequi.

Começamos a confabular entre nós, falamos sobre nossos autores favoritos e o que gostávamos de escrever. Jenifer mencionou ser apaixonada por poesias e começamos a discutir mais assiduamente.

Mas num certo ponto da aula eu começava a me lembrar das poesias que Edward me enviava antes mesmo de começarmos a namorar.

- Você está bem Bella? – Jenifer perguntou ao sairmos da sala.

- Estou sim. – Menti.

- Você me parece triste, gostaria de conversar?

Suspirei derrotada e me sentei em um banco, teria que ser breve, a próxima aula estava para começar.

- É complicado. – Expliquei toda a minha história com Edward, inclusive o motivo de nossa separação. No começo ela achou que era uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas depois compreendeu a seriedade do assunto. Ela estava abismada por uma pessoa tão jovem ter Leucemia. Mas depois dela ter engolido a informação relatei o fato ocorrido há dois dias e mostrei a carta que Edward havia me escrito.

- Bella, parece que você passou por muita coisa, mas não encontro motivos para Edward ter beijado essa tal de Sophie, que por sinal já está na minha lista negra. Se ele te ama como diz amar e como me contou, tudo nessa carta é verdadeiro.

- Mas Jenifer, por mais que fosse verdade, é melhor.

- Bella, deixa de ser burra garota. O amor da sua vida está na sua frente, te pedindo de joelhos para voltar e dar mais uma chance pra ele e você o que faz. IGNORA. – Ela levantou-se e me ergueu junto. – Agora eu quero que você vá para a sua aula e assim que terminar todas elas vai direto conversar com Edward.

- Mas...

- Sem mas, nem meio mas. Faça isso. – E assim se virou e saiu andando.

Por mais que eu pudesse me arrepender mais tarde, eu fiz o que ela mandou. Segui para os prédios da turma de Medicina, mas não o encontrei lá. Onde ele poderia estar?

** Edward PDV**

Acordei de manhã sem a mínima vontade de dar as caras na faculdade. Eu estava pouco me lixando se era o primeiro dia de aula. Eu já era veterano, não perdia nada faltando um dia.

Mas eu também não queria ficar mofando na cama. Eu tinha que sair. Peguei a chave da minha moto – presente de Carlisle já que meu carro não tinha mais concerto – troquei de roupa e sumi do campus.

Por alguns instantes eu vaguei por ai sem rumo. Apenas deixando o vento bater no rosto, mas logo me vi dirigindo a um lugar especifico. _Ivy League._

Passei o mais rápido que pude pelo pátio externo, tentando manter as lembranças longes e adentrei o pátio interno onde varias crianças brincavam animadas.

Tentei achar Renesmee, mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum. Perguntei a um de seus coleguinhas e ele medisse que ela estava na diretoria.

Segui até lá e parei quando ouvi vozes nervosas vindo de dentro da sala.

- _Não, nós vamos levá-la hoje. –_ Disse uma voz com um sotaque que me parecia do sul.

- _Mas eu não quero ir com vocês. –_ Apurei meus ouvidos quando reconheci a voz de Renesmee.

- _Não seja tola garota, você vai com a gente hoje._

_ - Por favor, Sra. Pleis, não deixe eles me levarem._

Renesmee parecia ter chorado e eu senti ódio das duas pessoas naquela sala.

- _Desculpe querida, mas eu não posso fazer nada. A não ser que outra pessoa esteja interessada em te adotar, você terá que ir com eles._

_ - Não, por favor. – _Renesmee havia voltado a chorar. Arrisquei uma olhada pelo pequeno vidro da porta.

Reconheci Sra. Pleis sentada em sua cadeira com Renesmee em seu colo escondendo o rostinho em seus ombros. E sentado na frente das duas encontrava-se uma mulher magra, morena e ao seu lado um cara musculoso mau-carater.

- _Vamos, temos que ir_. – A mulher se levantou e puxou Renesmee brutalmente do colo da Sra. Pleis.

Renesmee lançou um último olhar de súplica para a diretora.

- _Desculpe Renesmee, mas enquanto ninguém se oferecer, eu infelizmente não posso fazer nada._

- Eu adoto. – Entrei de supetão na sala.

Todos me olhavam assustados, apenas Renesmee me encarava como um sorriso enorme.

- Edward, você não pode adotá-la.

- Mas é claro que eu posso. Já tenho 21 anos e preencho todos os requesitos necessários para ser um pai adotivo.

- Mas você é um estudante.

- Não me importo. Posso adotá-la agora e quando conversa com meus pais passo a guarda para eles. O importante é Renesmee estar feliz.

Seus olhos brilhavam e ela chorava de novo, mas de felicidade. Ela se soltou da magrela e pulou no meu colo.

- Obrigada Edward. De verdade. – A abracei forte tentando mostrar que nunca a deixaria indefesa.

- Pode dar entrada nos papeis.

- Edward, tem certeza?

- Nunca estive tão certo na minha vida. – Sra. Pleis abriu um sorriso e disse um "obrigado" mudo.

- E nós? – O musculoso perguntou.

- Eu acho que isso é um adeus. – Sorri enquanto os dois saiam bufando e batendo os pés para fora da sala.

- Eu devo meus eternos agradecimentos a você Edward.

- Não precisa agradecer, Renesmee merece. – Ela me deu outro abraço.

- Darei entrada nos papeis, então.

- Obrigada. Será que posso levar Renesmee para um passeio?

- Oh claro. Mas ela tem que voltar até as cinco.

- A trarei sã e salva. Até.

- Até.

- Eu te amo Edward. – Renesmee me deu um beijo na bochecha e não pude fazer a não ser sorrir.

Então eu sai da sala da diretoria com minha nova... Filha.

Bella PDV

Procurei Edward por todo lugar, ele tinha sumido. Não estava na sala, nem na biblioteca, muito menos na lanchonete do campus. Resolvi procurar no apartamento dele.

O dormitório dos rapazes estava um caos. Música alta tocava alucinadamente no segundo andar. O saguão estava lotado de gente com milhares de livros empilhados, já fazendo trabalhos. Alguns apenas botavam o papo em dia.

Reconheci um rapaz de cabelos ruivos, Mike. Perguntei qual era o quarto de Edward. 27 A.

Bati na porta, mas não ouvi nada. Voltei a bater, mas ainda nada.

- Edward, você ta ai?

Ouvi passos la dentro e a maçaneta girou, mas teria sido melhor se eu não tivesse ido lá. Quando a porta se abriu _Sophie_ estava lá. Vestindo apenas uma camiseta de Edward.

Eu não sei o que me passou pela cabeça, mas eu já estava chorando. Tentei me convencer que poderia ser outra coisa, mas estava tudo muito explicito. Simplesmente jogado na minha cara.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Edward e eu queremos dormir.

- Me desculpe. – Minha voz saiu cortada e muito fraca. – Eu vou embora. – Me virei para ir quando Sophie me chamou.

- Desculpe. Mas ele me escolheu.

* * *

**Oi galera... são Dez e meia da noite agora. Eu to morrendo de sono (é isso que da acordar cedo pra ir para a escola) e minha mão doendo, MAS o capitulo está ai!**

**Eu quero saber se vocês gostaram do capitulo? Se acharam um pouco sem graça me avisem não fiquem com receio. Eu reviso e posso reescrevê-lo.**

**Eu queria agradecer a cada review, a cada pessoa que me cobrou no msn (bruna_) e a cada pessoa que favoritou. AMO MUITO VOCÊS!**

**E o que acontecerá agora? SOPHIE *CARA DE ÓDIO***

**Deixem reviews... Por favor. Façam essa autora feliz. :D**

**BJOS ATé a próxima!**


	25. FASE 3 Ainda Há Esperanças

**Capítulo 21 – Ainda há esperanças.**

No último episódio...

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Edward e eu queremos dormir.

- Me desculpe. – Minha voz saiu cortada e muito fraca. – Eu vou embora. – Me virei para ir quando Sophie me chamou.

- Desculpe. Mas ele me escolheu.

**Bella PDV**

Ali estava Sophie, parada na minha frente com um sorriso vitorioso. Uma pessoa que eu apenas achava que precisa de atenção, mas que agora eu via que queria a minha ruína. Ela tinha um olhar superior, como se dissesse: Perdeu, otária. E nesse momento, era isso que eu me sentia. Uma grande otária.

**Link de "Don't Forger – Demi Lovato"**

http : / / www . 4shared . com / audio / UjgOkFSX / Demi_Lovato_ - _Dont_

http : / / www .youtube .com /watch?v=gLW7EssTtL8

Dizem que uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras. E eu estava vendo tudo ao vivo.

_Ele me escolheu. _Para ela isso não passava de um jogo. Mas qual era o prêmio? A infelicidade de uma das duas? Edward? Eu só sabia que aquele era um jogo que eu não queria participar.

- Parabéns Sophie, você venceu. Espero que seja feliz ao lado de Edward. – Minhas palavras exalavam a angústia que eu sentia por mais uma vez ter sido enganada.

Sai do dormitório a passos normais, com a cabeça baixa, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Minhas mãos ainda tremiam e eu lutava contra as lágrimas, mais uma vez.

Como eu podia ser tão burra? Edward claramente ainda sentia algo por Sophie, ou apenas a achasse bonita. Não importava, como ela havia dito, ele a escolheu e foi tudo culpa minha. Eu escolhi me separar dele. E agora eu não podia fazer nada, além de aceitar sua escolha. E pensando no Lado-Sophie, eu não era melhor do que ela. Eu também havia o abandonado. Aquele dia no teatro me fez perceber isso. Nessa questão Sophie e eu estávamos no mesmo nível.

Andei por toda universidade, alguns colegas de classe me cumprimentavam quando me viam. Eu dava um simples aceno e um sorriso sem muita vontade. Não sei quanto tempo passei andando, minutos, horas, não sabia dizer ao certo, mas em certo ponto minhas pernas não agüentaram mais e me sentei em um banco próximo dali.

Não era a época para frios, mas o vento que soprava fazia meus braços arrepiarem. Eu fiquei apenas encarando o nada, enquanto milhares de alunos passavam na minha frente. Vi Jenifer passando e me deu um pequeno aceno, sorri de volta e ela se sentou ao meu lado.

- O que aconteceu Bella? Você não está com uma cara boa. – Sua voz estava preocupada.

- Não foi nada, só uns probleminhas.

- Edward? – A olhei assustada me perguntando se eu era tão fácil de ler assim. – Bella, posso te conhecer a pouco tempo, mas você não parece ser alguém que se abala por pouco.

- Acabei de encontrar Sophie no apartamento de Edward, vestindo nada mais do que uma camisa dele. – Confessei olhando para minhas mãos no meu colo.

- Oh Deus, Bella. – Jenifer tampou a boca com as mãos, claramente assustada pela informação.

- Quer saber, não importa. Eu terminei com ele, não posso escolher com quem ele fica ou deixa de ficar.

- Mas Bella...

- Não se preocupe Jeni, eu estou bem. Só preciso de um tempo sozinha. – Ela me olhou com seus olhos castanhos, mas eu não via a alegria de sempre, só tristeza e preocupação. – Eu vou ficar bem. – Assegurei mais uma vez.

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim. – Nesse instante seu celular tocou. Vi seus olhos brilharem enquanto conversava com quem quer que fosse. Ela se despediu falando que já estava indo. – Parece que alguém tem um encontro.

- É o meu namorado. – Suspirou. – Ele mora na Itália, mas veio passar uns dias aqui, acabou de chegar. – Disse balançando o celular.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui ainda?

- Bella, tenho certeza que ele pode pegar um táxi e...

- E nada. Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar comigo. VAI! – Ela riu da minha anciosidade.

- Ok, mas qualquer coisa me liga. Não pense que vai me atrapalhar, ligue. – Assenti. – Tchau.

**_Não Se Esqueça_**

Você se esqueceu

Que eu ainda estava viva?

Você se esqueceu

Tudo o que tínhamos?

Você se esqueceu

Você se esqueceu

De mim?

Você se arrependeu (Você se arrependeu)

De ter estado ao meu lado?

Você se esqueceu (Você se esqueceu)

O que nós sentíamos por dentro?

Agora só me restou

Esquecer

De nós

Mas em algum lugar nós erramos

Nós éramos tão fortes

Nosso amor é como uma canção

Você não pode esquecer isso

Então agora eu acho

Que é aqui que temos de estar

Você se arrependeu

De ter sempre segurado minha mão?

Nunca mais,

Por favor, não esqueça,

Não se esqueça

Tínhamos tudo

Estávamos apenas prestes a nos apaixonar

Ainda mais no amor

Do que já éramos

Eu não vou me esquecer

Eu não vou me esquecer

De nós

Mas em algum lugar nós erramos

Nós éramos tão fortes

Nosso amor é como uma canção

Você não pode esquecer isso

(pausa)

Mas em algum lugar nós erramos

Nós éramos tão fortes

Nosso amor é como uma canção

Você não pode esquecer isso, de jeito nenhum

E, finalmente,

Todas as fotos

Foram queimadas

E todo o passado

É apenas uma lição

Que aprendemos

Não vou esquecê-lo,

Por favor, não esqueça

Nós

Mas em algum lugar nós erramos

Nosso amor é como uma canção

Mas você não a cantará sozinho

Você se esqueceu

De

Nós

**Link de "My Immortal - Evanescence"**

http: / www . youtube. com/ watch?v=jGKRXhmFQlw

http : / / www . 4shared . com / audio / -syLRszN / Evanescence_ - _My_Immortal . htm

Fiquei feliz por Jenifer, ela parecia incrivelmente apaixonada, esperava conhecer um dia quem fez isso com ela. Mas um fato não me escapou. Seu namorado morava na Itália. Isso me fez pensar na doença.

E assim que me lembrei _disso_ uma vertigem forte me abateu, seguido de um enjôo absurdo. Corri para o banheiro mais próximo e me tranquei dentro de uma das cabines. Fiquei la, mole, por algum tempo. E depois que a sensação passou me levantei e me olhei no espelho. Eu estava mais pálida do que o custome. Se alguém me visse acharia que eu tinha morrido. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos.

Aproximei-me da pia e lavei meu rosto. Sentindo a água gelada aliviar um pouco da minha tensão. Olhei-me no espelho novamente e não reconhecia aquela mulher parada na minha frente, mas não por causa do físico, eram os olhos. Estavam... cansados. Como se segurasse o mundo nas costas.

Eu não via mais aquela pessoa que fazia de tudo para ter o que queria. Eu apenas via uma pessoa. Passei a mão pelo cabelo e senti algo estranho. Quando olhei para minha mão os meus cabelos estavam lá. Eu olhei desesperada para aquilo. Passei de novo e mão pelo cabelo e novamente puxei comigos mais fios.

Minha respiração falhou e as lágrimas arderam querendo ser derramadas. Encostei minha cabeça na pia e tentei respirar. Puxava o ar, mas nada vinha. Minhas pernas não agüentaram meu peso e eu cai sentada no chão. Abracei meus joelhos e fiquei ali, chorando desesperadamente.

Pela primeira vez, desde que havia recebido a terrível noticia, eu me revoltei.

- Por que eu? – Chorei baixo. – Se não fosse isso eu estaria feliz. Eu não teria que sair daqui, eu poderia ficar com o Edward. Eu nem teria que ter me separado dele.

Senti uma vontade imensurável de ter alguém me abraçando naquele momento. Tudo que eu repremi até aquele momento estava voltando à superfície. Sempre tentei parecer forte para as pessoas, fingindo já ter me acostumado com tudo isso, mas era uma grande mentira.

Eu era nova demais, eu tinha sonhos, metas, amores. Eu não queria ir agora. Eu não queria ter que partir. Mas infelizmente isso estava acontecendo comigo. O destino devia me odiar.

Eu precisava ir para a Itália o mais rápido o possível, a doença ficava cada vez mais forte e eu cada vez mais fraca. Meu vôo partia em quatro dias e eu ainda nem tinha contado para Edward.

Tudo que eu queria era que ele me segurasse e falasse que não me permitiria partir sem ele ao meu lado, mas ele nunca me contrariaria. Só aceitaria o que eu falasse.

Uma pequena chama de esperança acendeu em meu coração quando lembrei que na Itália eu teria chance. Uma segunda chance de viver a minha vida. Me agarrei a isso e não deixei mais nada me abalar.

Levantei-me e uma ultima vez olhei para o espelho.

- O destino não está escrito na pedra, ele está em minhas mãos e eu vou ficar bem. – Me olhei confiante e sai do banheiro de cabeça erguida. Rezava para tudo dar certo.

** Alice PDV**

- JP, você não sabe o quanto eu to me segurando pra não te matar. – Rosalie torcia um guardanapo na mão fingindo ser a cabeça de JP.

- Ai Loira Venenosa. Vocês tem que admitir que o nível da peça aumentou depois da minha aparição.

- A minha reputação foi para o espaço depois da Srta. Loba.

- Emmett, eu sei que você me quer. – JP piscou.

Emmett fechou as mãos em punhos e pulou o sofá e caiu em cima de JP. Tentei afasta-los, mas os dois se separaram e começaram a correr pela sala.

- Você é um viado morto. – Os olhos de Emmett estavam negros de raiva e se não o impedisse mataria certamente JP.

- Emmett, deixe-o em paz. Agora já foi. – Tentei manter a calma, mas eles estavam bagunçando todo o apartamente que eu demorei horas arrumando.

- Você não está zangada Alice? – Rosalie perguntou, me limitei a apenas negar com a cabeça. – Nem mesmo ele tendo falado que o figurino era péssimo? – Arregalei meus olhos e dei um grito.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ?

- Calma Pequeno Polegar, não tive a intenção de ofender.

- É, agora né?

- EU VOU TE MATAR JP.

Então éramos nos três correndo atrás dele pela sala.

- Se vocês quebrarem alguma coisa, eu mato vocês. – Ouvi Rosalie gritar, mas nem dei ouvidos, estava na missão de matar aquela bicha fora de moda.

- Vocês ainda vão estar no meu funeral pensando: O que foi que eu fiz? – JP ofegava.

- Claro, eu vou ta me perguntando: O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – Emmett apertou o passo.

Então a campanhia tocou, parei de correr e vi JP se esconder atrás do sofá.

- Por favor, fijam que são civilizados. –Rosalie falou enquanto atendia a porta.

Não demorou muito para ela voltar com Edward e uma pequena menina de cabelos vermelhos. Era Renesmee.

- Olá Renesmee, tudo bem com você? – Perguntei.

- Eu to mais feliz do que nunca, Alice. - Ela estampava um sorrisão que ia de orelha a orelha e seus lindos olhos verdes brilhavam.

- Nossa, e eu posso saber o motivo de toda essa felicidade? – Sentei no sofá com ela ao meu lado.

Ela deu um olhar para Edward como se pedisse permissão, ele deu um sorriso e assentiu.

- Edward vai me adotar.

Minha respiração parou, meu coração foi às alturas e eu não conseguia nem gritar.

- Meu Deus, a baixinha entrou em parafuso.

- Não entrei não Emmett. – Respondi em um sussurro.

- Mas você ta bem Alice? – Edward ajoelhou na minha frente visivelmente preocupado.

Assenti e pedi para que ele se aproximasse e assim ele o fez.

- ! EU VOU SER TIA! Pulei em seu colo e fomos os dois parar no chão.

- Pequeno Polear, não quero estragar sua alegria, mas você não é irmã do Edward pra ser tia da coisinha ai.

- CALA A BOCA JP, EU SOU TIA DELA E PONTO FINAL, MAS UM "A" E EU TE EXPULSO. – JP arregalou os olhos e tampou a boca.

- Edward é mesmo verdade mano? Você vai ser pai?

Edward olhou para Renesmee enquanto se levantava e vi uma alegria iluminar sua face que não via há muito tempo.

- É Emmett, eu vou ser pai. – Todos o abraçamos forte e eu não conseguia parar de gritar. JP tentou se juntar ao abraço perto de Emmett, mas esse por sua vez deu um empurrão, fazendo JP cair sentado no sofá.

- Acho que você devia ligar para Carlisle.

- É. Posso usar o telefone de vocês?

- Claro.

Edward discou rapidamente os números e se afastou até a cozinha. Para minha surpresa Edward começou a gritar no telefone.

- _Você não pode me dizer o que fazer._

Minutos depois ele voltou a sala com uma expressão nada amigável. Pedi para Rosalie levar Renesmee para o quarto, parecia que vinha bomba por ai.

- O que aconteceu? – Emmett passou a minha frente.

- Carlisle não aprova.

- Como assim? – Perguntei confusa.

- Ele disse que isso me afetará no futuro. E disse que eu não tenho o apoio dele.

- Aquele velho pirou de vez? Como ele diz uma coisa dessas? Quer saber, acho que devíamos ir a Forks para eu descer o tamanco naquele cabelo loiro engordurado.

Olhei espantada pela revolta de JP. Ele estava sendo... solidário? Pela cara de Edward e Emmett, eu não era a única surpresa ali.

- O que foi repolhada?

- Nada, é só que não é uma má idéia.

- O que? Alice, você quer bater em Carlisle também?

- Não burro. Estou falando de ir para Forks no final de semana. Aposto que se Carlisle ver a pequena Renesmee ele vai se apaixonar por ela e mudará de opnião na hora. – Pulei batendo palminhas por causa do meu plano que com certeza daria certo.

- É pode ser uma boa. – Edward se animou um pouco.

- Mas é claro que é uma boa. Agora, eu preciso arrumar as malas.

- "As malas", Alice? – Edward perguntou estupefato. – É um final de semana apenas.

- Um final de semana que pode fazer calor, frio, podemos sair, podemos ir a La Push, são muitas opções. – Sai deixando todos me olhares estranho. O que? Eu tenho que estar preparada para todas as situações.

** Bella PDV**

Conversar com Jeni foi uma coisa boa. Ela é sempre tão calma e passou isso para mim. Claro, o fato de Edward estar com a piranha e meus cabelos estarem caindo era desesperador, mas daqui alguns dias eu partiria para Roma, conseguiria repirar sem sentir um nó gigante na garganta e estaria me tratando.

Rezava para que tudo desse certo. Ás vezes duvidava que achariam um doador, mas no fundo um pequeno pontinho de esperança ainda estava la.

Fui arrancada de meus devaneios quando reconheci Jacob andando rápido.

- Hey, Jacob. – Gritei para que ele parasse e deu certo.

- Bella! – Ele parecia surpreso, mas não parava de olhar par aos lados, como se quisesse se esconder de alguém.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Certeza? – Assentiu e olhou para trás. – Ok Jacob, de quem está fugindo? – Ele soltou um grande suspiro e se deu por vencido.

- Tânia.

- Hum, achei que geralmente se corria paraa namorada e não da namorada.

- Mas desde que ela... – Ele estremeceu. – Desde que ela me contou que estava grávida ela não me larga.

- C-como assim Tânia está grávida?

- Você quer realmente que eu te explique como? – Uma expressão de nojo tomou meu rosto.

- EW, NÃO.

- Que bom. Mas e você como está?

- Eu estou... – Fui interrompida por uma voz estridente.

- JACOB! – Tânia.

- Bella, foi bom te ver, mas eu preciso ir.

Quando eu iria me despedir dele, ele já havia ido.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que Tânia estava grávida. Jacob havia se metido numa enrascada. Justo Tânia.

Resolvi voltar para o dormitório e me jogar na cama, mas quando abri a porta quase cai para trás. Conversando com Alice estava Edward. E para minha maior surpresa Renesmee apareceu vindo do corredor dos quartos.

Ela abriu um sorriso gigante e correu em minha direção me abraçando fortemente.

Eu ainda estava digerindo tudo quando Renesmee falou:

- Bella, você vai ser a minha mamãe? – Paralisei.

- C-como assim, Renesmee? – Hoje era o dia das noticias bombásticas?

- Bom, é que o Edward agora é o meu papai, seria legal se você fosse a minha mamãe.

Eu intercalava olhares entre Renesmee e Edward que sorria abertamente.

- Alguém pode me explicar?

- Eu vou adotar Renesmee, Bella. – Sabe o que se passou na minha cabeça nessa hora? Nada e tudo. Eu sentia vontade de chorar, de gritar, de rir. Mas não esbocei reação nenhuma.

- Bella, o Edward é muito legal. A gente passou a tarde toda juntos. Só faltou você. – Foi ai que minha ficha caiu. Edward estava com Renesmee.

Coloquei Renesmee sentada no sofá e corri abraçar Edward. Estava tão feliz que não me segurei. Passei um grande tempo abraçada a ele quando outra coisa me veio a mente. _Ela_ havia me enganado.

Soltei de Edward e me dirigi ao meu quarto sem dizer uma palavra, peguei meu taco de baseball e me dirigi a saída. Meu sangue borbulhava, mas antes que pudesse por meu plano de quebrar aquele taco na cabeça de Sophie em ação alguém o arrancou de minha mão. Emmett.

- Tudo bem, eu ainda tenho minhas mãos. – Mas mais uma vez alguém me impediu me segurando por trás. Edward.

- Não vai sair até contar o que despertou essa assassina dentro de você.

Notei que JP havia levado Renesmee para um dos quartos. Agora poderia gritar.

- EU. VOU. MATÁ-LA. ME SOLTA. – Lutava contra os braços de Edward em vão.

- Matar quem? – Rosalie apareceu na minha frente.

- Sophie, quem mais? – Senti o abraço de Edward se afrouxando, mas ainda me mantinha presa.

- E por quê?

- Quer saber por quê? Simplesmente fui ao seu apartamento para... – Droga, não podia contar o real motivo. – Para... Te contar me primeiro dia de aula e quando a porta se abriu la estava ela, vestindo nada alem de uma blusa sua. Mas quando chego aqui descubro que a vadia estava me enganando. Pronto, contei, posso ir matá-la agora?

- Não, ficou louca? – Edward me largou e vi ódio em seus olhos. – Eu vou.

Emmett quase não conseguiu segurá-lo, mas logo todos nos acalmamos. Resolvi que mataria Sophie depois, agora precisava de um descanço e fui para meu quarto. Mas antes que eu pudesse pegar no sono, Edward bateu na porta.

- Posso falar com você?

- Claro entre.

- Só queria me desculpar por Sophie. – Disse se sentando ao meu lado na cama.

- Edward, a culpa não é sua se ela te quer. E outra, ela com certeza é louca. – Ele suspirou fortemente.

- Acho que você tem razão. É só que...

- Edward. – O interrompi. – Não esquenta, ok?

- Ok. – Ele se levantou, mas logo se virou para mim. – Topa ir para Forks esse fim de semana?

- No meio das aulas?

- Bom, precisamos convencer Carlisle de que adotar Nessie é uma boa coisa.

- Como assim?

- Digamos que ele não apóia a minha decisão. – Ele parecia triste por isso. Edward tinha orgulho de ser filho de Carlisle, sua aprovação era muito importante para ele.

- Conta comigo. – Sorri fraco.

- Obrigado.

Quando ele ia saindo o chamei de novo.

- O que foi?

- Que história é essa de Nessie? – Ele riu.

- Renesmee é um nome muito grande.

- Mas tinha que ser algo que lembra justo o Monstro do Lago Ness?

- Foi ela que escolheu. – Deu de ombros. – Até mais Bella.

- Até.

O fim de semana veio rápido e com ele a nossa ida a Forks.

A viagem poderia ter sido tranqüila se não tivesse ido no mesmo carro que Alice e Jasper. Mais por causa de Alice do que Jasper. A baixinha não parava de falar. Saímos cedo de Ivy League e eu pretendia dormir no carro, mas com Alice isso se tornou impossível.

Renesmee estava no carro de Emmett com Rosalie e Edward. Aposto que eles conseguiam dormir.

- Olha chegamos. – Olhei pelo vidro e vi a placa de "Bem-vindos a Forks".

Uns cinco minutos depois estávamos estacionando na frente da casa de Carlisle e Esme. Os dois já nos esperavam na varanda e quando Esme nos viu descendo do carro já correu nos abraçar.

Como eu senti falta dela.

- Onde está Edward? – Esme olhou ao nosso redor. Também não o vi.

- Tá dormindo la no carro. – Emmett gargalhou.

Não resisti e fui acordá-lo. Mas assim que o vi, não tive coragem. Ele dormia tranqüilamente com a cabeça encostada no vidro e Renesmee dormia com a cabeça em seu colo.

Por um momento me imaginei ali também, como uma família. Senti a revolta mais uma vez crescendo em meu peito, mas tentei afasta-la.

- Edward. – Chacoalhei seus ombros. – Edward, chegamos. – Ele aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos.

- Onde estou? – Perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Em Forks. – Respondi prendendo o riso.

Ele olhou para seu colo e viu Renesmee aconchegada.

- Temos que levá-la para um quarto.

Edward tentou sair do carro com Renesmee no colo. Esme se aproximou de seu filho com os olhos brilhando. Ela parecia ver o homem que seu pequeno menino havia se formado.

- Oh Edward, ela é linda.

- Eu sei.

- Vamos colocá-la num quarto. – Os dois entraram e subiram enquanto descarregávamos as malas.

Quando acabamos sentamos no sofá a espera de Esme e Edward.

Eles logo desceram sorrindo e Esme com lágrimas nos olhos. Carlisle se pôs de pé e olhou fixamente para o filho.

- Acho que precisamos conversar.

- É, tem razão.

Os dois foram até a cozinha e nós os seguimos.

- A sós. – Carlisle olhou para nós. Ele entrou na cozinha e ficamos ali sem fazer nada.

Mas eu que não ia ficar no escuro. Fui até a porta e comecei a escutar o que se passava lá dentro, todos acabaram me imitando, vencidos pela curiosidade. Até mesmo Esme.

- Edward, eu sei que é para uma boa causa, mas você é novo demais, não conseguiria tomar conta de uma menina de oito anos.

- Carlisle, tenha um pouco de fé em mim. Renesmee precisa de alguém para adotá-la ou vai para uma família horrível. E tenho certeza que conseguiria cuidar dela. – Edward parecia calmo e podia imaginar seus olhos firmes.

- Não! Isso está fora de cogitação. Não apoio. – Nunca tinha visto Carlisle ser tão duro. Aquilo me assustou um pouco.

- Eu não estou pedindo sua permissão. Estou te informando de uma decisão que já tomei.

- Você já enviou os papeis, não é? – A cozinha ficou em silencio. – Edward, você não vê que vai atrapalhar todo seu futuro com isso?

- Eu estou ciente que isso vai ser mais difícil, mas Carlisle é o que eu quero fazer. Renesmee não me dará trabalho e alem do mas, todos já se colocaram a desposição. Não sou _eu_ que estou adotando Renesmee. Somos todos nós.

Não agüentei ficar apenas escutando aquela conversa e entrei na cozinha.

- Carlisle o que Edward está dizendo é verdade. Renesmee merece uma vida melhor do que ela terá se não fizermos nada. Tente entender.

Edward olhou profundamente em meus olhos e sorriu em agradecimento.

- Então que ele o faça, mas não conte com meu apoio. – Carlisle disse com a voz fria.

- Resposta final? – Edward olhava para o pai com os mesmos olhos vazios que Carlisle o mandava.

- Carlisle, pense melhor, ele está fazendo isso de boa vontade. – Esme tentou intervir entrando na cozinha também.

- Não. – Olhou para a esposa. – Mantenho minha decisão.

- Então adotar uma criança é uma coisa ruim? – Edward mantinha a compostura, mas seu rosto era sofrido.

- Sim. – Deixei de olhar para Edward no momento em que escutei a resposta de Carlisle. Como ele podia dizer aquilo?

- Bom saber que somos um erro na sua vida.

Edward balançou a cabeça e saiu da cozinha bufando.

- Carlisle, o que você estava pensando. Disse que adotá-los foi um erro. – Esme gritava.

- Eu quis dizer na idade dele. – Carlisle finalmente estava medindo o peso de suas palavras.

- Carlisle, tente ver o que Edward está tentando fazer. Renesmee encantou a todos nós desde a primeira vez que a vimos. Ela merece ser feliz como todo mundo. E eu apoio Edward nisso.

- Bella, isso vai atrapalhá-lo. Ele vai se concentrar nela e esquecer os estudos.

- Isso atrapalhou você?

- Isso é diferente.

- Não, não é. Você tem que perceber que Edward é mais inteligente do que isso, e além do mas, não é só ele que vai cuidar dela. – Carlisle apenas sacudiu a cabeça em discórdia.

- E se eu disse que ele está fazendo isso por mim? – Gritei exaltada por sua indiferença. Ele ergueu seus olhos com duvidas. – Eu pedi para ele fazer isso. – Ok, era mentira, mas Edward não merecia ser tratado daquele jeito.

- Por que você faria isso?

- Como já disse, repetitivamente, Renesmee encantou a todos e se não fizéssemos nada ela iria para uma família horrível. Eu não tenho idade suficiente para adotar e Edward se ofereceu.

- Bella, você tem idéia do que vai fazer com sua vida.

- Eu não me importo, já amo Renesmee. Eu não estou perdindo sua permissão. Posso não ter idade para adotar, mas para escolher o que eu quero, eu tenho. – Sai o deixando boquiaberto. - Onde está Edward? – Perguntei a Alice.

- Saiu, não sei aonde foi.

Droga! Sai correndo e entrei no meu carro. Onde ele poderia ter ido? Provavelmente a se a policia visse a velocidade que eu dirigia me pararia e eu seria presa, mas para minha sorte não havia nenhuma a vista.

- Vamos Bella, pense. Aonde Edward iria se ele quisesse ficar sozinho? – De repente me lembrei de uma de nossas infinitas conversas no Brasil.

**#Flashback on#**

- O céu está tão bonito hoje. – Olhei para o céu escuro com milhares de estrelas brilhando acima de nós.

- Eu acho injustiça com o céu você estar aqui. – O olhei confusa. – Você rouba toda a minha atenção.

Abaixei a cabeça enquanto sentia o sangue se aglomerar em minhas bochechas. Edward riu e puxou meu rosto carinhosamente para que eu o olhasse.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha da verdade. Nem se o Cometa Halley aparecesse essa noite eu pararia de te olhar. – Não pude conter o sorriso que tomou conta de todo o meu rosto. Dei um simples beijo nele e me deitei em seu colo analisando o céu.

- Li que Marte apareceria esse mês, mas até agora nada. – Soltei uma risada.

- Engraçado porque eu li que apareceria em Janeiro.

- Eu tenho vontade de vê-lo desde pequena. Meu pai me contou da primeira vez que o viu e me contou que apareceria esse mês e jurou que o veríamos juntos. – Suspirei pesadamente. – Infelizmente não vai ser mais possível. – Limpei uma lágrima que escapou dos meus olhos.

- Bella, ele vai sempre estar aqui com você. No seu coração. – Dei um abraço forte em Edward, agradecendo seu apoio. – Eu tenho uma idéia.

- E qual é?

- Vamos olhar para o céu todos os dias durante esse mês, se ele não aparecer nos encontramos no observatório de Forks em Janeiro, sem falta. – Meus olhos brilharam com a idéia.

- Combinado.

**#Flashback off#**

CLARO! O observatório, como não pensei nisso antes. Freei o carro e dei a volta seguindo para Leste de Forks.

O observatório era conhecido por poucos, na verdade quase ninguém que morava em Forks o conhecia. Edward havia me falado sobre ele uma vez e disse que estava desativado há anos, mas o telescópio ainda funcionava, estava um tanto enferrujado, mas nada para se preocupar.

O velocímetro marcava 150 km/h quando cheguei perto da entrada do local, parei o carro em qualquer lugar e dei a volta procurando a porta. Quando a achei, nos fundos, vi que ela estava destrancada. Corri porta adentro e estanquei quando vi Edward sentando olhando pelo telescópio.

- Você não esqueceu. – Ele me olhou assustado, como se não esperasse que eu estivesse ali. Mas logo substituiu aquele olhar espantado por um lindo sorriso.

- E aparentemente você também não. – Estava tão feliz em saber que ele não havia esquecido tudo o que conversamos que eu corri até onde ele estava sentado e dei um abraço muito apertado.

Eu ainda estava um pouco chateada com a atitude de Carlisle, sempre achei que ele, acima de todos nós, seria o primeiro a aceitar e oferecer seu total apoio, mas eu tinha me enganado. Eu não entendia o que havia de errado em dar uma vida melhor a uma pequena criança.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei ao notar uma lagrima descer por seu rosto. Ele apenas assentiu.

- Edward, o que Carlisle disse, eu... – Ele colocou o dedo indicador nos meus lábios, calando-me.

- Esqueça eles, só eu e você agora. – Balancei a cabeça em entendimento. – E obrigado. Não devia ter falado que você queria a adotar, mas mesmo assim obrigado.

- Você ouviu? – Perguntei espantada.

- Sim. Obrigado.

- Quando precisar. – Sorri envergonhada.

- Então, apareceu? – Mudei de assunto rapidamente.

- Infelizmente, não. – Meu sorriso sumiu no mesmo instante. – Mas o céu não deixa de estar bonito.

Corri para o telescópio e me surpreendi com o que vi. O céu estava imensamente escuro e as estrelas brilhavam mais forte do que eu jamais vi. Brilhavam tanto que pareciam que dançavam pelo céu. A Lua estava encoberta por nuvens, sendo impossível vê-la. Era uma Lua Nova hoje, mas isso não diminuiu a beleza daquele céu noturno.

- Edward, é lindo. Parece que o céu resolveu ficar mais bonito hoje.

- Continuo achando uma injustiça com o céu você estar aqui e roubar toda a minha atenção. – Tive que tomar uma grande respiração para não desmaiar ali na frente dele. Não consegui sustentar seu olhar intenso e voltei meu olhar para o chão.

**Link de "Broken – Evancescence"**

http : / / www . 4shared . com / audio / leQo983n / Evanescence_ - _Broken . htm

http : / www .youtube. com/ watch?v=i5JU5NpdBW4

- Você ainda se lembra de nossas conversas? – Ele perguntou de repente.

- Lembro. Eram as melhores. – Sorri lembrando das noites que passamos acordados.

- Por que não podemos voltar no tempo? – Ele se aproximou de mim, um tanto cautelos, mas ao mesmo tempo ancioso. – Eu queria tanto que pudéssemos ser como antigamente. Só você e eu. – Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e foi impossível não estremecer.

- Edward você sabe por que não podemos.

- Eu sei, mas não quero acreditar. Você já disse que fez aquilo para eu aprender a lição e Bella eu aprendi. Eu estou aqui atado a você, não há mais ninguém que importe, não há mais ninguém que valha a pena me apaixonar. – Ele encostou nossas testas e eu me vi presa em seus olhos profundamente verdes. - Eu te amo e você sabe que também me ama. – Falou como se fosse uma súplica.

- Não amo. – _Não posso amar. _Completei em pensamento.

- Bella, apenas me de uma chance, eu posso te reconquistar.

Meu coração já não batia mais, ele gritava. Gritava as palavras que eu mais queria falar, mas me condenaria se o fizesse. Prometi a mim mesma que não contaria nada a ele até voltar da Itália, se eu voltasse.

- Por favor, não chore. Foi algo que eu disse?- Edward estava preocupado.

- Foi. – Senti o aperto de suas mãos nas minhas se afrouxando, mas não deixei que o largasse. – Você me ama demais e eu não mereço nem um pouco esse amor.

- Mas é claro que você merece.

- Não, você tem que seguir em frente, achar alguém que realmente te ama. – Me afastei e me dirigi a porta, mas ele tão logo me segurou.

- Por que você não me ama? – Não podia olhar para ele. Permaneci olhando para a porta do observatório. Edward com certeza demonstrava a dor que senti através de seus olhos e eu não era forte o suficiente para olhar. Eu me odiava por infringir aquela dor a ele novamente.

- Porque isso não muda nada.

- Não muda o que?

- Eu vou para a Itália Edward. Estarei partindo em três dias. – Finalmente o olhei e _merda_ como me arrependi.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu vi Edward com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Como o conhecia sabia que lutava para não deixa-las cair. Ele largou o meu braço e se afastou de mim. Voltou a se sentar próximo ao telescópio e lá ficou por alguns minutos. Até que voltou a me encarar.

- Quando pretendia me contar?

- Tentei achar a melhor possibilidade. Você estava com tantos problemas que eu não quis te importunar ainda mais.

- E por nenhum segundo passou pela sua cabeça que você se afastando de mim seria o meu maior problema?

- Edward eu...

- Quer saber, esquece Bella. Você me contou e eu agradeço. Agora e me conformar não te ter mais por perto.

- Por favor, não fique bravo comigo. – Pedi suplicante.

- Diga que me ama, que eu não fico. – Vi em seus olhos a esperança de eu dizer. Vi Edward me dando o sorriso torto que eu tanto amava. E também ouvi minha boca falando.

- Edward, eu am... - Mas o telefone dele tocou.

O ouvi preguejar baixinho e atender ao celular.

- O que foi Alice? – Ele parecia um pouco bravo. – Mas Nessie está bem? Só uma dor de barriga, tem certeza? – Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento. – Ok, obrigado. Tchau Alice.

- O que aconteceu com Renesmee?

- Nada, ele comeu algo estragado e como Alice é um "pouquinho" paranóica ela a levou para o hospital, mas disse que está tudo bem. Não precisamos nos preocupar. – Soltei um grande suspiro de alivio. E um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no local.

_ Eu não acredito que estive a ponto de falar que o amo._

- O que você ia dizer antes do telefone tocar? – O olhei espantada. Eu pedi tanto para que ele não tivesse ouvido. Merda, mil vezes.

- Nada.

Ele me olhou desconfiado por um tempo, depois a compreensão surgiu em seu rosto.

- Você ia dizer que me ama. – Ele afirmou.

- Não ia não, da onde você tirou uma loucura dessas? – Como eu fui burra.

Bem feito Isabella, quem mandou ter a boca grande, agora agüenta.

- Quais as chances de ter outra frase que comece com "Eu am..."! – Ele estava feliz e eu ferrada.

- Eu am... – Parei para pensar. A criatividade não podia me deixar na mão. – Eu amasso uva. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha como se não acreditasse, na verdade, nem eu acreditava no que havia acabado de falar.

Edward começou a se aproximar de mim. Quando eu vi que ele não pararia de andar comecei a recuar até que senti a parede nas minhas costas. Eu estava presa entre ele e a parede e quase indo à loucura com seu corpo totalmente encostado ao meu. Quando ele ficou mais gostoso?

- Confesse, não adianta mentir. – Sussurrou no meu ouvido. E antes que eu pudesse revidar ele me deu um beijou.

Seria mentira dizer que eu tentei me afastar dele, mas eu queria. Só que minha razão não tinha forças sobre o meu coração naquele momento. Eu me permiti apreciar.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou por falta de ar deu um de seus mais belos sorrisos ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Ainda nega que me ama? – Afirmei chorando. – Bella, olhe para mim. – Meus olhos custaram a abrir. – Eu tou aqui te suplicando para me dar um motivo pra ser feliz. Primeiro a Sophie, agora Carlisle. – Repirei fundo para não cair da choradeira. – Posso te contar uma coisa.

- Pode. – Disse com a voz um pouco trêmula.

- Eu ainda tenho aquela nossa foto da praia. E por mais idiota que isso possa parecer eu a olho toda vez antes de dormir porque só assim eu tenho sonhos bons. Eu desejo tanto que você volte para mim, mas no fundo eu sei que é causa perdida. Às vezes eu acho que você esconde algo de mim, ás vezes eu acho que você apenas se cansou de mim. E pra ser sincero eu gostaria que os dois fossem apenas mentiras. Eu ainda sinto ciúmes de você, eu ainda te chamo de minha quando você não está por perto. E por mais que eu tente te esquecer, você me da um sorriso e acaba com todo o meu esforço. E em pequenos momentos eu vejo em seus olhos que você ainda me ama. Ou eu estou ficando apenas louco. Só queria saber, por que é tão difícil dizer que me ama?

Eu fiquei estática, eu não sabia o que falar. Ele ainda tinha a nossa foto e ele se mostrava ainda mais apaixonado por mim. Eu senti tanta segurança em suas palavras. Talvez se...

- Edward, se eu te contar uma coisa você promete que vai me esperar voltar da Itália? – Ele deu um audível suspiro.

- Por que você não percebe que eu não quero que você vá.

- Acredite, eu percebi. – Dei um fraco sorriso, mas ele não viu, continuava com os olhos fechados. Ele encostou sua testa na minha novamente. – Mas é algo que eu preciso fazer. Então, promete?

- Eu prometo que eu vou te esperar.

- Eu te amo.

* * *

**Oi galera. Bom, acho que se ainda tiver algum leitor ai eu devo sinceras desculpas.**

**Eu demorei para postar por diversos motivos. Quem viu meu blog ficou sabendo que eu estava com um pequeno problema na mão, nada grave, mas mesmo assim tive que tomar cuidado. Depois acabei indo viajar durante as festas, afinal todo mundo merece férias. Mas o principal motivo de eu ter demorado é que eu passei por umas dificuldades digamos emocionais esses dias. Eu tava bem pra baixo e por mais que eu quisesse escrever eu acabaria matando algum personagem se o fizesse.**

**Eu espero sinceramente que vocês me perdoem e isso com certeza nunca mais se repitirá. **

**Mas e ai? O que acharam do capítulo?**

**Será que isso muda realmente alguma coisa?**

**Espero reviews, e me desculpem novamente.**


	26. FASE 3 Promete que vou te ver em breve

**Capítulo 22 – Promete que vou te ver em breve**

**No último capítulo...**

- Edward, se eu te contar uma coisa você promete que vai me esperar voltar da Itália? – Ele deu um audível suspiro.

- Por que você não percebe que eu não quero que você vá.

- Acredite, eu percebi. Mas é algo que eu preciso fazer. Então, promete?

- Eu prometo que eu vou te esperar.

- Eu te amo.

* * *

** Edward PDV**

É possível que eu tenha morrido em menos de um segundo? Por que para mim, parecia que eu estava no paraíso. Mas eu ainda sentia meu coração pulsar no peito, muito rápido. Eu não estava morto. Na verdade, depois daquelas palavras eu me sentia ainda mais vivo. Nem a mais forte das drogas me deixaria tão em ecstasy como eu estava agora.

- Repete. –Sussurrei.

- Eu te amo. – Eu escutava cada palavra com atenção tentando provar para mim mesmo que não era uma alucinação ocasionada por minha mente.

- Mais uma vez. – Bella soltou uma risada tão gostosa que me deu vontade de rir junto com ela.

- Eu te amo. – Eu me deliciava a cada sussurro, me concentrava cada vez que sua voz falhava pela anciedade. – Muito, muito, e para sempre.

Como um imã eu grudei meus lábios nos dela. Eles pareciam diferentes. Não de uma maneira negativa, mas de uma maneira extremamente positiva. Antes, quando estávamos separados, pareciam errados nossos beijos. Agora simplesmente davam uma sensação que eu só havia sentido uma vez na minha vida, há muito tempo atrás. Quando estávamos no Brasil.

Eu finalmente a tinha de volta. E se ela pensa que escaparia de mim agora, estava muito enganada.

- Eu vou com você para Itália. - Ela me encarou assustada.

- Edward, não. Você prometeu que me esperaria.

- O que você vai fazer lá que eu não possa ir? – Ela mordeu os lábios.

- Eu estou indo por causa de um intercâmbio. Só vai mais uma aluna comigo. Não há mais vagas.

- Eu me transfiro para lá, não me importo.

- Edward, você prometeu que me esperaria.

- Eu sei Bella, mas você acaba comigo, sabia? – Sua expressão era confusa e triste. – Primeiro me faz prometer te esperar e depois diz que me ama. Como eu posso ficar longe de você, hein?

- Você consegue. Ficou longe um tempo, pode se acostumar.

- Não fiquei tecnicamente longe. Te via todo dia, agora você vai estar a sei-la-quantos quilômetros de mim. – Fiz bico.

- Não, bico não. Assim não vale. - Ela também fez. Não tive como resistir mordi seu lábio, forte.

- Você é uma provocadora de marca maior, sabia? – Ela deu uma linda gargalhada e se desvenciliou dos meus braços.

- Eu tento. – Sorriu e ficou olhando pelo telescópio.

- Eu vou te esperar, mas só se você prometer me ligar todo dia, ou me mandar um email. Senão eu vou para Itália e te trago de volta no ombro.

Ela pareceu hesitar antes de olhar para mim, mas deu um de seus sorrisos magníficos.

- Eu ligo e mando quantos emails você quiser por dia.

- Muito bom ouvir isso, senhorita.

O celular de Bella anunciou uma ligação e ela involuntariamente começou a cantar a música do seu toque. _What the hell? _da Avril Lavigne. Quando ela percebeu o que estava fazendo corou absurdamente.

- O que foi Alice? – Ela revirou os olhos para mim. – O que são esses gritos? O QUE? AAAAAAHHHH! Tou indo pra casa agora.

- Meu Deus Bella o que aconteceu? – Eu estava assustado com os gritos.

- Emmett e Rosalie. Em casa. Vamos pra lá agora. – Segurou minha mão e me puxou para fora.

- Você quer me explicar direito?

- Ok. – Ela respirou fundo, tendo se acalmar. – Emmett e Rosalie estão discutindo que nem dois gatos no siu.

- Por quê?

- Pelo o que eu entendi, um cara deu encima da Rosalie enquanto eles estavam fora e o Emmett foi tirar satisfação com o sujeito. Rosalie não gostou nem um pouquinho.

- Mas por que ele daria esse ataque de ciúme?

- Edward. HELLOOOOO! Emmett e a Rosalie estão se pegando desde a viagem ao Brasil.

- O QUE? – Meus olhos não cabiam mais no meu rosto.

- Vamos depois eu explico.

Eu ainda tentava digerir que meu irmão estava com Rosalie enquanto seguia Bella com meu carro. Emmett e Rosalie juntos? Simplesmente não tinha como eu engolir essa história. Só se eu visse com meus próprios olhos.

Chegamos em casa e avistamos todos na varanda de casa, a não ser por Rosalie e Emmett, mas esses dois eram fáceis de achar. Realmente, a briga tava feia.

- _Você não pode controlar com quem eu saio, Emmet!_

_ - Mas é claro que eu posso! – _Emmett parecia irado, e custava para ele ficar daquele jeito.

- Parece mais sério do que eu havia imaginado. – Bella disse chegando ao lado de Alice.

- Eles estão nisso há horas. Quando aparece que estão se acalmando, sempre tem mais alguma coisa.

- E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui fora?

- Bom Edward, depois que Rosalie decidiu tacar objetos para todo o lado, resolvemos sair antes que alguém se machucasse.

Era muita informação para uma noite só. Resolvi entrar e intervir.

Abri a porta com cuidado, com medo de ser acertado por alguma coisa.

- NÃO MANDA NÃO. – Tive que abaixar rapidamente para que um vaso não me acertasse, infelizmente, não fui rápido o suficiente. Ele acabou batendo na minha testa e me fazendo desmair.

(...)

Acordei um tempo depois deitado numa superficia macia, deduzi ser o sofá. Quando minha visão foi voltando ao normal consegui enxergar nove pessoas olhando para mim.

- Será que ele consegue nos ouvir? – Bella perguntou com os olhos focados em mim.

- Provavelmente. A pancada não foi tão forte. – Carlisle mirou a luz de uma lanterna no meu olho e depois no outro. – Ele vai ficar bem.

- Oh, Edward me desculpe, eu não queria acertar você. Era para acertar a ameba do seu irmão. – Rosalie deu um tapa no braço de Emmett que gemeu de dor.

- Ta tudo bem Rosalie. – Tentei me levantar, mas minha cabeça latejou fortemente. – Se eu não levantar, está tudo bem.

- Edward, você está bem mesmo? – Bella se sentou ao meu lado.

- Eu estou, pode se acalmar. – Falei baixo. Ela pegou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos. A corrente elétrica que eu tanto sentia falta estava de volta.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH MEU DEUS! – Alice gritou com toda a força, e do nada começou a dar pulos pela sala e bater palmas.

- Alguém deu alguma coisa para ela? – Renesmee perguntou inocentemente.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO. – Ela segurou uma mão minha e uma de Bella, as que não estavam entrelaçadas, nos olhando com um olhar que me arrepiou de medo. O brilho nos olhos de Alice era quase psicótico. - VOCÊS ESTÃO JUNTOS!

- O QUE? – A reação da nossa família foi em uníssono.

Eu olhei para Bella e percebi que ela havia corado absurdamente, e estava linda. Como ela não se esforçou em negar eu respondi.

- Sim, Bella voltou para mim. – Todos aplaudiram e gritaram parabéns, mas quando todos ficaram quietos pudemos ouvir.

- Até o Edward desencalhou. Eu vou morrer solteiro. – Emmett cochichou para ele mesmo. Mas foi impossível não cair na gargalhada. Quando ele caiu em si fechou a cara e se sentou afastado.

- Mas então Edward. – Alice me olhava com um olhar sujestivo, mas eu não estava entendendo aonde ela queria chegar.

- O que Alice?

- Nossa, como você é lerdo. Vai pedir a Bella em namoro ou não? – Ela cruzou os braços com pose de mandona.

- Alice, tenho certeza que isso não é nem um pouco necessário. – Bella tentou se esquivar.

Eu sabia que Alice não desistiria, então resolvi fazer do jeito certo. Levantei-me e trouxe Bella comigo.

- Ok, hoje você deu a noticia que eu esperava há meses ouvir. Você finalmente admitiu que me ama. Então, você aceita ser a minha namorada, de novo?

- Meu Deus, Edward! Até eu faço uma declaração melhor do que essa. Vamos priminho, usa toda a sua testosterona.

- Alice, não se mete. – Gritamos todos em uma só voz.

- Ah, qual é. Eu fui a única que teve coragem de falar o que todos estavam pensando.

- OK. CHEGA. – Voltei a olhar para Bella e respirei fundo me perdendo em seus olhos. – Eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu me declarei para você. Quando estávamos juntos e nos momentos em que estivemos separados, mas eu quero que você saiba que não importa o que aconteça, você sempre vai poder contar comigo. Quando precisar apenas de um amigo, de um conselho, de um abraço. E sempre terá três palavras que vão resumir tudo o que eu sinto por você. Então Bella, aceita ser minha namorada... De novo?

Bella ficou pálida, depois a cor voltou com tudo para seu rosto a deixando vermelha dos pés a cabeça. Ela parecia que ia chorar.

- Eu quero. – Ela pulou no meu colo e me abraçou forte. – Eu quero.

- Te amo. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Eu não. – Bella disse, mas por sorte em tom de brincadeira.

- Vocês são os meus orgulhos. – Alice nos abraçou e sussurrou apenas para nós dois. – Espero ver vocês dois em um altar um dia, ok. – Lançou um olhar forte para Bella e se afastou.

- Eu estou muito feliz por vocês, não me entendam mal, mas eu vou me retirar. – Rosalie parecia abalada. – Boa noite. – Lançou um olhar para Emmett que estava sentado no sofá olhando para o nada e depois subiu.

- É nós também vamos. – Carlisle e Esme se retiraram junto com Renesmee.

- O que eu fiz? – Emmett falou baixo, ele parecia arrasado. Sentamos todos perto dele e percebi que Emmett tinha uma expressão de perda em seu rosto. – Ela terminou comigo, eu sou um idiota mesmo.

- Emmett, você não é. Conta o que aconteceu. – Bella se sentou ao lado dele e tentou acalma-lo um pouco.

- Eu fui procurar por ela e quando a vi, estava conversando com um cara alto e moreno. Eu não sei o que me deu, nem vi quem era o cara, apenas quis afastá-lo dela.

- Alto e moreno? – Emmett assentiu. – Ele tinha uma tatuagem de um lobo do braço direto?

- Na verdade, tinha.

- Emmett, ele era o Seth. – Todos seguramos a respiração.

- Mas ele era muito grande para ser o Seth. O moleque devia estar com uns quinze anos agora.

- Na verdade dezoito. Ele tem a minha idade esqueceram. (n/a: Gente eu sei que o Seth na verdade tem 15 na saga, mas quis colocá-lo com a mesma idade da Bella pelo fato de eles se conhecerem desde pequeno,ok?)

- Ai meu Deus, o que eu vou fazer agora? Aliás, que ataque de ciúme foi esse?

- Emmett, só você não percebeu que você está apaixonado pela Rose. – Alice sorriu.

- Eu? Apaixonado? Qual é, Alice, não viaja. – Emmett cruzou os braços e tentou se fazer de machão.

- Suas mãos tremem perto dela? – Jasper perguntou. Emmett olhou um tempo para as mãos e assentiu.

- O coração acelera? – Assentiu de novo. – O estômago da um nó? – Ele acenou de novo e pareceu pertubado com algo.

- Quer passar todo o tempo com ela?

- Sim.

- A única que te chama atenção agora? – Perguntei.

- Sim.

- Emmett, você está apaixonado pela Rose. – Jasper concluiu.

As palavras pareciam nem terem surtido efeito em Emmett, ele ficou nos encarando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas então se jogou contra o encosto do sofá passando a mão fortemente pelo rosto.

- Eu não acredito. – Ficou olhando para cima, como se tentasse entender tudo que se passava. – Eu estou... Apaixonado. – Quando conseguiu falar, sorriu.

- Own, que lindo primo. Você também é meu orgulho. – Alice e Bella o abraçaram. Alice chorava dá para acreditar.

- MERDA! – Emmett gritou.

- O que foi?

- O que foi, é que simplesmente ela não quer me ver pintado nem de rosa.

- A expressão certa é "não que me ver pintado nem de ouro", Emmett. – Ele encarou Bella com cara de paisagem e deu apenas de ombro.

- Acho que posso te ajudar Emmett. – Alice já animava novamente.

- Não, nem venha com seus planos malucos para meu lado, baixinha. – Alice bateu o pé e embicou. – Se alguém vai me ajudar a reconquistar Rosalie são os meus brothers.

- HEIN?

- Nem vem, vocês vão me ajudar com toda a certeza, começando amanhã. A Rosalie será minha novamente. – Dito isso saiu contente para seu quarto. Aquele garoto tem sérios problemas.

Agora, eu teria que ajuda-lo a reconquistar Rosalie. Eu não era de grande ajuda, não tinha conseguido nem reconquistar Bella. Meus talentos estavam falhos, mas vamos ver no que vai dar.

- Bom, agora que viramos cupidos eu acho que posso dormir tranqüilo. – Jasper revirou os olhos.

- Não fale assim. Eu daria tudo para ajudar Emmett. – Alice estava indgnada.

- Temos que admitir que seus planos não são os mais normais Alice.

- Você não pode falar muito não Bella. Quem me prendeu numa roda gigante? – Alice peitou Bella.

- Medidas extremas precisavam ser tomadas. – Fez pouco caso. – Se não fosse por aquilo, você e Jasper ainda estaria sofrendo cada um do seu lado. – Alice abriu a boca para se manifestar. – Não adianta negar.

- Quer saber, esquece. Vamos Jasper. – Alice agarrou Jasper pelo braço e saiu batendo os pés.

- Sua irmã é doida.

- Sua prima o que posso fazer? – Tive que rir.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntei esperançoso, sentia saudades de seus beijos.

- Dormir. – Fiz bico. – Se você se comportar pode dormir comigo. – Abri o maior sorriso possível e a peguei no colo apesar de suas manifestações contra.

- Eu vou me comportar direitinho. – Sorri malicioso.

** Bella PDV**

Eu havia contado e ainda não acreditava nisso. Eu havia sido tola e impulsiva, mas me sentia feliz. Um peso enorme havia sido tirado das minhas costas. Eu podia respirar novamente.

Mas por outro lado e se eu não conseguisse me curar? Edward sairia muito machucado.

_Larga a mão de ser burra, _pensei comigo. Eu o amo e nada vai mudar isso. E se algo for acontecer só me resta esperar. Por enquanto nada estragaria a minha alegria de estar com ele de novo.

Agora para ficar um pouco mais aliviada eu precisava conversar com Seth. Não iria embora de Forks sem contar tudo a ele. Iria amanhã para La Push.

- Hei, está tão pensativa por quê? – Edward estava apoiado em um braço e me olhava com uma expressão serena.

- Em tudo e nada.

- Uau, e eu posso saber o que é?

- Em você, na vida, no futuro. Tudo.

Ele abriu um sorriso brilhante e se aproximou beijando minha testa. Encostei meu rosto em seu peito e me aconcheguei ali. Deixei minha respiração ser guiada pela sua e logo meus olhos pesavam.

- Bella, você está dormindo? – Eu por pouco não escuto a pergunta.

- Quase.

- Então durma, eu vou cantar para você. – Ele me cobriu cuidadosamente com meu cobertor e começou a sussurrar uma canção em meu ouvido. Fiquei prestando atenção na letra e por fim dormi.

(...)

Eram nove da manhã quando cheguei na casa do Seth. Edward ainda dormia quando sai de casa, ele estava tão calmo que eu não quis acordá-lo. Pedi para Alice avisa-lo que eu já voltava quando acordasse.

Seth atendeu a porta e ficou surpreso ao me ver. Notei que falava ao telefone e não estava gostando muito da conversa. Resolvi não perguntar quem era, podia ser Leah, sua irmã mais velha e os dois não tinham o melhor dos relacionamentos.

Ele colocou a pessoa na espera e jogou o telefone no sofá.

- Bella, que saudade!

- Eu digo o mesmo grandão.

- Como está indo a faculdade? Carlisle me contou que você estava fazendo Literatura.

- É, estou. Finalmente voltei a escrever.

- Isso é ótimo. Nossa, estou muito feliz por você. Acho que Edward tem parte nisso não tem? – Minhas bochechas ficaram institivamente vermelhas.

- Obrigada e sim, Edward me ajudou e muito.

- Eu sabia, mas eu quero que seu primeiro livro autografado seja exclusivamente para mim, com a seguinte dedicatória: "Para Seth, o amigo mais gostoso do pedaço". – Dei um tapa em seu braço o que deve ter provocado cosquinhas.

- Mas então, a que devo essa ilustre visita? – Apontou para o sofá se sentando.

- Acho que estou te devendo uma conversa. – A postura dele se tornou tensa entendendo o que eu havia dito.

- É, pode ir me contando. – Fiz o que ele mandou e contei tudo, desde nossa viagem ao Brasil até minha futura viagem para a Itália.

- Bella, por favor, diz que você está brincando. – Neguei, sem poder falar mais nada. – Então você vai para a Itália, amanhã à noite?

- É a minha chance, não posso perder.

- Entendo. – Seth ficou olhando para o nada e depois se levantou dando uma desculpa a quem estava do telefone e o desligou.

- Bella, se você precisar de qualquer coisa, sabe que pode contar comigo, não é?

- Eu sei Seth. E obrigada por ser meu amigo. – Disso o abraçando forte.

- Que isso, é pra isso que servem os amigos. Ainda mais um bonitão desse jeito. – Revirei os olhos rindo. – Mas, além de mim, quem mais sabe?

- Só a minha família, com exceção de Edward?

- Você não contou pra ele?

- Não consigo e é melhor assim, por favor, não tente discutir, já tem várias pessoas fazendo isso.

- Mas elas estão certas Bella. Ele merece saber assim como todos nós sabemos, ou ele não é tão importante pra você? – Tentei falar, mas ele não deixou. – E se por acaso acontecer algo com você? Ele vai ficar magoado com você e com a família inteira porque eles também não contaram a verdade. Desculpa Bella, você não o está polpando de nada, só está agindo como covarde.

Apesar da suavidade com que as palavras saiam de sua boca eu ainda via a raiva em seus olhos. As lágrimas começaram a descer queimando por onde passavam, eu não podia estar me sentindo pior.

- Bella, me desculpe. – Balancei a cabeça negando, não era sua culpa.

- Não estou brava com você e sim comigo.

- Mas mesmo assim, foi rude a forma com que falei.

- Seth, está tudo bem, não se preocupe. É só que tudo o que você disse é verdade, mas toda vez que eu penso em contar e consigo ver a sua expressão caindo. E ele me ama tanto que é capaz de desistir da vida dele por mim e eu não quero isso.

- Talvez seja difícil mesmo, quem sou eu para falar o que você está sentindo, mas eu peço que pense.

- É só o que eu faço ultimamente. – Dei um último abraço em Seth e decidi ir para casa. Afinal já passava da uma hora. – Obrigada por tudo Seth, é sempre bom conversar com meu irmão de outra mãe. Até mais.

- Até Bella. E nos vemos daqui seis meses. Eu tenho certeza.

(...)

Cheguei em casa prevendo uma bronca. Edward sem duvida já havia acordado, será que ele continua tão ciumento como antes?

- BELLA! – Pelo visto sim. – Onde você estava?

- Na casa do Seth, Alice não te avisou?

- Não, ela está la trancada no quarto do Jasper. – Grande irmã eu tinha.

- Está acordado a muito tempo?

- Umas duas horas.

- Edward, desculpe. A gente já vai embora amanha e fui me despedi de Seth, acabei perdendo a hora.

- Ele te fez alguma coisa? Está com os olhos inchados.

- Ahh... Não, claro que não. É que odeio despedida. – Edward me abraçou me confortando. O pior ainda estava por vim, me despedir _dele._

_ -_ O intercâmbio só dura seis meses, quando você ver já vai estar voltando para casa.

_Ou talvez não._

_ -_ Acho que preciso falar com Alice. – Desviei o assunto completamente e me dirigi para as escadas, mas parei no primeiro degrau quando vi Emmett descendo. Mas ele estava com uma cara abatida, como se não tivesse dormido a noite toda. Ele passou por mim sem dizer uma palavra e foi para a cozinha.

- Aquele não é o meu primo. – Cansada daquela situação subi as escadas como um furacão e invadi o quarto de Rose. – Você tem que falar com Emmett. – Ela olhou para mim e voltou a encarar o espelho.

- Se veio tentar me convenser, esqueça. – Notei seus olhos marejados. Acredite, só quando Rose está sofrendo MUITO ela chora.

- Não é só por causa do ataque de ciúmes, é? – Ela ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, me encarando através do espelho.

- Você tem certeza que não deveria ser Psicóloga? – Ri.

- Você e Alice são mais fáceis de ler do que qualquer outro. – Ela soltou um pesado suspiro e olhou para mim.

- Ele não me ama. – Não agüentando mais o peso das lágrimas deixou-as cair enquanto corria e me abraçava.

- É claro que ele te ama.

- Não, não ama. Nunca falou para mim.

** Edward PDV**

Vendo que a situação do meu irmão era séria arranquei Jasper de seu quarto apesar dos gritos de Alice e o levei até a cozinha. Precisávamos começar a operação cupido.

- Emmett, levanta dessa merda de cadeira, tira essa expressão de merda da cara e vamos logo fazer alguma coisa pra reconquistar a Rose. – Olhei espantado para Jasper. Desde quando ele fala igual a... Mim? – Alice disse que eu precisava ser mais durão.

- Bom, isso é verdade, mas foco no Emmett.

- Ela não me quer. – Emmett enfiou a cara na tigela de cereais.

- Escuta aqui Emmett. – Ergui sua cabeça e o fiz me encarar. – Ela vai ser sua e vai ser agora.

Juntos pegamos Emmett e o meu violão e o levamos até a janela de Rosalie. Podia ser brega, mas nada melhor para mexer com o coração de uma menina do que uma serenata.

- Ok, qual é a música favorita dela?

- Hummm.

- Ah meu Deus, como você não sabe? – Todos olhamos para a esquerda e la estava Alice. – É _If you're not the one_ do Daniel Bendgfield.

- Hei, eu sei tocar essa. Então Emmett, quer tentar?

- É por que não?

- AI QUE ROMÂNTICO!

- Alice cala a boca, ela vai ouvir. – Sussurrei para ela.

- Desculpa, mas é tão romântico. Posso ser Backing Vocal?

- OPA QUEM FALOU BACKING VOCAL?

Olhamos todos para o lado e lá estava o nosso pesadelo, JP.

- Você não tinha ficado la em Dartmouth, ou seja, LONGE?

- Ui troglobofe, eu sei que você estava com saudades e você também loirinho, então resolvi fazer um surpresa.

- Vai fazer uma surpresa pro Sr. Diabo. – Emmett gritou.

- Nossa, isso é falta de mulher é? Eu consigo resolver o seu problema. – JP se aproximou sorrateiramente de Emmett que quando percebeu se escondeu atrás de mim.

- JP, por favor, por que você e Alice não vão la para dentro? – Estava vendo o momento em que Rosalie abriria a janela e viria toda essa bagunça.

- Não, eu quero ser Backing Vocal. – Alice fez bico.

- Colega, vocês vão cantar para que? Estão montando uma banda? Tenho idéias para o nome. JP e seus Bofes.

- Primeiro, Alice, não. Segundo, JP, isso não é uma banda, é uma serenata para a Rose. – Alice me olhou com seu olho esquerdo tremendo assim como JP. Pronto, uma mulher e uma... coisa bravas comigo.

- Por que para a Loira?

- Porque eu amo ela, agora vaza JP. – Ele arregalou os olhos e olhou para o céu.

- Senhor não seja tão malvado. Já me tirou o loirinho, agora o troglobofe. Daqui a pouco o RedBoy volta com a coisinha e eu infarto.

- Então infarta.

- O QUEEEEEEEEEE? – Ouvi um barulho no quarto de Rose e empurrei Alice e JP para dentro de casa escutando Alice dizendo que ia se vingar. Tranquei a porta e corri para junto de meus irmãos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Rosalie olhou meu violão e ficou vermelha, também vi Bella comemorando atrás dela.

- Rose, me escuta. – Emmett pigarreou tentando espantar o nervosismo. – Eu sei que não é usual fazer uma serenata no meio da tarde, mas é que para ser sincero eu estou desesperado para te ter de volta, então escute essa música. Ela é para você.

Comecei a passar a palheta pelas cordas concentrado em Bella, tentando dizer que aquela música era para ela também. Mas de repente "I like big buts" do Mc Hammer começou a tocar alto, vindo de dentro de casa.

Olhei espantado para Rose, ela continuava vermelha, mas tinha certeza que não era de vergonha.

MERDA ALICE!

- Você está dizendo que gosta de mim por causa do meu traseiro grande? – Aquela altura a música já tinha parado de tocar e só se escutava o som da respiração raivosa de Emmett.

- Não Rose, essa não é... – Mas já era tarde demais, ela havia fechado a janela com toda a força. – Eu vou _matar_ a Alice.

Emmett entrou em casa como um jato, não achando Alice no andar de baixo seguiu para o quarto dela. E lá estava ela mexendo no computador.

- ALICE. – Ele gritou. O seguirei para evitar que ele voasse no pescoço dela. – Você viu o que fez?

- O que?

- Você estragou tudo. Muito obrigado. – Alice parecia um pouco desnorteada, mas não falava nada. – Você me deve desculpas.

- Pelo quê?

- POR TER ESTRAGADO AS MINHAS CHANCES COM A MULHER QUE EU AMO!

Olhei para trás quando ouvi alguém arfar, me deparando com Rose com os olhos molhados. Acho que ela ouviu.

- O que você disse Emmett? – Ele se virou assustado e parou quando viu Rose.

- Eu amo você. Me desculpa, não era aquela a música. Alice queria acabar comigo.

- HEY, EU NÃO.

- Vai me falar que não foi você que colocou _I like big buts _pra tocar?

- Claro que não.- Ela parecia ofendida.- Por que eu estragaria isso?

- Porque não deixamos você cantar junto?

- Qual é! Eu planejava colocar pó-de-mico na roupa de vocês, não estragar algo que deixaria vocês dois felizes.

Todos nos calamos.

- Alice me desculpe, acho que fiquei nervoso.

- Tudo bem Emmett, eu aceito as desculpas, mas isso me faz pensar: se não foi eu, quem foi?

- JP. – Os olhos de Emmett ficaram raivosos novamente.

- NEM VEM QUE NÃO TEM. – JP entrou no quarto vestido com um minúsculo roupão rosa choque. – Eu estava quietinha no quarto tomando banho.

- No quarto de quem? – Bella perguntou com medo.

- Oras, no do loirinho.

- Ah, eu vou ter que desinfetar tudo. – Jasper saiu do quarto reclamando, mas não pude deixar de rir da cara de JP.

- Ta, de novo. Quem foi? – Alice olhou brava para todos.

- Acho que devo desculpas. – Todos olhamos para a porta e vimos Nessie escondida. – Eu queria escutar música, mas não vi que tinha um CD la e nem se estava alto. – Peguei Nessie no colo não agüentando seu biquinho de choro e a abracei forte.

- Está tudo bem. Não foi nada.

- Desculpa tio Emmett.

- Ta tudo bem lindinha.

- Bom, se vocês nos dão licença eu e Emmett precisamos conversar. – Rosalie não conseguia esconder o sorriso. Acho que Emmett se deu bem.

- Meu Deus, que confusão. – Alice se jogou na cama.

- Alice, você não vai mais por pó-de-mico na nossa roupa vai. – Admito que estava morrendo de medo da resposta.

- Claro que não Eddie. – Fechei a cara para o apelido. – Vai ser algo pior. – E assim saiu do quarto.

- Estou com medo. – Continuei olhando para a porta. Talvez esperando Alice aparecer e dizer que era uma piada, mas é claro que isso não aconteceu.

- Devia estar mesmo.- Bella riu e saiu também. – Quem mandou não deixa-la cantar?

É eu estava ferrado.

- Vamos, acho que Renesmee não está muito certa se a perdoamos mesmo. – Bella pegou minha mão e fomos até a sala.

**Carlisle PDV**

Como eu poderia ter esquecido a minha pasta? Eu tenho estado um tanto abalado nos últimos tempos, na verdade desde que Bella nos contou sobre sua doença.

Eu tenho tentado achar algo que a ajudasse, mas era uma procura sem fim. Infelizmente as filas de transplante eram muito grandes, ela teria que ir a Itália se quisesse um transplante rápido.

E também tinha a história da adoção. Edward era muito novo, não sabia o que aquilo faria com seu futuro. Eu deveria conversar de novo com ele, com calma dessa vez.

Cheguei em casa e estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito. Mas antes de sair vi uma bela cena.

Edward e Bella seguravam Renesmee por suas pequenas mãos. Vi no rosto daquela pequena a felicidade estampada. Ela parecia feliz com sua nova família.

Edward olhava para ela com olhos sonhadores e amorosos. Eu tinha certeza do que se passava na cabeça dele. Ele estava imaginando Renesmee crescendo, ao seu lado e de Bella. Como eu sabia? Porque há muito tempo esse era o meu olhar quando adotamos ele.

E Bella? Nossa! Como ela sorria, como se a alegria não coubesse dentro de si. Ela revezava olhares entre Renesmee e Edward. Estava sorrindo como há muito não via.

Aquela cena me lembrou de uma época especial. Lembrou-me de quando eu comprei aquela casa. Estava feliz com uma mulher extraordinária e nossa família havia começado a crescer.

Uma outra lembrança veio junto, quando fui contar a meu pai que adotaria uma criança Ele havia sido contra. Como eu agora.

Eu havia sido um monstro ao fazer a mesma coisa com Edward. Eu era feliz e com certeza Edward também seria. Ele com certeza é muito mais maduro do que eu era quando tinha sua idade.

Sai do carro e parei na frente dos três que estavam sentados nos degraus da varanda.

- Edward, eu acho que te devo desculpas. – Ele se levantou um tanto confuso. – Fui um idiota completo ao me declarar contra a adoção de Renesmee. Acabei agindo como meu pai quando disse que eu adotaria você. E com certeza naquela conversa eu não quis dizer que você era um erro, eu passei tantos anos ouvindo isso do meu pai que eu apenas descontei em você. E eu nem parei para pensar na linda netinha que estaria ganhando. É um presente e tanto. – Renesmee abriu um lindo sorriso para mim e me abraçou.

Edward me olhava sem expressão, mas um sorriso se abriu aos poucos.

- Obrigado pai. – Foi a vez dele me abraçar. – Eu não vou te decepcionar.

- Eu sei que não.

- Ah, eu também quero. – Edward se afastou e Bella me deu uma abraço que quase me deuxou sem ar.

- Bem-vinda a família... Nessie. – Escutei Bella soluçando.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHH! SIIIM!

- Meu Deus que grito foi esse?

- Bom, baseado no que aconteceu mais cedo, Emmett e Rosalie devem ser oficialmente namorados. – Edward respondeu rindo.

- Vou querer saber o que aconteceu?

- Não. – Responderam os três.

- Ok então. Só vim pegar minha pasta. – Estava na mesa perto da porta. – Agora já estou indo.

- Tchau vovô.

Olhei para trás e Nessie mostrava um sorriso envergonhado.

- Tchau netinha.

Voltei para a clinica com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Minha primeira neta.

** Sophie PDV**

Leucemia? Tânia devia estar brincando.

- Tânia, você tem certeza do que ouviu? Não posso ter uma informação errada.

- Sophie, eu juro. Estava no telefone com Seth perguntando sobre Jake e ai ele me mandou esperar, foi quando eu ouvi a coisinha contar tudo a ele.

- AH, isso é fantástico. Ela vai para Itália e mais nada vai poder manter Edward longe de mim.

- Sophie, você não acha que mesmo com ela longe, ele ainda vai te rejeitar?

- Olha aqui loira de farmácia, eu, ao contrário de você, não preciso fingir uma gravidez para prender um cara. – Tânia ficou indignada. Eu a conhecia desde o colegial, ele usava esses truques para prender os garotos burros. Eu por outro lado não precisava nem um pouco disso.

- Sophie, eu contei tudo o que você queria saber, por favor, deixa o Jake fora disso.

- Você foi realmente útil dessa vez, mas se pisar na bola comigo, seu segredo será o mais comentado em toda Dartmouth.

Tânia abaixou a cabeça e se retirou. Agora eu só precisava de Edward aqui.

** Bella PDV**

Pois é, mais uma despedida. Estávamos voltando para a faculdade, onde eu ainda teria que arrumar minhas coisas para partir logo em seguida para Itália.

Dei um abraço apertado em Esme e em seguida em Carlisle.

- Boa sorte na Itália. – Esme estava à beira de lágrimas. – Volta pra gente, ok?

Como eu desejei não entender o significado por trás dessas palavras.

- Eu vou tentar, juro.

Embarcamos e seguimos para a estrada. Dessa vez Edward, Nessie e eu fomos juntos com Rose e Emmett, por sorte consegui dormir um pouco durante o trajeto. Alice e Jasper tiveram que levar JP.

(...)

O ar gelado de Dartmouth chegou aos meus pulmões, era bom voltar para lá. Infelizmente por causa da demora na viagem eu teria que ir imediatamente para o aeroporto.

Olhei para a minha gigantesca mala e não consegui levanta-la. Não por estar pesada, mas por seu significado. Eu não queria ir! Eu queria voltar para o Brasil e fingir que aquilo nunca aconteceu. Queria ter conversas sobre estrelas, brigar pelo último pedaço de pizza, ouvir Edward dizer que me ama em diversas línguas.

Havia sido uma época em que eu podia dizer com orgulho que eu era feliz. Eu podia ter medos, mas me sentia forte para superá-los.

Hoje eu saia daquele quarto feliz, mas com medo, e muito, de não voltar para a alegria que um dia eu experimentei.

- Bella, pronta para ir? – Emmett estava me esperando no pé da escada. Eu havia pedido para me despedir de todos ali em casa, mas todos queriam me acompanhar. Eu não estava em condições de discutir com ninguém, então apenas aceitei.

Entrei no carro com Edward e Nessie e os outros vieram atrás.

O aeroporto estava lotado, milhares de pessoas andando com suas bagagens, algumas correndo, outras até dormindo nos bancos. Muitas pessoas gritavam com os atendentes por causa dos atrasos. Era engraçado, porque naquele momento eu queria que meu vôo atrasasse.

- _Atenção senhores passageiros do vôo 477 com destino à Roma, por favor, embarcar no portão 9._

- Eu queria ter mais tempo.

- Ahhh Bella, eu não quero que você vá. – Alice chegou me abraçando forte junto com Rosalie, as duas choravam e eu não pude evitar derramar algumas lágrimas. Eu não queria ser pessimista, mas talvez, eu nunca mais as visse. Aquele abraço significou tudo para mim, foi um abraço de força, de saudade, de tristeza.

- Eu vou voltar, temos que ser positivas, certo? – Limpei minhas lágrimas assim como elas. As olhei querendo levar todas as nossas aventuras comigo. – Eu vou sentir falta de vocês. Não deixem de ligar, ok?

- Claro que não. E a mesma coisa para a senhorita dona Isabella. – Rosalie assumiu um tom de mãe. – Nos mantenha informadas.

- Sim. Cuidem do Edward. – Lancei um olhar para ele que olhava para mim com um sorriso.

- Pode deixar. A vaca não vai se aproximar. – Alice me fez rir.

As duas se afastaram e logo fui tomada em um abraço fraquinho. Renesmee. Me abaixei ficando da sua altura e vi que chorava.

- Bella, não vai não. – Tive que engolir dolorosamente o choro que se instalou na minha garganta.

- Eu tenho que ir querida, mas eu prometo que eu volto e trago presentes, combinado?

- Só se for bem rápido

- Bem rápido.

Ela envolveu seus bracinho no meu pescoço e ficou ali um tempo.

- Eu te amo ok. Você já é minha filha.

- Também te amo, mamãe. – Foi impossível não chorar ao ouvi-la me chamar de mãe.

Renesmee se afastou e fui levantada num abraço de urso.

- Emmett... Ar.

- Opa. É que é muita emoção Bellinha.

- Eu sei, mas lembra de quando éramos crianças e todas as vezes que íamos aprontar alguma coisa fazíamos o nosso juramento? – Emmett assentiu. – Ele ainda está valendo.

Estendi a minha mão com o punho fechado e ele encostou sua mão na minha.

- Não importa a merda, não importa a gravidade do problema, se algo der errado, corra. Nos encontraremos no Las Vegas um dia desses. – Recitamos juntos e caímos na gargalhada. O juramento era muito idiota, mas éramos pequenos e era um jeito de falar que estaríamos sempre juntos.

- A gente se vê daqui a seis meses Bellinha. Me mantenha informado.

- Sempre. – Emmett me deu mais um abraço e se afastou passando seu braço em volta de Rose.

Jasper se aproximou lentamente e meio sem jeito me abraçou.

- Sabe Jasper, você mudou muito esses últimos meses. Você mal falava comigo antes. E olha agora, ganhei mais um irmão de outra mãe.

- É, você me dava medo aquela época. – Tive que rir. – Mas você se tornou realmente uma irmã. Sem falar que me ajudou e muito. – Dizendo isso olhou para Alice.

- Vocês merecem ser felizes.

- Assim como você. – Ele me deu um abraço mais apertado e sussurrou. – Estou torcendo por você.

Assim que Jasper se afastou uma coisa pulou em cima de mim.

- Da onde você veio viado?

- Estou sempre por ai menininha do mal. Mas vamos cortar a baixaria, você ta indo embora, eu quero um abraço. – JP abriu os braços teatralmente. No começo eu não queria abraça-lo, mas depois me lembrei de todas as risadas que ele me fez dar. Querendo ou não JP era agora parte da minha vida. _Ai que horror._

_ - _Raxa, agora que você ta indo, deixa o RedBoy de herança para mim. – Edward arregalou os olhos ao ouvir isso.

- Bella se me deixar de herança para ele nunca mais falo com você. – Eu tive que rir.

- JP, mas é claro... Que não.

- Nossa, destruiu os meus sonhos. E quer saber vai lá pra Itália, não gosto de você mesmo.- JP virou as costas e eu não resisti e o abracei por trás.

- Por mais louco que seja, eu também vou sentir a sua falta JP.

- AI RAXA NÃO ME DEIXA NESSE MUNDO INFELIZ. – JP quase se jogou aos meus pés. – EU NÃO VOU AGUENTAR.

- JP recomponhasse. – Ele se indireitou. – Aja como a bicha espetacular que você é e seguere as pontas. Você sobrevive.

- Se eu morrer vou puxar seu pé. – Disse se afastando e nesse momento meu coração se apertou.

**Tirem os espaços:**

**Get ir Right - Glee**

** http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=1_LBp1CFlM4**

Era a vez _dele. _Edward se aproximou um tanto cauteloso e me olhando nos olhos. Tive que tomar uma grande respiração tentando ao máximo não chorar, mas assim que ele ficou a centímetros de distancia eu cedi.

- Não chora Bella. Você vai se divertir, vai finalmente conhecer o Coliseu. – Se ele soubesse. Apenas assenti não tendo forças para falar.

- Edward... – Não sabia o que falar, na verdade eu não queria falar. Eu queria ficar ali com ele para sempre. Mais uma vez eu começava a ficar revoltada com a estúpida doença.

Edward me encarava com seus lindos olhos esmeraldas e eu pudi perceber que eles estavam marejados. Eu não suportei aquela dor excruciante e o abracei o mais forte que pude. Ele envolveu seus braços envolta da minha cintura e me levantou do chão. Aquela altura eu já soluçava.

- Calma Bella. Está tudo bem. – Ele afagou meu cabelo.

Quando eu achei que seria capaz falar sem chorar eu me afastei dele e segurei suas mãos.

- Edward me promete uma coisa.

- Tudo o que você quiser.

- Nunca esqueça que eu te amo. – Edward me olhou por alguns milésimos de segundo e então segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e me beijou. Um beijo sôfrego, mas intenso. Quando faltou ar ele descolou seus lábios do meu, mas manteve sua testa junto a minha me olhando como se enchergasse a minha alma.

- Eu prometo que não vou esquecer se você _jurar_ que também não vai esquecer que eu te amo.

- Nunca. Eu juro.

_- Última chamada para o vôo 477 para Roma._

- Acho que deu a minha hora. – Me afastei e olhei para toda a minha família ali. Foram tantas coisas juntos, tantas alegrias, tristezas, confusões. E agora, ali estava eu, me afastando deles. Eu rezava para que tudo ocorresse bem em Roma, para que assim eu pudesse voltar para casa correndo.

- Eu vou sentir muitas saudades de vocês. Eu amo todos. – Lancei um beijo e me virei indo em direção ao portão, mas depois de alguns passos senti alguém me puxando. Edward.

- Promete. – Ele disse quando uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto.

- O que?

- Promete que vai me ver em breve. Porque algo dentro de mim precisa ter essa confirmação.

Não, eu não podia prometer aquilo. Olhei para o chão e fechei os olhos, eu não queria mentir para Edward.

- Edward, eu não posso contar quantas vezes você me fez sorrir ou quantas vezes meu coração já disparou só com um olhar seu. Eu sou muito grata a você. Você me ajudou a superar o meu medo e de certa forma conseguiu me aproximar ainda mais do meu pai, apesar de ele não estar mais aqui. Você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci e é aquela que magoei. Mas apesar de tudo estamos juntos novamente e eu acho que não consigo mais viver sem você então, eu prometo. – Disse olhando em seus olhos. _Eu prometo tentar._

Dei-lhe um selinho, mas ele não deixou eu me afastar.

- Como eu queria estar embarcando com você.

- Eu sei, mas eu te vejo em breve. – _Eu espero._

_ - _Lembra a música que eu cantei pra você em Forks. – Fiz que sim lembrando de sua voz em meu ouvido. – Sempre que estiver com saudades escute ela eu vou fazer o mesmo. E cada palavra daquela música é para você.

- Eu vou escutar 24 horas por dia.

- Bom saber. Agora vai, senão perderá o vôo. – E assim eu me afastei, deixando para trás a minha alegria.

** Edward PDV**

** Tirem os espaços:**

** Grenade - Bruno Mars**

** .com/watch?v=SR6iYWJxHqs&feature=related**

Eu estava com um mau pressentimento. Quando olhei para Bella, agora a pouco, algo em seus olhos me dizia que aquela promessa talvez fosse uma mentira, mas não podia ser, daqui a seis meses Bella voltaria para mim.

Andei de mãos dadas com Renesmee até o carro, mas algo me fez parar. Sophie estava encostada nele, certamente me esperando.

- Nessie, por que você não vai com o tio Emmett um pouquinho. Eu vou só resolver uma coisinha ok. – Ela assentiu e correu até Emmett.

- O que faz aqui? – Fui o mais grosso que pude.

- Estava te esperando Edward.

- Perdeu seu tempo.

- Eu acho que não. Porque agora com Bella fora do meu caminho podemos ficar juntos. – Ela passou a mão por meu rosto, mas a afastei imediatamente.

- O que te faz pensar que eu, em sã consciência, ficaria com você Sophie? – Cruzei os braços vendo que desculpa esfarrapada ela daria dessa vez.

- Edward, você não pode amar ela. Eu sou tão melhor.

- É melhor? Em que sentido? Em ser totalmente inconveniente, ou em mentir, porque nisso você é mestre.

- Todos mentem Edward.

- Especialmente você.

- Olha, pode falar o que quiser, eu não ligo. Mas eu acho que nem todo mundo te conta tudo, sabia?

- Tipo quem?

- Sua namoradinha.

- Deixa Bella fora dessa.

- Ok, e que tal a sua família?

- Cala essa boca Sophie. – Emmett chegou gritando.

- Ah que medo. - Sophie ironizou. – Você se acha no direito de gritar comigo? Talvez você devesse ser sincero com seu irmão de vez em quando.

- Emmett do que ela está falando? – Minha família inteira já estava ao meu lado e todos ficaram calados.

- Não é nada Edward, ela é louca vamos embora. – Alice agarrou meu braço, mas algo fez eu parar.

- Não te contaram o segredo de Bella. – Sem controlar minha raiva prensei Sophie contra o carro querendo esganá-la.

- Eu já disse para deixar Bella fora dessa.

- Ok Edward, mas se eu estivesse com Leucemia, eu contaria para o meu namorado.

Leucemia? Por que ela estava falando disso?

- Você está louca?

- Não, pode perguntar para qualquer um deles. Bella não foi para um intercâmbio, ela foi fazer um tratamento na Itália.

Não tive reação, olhei para todos da minha família e via culpa em seus olhos.

- Me digam que é tudo uma mentira dessa louca. – Ninguém respondeu. – DROGA.

Chutei a porta do meu carro não me importando com merda nenhuma. Eu me sentia traído, enganado. Não conseguia encarar ninguém. Minha própria família me escondeu um segredo... sobre Bella. Inclusive ela.

- Por que não me contaram?

- Ela pediu para não contar. – Alice estava quase chorando.

- E vocês simplesmente obedeceram? EU NÃO TENHO O DIREITO DE SABER?

- Edward, por favor entenda...

- NÃO, EU NÃO ENTENDO. EU ACHEI QUE FAMILIA ERA PARA ISSO, APOIAR UM AO OUTRO SEM SEGREDOS. – Tentei me acalmar respirando forte. – Eu me enganei.

- Meu papel aqui está feito. – Sophie saiu rindo.

- Você já me encheu sua piranha. – Rosalie agarrou Sophie pelos cabelos e a jogou na calçada. Eu não fiquei para ver a briga, corri para dentro do aeroporto.

Procurei pelo vôo de Bella no quadro de embarco, mas era tarde demais. _Decolando._

Sai desolado e sem saco para falar com ninguém. Emmett e Jasper tentaram conversar, mas simplesmente os ignorei. Entrei no meu carro e dei a partida, saindo de la correndo. Eu só queria sumir.

Todos haviam me enganado, não consideraram me contar, ou me deram uma pista. Eu tinha acabado de me declarar para Bella e ela tinha feito o mesmo, mas ao mesmo tempoi me escondia um segredo. Como eu poderia confiar neles novamente?

* * *

**Oi... matando a Bruna em 3..2..1**  
**Gente desculpa de verdade, eu não queria demorar, mas como vocês sabem eu estava com problemas ai juntou escola, vestibular, trabalhos, familia e virou uma bola de neve.**  
**Mas eu prometo que nunca mais vou atrasar tanto assim. Eu tive que trabalhar muito no capitulo, afinal a fic ta acabando gente. Esse é o antipenúltimo capítulo. *chora***  
**Sobre o capitulo... O que acharam?Tenso o final né, pois é também achei, mas para a alegria de todos a Rosalie pegou a Sophie na porrada \o/**  
**E agora? Como vai ficar o Edward hein?**  
**Deixem reviews e até o próximo capítulo.**


	27. FASE 3 Teria valido à pena

- Alô. – Atendi ao telefone às três da manhã, pela quarta vez nos últimos dois dias. Era a mesma coisa toda madrugada, o telefone tocava e tudo que eu ouvia quando atendia era apenas uma respiração pesada no fundo e depois a ligação caia.

Já faz quase dois dias que eu cheguei a Roma, é uma linda cidade. Admito que assim que cheguei fui direto para o Coliseu. Eu fiquei maravilhada com tudo. Tirei milhões de fotos e enviei para Alice, mas parecia que ela estava me ignorando esses dias. Achei que eram por causa dos trabalhos da faculdade, mas Alice largaria tudo só para surtar com as fotos. Para ser sincera, eu não conversei com ninguém desde minha chegada, eu achava aquilo tudo muito estranho.

- Alô. – Tentei de novo e nada, apenas a respiração. – Olha, se você não se importa, eu preciso dormir, então se não tem nada de bom pra falar...

- Bella. – Congelei ao ouvir a voz sussurada próximo ao meu ouvido. _Edward._

- Edward, é você? Fala alguma coisa. – Eu estava ficando nervosa, sua respiração começou a ficar entrecortada.

- Como pode? – Ele parecia estar... Chorando.

- Como pude o que? O que eu fiz? Edward, se você está falando sobre minha vinda pra ca, nós já conversamos sobr...

- Você não confia em mim?

- O que? De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Dos fatos. – Sua resposta foi incisiva.

- Que fatos? – Houve silêncio do outro lado da linha, vi que Edward não falaria nada, então continuei. – Edward, você sabe que eu confio em você com a minha vida, por favor, nunca duvide disso.

- Então por que insiste em me esconder as coisas?

Senti meu sangue gelar quando ele falou. Será que ele tinha descoberto? Como seria possível, todos juraram não contar nada para ele.

- Eu não...

- Não ouse negar.

- Edward, por favor, deixe-me explicar.

- Não há nada para ser explicado.

Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa ele desligou.

Fiquei parada, no escuro do quarto, olhando para tela do celular, que mostrava uma foto de Edward sorrindo. O medo de ele ter descoberto tudo me assombrava. Rapidamente disquei o número de Alice na esperança de que desta vez ela atenderia.

- Alô.

- Alice, graças à Deus. Por que não me atendeu antes?

- Ah, desculpe, não recebi suas chamadas. – Senti a mentira em sua voz. – Mas, espera. – Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo. – Ai não são três da manhã? Por que está me ligando agora?

- Alice, por favor, me diz que ele não descobriu.

Alice ficou em silêncio me dando assim a resposta que eu mais temia.

- Como? – Minha voz era quase irrecohecível, apenas um sibilo de dor.

- Assim que saímos do aeroporto encontramos a Sophie. Eu não sei como ela descobriu, mas ela contou para ele.

- Ah meu Deus. – O que mais eu poderia dizer? Eu estava a um oceano de distância deles, não poderia sair correndo para tentar concertar tudo.

- Não o vemos há dois dias. Simplesmente pegou o carro e sumiu. Nessie não para de chamar por ele a noite. – Tive que conter o choro por causar sofrimento a pequena Nessie. – Bella, não quero te preocupar, mas ele não atende o celular, achei que você devia saber.

- Tudo bem Alice. Por favor, tente acalmar Nessie, Edward vai voltar, ele não é tão irracional a ponto de sumir por tanto tempo.

- Estamos contando com isso.

- Eu vou tentar falar com ele.

- Não Bella, se eu bem sei, amanhã começa o seu tratamento, você precisa dormir, como você disse, Edward é racional o suficiente para saber que tem que voltar, qualquer coisa te avisamos.

Odiava admitir, mas Alice estava certa. O tratamento, como já tinham me dito, era forte, precisava estar bem descansanda.

- Ok. Por favor, me avise.

- Pode deixar. Eu te amo Bella.

- Eu também te amo Lice.

Demorei um pouco para pegar no sono, mas quando finalmente consegui a imagem de Edward veio em minha mente, assim como a nossa promessa: "Nunca vou esquecer que te amo."

** Edward PDV**

Droga, por que eu fui abrir a minha boca? Simplesmente devia ter esquecido essa história, mas algo no fundo precisa ouvir a voz dela negando tudo aquilo, mas em momento algum ela tentou.

Os meus sentimentos já não faziam mais sentido para mim. Eu sentia raiva, dor, me sentia traído e o pior de tudo, eu estava com medo.

Por mais que eu estivesse magoado com Bella ainda havia uma parte de mim que queria correr até ela e abraçá-la dizendo que tudo daria certo, mas eu não sabia o que fazer. Meu orgulho era maior.

Senti meu celular vibrando no bolso, era Alice. Estava a ignorando por dois dias enquanto me escondia num quarto no fundo do bar de um amigo. Eu não queria atender, não agora e então apenas cancelei a ligação. Mas ela não me deixou em paz e me mandou um sms. Tentei não abri-lo, mas a curiosidade era maior.

_Edward, por favor, volte para casa. Nos deixe explicar, você precisa ouvir. Estamos preocupados com você, inclusive Nessie que não para de perguntar por você. Deixe de ser cabeça dura. – Alice._

Quando me dei conta, já estava levantando e indo em direção ao carro, não porque estava pronto para perdoá-los, mas eu precisava ver Nessie.

(...)

Não demorei cinco minutos para chegar na faculdade, admito que assim que desci do carro pensei em voltar para o bar, mas já estava aqui e sentia uma saudade tremenda de Nessie. Fui andando com os passos retesados demorando mais do que o normal para cheagar ao dormitório das meninas.

Toquei a campanhia e vi a porta se abrir, mas não tinha ninguém ali, só me dei conta de quem era quando senti alguém me abraçando a cintura. Olhei para baixo e acariciei a cabeça de Nessie. Me ajoelhei e percebi que a pequena chorava, tive que fazer muito esforço para não chorar junto.

Voltar ali trouxe os sentimentos que eu mantia guardados a sete chaves à tona. Mas o que me derrubou de vez foi ver o medo nos pequenos olhos de Renesmee. Droga, ela tinha ouvido Sophie. Jurei que faria aquela mulher pagar.

- Edward, por que demorou para voltar?

- Desculpe lindinha, eu precisava de um tempo para pensar.

- Você acha que a mamãe Bella vai morrer? – Meu coração contorceu não querendo compartilhar meus medos com a menina frágil à minha frente.

- Mas é claro que não vai, ela vai voltar mais rápido do que você possa imaginar. – Mandei uma prece a Deus para que aquelas palavras se tornassem verdade.

Olhei um instante para dentro da casa e vi todos ali parados. Para minha surpresa não senti raiva deles, talvez eu já os tivesse perdoado sem ao menos perceber. Entrei com Nessie no meu colo e a coloquei sentada no sofá.

- Edward, escute, nós podemos explicar. – Emmett tomou a frente. Nos olhos dele percebi o mesmo medo que jazia nos de Renesmee, assim como no de todos naquela sala. – Bella não ia contar a ninguém, nós acabamos por descobrir. Queriamos te contar, mas Bella pediu o contrário.

- Mas eu tinha o direito de saber. – Minha voz não mostrava raiva, na verdade, não mostrava nada.

- Eu também tinha. – JP soltou, saindo da cozinha. – Odeio aquela MDM com todas as minhas forças, mas me senti horririzada com a noticia.

- JP, não é hora de dar chilique. – Rose avisou.

- Não vou dar chilique, loirona. Sou uma bicha que sabe se comportar, ok? Mas... – JP assoou o nariz e vi que seus olhos se enchiam de grossas lágrimas. – EU AMO AQUELA DIABINHA.

JP se tacou no sofá ao meu lado tentando conter o choro. Admito que fiquei chocado ao ver que JP não se importava apenas com ele.

- JP, vai ficar tudo bem, agora se acalme. – Rose deu tapinhas em suas costas acalmanda a gritaria.

- Edward... e JP – Alice acrescentou. - Nós sabemos que deveríamos ter contado, mas tínhamos prometido a Bella, ela não queria que você sofresse.

- Então, se não fosse por Sophie, eu nunca teria descoberto, ao menos que ela... – Não consegui dizer a palavra.

- Aquele vaca de cabelo desbotado me paga. – JP parecia revoltado. Alice lançou-lhe um olhar esmagador e ele se calou novamente.

- Edward. – Alice se sentou ao meu lado. – Bella tinha medo que você sentisse o que ela sentiu quando nós perdemos Charlie. Pode não ser razão pra esconder, mas Bella sempre foi assim, odiava ver as pessoas sofrendo por ela, com pena dela. Eu queria que ela te contasse, mas no fundo eu a entedia. Acho que no lugar dela teria feito a mesma coisa. Bella preferia sofrer sozinha do que te ver sofrendo, ou qualquer um de nós.

Colocando naqueles termos eu até entendia o porquê de ela não ter me contado. Eu não estava com raiva de Bella, talvez eu nunca tivesse sentido raiva dela, o medo havia me cegado completamente. E simples como dois mais dois, eu desmoronei.

- Eu não quero perdê-la.

Meu peito subia e descia descompassado, minha respiração parecia querer ficar presa em meus pulmões. Senti algo quente escorrendo pelo meu rosto, com muito esforço eu percebi que estava chorando. Renesmee havia passado seus pequenos bracinho envolta de meu pescoço e sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

- Você não vai perdê-la, já esqueceu do que disse para mim, Bella vai voltar mais rápido do que você imagina.

Aquelas palavras deviam me confortar, mas apenas me fizeram sentir pior, não conseguindo evitar pensar no pior: E se ela não voltasse?

Tentei à todo custo colocar esse pensamento de lado e me lembrar que Bella era forte, era decidida, conseguiria sair dessa. Eu esperava com todo meu coração que ela conseguisse.

- Edward, temos que ser forte por ela agora, não podemos abandoná-la. Bella já sabe que você sabe. Acho que você deveria ligar para falar com ela.

- Eu não sei se consigo Alice.

- Edward, Bella não escondeu isso de você por mal.

- Não é por isso, eu entendo seus motivos, na verdade, não estou com raiva dela, nem de vocês, nunca estive. Só acho que se eu ouvir sua voz nesse momento, eu não vou conseguir agüentar.

- Eu vou ligar então, me dêem um minuto. – Alice pegou se celular e começou a discar. Olhei para o relógio e me espantei ao ver que já era três da manhã, o que significava que na Itália era oito da manhã.

Alice colocou o celular no viva-voz e o depositou na mesa de centro a minha frente. Meu coração estava acelerado pela possibilidade de ouvir a voz de Bella.

- Alô. – Uma decepção tomou conta do meu corpo. Era Jenifer.

- Hey, Jenifer, aqui é Alice, irmã de Bella, se lembra?

- Sim, claro.

- Então, ela está por ai?

- Não. Na verdade, ela acabou de sair para dar inicio ao tratamento. – Mas já? Bella estava a três dias na Itália e já havia começado o tratamento, não evitei e pensei: Deve ser mais grave do que imagino.

- Como ela está? – Não consegui frear as palavras desesperadas.

- Edward? – Confirmei. – Bom, ela está bem, um pouco nervosa por causa do tratamento, mas até que está enfrentando bem.

- Você sabe se o médico havia receitado algum remédio?

- Ele receitou, mas eu não me recordo o nome, mas ela não toma, pelo que parece não estava mais fazendo efeito.

Meu coração endureceu. Me lembrei das aulas da faculdade, onde foi falado sobre o Gleevec. Esse era um remédio forte oferecido quando a doença ainda estava em seu estado inicial. Por um momento fiquei aliviado, isso queria dizer que haviam descoberto cedo, dando mais esperanças. Mas antes do alivio tomar conta do corpo repassei as palavras de Jenifer pela cabeça: _"não estava fazendo mais efeito"._ A doença tinha avançado.

- A que horas ela volta?

- Acho que na hora do almoço ela deve estar aqui.

- Ok, tentarei entrar em contato o mais rápido. Por favor, cuide dela.

- Eu vou, qualquer noticia, eu ligo.

- Muito obrigado, Jenifer.

- Disponha. – Então ela desligou.

Eu precisava andar um pouco e me acalmar. Pedi licença a todos e me dirigi a porta.

- Edward. – A voz de Renesmee me fez parar e olhar para ela. – Você vai voltar?

- Eu vou. – Lancei um sorriso para ela e ela retribuiu, com isso sai para o ar frio.

** Bella PDV**

**_September_ - Daughtry**

http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=nJzBcKM3ZIE

Eu não queria entrar na sala ne exames. Eu tinha medo do que o médico poderia falar. Eu sentia pânico de pensar no meu futuro. Eu queria estar apenas tendo um pesadelo, mas quando a voz do médico me chamou ao seu escritório, eu tive que me contentar de que aquilo era a minha realidade.

- Então, doutor, quais as noticias?

- Receio que não sejam tão boas. – Algo dentro de mim já esperava aquilo.

- Vou precisar do transplante, acertei?

- Sim. Não entendo o que aconteceu. O remédio devia ter apaziguado a doença, mas ele simplemente não fez efeito nenhum contra ela. Seu nome já está na fila de espera, nos resta esperar.

- Não há outra alternativa?

- Teríamos que ver se um de seus parentes é compatível.

- Eles estão nos Estados Unidos.

- Não há como eles virem para cá? Por um curto período?

- Eu vou tentar falar com eles. Muito obrigada, doutor. – Segurei sua mão percebendo que eu tremia.

- Tudo dará certo Bella.

- Eu já não tenho tanta certeza. - Sai antes que começasse a chorar ali mesmo.

Do lado de fora olhei para o carro que Jenifer havia me emprestado, mas resolvi que não queria voltar para o dormitório agora.

Eu fui andando pelas ruas de Roma totalmente desanimada. Minhas esperanças haviam desaparecido, por mais que eu tivesse me preparado para ouvir aquilo, ainda fora um choque. Enquanto andava, comecei a reparar nas pessoas que passavam por mim.

Vi uma moça que aparentava uns vinte anos, ela vinha andando calmamente olhando os prédios a sua volta e tirando fotos de tudo que a facinava. Ela parecia deslumbrada com as belezas de Roma. Eu deveria estar do mesmo jeito que ela, afinal, conhecer Roma sempre fora meu sonho. Infelizmente, as circunstâncias que me traziam até aqui eram outras. Não conseguia me concentrar em nada com a minha vida desmoronando.

Algumas quadras adiante, um casal andava de mãos dadas. O homem apontava para algo e comentava. Olhei para onde ele apontava, só então percebi que estava próxima a Fontana di Trevi. A moça, sorridente, apenas o olhava e assentia. Pareciam presos um ao outro. Imaginei a mim e Edward daquele jeito, mas eu quem estaria comentando tudo para ele. A imagem que se formou em mimnha mente era perfeita, apenas eu e ele, andando. Eu estaria falando sobre tudo a minha volta e principalmente sobre a fonte. Eu pegaria duas moedas e daria uma para ele dizendo para fazer um pedido. Ele fecharia os olhos e jogaria a moeda por cima de sua cabeça. Eu faria a mesma coisa desejando tê-lo comigo para sempre.

Mas do jeito como as coisas andavam, eu não teria o para sempre que eu tanto queria. Naquele momento me senti mal estando em Roma, aquela que muitos chamavam de cidade do amor.

Num súbito lembrei de todos que torciam por mim do outro lado do oceano, como daria as noticias? Não poderia adiar e nem esconder, as exeperiências anteriores não deixavam. Edward com certeza não queria nem ver a minha cara depois de ter escondido tudo dele.

Os dias, desde a minha chegada passavam devagar, massantes e ao mesmo tempo rápidos demais.

Quando a minha vida havia virado uma tragédia? Eu ainda me lembrava do verão no Brasil, havia sido perfeito, exceto por um parte dele, quando toda essa bagunça começou. Eu perdi a pessoa que eu mais amava e agora essa perda se tornaria definitiva.

Eu queria poder voltar no tempo para aquele momento em que eu e Edward observávamos as estrelas. Eu poderia repetir aquele dia milhares de vezes e não me cansaria de ver o jeito que ele me olhava, ou como era bom tê-lo próximo a mim.

Parando para pensar, se nada disso tivesse acontecido, se eu não tivesse descoberto essa doença, ou se pelo menos eu tivesse a certeza de que eu me curaria, teria valido a pena no final.

**_September_ - Daughtry**

**(Setembro)**

How the time passed away?

**Como o tempo passou? **

All the trouble that we gave

**Todos os problemas que tivemos  
**And all those days we spent out by the lake

**E todos aqueles dias que passamos no lago  
**Has it all gone to waste?

**Será que tudo isso foi em vão? **

All the promises we made

**Todas as promessas que fizemos  
**One by one they vanish just the same

**Uma à uma elas desaparecem do mesmo jeito  
**  
Of all the things I still remember

**De todas as coisas que eu ainda lembro**  
Summer's never looked the same

**O verão nunca pareceu o mesmo**  
The years go by and time just seems to fly by

**Os anos passam e o tempo parece voar**  
But the memories remain

**Mas as memórias permanecem**  
In the middle of September

**No meio de Setembro**  
We'd still play out in the rain

**Nós ainda brincávamos na chuva  
**Nothing to lose but everything to gain

**Nada a perder além de tudo que ganhamos**  
Reflecting now on how things could've been

**Refletindo agora como as coisas poderiam ter sido**  
It was worth it in the end

**Valeu a pena no final**

Now it all seems so clear,

**Agora tudo parece tão claro,**

There's nothing left to fear

**Não sobrou nada à temer**  
So we made our way by finding what was real

**Então nós fizemos nosso caminho encontrando o que era real**  
Now the days are so long

**Agora os dias são tão longos**

That summer's moving on

**Que o verão está passando  
**We reach for something that's already gone

**Nós alcançamos alguma coisa que já se foi**

Of all the things I still remember

**De todas as coisas que eu ainda lembro**  
Summer's never looked the same

**O verão nunca pareceu o mesmo**  
The years go by and time just seems to fly by

**Os anos passam e o tempo parece voar**  
But the memories remain

**Mas as memórias permanecem**  
In the middle of September

**No meio de Setembro**  
We'd still play out in the rain

**Nós ainda brincávamos na chuva  
**Nothing to lose but everything to gain

**Nada a perder além de tudo que ganhamos**  
Reflecting now on how things could've been

**Refletindo agora como as coisas poderiam ter sido**  
It was worth it in the end

**Valeu a pena no final**

We knew we had to leave this town

**Nós sabíamos que teríamos que deixar essa cidade**  
But we never knew when and we never knew how

**Mas nós nunca sabíamos quando e nós nunca saberiamos como**  
We would end up here the way we are

**Nós terminaríamos aqui da maneira que somos**  
Yeah we knew we had to leave this town

**Sim, nós sabíamos que tínhamos que deixar essa cidade**  
But we never knew when and we never knew how

**Mas nós nunca sabíamos quando e nós nunca saberiamos como  
**

Of all the things I still remember

**De todas as coisas que eu ainda lembro**  
Summer's never looked the same

**O verão nunca pareceu o mesmo**  
The years go by and time just seems to fly by

**Os anos passam e o tempo parece voar**  
But the memories remain

**Mas as memórias permanecem**  
In the middle of September

**No meio de Setembro**  
We'd still play out in the rain

**Nós ainda brincávamos na chuva  
**Nothing to lose but everything to gain

**Nada a perder além de tudo que ganhamos**  
Reflecting now on how things could've been

**Refletindo agora como as coisas poderiam ter sido**  
It was worth it in the end

**Valeu a pena no final**

** Edward PDV**

Segui andando desnorteado. Havia regras sobre passear pelo campus de madrugada, mas naquele momento eu estava pouco me fudendo para aquilo.

Eu nunca havia me preocupado com a vida. Nunca fui de pensar muito no meu futuro ou responsabilidades. Eu vivia para festar e pegar garotas. E agora eu me surpreendia comigo mesmo. Eu estava numa faculdade, estudando a todo vapor, eu iria adotar Renesmee e eu havia me apaixonado, mesmo querendo que o amor fosse banido da minha vida.

Mas então eu descobri que a vida é injusta. Talvez eu tenha demorado um pouco, mas a verdade finalmente chegou e me atingiu com um soco na cara. Eu não conseguia entender como algo que nos faz tão feliz tem que ser tirado da gente da pior maneira? Seria sempre assim? Ter a sensação de ser feliz por alguns momentos para depois a vida tirar tudo? Eu não me importaria com brigas se elas fossem seguidas de sorrisos, não me importaria com desencontros ou distância se no final eu estivesse com ela. Mas a vida parecia ignorar o meu pedido.

Eu tinha que fazer algo para ajudá-la. Talvez houvesse algo nos meus livros, ou sei lá.

Comecei a andar, mas antes de chegar ao dormitório vi Sophie vindo em minha direção. Pelo que parecia Rose havia feito um grande estrago. Seu olho esquerdo estava roxo e inchado, seu lábio inferior estava cortado e não parecia um corte superficial e seu cabelo vermelho, apesar de estar preso, parecia ter uma falha na lateral. Se Sophie resolvesse prestar queixa Rosalie estaria ferrada, mas se eu bem conheço a Rose, ela deve ter ameaçado Sophie também. Rosalie daria uma ótima mafiosa.

- O que está fazendo acordado?

- Acho que isso não te diz respeito.

- Sabe, você costumava ser mais educado.

- E você costumava ser menos falsa. Ah não, espere, você sempre foi falsa, eu só era idiota demais para perceber.

- Vai continuar jogando isso na cara?

- Toda vez que eu te encontrar.

- Eu te fiz um favor te contando sobre Bella. Você deveria me agradecer, afinal, eu te contei algo que ela própria devia ter te contado.

- O dia que eu tiver que te agradecer por algo, eu corto a minha língua.

- Eu esperarei esse dia anciosamente.

- Então espere sentada. – Sophie mostrou seu sorriso sarcástico, mas eu via ódio em seus olhos. – Agora se me der licença eu tenho mais o que fazer. – Disse dando as costas a Sophie.

- Como o que? Se agachar num canto no seu quarto e chorar pela morte de sua namorada? – Meu sangue subiu e minha visão ficou embassada e vermelha.

- Bella ainda não morreu. – Disse entre os dentes.

- Pois é, ainda.

Não me controlei e segurei seu pescoço. Eu não dava a mínima se a estava machucando, eu queria apertar seu pescoço até sua cabeça estourar.

- Não ouse abrir sua boca imunda para falar de Bella.

- Uma boca que você adorava beijar, não é? – Minhas mãos tremeram querendo estrangulá-la, mas me contive, respirei fundo e a soltei.

- Como você ficou sabendo sobre Bella?

- Uh, uma mudança súbita de assunto, bom, vejamos, acho que isso não te diz respeito.

- Acho que Rosalie adoraria deixar seu outro roxo. – Ok, eu estava usando Rose como minha arma secreta, mas quando vi o espanto escondido no rosto de Sophie, percebi que poderia funcionar.

- Eu vou dar queixa.

- Sophie eu não faria isso se você. Eu aposto que tem muita gente por ai que adoraria dar queixa de você, considerando sua personalidade. – E mais um ponto para mim. Sophie era mais perversa do que eu poderia imaginar.

- Tânia me contou.

- Tânia, namorada do Jake?

- Essa mesma. Agora não me pergunte como, porque eu realmente não sei.

Eu precisa falar com Tânia, mas eram quatro da manhã. Ah, foda-se. Comecei a correr para o dormitório de Tânia, ou pelo menos eu achava que era aquele já que a vi saindo de la algumas vezes.

O nome dos alunos que moravam no dormitório ficava na porta do Hall e lá estava o nome de Tânia. Subi correndo e bati na porta. Devo ter ficado quase um minuto batendo direto, até que a cara amassada de Tânia apareceu na minha frente.

- Mas que porra é essa, Edward? Você tem idéia que são quatro da manhã? Tu vive no horário do Japão por acaso?

- Tânia eu preciso falar com você.

- Ah, vai se foder. Amanhã a gente conversa. – Ela ia fechar a porta, mas eu coloquei o pé. – Mas que merda.

- Parece que alguém ta de mal-humor.

- Vou te acordar as quatro da matina pra ver se você me recebe falando "bom dia, flor do dia."

- Ok, pode me xingar depois, mas eu preciso falar com você. – Ela ia começar o festival do palavrão quando eu a interrompi. – É sobre Bella.

Vi algo em seu rosto familiar ao medo, mas podia estar vendo coisas.

- O que tem Bella?

- Eu acho que você sabe.

- Eu sei que ela está na Itália em um intercâmbio.

- Tânia, Sophie me contou. – Seus olhos se esbugalharam e ela engoliu seco.

- Aquela vaca.

- Ok, elogios a parte, podemos conversar?

- Eu não tenho escolha, então, entre.

O apartamento de Tânia era bem arrumado, mais do que eu poderia imaginar, bem mais.

- Nem vem me chamar de maníaca da limpeza ta. – Levantei as mãos em sinal de paz. – Olha, tudo que eu te contar não pode sair daqui

- Eu juro.

- Bom, um dia eu estava conversando com Seth no telefone quando... – Tânia me contou tudo o que ouvira da conversa entre Seth e Bella e percebi que tinha sido no dia em que estávamos em Forks.

- E por que você contou para Sophie? – Ela parecia um pouco relutante em me contar. – Pode confiar em mim.

Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar de vagar, pude notar que ela estava chorando.

- Ela está me chantangeando.

- O que? – Eu nunca imaginaria isso de Sophie. Mais uma prova de que eu realmente não a conhecia.

- Ela é uma verdadeira piranha. Ela descobriu que eu... que eu...

- Tânia? – Ela tentou segurar o choro, mas não conseguiu.

- Ela descobriu que eu não estou grávida, mas eu disse para o Jake que estava.

- OW. – A noticia era realmente chocante.

- Ela ameaçou contar para ele se eu não a ajudasse a te separar de Bella. Edward, eu sinto muito. – Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Eu sou uma idiota. Eu ferro com todo mundo que fica do meu lado. Primeiro Jake, agora você e a Bella.

- Hei, calma. Eu sei que você não queria fazer nada. Agora sobre o Jake, eu acho que você deveria contar para ele.

- Eu já providenciei isso. Vou dar a noticia amanhã, vamos sair, então...

- Eu vou torcer por você.

- Obrigada.

- Não há de que. E Tânia, não se curve à vontade de Sophie, ok? Ela pode ser bem perssoasiva quando quer.

- Eu não vou mais. – Sorri e me virei para sair.

- Edward, tem mais uma coisa. – Tânia mordeu o lábio antes de continuar, mas tomou coragem. – Sophie me contou que se por acaso Bella voltasse da Itália, o que ela torcia para não acontecer devo dizer, ela iria preparar algo pior. Ela mais do que uma pessoa má. Achei que você deveria saber e conta comigo. – Ok, agora eu estava com medo. O que poderia sair daquela mente diabólica de Sophie?

- Obrigado por avisar Tânia, eu tomarei cuidado. Volte a dormir.

** Alice PDV**

** Algumas horas depois...**

Se meus cálculos estivessem corretos, uma hora dessas Bella já deveria ter voltado do tratamento. Resolvi ligar para ela.

Meus dedos tremiam com o nervosismo enquanto eu discava seu número. Tive que recomeçar várias vezes por errar as teclas. A cada toque de espera que eu escutava meu coração batia cada vez mais rápido. Uma parte de mim não queria que ela atendesse, pois eu sentia que algo não estava certo, mas então eu ouvi sua voz.

- Alô. – Merda, ela esteve chorando.

- Bella, como vocês está?

- Eu não sei, Alice, sinceramente.

- Jenifer me contou que você foi ao tratamento hoje. Como foi?

- Foi, de certa forma, tranqüilo. Fiz apenas uns exames para ver o estágio da doença. – Sua voz começou a ficar embargada como se ela estivesse chorando. Nesse momento Edward entrou pela porta explodindo. Eu podia ver ódio saindo pelos poros dele.

Sinalizei que estava com Bella no telefone e o vi prender a respiração.

- Coloque no viva-voz, mas não diga que eu estou aqui. – Tampei o telefone e perguntei por que. – Porque sim, agora vai. – Fiz o que ele pediu revirando os olhos.

- Bella, por que está chorando? – Ouvi-a fungando e tentando se acalmar.

-Alice... E-e-eu vou morrer. – Eu achei que havia escutado mal, mas ela repetiu. – Eu vou morrer, Alice.

- Bella, não, você não vai. – Tive que controlar minha voz para passar calma, mas eu estava a ponto de chorar.

Ao meu lado Edward despencou no sofá ao meu lado, ele estava quase arrancando o cabelo com as mãos e pude vê-lo chorando.

- Eu preciso de um transplante e ninguém é compatível.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Alice, eu sou O-, o tipo sanguineo mais escroto que alguém pode ter, e se estou bem lembrada, eu só recebo de outro O-.

Escutei a porta batendo e Edward não estava mais ao meu lado. Onde ele poderia ter ido? Meu primo estava seriamente pertubado com a história de Bella. Mas não era para menos, havia descoberto a pouco tempo e uma noticia como essa já caia em sua cabeça.

- Mas Bella, o doador não precisa ser necessariamente do mesmo tipo sanguineo que o seu.

- Eu sei, mas o médico disse que pelo grau da doença, se quisermos evitar complicações seria melhor um doador com o mesmo tipo sanguineo que o meu.

-Olha, fique calma, nós vamos resolver. Seu nome já está na lista de espera?

- Sim.

- Ok, eu vou procurar por aqui também e nós vamos conseguir.

- Alice, eu já não sei ter mais esperanças.

- Cala a boca Bella. Você vai voltar para casa, nem que eu tenha que viajar o mundo atrás de um doador.

- Tomara, Alice, tomara.

- Eu amo você. Agora, relaxe, nada vai te acontecer.

- Ok, eu também te amo.

** Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia...**

Eu estava preocupada com Edward, ele estava sumido desde a hora que conversei com a Bella. Estava preste a ligar em seu celular, quando o telefone toca.

- Alô.

- Alice? É a Jenifer. – Ela parecia desesperada e tropeçava nas palavras.

- Jenifer, calma, o que aconteceu?

- É a Bella. Ela começou a passar mal e teve que ser levada as pressas ao hospital.

- Meu Deus, por favor, me diz que ela ta bem?

- Ela está inconsciente e segundo o médico, ela precisa do transplante logo, senão...

- Não, não, não. Por favor. O que eu vou fazer?

- Eles estão tentando achar alguém, mas ela não pode simplesmente passar na frente das pessoas na lista de espera.

- Eu me sinto um inútil aqui.

- Alice, acalme-se.

- Ela a poucas horas estava falando comigo, parecia bem, e agora... Isso. – Cai em meus joelhos sentindo meu mundo despedaçar. Minha irmã estava a um oceano de distância, precisando de ajuda e eu aqui, como uma inútil.

- Jenifer, me mantenha informada. – Disse com a voz fria.

- Ok.

Assim que desliguei, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e JP entraram no apartamento com Nessie. Eles certamente me viram chorando e correram me ajudar. Colocaram-me no sofá e tentaram obter alguma resposta, mas eu não conseguia formar frases coerentes, a única coisa com sentido que saiu com sentido foi:

- Bella está morrendo.

* * *

**É melhor eu correr agora ou mais tarde?**

**kkkkk**

**Então galera, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo, é o penúltimo, eu sei que ele tá meio sem gracinha, pelo menos na minha opinião, mas devo admitir que ficar tanto tempo sem escrever me fez perde um pouco da história. Eu espero sinceramente que vocês me perdoem e se quiserem saber tudo o que aconteceu esse tempo que eu fiquei sem escrever, eu vou fazer um post e colocar no www. bruhhellofanfics . blogspot . com**

**Vou falar tudo lá ok? Provavelmente no sábado (01/10) ou no domingo (02/10) eu posto.**

**Mas sobre o capítulo...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS... E muito obrigada pela força.**


End file.
